<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Panna i potwór by Meadager</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29184978">Panna i potwór</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meadager/pseuds/Meadager'>Meadager</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Romance, Battle of Hogwarts, Books, Celtic Mythology &amp; Folklore, Drama &amp; Romance, F/M, Hogwarts Library, Hogwarts Professors, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Librarians, Murder, Murder Mystery, Poetry, Romance, Scotland, Serial Killers, Thriller, War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:42:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>118,516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29184978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meadager/pseuds/Meadager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nowo mianowany dyrektor Hogwartu, szkocka bibliotekarka z zamiłowaniem do ludowych ballada oraz tajny, seryjny asasyn Lorda Voldemorta wkraczają do akcji pośród obłędu ciemnego jak noc w Zakazanym Lesie.<br/>Co może pójść nie tak? </p>
<p>Świat i bohaterowie należą do J.K. Rowling, ja tylko pożyczam.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Koniec świata w Hogwarcie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus Snape stał przy oknie swojego nowego gabinetu z rękami splecionymi za plecami, jak doświadczony wojskowy. Zwycięski gladiator – bestiarius – który wyszedł na arenę, pokonał wroga i z sukcesem dokonał przewrotu w starym porządku. Teraz wszystko, czego dotykał blask księżyca w pełni, stanowiło jego królestwa. Ziemia upadłego króla...</p><p>Rozkoszna perspektywa.</p><p>– Dziękuję, na dzisiaj to już wszystko.</p><p>Odwrócił się i niechętnie spojrzał na pozostałe osoby zgromadzone w okrągłym pokoju. Po jednej stronie drzwi stała Minerwa McGonagall, żywy pomnik pogardy, po drugiej – Alecto i Amycus Carrow. Profesor transmutacji zmierzyła ich zimnym spojrzeniem, które następnie przeniosła na ciężki płaszcz podróżny i kontrastującą z nim białą maskę. Severus z pozorną beztroską porzucił obie te rzeczy na brzegu rozległego biurka. Była to może nieco dramatyczna (i tania) demonstracja, a jednak potrzebna. Za późno na zabawę w subtelności, musiał postawić sprawę jasno, tak na przyszłość. W końcu McGonagall uniosła wzrok również na nowego przełożonego i nie zdołała powstrzymać wymownego skrzywienia wąskich ust.</p><p>– Dyrektorze – rzuciła tonem, jakim zwykle wymawia się słowo „karaluch".</p><p>– Proszę jeszcze tylko, aby odprowadziła pani nowych profesorów do ich prywatnych kwater – polecił Severus neutralnym, idealnie modelowanym głosem. – Jak rozumiem, wdrażanie świeżo zatrudnionych pracowników należało w przeszłości do pani obowiązków?</p><p>– Owszem, tak zrobię.</p><p>Doskonale wyczytywał z jej oczu, co o tym wszystkim myśli (zwłaszcza o nowych nauczycielach), ale połknęła gorzki komentarz. Była twarda, to musiał jej przyznać. Zdążył ją dobrze poznać w ciągu minionych lat, mimo to zdołała go zadziwić. Niezwłocznie otworzyła drzwi przed rodzeństwem Śmierciożerców, jakby chciała jak najszybciej wypełnić ten smutny obowiązek. Alecto wzruszyła ramionami i uśmiechnęła się bezczelnie.</p><p>– Kolorowych snów, dyrektorze.</p><p>– Właśnie, dyrektorze – dołączył do niej Amycus. – Baw się dobrze, sprzątając ten zaszlamiony burdel.</p><p>Subtelni, nie ma co.</p><p>Słyszał, jak na schodach oboje wybuchają wulgarnym śmiechem. Przynajmniej oni mieli ubaw, w to nie wątpił. Severus chciał już tylko zostać sam ze swoimi myślami. Niestety, nawet to nie było mu dane, bo nadal stróżująca przy wejściu Minerwa wyraźnie się ociągała. Cała aż wibrowała z emocji, nie mogąc podjąć decyzji. Jednak w końcu, pod wpływem impulsywnego odruchu, zatrzasnęła drzwi za Śmierciożercami i energicznie podeszła do jego biurka. Severus wciąż cierpliwie stał przy oknie i ledwo zwrócił na nią uwagę.</p><p>– Nigdy nie uda ci się go zastąpić – syknęła Minerwa bardziej z bólem niż złością. – Nigdy!</p><p>– Zatem świetnie się składa, że nie mam podobnych ambicji.</p><p>– Jak mogłeś tu wrócić po tym, co zrobiłeś? – zaatakowała go znowu. – Nie masz wstydu?</p><p>– To był tragiczny wypadek, nad którym ubolewam wraz z całą czarodziejską społecznością – wyrecytował gładko Snape. – Dumbledore...</p><p>– Nie wymawiaj jego nazwiska! – Zacisnęła dłonie na brzegu biurka z taką siłą, że zbielały jej palce.</p><p>Stał przed nią nieporuszony jak zawsze. W ogóle się nie zmienił, nadal od stóp do głów odziany w czerń, z przetłuszczonymi włosami i ironicznie uniesioną brwią. Sukinsyn w każdym calu.</p><p>– Profesor McGonagall, jest pani wolna – oświadczył.</p><p>Tyle wystarczyło. Odwróciła się z prychnięciem i wymaszerowała z gabinetu. Zapewne miała ochotę trzasnąć drzwiami (a najpewniej również go przekląć), jednak zadowoliła się jedynie wymownym uniesieniem głowy. Opuściła go pełna gryfońskiej dumy i godności.</p><p>Tym lepiej dla niej, taka postawa na pewno jej się przyda.</p><p>Dopiero gdy Severus został sam, po raz pierwszy zajął krzesło Albusa Dumbledore'a – za jego wielkim biurkiem, w jego dawnym gabinecie. Gdzieś za plecami miał również drzemiący w ramach portret, a z przodu dobry widok na ozdobną żerdź po feniksie. Wyciągnął różdżkę błyskawicznym ruchem wyćwiczonym podczas niezliczonych pojedynków i jednym zaklęciem posłał ustrojstwo w diabły. Sam nie planował hodować żadnych ptaków. Nie wprowadził też jak dotąd żadnych zmian w wystroju. Po śmierci Dumbledore'a zniknęły tylko jego osobiste drobiazgi, reszta pozostała na swoich miejscach. Nie przeszkadzało mu to, w zasadzie było mu kompletnie wszystko jedno.</p><p>Oparł czoło na dłoniach i rozmasował pulsujące skronie.</p><p>Ciężka jest głowa, która nosi tiarę dyrektora.</p><p>***</p><p>Do początku nowego roku szkolnego został niecały tydzień. Severus miał czas, żeby przygotować się do swojej roli – o ile do czegoś takiego da się przygotować. Wprawdzie po świecie od dawna krążyła już oficjalna, zatwierdzona przez nowe ministerstwo wersja wydarzeń ze szczegółami opisująca tragiczny „wypadek" na Wieży Astronomicznej (i przy okazji subtelnie sugerująca, że warto byłoby na tę okoliczność przesłuchać nieobecnego Harry'ego P.), ale i tak... Tutaj wszyscy znali prawdę. Tę prawdę, której według pierwotnego Planu nie mieli poznać aż do końca, i która tak wiele rzeczy skomplikowała. Byłoby miło, gdyby Dumbledore zawczasu postanowił wtajemniczyć w ich wspólne sprawy kogoś jeszcze, gdyby zrobił wyjątek choćby dla McGonagall. Pomoc wicedyrektorki byłaby nieoceniona... Niestety, musiał radzić sobie sam.</p><p>Z pewnością nie spodziewali się, że wróci do szkoły. Gdyby był tym, za kogo go uważali, na pewno by tego nie zrobił. Co za idiotyczny pomysł, doprawdy! Mistrz eliksirów tryumfalnie obejmujący stanowisko dyrektora po zarżnięciu swojego poprzednika. Tylko Albus mógł to wymyślić. Tylko Albus mógł się łudzić, że to zadziała. Tylko Albus mógł to wszystko radośnie zrzucić na jego barki, podczas gdy sam spokojnie relaksował się już dwa metry pod ziemią. Snape widział, jak na niego patrzyli, jak spuszczali wzrok, gdy przypadkiem skrzyżował z nimi spojrzenia. Słyszał szepty za swoimi plecami. I mimo to musiał zamiatać długą peleryną wciąż te same korytarze, jakby nic go to wszystko nie obchodziło.</p><p>Bo powinien być widziany. To pierwsza zasada. Sprawdzać, kontrolować, przeglądać kąty – jak przystało na nowego pana na włościach. Dopominać się o papiery, dopytywać o szczegóły, planować spotkania. Obejmować w posiadanie, zaprowadzać nowe porządki, dokładnie sprawdzać statusy krwi. Robić to wszystko, czego po nim oczekiwano. A do tego udawać, że sam wybrał Carrowów i bardzo raduje się na możliwość ścisłej współpracy z nimi.</p><p>O szalony Salazarze!</p><p>Jakkolwiek by na to nie patrzył, jego najbliższa przyszłość rysowała się ponuro. Przez dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę musiał trzymać gardę. Nie wiedział, kiedy spodziewać się uroku ciśniętego w plecy albo trucizny w kawie – wolne żarty, nadal jedynym trucicielem w zamku był on sam, a i tak zawsze nosił w kieszeni bezoar. Tak po prawdzie, trochę go rozczarowali. Spodziewał się rezygnacji... a zarazem się ich bał. Po fali wypowiedzeń pojawiłyby się wakaty, które znowu należałoby zapełnić zwolennikami Czarnego Pana. Jednym słowem, bał się tego, co Albus od początku ignorował. Lepiej znał się na ludziach – na szczęście. Koniec świata, końcem świata, ale dobra posada w budżetówce nadal liczyła się ponad wszystko.</p><p>Severus nalegał na spożywanie posiłków w Wielkiej Sali, mimo że bez uczniów zamek był praktycznie pusty. Musiał się przyzwyczajać, musiał ćwiczyć... Niestety, na honorowym miejscu pośrodku wielkiego stołu nauczycielskiego siedział sam (walcząc z mdłościami nad talerzem), jeśli Alecto i Amycus akurat nie pofatygowali się na górę i nie zajęli krzeseł po obu jego stronach. Reszta grona pedagogicznego omijała jadalnię, ignorując polecenia i wysyłając w stronę dyrektora jasny komunikat. W porządku, wolna wola. Po rozpoczęciu roku szkolnego nie będzie już z tym problemów, po prostu zakaże w kuchni wydawania posiłków do osobistych pokojów. Kto tu w końcu jest przebiegłym Ślizgonem?</p><p>Całymi dniami był zajęty. Gdy opuszczał wieczorem gabinet, dosłownie leciał z nóg. A potem docierał do swoich kwater, padał na łóżko i nie mógł spać. Dlatego ponownie podnosił się do pionu, przebierał w swój stały, mroczny kostium i zgodnie ze starym zwyczajem wychodził patrolować korytarze. Przyzwyczajenie stanowi wszak drugą naturę człowieka.</p><p>***</p><p>Nie wiedział, która jest godzina. Stracił poczucie czasu. Owinięty szczelnie czarną peleryną przechadzał się niczym upiór długą galerią na jednym z górnych pięter zamku. Po cichu liczył, że może uda mu się napotkać poltergeista i w ten sposób spuścić nieco frustracji, ale widać nawet duchy bojkotowały jego awans. Bardzo przykre. Korytarze Hogwartu były idealnie ciche i puste, co dotąd nie zdarzyło się praktycznie nigdy podczas jego długiej pedagogicznej kariery.</p><p>Pomyślał gorzko, że reforma edukacyjna Czarnego Pana rzeczywiście przynosi imponujące efekty.</p><p>Pogrążony we własnych ponurych dumaniach potrzebował nieco czasu, zanim uświadomił sobie, że się pomylił. W ciemności przed sobą słyszał jednak kroki. Ciche i bardzo lekki – możliwe, że nie dotarłyby do jego uszu, gdyby nie ta wszechogarniająca pustka i przeczulone zmysły paranoika. Ktoś też nie mógł tej nocy spać i zamiast walczyć z losem, wybrał się na spacer.</p><p>Severus odruchowo sięgnął po różdżkę i mocno zacisnął na niej palce, bo nigdy nie wiadomo. Tak przygotowany ruszył przed siebie kocim krokiem, żeby nie spłoszyć intruza. Dotarł aż do zakrętu, nikogo nie napotykając, po czym kryjąc się przy murze, wyjrzał na dalszą część korytarza. Po tej stronie zamku było znacznie jaśniej, bo przez wielkie okna wpadał do środka matowy blask księżyca tuż po pełni. Fantastyczne światło ujawniło, że bezsenny mistrz eliksirów rzeczywiście miał towarzystwo, i to takie, którego absolutnie się nie spodziewał.</p><p>Długim korytarzem przemykała kobieta. Wysoka i szczupła, w prostej szacie i z długim, kraciastym szalem narzuconym na ramiona, który sięgał aż do ziemi i snuł się za nią niczym ogon. Z początku Severus nie miał pewności, czy jednak nie jest jednym z duchów, bo to pojawiała się przed jego oczami w plamie światła, to znowu znikała w cieniu pomiędzy oknami. Długie niemal do pasa, ogniście rude włosy płonęły wokół niej jak rozmigotana poświata – jedyna plama koloru na monochromatycznym obrazku. Kobieta szła bez pośpiechu, jakby miała do swojej dyspozycji cały czas wszechświata. Czasami przystawała na moment, gdy coś przyciągnęło jej uwagę. Mimo ciemności z ciekawością przyglądała się zawieszonym na ścianach obrazom, podziwiała zbroje, posągi oraz inne rozlokowane w korytarzu artefakty, których na tej trasie znajdowało się bez liku. Gdy przypadkiem stanęła do niego bokiem, Snape zaobserwował, że dźwiga ze sobą naręcze starych książek.</p><p>Bardzo interesujące.</p><p>Odruchowo przyspieszył kroku. Nie starał się specjalnie zachowywać cicho, więc powinna go już zauważyć. Skoro tak się nie stało, musiała być wyjątkowo zatopiona we własnych myślach. Gdy znalazł się bliżej, usłyszał, że dziwna kobieta nuci jakąś wesołą, skoczną piosenkę. Miała ciężki, śpiewny akcent – wręcz historyczny! – który ani trochę nie wydawał mu się odpowiedni w tym miejscu i czasie:</p><p>I love a lassie, a bonnie, bonnie lassie<br/>
She's as pure as the lily in the dell<br/>
She's as sweet as the heather<br/>
The bonnie purple heather<br/>
Mary, ma Scotch bluebell</p><p>– Dobry wieczór – odezwał się głośno za jej plecami.</p><p>Ruda kobieta drgnęła, ale nie upuściła książek, czym nieco mu zaimponowała. Gdy zaczęła się odwracać, na moment wstrzymał oddech i uświadomił sobie, jak mocno bije mu serce.</p><p>Niepotrzebnie.</p><p>To nie była ona.</p><p>Spojrzała na niego oczami stalowoszarymi jak niebo tuż przed burzą. Z piegowatego nosa lekko zsuwały się za duże okulary.</p><p>– Och, dobry wieczór, panie dyrektorze – odpowiedziała uprzejmie, niemal przed nim dygając. Akcent nagle zniknął, choć w głosie został po nim delikatny pogłos.</p><p>Severus przyglądał się chłodno jej samej, niesionym przez nią książkom i szalikowi w szkocką kratę. Rozpoznała go, chociaż on nie miał bladego pojęcia, kim jest to stworzenie. Nigdy wcześniej jej nie widział.</p><p>– Czy mogę wiedzieć, z kim mam przyjemność?</p><p>Była młoda, całkiem ładna i widocznie zdezorientowana. Jej nieco za duże usta ułożyły się w okrągłe, zdumione „o".</p><p>– No tak – uświadomiła sobie. – Nie zostaliśmy sobie dotąd oficjalnie przedstawieni. Nazywam się Bella Brae Buchanan, jestem...</p><p>– Nową bibliotekarką – dokończył za nią Severus.</p><p>– Brawo! – ucieszyła się idiotycznie. – Zgadł pan.</p><p>Przypomniał sobie, że gdzieś w powodzi niekończących się dokumentów, przez które musiał się przekopać, przewinęło się to charakterystyczne nazwisko. W zeszłym roku Dumbledore poszukiwał pomocnicy dla pani Pince, gdy zaczęła przebąkiwać o problemach zdrowotnych i emeryturze. Zatrudnienie dziewczyny stanowiło ostatnią decyzję kadrową w jego życiu. Severus jeszcze raz przyjrzał się rudej kobiecie. Jeśli wziąć pod uwagę szczególny gust Albusa, mógł spodziewać się po niej absolutnie wszystkiego.</p><p>– Co pani tu robi, pani...</p><p>– Panno – poprawiła go od razu.</p><p>– ... panno Buchanan?</p><p>– Zatrudnił mnie pański poprzednik – wyjaśniła, źle rozumiejąc pytanie. – Co za straszna śmierć, tak spaść z wieży... Okropność! Objęłam posadę całkiem niedawno. Wydaje mi się, że był pan wówczas w podróży...</p><p>– Dużo podróżuję. Służbowo.</p><p>– Ależ naturalnie. – Skinęła głową Bella Brae. – Profesor McGonagall ostrzegała mnie, że jest pan niezwykle zajętym człowiekiem i nie lubi, gdy się mu zawraca głowę bez potrzeby.</p><p>„Sprytne", myślał Snape, nie zdejmując z bibliotekarki uważnego spojrzenia. Może jednak nie docenił Minerwy, która na własną rękę postanowiła rozsiewać jego czarną legendę wśród nowych pracowników, ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem niewinnych gąsek płci żeńskiej. Tak zapobiegawczo.</p><p>– Dlaczego o tej porze nie jest pani w swoim pokoju? – przeformułował wcześniejsze pytanie.</p><p>– Nie mogłam zasnąć – odpowiedziała po prostu. – Marzyłam o tej pracy od lat, odkąd sama uczęszczałam do Hogwartu. Teraz z radości nie potrafię zmrużyć oka. Pewnie pomyśli pan, że jestem szalona...</p><p>– Owszem.</p><p>– Ale ja zwyczajnie nie umiem spać w nowym miejscu i przy takim księżycu. Nogi same mnie niosą! No i nie miałam świadomości, że pracowników również obowiązuje cisza nocna.</p><p>– Teoretycznie nie, przynajmniej na razie – uspokoił ją. – Czy powinna pani wynosić tyle książek z biblioteki? – zainteresował się ze zwykłą dla siebie czujnością.</p><p>– Są dla mnie. – Uśmiechnęła się. – Uczciwie wypożyczone z zachowaniem wszelkich formalności. Uwielbiam czytać.</p><p>– A zatem będzie pani zachwycona swoją nową posadą, panno Buchanan. W zamku nie znajdzie pani wielu innych rozrywek poza wieczorem z lekturą.</p><p>– Idealnie! – ucieszyła się. – Ciekawe życie to nie dla mnie, dyrektorze, jest zbyt przerażające. Szczególnie teraz...</p><p>– To znaczy?</p><p>– Wie pan, przy wszystkim, co się obecnie dzieje na świecie – zniżyła głos do szeptu. – Śmierciożercach czających się w mroku... Na pewno pan o tym słyszał.</p><p>Severus po raz pierwszy od bardzo długiego czasu miał ochotę roześmiać się w głos. Ruda jak marchewka, zielona jak pola Irlandii... Czy skąd tam pochodziła. Kim była, na Salazara, ta dziwaczna dziewoja wyśpiewująca w środku nocy ludowe piosenki? Czy Albus w swojej łaskawej kreatywności uszczęśliwił go na sam koniec jeszcze jednym kłopotliwym prezentem pożegnalnym, o którym zapomniał wspomnieć? Skąd on wytrzasnął taką owcę?!</p><p>– Proszę iść do siebie, panno Buchanan – polecił dyrektorskim tonem. – Wprawdzie Hogwart to istotnie fascynujące miejsce, ale ze zwiedzaniem może pani poczekać do rana. W blasku dnia więcej widać.</p><p>„Żeby pani jeszcze – nie daj Merlinie! – nie porwał jakiś zabłąkany Śmierciożerca", dodał już na własny użytek.</p><p>Bella Brae pożegnała się z nim uprzejmie, życząc dobrej nocy, i posłusznie ruszyła przed siebie. Severus jeszcze długo widział w ciemności jej jaskrawe włosy i słyszał fragmenty przyśpiewki o liliach i wrzosach. Nawet wtedy, gdy dawno zniknęła mu z pola widzenia.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Nauczanie początkowe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– Czyli nie wolno polować na centaury? – Rozwalony na krześle naprzeciwko Severusa Carrow sprawiał przez moment wrażenie, jakby miał ochotę zarzucić stopy na biurko, ale błyskawicznie się rozmyślił pod wpływem lodowatego spojrzenia.</p><p>– Tego nie powiedziałem. Zauważyłem jedynie, że wszystko, co znajduje się w Zakazanym Lesie, zaatakowane może oddać – wyjaśnił cierpliwie dyrektor. – Nikt do końca nie poznał jego tajemnic.</p><p>– To będziemy mieć kupę roboty, co? – zarechotał Amycus.</p><p>Severus skrzywił się paskudnie.</p><p>– Moja przyjacielska rada brzmi: nie wchodzić dalej, niż wymusza to pole antyaportacyjne wokół zamku. Ale oczywiście zrobisz, jak zechcesz.</p><p>– Nie wystraszy mnie byle co!</p><p>– Tym lepiej dla ciebie.</p><p>Posiedzenie przerwało im pukanie do drzwi.</p><p>– Proszę wejść – odezwał się Snape.</p><p>McGonagall wsunęła się do gabinetu z kamienną twarzą. Wysoki kok na głowie ścisnęła jeszcze bardziej niż zazwyczaj, jakby liczyła, że w razie ewentualnego załamania nerwowego utrzyma ją w pionie.</p><p>– Przyniosłam plany zajęć do zatwierdzenia, dyrektorze.</p><p>Carrow rzucił jej złe spojrzenie, po czym wstał i przeciągnął się bezceremonialnie. Dobrze, że nie ziewnął.</p><p>– Do zobaczenia, dyrektorze – rzucił. – Wpadnij wieczorem, zagramy w kanastę czy coś.</p><p>Wymawiany na wszelkie złośliwe sposoby tytuł dyrektora wyrastał powoli na najbardziej znienawidzone słowo w prywatnym słowniku Severusa. Na sam jego dźwięk dostawał wysypki, jednak mógł tylko pokiwać głową i skinąć Amycusowi ręką. On i McGonagall wyminęli się z wzajemną odrazą przy jego biurku. Wicedyrektorka nieco zbyt gwałtownym ruchem umieściła przed samym nosem Snape'a przygotowane dokumenty. Udał, że jest nimi wielce zainteresowany, więc niezwłocznie zawróciła do wyjścia.</p><p>– Profesor McGonagall – zatrzymał ją.</p><p>Zerknęła na niego przez ramię. Siedział wyprostowany jak struna w wysokim fotelu Dumbledore'a, jakby świetnie czuł się w miejscu, na które tak ciężko zapracował.</p><p>– Dlaczego nic mi nie wiadomo o nowej bibliotekarce? – zapytał jedwabistym głosem.</p><p>Bez wysiłku wytrzymała jego spojrzenie.</p><p>– Nie uznałam tego za ważne.</p><p>– Czy nie powinienem znać swoich pracowników?</p><p>Brzydko wygięła wąskie usta. Potrafiła znakomicie ukrywać swoje uczucia, jednak zwyczajnie jej na tym nie zależało.</p><p>– To zaledwie praktykantka, nie jest pewne, czy utrzyma się w szkole na stałe. Wszystko zależy od oceny pani Pince, z nią proszę porozmawiać.</p><p>– Niezwłocznie to uczynię, dziękuję za radę.</p><p>Minerwie nie spodobał się ten rozwój wypadków. Mógł się założyć, że opuszczając gabinet, już się zastanawiała, na ile wkopała starszą czarownicę zarządzającą biblioteką. Snape powoli wyrabiał sobie pogląd, jak od tego momentu będą się toczyć sprawy w Hogwarcie. McGonagall postanowiła samowolnie w miarę możliwości trzymać go w gabinecie i w błogosławionej niewiedzy, ograniczając do minimum kontakty z pozostałymi pracownikami i – najwyraźniej – chronić cały świat szkolny przed jego bezecnym wpływem.</p><p>Cudownie.</p><p>Rzeczywiście miała prawo przypuszczać, że Snape zbyt szybko nie trafi do biblioteki. Dysponował przecież własnym specjalistycznym księgozbiorem o szerokim zakresie tematycznym, więc rzadko korzystał z zamkowych zbiorów, które od dawna nie zaspokajały jego potrzeb. A jeśli jeszcze dodatkowo zasypała Bellę Brae ostrzeżeniami dotyczącymi dyrektora-potwora i na przykład zapomniała poinformować o wspólnych posiłkach w Wielkiej Sali... Tak, miał duże szanse nigdy jej nie spotkać.</p><p>Tylko dlaczego to było takie ważne?</p><p>Severus już wcześniej wydobył z archiwum dokumenty panny Buchanan, czekał tylko, aż zostanie w gabinecie sam. Otworzył teczkę i przejrzał papiery. Spędził w tej szkole większość życia. Uczył się lub nauczał innych, wykładając przedmiot obligatoryjny przez pierwsze pięć lat nauki. Nie pamiętał jednak nazwiska, a był pewien, że bez problemu zapamiętałby podobną artystkę. Wyglądała na taką, która myśląc o niebieskich migdałach, spaliła niejeden kociołek...</p><p>O ile w ogóle była czarownicą.</p><p>Iseabail Brae Buchanan, przeczytał, unosząc brwi. Rodowita Szkotka, niech się zmiłują dobrzy bogowie! Urodzona 5 kwietnia 1962 roku, czyli zaledwie dwa lata po nim. Wyglądała zatem na młodszą, niż była, nie wspominając o tym, jak się zachowywała. Z kolei to oznaczało, że powinni studiować razem w Hogwarcie, a coś takiego nie miało miejsca.</p><p>Przerzucił szybko kilka stron.</p><p>Coraz lepiej, panna Buchanan jakimś tajemniczym zrządzeniem losu spędziła w Hogwarcie tylko dwa ostatnie lata, kiedy jego akurat nie było w pobliżu. Należała do Domu Helgi Hufflepuff, osiągnęła przyzwoite wyniki na owutemach. Danych o wcześniejszej edukacji magicznej – brak. Wśród papierzysk znalazło się za to kilka zaświadczeń, wypisów i świadectw, które na odległość zalatywały mugolami. Ukoronowaniem tego wszystkiego okazał się dyplom stwierdzający, że panna Buchanan ukończył z wynikiem bardzo dobrym... Uniwersytet! Ostatni dorzucony dokument potwierdzał status krwi: czystokrwista.</p><p>Myślał, że śpiewająca wiedźma jest tylko niezbyt mądra, ale ewidentnie kryło się za tym coś więcej. Postanowił uważnie przyjrzeć się „nieważnej" praktykantce.</p><p>***</p><p>Severus zrobił dokładnie tak, jak postanowił. Opuścił gabinet i po krótkim kontrolnym spacerze korytarzami zamku zanurzył się w kojącej ciszy biblioteki. Sam się zdziwił, dlaczego nie zagląda tam częściej. Zapach starych książek i kurzu – jak niewiele innych w jego życiu – budził wyłącznie pozytywne skojarzenia.</p><p>Od razu ją zauważył. Nowa bibliotekarka uwijała się za długą ladą, porządkując katalog podręczny w zastępstwie pani Pince, której nie było nigdzie widać. W świetle dnia niewiele się zmieniła, nadal najbardziej rzucały się w oczy rude włosy, obecnie dodatkowo podkreślone ukośnymi promieniami słońca. Miała na sobie grzeczną tweedową marynarkę w kratę – nic dziwnego, że tak szybko znalazła nić porozumienia z Minerwą, łączyło je wyczucie stylu. Jeżeli dobrze słyszał, zanuciła pod nosem coś o rabarbarze, a potem odruchowo poprawiła stojący na kontuarze wazonik z drobnymi, błękitnymi kwiatkami. Severus bezbłędnie rozpoznał szkockie dzwoneczki. Panna Buchanan była patriotką.</p><p>Odchrząknął. Odwróciła się zaintrygowana.</p><p>– Dzień dobry, panie dyrektorze.</p><p>Jako jedyna w zamku wymawiała jego tytuł bez podtekstów, więc zasłużyła na łaskawe skinienie głową.</p><p>– Ma pani ciekawy akcent, panno Buchanan – rozpoczął dochodzenie neutralnie, zadając jej niewinne pytanie. – Już wczoraj zwróciłem na to uwagę.</p><p>– Urodziłam się w górach – wyjaśniła ochoczo, podchodząc bliżej. – Co zabawne, nie tak daleko stąd.</p><p>„Góralka", myślał gorączkowo Severus. „I co jeszcze?".</p><p>Wyminęła ladę i znalazła się blisko niego. Za blisko. Z tej odległości mógł policzyć wszystkie piegi na jej nosie. Nie była od niego wiele niższa, ale drobnej budowy. Cofnął się instynktownie.</p><p>– Jednak jeśli akcent stanowi problem, mogę go w każdej chwili zgubić – dodała pokojowo. – Większość życia spędziłam w Londynie, gdzie kolejne nauczycielki próbowały go wybić ze mnie kijami. Potrafię się posługiwać cywilizowaną mową.</p><p>– Akurat tym proszę się nie przejmować, akcent nie ma wielkiego znaczenia.</p><p>– Dzięki niech będą wielkiej Cailleach! – zawołała ze śmiechem. – Nie lubię udawać.</p><p>Ten moment wybrała sobie Irma Pince, aby wyjść ze składziku z naręczem wiekowych książek, które w końcu doczekały się nowej oprawy. Na widok Snape'a konwersującego sobie w najlepsze z praktykantką zamarła na progu jak spetryfikowana. W taki dzień prędzej spodziewałaby się własnej śmierci niż wizyty miłościwie panującego szefa.</p><p>– Czym możemy panu służyć, prof... dyrektorze.</p><p>Rzucił jej spojrzenie szybkie jak trzask bicza. Przejęzyczenie zdecydowanie go uraziło.</p><p>– Szukam „Eliksirów dla zaawansowanych" – oświadczył zimno.</p><p>– Nie sądziłam, że planuje pan w tym roku prowadzić zajęcia.</p><p>– Nie mam takiego zamiaru, muszę jedynie coś sprawdzić, a mój prywatny podręcznik nieszczęśliwie zaginął. Czy mógłbym prosić o wolny egzemplarz?</p><p>– Oczywiście, zaraz panu przyniosę – zaoferowała pani Pince.</p><p>– Nie – powstrzymał ją natychmiast Severus. – Nie chciałbym pani fatygować, biorąc pod uwagę niepokojące wieści o pani stanie zdrowia. Panna Buchanan może mnie obsłużyć. Jak rozumiem, jest dostatecznie wykwalifikowana?</p><p>Dostrzegł popłoch na twarzy starszej bibliotekarki. Aha, trafił w punkt – coś tu zdecydowanie było na rzeczy. Coś, czego jeszcze nie rozumiał, ale nic straconego. Zamierzał szybko nadrobić braki.</p><p>Tym bardziej że Bella Brae wydawała się wniebowzięta z powodu okazji do spełnienia dobrego uczynku, nie potrzebowała dodatkowej zachęty.</p><p>– Ależ naturalnie, dyrektorze. Obroniłam tytuł magistra na uniwersytecie w Glasgow, moją specjalnością były studia nad kulturą celtycką, ale zaliczyłam też przyspieszony kurs bibliotekoznawstwa. Czy chce pan posłuchać o mojej edukacji? – rozgadała się, dochodząc do wniosku, że przełożony postanowił ją sprawdzić.</p><p>Pani Pince zbladła.</p><p>– Bardzo chętnie – odpowiedział Snape tonem niemal sympatycznym. – Zauważam dość szerokie zainteresowania, panno Buchanan. Niestety, jak mi się wydaje, sam nie miałem przyjemności pani uczyć?</p><p>– Rzeczywiście nie – zastanowiła się nad tym przez chwilę. – Musieliśmy się minąć. Moja sytuacja była dość skomplikowana...</p><p>– Ach tak? Zamieniam się w słuch.</p><p>Nie musiał się nawet starać ani wymyślać szczwanych podchodów. Bella Brae okazała się gadatliwa i sama z radością udzielała mu wszelkich informacji. Nie zapominała przy tym o wyznaczonym zadaniu. Bezzwłocznie ruszyła w stronę regału, o którym Snape wiedział, że znajdują się tam zapasowe szkolne podręczniki przeznaczone do użytku zapominalskich lub zbyt ubogich uczniów. Wykonała w jego stronę nieśmiały gest, jakby chciała, żeby podążył za nią. Nie musiała prosić dwa razy. Tak właśnie zrobił i po chwili znaleźli się w ciasnym przejściu między regałami, daleko od ciekawskich oczu pani Pince.</p><p>– Moi rodzice byli naukowcami – opowiadała Bella Brae, zadzierając głowę i rozglądając się za książką do eliksirów, która znajdowała się tuż przed jej nosem. – Prowadzili szeroko zakrojone badania nad zwyczajami mugoli na zlecenie Ministerstwa Magii. Mieszkaliśmy wśród nich incognito, a ja uczęszczałam w ciągu dnia do zwyczajnej brytyjskiej szkoły. To było niezwykłe doświadczenie.</p><p>– Domyślam się.</p><p>– Dawało rodzicom możliwość wglądu w mugolski system oświaty, ale wiązało się też z dodatkowymi problemami. Każdego wieczoru musiałam samodzielnie nadrabiać materiał z zakresu czarodziejskiej edukacji. Można zatem powiedzieć, że byłam szkolona w domu. Niestety, gdy sytuacja polityczna stała się niepewna, badania przerwano, a rodziców odwołano z placówki ze względów bezpieczeństwa. Dopiero wtedy, z początkiem szóstej klasy, mogłam dołączyć do klasy w Hogwarcie.</p><p>Severus słuchał jej uważnie, z coraz większym trudem panując nad twarzą. Mugole, tajny projekt rządowy, wychowanie w niemagicznym świecie! W samym środku tego cholernego chaosu, podczas dziejowej rewolucji i wobec komisji sprawdzającej prawomyślne pochodzenie, on trzymał w swojej własnej szkole prawdziwą bombę. Dumbledore umieścił ją tuż pod jego nosem. Jak? Po co? Dlaczego? Tego nie mógł mu już wyjaśnić. Nic dziwnego, że inne nauczycielki tak wokół niej skakały, rozpaczliwie próbując ją ukryć. Snape przecież dobrze wiedział, co za drobne polityczne tarapaty wiele lat temu sprowadziły rodzinę panny Buchanan z powrotem do macierzy. Akurat wtedy wybuchła Pierwsza Wojna i zwolennicy Czarnego Pana wycinali w pień wszystkich zdrajców krwi, wielbicieli mugoli i inne podejrzane jednostki. A teraz historia właśnie zatoczyła koło.</p><p>Tymczasem beztroska Bella Brae – wykazująca nikłą wiedzę o świecie i zerową świadomość co do tego, KIM on właściwie jest – radośnie wypaplała mu wszystko przy pierwszej nadarzającej się okazji.</p><p>Kretynka! Przeklęta szkocka owca!</p><p>Co niby miał z nią zrobić?</p><p>– Czy o ten podręcznik chodziło? – W końcu odnalazła „Eliksiry dla zaawansowanych", zdjęła je z półki i podała mu z uśmiechem.</p><p>Severus uświadomił sobie boleśnie, że w całym wielkim zamku jest jedyną osobą, która uśmiecha się do niego swobodnie, szczerze, a wręcz przyjaźnie i zwraca do niego z szacunkiem.</p><p>Diabli nadali!</p><p>– Dziękuję, panno Buchanan.</p><p>– Żaden problem. Czy życzy pan sobie czegoś jeszcze, dyrektorze?</p><p>„Żebyś stąd zniknęła, przeklęta kobieto, i nie oglądała się wstecz", odpowiedział w myślach, ale na głos rzucił tylko na odczepnego:</p><p>– Obowiązki wzywają.</p><p>Aż do samych drzwi biblioteki odprowadzał go niechętny wzrok madame Pince, która tylko udawała, że spokojnie uzupełnia katalogi. Z kolei niczego nieświadoma praktykantka powróciła do nucenia i układania książek.</p><p>***</p><p>– Bella Brae? – powtórzył sennie wybudzony z drzemki portret Albusa Dumbledore'a. – Przykro mi, mój drogi, nie wiem, o kim mowa.</p><p>– Iseabail Buchanan? – Severus wypróbował prawidłowy zestaw danych.</p><p>– Niestety.</p><p>– Niech to szlag!</p><p>– Znam Bellę Black – przypomniał sobie namalowany czarodziej, który bardzo chciał być pomocny.</p><p>– Ja też – mruknął Severus. – Oby nigdy się nie spotkały.</p><p>Wpatrywał się w swojego poprzednika spod nieprzychylnie zmarszczonych brwi. Malowanie wspomnień było bardziej sentymentalną sztuczką na użytek żyjących niż prawdziwym utrwaleniem zmarłego czarodzieja na płótnie. Istniały nieprzekraczalne granice... Albus i tak pchnął to zaklęcie niemal na granicę absurdu, próbując zakodować w swoim portrecie jak najwięcej szczegółów dotyczących Planu. Zazwyczaj obrazy zachowywały zaledwie kilka charakterystycznych cech, min, gestów i zabawnych powiedzonek. Głupio byłoby myśleć, że znajdujący się na ścianie portret Dumbledore'a okaże się pod tym względem wyjątkowy. Jeśli panna Buchanan była zaledwie jednym z mniej ważnych sekretów, do tego w żaden sposób niezwiązanym z Potterem, nie miała szans zachować się w jego malowanej pamięci. Severus nie znalazł prostych odpowiedzi. Jeżeli chciał wiedzieć więcej, musiał kombinować na własną rękę. Na szczęście obiekt do tej pory współpracował wzorowo.</p><p>Odwrócił się od portretu i zajął miejsce przy biurku. Dokumenty bibliotekarki nadal leżały przed nim wśród wielu innych papierów. Przejrzał je już kilka razy, ale nie znalazł dodatkowych wskazówek. Nie wiedział, na ile może sobie pozwolić na pytania – i czy ktoś mu odpowie. Nie chciał zwracać na tę owcę uwagi Carrowów. Szanse, że pod wpływem chwilowego zaćmienia udadzą się do biblioteki i na nią natrafią, były szczęśliwie znikome, ale co dalej? Czy powinien podrażnić McGonagall na tyle, żeby zamknęła swoją protegowaną na wieczność w otoczeniu starych ksiąg? Czy to coś da?</p><p>Co prawda, mógł też ją po prostu zwolnić.</p><p>I z taką historią wrzucić w sam środek wojny...</p><p>Cholera!</p><p>Sprawa szkockiej bibliotekarki miała przynajmniej ten pozytywny skutek, że znakomicie odwróciła jego uwagę. Nie musiał nieustannie myśleć o tym, że spędza kolejny rok w Hogwarcie, w dodatku jako najbardziej znienawidzony dyrektor w dziejach, a na horyzoncie coraz wyraźniej majaczy potencjalny kryzys potteryczny – mógł wybuchnąć w każdym momencie, a Severus musiał być na miejscu, żeby gasić pożary i zapobiegać katastrofom. Pośród tego wszystkiego Bella Brae wydawała się niemal powiewem świeżego, wiosennego powietrza.</p><p>Nagle kominek w dyrektorskim gabinecie rozjarzył się zielonymi płomieniami, po czym zawirowała w nim głowa Carrowa. Severus wychylił się zza biurka i papierów, tłumiąc znudzone westchnienie.</p><p>– Nadal tutaj, Snape? – zdziwił się Amycus.</p><p>– Jak widać – warknął. – Mam mnóstwo roboty.</p><p>– Jednak kiepska ta fucha, co? – zarechotał. – Trzeba było poprosić Czarnego Pana o jakąś lepszą nagrodę.</p><p>W tym momencie Severus myślał jedynie o miłosiernej śmierci, o czym nie mógłby powiedzieć na głos. Dlatego uśmiechnął się z wyższością.</p><p>– Nie zrozumiałbyś tego.</p><p>– Pewnie nie. Ja mam gdzieś tę szkołę, ale rozkaz to rozkaz. Powyrywamy chwasty, zaprowadzimy porządek... Wszystko zgodnie z wolą Czarnego Pana.</p><p>Snape tylko kiwnął głową, roztaczając wokół siebie atmosferę wielkiego zapracowania. Co miał na to odpowiedzieć? Powoli zaczynał żałować, że jednak nie wrócił do nauczania eliksirów. Miałby jeszcze więcej obowiązków i oko na wszystko... W tym głównie na Carrowów. Spodziewał się z ich strony mnóstwa kłopotów.</p><p>– Wpadniesz na drinka? – zaproponował Amycus, który zapewne zafiuukał właśnie w tym celu. – Alecto już tu jest.</p><p>O upiorny Salazarze, czy to miało go skusić?</p><p>– Może później – wykręcił się. – Muszę coś dokończyć. I nie przesadzajcie z piciem, bardzo was proszę. To jednak jest szkoła.</p><p>– Jasne, jasne – zbył go Śmierciożerca. – Na razie całkiem pusta. I nasza. Nie ma się czym przejmować.</p><p>Gdy to mówił, widocznie coś mu się przypomniało. Widmowa głowa z kominka uniosła się nieco wyżej, wpatrując w coś za plecami Severusa. Nie musiał się nawet zastanawiać, na co takiego.</p><p>– Po co ci ten bohomaz starego miłośnika szlam i wykolejeńców? – zagadnął złowróżbnym tonem. – Wyniesiemy go na błonia i urządzimy ognisko, co ty na to?</p><p>– Taka jest tradycja – wyjaśnił Severus bez cienia nadziei na to, że zostanie zrozumiany. – Portret poprzednika trafia na honorowe miejsce.</p><p>– I co z tego? Teraz obowiązują nowe zasady, nie musisz go tu trzymać, chyba że jako tarczę do rzutek.</p><p>„Dużo obowiązków", myślał spokojnie Snape. „Jak najwięcej i jak najdalej od Carrowów".</p><p>– Nic się nie zmienia – powiedział z naciskiem. – Nie pamiętasz? Wszystko jest w najlepszym porządku, sprawy toczą się gładko, a my sprawiamy idealne wrażenie.</p><p>Amycus ziewnął przeciągle. Nic a nic nie rozumiał i zapewne potwornie się nudził. W końcu kiwnął Snape'owi ręką i zniknął z kominka.</p><p>Severus tkwił na swoim wysokim krześle zmęczony i zły.</p><p>***</p><p>Późną nocą przebrana do snu Bella Brae Buchanan siedziała w sypialni przed lustrem i przy świecy. Oczekiwania fabularne dyktowały, że powinna w tym czasie szczotkować swoje długie, lśniące włosy... Jednak każda zdrowa na umyśle kobieta czy czarownica wie, że kręconych włosów się nie czesze – po takich torturach nie byłyby już kręcone. Odrzuciła do tyłu szczególnie irytujący kosmyk, który uparcie wpadał jej do oka, i ponownie pochyliła się nad książką.</p><p>W swojej komnacie boleśnie odczuwała brak biurka albo przynajmniej stoliczka do pisania, ale jeszcze nie była pewna, komu ma się na ten temat pożalić. Pani Pince, jej bezpośrednia szefowa, była surowa i nie sprawiała wrażenia osoby, którą interesowałyby takie drobiazgi, jak ekscentryczne życzenia podwładnych. Własny pokój, przyzwoita pensja i utrzymanie stanowiły już dostateczny bonus dla skromnej i długo pozbawionej zatrudnienia bibliotekarki. Profesor McGonagall wywarła na niej pozytywne wrażenie, jednak ostatnio wydawała się podenerwowana, więc Bella nie chciała zawracać jej głowy. Wcześniej była dla niej miła i cierpliwa, zmieniła się dopiero niedawno, dokładnie w momencie, gdy w zamku pojawił się on.</p><p>Dyrektor Severus Snape.</p><p>Czy to jemu powinna zgłosić swoje uwagi co do wyposażenia, które obejmowało absurdalnych rozmiarów toaletkę z gigantycznym lustrem, ale pomijało stolik do pisania, wygodne krzesło i przyzwoitą liczbę półek na książki? Nie znała go wprawdzie zbyt dobrze, ale coś jej podpowiadało, że nie uznałby tego za pożądany temat do konwersacji.</p><p>Bella Brae wróciła do swojej książki i czule pogładziła palcami grube strony z czerpanego papieru. Miała przed sobą wspaniałe wydanie zbioru najpiękniejszych ballad angielskich, irlandzkich, walijskich i szkockich. Ozdobne, wypełnione rycinami i dołączonymi zapisami nutowymi. Prawdziwy skarb, nic cenniejszego nie posiadała. Zaczerpnęła oddech i przeczytała na głos kilka wersów ze swoim naturalnym akcentem:</p><p>Twas in the merry month of May<br/>When green buds all were swelling,<br/>Sweet William on his death bed lay<br/>For love of Barbara Allen.</p><p>He sent his servant to the town<br/>To the place where she was dwelling,<br/>Saying you must come, to my master dear<br/>If your name be Barbara Allen.</p><p>So slowly, slowly she got up<br/>And slowly she drew nigh him,<br/>And the only words to him did say<br/>Young man I think you're dying.</p><p>Zamknęła książkę, uśmiechnęła się do siebie i zdmuchnęła świecę.</p><p>***</p><p>Daleko od zamku krew już dawno przestała płynąć po podłodze skromnego mugolskiego mieszkania. Napotkała po drodze puszysty biały dywanik i teraz wsiąkała powoli w materiał, zasychając na brzegach. Przybyli na miejsce zdarzenia funkcjonariusze policji mieli poważny problem z doliczeniem się właściwej liczby ofiar. Trudno było na chłodno przeanalizować to, co zastali na miejscu, miało im się to śnić jeszcze przez wiele, wiele lat. Od razu zauważyli jednak rozsypane na podłodze i rozdeptane, drobne błękitne kwiatki. Dzwoneczki.</p><p>Zdrajcy krwi w całej Wielkiej Brytanii nie mogli dłużej spać spokojnie, odkąd do czynnej służby u Lorda Voldemorta powrócił ich najbardziej zajadły wróg.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Gry edukacyjne</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– Coś musimy postanowić – powiedział Filius Flitwick głosem drżącym z oburzenia. – Obrać jakiś wspólny front. Tego absolutnie nie wolno tak zostawić!</p><p>Nadszedł pierwszy września i wszyscy nauczyciele zgromadzili się na ostatniej naradzie przed przyjazdem uczniów. Zebrali się znacznie wcześniej, na długo przed ustaloną odgórnie godziną, żeby w spokoju wymienić myśli, zanim zjawi się dyrektor i jego świta. Nadal nie opracowali strategii działania, byli zwyczajnie zbyt oszołomieni rozwojem wypadków.</p><p>– Gdyby miał chociaż dość przyzwoitości, żeby się nie wtrącać, i dał nam pracować – podjęła poruszona do żywego Pomona Sprout. – Mógłby sobie siedzieć w tej wieży, dopóki by go szlag nie trafił!</p><p>– Przyzwoici ludzie nie mordują swoich szefów – rzuciła z cieniem humoru profesor Hooch. – Przynajmniej nie powszechnie.</p><p>– Zresztą dobrze wiemy, że tego nie zrobi – po raz pierwszy zabrała głos Minerwa McGonagall. – Severus Snape nie jest typem człowieka, który będzie trzymał się na uboczu, skoro właśnie otrzymał władzę. Przez lata nadużywał swojej pozycji jako opiekun Slytherinu. Faworyzował swoich uczniów, niesprawiedliwie traktując pozostałych. Teraz, jako pierwszy w historii dyrektor pochodzący z tego Domu, na pewno nie omieszka się zemścić za wszelkie wcześniejsze, domniemane uprzedzenia międzydomowe.</p><p>– Aż strach pomyśleć, co się będzie działo – zgodził się z nią Flitwick. – Do wszystkiego się wtrąca! Zażądał ode mnie scenariuszy lekcji z dokładnym wykazem nauczanych zaklęć, a następnie zaproponował rozszerzenia programowe, które pod względem etycznym są nie do przyjęcia! Nie zamierzam nawet używać podobnych zaklęć, nikt nie ma prawa mnie do tego zmuszać!</p><p>Profesor Slughorn milcząco zgodził się z malutkim, ale bardzo wojowniczym nauczycielem. On również otrzymał listę uprzejmych sugestii, z którymi jeszcze nie wiedział, co zrobi. Nie zamierzał jawnie występować przeciw dyrektorowi – zawsze to był swój. Wielki honor dla Domu Węża... No i jednocześnie smutna strata. To był taki zdolny, inteligentny chłopak, co też on z siebie zrobił?</p><p>Snape rozesłał wskazówki do profesorów wszystkich liczących się, poważnych przedmiotów. Spokojnie mogli spać nauczyciele, których dziedzinami gardził. Nie zawracał sobie głowy runami starożytnymi, numerologią ani astronomią. Los wróżbiarstwa pozostawał pod znakiem zapytania. Sybilla Trelawney z nerwów dygotała w kącie niepewna, czy chce zachować swoją posadę czy wręcz przeciwnie.</p><p>– Musimy pogodzić się z faktem, że Snape nie ustąpi ani nie będzie zainteresowany wypracowaniem sensownego kompromisu. Z całą pewnością nie zamierza także się przed nami chować – podsumowała wicedyrektorka, która jeszcze nie została odwołana, ale spodziewała się tego w każdej chwili. – Wczoraj wieczorem przypadkiem znalazłam na jego biurku notatki do przemowy inaugurującej nowy rok szkolny. Tak, zamierza ją wygłosić – zapewniła, gdy w pokoju nauczycielskim odezwały się poruszone głosy. Wstrząsnął nią dreszcz obrzydzenia na wspomnienie napuszonych wersów o dziejowej odpowiedzialności i potrzebie kontynuacji.</p><p>– Ten człowiek nie ma za grosz godności – oceniła profesor Sprout.</p><p>– Ani wstydu – dodał Flitwick. – Będzie przed nami tryumfował, będzie się obnosił z faktem, że został w ten sposób wyróżniony. Dobrze to wiemy!</p><p>– A te nowe nominacje? – westchnęła Minerwa. – Śmierciożercy przebrani za nauczycieli. To byłoby śmieszne, gdyby nie było tak oburzające.</p><p>– Więc co mamy robić? – zapytała pobladłymi ustami Aurora Sinistra, która miała już wątpliwą przyjemność spotkać Amycusa Carrowa w ciemnym korytarzu, gdy schodziła wieczorem z Wieży Astronomicznej.</p><p>– Przede wszystkim musimy chronić uczniów – stwierdziła z powagą McGonagall.</p><p>– Których w tym roku będzie dramatycznie mało – dodała nauczycielka zielarstwa.</p><p>Spodziewała się, że jej Dom – otwarty dla wszystkich młodych ludzi pragnących nauki, bez względu na pochodzenie i inne stereotypy – najboleśniej odczuje reformę edukacji.</p><p>– Dobro uczniów jest najważniejsze – podkreśliła wicedyrektorka. – My wiele jesteśmy w stanie znieść. Wiele złych rzeczy wydarzyło się w Hogwarcie w przeszłości, a jednak szkoła nadal stoi. Jestem przekonana, że te mury przetrzymają jeszcze jednego kiepskiego dyrektora.</p><p>– Z mojej strony nic im nie grozi, zapewniam.</p><p>Severus Snape swoim zwyczajem pojawił się w pokoju nauczycielskim bezszelestnie i w najmniej oczekiwanym momencie. Większość nauczycieli zdołała zachować kamienne twarze, tylko Trelawney sprawiała wrażenie, jakby miała lada moment zemdleć. Wszyscy zastanawiali się, od jak dawna dyrektor stał w otwartych drzwiach, ile zdążył podsłuchać i co zamierzał z tym zrobić. Snape wydawał się jednak absolutnie nieporuszony, tylko uśmiechał się kpiąco pod nosem, jakby czymś go rozbawili. Poczekał jeszcze przy wejściu na spóźniające się rodzeństwo Carrow, wpuścił ich do środka i w końcu zamknął drzwi.</p><p>– Drodzy państwo, dziękuję za tak liczną obecność – przywitał ich obojętnym głosem.</p><p>A potem szczegółowo wyjaśnił, jak od tego momentu będą się toczyć sprawy w jego szkole.</p><p>***</p><p>Ten dzień był koszmarny – od początku do końca i zgodnie z oczekiwaniami. Spokojna i całkowicie pusta szkoła stanowiła idealne miejsce do życia, ale gdy tylko zapełniła się uczniami... Koniec! Severus szybko miał wszystkiego dosyć. Przez cały dzień musiał stać sztywno wyprostowany i zadzierać głowę do sufitu, aż rozbolał go kark. Uczta powitalna była absolutnym, sztywnym i patetycznym horrorem, podczas którego tylko Ślizgoni dobrze się bawili. Stanowili zresztą najliczniejszą gromadę wobec mocno przetrzebionych pozostałych stołów.</p><p>Poza odgórnie skreślonymi z listy uczniów mugolakami, których korespondencyjnie poinformowano, że nie muszą w tym roku kupować świeżego kompletu podręczników, skoro nie mają już czego szukać w szkole magii i czarodziejstw, dobrowolnie zrezygnowała również część młodzieży z dobrych rodzin. Jednak oczywiście nie tyle, aby stanowiło to poważny problem. Edukacja jest ważna, dlatego rodzice nie zamierzali ryzykować świetlanej przyszłości swoich pociech z powodu takiego drobiazgu jak dziejowa rewolucja. Tyrani przychodzą i odchodzą, a dyplom zostanie na wieczność. Kto wie, może nawet spodziewali się, że w całym tym chaosie będzie go nieco łatwiej uzyskać, jeśli posiada się odpowiednie nazwisko, status lub znajomości. Większa część społeczności (każdej społeczności) ma jednak tę niezwykle pożądaną łatwość podporządkowywania się temu, kto aktualnie znajduje się u władzy. Tak nauczała cała historia świata, nie tylko magicznego. I bardzo dobrze.</p><p>W Hogwarcie nie pojawiła się również Złota Trójca – całe szczęście! Severus do samego końca nie wiedział, czego się spodziewać. Potter, tytan intelektu, był jednostką pozbawioną elementrango instynktu przetrwania, a to czyniło go nieprzewidywalnym. Równie dobrze mógł beztrosko, jak co roku, wsiąść do pociągu, licząc, że sprawy same jakoś się ułożą. A wtedy Severus miałby prawdziwy problem. Musiałby go chyba zniewolić, uwięzić w lochach i trzymać tam do momentu, gdy będzie potrzebny (z dala od niebezpiecznych przedmiotów i ostrych kątów, żeby się przypadkiem nie uszkodził). Wprawdzie potrzebował go wkrótce wypożyczyć na słówko, ale to mogło poczekać. Na razie nie miał jeszcze ochoty go oglądać.</p><p>Gdy ten nieprawdopodobnie długi dzień wreszcie dobiegł końca, Snape mógł poluzować za ciasny kołnierzyk nowej szaty i paść na łóżko niemal bez sił. Bolało go wszystko: głowa ciężka od obowiązków, twarz sztywna od wystudiowanych min i zmaltretowany żołądek. W ciągu dnia w zasadzie nic nie jadł, a podczas uczty już całkiem stracił apetyt. Ewaneskował zawartość talerzy, żeby Alecto i Amycus się nie zorientowali. Oni sami napychali się radośnie i bez skrępowania, nie mieli żadnych zmartwień. Carrowów zaiste czekał wspaniały, rozrywkowy rok wypełniony sadystycznym znęcaniem się nad dziećmi – żyć, nie umierać!</p><p>Severus leżał na łóżku w ubraniu i martwym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w sufit. W międzyczasie zrobiło się późno, ale i tak wiedział, że za żadne skarby świata dzisiaj nie zaśnie. Znowu.</p><p>Coś nie dawało mu spokoju. Coś wisiało w powietrzu.</p><p>To była pierwsza noc nowego semestru. Nie mogła minąć tak zwyczajnie, coś musiało się wydarzyć. Czuł to w profesorskich kościach. Wysłał wprawdzie na patrol Carrowów, jednak zakładał, że po tak obfitym posiłku nie będą mieli ochoty szorować w tę i nazad po korytarzach. Szybko się znudzą i pójdą spać... I oby do osobnych kwater, bo czasami zaczynał w to wątpić. W każdym razie Alecto i Amycus jeszcze nie wiedzieli, jak to wszystko działa, skutkiem czego nie mieli wyczucia. Choć w przyszłości wyłapywanie uczniów na pewno im się spodoba...</p><p>Ostatecznie, gdy wybiła północ, a wokół nadal było niepokojąco cicho, Severus po raz kolejny pozbierał się do pionu i ruszył na nocny spacer.</p><p>***</p><p>Zachował swoje dawne pokoje, bo tak mu było wygodnie. Nie wyobrażał sobie, że miałby układać głowę tam, gdzie kiedyś Dumbledore – to było zwyczajnie zbyt perwersyjne. Prywatne pokoje zmarłego dyrektora zostały szczelnie zamknięte pod jakimś bardzo rozsądnym pretekstem i nikt nie miał prawa tam wchodzić. Severus zadbał o to osobiście. Poza tym dobrze czuł się w lochach, skąd miał blisko do swojego dawnego magazynku i pracowni. Teoretycznie dzielił ją obecnie z profesorem Slughornem, oficjalnym mistrzem eliksirów, jednak nie spodziewał się częstego towarzystwa nad kociołkiem. Horacy był czarodziejem dobrze poinformowanym, który widział, z której strony wieje wiatr. Domyślał się, co Snape warzy i dla kogo, i w związku z powyższym podjął rozsądną decyzję, żeby schodzić mu z drogi. Zresztą, profesor Slughorn był już stary, czyli niezbyt zainteresowany nowymi, porywającymi projektami. Całkowicie satysfakcjonowała go sama klasa eliksirów, nie potrzebował osobnego laboratorium.</p><p>W dormitorium Slytherinu trwała jakaś impreza, ale nic ponad normę. Severus postanowił nie interweniować. Ślizgoni byli teraz królami życia, nikt nie mógł im zaszkodzić. Wspiął się po schodach do sali wejściowej. Tam również panowała martwa cisza. Skrzaty dawno posprzątały po inauguracyjnej uczcie i drzwi Wielkiej Sali zostały zamknięte na głucho, jak i wejściowe wrota. Snape wyciągnął różdżkę i z przyzwyczajenia jeszcze raz je sprawdził. Stary, paranoiczny odruch. Do piwnic Hufflepuffu nie chciało mu się schodzić – nie spodziewał się tam niczego ciekawego, a jego obecność mogłaby wywołać panikę wśród borsuniątek Helgi. Zadowolił się oglądem parteru i pierwszego piętra – wszędzie spokój – po czym ruszył wyżej.</p><p>Na drugim piętrze w końcu na coś trafił. Wyczuł to od razu. Usłyszał kroki, a potem... szkocki świergot. Oczywiście.</p><p>– Tak... Ja... Sama nie wiem. – Słowa docierały do niego niewyraźnie i z dużej odległości, dopiero z czasem zaczęły się zbliżać. – Po prostu pójdę po kogoś, dobrze? Niech pan tu poczeka.</p><p>Severus wspiął się po schodach na odpowiednią wysokość i pierwszym, co zobaczył, była wzburzona czupryna ogniście rudych włosów. Bella Brae z pewnością jeszcze go nie dostrzegła. Stała odwrócona tyłem, ale z ręką już na poręczy, i pilnie się w coś wpatrywała.</p><p>– Panno Buchanan, jak to się dzieje, że spotykam panią wszędzie, tylko nie w pani pokoju? – odezwał się swoim idealnie wymodulowanym głosem.</p><p>– Och! – Odwróciła się zaskoczona i tym razem jakby przestraszona. – A szukał mnie pan w kwaterze, panie dyrektorze?</p><p>Dopiero w tym momencie uświadomił sobie, jak niestosownie to zabrzmiało, biorąc pod uwagę późną godzinę. Jednak nawet najbardziej słaby tekst nie usprawiedliwiał jej stanu. Bardzo blada panna Buchanan, na której twarzy wyraźnie odcinały się piegi i zbyt ciemna szminka, patrzyła na niego spłoszonymi, zatroskanymi oczami.</p><p>– Czy coś się stało? – zapytał czujnie.</p><p>– Tak mi przykro, dyrektorze. – Ręce lekko jej drżały, gdy odrzucała do tyłu nieposłuszny lok. Zauważył, że w nerwach jej akcent staje się cięższy. – Razem z panem Filchem właśnie próbujemy to usunąć. Nie znamy sprawcy.</p><p>– To? – wychwycił najważniejszą informację. – Czym jest to?</p><p>Panna Buchanan impulsywnie chwyciła go pod ramię i bezceremonialnie pociągnęła za sobą. Naprawdę nie rozumiała idei przestrzeni osobistej.</p><p>– Niech pan sam zobaczy, dyrektorze. Dobrze, że na to natrafiliśmy i że nie ma więcej świadków. Gdyby dotrwało tutaj do rana... To okropne!</p><p>Zaprowadziła go pod jego własny gabinet. Naprzeciwko wejścia mógł teraz podziwiać wielki, krwistoczerwony i ociekający napis „MORDERCA" ciągnący się na wysokość całej ściany. Woźny Filch stał przed tym obrazem nędzy i rozpaczy z wiadrem i niemądrą miną. Na widok Severusa natychmiast zbladł, omal nie upuszczając mydlin.</p><p>– P-panie dyrektorze!</p><p>Snape założył dłonie na plecy i przespacerował się wzdłuż chuligańskiego arcydzieła, po czym wrócił na środek i cofnął się o krok, podziwiając je z odpowiedniej odległości niczym profesjonalny krytyk. Pozostała para ani na moment nie zdejmowała z niego zaciekawionych spojrzeń. Czekali na reakcję.</p><p>– Przynajmniej oszczędzili obrazy – odezwał się w końcu, jakby to nie było nic takiego. – Oczyszczanie starych malowideł bywa pracochłonne.</p><p>Nie przejął się specjalnie. Przecież właśnie tego się spodziewał, gdy swoim zwyczajem wybierał się na patrol.</p><p>– Okropne, po prostu potworne – dramatyzowała Bella Brae. – Kto mógł zrobić coś takiego?</p><p>– Czy poradzi pan sobie sam, panie Filch? – Severus zwrócił się do woźnego. – Farba wygląda na zupełnie zwyczajną.</p><p>„Przynajmniej na razie", pomyślał. Cóż to musiała być za przewrotna rozkosz: obrazić go przy pomocy mugolskiej farby. Pewnie właśnie gratulowali sobie pomysłowości i sprytu.</p><p>– Napis ma stąd zniknąć do rana – polecił.</p><p>Uznał sprawę za załatwioną. Po raz ostatni obrzucił graffiti niezainteresowanym spojrzeniem, po czym podjął przerwany marsz. Gdyby palił, to byłby idealny moment na papierosa.</p><p>Zupełnie nieoczekiwanie Bella Brae ruszyła za nim. Być może uznała, że potrzebuje towarzystwa w tej trudnej chwili. Nadal wyglądała na bardzo przejętą nieprzyjemnym wydarzeniem.</p><p>– Tak, panno Buchanan?</p><p>– Na pewno dobrze się pan czuje, dyrektorze? – zagadnęła z autentyczną troską. – To nie było miłe doświadczenie. Gdy to zobaczyłam...</p><p>– Jesteśmy w szkole, panno Buchanan – przerwał jej ozięble. – Miejscu wypełnionym po brzegi nudzącą się młodzieżą. Takie rzeczy się zdarzały, zdarzają i będą zdarzać nadal. Nawet o wiele gorsze niż jakieś bazgroły na ścianie. To głupi wiek.</p><p>– Nie rozumiem, dlaczego ktoś miałby nazywać pana w ten sposób – nie odpuszczała, ze znaną mu już, owczą przenikliwością próbując dotrzeć do sedna problemu. – Mordercą...</p><p>Nadążała za nim, mimo że ciągle przyspieszał kroku. Nie spuszczała przy tym z niego osobliwego spojrzenia wilgotnych oczu.</p><p>I nagle to już było dla niego za dużo. W ostatnich dniach kiepsko spał, mało jadł i był zwyczajnie zmęczony. Dusił się w ciasnym gorsecie zimnego drania, który musiał nosić niemal non stop, bez odpoczynku. Ani na moment nie mógł zostać sam na sam ze swoimi myślami. Albo zadręczali go inni nauczyciele, patrzący na niego z pogardą, albo przygłupi Carrowowie, albo... ta ruda dziwaczka. Zawłaszczyła jego samotnicze noce, jedyną przestrzeń, gdzie zawsze cieszył się wolnością.</p><p>Zatrzymał się gwałtownie i spojrzał na nią z góry.</p><p>– Kto wie, może nim jestem? – rzucił jadowicie. – Nie słyszała pani o tym, panno Buchanan? Spodziewam się, że do tej pory ktoś życzliwy zdążył panią uświadomić.</p><p>Zarumieniła się po same uszy.</p><p>– Nie wierzę w plotki! – oburzyła się podobną sugestią. – Wiem, jak potrafią obrzydzić życie.</p><p>– Czyżby? – prychnął.</p><p>„Idiotka! Owca! Niewinny płatek śniegu!", zwyzywał ją w ciszy własnego umysłu. Co ona mogła wiedzieć o czymkolwiek? Jakie życiowe problemy mogła mieć prosta bibliotekarka? Ładna, młoda dziewczyna?</p><p>Zatrzymał się na tej myśli i lekko zakłopotał.</p><p>Czy rzeczywiście była ładna? Skąd mu to w ogóle przyszło do głowy?</p><p>– Pojawiłam się w Hogwarcie w wieku szesnastu lat. Dołączyłam do zgranej grupy uczniów, którzy zdążyli się dobrze poznać przez minione pięć lat nauki. Musiałam się sporo nasłuchać – wytłumaczyła, po czym zaczęła szybko wyrzucać z siebie złośliwe komentarze, parodiując głosy z odległej przeszłości: – „Minęło pięć lat, zanim jakaś odważna sowa trafiła na to szkockie zadupie". „Tyle lat zajęło im odczytanie listu, przecież tam nikt nie mówi po angielsku. „Czekali, aż poziom nauczania spadnie do stopnia osiągalnego dla przeciętnego Szkota". A przecież my jesteśmy w Szkocji! – wybuchła rumiana ze złości Bella Brae. – Tylko skąd mogliby o tym wiedzieć, przecież w tej szkole nia naucza się geografii!</p><p>– Czy oczekuje pani, żebym coś na to poradził?!</p><p>– Cóż... mógłby pan!</p><p>Severus ze zdumieniem obserwował, jak bardzo zmieniła się zwykle rozmarzona twarz panny Buchanan. W najmniejszym stopniu nie umiała ukryć targających nią emocji: w jej oczach pojawił się ogień, dłonie zacisnęły się na kraciastej spódnicy. Popatrzył na nią i jeszcze bardziej się wściekł. On nie mógł pozwolić sobie na takie oczyszczające wybuchy.</p><p>– I wydaje się pani, że te dwie rzeczy można w jakikolwiek sposób porównać? Idiotyczne przytyki bandy dzieciaków z oskarżeniem o morderstwo?!</p><p>– Słowa ranią – oświadczyła z powagą. – Kłamstwa jeszcze bardziej.</p><p>– Nie zna mnie pani, panno Buchanan. Nic pani o mnie nie wie. Czy w tych okolicznościach naprawdę chce się pani bawić w adwokata diabła?</p><p>– A zatem zabiłeś go? – zapytała wprost, gubiąc gdzieś tytuły. – Czy jesteś odpowiedzialny za śmierć swojego poprzednika?</p><p>Severus już otwierał usta do odpowiedzi... I z przerażeniem stwierdził, że zatrzymał się na krok przed przepaścią. Niewiele brakowało, aby po horrendalnej ilości czasu zmarnowanego na krzewienie propagandy, mydlenie oczu i snucie sieci kłamstw tak po prostu i w jednej chwili wysypał się przed szkolną bibliotekarką.</p><p>Natychmiast się uspokoił, jednocześnie ciasno owijając się długą peleryną, bo przeniknął go zamkowy chłód.</p><p>– Nonsens – uciął dyskusję.</p><p>Pannie Buchanan wyraźnie ulżyło. Uśmiechnęła się do niego tak, że cały korytarz pojaśniał.</p><p>– Zauważyłam, że nie jest pan popularny – odezwała się łagodnie. – Tak się zdarza, gdy wśród współpracowników ktoś nagle otrzyma awans. Ludzie są zazdrośni.</p><p>„Wspaniała interpretacja, niemal podręcznikowa", uznał leniwie Snape, który wciąż był lekko wstrząśnięty swoim zachowaniem, więc nie zdobył się na głośny komentarz.</p><p>– Ale ja jestem nowa, nie mam uprzedzeń – kontynuowała Bella Brae. – Gdyby chciał pan kiedyś z kimś porozmawiać, dyrektorze, zawsze może pan przyjść do mnie.</p><p>– Nie mam zwyczaju odwiedzać pracownic w ich prywatnych kwaterach, panno Buchanan.</p><p>– Do biblioteki – sprecyzowała.</p><p>Niech to, dał się złapać. Gdy to sobie uświadomił, kąciki jego ust lekko się uniosły – wbrew woli.</p><p>– Proszę iść spać, panno Buchanan – polecił profesorskim tonem. – Jutro prawdopodobnie będzie pani zmuszona założyć karty biblioteczne dla całego pierwszego roku, a to wymaga energii. Nie musi pani prowadzić dla mnie terapii, to nie należy do pani obowiązków.</p><p>Wzruszyła obojętnie ramionami.</p><p>– I tak nie mogę spać.</p><p>– Proszę spróbować.</p><p>– To nic nie da – westchnęła, najwyraźniej podejmując w duchu ważną decyzję, zanim kontynuowała: – I tak pan się dowie prędzej czy później, więc równie dobrze sama mogę panu o tym powiedzieć. Cierpię na bezsenność, odkąd został zamordowany mój narzeczony. Minął już prawie rok i powinno być lżej... Jednak wcale tak nie jest.</p><p>To akurat potrafił zrozumieć bardzo dobrze.</p><p>– Dobranoc, dyrektorze – pożegnała się z nim szybko, gdy tylko zrzuciła tę bombę.</p><p>„Cudownie", myślał Severus, patrząc, jak Bella Brae odchodzi w swoją stronę. Chciał się upewnić, że na pewno to zrobi.</p><p>Martwy narzeczony, i co jeszcze? Czyżby ukatrupiony przez Lorda i jego Wesołych Śmierciożerców? Jak znał życie, to pewnie tak. Kim zatem był? Czy należał do Zakonu Feniksa? Raczej nie, bo inaczej Snape by o tym usłyszał. Na pewno nie stanowił części wielkiego Planu, bo w takim wypadku portret dyrektora zachowałby o nim pamięć. Może panna Buchanan i jej wybranek stanowili pamiątkę po jakimś alternatywnym pomyśle ratowania świata, który ewidentnie nie wypalił? A Albus w zamian obiecał jej ochronę w ramach wynagrodzenia krzywd. Co za szkoda, że nie mógł sam dotrzymać słowa.</p><p>Pilnowanie szkoły, czuwanie nad Planem, chronienie krewnych i znajomych Dumbledore'a – obowiązki Severusa rozciągały się na coraz więcej etatów, w dodatku bez widoków na premię uznaniową. Czy jeden człowiek miał szansę ogarnąć to wszystko?</p><p>Na wszelki wypadek zatrzymał w pamięci notatkę na temat bezsenności panny Buchanan. To snucie się po korytarzach go niepokoiło, nadmierny ruch po ciszy nocnej zawsze był zjawiskiem niepożądanym oraz potencjalnie problematycznym. Zwłaszcza gdy już na dobre rozpęta się prawdziwe piekło, bo nie miał najmniejszych wątpliwości, że tak będzie. Dzisiejszy wyskok z farbą był zaledwie przedsmakiem dalszych atrakcji.</p><p>Skoro już się uspokoił, zawrócił pod gabinet. Nie ufał aż tak bardzo zdolnościom woźnego Filcha i uznał, że sam szybciej zaprowadzi porządek.</p><p>Nie zdążył. Poczuł znajomy impuls bólu i chwycił się za przedramię.</p><p>Nie tylko Severus Snape i bibliotekarka cierpieli na bezsenność. Lord Voldemort widocznie również cieszył się nadmiarem energii i nie mógł się wprost doczekać raportu z rozpoczęcia roku szkolnego w nowym, lepszym, zdrowo zreformowanym Hogwarcie.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Kryminologia stosowana</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus pocił się w masce i ciężkim, skórzanym płaszczu. Na północy noce bywały już chłodne, więc jakoś przeoczył fakt, że reszta Królestwa nadal cieszyła się letnią aurą. Szczęśliwym zrządzeniem losu na zwołane naprędce zebranie wezwani zostali jedynie wybrańcy losu, zatem mógł spokojnie uprawiać propagandę sukcesu, nie obawiając się, że któreś z Carrowów wyskoczy z niestosownym komentarzem. Z innej strony, nawet ich brak wyczucia nie był w stanie niczego popsuć, bo wrogie przejęcie Hogwartu rzeczywiście przebiegało gładko (przynajmniej na razie). Żadnych dokuczliwych buntów, rezygnacji ani zwerbalizowanych zastrzeżeń. Przykład Charity Burbage dostatecznie rozjaśnił ewentualne wątpliwości natury technicznej. Zresztą, szkoła magii nie stanowiła najważniejszego punktu zebrania. Czarny Pan dał do zrozumienia, że ufa, iż Snape ma wszystko pod kontrolą i nie spodziewa się kłopotów na tym froncie.</p><p>Dyrektor pospieszył z gorliwym zapewnieniem, że w swej nieskończonej przenikliwości Mistrz absolutnie się nie myli.</p><p>Na koniec Lord Voldemort polecił mu mieć oko na Alecto, zgodnie z wcześniejszymi ustaleniami. Panna Carrow była jedynie odrobinę mniej postrzelona niż Bellatriks Lestrange, co czyniło jej obecność w Hogwarcie nie do końca skalkulowanym ryzykiem. Severus już wcześniej przekonywał, że zdoła ją poskromić, byłoby niedobrze, gdyby mu się nie udało. Wiedział, że istniały alternatywne, znacznie gorsze kandydatury na stanowiska zajmowane przez Carrowów. Rodzeństwo, zdaniem Snape'a, miało nad nimi tę przewagę, że było tumanowate, czyli... kontrolowalne.</p><p>Później uwaga Czarnego Pana skupiła się wyłącznie na ministerstwie i Severus mógł odetchnąć z ulgą, z polityką nie miał nic wspólnego. Po ukończeniu części obligatoryjnej najchętniej od razu wróciłby do Hogwartu, ale wypadało się jeszcze towarzysko pokręcić wśród najważniejszych Śmierciojadów, wyczuć panujące tendencje i zebrać plotki.</p><p>– Nie wierzę, że wrócił – usłyszał szept dochodzący z jednej z rozgadanych grup zamaskowanych czarodziejów. – Nikt z nas się tego nie spodziewał. Po takim czasie?</p><p>Snape intuicyjnie ruszył w tamtą stronę.</p><p>– Kto taki? – zapytał, przystając obok towarzyszy.</p><p>– Nie słyszałeś? – zdziwił się złośliwie Yaxley. – Ty? Najlepiej poinformowany z nas wszystkich?</p><p>– Przykro mi, że nie spełniam ewidentnie wygórowanych oczekiwań – oświadczył lodowato. – Byłem ostatnio zajęty sprzątaniem bałaganu po moim świętej pamięci poprzedniku.</p><p>Atmosfera w grupie uległa subtelnej zmianie. Czystokrwiści czarodzieje z najlepszych rodów, którzy od zawsze nim gardzili, przypomnieli sobie, co Snape niedawno zrobił i w jaki sposób wpłynęło to na przetasowania w hierarchii Wewnętrznego Kręgu. Na pewno uznali, że napomknął o Dumbledorze w określonym celu. Śmierciożercy najpierw zgodnie pogrążyli się w ciężkiej ciszy, a następnie jednomyślnie rozstąpili, robiąc dla niego miejsce.</p><p>– Kto wrócił? – powtórzył pytanie.</p><p>Nikomu jakoś nie chciało to przejść przez gardło.</p><p>– Bluebell – rzucił w końcu Dołohow głuchym głosem, stłumionym jeszcze przez maskę.</p><p>– Sądziłem, że zginął podczas Pierwszej Wojny.</p><p>– Jak my wszyscy – prychnął Yaxley. – Ale, jak widać, ma się całkiem dobrze, skoro powrócił do czynnej służby. Skurwysyn.</p><p>– To pewne?</p><p>– A jak myślisz, Snape, kto miesiąc temu zdjął ministra magii? Mimo ostrożności, dodatkowych środków bezpieczeństwa i sztabu aurorów, wśród których nie mieliśmy żadnych wtyk.</p><p>– Czy to nie twoja jednostka dowodziła akcją w ministerstwie? – zadał kolejne pytanie Severus, który, pochłonięty swoimi sprawami, rzeczywiście na pewien czas stracił czujność. Zresztą, odkąd nie musiał już grać na dwa fronty, samowolnie trochę sobie odpuścił. I tak nie miał komu przekazywać zdobywanych informacji.</p><p>Wściekły jak demony Yaxley splunął na wydeptaną trawę.</p><p>– Teoretycznie. Jednak zanim przedarliśmy się do jego gabinetu, Scrimgeour był już rozsmarowany po wszystkich czterech ścianach aż miło. Dwóch moich najmłodszych rekrutów zarzygało sobie buty, a przyznam się, że i mnie niewiele brakowało. Bluebell miał go torturować dla pozyskania informacji, ale widać coś poszło nie tak. Z tego, co słyszałem, to nie jest cierpliwy typ. Nie zostało dość kawałków, żeby pokazać zwłoki publicznie, a przecież mieliśmy plany, kurwa! Zamiast tego musieliśmy wydać oświadczenie, że zrezygnował i zwiał, co nie działa aż tak bardzo na wyobraźnię. Dawno nie widziałem czegoś podobnego... Chyba od czasów Bonesów i Fenwicka, pamiętacie?</p><p>– Nigdy nie znaleźli wszystkich kawałków. – Kiwnął głową Nott. – Wiem, bo sam to później sprzątałem.</p><p>Severus również pamiętał ten moment Pierwszej Wojny, gdy Czarny Pan wydał rozkaz metodycznej anihilacji członków Zakonu Feniksa. Większość zginęła w trakcie klasycznych nocnych akcji i pojedynków, ale nie wszyscy mieli tyle szczęścia. Ci, których Voldemort szczególnie nienawidził, trafiali na specjalną listę Bluebella.</p><p>– To jest chory sukinsyn – ocenił Dołohow, a w jego ustach był to zaiste szczególny komplement. – Jeszcze te pierdolona kwiatki, które przy nich zostawia... Jak podpis.</p><p>– Oczywiście formalnie nie wiemy, że w ogóle istnieje – rzucił sfrustrowany Yaxley. – Wszystko tajne przez poufne.</p><p>– Oficjalnie nikt go nigdy nie widział – zgodził się Snape.</p><p>– A nieoficjalnie? – Oczy Yaxleya błysnęły ciekawsko pod maską.</p><p>Severus pokręcił głową.</p><p>– Nie. Ja go nie spotkałem. Czarny Pan dobrze strzeże swoich sekretów.</p><p>– Wiesz, długo myśleliśmy, że to ty – stwierdził z cieniem rozbawienia Nott.</p><p>– Słucham? – zdziwił się Severus, również pozwalając sobie pod maską na niezauważalny, kpiący uśmiech. – Wypraszam sobie!</p><p>– Założyliśmy, że wyrabiasz godziny na drugim etacie. Wiemy, jak lubisz mieć zajęte wieczorki – ciągnął ubawiony Nott. – Jednak daty się nie zgadzały. Bluebell ukrzyżował jakąś rodzinę mugoli w ich własnym domu, kiedy pomagałem ci szmuglować przez granicę jakieś nielegalnie składniki do eliksirów. Potem znowu był napad w czasie, gdy porcjowaliśmy zapasy veritaserum. Nawet taki szczwany lis jak ty nie może być w dwóch miejscach jednocześnie.</p><p>– W końcu Regulus kiedyś się na niego nadział i rozpuścił plotki – przypomniał sobie Dołohow. – Opisał go jako wielkiego jak dąb, umięśnionego faceta o nieprzyjemnym głosie.</p><p>– Ciekawe, czy to on osobiście raczył nas później uwolnić od towarzystwa panicza Blacka – mruknął Yaxley.</p><p>– No i nawet dla ciebie to za wysoka liga, Snape – powrócił do tematu Nott. – Zrozumiałem to, gdy przy kolejnym dyżurze na sprzątaniu ściągałem czyjeś flaki z żyrandola. Gdyby kiedyś gówno wybiło, nie chciałbym, żeby to Bluebell miał mnie zlikwidować. Nie ma gorszej śmierci, ja pierdolę! Ten sadysta żywi się krwią.</p><p>– Czy wiemy konkretnie, kiedy powrócił? – zapytał Severus dla porządku.</p><p>– Nic nie wiemy, jak zwykle – warknął Yaxley, któremu Bluebell ewidentnie leżał na wątrobie po fiasku z Scrimgeourem. – Możemy jednak bezpiecznie założyć, że ze zmienną częstotliwością działa przynajmniej od roku. Wtedy zaczęły się te podejrzane morderstwa. Była Amelia Bones w lipcu, pamiętacie?</p><p>– Prawdziwa rzeź – przytaknął Dołohow. – Nikt z naszych się do tego nie przyznał i w końcu rozniosło się, że Czarny Pan zabił ją osobiście. Mocno dyskusyjne, moim zdaniem. Bo niby kiedy miał na to czas? Ciągle mieliśmy jeszcze wtedy spotkanka formacyjne i rogrzeweczki po klęsce w Departamencie Tajemnic.</p><p>„Rok", myślał wstrząśnięty Snape. Dwanaście długich miesięcy, a on niczego nie zauważył... Pozostali Śmierciożercy byli jednak równie zbici z tropu, co go usprawiedliwiało. Skąd miał się dowiedzieć o Bluebellu, jeśli nikt o nim nie wiedział?</p><p>Uznał, że nasłuchał się już dość, w dodatku niezbyt miłych rzeczy. Pozdrowił swoich towarzyszy krótkim skinieniem głowy i czym prędzej aportował się z powrotem do Hogwartu. Przy wszystkim, co już się działo, powrót brutalnego asasyna Czarnego Pana zakrawał na ponury żart. Pamiętał opowieści z Pierwszej Wojny, plotki i szepty. O tym, że Voldemort miał zaufanego człowieka do zadań specjalnych, że jego umiejętności (jak i rozpasany obłęd) znacznie przerastały poziom Bellatriks Lestrange i innych wiernych Śmierciożerców, że Bluebell nie pochodził z ich kręgu. Prawdopodobnie był odpowiedzialny za najgłośniejsze, najbardziej brutalne zbrodnie na mugolach i mugolakach. Był na tyle sławny, że jego działalność zauważono także po drugiej stronie, gdzie określano go mianem seryjnego mordercy. Psychopatycznego zabójcy z kwiatkami.</p><p>„Rok", przypomniał sobie znowu Severus, po czym jego myśli nieoczekiwanie skoczyły do Belli Brae. Słyszał przecież o kimś, kto zginął w tajemniczych okolicznościach w ciągu minionego roku...</p><p>Wyszedł już z Zakazanego Lasu i gdy przechodził obok chatki Hagrida, odruchowo przyspieszył kroku. W tym roku etat nauczycielki opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami przypadł w całości profesor Grubbly-Plank. Snape nie był wariatem, ani mu się śniło składać jedno i to samo ciało pedagogiczne z półolbrzyma oraz Carrowów. Musiał ich od siebie odseparować, możliwie minimalizując kontakty. Hagrid został zatem zdegradowany do roli gajowego, którą pełnił z kretyńską godnością, zapewne wyobrażając sobie (podobnie jak Minerwa), że jest ostatnią instancją chroniącą szkołę przed złem. Severus zdawał sobie jednak sprawę, że jest to zaledwie rozwiązanie tymczasowe, bo przywiązany do Dumbledore'a półolbrzym stanowił (kolejną, na Salazara!) tykającą bombę, która w każdej chwili groziła wybuchem.</p><p>***</p><p>Życie w szkole toczyło się ustalonym trybem. Pierwsze dni były najgorsze, później wkroczyła zwyczajna rutyna: lekcje, posiłki, aktywność sportowa. Stara, znana od lat śpiewka. Severus powoli przyzwyczajał się do swojej maski, która już tak nie uwierała. Brał czynny udział w życiu szkoły, starał się być widziany wszędzie, gdzie wypadało się pojawiać, ale nie ma się co oszukiwać – obowiązki dyrektora pozwalały mu często przesiadywać w gabinecie w wysokiej wieży i stamtąd bezpiecznie się rządzić. Sprawy administracyjne zrzucał na Minerwę, szkolne bunty tępił, delegując na miejsce zdarzenia nadgorliwych ochotników w osobach Alecto i Amycusa. Powoli osiadał na swoim niewygodnym tronie.</p><p>Ani razu nie skorzystał z propozycji panny Buchanan, wręcz przeciwnie – po ostatnim nocnym spotkaniu trzymał się od niej z daleka. Nie życzył sobie, żeby coś sobie wyobrażała albo się nad nim litowała, skoro absolutnie wszystko i zawsze błędnie interpretowała. Nie chciał też zwracać przesadnej uwagi ani na nią, ani na siebie. Jednak Bella Brae nadal przyglądała mu się ciekawie z drugiego końca wielkiego stołu w Wielkiej Sali, odkąd wspólne posiłki stały się obowiązkowe... Tak samo jak wieczorne, publiczne czytanie najświeższych rozporządzeń Ministerstwa Magii czy powszechnej, zrewidowanej Teorii Czystej Krwi z podziałem na głosy. To akurat było cholernie męczące i nieapetyczne, ale konieczne. Ciekawe, co tak zapalona czytelniczka jak panna Buchanan myślała o literaturze podobnie wysokich lotów? Czy już miała dosyć?</p><p>Zarządzanie szkołą coraz częściej spadało jednak na dalszą pozycję wśród innych zainteresowań Severusa. Wakacje się skończyły i począwszy od połowy września był coraz częściej wzywany na zebrania Śmierciożerców – o różnej liczebności, a także różnym stopniu ważności (włącznie z tymi całkiem idiotycznymi, podczas których zwyczajnie marnował czas). Regularnie musiał biegać do Zakazanego Lasu, teleportować się, odsiadywać swoje w Kręgu, a następnie wracać tą samą drogą. Pojawiały się także nowe zamówienia na eliksiry... Oraz dyżury w trakcie polowań na szlamy, ale z tych misji często udawało mu się wykręcić. Było wielu chętnych wśród młodszych rekrutów, a poza tym porażka wizerunkowa mogłaby się okazać zbyt bolesna dla dyrektora Hogwartu, gdyby przypadkiem dał się złapać. Nawet Lord Voldemort to rozumiał.</p><p>Snape potrzebował również czasu na własne dochodzenie. Odkąd dowiedział się o Bluebellu, nie dawało mu to spokoju. Musiał rozważyć, jakie ewentualne zagrożenia niesie to nagłe zmartwychwstanie. Powrót prywatnego skrytobójcy na usługach Czarnego Pana wróżył źle dla wszystkich, ale szczególnie należało wziąć pod uwagę jego wpływ na realizację Planu. Czy Bluebell mógł zostać wysłany za Potterem? I gdzie, do cholery, ukrywał się przeklęty smarkacz? Pojawiało się coraz więcej czynników, których nie omówili ani nie przewidzieli...</p><p>Ugh!</p><p>W każdym razie Severus postanowił trzymać rękę na pulsie. A żeby dowiedzieć się czegoś konkretnego, potrzebował zdecydowanie więcej materiałów. Dlatego w wolnych chwilach opuszczał Hogwart w poszukiwaniu mugolskiej prasy. Przecież nie mógł zamówić prenumeraty z dostawą do własnego gabinetu, ha, ha, ha! W mugolskim przebraniu przetrząsał więc kioski i biblioteki. Gdy już wiedział, czego szukać, szybko znalazł trop.</p><p>Od roku w prasie przewijały się opisy brutalnych zbrodni. Różne miejsca, różne ofiary, różne... narzędzia. Opisy nie pozostawiały wiele pola dla wyobraźni, mówiły za to wiele o psychopacie, który nie cofał się przed niczym. Trudno było połączyć wszystkie zabójstwa w całość, jeśli nie znało się ich tła, nic zatem dziwnego, że mugolska policja nie wyciągnęła sensownych wniosków. Severus zachował sobie kilka najważniejszych wycinków prasowych, w tym dwa szczególnie znaczące sprzed około dwunastu miesięcy, w których ofiarami byli mężczyźni powyżej trzydziestego roku życia (tym sprawom zamierzał poświęcić nieco więcej uwagi w przyszłości), oraz jeden sprzed zaledwie kilkunastu dni – prawdopodobnie ostatni wyczyn Bluebella.</p><p>Nie dowiedział się wszystkiego, ale miał czas. Jeżeli ten szaleniec stanowił rzeczywiste zagrożenie, zamierzał je zneutralizować. To było tylko kolejne zadanie, które dołączyło do jego bardzo, bardzo długiej listy. Trudno, robił gorsze rzeczy. Nawet gdyby chciał cokolwiek zmienić w swoim życiu, było już od dawna za późno. Teraz mógł tylko uparcie iść przed siebie na spotkanie wielkiego finału.</p><p>***</p><p>Severus nie miał nic do załatwienia w pokoju nauczycielskim, ale lubił przechodzić w pobliżu przynajmniej raz na dwa, trzy dni. Wyjaśnił już wszystko, co było do wyjaśnienia, i teraz od czasu do czasu przypominał, że czuwa. Widzi i obserwuje. Nie zawsze jest zadowolony, jednak łaskawie daje szansę. Na McGonagall czy Flitwicka takie żałosne sztuczki z pewnością nie działały... czego nie dało się powiedzieć o reszcie nauczycieli – ich nie charakteryzowała podobna odwaga cywilna. Spacery wystarczały.</p><p>Minął pokój nauczycielski i spokojnie powędrował dalej. Te wariackie przechadzki o różnych porach dnia i nocy stanowiły jego jedyną rozrywkę. Nie cieszył się już taką wolnością jak kiedyś, nie miał również – błogosławionych z perspektywy czasu – lekcji, które tak idealnie odwracały uwagę. Gdy nie wytrzymywał w gabinecie i zaczynało go nosić, mógł tylko snuć się po korytarzach niczym kolejny z wielu duchów Hogwartu.</p><p>Á propos...</p><p>Tuż przed sobą Severus dostrzegł srebrzystą sylwetkę bez pośpiechu płynącą korytarzem. W dziennym świetle była słabiej widoczna, ale dostatecznie charakterystyczna. Żaden inny duch nie szedł z tak wyraźnym przekonaniem, że jeszcze ma nogi i nadal musi ich używać. No i żaden nie zachował po śmierci osobnego gabinetu do własnej dyspozycji. Snape rozpoznał profesora Cuthberta Binnsa wracającego do siebie po lekcjach, uświadamiając sobie jednocześnie, że jakimś niezwykłym sposobem i zupełnie bezmyślnie dotarł na piąte piętro. Zafurgotał w powietrzu nadmiernie obszerną szatą, zawracając po własnych śladach.</p><p>– Ach, dyrektorze – usłyszał za plecami monotonny głos nudnego nauczyciela historii.</p><p>Przewrócił oczami, zanim uprzejmie się odwrócił.</p><p>– Profesorze – rzucił automatycznie.</p><p>– Niechże mi wolno będzie powiedzieć, jak miło w tych czasach zobaczyć młodego człowieka kierowanego ambicją – odezwał się profesor Binns z emfazą, zbliżając się i mierząc go szacującym spojrzeniem. – Muszę panu wyznać, dyrektorze, że zaiste ucieszył mnie ten niespodziewany powrót do uświęconej tradycji Hogwartu.</p><p>Severus nie musiał udawać zaskoczenia. Nie miał najbledszego pojęcia, o co chodzi nauczycielowi, a skrycie podejrzewał, że może on powtarzać niczym echo jakąś konwersację przeprowadzoną w odległej przeszłości z kimś zupełnie innym. Duchom czasami się to zdarzało, nie wspominając o historykach. Zboczenie zawodowe.</p><p>Uniósł pytająco jedną brew.</p><p>– O czym pan mówi, profesorze?</p><p>Ku jego powiększającemu się zdumieniu Binns zachichotał głucho jak widmo dławiące się kurzem.</p><p>– Drogi kolego, nie jest pan jedynym, który nieco przyspieszył bieg spraw, gdy poprzednik ociągał się z odejściem. Czarodzieje żyją długo, zwłaszcza ci na państwowych posadach. To potwierdzony fakt, który niezmiernie irytuje młodych i głodnych zaszczytów.</p><p>– Nie chcę nawet zgadywać, czego dotyczy ta aluzja, profesorze. Tragiczny wypadek dyrektora Dumbledore'a...</p><p>– Tak, tak. – Binns zamachał obojętnie przezroczystą ręką tuż przed jego nosem. Severus poczuł nieprzyjemny powiew lodowatej aury, której wyjątkowo sam nie rozsiewał. – Ma pan rację, zawsze warto zachowywać pozory. Hogwart liczy sobie tysiąc lat, te mury widziały już wszystko. Pierwszy był wszak pana patron, wielki Salazar Slytherin. Jego także zaczęła drażnić konkurencja do fotela dyrektora. I ja pierwszy chętnie przyznam, że miał całkowitą słuszność. Kto słyszał o czterech kierownikach?! Żadna szanująca się instytucja by tego nie wytrzymała! Pozwolę sobie powołać się, na ten przykład, na rzymską tetrarchię, toż to dopiero była widowiskowa katastrofa!</p><p>Kompletnie rozkojarzony Snape sam nie wiedział, jak na to zareagować. Najbardziej rozsądny wydawał się unik:</p><p>– Ze smutkiem wyznaję, że historia nie była moim ulubionym przedmiotem.</p><p>– A ja myślę, że wprost przeciwnie, drogi kolego – wtrącił ponownie profesor Binns. – Choć wysoko cenił pan tylko jeden, bardzo konkretny odcień historii magii... Szacowny, to prawda, ale dość ograniczony.</p><p>Duch kiwał mu przemądrzale głową i o ile Severus mógł stwierdzić, wyglądał o wiele żywiej – jakkolwiek to brzmi – niż podczas dowolnej prowadzonej przez siebie lekcji. Nawet nieuleczalny kujon, którym za młody był Snape, z trudem znosił opisywane sennym tonem, niekończące się bunty goblinów noszących w kółko te same imiona po ojcach i dziadkach, wzbogacone jedynie przygłupimi przydomkami. Teraz sam nie rozumiał, co tu się działo, na demony! Profesor Binns, z którym nie zamienił nawet słowa podczas całej swojej pedagogicznej kariery (i którego przez tyle lat prawie nie widywał, jeśli mógł coś na to poradzić), teraz dyskutował z nim w najlepsze jak jeden zaciekawiony profesjonalista z innym, a do tego najwyraźniej gratulował mu przeprowadzonego z powodzeniem zamachu na ich wspólnym przełożonym. Snape nie był pewny, czy zwariował, czy jednak sam również umarł i trafił do bardzo osobliwego czyśćca.</p><p>– Czysta krew to romantyczna teoria, nie przeczę – ciągnął swoje nieporuszony Binns. W końcu niewiele mogło go jeszcze wzruszyć, wystraszyć albo mu zaszkodzić. – Jednak z uwagi na bijącą po oczach fałszywość pierwotnego założenia wydaje się iście niegodna wiary u prawdziwie przenikliwego umysłu. Czy zgodzi się pan ze mną?</p><p>– Ja – zająknął się zagubiony (o, obłąkany Salazarze!) Severus. – Ja naprawdę nie...</p><p>Nieżywy historyk był jednak nieodmiennie zachwycony spotkaniem.</p><p>– Och, od tak dawna nie miałem przyjemności podyskutować z praktykującym adeptem mrocznej sztuki. Sam pan przyzna, że nie zdarza się ich wielu pod tym dachem. W ogóle nie mam zbyt wielu okazji do akademickich dyskusji... – Binns przyjrzał mu się z nadzieją niepokojąco połyskującą w srebrzystych oczach. – Czy nie znalazłby pan dla mnie chwilki w swoim napiętym grafiku, dyrektorze? To doprawdy wielce intrygujące – mamrotał do siebie. – Fascynujące!</p><p>Wbrew sobie Severus również był zaintrygowany. Pośród wszystkich tych męczących tajemnic, wersji oficjalnych i teorii spiskowych ekscentryczny profesor, który walił mu szczerą prawdę prosto w oczy (a do tego bez negatywnej oceny), naprawdę zdołał go skusić. Bo i dlaczego nie? Binns na pewno nikomu nie opowie o tej niespodziewanej konferencji oraz jej skutkach – bo i komu, skoro sam przyznał, że nie miewa gości.</p><p>Koniec końców, pod wpływem impulsu, Snape dał się zaprosić do gabinetu, do którego sam musiał sobie otworzyć drzwi, za co dobrze wychowany duch zaczął wylewnie przepraszać. Binns z gracją osiadł na fotelu, po czym oparł ramiona na podłokietnikach. Zaiste musiało w nim pozostać sporo silnej woli i uporu, skoro nie przeniknął przez mebel.</p><p>– A więc powiada pan, że historia Hogwartu spisana jest krwią? – rzucił Severus konwersacyjnym tonem, jak przystało na zimnego Śmierciojada.</p><p>– Co tam spisana, ZBRYZGANA! Chętnie odświeżę pana wiedzę w tym zakresie, drogi kolego, ponieważ nie uwierzę, że już pan jej nie posiada – zauważył kurtuazyjnie profesor historii, dżentelmen starej daty. – Jednak zanim przejdziemy do rzeczy, czy mógłby zaoferować panu coś do picia? Znajduję się w posiadaniu znakomitej irlandzkiej whiskey.</p><p>– Jest dopiero piąta po południu – zauważył Snape kierowany bardziej obłudą niż rzeczywistym brakiem chęci. Choć, mimo wszystko, idea picia z duchem budziła w nim pewien opór, bo... No jak?!</p><p>– Niech pan mi zrobi tę przyjemność – nalegał Binns, wskazując ruchem ręki szafkę kryjącą destylowane skarby. – Ja, jak pan widzi, pozbawiony jestem tej niewinnej rozrywki od wielu lat i jedyne, czym mogę cieszyć resztki zmysłów, to boski aromat.</p><p>Severus zrozumiał aluzję i bez dalszych protestów udał się we wskazanym kierunku. Nie pożałował. Barek nauczyciela był wyposażony w znakomite roczniki sięgające do stu lat wstecz. Poczęstował się chętnie i ze szklanką wrócił na miejsce. Profesor Binns odetchnął głęboko, z wyraźną rozkoszą.</p><p>– Tak – westchnął. – Wyznam panu, drogi kolego, że całe to nieżycie nie jest nawet najgorsze, ale pewnych rzeczy bardzo brakuje, o tak. Pańskie zdrowie!</p><p>Udał, że wznosi toast, chciwie obserwując, jak Snape pije. Oblizał widmowe usta i nieco głębiej zapadł się w fotel.</p><p>– Ale o czym to ja mówiłem? – przywołał się do porządku. – Aha, Salazar Slytherin. Wtedy jeszcze nie doszło do przelewu krwi, wszak nasi założyciele byli czarodziejami wielce cywilizowanymi, i chociaż ostatecznie nie udało im się dojść do porozumienia, to konflikt udało się załagodzić. Ceną było, niestety, odejście Slytherina. Ech, wielki mag, wielka strata. Jednak już niedługo później wybuchł kolejny skandal. Jako wychowanek Domu Węża zapewne jest pan dobrze zaznajomiony z Krwawym Baronem?</p><p>– Wymieniliśmy podstawowe grzeczności – rzucił oględnie Severus.</p><p>Może i czułby z nim powinowactwo dusz, ale duch Slytherinu nie należał do towarzyskich. Głównie podzwaniał łańcuchami i straszył młodsze roczniki z innych domów. A szkoda – ciekawe, jakiej klasy alkohole mogła przetrzymywać w lochach tak stara zjawa...</p><p>Binns ze zrozumieniem pokiwał głową.</p><p>– Badacze różnie wypowiadają się na ten temat, ale ja nie skłaniam się do wiary w romantyczne bajki o wielkiej miłości. Nie dlatego zależało mu na małżeństwie z córką Roweny Ravenclaw. Ja uważam, że dzięki temu związkowi miał nadzieję położyć rękę na Hogwarcie, a na to znowu nie chciała się zgodzić ambitna dziedziczka, która pragnęła zachować dla siebie prestiż związany z kierowaniem uznaną już placówką oświatową. Wiedziała, że mąż rychło odsunąłby ją od władzy. I skończyło się to wszystko tak, jak się skończyło... Bardzo niefortunnie.</p><p>Binns ponownie zaciągnął się aromatem whiskey, zanim kontynuował:</p><p>– Z kronik wiemy, że przez pierwsze sto lat Hogwart w ogóle nie uznawał stanowiska dyrektora, szkołą zarządzała komisyjnie rada złożona z nauczycieli. Działo się tak, dopóki nie powtórzyła się historia znana już z przypadku Gryffindora i Slytherina, tyle że tym razem jej bohaterkami były dwie wojownicze czarownice. Podobno kłótnia okazała się na tyle żywiołowa, że jedna straciła zęby, a druga nos. W każdym razie, podczas kolejnego walnego zgromadzenia rada zdecydowała, że szkołą powinien kierować jeden wybrany przedstawiciel. Nie zachowało się imię pierwszego ani drugiego dyrektora, ale trzeciego – owszem! Znamy je z opisu tego, w jaki sposób zamordował swojego anonimowego poprzednika. Dagobert zwany Niecierpliwym po raz pierwszy zdołał podczas pojedynku przeciąć przeciwnika wzdłuż i wszerz, używając tylko jednego zaklęcia, które znane jest do dzisiaj jako Krzyż Dagoberta. Obecnie rzadko używane, bo powstało wiele nowych klątw torturujących i/lub zabijających, ale w XII wieku była to spora innowacja. Jednocześnie potwierdziła zdolności magiczne Dagoberta, jak i jego prawa do objęcia władzy nad Hogwartem.</p><p>Severus nawet nie zauważył, kiedy skończył drinka. Whiskey było piekielnie dobre. Binns zachęcił go do ponownej degustacji, po czym zaczął niuchać wokół tak intensywnie, że aż pociemniały mu szare policzki.</p><p>– To były mroczne czasy, drogi kolego – ciągnął ze znacznie większą werwą. – W związku z powyższym dyrektorzy zmieniali się jak w kalejdoskopie. Nie zawsze chodziło zresztą o szkołę jako taką, bardziej liczył się sam zamek. Piękny przykład architektury obronnej, do tego znakomicie położonej. Twierdza nie do zdobycia! Nie było drugiego tak dobrego miejsca, by przeżyć kiepskie momenty historii.</p><p>– Jednak to wszystko działo się dawno – zauważył przytomnie Severus. – Krwawe przewroty nie były wówczas niczym więcej jak... wliczonym ryzykiem.</p><p>– Czy nie zawsze tak jest? – Binns znowu zachichotał, a jego śmiech przypominał nieco odgłos trzepania starego dywanu. – Życie to niebezpieczna działalność, czyż nie? Proszę mi wierzyć na słowo, wiem, co mówię. Względny spokój zapanował dopiero w XIV wieku i od tamtej pory Hogwart zaczął naprawdę rozwijać się jako jednostka akademicka. Oceniałbym ostrożnie, że szczyt tych tendencji nastąpił za panowania Phyllidy Spore, znakomitej zielarki. Rządziła twardą ręką, a do tego bardzo długo. Przez niemal wiek panował idealny porządek. Jej następcą został mianowany, jak się zdaje, Brewster Bromley. Nieszczęśliwy człowiek, który wpadł na pomysł zorganizowania egzaminów wieńczących edukację młodych adeptów magii. Wcześniej obowiązywała dżentelmeńska umowa: dzieci czarodziejów trafiały do szkoły, dzieci się uczyły, dzieci ją kończyły. Wszystkie i bezwzględnie. Teraz miało się to zmienić, co oczywiście nie wszystkim przypadło do gustu. Bromleya podczas spaceru po błoniach przebił włócznią uczeń ostatniej klasy. Nie bardzo radził sobie z przedmiotami ścisłymi, ale był świetnym sportowcem i pochodził z rycerskiej rodziny. Kiepska śmierć, nie powiem. A także, jak mniemam, część większego planu, ponieważ następnym dyrektorem został właśnie stryj owego młodego człowieka, a on sam objął tutaj posadę nauczyciela magii ofensywnej. Zabawnie się to plecie, prawda?</p><p>– Istotnie.</p><p>Severus wypił trzecią szklaneczkę, ale nadal czuł się świetnie. To na jego towarzysza alkohol zdawał się wywierać większy wpływ.</p><p>– W XVII wieku zapanowała prawdziwa moda na trucizny – opowiadał wyraźnie rozochocony Binns. – Ówczesne plotki zrzucały odpowiedzialność na dyrektorkę Antonię Creaseworthy, która miała prowadzić podejrzane eksperymenty w oranżerii. Zresztą, właśnie ta metoda pozbywania się wrogów uchodziła za wyjątkowo elegancką. A jakoś niedługo po dyrektor Creaseworthy nastała Elizabeth Burke, adeptka mrocznej sztuki wywodząca się ze Slytherinu. Ona z całą pewnością własnoręcznie uśmierciła swojego poprzednika, który cieszył się urzędem zaledwie jeden dzień, po czym urządziła czystki wśród uczniów o niepewnym statusie krwi. Zdaje się, że to za kadencji panny Burke wydarzyło się owo niesławne przyjęcie w Noc Duchów, które przeszło do historii pod nazwą „Wieczoru Wesołego Ponczu". Po dziś dzień nie wiadomo, czym go doprawiła, ale goście zaśmiewali się na śmierć. Dosłownie. Proszę zapytać Lorda Drabena, on miał nieszczęście się poczęstować i do tej pory kręci się gdzieś w okolicach Wielkiej Sali. Trucizny stały się taką plagą, że dyrektor Vulpus ustanowił w Hogwarcie oficjalne stanowisko smakosza potraw. Biedacy padali jak muchy i w końcu zabrakło chętnych. Sam Vulpus uniknął cudem przynajmniej pięciu zamachów na swoje życie. Ostatecznie zmarł na zawał, gdy wyszło na jaw, że na jego życie przez cały czas dybał jego przyjaciel i jednocześnie mistrz eliksirów, który miał zaopatrywać go w sprawdzone antidota. Proszę mnie poprawić, jeśli się mylę, ale porządek w szkole zaprowadził dopiero dyrektor Dexter Fortescue, i to nie bez pomocy służb ministerstwa. Wydarzyło się to na początku XVIII wieku, gdy moda znacznie się zmieniła i obecnie ulubioną metodą skrytobójczą stało się sztyletowanie w ciemnościach. Śmiertelność wśród dyrektorów Hogwartu spadła znacząco dopiero wraz z nadejściem postępowego XIX wieku, w wieku XX również nie mamy wielu przypadków. Choć podobno dyrektorowi Dippetowi zdarzył się podejrzany wypadek w latach 40., jednak wtedy odpowiedzialność spadła oczywiście na całą tę aferę z otwarciem komnaty Slytherina, choć ja nie byłbym taki pewien... Nie wspominając o jego poprzedniku, Phineasie Nigellusie Blacku. Po jego nominacji pojawiły się głosy, że nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie zrobiłby go dyrektorem, gdyby nagle nie zmarł jego kontrkandydat. Jak pan zatem widzi, drogi kolego – Binns zmierzał wreszcie do końca swojego wywodu, który chyba po raz pierwszy okazał się całkiem ciekawy – nie jest pan pierwszy i pewnie nie ostatni. Szkoda, że niewielu o tym pamięta. Świadomość historyczna w narodzie jest niska, nad czym codziennie ubolewam. Ludzie nie zdają sobie sprawy z tego, że wszystko już było, a bliźniacze zdarzenia w nieskończoność powtarzają się na ich oczach. Myślą, że to, co ich spotyka, jest tak niezwykłe i wyjątkowe. To smutne, bardzo, bardzo smutne.</p><p>Duch zdążył w ostatniej chwili, bo tuż po tych słowach dostał potwornego ataku czkawki. Solidnie znieczulony pięcioma szklaneczkami whiskey dyrektor Snape – kolejny na długiej liście ambitnych hogwarckich skrytobójców – przyglądał mu się z nieukrywaną fascynacją. Nie miał pojęcia, że zjawy mogą cierpieć na podobnie przyziemne dolegliwości. Wiedział za to, że nie będzie to ostatni wykład, jakiego wysłucha u profesora historii. Po tym, co usłyszał, miał ochotę zapisać się na cały kurs.</p><p>I nie chodziło tylko o luksusowy alkohol.</p><p>– Nie przypominam sobie, aby kiedykolwiek mówił pan o tym w szkole, profesorze – wypomniał.</p><p>– Cóż, zasugerowano mi, że nie powinienem przekazywać młodzieży negatywnych wzorców – relacjonował rumiany Binns. – Osobiście nie zgadzam się z taką opinią, więc jeśli wiatr cenzury zmieni kierunek... – Snape przyzwalająco skinął głową. – Chętnie wspomnę od czasu do czasu o nieco mniej grzecznej historii Hogwartu.</p><p>Dwaj poważni (choć w zaistniałych okolicznościach nieco mniej) profesorowie rozstali się w przyjaznej atmosferze. I obaj już z góry wiedzieli, że na pewno nie będzie to ostatnie spotkanie.</p><p>***</p><p>W szkole magii i czarodziejstwa Severus najwyżej cenił sobie ciszę (zwłaszcza na kacu po niezwykle pouczające konferencji naukowej z duchem profesora Binnsa), co stanowiło jeden z wielu nieszczęśliwych paradoksów w jego życiu. Zaiste, cisza znów stała się towarem deficytowym, jednak przesiadywał w swoim gabinecie do tak obłąkanych godzin, że czasem udawało mu się spotkać z nią w połowie drogi. Cisza i spokój pustych korytarzy działała na niego relaksująco, a tego właśnie potrzebował przed pierwszym, zaplanowanym na sobotę, meczem quidditcha. Oczywiście próbował zakazać szkolnych rozgrywek, a jakże! Niestety, Czarny Pan nieoczekiwanie opowiedział się przeciw. Najwyraźniej jeszcze podczas nauki w Hogwarcie – jako przystojny i atletyczny młodzieniec pozujący na skończonego arystokratę – cenił sobie sporty drużynowe.</p><p>– Jak śmiesz! – ryknął ktoś, wyrywając Snape'a z ponurych myśli, a piskliwy głos odbił się echem od kamiennych ścian. – Ty brudna szlamo!</p><p>Akurat wyszedł zza zakrętu mniej więcej na wysokości biblioteki, gdy nagle stanął jak wryty na widok sceny, która rozgrywała się na jego oczach. Panna Buchanan klęczała na podłodze, przykładając rękę do twarzy, na palcach miała krew. Nad bibliotekarką stała z kolei Alecto, z furią w oczach wymachując jakąś książką w taniej, papierowej oprawie. Amycus przytrzymywał siostrę od tyłu za ramiona, żeby nie rzuciła się na ofiarę.</p><p>– Alecto! – warknął szorstko Severus.</p><p>Wszyscy jak jeden mąż odwrócili się w stronę niespodziewanego świadka zdarzenia.</p><p>– Co to ma znaczyć? – zażądał wyjaśnień.</p><p>– To ona! – wrzeszczała Śmierciożerczyni, ze złości nie mogąc poukładać słów w całe zdania. – Ona! Zobacz, co wniosła do szkoły! Plugastwo!</p><p>Carrow uniosła ewidentnie mugolską publikację nad głowę, przedarła na dwie połowy i cisnęła nimi o podłogę. Bella Brae krzyknęła, jakby to ją ktoś właśnie obdzierał ze skóry, wpatrując się okrągłymi z przerażenia oczami w to dzieło zniszczenia.</p><p>– Alecto – powtórzył Severus ciszej i groźniej. – Dość.</p><p>Powiewając upiornie peleryną jak wielkimi skrzydłami, w trzech krokach znalazł się przy bibliotekarce. Pomógł jej wstać i przytrzymał za łokieć, gdy zawiodły ją rozdygotane kolana. Miała rozciętą wargę, a policzek powoli zaczynał puchnąć.</p><p>– Panno Buchanan, wszystko w porządku? – zapytał bez większego sensu, ale coś musiał powiedzieć.</p><p>Oszołomiona kiwnęła głową.</p><p>– Nic mi nie jest.</p><p>Snape był wściekły. Tak bardzo wściekły, że Carrowowie nie odważyli się skrzyżować z nimi spojrzeń. Nauczycielki boksujące na środku korytarza bibliotekarki to ostatnie, czego w tej chwili potrzebował.</p><p>– Severusie, co ty?... – Alecto nie ukrywała, że dziwi ją jego zachowanie.</p><p>– Porozmawiamy o tym innym razem, panno Carrow – rzucił, osadzając ją w miejscu. – Kiedy łaskawie doprowadzisz się do porządku. Śmierdzisz alkoholem – dodał z niesmakiem. – Ostrzegałem was przed nadmiernym spożyciem w szkole.</p><p>Alecto miała jeszcze ochotę się kłócić, ale nieco bystrzejszy Amycus już odczytał w mrocznym spojrzeniu Snape'a, że na ten moment żarty się skończyły. Odciągnął siostrę na bok.</p><p>Severus machnął agresywnie różdżką. Carrowowie instynktownie się skulili... Niepotrzebnie. Zaklęcie poderwało z podłogi jedynie zwłoki zmaltretowanej książki. Chwycił ją jedną ręką, drugą nadal podtrzymywał drżącą Bellę Brae.</p><p>– Panno Buchanan, zapraszam do mojego gabinetu – powiedział i to nie była prośba ani propozycja. Pociągnął ją za sobą wzdłuż korytarza.</p><p>W okrągłym pokoju usadowił bibliotekarkę na krześle przy biurku. Bella Brae znalazła się tam może trzeci raz w życiu i nie dopatrzyła się wielu zmian. Wystrój pozostał profesjonalny, poważny i ani trochę indywidualny. Trzymając się za obolały policzek, zerknęła ciekawie na portret Albusa Dumbledore'a. Wesoły staruszek mrugnął do niej błękitnym okiem.</p><p>– Och! – westchnęła. – Dobry wieczór.</p><p>„Owca", wykrzywił się pod nosem Snape, miotając się po gabinecie.</p><p>Wezwał z kuchni skrzata i zamówił herbatę. Później podszedł do zamkniętej na klucz, solidnej szafki pancernej – jedynego elementu wyposażenia, który dodał od siebie. Wydobył stamtąd fiolkę eliksiru i jakieś mazidło. Wrócił do biurka, podzwaniając buteleczkami i zatrzymał się przed panną Buchanan. Spojrzała na niego niepewnie.</p><p>– Panie dyrektorze?</p><p>Złość jeszcze do końca z niego nie wyparowała. Marszczył się nieprzyjemnie, gdy się nad nią pochylał. Niezbyt delikatnie chwycił ją pod brodę i uniósł ku sobie jej twarz, żeby fachowym okiem ocenić urazy. Bella Brae zamarła jak złapane w potrzask zwierzątko. Jednak kiedy kolistymi ruchami wcierał maść w jej policzek, dotyk chłodnych palców stał się całkiem przyjemny. Niestety, moment szybko minął, gdy przypadkiem dotarł za daleko i dotknął jej ust. Wyraźnie speszony, wcofał się z nerwowym chrząknięciem.</p><p>W międzyczasie w gabinecie pojawił się skrzat z tacą. Severus sam rozdysponował zawartość, stawiając przed gościem filiżankę, cukiernicę i niewielką fiolkę z eliksirem. W końcu sam usiadł naprzeciwko, bezpiecznie oddzielony od Belli Brae długim biurkiem.</p><p>– Nie wiem, co mam powiedzieć, panno Buchanan – wyznał, rozkładając ręce w bezradnym geście.</p><p>– Naprawdę nic się nie stało – zapewniła po raz kolejny jak grzeczna dziewczynka. Nie patrzyła mu jednak w oczy, tylko nadal śledziła wzrokiem jego szczupłe dłonie. – Nie złożę skargi. Powiedzmy, że doszło do nieporozumienia.</p><p>– Cieszy mnie ta wyrozumiałość, aczkolwiek... – zawiesił głos, przyglądając jej się podejrzliwie. – Czy mogę zapytać, czym jest podyktowana?</p><p>– Dobrze wiem, że czasy są trudne i... trzeba na siebie uważać – odpowiedziała powoli, z namysłem. – Nie chcę konfliktów. Za bardzo zależy mi na tym, żeby zostać w zamku.</p><p>Severus pomyślał, że z jej przeszłością – i gdyby Dumbledore znajdował się jeszcze wśród żywych – to schronienie byłoby dla niej idealnym rozwiązaniem. Niestety, wiele się w tym względzie zmieniło, z czego dopiero zaczynała zdawać sobie sprawę. Dlatego teraz patrzyła na niego tymi bezradnymi, owczymi ślepiami, bo to on był tutaj szefem i jako jedyny miał na cokolwiek wpływ.</p><p>– Proszę się napić herbaty, panno Buchanan – polecił. – Podobno koi nerwy.</p><p>Uniosła filiżankę do ust i zaraz się skrzywiła, gdy ciepły płyn podrażnił zranioną wargę.</p><p>– I eliksir – przypomniał Snape, wskazując fiolkę. – Niech go pani doda do herbaty, złagodzi smak. Jest paskudny, ale bardzo skuteczny. Do rana nie będzie śladu.</p><p>Bella Brae postąpiła według wskazówek i przecięta warga zasklepiła się niemal natychmiast. Zaskoczona dotknęła twarzy.</p><p>– No tak – skojarzyła fakty. – Jest pan mistrzem eliksirów.</p><p>– Istotnie, przynajmniej według wpisu na dyplomie.</p><p>Severus również zajął się swoją filiżanką, z filozoficznym spokojem spoglądając w ciemne okno. Zastanawiał się, czy postąpił właściwie, gdy zajął się panną Buchanan, jednak było za późno. Zresztą, co innego mógł zrobić? Zostawić ją na pastwę piekielnego rodzeństwa?</p><p>– Jak rozumiem, dobrze zna pan profesor Carrow?</p><p>Naprawdę tak określiła Alecto i nawet głos jej przy tym nie zadrżał. To, jak mówiła, jak trzymała w dłoniach filiżankę i jak siedziała przed nim wyprostowana, gdy już otrząsnęła się z szoku, wywarło na nim pewne wrażenie. Bella Brae, jak na tak osobliwą istotę, miała w sobie zaskakująco dużo klasy. Pochodziła wszak z czarodziejskiej inteligencji.</p><p>– Skąd taki wniosek?</p><p>– Do nikogo innego nie zwraca się pan po imieniu, dyrektorze.</p><p>Zauważyła to, aczkolwiek ponownie pomyliła się w ocenie. Nie robił tego z powodu sympatii, po prostu tytuł „profesora" w odniesieniu do któregokolwiek z Carrowów nie przechodził mu przez gardło.</p><p>– Rozwiążę tę sprawę, panno Buchanan – obiecał. – Gdyby cokolwiek się działo, proszę niezwłocznie zwrócić się bezpośrednio do mnie. Hasło do gabinetu brzmi: „python regius".</p><p>– Bardzo odpowiednie. – Uśmiechnęła się nieco pewniej. – Dziękuję.</p><p>Przyjrzał jej się uważnie, ponieważ nagle coś go zaniepokoiło. Potrzebował chwili, by wytropić powód, ale wszystko stało się jasne, gdy jego wzrok padł na drobne kwiatki, które przypięła do swojego kraciastego szala niczym wymyślną broszkę. Szkockie dzwoneczki. Bluebells.</p><p>– Jeśli wolno spytać – zawahał się niemal niezauważalnie – skąd ma pani te kwiaty, panno Buchanan?</p><p>Pytanie zdecydowanie ją zdziwiło. Zerknęła w dół i pogładziła je w zamyśleniu ręką.</p><p>– Dzwoneczki? Są dość powszechne w miejscu, z którego pochodzę. Moja rodzina co kilka dni przysyła mi świeży bukiecik. To moje ulubione kwiaty i pamiątka rodzinnego domu.</p><p>– I jest pani pewna tożsamości nadawcy?</p><p>– Oczywiście! Kto inny mógłby przysyłać mi kwiaty? – zaśmiała się, jednak zaraz spoważniała, gdy coś sobie uświadomiła. – Już panu mówiłam, dyrektorze. Straciłam kogoś bardzo bliskiego.</p><p>– Czy mogę wiedzieć, jak...</p><p>– Nie. – Bella Brae przerwała mu w połowie zdania, a wyraz jej twarzy ponownie się zmienił. Stał się tak ponury i obcy, jak jeszcze nigdy. – Proszę wybaczyć, ale to moja prywatna sprawa, dyrektorze.</p><p>W zaistniałych okolicznościach stracił prawo, żeby dodać coś więcej. Mógł jedynie mieć nadzieję, że panna Buchanan się nie myli, bo jeżeli dzwoneczki jednak przysyłał jej ktoś inny, jeżeli miały stanowić jakiś rodzaj wymyślnego ostrzeżenia... Cóż, to znaczyłoby, że Severus miał kolejny problem na swojej imponującej liście. Na wszelki wypadek postanowił to sprawdzić – a rejestr rzeczy do sprawdzenia również rósł w postępie geometrycznym. Widać taki jego los.</p><p>Na koniec przypomniał sobie jeszcze o książce, której nędzne resztki rzucił wcześniej na biurko. „Wichrowe wzgórza", jak romantycznie... Zastanowił się przelotnie, czy Alecto w ogóle wiedziała, co niszczy, czy było jej zupełnie wszystko jedno. Wykonał prosty gest różdżką, a powieść nie tylko zrosła się z powrotem w całość, ale w dodatku okładka zalśniła nowością, jakby świeżo wyjechała z drukarni. Severus wręczył ją Belli Brae z ostrzeżeniem:</p><p>– W tych niebezpiecznych czasach radzę nie afiszować się z podobną literaturą. Dla pani własnego dobra.</p><p>– To tylko książka. Sama nikomu nie wyrządzi krzywdy.</p><p>– Podobnie jak „Mein Kampf".</p><p>– Czy taka pozycja byłaby w nowym Hogwarcie milej widziana? – skontrowała bysto, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.</p><p>Może jednak nie była aż tak bardzo naiwna.</p><p>– Dobranoc, panno Buchanan – rzucił Snape, unikając odpowiedzi i jednocześnie kończąc nocne posiedzenie. Kolejnym ruchem różdżki odesłał puste naczynia do kuchni. – Jest późno, dlatego nie zachęcam do wędrówek po zamku. Może pani skorzystać z mojego kominka.</p><p>– Tak zrobię. Jeszcze raz bardzo dziękuję.</p><p>Gdy wyszła, Severus jeszcze długo krążył zirytowany po gabinecie, rozważając, dlaczego wokół pachnie lawendą. Na pewno nie zawierał jej żaden z eliksirów, nie miał też moli (o bogowie, jeszcze tego by brakowało!) ani nie trzymał żadnych roślin.</p><p>Zabrało mu sporo czasu, zanim zrozumiał, że to... ona.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Zarządzanie zasobami ludzkimi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>O poranku Bella Brae nadal była wstrząśnięta wydarzeniami minionej nocy. Po przebudzeniu od razu wstała z łóżka i długo przyglądała się w lustrze swojej twarzy. Dyrektor miał rację, rana błyskawicznie się zagoiła, ale nie o to chodziło. Nie mogła tak po prostu przejść do porządku dziennego nad tym, co się wydarzyło. Nie tego się spodziewała w uznanej i szanowanej szkole magii i czarodziejstwa. Pragnęła posady gwarantującej święty spokój – a bójki na korytarzach nie wpisywały się w ten schemat, no chyba że między uczniami. Nie zamierzała tego tak zostawić, jednak nie miała również pomysłu na to, co właściwie mogłaby zrobić. Postanowiła poczekać na jakieś wygodne olśnienie. Tymczasem ubrała się w skromną szatę i zaplotła długie włosy w warkocz, nucąc na poprawę humoru „Williama Taylora" i przytupując nogą do rytmu.</p><p>Kwaterę opuściła już w całkiem pozytywnym nastroju, a mimo to wcześniejszy wstrząs odbijał się na jej skupieniu w pracy. Pani Pince spojrzała na nią krzywo, gdy potknęła się i upuściła całe naręcze zakurzonych książek. Panna Buchanan pośpiesznie otworzyła okno, żeby nieco przewietrzyć pomieszczenie, za co ponownie zebrała burę. Usłyszała, że powinna użyć zaklęcia, zamiast wpuszczać do środka wicher, który rozwiał po bibliotece stosy administracyjnych i uczniowskich papierów.</p><p>Bella Brae zarumieniła się na ciemny szkarłat.</p><p>– Przepraszam. Zapomniałam różdżki, proszę pani.</p><p>Irma Pince tylko ciężko westchnęła.</p><p>Przez cały dzień Bella Brae obsługiwała uczniów, biegając w tę i z powrotem po różne zamówione książki albo wyznaczając miejsca w czytelni. Raz przez pomyłkę odstawiła jakiegoś zabłąkanego Krukona z drugiego roku do działu ksiąg zakazanych i wtedy jej szefowa była już naprawdę wściekła. No cóż, zwyczajnie i po ludzku się zamyśliła – przecież zdarza się najlepszym. Po południu, w ramach zadania specjalnego, musiała przekopywać się przez kolejne roczniki „Proroka Codziennego", poszukując konkretnych numerów, których dyrektor Snape zażyczył sobie z dostawą do gabinetu. Nie zdążyła nawet się ucieszyć, że może... Bo pani Pince zdecydowanie zabroniła jej tam chodzić i osobiście wszystko dostarczyła. Prawdopodobnie dyrektor nie życzył sobie jej widzieć, obawiając się, że zacznie zadawać kłopotliwe pytania na temat profesor Carrow i wyciągniętych wobec niej konsekwencji. Obawy te były wyjątkowo nieuzasadnione, nie planowała go naciskać, ponieważ wiedziała, że żadnej służbowej nagany nie będzie. Przecież on sam znalazł się w związku z tym w parszywej sytuacji. Poza tym, kto był ważniejszy w szkolnej hierarchii: praktykantka czy pani profesor, z którą dodatkowo łączyły go towarzyskie stosunki? No właśnie.</p><p>Gdy jej zmiana w bibliotece dobiegła końca, Bella Brae wcale nie miała ochoty wychodzić. Wśród książek czuła się najlepiej. Zgasiła większość świateł, zostawiła tylko kilka przemyślnie ustawionych lamp olejnych, tworząc w ten sposób intymny klimat, po czym usiadła przy wolnym stoliku i zaczęła ciąć wstążki przeznaczone na zakładki. Nożyczki, którymi się posługiwała, były duże, ciężkie i nieporęczne, za to pięknie wykonane jeszcze w czasach królowej Wiktorii. Zapewne nikt od dawna ich nie używał, tu i tam pojawiły się już plamy rdzy, skoro zaklęcia były znacznie wygodniejsze, ale panna Buchanan ceniła rękodzieło. W skupieniu przecinała paski materiały – sztuczka polegała na tym, żeby zrobić to szybko, jednym cięciem, inaczej nitki zaczynały się snuć. Ciepłe światło odbijało się w jej okularach, gdy pracowała zawzięcie.</p><p>Nuciła, licząc dni do kolejnej pełni. Poprzednią przegapiła, a przecież miała na tę noc bardzo konkretne plany. Oczywiście, jeśli znowu ktoś jej nie przeszkodzi. Nie mogła jednak odkładać tego w nieskończoność, w końcu należało przystąpić do dzieła...</p><p>***</p><p>Panna Buchanan się myliła. Severus wezwał do siebie Alecto następnego dnia z samego rana. Nauczycielka mugoloznawstwa nie była z tego powodu zadowolona, on zresztą też. Wystarczyło, że usłyszał pukanie do drzwi i już miał dosyć. Carrow wmaszerowała do okrągłego pokoju obrażona na cały świat i padła na krzesło, krzyżując wojowniczo ramiona na piersi.</p><p>– Słucham, dyrektorze?</p><p>Znowu ten ton. Severus poczuł pierwsze uderzenie gorąca i migreny.</p><p>– To ja słucham – odpowiedział lodowato. – Co miał znaczyć ten żenujący spektakl, którego świadkiem byłem zeszłej nocy? Nie życzę sobie, żeby w mojej szkole zatrudnione na etacie nauczycielki okładały pięściami bibliotekarki. Oszalałaś?!</p><p>– Co proszę?! – uniosła się Alecto. – Widziałeś, z czym ta mała szlama paradowała po korytarzu? Sądziłam, że twoim zadaniem było zaprowadzenie tutaj porządku, dyrektorze?</p><p>– I to właśnie robię! – huknął na nią, waląc pięścią w stół. – Powoli, systematycznie, według ustalonego planu. Czy wiesz, jakich szkód mogłaś narobić? Czy masz tego świadomość?</p><p>– Przepraszam bardzo, Snape – przedrzeźniała go bezczelnie. – Sądziłam, że Czarny Pan...</p><p>– Powierzył tę misję mnie – przypomniał wściekły jak demony. – I oboje dobrze wiemy, dlaczego to zrobił. Oficjalnie nic się nie zmienia. Postępujemy ostrożnie i usypiamy czujność, dopóki nie wybije właściwa godzina. Utrzymujemy iluzję, że wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku. Nikt nie może się zorientować, aż nie będzie za późno. Gramy. Swoje. Role – podkreślił z naciskiem. – Nikt, powtarzam: NIKT, nie może się domyślić, co naprawdę się tutaj dzieje. Jeśli jesteś zbyt tępa, aby zrozumieć te subtelności, to chociaż rób to, czego się od ciebie wymaga, i nie przeszkadzaj. Jeszcze jeden głupi błąd, a Czarny Pan dowie się o wszystkim. Zapewniam, że się nie ucieszy.</p><p>Alecto lekko zbladła, ale to było jeszcze za mało, żeby rzeczywiście spuściła z tonu. Jej niewielki móżdżek przetworzył prawidłowo groźby, nie pojmując ani trochę całej reszty.</p><p>– Ta bibliotekarka...</p><p>– Zostaw w spokoju bibliotekarkę, ona się nie liczy.</p><p>– Drażni mnie – rzuciła marudnie Carrow. – Pieprzona przybłęda, skundlona wiedźma o brudnej krwi.</p><p>– Czystej krwi – poinformował ją Severus z mściwą satysfakcją, bo doskonale wiedział, gdzie zaboli.</p><p>– Żartujesz!</p><p>Z nieznośną, demonstracyjną powolnością przegrzebał papiery na swoim biurku, po czym uniósł gruby, urzędowo wyglądający pergamin na wysokość jej oczu. Alecto mogła się dobrze przyjrzeć wymyślnej kaligrafii dokumentu oraz kompletowi woskowych pieczęci.</p><p>– Mam tutaj jej certyfikat. Wystawiony przez niezależną komisję oraz potwierdzony stosownymi wypisami z księgi rodowej. Ten konkretny papier nie został podrasowany po starej znajomości, czego nie można powiedzieć o zaświadczeniu innej obecnej tu osoby...</p><p>Słysząc powyższe słowa, Carrow naprawdę się przestraszyła. Słusznie i nareszcie. Nerwowo odsunęła się od biurka wraz z krzesłem.</p><p>– Co sugerujesz, Snape?!</p><p>– Nie jesteś zbyt podobna do swojego brata, prawda? Gdyby ktoś zechciał dokładniej przeanalizować ten przypadek, mogłyby mu przyjść do głowy ciekawe pomysły.</p><p>Zaiste, niska, krępa, obdarzona wulgarną urodą oraz niesymetrycznymi, grubymi rysami twarzy Alecto w niczym nie przypominała wysokiego, wysportowanego, choć podobnie jak ona niegrzeszącego rozumem, Amycusa. W dusznym świecie Nienaruszalnej Dwudziestki Ósemki nic się nie ukryło: wszyscy wszystkich znali, wszyscy się z wszystkimi krzyżowali i wszystko o sobie wiedzieli. Od dawna też krążyły plotki, które miały w sobie zadziwiająco dużo prawdy. Coś o rozwiązłej pani Carrow, ogrodniku i niepewnym ojcostwie. Stara, arystokratyczna śpiewka.</p><p>Alecto milczała, patrząc na Severusa z niechęcią. Nie miała pojęcia, jak to rozegrać. Na szczęście on wiedział. Wkroczył do jej własnej historii niczym książę na czarnym koniu.</p><p>– Jak myślisz, Carrow, kto głosował za tym, żeby udzielić ci kredytu zaufania? Żeby wątpliwości obrócić na twoją korzyść, nie wchodzić za głęboko w rodzinne sprawy i w konsekwencji nieco wyszlifować twoje zaświadczenie o pochodzeniu?</p><p>– Ty? – Wydawała się zaskoczona. – Dlaczego?</p><p>– Ponieważ mam podobny problem. Przypominam, że nie tylko twoja matka zabłądziła tam, gdzie nie trzeba. Jedziemy na tym samym wózku, Alecto, powinniśmy sobie nawzajem pomagać.</p><p>Była to prawda, przynajmniej częściowo. Przy całym tym szumie dotyczącym czystości krwi lepiej było pilnować tyłów. Wprawdzie Lord Voldemort również nawet nie leżał w pobliżu czystej krwi, ale jego kulawego pochodzenia nikt nie odważy się kwestionować. Wszyscy inni, niezależnie od pozycji w Kręgu, mieli prawo się obawiać, że pewnego dnia łaska pańska się odwróci i trafią na listę szlam.</p><p>Opór został skruszony. Alecto siedziała przed nim sztywno i nieświadomie zaczęła obgryzać paznokcie. Dobry początek. Coś tam z pewnością do niej dotarło, jednak jeszcze niedostatecznie mocno. Albo zwyczajnie bibliotekarka aż tak mocno zalazła jej za skórę.</p><p>– A ta baba z biblioteki... Dlaczego aż tak bardzo cię obchodzi?</p><p>Severus miał ochotę tupać i rzucać przedmiotami. Co jeszcze mógł zrobić, żeby odwrócić jej uwagę?</p><p>– Panna Buchanan to zakładniczka dobrej woli – powiedział w końcu swoim najlepszym, absolutnie opanowanym głosem. – Dziwna, niecałkiem prawomyślna z tymi swoimi mugolskimi bzdurami. Gdyby ktoś próbował nam cokolwiek zarzucić... Mamy ją: żywy przykład wielkiej tolerancji panującej w Hogwarcie. Jasne?</p><p>Carrow kiwnęła głową. Wreszcie! Skoro już tę sprawę mieli załatwioną, Severus mógł przejść do kolejnego punktu spotkania. Alecto wyraźnie się zdumiała, gdy Snape zatrzymał ją, kiedy chciała wstać z miejsca.</p><p>– Chwileczkę – warknął. – Mam do poruszenia jeszcze jeden istotny temat natury... pedagogicznej.</p><p>Uniosła brwi wysoko, jakby podejrzewała, że postradał rozum.</p><p>– Doszły mnie niepokojące słuchy, że prowadzone przez ciebie zajęcia mugoloznawstwa są co najwyżej mierne merytorycznie.</p><p>– Co?! Kto tak powiedział?</p><p>Severus bez słowa wskazał portret dyrektora Armando Dippeta. Namalowany czarodziej prychnął z pogardą:</p><p>– Żeby tylko mierny.</p><p>– Znam tego starucha – rozpoznała Alecto. – Wisi w mojej klasie. Czy ty mnie szpiegujesz, Snape?</p><p>– Oczywiście – przyznał bez ani odrobiny skrępowania. – I docierają do mnie niepokojące wieści.</p><p>– Mało powiedziane – dodał od siebie Dippet. – Dawno nie słyszałem podobnych głupot. Zalecam uważnie skontrolować dyplom obecnej tu panny, o ile jakikolwiek posiada.</p><p>Alecto miała krewki temperament, zwłaszcza gdy spotykała się z krytyką. Wyrwała różdżkę z rękawa i wycelowała w portret. Severus okazał się szybszy. Odbił rozpędzoną kulę ognia, kierując ją do kominka, gdzie wybuchła z hukiem.</p><p>– Carrow! – ryknął.</p><p>– Uczę według zatwierdzonego podręcznika, który sam mi dałeś! – broniła się. – Dokładnie tak, jak tam jest napisane. Słowo w słowo.</p><p>– Więc może najpierw uważnie go przeczytaj? – zasugerował jedwabistym tonem Snape.</p><p>– Mugole to nędzne, parchate zwierzęta cudem poruszające się na dwóch łapach. Tak właśnie jest i tak będę uczyć!</p><p>Dippet, któremu niestraszne były ogniste kule, wymownie westchnął. Severus odczuwał pokusę, by ponownie użyć różdżki. Był zmęczony i bolała go głowa. Diabli nadali Carrowów.</p><p>– To nie wystarczy! – rzucił ostro. – Nie ośmieszaj przeciwnika, Alecto, to podstawowy błąd. Niemal... podręcznikowy. Nie mamy robić z nich Żydów ani nowych Indian, do ciężkiej cholery! Wszyscy zawsze intuicyjnie biorą stronę słabszej opcji. W tych małych, pustych głowach mugole nie mają być Żydami, tylko Trzecią Rzeszą. Agresorami. Mugole przeprowadzili starannie zaplanowaną eksterminację czarodziejów, nadal są groźni i źli. Nie są śmieszni ani ułomni, tylko śmiertelnie niebezpieczni. Mają broń, mają... odbierające magię leki wyprodukowane przez koncerny farmaceutyczne – pouczał ją cierpliwie, posługując się losowymi argumentami, jakie akurat przyszły mu na myśl. – Opowiedz im o paleniu czarownic.</p><p>– Nic o tym nie wiem!</p><p>– To się dowiedz. Odwiedź bibliotekę, jeśli potrzebujesz – dodał z przekąsem. – Albo porozmawiaj z profesorem Binnsem.</p><p>Alecto zmarszczyła nos.</p><p>– On jest duchem.</p><p>– To dobrze, opowie ci coś z własnego doświadczenia. Kto wie, może będziesz miała szczęście i okaże się, że akurat zginął na stosie – zadrwił Snape. – Zapytaj. Zbierz informację. Zrób COKOLWIEK.</p><p>Spojrzenie Alecto mogłoby go spopielić, gdyby był wrażliwy na podobne rzeczy. Jej policzki płonęły, jednak ceglaste rumieńce wcale nie wyglądały uroczo, raczej niezdrowo.</p><p>– A teraz żegnam – zakończył spotkanie Severus. – Ostrzegam, że nie chcę żadnych więcej problemów ani bójek. Szkoła ma działać jak w zegarku, zrozumiano?</p><p>Podniosła się z krzesła wściekła, a gdyby nie jej gruboskórność, byłaby pewnie również poważnie zraniona. Nie zaszczyciła go żadnym więcej słowem ani spojrzeniem. Wyszła, trzaskając drzwiami.</p><p>Wykończony Severus schował twarz w dłoniach.</p><p>– No, no, mój chłopcze – odezwał się portret Albusa Dumbledore'a. – Dwie młode damy w twoim gabinecie w tak krótkim czasie? Musisz cieszyć się wielkim powodzeniem.</p><p>Severus czasami wolałby, żeby Dumbledore jednak nie umarł. Nie dlatego, że jakoś specjalnie go lubił, ale wtedy przynajmniej nie musiałby się użerać z tą piekielną, malowaną namiastką, która poważnie narażała jego zdrowie psychiczne. No i miałby teraz na kogo nawrzeszczeć.</p><p>***</p><p>– To moja wina – wyrzucała sobie Minerwa. – To ja dopełniłam ostatnich formalności w procesie jej zatrudnienia, gdy wypełniałam jeszcze obowiązki dyrektorki.</p><p>– Skąd mogłaś wiedzieć? – pocieszała ją Poppy Pomfrey.</p><p>– Zresztą, i tak było za późno – dodała Irma Pince. – Nic z tym już teraz nie zrobimy.</p><p>Trzy czarownice zebrały się na wieczornej herbatce u nauczycielki transmutacji. Robiły to regularnie, dopóki takie zgromadzenia były jeszcze legalne. Nowy dyrektor w każdej chwili mógł ich zakazać w nagłym przypływie fantazji.</p><p>– Wtedy jeszcze nikt się nie spodziewał, że Same-Wiecie-Kto tak szybko opanuje ministerstwo, a później wyśle do Hogwartu akurat jego. To najgorsza możliwa nominacja, zupełnie jakby śmiał nam się prosto w twarz.</p><p>– Myślę, że to był główny powód – uznała Poppy. – Sianie zamętu.</p><p>– Sądziłam, że dobrze robię, skoro sam Albus podpisał z nią wstępny kontrakt. Jego decyzje kadrowe nigdy nie były przypadkowe, za to zawsze bardzo trafne.</p><p>– Z wyjątkiem jednej – rzuciła pani Pince.</p><p>– Wszystkich nas nabrał – zgodziła się Poppy. – Ufaliśmy mu do ostatniej chwili.</p><p>– Doskonały kłamca, grał do końca.</p><p>Trzy czarownice pogrążyły się w ponurym zamyśleniu, którego bohaterem był dawny mistrz eliksirów. Pani Pomfrey nawet nie zauważyła, że wsypuje do filiżanki piątą łyżeczkę cukru. Przecież to niezdrowo...</p><p>– Nie mogę znieść tego, jak się tutaj panoszy. I to ciągłe gadanie o wypadku. Nie chcę tego słuchać! A on niemal się przy tym uśmiecha, jakby go to strasznie bawiło.</p><p>– A jeśli naraziłam ją na niebezpieczeństwo? – nie odpuszczała McGonagall. – Gdybym wiedziała, odesłałabym ją... Ale już była w zamku, kiedy się zjawił.</p><p>– Biedna dziewczyna – westchnęła Poppy. – Miała już przynajmniej jeden poważny zatarg z tą... z tą... – Nie zdołała przepchnąć przez ściśnięte gardło nazwiska. – Nową profesor. Nie widziałam całego zdarzenia. Wracałam do lecznicy i byłam już na schodach piętro wyżej, kiedy usłyszałam krzyki.</p><p>– Co się stało? – zaniepokoiła się Minerwa.</p><p>– Ta paskudna baba coś do niej krzyczała. Cofnęłam się, chciałam zareagować, ale wtedy zjawił się Snape i ją zabrał.</p><p>– Carrow?</p><p>– Nie, Bellę Brae.</p><p>Pozostałe nauczycielki spojrzały na nią zszokowanym wzrokiem.</p><p>– Zabrał? Gdzie?</p><p>– Pewnie do siebie, bo ja wiem?</p><p>McGonagall zagryzła wargi tak mocno, że niemal zupełnie zniknęły. Starała się, jak mogła, ale pewnie tylko go tym sprowokowała. Snape taki już był, przeklęty Ślizgon. Zainteresował się bibliotekarką na złość im wszystkim.</p><p>– Kręci się koło niej, to pewne – stwierdziła Irma, która miała najlepszy ogląd na sprawę. – O mało zawału nie dostałam, gdy pierwszy raz wpadł do biblioteki.</p><p>– Ona jest bardzo ładna – zauważyła Poppy.</p><p>– Uważasz, że to ma jakieś znaczenie?</p><p>– A więc... – Pielęgniarka zarumieniła się uroczo. Należała do gatunku romantycznych kobiet i nawet wojna nie wybiła jej tego z głowy. – Jest również ruda...</p><p>Ten dodatkowy atut Belli Brae nieco bardziej przemówił do wyobraźni pozostałym kobietom.</p><p>– I chyba też niespełna rozumu – prychnęła surowo pani Pince. – Ciągle śpiewa, rysuje albo coś wycina. Wszędzie jej pełno i gada jak najęta. Gdy tylko go zobaczyła, od razu wszystko mu o sobie opowiedziała, na jednym wydechu! Trzeba było zobaczyć, jaką miał minę, jakby mu kot nasrał do łóżka. Jeżeli mam być szczera, to... Warto się było tyle męczyć dla tego jednego momentu.</p><p>– Ale nic jej nie zrobił? – dociekała przejęta Poppy.</p><p>– Najwyraźniej. Pewnie jeszcze nie otrzymał instrukcji od... No, wiecie. Kto by pomyślał, że doczekamy czasów, kiedy Same-Wiecie-Kto będzie trząsł tą szkołą, i to przy pomocy takiej ohydnej marionetki.</p><p>– Nic jeszcze nie zrobią – stwierdziła z przekonaniem Minerwa. – Na razie. Przecież wychodzą z siebie, żeby przekonać opinię publiczną, że nie dzieje się nic niepokojącego.</p><p>– Tylko my mamy świadomość, jak jest naprawdę – westchnęła pani Pomfrey. – I nasze dzieciaki... Mali bohaterowie.</p><p>Faktycznie, akcje dywersyjne na korytarzach Hogwartu stawały się coraz bardziej bezczelne. Z początku pojawiały się wyłącznie napisy, ale teraz niemal żadna noc nie mijała spokojnie. W nocy słychać było wyścigi na korytarzach, awantury i wyklinających nauczycieli z nowego, wrogiego nadania. Szlabany sypały się jak z rękawa, ale pozostali profesorowie lojalnie odmawiali ich dozorowania. Liczyli, że przy nawale obowiązków Carrowowie znudzą się i odpuszczą. Jeszcze nie mieli świadomości, jak bardzo się mylą.</p><p>– W każdym razie ktoś będzie musiał poważnie porozmawiać z Bellą – powróciła do głównego wątku Poppy. – Ona chyba nie zdaje sobie sprawy, z kim ma do czynienia.</p><p>– Ani trochę. – Pokręciła głową Minerwa. – Nie było jej tutaj rok temu, nie ma pojęcia, co wydarzyło się na Wieży Astronomicznej. Jednak czy możemy ją tak beztrosko wtajemniczać w nasze sprawy?</p><p>– Tak, to duży problem – poparła ją Pomfrey. – Ale nie możemy tego tak zostawić. Próbowałaś chociaż trochę ją wyczuć?</p><p>– Owszem, zaprosiłam ją kiedyś na podwieczorek. Pytałam, jak jej się podoba w szkole, czy ma jakieś uwagi. Jednak co miała odpowiedzieć wicedyrektorce? Stwierdziła, że wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku i tylko poprosiła o biurko.</p><p>– O biurko?</p><p>Minerwa wzruszyła ramionami.</p><p>– Ona jest dziwna – powtórzyła pani Pince. – Mówiłam, że ciągle coś wykleja, rysuje albo haftuje. A gdy już nic nie ma do roboty, to czyta. Chyba ani chwili nie spędza bezczynnie.</p><p>– A zmiana dyrektora? Nie skomentowała tego? – dociekała Poppy.</p><p>– Chyba uważa, że jest miły...</p><p>– Wariatka! – Załamała ręce Irma.</p><p>– To nie tak – wtrąciła Pomfrey. – Dla niej być może rzeczywiście taki jest. Trudno się spodziewać, żeby rzucał w nią cruciatusami, na pewno nie dał się jeszcze poznać z tej innej, paskudnej strony.</p><p>– I zauważyła, że dyrektor jest dość młody – dodała ponuro Minerwa.</p><p>– Niedobrze, bardzo niedobrze.</p><p>Trzy czarownice pogrążyły się w ciężkim milczeniu, podzwaniając srebrnymi łyżeczkami i porcelanowymi filiżankami.</p><p>– Bella jest bardzo grzeczna i sympatyczna, ale nie potrafię rozpoznać, co o tym wszystkim myśli ani czy nam uwierzy – dokończyła McGonagall. – Nie wiem, na ile mogę być z nią szczera.</p><p>– A do tego Snape przez cały czas będzie nas obserwował – stwierdziła pani Pince. – On już wie, że Bella jest problematyczna.</p><p>– I że z jakichś względów jej pilnujemy – poparła ją Minerwa. – Będzie chciał się dowiedzieć i w ten sposób tylko jej zaszkodzimy. Musimy czekać, zobaczyć, co będzie dalej.</p><p>Zaniepokojona Poppy kołysała w filiżance zbyt słodką herbatę, której nie dało się wypić. Prawdopodobnie jako jedyna na sabacie pomyślała o zupełnie innym zagrożeniu.</p><p>– Najgorsze, że w tym momencie to jedyna osoba, która nie jest do niego negatywnie nastawiona.</p><p>– Tylko dlatego, że go nie zna – prychnęła Irma.</p><p>– Właśnie, a jeżeli on również zdaje sobie z tego sprawę? – zadała trudne pytanie Poppy, jednocześnie wykazując się empatią i osobliwym współczuciem. – Samotność jest straszna, wręcz nie do zniesienia, a przecież on nie ma nikogo innego, z kim mógłby chociaż porozmawiać.</p><p>– Na szczęście dla tej biednej dziewczyny Snape nikogo nie potrzebuje – ucięła dyskusję Irma. – Bo gdyby było inaczej...</p><p>– Nie – przerwała jej McGonagall. – Dajmy temu spokój, akurat z tej strony nie spodziewam się zagrożenia. Mimo to musimy uważnie obserwować sytuację. Miejmy nadzieję, że już wkrótce ten obłęd się skończy. Same-Wiecie-Kto na pewno nie utrzyma się długo u władzy, ludzie się na to nie zgodzą. Musimy tylko przeczekać burzę, a wszystko będzie dobrze.</p><p>***</p><p>Pośród ciemnej jak grzech nocy Bluebell aportował się cicho w bocznej uliczce niewielkiego, uśpionego mugolskiego miasteczka. Maskująca czerń i szeroki kaptur znakomicie kryły go przed ciekawskim wzrokiem, chociaż o tej porze i w tym miejscu nie spodziewał się nikogo spotkać Wszystko sprowadzało się do dobrego harmonogramu: jeśli plan był dopracowany do najmniejszego szczegółu, a czas wymierzony, pozostawał nieuchwytny, a do tego miał dość czasu na... rozrywki. W jednej ręce pewnie trzymał różdżkę, drugą oparł na szerokim pasie, który w schludnie uporządkowanych saszetkach skrywał wszystkie niezbędne narzędzia.</p><p>Bluebell był człowiekiem metodycznym, to również stanowiło klucz do sukcesu. Nic nie pozostawiał przypadkowi. Czarny Pan bardzo to cenił, podobnie jak praktycyzm, skuteczność... I jasny przekaz, jaki niosła ze sobą działalność Bluebella.</p><p>Dom wybrany na dzisiejszą noc był cichy i ciemny. Cisza akurat go drażniła, wolał, gdy krzyczeli, ale musiał uważać. Nie mógł ściągać na siebie więcej uwagi, niż to było absolutnie konieczne. Młode małżeństwo spało na pierwszym piętrze. Z informacji, które mu przekazano, wynikało, że czarownica była czystej krwi, jej partner – nie. Nie byli ważni, ale z jakiegoś powodu należało ich zlikwidować. Nie jego rzecz, Bluebell nie orientował się w takich zawiłościach. Nie interesowały go, wolał skupiać się na zadaniu. Nie miał też ochoty czekać, aż Czarny Pan wskaże mu jakieś ofiary z listy tych ważnych. Nudził się i nalegał na częstsze wyjścia w teren, żeby przypadkiem nie zaśniedzieć. Potrzebował tego jak powietrza.</p><p>Następnego dnia kolejne morderstwo trafiło na pierwsze strony gazet. Mugolscy dziennikarze rozpisywali się o bestalstwie, możliwych porachunkach mafijnych albo zazdrosnym byłym narzeczonym. Nic ponad standard, co świadczyło tylko o tym, jak mało wiedzą o czymkolwiek. Bluebell polegał na ignorancji i fake newsach, które od wielu lat zapewniały mu anonimowość. Sam był już wówczas daleko i śnił sny o Hogwarcie.</p><p>Tam czekało na niego najważniejsze zadanie.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Kurs kroju i szycia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus polubił spacery. Kiedyś niezmiernie irytowało go, że zaklęcia ochronne wokół Hogwartu zataczają aż tak szerokie kręgi i po otrzymaniu wezwania musi się tyle nachodzić, zanim w końcu teleportuje się z Zakazanego Lasu lub ścieżki prowadzącej do Hogsmeade. W drodze powrotnej musiał powtarzać cały proces, nieważne, jak bardzo był wykończony, wściekły lub poraniony. Bo i takie wesołe wieczory zdarzały się na zabawie u Czarnego Pana. Kiedyś mile wytuptane o różnych godzinach zmierzchu, nocy lub świtu doprowadzały go do szewskiej pasji, teraz stanowiły miłe interludium pomiędzy występami w roli wrednego dyrektora, którego obecności w szkole życzyli sobie jedynie Ślizgoni – a i to nie zawsze. Nie wszystkim czystokrwistym czarodziejom w Wewnętrznym Kręgu spodobało się jego niespodziewane wyróżnienie. Dla magicznej arystokracji pozostawał pariasem. Przydatnym, owszem, ale nie na tyle, żeby go od razu zapraszać na herbatki albo swatać z córkami...</p><p>Niech dzięki będą Salazarowi!</p><p>Wędrował pogrążony we własnych myślach przez oświetlone blaskiem księżyca w pełni błonia i naprawdę nie spodziewał się tej nocy już więcej atrakcji. Dlatego zdziwił się, gdy mijając jezioro, usłyszał podejrzany plusk. W normalnych okolicznościach pomyślałby, że to szkolna kałamarnica, jednak całkiem niedawno upolował ją znudzony Carrow – zapewne w zastępstwie centaurów, które znacznie lepiej się broniły. W wolnych chwilach Amycus coraz częściej zarzucał na plecy strzelbę i ruszał szukać sobie kolejnych trofeów, bo jednak szlachectwo zobowiązuje. Wprawdzie polowanie zwykle nie polega na strzelaniu do wody, ale z drugiej strony – co Severus o tym wiedział? Nie próbował temperować Carrowa. Po cichu liczył, że w końcu zabłądzi tak daleko w głąb Zakazanego Lasu, że coś go tam pożre. Jeden problem z głowy.</p><p>Plusk się powtórzył, więc zaciekawiony Severus skręcił w stronę jeziora, a następnie zamarł na brzegu niczym rażony piorunem.</p><p>Bella Brae stała po pas w wodzie – dokładnie w miejscu, gdzie idealnie okrągła twarz księżyca odbijała się w tafli jeziora – kłaniając się nocnemu niebu i... Tak, chyba przy okazji myła włosy. Jeżeli istniały granice absurdu, to ona najwyraźniej jeszcze się z nimi nie spotkała.</p><p>– Panno Buchanan – odezwał się słabym głosem. – Co pani wyprawia?</p><p>Obejrzała się na niego, ale wcale nie wydawała się zakłopotana. Spokojnie kontynuowała... cokolwiek wcześniej robiła.</p><p>– Kąpię się w księżycu – odpowiedziała takim tonem, jakby była to najzwyklejsza czynność na świecie.</p><p>Wyprostowała się, unosząc ręce wysoko nad głowę w geście pozdrowienia. W jasnym blasku księżyca Severus zauważył, że nie miała na sobie szaty, tylko jakieś idiotycznie cienkie, białe giezło. Błyskawicznie pożałował, że zwrócił na to uwagę.</p><p>– Proszę stamtąd natychmiast wyjść! – polecił.</p><p>– Ale taka okazja zdarza się tylko raz na miesiąc.</p><p>– Dokładnie co dwadzieścia osiem dni – poprawił odruchowo. – I mówi się trudno. W Hogwarcie od kilku wieków mamy do dyspozycji bieżącą wodę, nie kąpiemy się w jeziorze ani tym bardziej w księżycu, panno Buchanan. Co by się stało, gdyby zobaczył panią uczeń?</p><p>– Och, mogłabym nauczyć go wiele o dawnych zwyczajach – rzuciła beztrosko.</p><p>Brodząc w wodzie, wydawała się jeszcze bardziej radosna i ożywiona niż zazwyczaj, jakby rzeczywiście czerpała energię z kosmosu.</p><p>– To zbyteczne – ocenił Snape zimno. – Program nauczania został w tym roku wystarczająco zreformowany, więcej zmian nie zniesie.</p><p>– A pan, dyrektorze? – zapytała nagle i dosłuchał się w jej tonie czegoś nowego. Czy to miał być żart? – Nie lubi pan Starej Magii?</p><p>– Niespecjalnie – uciął. – Nie cenię chaosu, który wnosi. Proszę wyjść z wody, panno Buchanan. Nie będę się powtarzać.</p><p>W końcu go posłuchała. Zakończyła ablucje i zaczęła powoli wychodzić na brzeg, chlapiąc, pluszcząc i walcząc z oporem wody. Dopiero wtedy Severus zrozumiał swój błąd. Z bliska dostrzegł, że mokra sukienka czy też koszula nocna stała się niemal przezroczysta i tak przylgnęła do jej ciała, że nie pozostawiła przestrzeni dla wyobraźni. Cienka koszulka ujawniła również ponad wszelką wątpliwość, że Bella Brae bardzo zmarzła.</p><p>Nagle zrobiło mu się gorąco. Oczywiście z powodu irytacji. Szybko spojrzał w górę, unikając kłopotliwych rejonów, po czym zdjął własną pelerynę podróżną i zarzucił ją na ramiona bibliotekarki.</p><p>– O, jaka ciepła – ucieszyła się, starannie się otulając i, ku jego przerażeniu, obwąchując materiał. – Pachnie lasem i wiatrem, doskonałe połączenie.</p><p>Severus zatrzymał komentarz dla siebie. Czuł się już dostatecznie źle i nie na miejscu w całej tej sytuacji. Nie chciał nawet zaczynać uważniej rozważać kwestii, że Bella Brae ogrzewa się właśnie osobiście wyprodukowanym przez niego ciepłem i myśli sobie, Salazar wie co. Tym bardziej że bez peleryny jego również przeniknął nocny chłód.</p><p>– Łaskawie proszę, aby nie biegała pani więcej w negliżu po szkolnych terenach, panno Buchanan – wydusił z trudem.</p><p>– Słusznie, podobne rytuały i tak powinno się wykonywać nago.</p><p>„Żadnych granic", myślał gorączkowo Snape. „Ani odrobiny".</p><p>Nie miał pewności, czy to tylko złudzenie, czy faktycznie dostrzegł w jej roześmianych oczach błysk. Bella Brae utrzymywała z nim kontakt wzrokowy absolutnie niezmieszana i rozbrajająco niewinna. Zaczynał podejrzewać, że niezłe z niej ziółko. Księżyc i Stara Magia nijak nie pasowały do całej reszty związanej z mugolami i brytyjskim systemem szkolnictwa.</p><p>Irytacja Severusa osiągnęła punkt wrzenia i w jednej chwili stracił cierpliwość. Chwycił Bellę Brae mocno za ramię, pociągając za sobą do zamku. Nie przejmował się, że idzie za szybko, a ona – na boso! – ledwo za nim nadąża. Postanowił jak najszybciej usunąć z oczu potencjalnych świadków oburzające widowisko. Wprawdzie zrobiło się późno i Hogwart powinien od dawna być pogrążony we śnie, ale... Nie oszukujmy się, rzadko tak bywało.</p><p>Severus prawie siłą wciągnął pannę Buchanan po schodach, po czym przecisnął przez uchylone drzwi. Peleryna nie pomogła, przemoczona Bella Brae trzęsła się z zimna i zaczęła szczękać zębami. Wiedział, że oto czeka go najtrudniejszy moment. Musiał się z nią jakoś przemknąć korytarzami, zanim zauważą ich ciekawskie oczy. Zadanie niemal niemożliwe...</p><p>– Na Merlina! Dyrektorze, co się stało tej dziewczynie?</p><p>No właśnie.</p><p>Nie udało się. Niemal tuż za progiem niecodzienna para nadziała się na Minerwę McGonagall. Wicedyrektorka stała na schodach prowadzących z sali wejściowej na wyższe piętra. Snape najpierw zaklął w duchu, a potem zastanowił się przelotnie, czy McGonagall przypadkiem nie przejęła jego zwyczaju nocnego patrolowania zamku. Była czujna, oddana Dumbledore'owi i szkole. Prawdopodobnie postanowiła pilnować porządku na własną rękę, dodatkowo przy każdej nadarzającej się okazji uprzykrzając życie Carrowom.</p><p>– Nie wiem i nie chcę wiedzieć – uciął Severus, nie mając ochoty ponownie poruszać tematu kąpieli w księżycu.</p><p>– Ależ ona jest cała mokra i zmarznięta na kość!</p><p>Za późno uświadomił sobie, że bezmyślnie udzielił bardzo złej odpowiedzi, nie biorąc pod uwagę konsekwencji. Wszak Minerwa gotowa była pomyśleć, że jako wróg mugoli i zdrajców krwi sam próbował utopić Bellę Brae w jeziorze. Nie mógł się już wycofać, mógł tylko zachować spokój.</p><p>– Chłodne kąpiele hartują ciało i ducha, przynajmniej tak słyszałem – rzucił obojętnie.</p><p>– Nic się nie stało – zapewniła panna Buchanan. Ponieważ Snape nie radził sobie z sytuacją, pogrążając się z każdym słowem, postanowiła wkroczyć do akcji. – Nie mogłam zasnąć, więc wybrałam się na spacer, a później poślizgnęłam się w ciemności i wpadłam do wody.</p><p>Dlaczego tym razem skłamała, chociaż wcześniej wcale się nie krępowała? Snape nie wiedział. Może po głębokim namyśle i w jasnym zamku, w obecności poważnej czarownicy wreszcie zawstydziła się głupoty, jaką popełniła. Wieczór stawał się coraz bardziej interesujący...</p><p>– Miałam szczęście, że pan dyrektor akurat znajdował się w pobliżu – zakończyła Bella Brae, spuszczając wzrok.</p><p>– Mniejsza z tym. – Minerwa nie doceniła jego chwilowego bohaterstwa. – Zaziębi się pani na śmierć!</p><p>Ruszyła w dół schodów, wyciągając przed siebie różdżkę. Ten gest z kolei tragicznie źle zrozumiał zaszczuty dyrektor – wycelowane prosto w niego różdżki budziły wyłącznie złe skojarzenia, skoro nieustannie spodziewał się ataku ze strony dawnych kolegów. Zadziałał instynktownie, również sięgając po różdżkę i odpychając Bellę Brae za siebie. W jakim celu to zrobił? Nie miał pojęcia, przecież jej nie groziło ze strony Minerwy nic złego. Reakcja Severusa zadziwiła obie kobiety, a zdecydowanie najbardziej McGonagall. Widział, jak jej oczy rozszerzają się ze zdumienia.</p><p>Dopiero wtedy zrozumiał, co McGonagall naprawdę chciała zrobić. I nie mógł uwierzyć, że do tej pory sam o tym nie pomyślał, ciągnąc przemoczoną owcę przez całe błonia. Odwrócił się ku niej i kierowany złością rzucił nieco zbyt silne zaklęcie osuszające. Gorący powiew powietrza sprawił, że puszyste włosy Belli Brae niemal stanęły dęba, a i tak skłonne do rumieńców policzki pokryły się lśniącym szkarłatem. Zaskoczona bibliotekarka pisnęła w kłębach pary, która się z niej unosiła, i niepewnie dotknęła afro na swojej głowie.</p><p>– Lepiej, panno Buchanan? – zapytał Severus z gryzącym sarkazmem. – Chodźmy, odprowadzę panią do kwatery.</p><p>„Na wszelki wypadek, żeby księżyc znowu nie sprowadził cię na manowce", pomyślał.</p><p>Minerwa zdecydowanie zaprotestowała.</p><p>– Może lepiej ja to zrobię – zaproponowała. – Chyba nie chcesz być widziany nocą w towarzystwie półnagiej koleżanki, Sev... dyrektorze?</p><p>Musiała być naprawdę wstrząśnięta, skoro omal nie zwróciła się do niego po imieniu – jak za starych, dobrych czasów.</p><p>Wzruszył obojętnie ramionami.</p><p>– Poradzę sobie z kilkoma głupimi plotkami, profesor McGonagall – stwierdził, skoro wokół krążyły o nim już znacznie, znacznie gorsze opowieści. Niektóre nawet prawdziwe. – Proszę za mną, panno Buchanan – rzucił, ruszając dziarsko przed siebie.</p><p>Bella Brae skinęła głową wicedyrektorce i pokornie podreptała za nim, plaszcząc bosymi stopami na kamiennej podłodze. To mu o czymś przypomniało.</p><p>– Gdzie są pani ubrania? – zapytał surowo.</p><p>– Pewnie nadal nad jeziorem.</p><p>– Proszę niezwłocznie posłać tam skrzata, zanim ktoś inny na nie natrafi i zechce przeszukać jezioro pod kątem trupa. Mam już dość kłopotów.</p><p>– Właśnie tak zrobię – obiecała.</p><p>– Później niech zamówi pani dla siebie herbatę, najlepiej z przewagą rumu. Zwolnienie lekarskie po zaledwie miesiącu pracy nie byłoby mile widziane.</p><p>– Rozumiem.</p><p>Resztę drogi pokonali w milczeniu. Severus zatrzymał się dopiero przed drzwiami jej kwatery i odwrócił z mrocznym spojrzeniem. Nocne kąpiele w księżycu chyba rzeczywiście działały cuda, bo rumiana Bella Brae wyglądała ślicznie, a jej oczy błyszczały, gdy wpatrywała się w niego jak w obrazek.</p><p>Odchrząknął.</p><p>– I żeby mi to było ostatni raz, panno Buchanan.</p><p>– Oczywiście, dyrektorze. Dziękuję za wszystko. Może pan również chce się napić wspomnianej herbaty?</p><p>– Nie! – Wydawał się wystraszony tą propozycją. – Nie dzisiaj.</p><p>– Więc może innym razem – ucieszyła się, otwierając drzwi.</p><p>Wykonała taki ruch, jakby zamierzała zdjąć pelerynę, ale powstrzymał ją nerwowym gestem. Pamiętał, jak niewiele miała pod spodem, i nie chciał tego znowu oglądać.</p><p>– Nie ma pośpiechu. Przyślę po nią później skrzata.</p><p>– Dobrze. Dobranoc, dyrektorze.</p><p>– Yhm.</p><p>W końcu zniknęła w swoim pokoju, a Severus jeszcze długo zastanawiał się, co się tu w ogóle wydarzyło.</p><p>***</p><p>Tuż po powrocie do kwatery Bella Brae najpierw zajęła się rozgrzewającą kąpielą. Rzeczywiście trochę zmarzła, a poza tym dyrektor kompletnie zrujnował jej fryzurę błyskawicznym suszeniem. Jako mężczyzna szczęśliwie obdarzony prostymi włosami, które nie wymagały wiele zachodu, kompletnie nie rozumiał, ile pracy wymaga utrzymanie loków w jakiej takiej kondycji. Odziana w szlafrok usiadła z mokrymi włosami przed kominkiem i cierpliwie nawijała na palce pasmo po paśmie.</p><p>Niedługo później pojawił się przed nią skrzat z parującą herbatą z daleka zalatujacą alkoholem, a wkrótce potem drugi – z kompletem jej ubrań znad jeziora. Rzeczy zostały wyprane, wyprasowane i były gotowe do użycia. Dyrektor polecił jej załatwić to wszystko samodzielnie, jednak chyba ani trochę jej nie ufał, skoro i tak wydał skrzatom własne polecenia, jeszcze zanim Bella Brae zdążyła o tym pomyśleć. Odebrała swoje szaty, podziękowała za herbatę... Ale ostatecznie tylko jeden skrzat zniknął z cichym pyknięciem. Drugi patrzył na nią wyczekująco.</p><p>– Tak? – zapytała zaciekawiona. – Czy coś się stało?</p><p>– Dyrektor Snape uprzejmie zapytuje, czy być może jest pani w posiadaniu peleryny, którą nieszczęśliwie zgubił dziś po południu.</p><p>„Dyskretny, nawet wobec skrzatów", przemknęło przez głowę panny Buchanan.</p><p>Z nieobecną miną obejrzała się na okrycie, które rozwiesiła wcześniej na oparciu fotela za swoimi plecami. Odruchowo dotknęła materiału, a następnie jeszcze raz wtuliła w niego nos. Peleryna nadal pachniała lasem.</p><p>– Ja... – Zawahała się. – Guzik się urwał, powinnam go przyszyć.</p><p>– My to chętnie zrobimy – zaoferował skrzat.</p><p>– Nie, lepiej ja sama...</p><p>Zdjęła płaszcz z oparcia i położyła sobie na kolanach. Skrzat nie zdołałby go jej wyrwać, choćby bardzo chciał, dlatego w końcu ukłonił się i zniknął. Bella Brae pociągnęła łyk hojnie doprawionej rumem herbaty i aż się zachłysnęła.</p><p>Po kilku minutach skrzat pojawił się ponownie.</p><p>– Dyrektor Snape zapewnia, że nie musi pani przyszywać jego guzików, sam sobie świetnie poradzi.</p><p>– To żaden problem – zapewniła Bella Brae.</p><p>Na potwierdzenie swoich słów wstała i z peleryną nadal przyciśniętą do piersi zaczęła się kręcić po kwaterze w poszukiwaniu zestawu do cerowania. Miała uroczy koszyczek do robótek ręcznych – a był to dopiero początek imponującej kolekcji zadziwiających przedmiotów, które zgromadziła w ciągu życia. Dobrze, że nie widział tego nikt postronny, skoro już i tak była jednostką wielce podejrzaną.</p><p>Pod czujnym spojrzeniem skrzata wyszukała czarną nitkę i igłę. Zaczęła ją nawlekać, myśląc gorączkowo, że musi jeszcze niepostrzeżenie wyrwać wspomniany guzik. Skrzat obserwował jej zabiegi z dość osobliwą miną, jednak ostatecznie się poddał. Gdy Bella Brae została sama, złapała guzik przy kołnierzu i pociągnęła z całej siły. Udało się. Guzik został w jej dłoni, idealnie czarny i lśniący.</p><p>Skrzat pojawił się po raz kolejny.</p><p>– Dyrektor Snape nie życzy sobie przyszywania guzików, jest usatysfakcjonowany ich obecnym stanem – oświadczył zmęczonym tonem.</p><p>Za późno. Bella Brae już ponownie siedziała przy kominku z peleryną malowniczo rozłożoną wokół niej i kołnierzem na kolanach. W skupieniu przymierzała czarny guzik do jego dawnego miejsca.</p><p>– Chwileczkę, zaraz skończę.</p><p>Odprawiony skrzat nie miał wyjścia, musiał znowu ją opuścić. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie pod nosem.</p><p>Nie minęło pięć sekund, gdy kominek przed Bellą Brae rozjarzył się na zielono – jednak płomienie sieci Fiuu były niczym wobec ognia, którym ział dyrektor Snape. Po raz pierwszy stanął przed nią pozbawiony całego profesorskiego anturażu: z dala od przytłaczającego gabinetu, tylko w zwyczajnych spodniach i prostej, czarnej koszuli. Widocznie on również szykował się już do snu.</p><p>– Panno Buchanan, czy zdaje pani sobie sprawę z tego, która jest godzina?! – wybuchł. – Czy cierpi pani na jakiś rodzaj gorączki połączonej z majakami? O co chodzi z tymi piekielnymi guzikami?!</p><p>– Prawie gotowe – odpowiedziała nieporuszona ani jego słowami, ani agresywnym tonem.</p><p>– Panno Buchanan! – rzucił groźnie.</p><p>Pochylił się, zamierzając wyrwać swoją własność i zakończyć cały ten cyrk, ale nie zdążył. Bella Brae uchyliła się i wstała, po czym umknęła na bezpieczną odległość. Odgryzła nadmiar nici i profesjonalnie strzepnęła atramentowoczarną pelerynę.</p><p>– Proszę. – Uśmiechnęła się. – Już po krzyku.</p><p>– Składam wielkie dzięki za tę absolutnie zbędną usługę – wycedził Severus z zaciśniętymi nerwowo zębami. – Czy pani wie, że do takich rzeczy wystarczy różdżka?</p><p>– Tak słyszałam – odpowiedziała spokojnie. – Niestety, musiałam nauczyć się radzić sobie w inny sposób. Odkąd cierpię na depresję, moje zdolności magiczne znacznie osłabły. Mam dość mocy w palcach, aby zamek bez problemu mnie rozpoznawał. Mogę się po nim poruszać, otwierać drzwi, używać sieci Fiuu i magicznych sprzętów, ale niewiele więcej – wyjaśniła tak prosto i szczerze, jak zawsze to robiła.</p><p>Severus stracił impet. Zatrzymał się w pół kroku, przyglądając jej uważnie. Myślał, że to już koniec niespodzianek, ale nie. W przypadku panny Buchanan nigdy się nie kończyły. Przypomniał sobie wszystkie ich spotkania... Ani razu nie wiedział, żeby używała czarów. Bella Brae nosiła książki, wycinała zakładki starożytnymi nożyczkami i ręcznie przyszywała guziki. Odruchowo rozejrzał się po jej pokoju. Był skromnie urządzony i nie zawierał zbyt wielu osobistych przedmiotów, jak to zwykle bywa tuż po przeprowadzce, zanim pracownik na dobre rozgości się w Hogwarcie. Zauważył jednak, że przy lichtarzu ze świecami leżą zapałki, przy krześle, na którym siedziała Bella Brae, koszyczek do robótek ręcznych, a na stoliczku przy oknie – maszyna do pisania. Na wszelki wypadek, gdyby nie wystarczyły związki z mugolami, panna Buchanan została jeszcze wtórną charłaczką.</p><p>Takie rzeczy niestety się zdarzały, choć rzadko mówiono o nich głośno. Utrata magii była potwornym kalectwem.</p><p>– Nie śpię, nie mogę jeść i nie potrafię czarować – mówiła dalej Bella Brae cichym, śpiewnym głosem. – Miałam kiepskie widoki na zatrudnienie. Pana poprzednik się nade mną zlitował, ale chyba nie zdążył panu przekazać wszystkich szczegółów, prawda?</p><p>– Nie interesują mnie pani osobiste problemy, panno Buchanan, dopóki wywiązuje się pani ze swoich obowiązków – powiedział chłodno Severus, nadal bardzo zdystansowany. – I dopóki będzie się pani trzymać z daleka od jeziora – dodał po namyśle.</p><p>Westchnęła, rozluźniając się lekko pod wpływem dorzuconego mimochodem żartu.</p><p>– Zaczęłam praktykować Starą Magię, bo to podobno pomaga ponownie dotrzeć do źródła. Słyszał pan o tym, dyrektorze?</p><p>– Głupoty i przesądy. Zalecałbym raczej regularne ćwiczenia.</p><p>Jeszcze raz rozejrzał się po kwaterze, dostrzegając nowe szczegóły. Niebieskie kwiatki już znał, bardziej zainteresowały go wiązanki ziół, kolorowe woreczki o bliżej niesprecyzowanej zawartości, wyszywane ręcznie symbole, kamienie z dziurkami pośrodku porozkładane tu i tam... I łapacze snów. O mroczny Salazarze, Bella Brae miała wszystko. Z kolei na honorowym miejscu nad kominkiem dostrzegł wielki zbiór ludowych ballad – niewątpliwe źródło całego tego śpiewania. Podszedł bliżej, wziął tom do ręki i bez zainteresowania przerzucił kilka stron.</p><p>– Stop! – zawołała nieoczekiwanie panna Buchanan, jakby zrobił coś strasznego. Omal nie wypuścił książki z rąk.</p><p>– O co chodzi? – Spojrzał na nią zdziwiony.</p><p>– Na której stronie pan otworzył? – zapytała żywo zainteresowana. – Na której balladzie?</p><p>Zerknął, nic z tego nie rozumiejąc.</p><p>– „Buntownik Murray" – przeczytał.</p><p>Bella Brae klasnęła w ręce.</p><p>– Och, doskonały wybór – stwierdziła, po czym wyrecytowała gładko, wpatrując się w niego znacząco:</p><p>The keys of the castle he gave the King,<br/>Wi' the blessing o' his fair ladye;<br/>He was made sheriff of Ettrick Forest,<br/>Surely while upward grows the tree;<br/>And if he was na traitor to the King,<br/>Forfaulted he suld never be.</p><p>Wha ever heard, in ony times,<br/>Siccan an outlaw in his degree<br/>Sic favour get before a King,<br/>As did Outlaw Murray of the forest free?</p><p>Severus chyba ją zrozumiał, bo lekko zbladł. Odchrząknął.</p><p>– Czy mogę odzyskać swoją własność? – powiedział stanowczo. – Nie sprawia mi przyjemności nawiedzanie kwater pracowników grubo po północy.</p><p>– Naprawdę? Odniosłam odmienne wrażenie.</p><p>Żartowała. Naprawdę. Chyba po raz pierwszy tak swobodnie. Uśmiechała się, gdy na niego patrzyła. I to po tym wszystkim, co właśnie mu wyznała. Musiała być kompletnie szalona!</p><p>Podniosła wyżej pelerynę, którą następnie złożyła w schludną kostkę i podała mu, zerkając znacząco na tom ballad w jego dłoni. Nastąpiła wymiana zakładników. Severus odzyskał okrycie, a Bella Brae książkę, którą natychmiast przycisnęła do piersi.</p><p>– Dobranoc, panno Buchanan – powiedział bardzo już zmęczony Severus. – Tym razem naprawdę. Jeżeli te nocne szaleństwa będą się powtarzać, zacznę dodawać do pani posiłków środek nasenny. Nie obchodzi mnie, co mają na ten temat do powiedzenia związki zawodowe bibliotekarek. Czy to jasne?</p><p>Niby pochylił się nad nią z groźną miną, ale nie dała się nabrać, skoro kąciki jego ust lekko przy tym drgnęły. Nie wytrzymała i również się uśmiechnęła.</p><p>– Czy bawią panią moje groźby, panno Buchanan?</p><p>– Odrobinę – przyznała.</p><p>Nagle znaleźli się bardzo blisko, bliżej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, nie licząc sesji opatrywania ran po ataku Alecto. Sami, w nocy, w kwaterze, która – co właśnie sobie uświadomił – intensywnie pachniała lawendą (pomyślał przelotnie, czy powinien przysłać skrzaty w celu skontrolowania ewentualnych problemów z molami). Bella Brae miała na sobie szlafrok, on był tak jakby jej przełożonym...</p><p>Przyszło mu do głowy, że oprócz moli powinien jeszcze skontrolować kominek, bo w malutkim pokoju panowała podejrzanie wysoka temperatura.</p><p>– Czy wszystko w porządku, dyrektorze? – zapytała.</p><p>– Dobranoc – powtórzył po raz ostatni, z naciskiem, po czym w końcu zniknął w kominku.</p><p>Pozostawiona samej sobie Bella Brae ponownie zasiadła przy kominku ze zbiorem ballad na kolanach i uważnie przeczytała „Buntownika Murraya". Rzeczywiście był to bardzo znaczący tekst.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Stara Magia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– Hm. – Dyrektor Hogwartu w zamyśleniu gładził brodę palcem, gdy przyglądał się kolejnemu napisowi na ścianie. – Nie stają się bardziej kreatywni, prawda? Przyznaję, że odczuwam pewien zawód.</p><p>– Chyba nie traktujesz tego poważnie, Severusie – rzuciła Alecto. – Masz w szkole regularny bunt i nic z tym nie robisz.</p><p>Wzruszył ramionami, jakby to nie było nic takiego, jakby czytanie inwektyw nabazgranych wielkimi literami pod jego własnym nosem było po prostu jednym z przykrych, acz nieuniknionych doświadczeń dnia codziennego.</p><p>Carrow, przygryzając w skupieniu wargę, próbowała poradzić sobie z graffiti, jednak szło jej średnio. Smarkacze byli coraz bardziej cwani, a ich zaklęcia – skuteczniejsze. Czerwone litery znikały powoli i opornie, przechodząc uprzednio przez wszystkie odcienie bladych pasteli niczym migotliwy mugolski neon. Alecto pochyliła się niżej, nerwowo dźgając różdżką uparte bazgroły. Jako że nie słynęła z cierpliwości, Severus spodziewał się w każdej chwili zobaczyć, jak łamie ją na pół.</p><p>„Snape zabił Dumbledore'a", tak napisali.</p><p>Co za banał! Wskazany morderca przyglądał się przez chwilę wielkim, namazanym w pośpiechu literom, po czym przeniósł wzrok wyżej. Z uchwytu pochodni zwisała za szyję pokraczna laleczka w zdefasonowanej peruce z oklapłej, czarnej włóczki wyposażona dodatkowo w coś na kształt skrzydeł nietoperza.</p><p>– Czy to mam być ja? – zapytał z autentycznym zainteresowaniem. – Zaiste ubolewam nad poziomem edukacji współczesnej młodzieży. Ktoś powinien im uświadomić, że wudu przynależy do dziedziny czarnej magii. Nie chciałbym, żeby któryś z naszych małych bohaterów na złość mnie, oraz przez zupełny przypadek, przeszedł na ciemną stronę mocy. Na Merlina, toż to byłby prawdziwy dramat!</p><p>Niestety, jego ironiczne komentarze kompletnie marnowały się na Carrow, która na te słowa wyprostowała się czujnie. Najprawdopodobniej uznała, że dyrektor ponownie udziela jej reprymendy.</p><p>– Mam poprowadzić taką lekcję?</p><p>– Sądzę, że to temat bardziej odpowiedni dla OPCM i Amycusa, ale warto się nad tym zastanowić.</p><p>– Mogę to zrobić – zapewniła. – Potrafię.</p><p>Niespodziewana gotowość była z jej strony czymś nowym i zdecydowanie intrygującym, dlatego ściągnęła na Alecto jego pełną uwagę. Severus przyjrzał się Śmierciożerczyni uważnie, dostrzegając kilka nowych szczegółów. Carrow była tego dnia wyjątkowo schludna. Cienkie włosy uczesała w wysoki kok, wierzchnią szatę odświeżyła i odprasowała, a pod szyją przypięła grzeczny, bialutki kołnierzyk. Snape zauważył w tej stylizacji rozliczne inspiracje płynące z obserwacji McGonagall, Sinistry oraz, naturalnie, panny Buchanan – wcześniej w całym zamku tylko ona używała kolorowej szminki, obecnie dołączyła do tego grona również krwistoczerwona panna Carrow. Wyglądała teraz niemal jak prawdziwa nauczycielka... i trochę jak wampirzyca.</p><p>Severus westchnął ciężko w duchu. Nie miał wyjścia, musiał ją pochwalić. Kij i marchewka.</p><p>– Wiem, Alecto – odezwał się po chwili. – Zauważyłem poprawę.</p><p>– Ten staruch... Coś o mnie mówił?</p><p>– Profesor Dippet rzeczywiście przekazał mi, że lekcja dotycząca palenia czarownic okazała się sporym sukcesem.</p><p>– Miałeś rację, Severusie – przyznała niechętnie, unikając jego wzroku, nauczycielka mugoloznawstwa. W zakłopotaniu całkiem nieświadomie kopała ciężkim butem ścianę, jakby wyrządziła jej osobistą krzywdę. – Postanowiłam nieco zmienić podejście. Jesteśmy na straconej pozycji, jeśli chodzi o pozyskanie autorytetu wśród z góry uprzedzonej młodzieży, ale to nie znaczy, że nie możemy wymusić respektu... Za pomocą znojnej i cierpliwej pracy u podstaw.</p><p>No proszę, i słownik wyrazów nieznanych, tudzież skomplikowanych najwyraźniej poszedł w ruch. Imponujące.</p><p>– Nie jestem tylko pewien, czy bezpośrednia prezentacja na uczennicy była dobrym pomysłem – dodał kwaśno Snape.</p><p>– Ta Weasley – prychnęła Alecto. – Ruda wiedźma, zasłużyła sobie na to. Wiesz, że należy do tych przeklętych smarkaczy, którzy malują te gówn... te obraźliwe napisy na ścianach? – poprawiła się szybko.</p><p>Severus wymownie uniósł brew, wpatrując się w nią uważnie. No kto by pomyślał... Carrow ugryzła się w język.</p><p>– Nie zamierzasz nic z tym zrobić? – naciskała, wskazując na opornie znikające graffiti.</p><p>– W końcu się znudzą – ocenił obojętnie. Nie zamierzał zachęcać Carrowów do przemocy, wiedział, że to i tak kwestia czasu, kiedy w końcu puszczą im nerwy. Musiał korzystać ze swojej niewielkiej nad nimi przewagi, dopóki jeszcze ją miał. – Z mojego pedagogicznego doświadczenia wynika, że ignorowanie to najbardziej sprawdzona metoda. Krwawe represje tylko mobilizują buntowników.</p><p>– Naprawdę? – Alecto o dziwo słuchała go uważnie, jakby miała wkrótce zostać odpytana z tego materiału na egzaminie. – Ja myślę, że raczej się rozkokoszą i zaczną sobie pozwalać na coraz więcej.</p><p>– To tylko dzieci, dzieci są głupie i niegroźne.</p><p>Severus również wyciągnął różdżkę, żeby pomóc jej w usuwaniu pamiątki po chuligańskich wybrykach minionej nocy. Przez dłuższą chwilę pracowali w milczeniu, a Snape czuł, jak Alecto co jakiś czas zerka ciekawie w jego stronę. Nic dziwnego, on radził sobie znacznie lepiej i zniszczona ściana błyskawicznie odzyskała pierwotny wygląd.</p><p>– To jakieś specjalne zaklęcie? – zapytała w końcu, przełamując wewnętrzny opór. Nie lubiła przyznawać się do niewiedzy.</p><p>– Chodzi raczej o ruch nadgarstka – wyjaśnił.</p><p>Mimo że wcale jej do tego nie zachęcał, Alecto zbliżyła się, jakby oczekiwała, że udzieli jej dalszych wskazówek. To powoli stawało się kłopotliwe. Severus absolutnie nie miał ochoty na skracanie dystansu w stosunkach z Carrowowami – ani nie cieszyli się wysoką pozycją w Kręgu, ani nie byli mu do niczego potrzebni. Nie chciał też, żeby Alecto czy Amycus za bardzo interesowali się wszystkim, co robi poza godzinami wypracowywanymi na etacie dyrektora i Śmierciojada.</p><p>– Pokażesz mi? – Stanęła tuż obok niego.</p><p>Snape zrobił to pod jej czujnym spojrzeniem. Powtórzyła ruch zbyt nerwowo, ale była na dobrym tropie.</p><p>– Gdzie jest twój brat? – zapytał konwersacyjnym tonem, odsuwając się nieco. – Znowu zwiedza Zakazany Las?</p><p>– Został wezwany – wyjaśniła. – Wypadła mu jakaś specjalna misja na zlecenie Czarnego Pana. Nie jestem pewna, czy wróci do rana.</p><p>– Jeśli nie, to go zastąpisz – polecił, powracając do bezpiecznych, służbowych tematów. – OPCM jest ważniejsze niż mugoloznawstwo.</p><p>– Oczywiście.</p><p>– I nie musisz mnie powiadamiać za każdym razem, gdy nasz mały ruch oporu z czymś wyskoczy. Filch może się tym zająć.</p><p>– Zapamiętam. Uznałam po prostu, że będziesz chciał wiedzieć.</p><p>– Wasze raporty wystarczają aż nadto.</p><p>Zadanie zostało wykonane, rozmowa wygasła samoczynnie. Mimo to nowa, lepsza profesor Carrow wcale go nie opuszczała, kierując się do swoich zadań. Nadal tam stała, jakby nie wiedziała, co z sobą zrobić.</p><p>– Tak, Alecto? – rzucił odruchowo.</p><p>– Zastanawiałam się... Tak niezobowiązująco, oczywiście – powiedziała powoli. – Czy wybierasz się może w następny weekend do Hogsmeade, Severusie? Uczniów trzeba będzie dobrze pilnować, przyda się dodatkowa para oczu.</p><p>Ach, jeszcze to... Podobnie jak w wypadku quidditcha, pomysł odwołania weekendowych wypadów do czarodziejskiego miasteczka również nie spotkał się z łaskawym przyklaśnięciem. To jednak byłoby zbyt podejrzane... Nie wspominając, że banda nastolatków musiała mieć jakieś miejsce, żeby wyszumieć się w trakcie semestru i wydać otrzymywane od rodziców kieszonkowe na głupoty.</p><p>– Nie sądzę – rzucił chłodno. – Nie mam ochoty zginąć w ciemnej uliczce od zabłąkanego zaklęcia.</p><p>– Aha, no tak... Szkoda. Planowaliśmy później z Amycusem skoczyć na drinka do Świńskiego Łba. Mógłbyś do nas dołączyć. Siedzimy w tej szkole jak deb... Tkwimy w tym zamku jak w Azkabanie, trzeba czasem odpocząć, prawda?</p><p>Ciągle im odmawiał. Wiedział, że to nie jest dobra strategia. W końcu nawet oni musieli się zorientować, że coś jest nie tak. Severus był skazany na uparte balansowanie, dopóki się nie potknie. Tym bardziej że Alecto nadal uparcie się w niego wpatrywała, a nie podobało mu się to, co dostrzegał w tym namolnym spojrzeniu. Czy to był jakiś rodzaj testu?</p><p>Powoli skinął głową.</p><p>– Pomyślę o tym.</p><p>Gdy to mówił, tym razem naprawdę zamierzał dotrzymać słowa.</p><p>***</p><p>Profesor Binns wprost zacierał dłonie z uciechy. Jak na kogoś, kto unosił się parę centymetrów nad krzesłem, sprawiał całkiem dostojne wrażenie. Severus musiał pozasłaniać okna w gabinecie, żeby wyraźniej go widzieć, jednak dobrze wiedział, że ta zaskakująca znajomość jest warta każdej chwili poświęconego na nią czasu. Okazała się rozwijająca intelektualnie, jak również korzystna materialnie. Doskonale wychowany duch starej daty nie zjawił się bowiem z pustymi rękami... Gdy Snape odkorkował kolejną butelkę ekskluzywnego alkoholu, wzruszenie ścisnęło oba serca: jedno martwe i jedno czarne jak noc listopadowa.</p><p>– Stara Magia? – mruczał zaintrygowany nauczyciel historii. – Drogi kolego, wybrał pan niezwykle interesujący temat. Szczerze podziwiam szeroki wachlarz pańskich zainteresowań, doprawdy!</p><p>– Byłem zwyczajnie ciekawy, co może mi pan na ten temat powiedzieć – stwierdził kurtuazyjnie Severus, zajmując swoje stałe miejsce za biurkiem. Tym razem on był głównym inspiratorem oraz organizatorem naukowego panelu.</p><p>– Dawne Zwyczaje, magia naturalna, pierwotna moc... Przez lata pojawiały się różne nazwy – podjął ochoczo profesor Binns. – Za moich czasów powszechnie określano owo zjawisko „babskimi rytami", ale od tamtej pory wiele się zmieniło i obecnie to określenie tragicznie źle się kojarzy. Postęp wiąże języki równie skutecznie, jak je uwalnia – jest to ewenement, którego na dzień dzisiejszy nie potrafię jeszcze ocenić, ale z przyjemnością popatrzę, jak się rozwinie w przyszłości. Stara Magia rzeczywiście była często praktykowana przez kobiety, zanim dopuszczono je do systemowej edukacji w Hogwarcie... Ale o tym pan z pewnością wie. – Snape potwierdził, żeby nie było wątpliwości. – Dziewczęta przyjmowano do szkoły w czasach Założycieli, później jednak wprowadzono drastyczne reformy, które uniemożliwiły ich szkolenie aż do około XV wieku. W kolejnych okresach obostrzenia cyklicznie uchylano, po czym ponownie się na nie powoływano, w zależności od tego, co komu było aktualnie na rękę. Dyskryminacja oraz walka z nią stanowią dwie strony tej samej karty w politycznych rozgrywkach. Niestety.</p><p>Binns zrobił krótką przerwę na oddech, wpatrując się tęsknie w kolejnego drinka, którego właśnie nalewał sobie profesor Snape. W końcu westchnął ciężko, godząc się z losem, jak wiele razy wcześniej.</p><p>– W każdym razie – kontynuował – magia naturalna jest dość popularna, ponieważ jest również łatwo dostępna i elastyczna. I nieprzewidywalna, lecz tym konkretnym aspektem zajmiemy się później, jeśli pan pozwoli. Była stosowana zarówno przez wiedźmy, jak i zielarki czy wiejskie znachorki, w których gronie znajdowały się oczywiście kobiety mugolskiego pochodzenia.</p><p>– To możliwe? – zdziwił się Severus.</p><p>– Dlaczego nie? Nie jest to bowiem, że tak to ujmę, magia rozumowa. Nie wymaga wielkiej wiedzy, lat studiów, wymyślnych inkantacji w kilku martwych narzeczach, niech szanowny pan wybaczy mój swobodny język. Liczy się intencja, wola i wykonanie kilku symbolicznych czynności i/lub wyrecytowanie odpowiednich słów, które uruchamiają przepływ. Nie muszą być skomplikowane... W zasadzie im bardziej są umowne, tym lepiej. W wielu przypadkach wystarczą dziecięce rymowanki, nonsensowne wierszyki albo przypadkowe sylaby łączone w specyficzne ciągi. Jak wspominałem, nie jest to aż takie istotne, jeśli stosujący je adept wie, czego chce. Mocne przekonanie w zupełności wystarczy.</p><p>Severus w zamyśleniu kołysał szklanką z whiskey.</p><p>– Jak rozumiem, właśnie ta prostota okazała się pośrednią przyczyną, z powodu której tradycyjne praktyki nie cieszą się wielką estymą?</p><p>– Oczywiście dla nas, oświeconych umysłów, jest to sprawa wprost niepojęta. – Profesor Binns bezradnie rozłożył ręce. – W Starej Magii istnieje wiele dróg i ścieżek. Urocze młode niewiasty tańczące nago w lesie, pijące doprawione czym popadnie wino halucynogenne i zakąszające jagodami podejrzanej proweniencji. Kapłanki nieznanych kultów. Dziewice, matki i staruchy. Służebnice Wielkiej Pani. Bachantki tracące zmysły w orszaku Dionizosa. Dzikie orgie i szał wizyjny, pierwotne szaleństwo życia. Szamańskie praktyki. To wszystko tam znajduje swoje źródła, ponieważ gdy brak legalnych kanałów, obdarzony mocą i widzeniem człowiek (najwyraźniej szczególnie człowiek płci żeńskiej) zaczyna czerpać z tego, co akurat znajduje się pod jego ręką. Podobne zwyczaje przewijają się nieustannie w różnych czasach i na rozmaitych szerokościach geograficznych. To doprawdy wspaniałe pole do badań... Dla kogoś innego, ponieważ ja osobiście, co wyznaję ze smutkiem, miałem się zawsze za typowego uczonego gabinetowego.</p><p>Severus uważnie słuchał wykładu, bo niczego nie cenił wyżej niż wiedzy, nieważne, w jakiej formie się pojawiała. Jednocześnie myślał intensywnie, próbując połączyć znane sobie fakty w spójną całość. Stara magia, mugole i Bella Brae – to wszystko jakoś się łączyło, był tego pewien. Nic, co robił Dumbledore, nie było przypadkowe, jego intrygi nie miały końca.</p><p>– Oczywiście to nie są tematy, o których naucza się tutaj, w Hogwarcie – dodał profesor Binns z cieniem smutku w głosie. – Istnieje nieskończenie wiele rodzajów magii: prostych i złożonych, racjonalnych i nieracjonalnych, dzikich i poskromionych. Czwórka Założycieli wybrała po prostu typ najbardziej uporządkowany, który bez problemu daje się opanować przy pomocy prostego katalizatora – różdżki – a następnie pozwala się rozmienić na umowne formuły zaklęć, przepisy eliksirów, sprawdzone rezolucje wiążące magię z materią. To tak zwana Magia Nowa, której reguły ustalano przez wieki podczas niezliczonych konferencji. Tego właśnie naucza się powszechnie w czarodziejskich jednostkach edukacyjnych, choć to nie jedyna możliwość.</p><p>– Bo słowa nie są potrzebne – ożywił się nagle Severus.</p><p>Uczony duch zachichotał, jakby usłyszał znakomity żart.</p><p>– Nawet różdżki nie są niezbędne, drogi kolego! Przecież dzieci podczas pierwszych wyładowań mocy swobodnie posługują się magią bez ich użycia, co sprawia oczywiście całe mnóstwo problemów. Głównie po mugolskiej stronie, ale nawet w czarodziejskich rodzinach ministerialne komisje mają mnóstwo roboty. Później jednak wiążemy tę moc, nakładamy jej kaganiec... Wlewamy w młode umysły konkretną metodologię, gotowe rozwiązania, jedyną słuszną ścieżkę. Czy jest to właściwy proces, nie mnie to osądzać – powiedział szczerze. – Wiemy, że w przeszłości dochodziło na tym tle do mnóstwa sporów teoretycznych, jak również całkiem praktycznych, gdy szły w ruch różdżki i strumienie mocy. Jak ustaliliśmy poprzednio, pan sam jest adeptem wyjątkowej sztuki, której pierwotne źródła nie leżą wcale tak daleko od Starej Magii. Czarnoksięstwo czerpie z dawnych tradycji pełnymi garściami, nie obawiając się nawet sięgania do magii krwi, a ta, jak obaj znakomicie wiemy, jest głównie domeną kobiet... Choć zwykle w innym znaczeniu.</p><p>Snape poczuł, że musi się więcej napić, żeby przetrawić kolejne rewelacje. W głębi duszy musiał jednak przyznać, że Binns ma wiele racji. Wiele aspektów mrocznych sztuk w żaden sposób nie dawało się podporządkować zdroworozsądkowej magii. Życie i śmierć, i krew. Potęga żywiołów, szczególnie ognia. Zastosowanie części zamiennych pobieranych z recyklingowanych zwłok... Eksperymenty na nie tak znowu metafizycznie pojmowanej duszy, którym Czarny Pan zawdzięczał swoją mroczną sławę.</p><p>Moc kroczyła nieodgadnionymi ścieżkami.</p><p>Musiał odchrząknąć, zanim zadał kolejne pytanie, ponieważ nie był już pewny własnego głosu.</p><p>– Czyli gdyby Założyciele podjęli inną decyzję...</p><p>– Wszystko mogłoby potoczyć się zupełnie inaczej. Sposób, w jaki definiujemy magię, bezpośrednio determinuje również grupę docelową, której moc uznajemy i postanawiamy rozwijać, oraz grupę, którą z automatu odrzucamy. Kryteria są płynne oraz narzucone z góry, a zatem trudno uważać je za nieomylne czy choćby ostateczne, nie wspominając nawet o jakimkolwiek naukowym obiektywizmie! Kto potrafi ocenić pomyłki popełnione w tym zakresie, jeśli wszyscy wywodzimy się z tej samej tradycji, w związku z czym posługujemy się jednym szablonem? Pojawiały się już wcześniej poważne zastrzeżenia dotyczące procesu rekrutacji. Jeżeli filtr jest zbyt gruby, trzeba zadać trudne pytanie o wszystkich potencjalnie potężnych magów, których przez minione stulecia nie przepuścił.</p><p>O tak, ten akurat problem był Severusowi dobrze znany. Wiedział o przynajmniej jednej oburzonej małej dziewczynce, która przysłała Dumbledore'owi list z oficjalnie złożoną reklamacją...</p><p>– Jednak kolejni przedstawiciele ministerstwa nigdy nie zainteresowali się bliżej wspomnianymi zagadnieniami. – Profesor Binns rozłożył ręce z beztroską typową dla akademickich teoretyków... oraz bytów metafizycznych, których nie dotykają już tak mocno ziemskie rozterki. – Dopóki system działa i jest wydolny, nikomu nie spieszy się z wprowadzaniem reform. Zresztą, jeśli się nad tym zastanowić... Drogi kolego, czy potrafi pan sobie choćby wyobrazić, ile potencjalnych problemów stworzyłaby taka reforma? Zmiana podstawowej definicji magii zatrząsłaby sami fundamentami naszego świata! Toż to byłaby prawdziwa rewolucja, na jaką żadne z dotychczasowych pokoleń czarodziejów nie było gotowe. Śmiem wręcz twierdzić, że nawet obecne... zamieszanie – niech pan mi wybaczy ten skrót myślowy – jest niczym przy wyżej wspomnianych tarapatach.</p><p>Mugole, stare zwyczaje i systemowa dyskryminacja mocy, rozważał Severus w duchu, czując się wciąż zbyt mało pijany, żeby objąć to wszystko rozumem. Nie wiedział, czy istnieje ilość alkoholu, która by na to pozwalała, nie zabijając nosiciela. Na pewno nie bez przegryzki w formie halucynogennych jagód.</p><p>W jaki sposób i dlaczego panna Buchanan straciła magię? Co przydarzyło się jej tajemniczemu narzeczonemu? A teraz najważniejsze pytanie: czym konkretnie zajmowali się jej rodzice i na czym polegały ich badania? Co rodzina czarodziejów przez tyle długich lat robiła w świecie mugoli? Czego tam szukali i co ostatecznie znaleźli? I jak bardzo to było niebezpieczne... Severus miał niedające się odeprzeć wrażenie, że bardzo, jednak równocześnie był przekonany, że właśnie w tej mugolskiej aferze tkwił klucz. Jakiś klucz. Klucz do zamka, którego jeszcze nie odkrył. Chociaż był już pewien, że gdzieś za kluczem, zamkiem i drzwiami siedziała na malutkim krzesełku Belle Brae i nuciła te swoje idiotyczne piosenki.</p><p>Czy istniał sposób, żeby dotrzeć do wyników/wniosków płynących z tamtych badań? Zostały gdzieś utrwalone i są nadal przechowywane, a może przepadły w pomroce dziejów. Czy miałby szansę sam dotrzeć do zapisków? Wątpliwe. Jak miałby to zrobić, podczas gdy był uziemiony w Hogwarcie?</p><p>Jednak bezsprzecznie musiał wiedzieć.</p><p>Kiwał głową, nadal słuchając uważnie profesora Binnsa, jednak jego myśli od dawna wędrowały swobodnie w zupełnie innym kierunku...</p><p>***</p><p>Oczywiście informacje o tajnym projekcie Buchananów najprościej byłoby wyciągnąć od ich córki. Była gadatliwa, na pewno chętnie by mu o wszystkim opowiedziała, gdyby tylko miała okazję. A zatem należało jej tę okazję stworzyć – znaleźć wygodny pretekst, żeby widywać Bellę Brae regularnie, powoli zdobywając jej zaufanie i ciągnąc za język.</p><p>W zasadzie Severus nie musiał długo się nad tym zastanawiać, sama poddała mu pomysł. Dlatego od razu przyciągnął do siebie pergamin, nakreślił kilka słów i wezwał skrzata. Czekał dobre dwadzieścia minut, zanim rozległo się nieśmiałe pukanie do drzwi. Oczywiście niezachęcona nie użyła sieci Fiuu, przeszła taki kawał zamku na piechotę.</p><p>– Proszę wejść, panno Buchanan – polecił.</p><p>Dwa grube warkocze spływały z jej ramion aż do pasa, na szatę narzuciła ten sam kraciasty szal spięty broszką, a do broszki przypięła pęczek dzwoneczków. Sielski obrazek grzecznej dziewczynki. Zajęła miejsce na krześle naprzeciwko niego, wydawała się zdziwiona i lekko wystraszona. Nie miała pojęcia, czego się spodziewać.</p><p>On w sumie też. Ponownie zadziałał impulsywnie, co mogło się potoczyć w bardzo różny sposób. Przerzucił kilka losowych papierów na biurku, bo tak wypadało. Udawał, że coś jeszcze dokańcza, żeby sobie nie pomyślała. Nie była przecież główną atrakcją jego wypełnionego rozlicznymi obowiązkami dnia.</p><p>– Czy życzył pan sobie mnie widzieć, panie dyrektorze? – przypomniała o sobie delikatnie.</p><p>– Owszem. – Zdecydowanym ruchem odsunął dokumenty, po czym splótł szczupłe dłonie przed sobą na biurku. – Podjąłem decyzję w pani sprawie.</p><p>– Mojej sprawie?</p><p>Pomyślała, że zamierza ją zwolnić. Zobaczył to wyraźnie w wymownych szarych oczach. Twarz panny Buchanan była bardzo mimiczna.</p><p>– Zachowa pani posadę – uspokoił ją. – Jednak pod pewnymi warunkami.</p><p>– Jakimi, jeśli można wiedzieć?</p><p>Snape powtórzył w myślach przemowę, którą sobie przygotował.</p><p>– Znajduje się pani obecnie w szkole magii, panno Buchanan. Nie wypada, aby bała się pani własnej różdżki, czyż nie?</p><p>– Ja nie... Ja po prostu nie mogę...</p><p>– O tym właśnie mówię. Przez dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę jesteśmy zamknięci w zamku z niestabilną magicznie młodzieżą, która dopiero uczy się panować nad mocą. W wielu przypadkach z kiepskim skutkiem. Czy miała pani być może przyjemność poznać Neville'a Longbottoma?</p><p>– Ja...</p><p>– Dokładnie – znowu jej przerwał, nie pozostawiając czasu na zebranie myśli. – Zaklęcia fruwają w powietrzu i różne rzeczy mogą się zdarzyć. To nie jest komfortowa sytuacja, proszę zapytać o zdanie woźnego Filcha.</p><p>– Czy on również jest...?</p><p>– Od urodzenia pozbawiony magii – wyjaśnił Severus zbywającym tonem. – Nie w tym rzecz. Bo jeśli dobrze zrozumiałem, panno Buchanan, nie tak było w pani przypadku. Dlatego – zrobił dramatyczną pauzę – zamierzam panią uczyć.</p><p>Gwałtownie zaczerpnęła oddech.</p><p>– Pan?</p><p>– Osobiście. Wszak znajdujemy się w ośrodku edukacyjnym, a ja jestem dyplomowanym nauczycielem.</p><p>Pomyślał o korepetycjach od razu, gdy tylko dowiedział się o jej problemie, ale naturalnie nie zamierzał zajmować się tym sam. Planował zrzucić na kogoś ten przykry obowiązek... Zanim dotarło do niego, że nie ma na kogo. Czy któryś z profesorów posłuchałby obecnie jego polecenia? A jeśli nawet tak, to na ile gorliwie wywiązałby się ze swojego zadania? A może Snape tylko zaszkodziłby pannie Buchanan w oczach reszty grona pedagogicznego, gdyby uczynił z niej pupilkę dyrektora? Zresztą, czy miał prawo zdradzać jej sekrety? Czy te wścibskie wiedźmy, które tak ją przed nim chroniły, w ogóle znały jej sytuację? Za dużo było w tym wszystkim niewiadomych.</p><p>A potem uznał, że wtórna charłowatość Belli Brae stanowi idealny pretekst, którego szukał, by móc ją uważnie obserwować.</p><p>– Czy akceptuje pani moją propozycję, panno Buchanan?</p><p>Milczała odrobinę zbyt długo.</p><p>– Ja... Ja zwyczajnie nie chcę, aby tracił pan na mnie cenny czas – powiedziała wreszcie. – Wiem, że mam problemy. Niestety, nie da się ich rozwiązać ot tak. To zbyt skomplikowane.</p><p>– Pozwoli pani, że sam zdecyduję, na co powinienem trwonić swoje prywatne godziny. Zaznaczam też z góry, że jeśli nie zobaczę zadowalających efektów, zawsze mogę zrezygnować. Ale jeśli ich nie będzie, jeśli ze swej strony nie wykaże pani dobrej woli... Wówczas panią zwolnię, panno Buchanan. Czy to jasne?</p><p>Nie patrzyła na niego. Zastanawiała się, nieświadomie przygryzając wargę. Nie spodobała jej się jego oferta, nie musiała nawet mówić o tym wprost – wszystko wyczytał z jej twarzy. Wiedział jednak, że się zgodzi, dlatego sam nie rozumiał, dlaczego czeka na jej decyzję z takim napięciem.</p><p>– Dobrze. – Bella Brae poważnie skinęła głową.</p><p>– Znakomicie – rzucił, jakby niczego innego się nie spodziewał. – Nie będę pani dłużej zatrzymywać. Proszę czekać na kolejną wiadomość, w której wskażę termin pierwszej lekcji. Ponieważ nie toleruję spóźnień, sugeruję zaprzyjaźnić się z siecią Fiuu. Nie chcę, aby nadmiernie panią zmęczyły te piesze wędrówki.</p><p>– Oczywiście... Dziękuję panu – odezwała się miękko, z autentyczną wdzięcznością, po czym w końcu na niego spojrzała.</p><p>Uśmiechała się. Szczerze, naturalnie – uśmiechem, który nie tylko muskał usta, ale sięgał aż do oczu. Od końca minionego roku szkolnego nikt nie patrzył na niego w taki sposób.</p><p>Severus całkiem zapomniał, że powinien znajdować się aktualnie w gospodzie Pod Świńskim Łbem na obiecanym drinku z Carrowami. Zwyczajnie wyleciało mu to z głowy. Nie zdawał sobie też sprawy z faktu, jakie przykre konsekwencje pociągnie za sobą kolejne odrzucone zaproszenie.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Trening personalny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– A więc, panno Buchanan – powiedział Severus zaledwie trzy wieczory po tym, jak ustanowił ich prywatne lekcje, prowadząc rudą bibliotekarkę do swojego biurka. – Czy jest pani gotowa?</p><p>Nie odpowiedziała. Sprawiała wrażenie niepewnej, jeśli nie śmiertelnie przerażonej. Nie było żadnych uśmiechów ani śpiewania. Wprawdzie Snape zachowywał między nimi regulaminową odległość, ale nie miał wątpliwości, że gdyby przypadkiem jej dotknął, poczułby, że cała drży. Interesująca nowość, jeśli chodziło o ich dotychczasowe kontakty. Odsunął dla niej krzesło, a sam zajął miejsce naprzeciwko, za naprawdę imponującym (i odpowiednio dużym) biurkiem.</p><p>– Czy ma pani różdżkę? – zmienił pytanie.</p><p>– Tak.</p><p>– Czy mogę ją obejrzeć?</p><p>– Naturalnie.</p><p>Zdziwił się, gdy okazała się krótka i prosta. Zbyt zwyczajna, żeby do niej pasować. Spodziewałby się raczej różanego drewna pokrytego celtyckimi ornamentami, nie pospolitego sosnowego patyka. Przetoczył różdżkę Belli Brae w palcach – niewątpliwie zawierała moc.</p><p>– Nie wygląda na uszkodzoną – ocenił, przesuwając ją z powrotem w stronę bibliotekarki. Sięgnęła po nią nieuważnie i ich dłonie omal się nie zetknęły, ale zdążył w porę cofnąć rękę.</p><p>– Jest całkowicie sprawna. To nie różdżka stanowi problem, tylko... ja.</p><p>– To się jeszcze okaże, panno Buchanan.</p><p>– Czy pan w ogóle wie, co robić? – zapytała sceptycznie.</p><p>Severus, który tak naprawdę nie miał o tym pojęcia, zaczął dla niepoznaki odsuwać szuflady biurka, udając, że czegoś szuka. Oczywiście niczego nie znalazł.</p><p>– Mam za sobą długą praktykę pedagogiczną, która pozwala mi sądzić, że jakoś sobie poradzę. Moim zdaniem, najlepiej zacząć od podstaw i powoli piąć się w górę. Proszę rzucić dla mnie jakieś zaklęcie, panno Buchanan. Wystarczy proste Lumos.</p><p>Zmarszczyła brwi. Wyraz zwątpienia ani na moment nie opuszczał jej twarzy. Wyglądała teraz poważniej, znacznie bardziej dojrzałe. Bez przekonania uniosła różdżkę.</p><p>– Nie stara się pani, panno Buchanan – wytknął jej natychmiast.</p><p>Machnęła nią, nie wkładając w ten ruch ani odrobiny serca, w związku z czym nie osiągnęła zauważalnych efektów. Powtórzyła ten sam leniwy gest – z podobnym skutkiem.</p><p>– Przydałaby się jeszcze formuła – zauważył Snape, objawiając spadek cierpliwości wzrostem wskaźnika sarkazmu.</p><p>– Nie potrafię – poddała się zrezygnowana.</p><p>– Poprawka: nie chce pani.</p><p>– Być może...</p><p>– A jeżeli pani nie chce, a jednocześnie wie, gdzie znajdują się drzwi mojego gabinetu, proszę skorzystać z tej wiedzy, nie irytując mnie ponad nieuniknione minimum. Ale wówczas, zgodnie z umową, musi się pani spakować i opuścić zamek, panno Buchanan.</p><p>Skrzywiła się. Wcale jej się to nie spodobało. Zerknęła ukradkiem na znajdujący się za plecami Severusa portret Dumbledore'a. Pewnie przypominała sobie właśnie, że to wszystko miało wyglądać zupełnie inaczej. Albus na pewno byłby wniebowzięty, mogąc zrobić z niej swoją kolejną ubezwłasnowolnioną maskotkę.</p><p>– W pełnym przeciągów budynku nie wypada polegać na zapałkach i świeczkach, stanowiłoby to objaw skrajnej lekkomyślności. Lumos, panno Buchanan.</p><p>Tym razem się skupiła. Doświadczenie Severusa podpowiadało, że motywacja negatywna gwarantuje o wiele szybsze postępy. Zawsze tak było.</p><p>– Lumos – szepnęła Bella Brae</p><p>Różdżka zadrżała w jej dłoni. Kiepski efekt, ale przynajmniej jakiś. Po trzech kolejnych próbach końcówka zaczęła się lekko żarzyć – bardziej jak konający w mękach elf niż gwiazda zaranna, jednak był to już konkretniejszy początek.</p><p>– Pozwoliłem sobie zerknąć na zapisy dokumentujące pani postępy podczas nauki w Hogwarcie, panno Buchanan.</p><p>– Oczywiście, że pan to zrobił. – Uśmiechnęła się do siebie domyślnie. Światło na końcu jej różdżki jakby nabrało mocy.</p><p>– Nie była pani kiepską uczennicą, wręcz przeciwnie.</p><p>– To nie ma nic do rzeczy.</p><p>– Wyniki pani egzaminów...</p><p>– Zdawanych bardzo dawno temu – przypomniała.</p><p>– Pozwalają wnioskować, że była pani uzdolnioną czarownicą.</p><p>Światełko w jednej chwili zgasło.</p><p>– I co z tego? – Bella Brae uniosła nieco głos, w którego tonie Severus dosłuchał się dolewki goryczy.</p><p>– Czy to pani pierwsza różdżka? – gładko zmienił temat w reakcji na jej wyraźne zirytowanie.</p><p>– Druga.</p><p>Uniósł ze zdziwieniem brew.</p><p>– Naprawdę?</p><p>Nie patrzyła na niego. Pilnie obserwowała swoje mocno zaciśnięte na różdżce palce.</p><p>– Pierwszą straciłam. Gdy wracałam z rodzicami do... Cóż, mimo wzmożonych środków bezpieczeństwa nasz powrót do domu nie przebiegł zgodnie z planem. Zostaliśmy zaatakowani. Na szczęście w porę nadciągnęły posiłki z aurorskiego oddziału szybkiego reagowania. Przed wyjazdem do Hogwartu musiałam nabyć kolejną różdżkę.</p><p>– Która teraz pani nie słucha – rzucił Snape, obserwując ją uważnie.</p><p>– Nie – przyznała z oporami. – Czytałam, że w takich przypadkach jak mój zalecany jest zakup nowej różdżki. Gdy zmienia się przepływ magii, zmienia się również dopasowanie. Niestety, jak pan zapewne wie, pan Ollivander zaginął bez wieści, a to oznacza...</p><p>Severus potwierdził z poważną miną. Teraz on musiał spuścić wzrok.</p><p>– Muszę się męczyć z tym, co mam – zakończyła Bella Brae.</p><p>– Lumos, panno Buchanan – polecił surowym tonem. – Przypominam, że to ćwiczenia praktyczne.</p><p>Westchnęła ciężko, jednak mimo sceptycznego nastawienia efekty, jakie osiągała, wyraźnie polepszały się z każdą kolejną próbą. Sama nawet się nie zorientowała. Rozważała zadane przez niego pytania, zastanawiając się, do czego właściwie zmierza – widział to wyraźnie w jej zamglonym spojrzeniu. W pokoju nadal było jasno, choć od pewnego czasu Severus ukradkiem wygaszał po kolei wszystkie światła. Tego również nie zauważyła, szepcząc pod nosem lumos za lumosem niczym mantrę.</p><p>– Uważam, że szkoda pańskiego czasu – oświadczyła w końcu, gdy zbyt długo milczał, co zapewne uznała za krytykę swoich możliwości.</p><p>– Zatem proszę się rozejrzeć – odpowiedział spokojnie.</p><p>Różdżka Belli Brae była obecnie jedynym źródłem światła w sporych rozmiarów gabinecie, a mimo to wszystkie sprzęty były wyraźnie widoczne. Podobnie jak nieco trupia w tym oświetleniu twarz dyrektora. Gdy tylko to sobie uświadomiła, Bella Brae wystraszyła się i światło natychmiast zgasło. Severus pozapalał lampy.</p><p>– Czy pani certyfikat pochodzenia jest prawdziwy? – kontynuował przesłuchanie, jak gdyby nic się nie stało.</p><p>Rzuciła mu podejrzliwe spojrzenie.</p><p>– Cokolwiek pani odpowie, nie wyjdzie poza ten gabinet, panno Buchanan – uspokoił ją. – Nie zamierzam wyciągać konsekwencji, zwyczajnie uznałem, że status krwi może być istotny.</p><p>– Nie jest, nie w tym przypadku – odpowiedziała zdecydowanie. – Ale certyfikat nie został sfałszowany, a ja pochodzę z rodziny czystej krwi. Biorąc pod uwagę wrażliwy charakter badań, jakie prowadzili moi rodzice, nikt nie wyznaczyłby do tego zadania czarodziejów o niepewnych korzeniach. Wyniki zbyt szybko zostałyby podważone jako nieobiektywne.</p><p>– Dlaczego? – zainteresował się Severus. – Cóż to były za intrygujące prace naukowe?</p><p>Bella Brae popatrzyła prosto w jego oczy. Wahała się, od razu to poznał. Zwykle nie wykazywała żadnych oporów w opowiadaniu o sobie. Co sprawiło, że tym razem było inaczej?</p><p>– Fion myśli, że jest bezpieczny, lecz któż wie, kiedy runie niebo? – powiedziała enigmatycznie. – To niebezpieczna wiedza, dyrektorze. Czy na pewno chce pan poznać odpowiedź?</p><p>Snape sam wiedział najlepiej, kiedy się wycofać, żeby nie spłoszyć zwierzyny. Dopiero przygotowywał grunt.</p><p>– Nawet jeśli, to nie dzisiaj, panno Buchanan – rzucił, jakby to nie było nic ważnego. – Zrobiło się późno. Dziękuję za dzisiejsze zajęcia, a jako zadanie domowe zalecam pilnie ćwiczyć. Sprawdzę to.</p><p>***</p><p>Następnego dnia przy śniadaniu do Severusa dołączył bardzo niezadowolony z życia Amycus, rzucając się na swoje stałe miejsce po jego lewej stronie. Krzesło po prawej, które zwykle zajmowała Aleco, pozostawało puste.</p><p>– Cześć – mruknął, przyciągając do siebie cały talerz tłustych, smażonych kiełbasek i od razu pakując dwie do ust.</p><p>Cierpiący na chroniczny brak apetytu Snape skrzywił się z obrzydzeniem.</p><p>– Dzień dobry, profesorze Carrow – odpowiedział znacząco. Sam nie wiedział, dlaczego jeszcze się starał, ale przy stole należało zachowywać formy... nawet te absurdalne. – Gdzie twoja siostra? – spytał po chwili znacznie ciszej.</p><p>– Pewnie jeszcze śpi. – Wzruszył ramionami Carrow. – Wczoraj znowu przez pół nocy ganialiśmy gówniarzy po korytarzach, to jest jak pierdolony sport ekstremalny. Zadanie dla kilku osób, a nie raptem dwóch. Do tego smarkacze robią się coraz bardziej bezczelni. Mógłbyś nam czasem pomóc, korona ci z głowy nie spadnie, dyrektorze.</p><p>– Ja mam ścigać dzieci? – zdziwił się elegancko. – Chyba oszalałeś.</p><p>– A co? Nie licuje z godnością stanowiska?</p><p>– Oczywiście, że nie – oburzył się. – Jak by to wyglądało? Mam swoje, bardzo ważne obowiązki, które wymagają uwagi. Kieruję całą szkolną administracją.</p><p>– Czy do tych obowiązków zalicza się również niańczenie bibliotekarek? – wysyczał Amycus prosto do jego ucha. – I czy wszystkich, czy tylko tych młodych i cycatych?</p><p>Severus hałaśliwie odstawił widelec, którym i tak tylko się bawił, jak zwykle większość jedzenia usuwając z talerza za pomocą zaklęcia. Przelotnie zastanowił się, kiedy i gdzie Carrow zdążył zapoznać się ze szczegółami figury panny Buchanan, które skrywała pod tymi wszystkimi szalami w szkocką kratę. Zaiste, pewnie potwornie by się rozczarował stanem faktycznym, ale... Przecież nie o to chodziło. Zgromadzeni wokół nauczyciele zerkali na nich ukradkiem, spragnieni wrażeń. Notorycznie podsłuchiwali i coraz bardziej otwarcie cieszyli się, gdy coś między Śmierciożercami układało się nie tak.</p><p>– Z czym ma pan problem, profesorze Carrow? – zagadnął lodowato Severus. – Chętnie posłucham konkretów.</p><p>– Tkwimy na tym pieprzonym wygnaniu razem, Snape. Taka była umowa. Jeśli zapomniałeś, to miało ci się nie wydawać, że jesteś ponad to wszystko. A może woda sodowa jednak uderzyła ci do głowy, co? Wielki pan dyrektor poczuł smak władzy... Nie jesteś lepszy od nas, wręcz przeciwnie. I dlatego nie podoba mi się sposób, w jaki traktujesz moją siostrę!</p><p>Severus gwałtownie wstał, gdy Amycus podniósł głos.</p><p>– Nie tutaj – syknął, ruszając pospiesznie w stronę bocznej komnaty, która znajdowała się tuż obok Wielkiej Sali. – Proszę za mną, profesorze.</p><p>Zanim wyszedł, zdążył jeszcze usłyszeć sceniczny szept Filiusa Flitwicka, który niski wzrost rekompensował sobie wysokim wskaźnikiem cywilnej odwagi.</p><p>– Problemy w raju, no, no.</p><p>Snape zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi, po czym zabezpieczył je silnym Silencio. Miał dosyć tej dramy.</p><p>– Jak śmiesz publicznie zwracać się do mnie w taki sposób? – wypalił do Amycusa. – Zaraz zaczną się plotki.</p><p>– A kim ty niby jesteś, Snape? – prychnął Carrow bez odrobiny szacunku. – Nie zapomnij, skąd pochodzisz, mieszańcu. Nawet niezasłużenie wywyższone mugolaki mogą nagle zderzyć się z gruntem, gdy łaska pańska zmieni kierunek.</p><p>Carrow łatwo tracił nad sobą panowanie i teraz wręcz pienił się, stojąc naprzeciwko idealnie nieporuszonego Severusa, który obronnie skrzyżował ramiona na piersi i krzywił się po swojemu z jedną brwią i jednym kącikiem ust kpiąco uniesionymi w górę.</p><p>– Urocze – stwierdził. – Przemyśl może, do kogo kierujesz pretensje. To nie ja wyznaczyłem ci to zadanie, ale jeśli sobie nie radzisz...</p><p>– Ja? Radzę sobie świetnie!</p><p>– Ośmielam się mieć przeciwne zdanie. Zauważyłem, że obrona przed czarną magią wcale nie tak powoli zmienia się w regularne treningi dla przyszłych śmierciożerców.</p><p>– Zgodnie z wolą Czarnego Pana.</p><p>– Taaak? To dlatego nauczasz jego potencjalnych wrogów, jak rzucać zaklęcia niewybaczalne?</p><p>Amycus nagle stracił impet, teraz sprawiał wrażenie cokolwiek oszołomionego. Otwierał i zamykał usta, nie bardzo wiedząc, co na to odpowiedzieć.</p><p>– Przypominam, że nie dokonaliśmy jeszcze pełnej selekcji – ciągnął spokojnie Snape. – Spodziewałem się raczej, że stworzysz osobne kółko zainteresowań dla osób, nazwijmy to tak, szczególnie dobrze prognozujących, zanim przejdziesz do rozszerzeń programowych. Chyba nie chcesz, żeby taki Longbottom miotnął w ciebie kiedyś Avadą, prawda?</p><p>– O to ci chodzi, tak? – Amycus podejrzanie szybko się zregenerował. – Ciągle nas pouczasz, nigdy nie jesteś zadowolony.</p><p>– Ty i twoja siostra nie macie odpowiedniego doświadczenia...</p><p>– I chuj! To tylko głupia szkoła.</p><p>– Kształtujemy umysły przyszłych pokoleń. Jak myślisz, ile potrwa dziejowa rewolucja bez właściwego podłoża ideowego, bez korzeni, które sięgają głęboko – tak, aby nie dały się łatwo usunąć. Może do przyszłego wtorku? Czarny Pan pragnie mieć pewność, że nie zostanie obalony z powodu idiotycznych zaniedbań, jak miało to miejsce ostatnim razem. Spoczywa na nas olbrzymia odpowiedzialność, a efekty łatwo zniweczyć pośpiechem.</p><p>Podniosły wywód nie zrobił na Carrowie wrażenia. W końcu to jego siostra zaprzyjaźniła się ostatnio ze słownikiem, nie on. Opierał się niedbale o ścianę i wyraźnie powstrzymywał ziewanie.</p><p>– Piękne słowa, Snape. Szkoda, że puste. Nic tylko gadasz i gadasz. Wymądrzasz się, a sam ciągle jesteś rozproszony. Myślałeś, że tego nie zauważymy? Minął już ponad miesiąc, a panująca w szkole dyscyplina coraz bardziej się rozprzęga. Widzisz napisy na ścianach i nic z tym nie robisz. Co tak bardzo odwraca twoją uwagę, hę?</p><p>– Jestem zajęty.</p><p>– Bibliotekarką?</p><p>Severus prychnął gotowy do kolejnej tyrady, ale Amycus nie dopuścił go do głosu. Wiedział, że z pewnością utonąłby w przemądrzałym strumieniu inteligentniejszego kolegi.</p><p>– Alecto streściła mi waszą rozmowę w gabinecie i to, jak broniłeś tej rudej mendy niczym niepodległości. Dlaczego, Snape? To fakt, jest ładna i możemy zrobić zapisy, do kogo najpierw trafi, gdy nadejdzie czas, ale to chyba nie aż takie istotne w tym momencie? Mamy robotę do wykonania, a w szkole bunt. Szlabany nie działają, gówniarze nic sobie z nich nie robią. Prędzej mnie szlag trafi, niż jeszcze kiedyś zadam bachorowi przepisywanie pierdół w stylu: „Od jutra będę wzorowym Gryfonkiem". Zapomnij. Trzeba podjąć zdecydowane kroki, dyrektorze.</p><p>Severus wiedział, że Carrow ma całkowitą rację. Nieważne, jak bardzo chciałby być ślepy i jak uparcie mydlił im oczy. Liczył, że uda mu się zwlekać dłużej, ale nie. Cholerna Gwardia Pottera nie próżnowała, nie dając mu żadnej szansy. Sami z własnej woli pchali się pod nóż – jakie to zgodne z domową polityką samobójców z Gryffindoru.</p><p>Amycus nie zdejmował z niego czujnego wzroku. Był tępym dzbanem, jednak krył w sobie instynkt drapieżcy i myśliwego w jednym, niech go szlag!</p><p>– Wiesz, o czym mówię – naciskał z szerokim, niemal natchnionym uśmiechem. – Wiesz, co znajduje się w lochach. Dawno nieużywane, ale bardzo przydatne narzędzia, znakomicie działające na wyobraźnię. Z tego, co zrozumiałem, w pełni operacyjne, bo regularnie konserwowane przez tego pożytecznego idiotę, twojego charłaka.</p><p>– Tak, Filch będzie zachwycony – odezwał się Snape powoli, z namysłem. – Długo na to czekał.</p><p>– Więc co powiesz, dyrektorze?</p><p>Nie miał wyjścia. Choćby bardzo chciał dłużej się przed tym bronić, musiał mu coś dać. Rzucić psu kość. Do zabawy i na smak.</p><p>– Róbcie, co musicie. Nie będę się wtrącał.</p><p>– W końcu! – zawył z radości Carrow.</p><p>– Mam jednak kilka warunków.</p><p>– Jak zwykle, kurwa.</p><p>Severus puścił tę uwagę mimo uszu.</p><p>– Wybierajcie wyłącznie dzieci z rodzin, które na pewno nas nie poprą. Będą stanowić dobry przykład dla niezdecydowanych, nie ma lepszego bodźca decyzyjnego. Ślizgonów nie ruszać, podobnie jak pracowników szkoły. Takie działania wysyłałyby w świat niewłaściwy komunikat i ściągnęły nam na głowy związki zawodowe, czego bezwzględnie należy unikać. Nauczyciele zawsze idą do mediów, a nie wszystkie są nasze. Wybierajcie tylko uczniów słabych, zdrajców krwi oraz pochodzących z kiepskich, nieprawomyślnych rodzin. Najlepiej niepełnych, bo za nimi nikt się na wstawi. Rozumiemy się?</p><p>– Doskonale, dyrektorze. Wreszcie!</p><p>– Dziękuję za rozmowę. Może pan odejść do swoich obowiązków, profesorze Carrow.</p><p>– Ta, jasne... Nie wysilaj się, nikt nas tu nie słyszy.</p><p>Amycus pomachał mu od niechcenia ręką, po czym z wyraźną ulgą i zadowoleniem opuścił komnatę. Coś zaczynało się w końcu układać po jego myśli – cudownie! Severus przeciwnie... Zapatrzył się niewidzącym wzrokiem w okno, rozważając nieskończone komplikacje, jakie pociągnie za sobą ogromne etycznie i pedagogicznie niedopuszczalne ustępstwo, którego właśnie się dopuścił dla dobra szkoły. Jego świat nagle stał się jeszcze bardziej okropny niż dotychczas.</p><p>***</p><p>Przemoc rodzi przemoc.</p><p>Snape błyskawicznie pożałował udzielonej Amycusowi dyspensy. Wiedział, że Carrowom brakuje subtelności, by odpowiednio poprowadzić sadystyczny teatrzyk i że wszystko odbije mu się czkawką, jednak nie miał wyboru. Wcześniej mógł udawać, że szkoła magii pod nowym zarządem operuje bez żadnych zmian, ale gdy zgodził się przywrócić kary cielesne... Zasłona dymna w jednej chwili opadła. Tym bardziej że Alecto i Amycus mścili się na smarkaczach bez opamiętania, rekompensując sobie te niecałe dwa miesiące, kiedy z konieczności musieli zachowywać się przyzwoicie.</p><p>Hogwart przeszedł na ciemną stronę, nie było odwrotu.</p><p>Ze swojego miejsca u szczytu stołu nauczycielskiego Severus miał dobry widok na całą Wielką Salę. Widział opuszczone miejsca, gdy niektórzy uczniowie nie pojawiali się na posiłkach, widział ich puste twarze, gdy wracali ze szlabanów, widział powoli blaknące siniaki.</p><p>I odwracał wzrok.</p><p>– Bardzo dobrze, panno Buchanan – pochwalił nieuważnie. – Jeszcze raz to samo, proszę.</p><p>W panującym wokół chaosie pozostały mu jedynie dwie sprawdzone odskocznie: pochłaniane w skandalicznym tempie whiskey z profesorem Binnsem albo korepetycje Belli Brae. Tylko w tych dwóch przypadkach mógł bezpiecznie nie myśleć o niczym. Nauczyciel historii popadał w szokujące ekscytacje za każdym razem, gdy Severus godził się na kolejną konferencję naukową, a bibliotekarka... Musiała być chyba zupełnie ślepa i głucha na wszystko, co działo się wokół niej, skoro nadal nie unikała jego towarzystwa ani nie patrzyła na niego z pogardą. Zjawiała się na lekcjach z uśmiechem i cieszyła jak dziecko, gdy udało jej się rzucić jakieś zaklęcie. Przy tej dwójce Severus mógł niemal być sobą, nie wyłącznie dyrektorem.</p><p>Bella Brae powtórzyła elegancki gest dłoni i piórko uniosło się płynnie z biurka Severusa niczym pociągnięte za niewidzialny sznurek. Zatańczyło w powietrzu zgodnie z ruchami różdżki panny Buchanan. Ona sama raz patrzyła w górę, śledząc je wzrokiem, a raz prosto na niego. Swobodna, wesoła, całkiem zadowolona z siebie.</p><p>– A zatem – odezwał się znowu Snape poważnym tonem – uważam, że pani twierdzenia o utracie magii były mocno przesadzone.</p><p>Uśmiechnęła się, jednocześnie przestając należycie skupiać. Piórko podskoczyło kilka razy, jakby dostało czkawki, i prawie upadło.</p><p>– Uwaga! – ostrzegł czujnie.</p><p>– Wingardium Leviosa – powtórzyła Bella Brae, idealnie akcentując. Jej śpiewny akcent i umiejętność wymawiania bez najmniejszych kłopotów przedniojęzykowej głoski „r" przydawały się w łacińskich zaklęciach.</p><p>– Owszem – dodał Severus, tym razem z cieniem rozczarowania. – Poziom mocy jest zadowalający, źródło problemu z pewnością znajduje się gdzieś indziej.</p><p>– Sądzi pan, że jestem... roztrzepana?</p><p>– Sama pani to powiedziała. Osobiście użyłbym raczej określenia „nieuważna", w ostateczności „rozkojarzona".</p><p>Panna Buchanan spuściła wzrok, tłumiąc chichot, ale jakimś cudem nadal panowała nad piórkiem.</p><p>– Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie stwierdza pan tego z pozycji mojego szefa, panie dyrektorze. To byłaby prawdziwa katastrofa.</p><p>– Rzeczywiście, w takim wypadku byłbym zmuszony podjąć zdecydowane kroki.</p><p>– Można wiedzieć jakie?</p><p>– Nie, nie spodobałyby się pani.</p><p>Spędzanie czasu z Bellą Brae było łatwe – i równie łatwo było zapomnieć o wszystkim, co znajdowało się za drzwiami gabinetu. Roztaczała wokół siebie tak nierealną atmosferę, że wydawało się wprost nieprawdopodobne, iż gdzieś tam toczy się wojna, giną ludzie, a cały świat zmienia się zgodnie ze skinieniem ręki terrorysty, któremu zamarzyło się zostać imperatorem. Nie wspominając nawet o morderczym psychopacie zakradającym się nocą do mieszkań śpiących mugoli...</p><p>– Proszę się jednak tym nie przejmować – odezwał się ponownie po chwili. – Jeśli prezentowany przez panią progres nadal będzie wykazywał tendencję zwyżkową, zamiast wymówić posadę, zostanę zmuszony zaproponować pani ambitniejsze stanowisko. Być może spełniłaby się pani jako nauczycielka zaklęć, jak pani myśli, panno Buchanan?</p><p>– Czy ma pan problemy kadrowe?</p><p>– Obecnie szczęśliwie nie, ale nie wiadomo, co przyniesie przyszłość. Nauczycielskie pensje nie rosną, zakres obowiązków owszem.</p><p>– Nie brzmi to zbyt zachęcająco – stwierdziła, a promienny uśmiech zaprzeczył jej słowom.</p><p>– A jeszcze nawet nie usłyszała pani o benefitach.</p><p>– Są jakieś?</p><p>– Niestety, nie ma absolutnie żadnych.</p><p>Bella Brae nie wytrzymała i tym razem głośno się zaśmiała. Dźwięcznie, ale nieco gardłowo, całkiem przyjemnie dla ucha. Przy wszystkich swoich dziwacznych cechach przynajmniej nie miała irytującego chichotu podlotka.</p><p>Nie trwało to długo, gdyż prywatna lekcja została niespodziewanie przerwana. Severus najpierw usłyszał pośpieszne, ciężkie kroki na schodach, a następnie ktoś z impetem pchnął drzwi, bez zaproszenia wpadając do środka. Nie były zablokowane. Severus nigdy nie zamknąłby się w gabinecie sam na sam z Bellą Brae – jak by to wyglądało? Poderwał się z miejsca, wpatrując z zaskoczeniem w rozczochraną, zadyszaną Alecto stojącą na progu. Panna Buchanan odwróciła się na krześle i również zerknęła na nią nieco wstrząśnięta.</p><p>Jednak nikt nie był tak zdziwiony jak Alecto, gdy wpatrywała się w sielską scenkę rodzajową rozgrywającą się przed jej oczami. Severus i ruda bibliotekareczka całkiem sami wieczorową porą, pogrążeni w ewidentnie zajmującej, intymnej rozmowie – ta wydra nadal była rumiana i roześmiana. Na blacie biurka Carrow dostrzegła zastawę do herbaty oraz nadal parujący czajniczek, a do tego talerzyk z czekoladowymi ciasteczkami. I oczywiście ani kropli alkoholu, widać nie wypadało go podawać kobiecie na poziomie. Zresztą, dyrektor już wcześniej dawał jasno do zrozumienia, że nie popiera ich libacji. Może właśnie dlatego jej nigdy nie zaproponował choćby szklanki wody, mimo że bywała u niego często...</p><p>Panna Carrow zatrzymała się w progu, kompletnie zapominając, z czym przyszła.</p><p>– Alecto – rzucił Snape jedwabistym głosem, przywołując ją do rzeczywistości. – Czemu zawdzięczamy tę przyjemność? I pośpiech, który najwyraźniej uniemożliwił pukanie...</p><p>Tak, mógł sobie kpić. Z pewnością mu się nie spodobało, że został przyłapany na gorącym uczynku. Carrow odchrząknęła i odzyskała głos.</p><p>– Longbottom – wypluła nazwisko z odrazą.</p><p>– Znowu? – westchnął. – Skoro to nic nowego, to chyba poradzicie sobie beze mnie.</p><p>– Nie, mimo że widocznie przyszłam nie w porę, dyrektorze, uważam, że powinieneś to zobaczyć na własne oczy. Nalegam.</p><p>Może w normalnych okolicznościach tak bardzo by się nie upierała, ale nagle naprawdę zaczęło jej zależeć, żeby za wszelką cenę wyciągnąć go z gabinetu. Jak najdalej od rudej szmaty – kolejnej, jak słyszała. Nie mogła oderwać od niej wzroku, a Bella Brae odpowiadała jej spokojnym, jasnym spojrzeniem szarych oczu.</p><p>– Nie chciałabym przeszkadzać – odezwała się grzecznie. – Lepiej już pójdę, panie dyrektorze.</p><p>– No raczej – mruknęła Alecto bardzo cicho, ale niedostatecznie.</p><p>Snape posłał jej błyskawiczne, karcące spojrzenie, w końcu wychodząc zza biurka i zgarniając ze sobą pannę Buchanan. Uwadze Alecto nie umknęło, że gdy odprowadzał ją do drzwi, odruchowo dotknął jej pleców. Być może tylko chciał ją popędzić, a być może wcale nie. Panna Carrow sama nie wiedziała, dlaczego ten widok tak ją wkurzył.</p><p>– Nie ma czasu – rzuciła w napięciu. – Amycus depcze im po piętach, ale dobrze wiesz, że mają jakąś tajną kryjówkę... – urwała, patrząc znacząco na niepożądanego świadka tej konwersacji.</p><p>Severus się zawahał.</p><p>– Proszę się mną nie przejmować, trafię do wyjścia. – Uśmiechnęła się Bella Brae, która najwyraźniej zawsze wiedziała, co powiedzieć albo przynajmniej co chciał usłyszeć. Pieprzony, chodzący ideał. – Jeżeli to pilne, profesor Carrow nie powinien czekać.</p><p>Wychodząc, Snape rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie na Bellę Brae, a później (zupełnie inne) na Alecto. Nieświadomie skurczyła się pod jego wpływem, tak było zimne i nieprzyjemne. W końcu dyrektor opuścił gabinet, a dwie kobiety niespodziewanie zostały same, wsłuchując się w jego kroki na schodach. Bella Brae chciała podążyć tuż za nim, ale Carrow niespodziewanie zablokowała jej przejście.</p><p>– Przepraszam – powiedziała uprzejmie, unikając konfliktu.</p><p>Alecto pochyliła się nad nią, sycząc wściekle:</p><p>– Wiem, co próbujesz zrobić, szlamo.</p><p>Panna Buchanan udała, że nie rozumie, wciąż próbując ją wyminąć.</p><p>– Słyszysz mnie? – nie odpuszczała Carrow. – Myślisz, że w ten sposób zapewnisz sobie bezpieczeństwo? Dobre sobie! Dlaczego Snape miałby cię chronić? Za kogo ty się uważasz? Co tu robisz?</p><p>– Ja naprawdę nie rozumiem... – mówiła nieporuszona Bella Brae, ze wszystkich sił panując nad nerwami.</p><p>Ręka Alecto bez ostrzeżenia zacisnęła się na jej ramieniu i bibliotekarka w jednej chwili została pchnięta na ścianę. Carrow była tak wściekła, że omal nie wyskoczyła ze skóry.</p><p>– Nie chcę, żebyś się wokół niego kręciła, jasne? Zostaw go w spokoju, szmato, albo nie ręczę za siebie.</p><p>Oczy Belli Brae rozszerzyły się gwałtownie, ale momentalnie nad sobą zapanowała. Musiała nauczyć się wielu sztuczek, żeby przeżyć w trudnych warunkach. Umiejętność dopasowywania się do sytuacji była jedną z nich. Spuściła wzrok, nie chcąc drażnić agresorki przedłużającym się kontaktem wzrokowym, po czym spokojnie odpowiedziała:</p><p>– Oczywiście, pani profesor. Nie zdawałam sobie sprawy, że robię coś niewłaściwego. Absolutnie nie chciałam pani urazić.</p><p>– I bardzo dobrze – rzuciła z satysfakcją Carrow.</p><p>– Alecto! – Z samego dołu schodów poniósł się ku nim zirytowany głos Severusa. – Gdzie jesteś? Sądziłem, że to pilna sprawa.</p><p>– Idę! – zawołała, puszczając wreszcie pannę Buchanan. – Będę cię obserwować. Jeśli coś mi się nie spodoba... – Uniosła różdżkę i przejechała nią wymownie po swojej szyi, zanim ruszyła w stronę schodów.</p><p>Bella Brae została sama. Oddychała głęboko, mocno zaciskając dłonie w pięści, aż poczuła wbijające się w skórę paznokcie. Coś jej mówiło, że Alecto Carrow – która wszystko źle zrozumiała i z jakiegoś powodu bardzo się na nią rozgniewała – nigdy nie da jej spokoju.</p><p>Tylko co mogła na to poradzić?</p><p>– Away, away, you ugly witch – szepnęła. – Go far away and let me be.</p><p>Alison Gross that lives in yon tower</p><p>The ugliest witch in the North Country<br/>Has trysted me one day up to her bower<br/>And many a fair speech she made to me<br/>She stroked my head and she combed my hair<br/>She set me down softly on her knee<br/>Saying if you will be my lover so true<br/>So many good things I would give to you</p><p>Away, away, you ugly witch<br/>Go far away and let me beI never will be your lover so true<br/>And wish I were out of your communy</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Opowieści niesamowite grozą podszyte</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– Uwielbiam Halloween! – Pani Pomfrey jako pierwsza postanowiła przerwać przedłużającą się ciszę. Tak się tym podekscytowała, że rzuciła zbyt silne zaklęcie i gęsta pajęczyna, która wyskoczyła z jej różdżki, pokryła całe okno grubym kokonem. – To moje ulubione święto.</p><p>– Naprawdę? – zdumiała się uprzejmie Bella Brae skupiona na lewitowaniu pluszowych pająków w stronę poprzedniej, gotowej już pajęczej sieci. – Noc Duchów należy do umarłych, a zawsze uważałam, że przedstawiciele służb magomedycznych chętniej celebrują życie.</p><p>– To dwie strony tej samej monety – tłumaczyła nieco zakłopotana Poppy, starannie poprawiając swoje wcześniejsze dzieło.</p><p>– Zgadzam się z Bellą, że to jednak ponure święto – odezwała się Sinistra. – Osobiście wolę Boże Narodzenie.</p><p>Tylko one dwie, Aurora i Poppy, spośród całego grona pedagogicznego dobrowolnie zgłosiły się na ochotnika do przygotowania dekoracji na ucztę podczas Nocy Duchów. Spotkał je z tego powodu zrozumiały ostracyzm ze strony pozostałych pracowników, a jednak nie miały serca całkowicie zbojkotować wydarzenia. Owszem, w szkole nie działo się najlepiej, ale czy w związku z tym należało pozbawiać uczniów nawet takich drobnych przyjemności? Zwyczajnie nie miały serca tego zrobić. Zresztą, uczta była częścią tradycji.</p><p>Mimo niewątpliwie szczytnych motywów koleżanek, tego popołudnia wyłącznie panna Buchanan znalazła się w Wielkiej Sali z własnej woli i z prawdziwym entuzjazmem zajmowała się dekoracjami. W Hogwarcie rozeszły się już plotki o jej artystycznym talencie, więc została poproszona o pomoc. Nie rozumiała niuansów, które spędzały sen z powiek pozostałym kobietom. Nie bez znaczenia był również fakt, że od pewnego czasu nie lubiła poruszać się po zamku sama i chętnie lgnęła do towarzystwa. Samotne spacery mogły łatwo skrzyżować jej ścieżki z profesor Carrow, a tego wolałaby za wszelką cenę uniknąć. Pogrążona w pracy nuciła beztrosko, na przemian czarując lub ręcznie przygotowując ozdoby.</p><p>I can see the lights in the distance<br/>trembling in the dark cloak of night.<br/>Candles and lanterns are dancing, dancing<br/>a waltz on all souls night</p><p>Aurora i Poppy podziwiały jej kunszt i wyobraźnię. Bella Brae bez wątpienia świetnie radziła sobie z kolorowym papierem, bibułą, włóczką, klejem i kredkami. Miała do tego dar, oko i wyjątkowe zdolności manualne. Uśmiechnęła się, gdy poczuła na sobie ich zaintrygowane spojrzenia.</p><p>– Pochodzę z tradycyjnej rodziny – odezwała się, odkładając na moment różdżkę i chwytając nożyczki. Poprawiła zsuwające się z nosa okulary. – Świętowałam częściej zimowe przesilenie niż Gwiazdkę, choć naturalnie obie te celebracje są ze sobą ściśle powiązane.</p><p>– Pochodzisz ze Szkocji, prawda? – zainteresowała się Aurora.</p><p>– Z wysokich gór.</p><p>– Musi tam być pięknie...</p><p>– Widać całe niebo jak na dłoni – rozmarzyła się Bella Brae. – Sztuczne oświetlenie praktycznie nie istnieje, więc wystarczy tylko unieść wzrok, żeby zobaczyć wszystkie gwiazdy – dodała świadomo wykształcenia młodej profesorki. – Powinnaś mnie kiedyś odwiedzić, na pewno bardzo by ci się spodobało.</p><p>– O tak, chętnie.</p><p>– Często odwiedzasz rodzinny dom, Bello? – zapytała z kolei Poppy.</p><p>– Kiedy tylko mogę. – Uśmiechnęła się. – Niestety, moi rodzice często są w rozjazdach, tak naprawdę spotykamy się okazjonalnie. W rodzinnych stronach spędziłam wyłącznie dzieciństwo, później często podróżowaliśmy. Właściwie najdłużej mieszkałam w Londynie.</p><p>– To chyba przykre... dla dziecka.</p><p>– I tak, i nie. Lubiłam zwiedzać z rodzicami nowe miejsca, poznawać ciągle nowych ludzi, mimo że miało to swoje oczywiste minusy.</p><p>Nie używając magii, panna Buchanan i tak zdołała wyczarować z kolorowego papieru wycinankę przedstawiającą paradę pokracznych mumii. Gdy rozkładała ją przed oczami koleżanek, cieszyła się jak mała dziewczynka. Poppy i Aurora westchnęły z zachwytu.</p><p>– Wspaniale ci to wychodzi – pochwaliła Sinistra.</p><p>– Spędziłam w życiu wiele samotnych wieczorów, zdecydowanie więcej, niż miałabym ochotę. Musiałam się nauczyć, jak zajmować sobie czas – powiedziała lekko Bella Brae. – Wycinam też niezłe dyniowe lampiony.</p><p>– Na szczęście tym już zajęła się nasza droga Pomona – poinformowała ją Poppy. – Dzisiaj podczas zielarstwa urządziła uczniom luźną lekcję artystyczną. Prace dzieciaków potrafią zadziwić. – Wskazała ręką imponujący stos dyniowych głów w różnym stopniu udręczenia: szczerbatych, zezowatych, błagających o litość. – Wystarczy dołączyć do nich świece i rzucić zaklęcie Swobodnego Zwisu.</p><p>– Ja to zrobię – zaoferowała Sinistra. – Dekoracje to nie do końca moja broszka, jestem kompletnie pozbawiona talentów manualnych.</p><p>– Mnie to sprawia mnóstwo przyjemności – rzuciła wesoło Bella Brae. – Wczoraj wieczorem przygotowałam tarantule z włóczki, uszyłam też kilka nietoperzy – pochwaliła się, sięgając po koszyk z robótkami ręcznymi, który przyniosła ze sobą z kwatery. Następnie zaprezentowała towarzyszkom małe arcydzieła sztuki rękodzielniczej.</p><p>– Ojej! – Miniaturowe nietoperze wyglądały na tyle realistycznie, że Poppy i Aurora wymieniły między sobą dość osobliwe spojrzenia. – Nie jestem pewna, czy powinnyśmy używać akurat nietoperzy...</p><p>– Dlaczego? – nie zrozumiała Bella Brae. – Jak najbardziej nadają się na wieczór wszystkich świętych. I są takie słodkie!</p><p>– A więc... – zaczęła i natychmiast urwała zakłopotana Pomfrey.</p><p>– Dyrektor mógłby się poczuć urażony – wyręczyła ją Sinistra.</p><p>– Z jakiego powodu?</p><p>Panna Buchanan oczywiście o tym nie wiedziała, a pracujące dłużej w Hogwarcie koleżanki nie bardzo miały ochotę ją uświadamiać.</p><p>– Dyrektor... – Tym razem to Aurora zawahała się, zacinając po zaledwie jednym słowie.</p><p>– On bywa tak nazywany – pospieszyła jej z pomocą pielęgniarka. – Przez uczniów.</p><p>– Nietoperzem z Lochów – dokończyła Sinistra, gdy poczuła niespodziewany przypływ sił.</p><p>Bella Brae popatrzyła na obie kobiety swoimi wielkimi, szarymi oczami, po czym wybuchła śmiechem.</p><p>– Zatem powinien docenić żart – stwierdziła nieoczekiwanie. Rozprostowała pluszowego nietoperze i za pomocą różdżki podwiesiła go wysoko pod sufitem. – Przecież dyrektor ma poczucie humoru, prawda?</p><p>Nawet gdyby bardzo się postarała, nie mogłaby powiedzieć nic dziwniejszego. Pomfrey i Sinistra spojrzały na nią tak, jakby przed momentem oświadczyła, że uciekła z zakładu na obłąkanych. Po powyższym komentarzu uwierzyłyby jej na słowo.</p><p>– Dyrektor? – sapnęła Poppy.</p><p>– No tak.</p><p>– Nasz dyrektor?</p><p>– Owszem.</p><p>– Dyrektor Snape?</p><p>– A jest jakiś inny?</p><p>Bella Brae wreszcie zainteresowała się tą osobliwą reakcją. Nie potrafiła jednak wyczytać nic z ich twarzy ani nie rozumiała porozumiewawczych spojrzeń, które wymieniały.</p><p>– O co chodzi? – zapytała wprost.</p><p>– Nic, nic – wycofała się łagodnie Poppy, nie zdejmując z bibliotekarki uważnego spojrzenia.</p><p>– To prawda, że nie znam pana dyrektora zbyt długo... W zasadzie wcale – tłumaczyła panna Buchanan. – Odniosłam jednak wrażenie...</p><p>– Zapewne słuszne – przerwała jej błyskawicznie Aurora. – Nieważne, zostawmy ten temat.</p><p>Pani Pomfrey miała inne plany, wolała doprowadzić rzecz do końca.</p><p>– Jakie wrażenie? – zapytała zaciekawiona.</p><p>– Jest niezwykle inteligentnym i oczytanym człowiekiem, chyba nie ma takiej dziedziny, na której nie znałby się chociaż przelotnie – stwierdziła Bella Brae, odwracając się od nich szybko, ale i tak zdradziły ją zaróżowione policzki.</p><p>– Och, kochanie – westchnęła Poppy.</p><p>– To ja się zajmę tymi dynami – rzuciła Aurora na wdechu, czym prędzej odchodząc, żeby dać im nieco prywatności.</p><p>Bella Brae spojrzała za nią z wyrazem oszołomienia na wymownej twarzy, po czym ponownie przeniosła wzrok na Pomfrey.</p><p>– Czy powiedziałam coś nie tak?</p><p>– Nie, moja droga, po prostu...</p><p>Poppy rozpaczliwie szukała słów, które najlepiej przekazałyby nowej koleżance to, o czym chciała ją poinformować, nikogo nie urażając ani nie zdradzając zbyt wiele. Minerwa zapewne by tego nie pochwaliła.</p><p>– O co chodzi? – naciskała zaniepokojona bibliotekarka. Nerwowym ruchem odrzuciła warkocz na plecy i poprawiła okulary, jakby to ich pozycja nie pozwalała jej dostrzec czegoś oczywistego.</p><p>– Chciałabym cię tylko ostrzec – zdecydowała się ostatecznie Poppy. – Dyrektor nie jest tym, kim może ci się obecnie wydawać – próbowała wytłumaczyć rzecz najłagodniej, jak umiała.</p><p>Bella Brae odłożyła na stół różdżkę, tak samo jak pozostałe sprzęty i zabawki z włóczki, a następnie odwróciła się, poświęcając pielęgniarce całą swoją uwagę. Miała bardzo wymowne oczy, które spoglądały na Pomfrey niczego nieświadome i absolutnie niewinne. Zdecydowanie nic z tego do niej nie docierało, czego zresztą Poppy od początku się obawiała. Jak miała jej prosto wyłożyć tak skomplikowaną historię?</p><p>– Co to znaczy? – chciała wiedzieć panna Buchanan.</p><p>– To nie jest dobry człowiek – powiedziała w końcu Pomfrey, a ponieważ była poczciwa z natury, po chwili dorzuciła: – Być może nie ze złej woli, być może dokonał w życiu kilku niewłaściwych wyborów, a później wszystko posypało się jak domino, ale... ale... – Czuła, że się plącze, więc odchrząknęła nerwowo. – Uznałyśmy, że byłoby dla ciebie lepiej, gdybyś nie spędzała z nim zbyt wiele czasu, kochanie.</p><p>– My, czyli kto?</p><p>– Naprawdę troszczymy się o ciebie – wyznała Poppy z głębi serca. – Nawet jeśli nie wszystko możemy ci powiedzieć. Rozumiesz mnie, prawda?</p><p>Panna Buchanan spuściła wzrok, potakując.</p><p>– Nie mam ku temu zbyt wielu okazji – odpowiedziała, ponownie sięgając po kolorowy papier. – Większość dni spędzam w bibliotece, więc jeśli w ogóle widuję dyrektora, to jedynie przypadkiem i w przelocie. Wszak on również jest bardzo zajętym mężczyzną.</p><p>– Tak – zgodziła się Poppy. – Nie należy mu przeszkadzać.</p><p>– To się rozumie samo przez się.</p><p>– Dokładnie.</p><p>Pielęgniarka spojrzała na nią z uśmiechem, szczęśliwa, że tak dobrze się rozumieją. Bella Brae odpowiedziała tym samym, nadal lekko zarumieniona, ale – jak sądziła Poppy – całkowicie bezpieczna. Z lżejszym sercem powróciła do kompletowania dekoracji. Aurora skończyła już zabawę ze strategicznym lokowaniem dyni i Wielka Sala wyglądała już bardzo świątecznie.</p><p>– Myślę, że spisałyśmy się na medal – oceniła Pomfrey. – Czeka nas udany wieczór.</p><p>– Oby. – Sinistra pozostawała raczej sceptyczna. – Wszystkim w szkole przyda się chwila oddechu.</p><p>Mimo ostrzeżenia Bella Brae nadal umieszczała wśród pajęczyn własnoręcznie uszyte nietoperze, a później wycięła jeszcze kilka z papieru, na wzór wcześniejszej wycinanki przedstawiającej mumie.</p><p>– Mam nadzieję – włączyła się do dyskusji. – Chociaż samhain kryje w sobie wiele niespodzianek. Wszystko może się zdarzyć.</p><p>Niby w odpowiedzi na jej słowa drzwi Wielkiej Sali otworzyły się z rozmachem i wmaszerował przez nie Amycus Carrow. W dłoni ściskał różdżkę, przez plecy nadal miał przerzuconą strzelbę, a przy jego nodze dyndało jakieś martwe stworzenie przyczepione za szyję do paska. Najprawdopodobniej dopiero wrócił z lasu.</p><p>– Szybciej, szybciej, szanowne panie – popędził kobiety, klaszcząc w dłonie jak na skrzaty. – Nie ma się nad czym modlić, przy takiej ilości jedzenia i tak nikt nie zwróci uwagi na jakieś tam śmieszne dyndadełka.</p><p>– Już kończymy – rzuciła sucho pani Pomfrey.</p><p>– I dobrze. Po co przeciągać przygotowania, skoro można wcześniej zacząć ucztę. Mam rację?</p><p>Nie wiadomo, czy to krótka odpowiedź Poppy zachęciła go do konwersacji, czy miał tak dobry humor po ożywczym spacerze. W każdym razie zatrzymał się przy kobietach i rzucił okiem na resztki włóczki i kolorowego papieru rozrzucone na stole. Aurora i Poppy zaczęły pospiesznie zbierać rzeczy. Amycus w tym czasie nadmiernie zainteresował się panną Buchanan, mierząc ją spojrzeniem, które być może w jego prywatnym wszechświecie było ekwiwalentem komplementu, jednak żadna istota płci żeńskiej zdecydowanie nie zinterpretowałaby go w ten sposób. Bella Brae rzeczywiście wyglądała ładnie w prostej białej koszuli i spódnicy w szkocką kratę, choć nie było to nic wielkiego.</p><p>– Dzisiaj wieczorem poleje się sporo wina – rzucił Carrow, jakby te dwie okoliczności (alkohol i Bella Brae) w przedziwny sposób połączyły się w jego umyśle. – W końcu człowiek nie skorpion, pić musi.</p><p>Aurora wydała z siebie osobliwy dźwięk będący połączeniem syknięcia i prychnięcia, więc Poppy musiała ją szturchnąć łokciem pod żebro. Szybkim ruchem różdżki posprzątała ostatnie śmieci i była gotowa do wyjścia. Wielka Sala nagle przestała być bezpiecznym schronieniem, skutkiem czego należało ją jak najszybciej opuścić. Panna Buchanan jednak nadal stała jak spetryfikowana, patrząc w napięciu na Amycusa, który brak reakcji z jej strony uznał chyba za zachętę. Skrócił dystans między nimi i niby od niechcenia oparł się o stół tuż obok niej – z ręką bardzo blisko jej dłoni, nadal mocno zaciśniętej na ciężkich nożyczkach.</p><p>– Zauważyłem, że zawsze kulisz się gdzieś na szarym końcu stołu, skarbie. Może wolałabyś przesiąść się bliżej centrum? Wszyscy jesteśmy tu nowi, powinniśmy się zaprzyjaźnić.</p><p>– Musimy już iść. – Poppy zareagowała błyskawicznie, chwytając Bellę Brae za nadgarstek i ciągnąc za sobą. – Obiecałaś mi pomóc w lecznicy, pamiętasz, Bello? W świąteczne dni zdarza się mnóstwo wypadków, lepiej zawczasu uzupełnić apteczkę – wyjaśniła na użytek Carrowa.</p><p>Trzy kobiety ruszyły do drzwi, jakby następowali im na pięty Śmierciożercy – co wcale nie było tak odległe od prawdy. Amycus uśmiechał się pod nosem, odprowadzając je wzrokiem. Wiedział, co mówią o Snapie i jego zamiłowaniu do rudych warkoczy, jednak musiał przyznać, że miał dobry gust. Bella Brae była urodziwa, a do tego wyglądała na uległą, a przynajmniej bezbronną. Naturalnie wiedział, że Alecto jej nie znosi, i nawet miał coraz wyraźniejsze wyobrażenie dlaczego... Czy raczej dla-kogo.</p><p>Ale to tylko tym lepiej, dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu.</p><p>***</p><p>Wspaniała uczta z okazji Nocy Duchów okazała się kolejną z wielkich przegranych Severusa Snape'a. Nie miał ochoty jej organizować, jednak tak samo, jak w wypadku quidditcha czy wycieczek do Hogsmeade, nie wypadało jej odwoływać. Wszak była to uświęcona tradycja – i inne bla, bla, bla. Ludzie (zwłaszcza zaniepokojeni rodzice) z pewnością by gadali, następnie zgłosili pretensje, a na koniec zaczęli zadawać pytania. Lepiej było płynąć z prądem, licząc na cud.</p><p>Cud się nie zdarzył.</p><p>Menu jak zawsze było bezbłędne (niech żyją skrzaty!), a dekoracje akceptowalne – Severus dopatrywał się w tym głównie ręki Belli Brae, biorąc pod uwagę ilość rękodzieła oraz fakt lojalnego bojkotu ze strony reszty kadry. Pewien problem stanowiły również kostiumy. Jeśli pominąć Alecto w infantylnym stroju księżniczki i Amycusa występującego w roli bawarskiego myśliwego, w zasadzie nikt nie dołączył do zabawy – z Severusem na czele, ale on nie przebierał się nigdy. No dobrze, była jeszcze odziana na zielono panna Buchanan (prawdopodobnie reprezentująca jakieś bliżej niesprecyzowane celtyckie stworzenie), ale na tym koniec.</p><p>Na szczęście znacznie więcej kreatywności wykazali uczniowie, którym światowe rewolucje nie psuły przyjemności. Dyrektor zapobiegawczo ogłosił, że nie życzy sobie żadnych Śmierciożerców ani innych wygłupów inspirowanych czarną magią, i w większości przypadków zyskał posłuch. W Wielkiej Sali dominowała klasyka w postaci duchów (prosty kostium wymagający jedynie odrobiny mąki i prześcieradła), wampiry, mumie oraz ładnie ubrane i wymalowane dziewczęta, które chyba nie były niczym konkretnym, zwyczajnie uznając ucztę za idealną okazję, aby się wystroić (a w kilku przypadkach również nieco roznegliżować, skoro w końcu można).</p><p>Tylko stół Gryffindoru wyróżniał się pośród kolorowego tła. Zbuntowani uczniowie postanowili nie dołączać do zabawy i albo zostali w dormitorium, albo pojawili się w codziennych szkolnych szatach. Trudno, ich strata. Z pospolitego ruszenia wyłamała się jedynie garstka dzieciaków zbitych w ciasną grupkę przy końcu stołu. Odziani na czarno i zakapturzeni chyba mieli reprezentować dementorów, co Severus uznał za kolejną naiwną aluzję związaną ze swoją osobą, po czym zwyczajnie zbagatelizował. Okazało się to dramatycznym błędem w ocenie sytuacji...</p><p>Tymczasem wszyscy zajęli miejsca i uczta zaczęła się leniwie rozkręcać. Na stołach pojawiły się pierwsze dania, w pucharach Carrowów – alkohol, niestety. Snape pił wyłącznie wodę, podczas podobnych wieczorów nie mógł sobie pozwolić na więcej. Zdążył już zwątpić, że wydarzy się coś ciekawego, i uspokoić nerwy. Poszukał wzrokiem Belli Brae, która o dziwo tym razem go nie obserwowała, pogrążona w wesołej rozmowie z towarzyszącą jej Pomfrey. To dobrze, powinna się lepiej wtopić w życie szkoły, dzięki temu była bezpieczniejsza. A odkąd wraz z powrotem mocy magicznej wzrosła jej pewności siebie, miała na to większe szanse.</p><p>Zamyślony Severus nie zauważył w porę, że dzieje się coś złego. Zwrócił na to uwagę dopiero, gdy siedząca obok niego Alecto zakrztusiła się winem i nadal kaszląc, wskazała palcem na coś przed sobą. Amycus wstał, omal nie przewracając stołu, a wstrząśnięty Snape podążył za jego przykładem.</p><p>Przy stole Gryffindoru wcale nie siedzieli dementorzy. Ciemne, obszerne peleryny miały jedynie zamaskować właściwe kostiumy smarkaczy. Teraz w przejściu między stołami stało pięciu czarodziejów w sięgających ziemi liliowych szatach, z długimi, srebrnymi brodami i włosami, wpatrujących się w podwyższenie dla nauczycieli przez charakterystyczne okulary-połówki.</p><p>Pięciu Dumbledore'ów patrzyło prosto na Severusa, wskazując go oskarżycielsko rękami. Pięciu Dumbledore'ów różniących się wzrostem i posturą patrzyło na niego wyzywająco, a on nic nie mógł zrobić. Zamarł, stojąc jak kołek u szczytu nauczycielskiego stołu. Jednak to jeszcze nie był koniec, bo gdy tylko w Wielkiej Sali zapanowała upiorna cisza, pięciu Dumbledore'ów zaczęło śpiewać unisono hymn Hogwartu. Oczywiście nie na wesołą melodię, na którą został napisany, o nie. Mruczące ponuro, niskie głosy przywodziły raczej na myśl marsz pogrzebowy.</p><p>Hogwart, Hogwart, Pieprzo-Wieprzy Hogwart,<br/>Naucz nas choć trochę czegoś!<br/>Czy kto młody z świerzbem ostrym,<br/>Czy kto stary z łbem łysego,<br/>Możesz wypchać nasze głowy<br/>Farszem czegoś ciekawego,<br/>Bo powietrze je wypełnia,<br/>Muchy zdechłe, kurzu wełna.</p><p>– Głupol! Mazgaj! Śmieć! Obsuw! – krzyknął jeden z Dumbledore'ów.</p><p>– Kto mnie zabił? – zapytał kolejny.</p><p>– Kto mnie zabił? – poniosło się echem, gdy pytanie podchwycili kolejni uczniowie. – Kto mnie zabił?</p><p>Pierwsi zareagowali rezydenci Slytherinu. Ze swojego miejsca zerwał się Draco Malfoy, którego ten pokaz musiał zaboleć równie mocno jak Severusa, ale Pansy uwiesiła się na jego ramieniu, ciągnąc go z powrotem w dół. Później podnieśli się też Zabini, Nott, Crabbe i Goyle. W ich dłoniach pojawiły się różdżki, więc pozostali uczniowie rozsunęli się na boki, robiąc im więcej miejsca.</p><p>– Severusie! – syknęła Alecto. – Co teraz?</p><p>Spojrzał w jej stronę, ale nie zobaczył Carrow, ponieważ jego spojrzenie odruchowo podążyło dalej, aż do końca stołu, gdzie siedziała blada panna Buchanan. Wzajemnie wpatrywała się w niego przerażonymi oczami, a tkwiąca obok niej Poppy zakrywała dłonią usta. I to by było na tyle, jeśli chodzi o reakcje wśród pracowników szkoły. Reszta pozostawała idealnie obojętna i o ile szaleństwem byłoby podejrzewać, że mieli coś wspólnego z tą maskaradą, to z pewnością wszyscy radowali się w duchu z publicznego upokorzenia dyrektora.</p><p>– Snape! – warknął Amycus do jego drugiego ucha.</p><p>– Wyprowadzić ich! – polecił w pierwszym odruchu, jednak zmienił zdanie, jeszcze zanim się ruszyli. – Nie, sam się tym zajmę.</p><p>Był zbyt wściekły, żeby okrążać długi stół nauczycielski. Machnął różdżką, usuwając z drogi wielki kawał drewna i po prostu przeszedł przez wyrwę. Kolejne zaklęcie – i przebrania pięciu Dumbledore'ów rozmyły się jak dym, odsłaniając oczywistych winowajców: Longbottoma, Weasley, Finnigana, Brown i Lovegood.</p><p>– Dyrektorze! – Minerwa dogoniła go niemal natychmiast. – To moja odpowiedzialność, moi uczniowie... Niech pan pozwoli... – Zabrakło jej właściwych słów w odniesieniu do tej sytuacji.</p><p>– Byłem cierpliwy, profesor McGonagall – powiedział zimno Severus, ale tak, aby tylko ona go słyszała. Dzięki temu zarobił z jej strony kolejne zdumione spojrzenie. – Ale nawet ja mam pewne granice, podczas gdy oni... Oni nie mają żadnych.</p><p>Nie musiał dodawać, kogo miał na myśli. Minerwa sama odruchowo zerknęła do tyłu, na nadal tkwiących przy nauczycielskim stole (i otwartym barze) Carrowów. Amycus naprawił stół, Alecto sięgnęła po wino.</p><p>– No! Nie ma tu czego oglądać! – darł się Carrow. – Żreć i do łóżek, impreza skończona! Oczywiście nie dla wszystkich...</p><p>– Dyrektorze – zaczęła znowu Minerwa i ponownie została uciszona.</p><p>– Do mojego gabinetu. Wszyscy – warknął Severus, mijając przebierańców.</p><p>Nie zaszczycił ich spojrzeniem. Wypadł z Wielkiej Sali, a cała grupa w ponurym milczeniu podążyła za nim.</p><p>***</p><p>Noc Duchów przebiegła dokładnie tak, jak Severus się spodziewał – okazała się totalną katastrofą. Musiał zmarnować mnóstwo czasu, wygłaszając sarkastyczne kazanie do gówniarzy, którzy mieli go w głębokim poważaniu, a później udawać przed Minerwą, że nie zamierza zrzucić na nią obowiązku ukarania winowajców. A przecież od samego początku chodziło o to, żeby nie trafili do Carrowów! Grał przed nią uparcie, mimo że coraz częściej odnosił wrażenie, że przygląda mu się z uderzającą przenikliwością. Profesor McGonagall była bystrą wiedźmą, przed którą musiał mieć się na baczności. Przecież w każdej chwili mogła go rozszyfrować – kolejna przeklęta Szkotka! To wprost cud, że do tej pory niczego się nie domyśliła.</p><p>Gdy Severus wreszcie zakończył rozprawę z uczniami, był wykończony. Musiał czym prędzej się napić, wysłuchując, jak rozanielony portret Dumbledore'a również z jakiegoś powodu nuci cholerny hymn szkoły. Jak do tego doszło, nie wiedział, jednak podejrzewał wrodzoną złośliwość rzeczy martwych.</p><p>Ha, ha, ha.</p><p>Chyba powoli tracił rozum.</p><p>Zamknięty w swoim gabinecie Severus nie miał jeszcze świadomości, że pełen wrażeń wieczór jeszcze się dla niego nie skończył. Gdy opuszczał ucztę, nie pomyślał o fatalnych skutkach pozostawienia bez dozoru rodzeństwa Carrow. Tego zdecydowanie nie powinien robić, zwłaszcza gdy w grę wchodził wolny dostęp do alkoholu, którym tym razem (jak w przypadku większości świąt) częstowano nauczycieli. Oczywiście wyłącznie w ramach rozsądku, ale o tym Carrowowie nie słyszeli. W pobliżu procentów większym zaufaniem można było obdarzyć uczniów niż dwoje dorosłych czarodziejów.</p><p>Dlatego kiedy Severus grubo po ciszy nocnej schodził do swoich kwater, szybko przeklął swój paskudny zwyczaj patrolowania korytarzy, który nie pozwolił mu skorzystać z sieci Fiuu. Przecież mógł sobie wyjątkowo zrobić wolne, skoro większość Gwardii Pottera znalazła się tego wieczoru pod kluczem i nie należało się spodziewać kolejnych rozrób, ale nie. Nie odpuścił sobie i właśnie dlatego stał się świadkiem kolejnego żenującego zajścia.</p><p>– Won z drogi! Wiemy, co tam trzymacie – usłyszał bełkotliwy, ale znajomy głos. – Brudne suki... Odsuń się, ale już!</p><p>Gdy Severus dodatkowo uświadomił sobie, gdzie się obecnie znajduje – czyli w pobliżu nieszczęsnej biblioteki – stracił wszelkie złudzenia odnośnie tego, jaki widok ukaże się jego oczom, gdy tylko wyjdzie zza zakrętu.</p><p>– Nie – odpowiedziała hardo Bella Brae. – Biblioteka jest już dzisiaj zamknięta, zapraszamy innym razem.</p><p>– W dupę mnie pocałuj! – wrzasnęła Alecto. – Będę chciała, to wejdę, nikt mnie nie zatrzyma. Z drogi, szlamo!</p><p>– Jesteśmy od dawna po godzinach pracy – tłumaczyła spokojnie Irma Pince, a po tonie jej głosu łatwo było poznać, że powtarza ten tekst w kółko jak zdarta płyta. – Wypożyczalnię otwieramy w dni robocze o godzinie...</p><p>– Wejdę tam i spalę wszystko! – groziła podchmielona Carrow. – Wszystkie wasze mugolskie śmieci. Nie bezie... Nie bezie tego w tym zamku!</p><p>Severus, który do tej pory tylko podsłuchiwał, wreszcie zobaczył całe przedstawienie na żywo. Pani Pince i panna Buchanan stały w progu wyrwanych z zawiasów drzwi biblioteki, blokując przejście awanturującej się Alecto. Amycus stał obok z wyciągniętą różdżką, w każdej chwili gotowy do strzału, gdyby jego siostra potrzebowała pomocy.</p><p>– Spalić? – powtórzyła zaniepokojona Bella Brae. – Co chcecie spalić?</p><p>– Już ty dobrze wiesz, durna zakało!</p><p>– Książki? Będziecie palić książki? – Zwyczajnie nie mieściło jej się to w głowie.</p><p>Alecto straciła cierpliwość. Ruszyła prosto na pannę Buchanan, a Amycus był tuż za nią. Przy drzwiach natychmiast się zakotłowało. Bella Brae pisnęła krótko, jakby czymś oberwała, Irma Pince zaczęła krzyczeć. W tym samym momencie, gdy Carrowowie wdarli się do biblioteki, rozległy się odgłosy łamanych półek i darcia papieru. Błysnęły pierwsze zaklęcia.</p><p>– Nie! – zawołała młodsza bibliotekarka, jakby to ją ktoś próbował spalić żywcem. – Nie możecie... Puść mnie!</p><p>Severus, choć bardzo tego nie chciał, postanowił wkroczyć. W bibliotece – zwykle najspokojniejszym miejscu w Hogwarcie – panował nieopisany bałagan. Amycus przytrzymywał szarpiącą się Bellę Brae, podczas gdy jego siostra strącała z regałów losowe książki na stos całopalny zlokalizowany na środku głównej sali. Pani Pince kuliła się w kącie z wysoko uniesionymi dłońmi, kompletnie nie mając pojęcia, jak powinna się zachować w podobnej sytuacji.</p><p>– W Noc Duchów wypada urządzić ognisko – piała Alecto w ekstazie. – To część tradycji!</p><p>– Co tu się wyprawia, do stu diabłów? – zapytał Severus wyłącznie pro forma, bo wszelkie wyjaśnienia były zbędne.</p><p>Dlaczego Carrow ucieszyła się na jego widok, pozostawało dla Snape'a kolejną niewyjaśnioną zagadką.</p><p>– Dobrze, że jesteś! Zakończymy tę sprawę raz na zawsze.</p><p>– Słucham? – zdziwił się nieporuszony jak zazwyczaj.</p><p>– Ukrywają tu mugolskie książki – poinformowała go Alecto z ogniem słusznego gniewu płonącym w oczach. – Znajdziemy je wszystkie i spalimy dla przykładu. O tak, spalimy WSZYSTKO!</p><p>Wyciągnęła rękę i wściekłym ruchem zrzuciła wszystkie książki z kolejnej półki. Nie wiedziała jakie, nawet nie spojrzała na tytuły. Zaczęła skakać niczym bezrozumna małpa po stercie przez całe wieki gromadzonych w trudzie i znoju publikacji.</p><p>Jednak jeśli cokolwiek miało tej nocy spłonąć, to tylko Severus. Panna Carrow szybko by to zrozumiała, gdyby tylko lepiej mu się przyjrzała. Znalazł się tuż obok niej w trzech krokach, z różdżką, która niemal automatycznie znalazła się w jego zaciśniętej dłoni.</p><p>– Palić książki? To najgłupsza rzecz, o jakiej słyszałem, a już dość długo muszę znosić twoje towarzystwo, Alecto – syknął, wrząc słusznym gniewem. – Straciłaś rozum? Nie będzie żadnego ogniska z książek, na pewno nie za mojej kadencji. Wiesz, jak cenny jest hogwarcki księgozbiór, ty pusta prostaczko?!</p><p>Nie panował nad językiem, nawet się nie starał. Jak zauważał już nie pierwszy raz tego wieczoru – istniały granice, które właśnie zostały przekroczone. Severus wiódł trudne i rozczarowujące życie, w którym nie ostało się wiele miejsca dla świętości, ale książki... Książki były wyjątkiem, światełkiem w tunelu, liną nad przepaścią obłędu. Wyjął ze znieruchomiałych nagle dłoni Alecto kolejną obszerną księgę przeznaczoną do zniszczenia: pięknie iluminowany egzemplarz „Żywotu Merlina", prawdziwe arcydzieło sztuki drukarskiej. Tylko rzucił okiem na okładkę i omal nie dostał palpitacji.</p><p>– Nie chcę więcej słyszeć o paleniu czegokolwiek w tej szkole – oświadczył. – Jeżeli ten... wypadek się powtórzy, nie ręczę za siebie. A wy – wskazał z pogardą rodzeństwo Carrow – macie dożywotni zakaz wstępu do biblioteki. Jutro osobiście obłożę cały kompleks stosownymi zaklęciami ochronnymi. Czy się rozumiemy?</p><p>– Snape, no co ty... – bełkotała Alecto nieco nieprzytomnie. Alkohol całkiem przejmował kierownicę.</p><p>– Znakomicie – rzucił, ignorując ją kompletnie. – Jutro z samego rana chcę mieć na biurku próbki waszej krwi, to nie będą subtelne czary.</p><p>– Snape, ty chyba... – ocknął się z kolei Amycus, jednak nie został dopuszczony do głosu.</p><p>– Puść ją – polecił Severus, patrząc na rozpaczliwie próbującą się uwolnić Bellę Brae. Dostrzegł siniaki na jej ramionach, Carrow najwyraźniej systematycznie zwiększał nacisk, gdy za bardzo się szarpała. A Szkotka nie poddawała się łatwo, przedramiona Amycusa pokrywały ślady paznokci i zębów. – Powiedziałem: puść – powtórzył z naciskiem. – I zabierz stąd siostrę. Nie chcę was już dzisiaj widzieć.</p><p>Uwolniona panna Buchanan nic nie powiedziała ani nawet na nikogo nie spojrzała. W pierwszym odruchu rzuciła się w stronę zniszczonych książek. Uklękła na podłodze i zaczęła badać ogrom tragedii, ostrożnie dotykając palcami okładek, jakby bała się je bardziej zranić. Czy zaimponowała szefowi swoją postawą? Może troszeczkę...</p><p>Alecto i Amycus zmyli się jak niepyszni, lekko zataczając po drodze. Severus wykonał kilka głębokich oddechów, zanim uspokoił się na tyle, żeby metodycznie rozejrzeć się po wnętrzu. Zajście nie trwało wprawdzie długo, ale jego skutki były opłakane. Połamane meble, rozwleczone po całym wnętrzu papiery, nadpalona wykładzina, gdy pijana Carrow usiłowała rzucić zaklęcie zapalające... Biblioteka przedstawiała sobą obraz nędzy i rozpaczy.</p><p>– Niech pani sprowadzi Filcha – poprosił panią Pince. – Do rana trzeba doprowadzić to miejsce do stanu używalności.</p><p>Starsza bibliotekarka najpierw obrzuciła uważnym spojrzeniem jego i bliską łez Bellę Brae, po czym z ulgą opuściła pomieszczenie. Gdy tak się stało, Severus również kucnął na podłodze niedaleko panny Buchanan.</p><p>– Co za barbarzyństwo! – pomstowała, to próbując składać do kupy uszkodzone książki, to znowu nerwowym ruchem pocierając nos. – Co za ignorancja... To wprost niewiarygodne!</p><p>– Na szczęście nie stało się nic nieodwracalnego – odezwał się zaskakująco łagodnie. – Zniszczone książki da się naprawić. Proszę wziąć swoją różdżkę, panno Buchanan. Tak, jak ćwiczyliśmy.</p><p>Bibliotekarka była jednak zbyt rozbita emocjonalnie, żeby czarować. Dlatego na i tak już sponiewieranych staro- i nowodrukach wkrótce zaczęły się pojawiać drobne krople. Ukryte za wielkimi okularami oczy Belli Brae były zaczerwienione i mokre.</p><p>– Nie rozumiem tych ludzi!</p><p>– Ja... w zasadzie też nie – przyznał Severus z wahaniem.</p><p>– Jak można zrobić coś takiego? Przecież to nieludzkie! A pan, dyrektorze? Jak pan może się zadawać z takimi indywiduami?</p><p>Często sam się nad tym zastanawiał, ale tego nie mógł jej powiedzieć... Ani tym bardziej się przed nią tłumaczyć. Nie miał wyboru, i koniec. Zatem aby uniknąć dalszej dyskusji na ten temat, sam zabrał się za reperowanie książek. Oczywiście było to działanie niewystarczające, niektóre cenniejsze egzemplarze należało oddać do profesjonalnej rewitalizacji albo przynajmniej oprawy. Zajęcie czymś myśli i rąk wykazało jednak pewne uspokajające właściwości wpływające zarówno na niego, jak i Bellę Brae, która teraz już tylko pociągała nosem, obserwując z zainteresowaniem gesty jego różdżki i szczupłych palców. Dobrze pamiętała, jakie są delikatne.</p><p>– Proszę, zupełnie jak nowa, panno Buchanan – odezwał się po chwili, wręczając jej naprawiony tom „Fantastycznych zwierząt", pozycji może nie najwyższych lotów, ale nadal przyjemnej w lekturze w pewnym wieku.</p><p>Bella Brae swoim zwyczajem przygarnęła książkę do piersi i nadal śledziła go wielkimi oczami. Była rozczochrana i posiniaczona, a ciemna szminka rozmazała jej się na pół twarzy, jednak na widok całej i zdrowej książki od razu pojaśniała.</p><p>– No tak, przecież pan też kocha książki, prawda, dyrektorze?</p><p>– Tak – przyznał po prostu.</p><p>– Dziękuję. Dziękuję za wszystko.</p><p>Trudno wyjaśnić, co dokładnie wydarzyło się później – i dlaczego. W jednej chwili Bella Brae siedziała obok niego na podłodze, tuląc książki, świdrując go wzrokiem i wyglądając tak niewinnie jak zwykle, a już w następnej znalazła się bardzo, bardzo blisko. I niby w jakimś transie nie przestała się zbliżać, dopóki nie dotknęła ustami jego ust. Pocałunek nie trwał długo, było to zaledwie muśnięcie warg, jednak już w kolejnej sekundzie panna Buchanan odskoczyła jak oparzona, wyraźnie wstrząśnięta tym, co przed chwilą zrobiła.</p><p>– Przepraszam!</p><p>Zakryła dłonią usta i natychmiast poderwała się z podłogi. Zanim zdążył zareagować, wypadła z biblioteki, mijając wyrwane z zawiasów drzwi i powracającą wraz z woźnym Irmę Pince. Severus jeszcze długo słyszał odgłos jej pospiesznych kroków odbijających się echem w pustym korytarzu.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Biografia, autobiografia, życiorys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kolejne dni upłynęły w atmosferze cudownego spokoju – tak było tuż po każdym większym uczniowskim wybryku. Gwardia Pottera została chwilowo zneutralizowana, i dobrze. Severus nie wątpił, że McGonagall sumiennie wywiąże się ze swojego zadania. Nawet nie z powodu umiłowania sprawiedliwości (choć i tego nie sposób jej było odmówić) ani przez wzgląd na sympatię dla niego. Po prostu bała się o bezpieczeństwo uczniów, którzy zawsze jeszcze mogli trafić w łapy Carrowów, co dyrektor wyraźnie dał jej do zrozumienia. A co do samego piekielnego rodzeństwa...</p><p>Następnego dnia po pamiętnej Nocy Duchów Alecto nie pojawiła się na śniadaniu, tak samo jak Bella Brae. Najwyraźniej obie kobiety z zaskakującą w ich wypadku zgodnością postanowiły unikać Snape'a jak zarazy. Przy stole towarzyszył mu wyłącznie skacowany Amycus.</p><p>– Dopadły ją jakieś babskie sprawy – usprawiedliwił siostrę. – Wiesz, jak to jest. A co do wczorajszej nocy... Wszyscy byliśmy zalani w trupa, Snape. Nie ma co tego maglować do urzygu.</p><p>– Oczywiście – zgodził się niezwłocznie dyrektor. – Wszystko zostało zapomniane, nie było tematu.</p><p>Na nic więcej nie mógł sobie pozwolić, przynajmniej nie na głos i nie wprost. Po śniadaniu zszedł jednak do biblioteki, by zgodnie z obietnicą obłożyć pomieszczenie dodatkowymi zabezpieczeniami. Na jego widok panna Buchanan upuściła wszystko, co akurat trzymała w rękach, po czym skryła się w dziale Ksiąg Zakazanych. Nie wyściubiła stamtąd nosa, dopóki nie wyszedł godzinę później.</p><p>– Czy coś się stało? – zapytała zdziwiona osobliwą reakcją swojej podwładnej pani Pince, obserwując go spod zmarszczonych brwi.</p><p>– Wiem tyle, co pani – rzucił chłodno Severus, dzięki czemu uciął w zarodku wszelkie spekulacje.</p><p>Jego również dziwiło zachowanie Belli Brae. Nie spodziewał się, że zrobi z tamtego wypadku aż tak wielki dramat – prościej byłoby udawać, że nic się nie wydarzyło. Co w zasadzie było prawdą. Panna Buchanan robiła już w jego obecności o wiele bardziej szalone rzeczy, których w najmniejszym stopniu się nie wstydziła. Może jednak wcale nie chodziło o... TO, tylko o jego bliskie stosunki z Carrowami – wandalami niszczącymi książki? Kto wie? Zawsze mógł zapytać o szczegóły podczas kolejnej lekcji...</p><p>Niestety, lekcja się nie odbyła. W odpowiedzi na jego wiadomość panna Buchanan wysłała za pomocą sieci Fiuu krótki list, w którym tłumaczyła, że jest niedysponowana. Urocze. Gdy poprosił o wskazanie innego dogodnego terminu, podała najdalszy, na jaki pozwalała przyzwoitość. To był zaiste nieoczekiwany obrót wydarzeń. Severus uznał, że najlepszym sposobem oczyszczenia atmosfery byłaby rozmowa twarzą w twarz, ale ponieważ sam nie miał na nią specjalnej ochoty, bez wyrzutów sumienia odłożył ją w czasie. Bella Brae nie była aż taka istotna, mogła poczekać na swoją kolej.</p><p>Jako że obecnie unikali go już absolutnie wszyscy w zamku, Severus spędził przyjemny, relaksujący tydzień wyłącznie w swoim towarzystwie, nadrabiając administracyjne zaległości, których w międzyczasie nazbierał. Po wszystkich tych atrakcjach był to zdecydowanie potrzebny odpoczynek.</p><p>Na piątkowy wieczór zaplanował posiedzenie w pracowni eliksirów. Niespodziewanie zacieśniona znajomość z duchem profesora Binnsa poddała mu pewien kreatywny pomysł, który bardzo chciał przetestować. Nie wszystko poszło po jego myśli. Mrowienie w lewym przedramieniu nie pozostawiało wątpliwości, że najbliższe kilka godzin nie będzie należeć do niego.</p><p>***</p><p>Nie wiedział, dlaczego nielitościwe niebiosa pokarały go akurat towarzystwem Yaxleya. Czarny Pan z sobie tylko znanych powodów coraz częściej łączył ich w funkcyjną parę, co było wprost nie do zniesienia. Yaxley bez przerwy gadał, głównie o swoich wydumanych osiągnięciach. Pysznił się wszystkim, choć rzadko miał ku temu powody. Czuł się wyróżniony tym, że powierzono mu pieczę nad sprawami dotyczącymi nadal chwiejnej kontroli nad Ministerstwem Magii, i nikomu nie pozwalał o tym zapomnieć.</p><p>– Wytłumacz mi jeszcze raz, co my tu właściwie robimy – poprosił znudzonym tonem Severus.</p><p>Yaxley nader chętnie to uczynił, uwielbiał brzmienie swojego głosu.</p><p>– Tych dwóch aurorów trzeba będzie zdjąć. Za bardzo węszą wokół Thicknesse'a, niewiele brakuje, żeby połączyli kropki i połapali się, że od dawna jest pod działaniem Imperiusa.</p><p>– Być może coś przegapiłem, ale czy ministerstwo nie jest od dawna nasze? Chyba że była to tylko bajeczka dla grzecznych dzieci, co, Yaxley?</p><p>– Powściągnij wodze, Snape. Nie wszystko naraz – mruknął niezadowolony Śmierciożerca. Robił dobrą minę do złej gry, jednak nadmiernie się przy tym pocił. – Nie wymienimy całego ministerstwa jednocześnie, skąd wziąć tylu ludzi? Musimy działać powoli, nie od razu Rzym zbudowano. Poza tym to byłaby zasadnicza różnica, gdyby wyszło na jaw, że poglądy głoszone przez nowego ministra nie są jego własne, tylko wtłoczone mu do głowy przez Czarnego Pana. Czarodziejski świat mógłby się poczuć cokolwiek oszukany.</p><p>– Prawdziwa pijarowa klęska – rzucił Severus z ironią, której zdenerwowany Yaxley nie wyczuł.</p><p>– No właśnie. Dlatego należy załatwić sprawę gładko i pozbyć się potencjalnego kłopotu, zanim tak naprawdę wystąpi. Obserwuję obu typów od pewnego czasu, więc wiem, że skurczybyki są w stanie się obronić.</p><p>– To w końcu aurorzy, za coś im płacą.</p><p>– Z tego powodu poprosiłem o wsparcie. Dzisiaj musimy się pozbyć przynajmniej jednego. Uznałem, że z tym pójdzie łatwiej. Drugi utrzymuje prawdopodobnie kontakty z cholernym Zakonem starego Dumbla. Tfu! Może okazać się niebezpieczny, nie wiadomo co zastalibyśmy na miejscu.</p><p>Yaxley wciąż mówił i mówił, i mówił. Ględził o nocach pełnych osobistego poświęcenia oraz o swoim niezwykłym oddaniu wobec Czarnego Pana. Jak większość Śmierciożerców uważał, że Snape cieszy się u niego specjalnymi względami, a zatem chciał się jak najlepiej zareklamować na wypadek, gdyby dyrektor miał fantazję szepnąć o nim dobre słowo. Severus tylko wzdychał w duchu, tłumiąc ziewanie. Tęsknił za czasami, gdy wyruszał na misje z Lucjuszem. Niestety, w obliczu tak wielu widowiskowych klęsk Malfoyowie stali się w zasadzie zakładnikami we własnym domu i powyższa sytuacja nie miała zbyt szybko ulec zmianie.</p><p>Od Yaxleya Severus wolałby już chociaż Rookwooda, który był czarodziejem niepozbawionym osobliwego poczucia humoru, albo nawet – niechby stracił! – Bellatrix Lestrange słynącą z tego, że załatwia zlecenia błyskawicznie, choć nie bez hałasu. Co za niefart, że Bellatrix również została w ostatnim czasie odsunięta od czynnej służby z powodów określanych ogólnikowo jako „problemy zdrowotne". Severus ani trochę w to nie wierzył, jednak nie miał pomysłu na alternatywne wyjaśnienie, co też mogłoby stanowić pierwotną przyczynę owego stanu. Z początku sądził, że jest to pokłosie ogólnych problemów Malfoyów, którzy pociągnęli ją za sobą na dno. Wkrótce jednak zaczęły do niego docierać coraz dziwaczniejsze pogłoski o „stanie" Bellatrix. Wypowiadano się o niej w słowach, które aż za bardzo przypominały te, jakimi odnoszono się w dawnych czasach do panienek z dobrych domów, którym zdarzyło się zbyt bardzo i znacznie przed czasem „zaprzyjaźnić" ze swoimi adoratorami, co następnie prowadziło do niespodziewanego „owocowania".</p><p>To jednak było niemożliwe, prawda?</p><p>Bellatrix Lestrange miała swoje lata i nawet nie mogła pocieszyć się wymuszonym komplementem, że nieźle się trzyma. Pobyt w Azkabanie zrobił swoje i niegdyś piękna panna Black stała się smętnym cieniem samej siebie.</p><p>– Dlaczego my? – narzekał w dalszym ciągu Severus, marznąc w siąpiącym niemrawo, jesiennym deszczu. – Czy to nie jest idealne zadanie dla Bluebella?</p><p>– O Bluebella się nie martw, on też jest dzisiaj w terenie – prychnął Yaxley. – Jak to w śmierciożerczy piąteczek. Przybyłem na spotkanie przed czasem i zdążyłem posłuchać wytycznych dla pierwszej zmiany.</p><p>– Widziałeś go?</p><p>– Oczywiście, że nie! Słyszałem tylko, co mówił Czarny Pan. I uwierz mi, Snape, nie chciałbyś dostać żadnej z dwunastu prac Bluebella. Nie wiem, jak skurwysyn może później spokojnie spać w nocy.</p><p>Jeszcze Bluebell, psia jego mać!</p><p>Severus nie miał czasu kontynuować swojego śledztwa, a sprawa asasyna nie interesowała go ani trochę mniej, wręcz przeciwnie. Im więcej się o nim dowiadywał, tym gorsze miał przeczucia.</p><p>– No więc, Snape... Czytałeś już?</p><p>Uświadomił sobie, że rozgadany Yaxley w międzyczasie zmienił temat, ale za nic nie mógł odgadnąć na jaki.</p><p>– Co takiego? – zapytał, kapitulując.</p><p>– Biografię Dumbledore'a. Prawdziwy hit, powinno ci się spodobać.</p><p>– Jeżeli chodzi o grafomanię Rity Skeeter, to daruję ją sobie bez cienia żalu. Nie mam czasu na głupoty.</p><p>– Nie, tym razem to coś innego. Powinniśmy się zrzucić i wysłać jej kwiaty! – Yaxley niespodziewanie wybuchł śmiechem. – Obsmarowała starego, aż miło! Sami nigdy nie wymyślilibyśmy tego, co ta ropucha wygrzebała mu z życiorysu. Wiesz, że on i ten cały Grindelwald byli kumplami? Albo i... No wiesz. Ten teges. – Śmierciożerca mrugnął do niego znacząco. – Coś więcej. Wcale bym się nie zdziwił, gdyby Dumbel nie wysłał go do żadnej twierdzy, tylko przez te wszystkie lata trzymał gdzieś w Hogwarcie jako boy-toya. Nie natknąłeś się nigdy na nic ciekawego w tych swoich lochach, Snape? Może jakaś przemyślnie ukryta komnata rozkoszy? Na twoim miejscu uważnie bym je przetrząsnął, przecież to twoje naturalne środowisko.</p><p>– No proszę, Yaxley. Nigdy bym cię nie podejrzewał o podobne fantazje.</p><p>– Przeczytaj, wtedy pogadamy. Słowo daję, po tej książce nikt nie spojrzy tak samo na kryształowego Dumbledore'a. Aż trudno uwierzyć, że nie napisała tego na zlecenia Czarnego Pana. Pytałem. Skeeter wyświadczyła nam olbrzymią przysługę.</p><p>W domu na samym końcu cichej uliczki, którą obserwowali od dobrych trzech godzin, dostrzegli w końcu jakiś ruch. Auror zakończył służbę i w błogiej nieświadomości oddawał się pewnie swoim zwykłym, codziennym czynnościom. Biedny człowiek. Zresztą... kolejny z wielu.</p><p>Bo nigdy się nie kończyli.</p><p>***</p><p>Dobrze, że nikt nie widział tego, jak Severus aportował się w Zakazanym Lesie, bo nie było to lądowanie za dziesięć punktów. Czuł się zmęczony – zarówno fizycznie, jak i psychicznie – rozbity i zniechęcony do życia. W związku z tym źle wymierzył skok i znalazł się znacznie dalej, niż powinien, w dodatku trafił w krzaki. Zaklął, otrzepując się z kurzu, igliwia i połamanych gałązek.</p><p>Co za noc! Co za przeklęta, długa, cholernie chujowa noc!</p><p>Był tak zirytowany, że dłuższą chwilę zajęło mu zorientowanie się, że las wcale nie jest tak cichy i opustoszały, jak zazwyczaj. Usłyszał śpiew – z początku cichy, ale rosnący w siłę z każdym kolejnym wersem piosenki. Dźwięczny głos niósł się daleko w czystym, chłodnym powietrzu nocy.</p><p>Kuszący i zagadkowy.</p><p>Magiczny i liryczny.</p><p>Syreni śpiew.</p><p>Are you going to Scarborough Fair?<br/>Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme<br/>Remember me to one who lives there<br/>He once was a true love of mine</p><p>Severus, jak tyle razy wcześniej, podążył za znajomym głosem, z góry wiedząc, że tego pożałuje. Jednak jeśli to naprawdę była ona (a była!), to nie powinna szlajać się sama w ciemnościach. Zaczął przedzierać się przez gęste chaszcze, aż dotarł do wąskiej ścieżki skąpanej w świetle górującej nad nią połówki księżyca.</p><p>Była tam – oczywiście, że tak.</p><p>Panna Buchanan stąpała lekko w fantastycznym oświetleniu, jakby nie za każdym razem musiała dotykać stopą ziemi. Z włosami swobodnie rozpuszczonymi na wietrze, w powiewającej za nią zielonej pelerynie i z koszykiem pełnym magicznej zieleniny przewieszonym przez ramię wyglądała jak baśniowe leśne stworzenie i właśnie tak brzmiała.</p><p>Severus bez ostrzeżenia zastąpił jej drogę. Bella Brae miała na tyle zdrowego rozsądku, żeby nie krzyknąć (choć wcześniej swobodnie zakłócała nocną ciszę swoim śpiewem), ale z wrażenia upuściła koszyk, rozsypując zioła po leśnej ścieżce. Z kolei gdy zrozumiała, kogo ma przed sobą, spłonęła ceglastym rumieńcem, dobrze widocznym nawet we wszechogarniającej szarości.</p><p>– Panno Buchanan – powiedział cicho. – Nikt pani nie uprzedził, że nie jest bezpiecznie wędrować nocą po tym lesie? Za dnia zresztą też.</p><p>Nie odezwała się. Spuściła wzrok, unikając jego spojrzenia. To był chyba pierwszy raz, kiedy świadomie wybrała milczenie. Należało to zanotować gdzieś dla potomności.</p><p>Severus westchnął.</p><p>– Obawiam się, że musimy poważnie porozmawiać.</p><p>– Nie. – Cofnęła się przed nim. – Nie ma takiej potrzeby.</p><p>– Nalegam.</p><p>– Ja... Nie, to dla mnie zbyt żenujące.</p><p>Odwróciła się i z charakterystyczną dla siebie owczą bezmyślnością ruszyła w przeciwnym kierunku, w głąb Zakazanego Lasu.</p><p>– Panno Buchanan! – zawołał za nią.</p><p>Postąpił krok do przodu i prawie potknął się o porzucony koszyk. Zirytowany machnął różdżką, zbierając zioła, a następnie chwycił rączkę koszyka. Starał się nie myśleć o tym, jak idiotycznie będzie z nim wyglądać. Trudno, w życiu bywa i tak.</p><p>– Panno Buchanan!</p><p>Maszerowała przed siebie zgarbiona, z nisko pochyloną głową i dłońmi zaciśniętymi w pięści. Uciekała przed nim z uporem godnym lepszej sprawy, ani myślała się zatrzymać czy choćby na niego obejrzeć.</p><p>– Proszę się zatrzymać! – polecił profesorskim tonem.</p><p>– Nie.</p><p>– Czy pani w ogóle widzi, gdzie idzie?</p><p>– Nie.</p><p>– Panno Buchanan, apeluję o rozsądek.</p><p>Biorąc pod uwagę ciemność i nieznany teren, poruszała się z zaskakującą zwinnością. Może rzeczywiście była jakąś szkocką dziwożoną, co zdecydowanie tłumaczyłoby wszystkie jej dziwactwa.</p><p>– Stój, do cholery!</p><p>Severus stracił cierpliwość. Prawie ją dogonił i spróbował złapać za łokieć, ale wywinęła się z łatwością. Osiągnął jednak tyle, że wreszcie się zatrzymała i zwróciła ku niemu.</p><p>– Zrobiłam z siebie idiotkę! – wykrzyknęła, chowając płonącą czerwienią twarz w dłoniach. – To był koszmarny wieczór, a poza tym ja... Również trochę wypiłam, choć wiem, że nie powinnam, bo pan tego nie pochwala – wyrzuciła z siebie na jednym oddechu. – Ale po tym, co się wydarzyło na uczcie... po tym okropnym uczniowskim wybryku... To było po prostu potworne! Wtedy Poppy... pani Pomfrey stwierdziła, że potrzebujemy odrobiny brandy... Jest mi tak strasznie wstyd!</p><p>– Rozumiem – odezwał się w głębokiej ciszy, która zapadła po jej słowach. – I myślę, że w takim wypadku najzdrowiej będzie zapomnieć o całej sprawie, panno Buchanan.</p><p>Bella Brae odsłoniła twarz i spojrzała na niego niepewnie.</p><p>– N-naprawdę?</p><p>– Alkohol nie jest najlepszym doradcą, ale za to znakomitym usprawiedliwieniem. Jeżeli zatem doszło do pewnego rodzaju pomyłki...</p><p>Bella Brae gorliwie pokiwała głową.</p><p>– Stanowi to wytłumaczenie, które mogę przyjąć. Nie wracajmy do tego więcej, dobrze?</p><p>– Zgoda – powiedziała ze słyszalną ulgą.</p><p>– Cieszę się, że mamy to za sobą, panno Buchanan. Nie należy tracić czasu na rzeczy bez znaczenia, skoro pani i ja mamy znacznie ważniejsze sprawy. Na przykład pani lekcje.</p><p>– Zamierza mnie pan nadal uczyć?</p><p>– A dlaczego nie? Przecież taka była umowa. No chyba że to pani chce zrezygnować... i zmierzyć się z konsekwencjami.</p><p>– Nie – zaprzeczyła. – Naturalnie, że nie!</p><p>Przestała przed nim uciekać, a zamiast tego zbliżyła się z uśmiechem. Wszystko zostało przedyskutowane, po czym szczęśliwie puszczone w niepamięć... Więc dlaczego Severus poczuł nagłą potrzebę, aby zerknąć na jej usta pomalowane tą samą ciemną pomadką? Gdy tamtej pechowej nocy wrócił do kwatery, ze złością zauważył, że pobrudziła go szminką. Pamiętał, że miała jakiś owocowy smak... o którym nie powinien teraz myśleć.</p><p>– Dyrektorze? – zaniepokoiła się Bella Brae, patrząc na niego szarymi oczami celtyckiej wróżki.</p><p>Ocknął się z niechcianych myśli.</p><p>– Chodźmy, panno Buchanan. Ten las jest niebezpieczny, to nie żarty ani straszak na uczniów.</p><p>– Normalnie nie mam nic przeciwko spacerom na łonie natury i nie przeszkadza mi późna pora, ale tutaj rzeczywiście jest ponuro. Zaledwie przed chwilą coś słyszałam... Gdyby nie fakt, że księżyc nie znajduje się dzisiaj w pełni, pomyślałabym, że to wilkołak.</p><p>– Na szczęście nie mamy już w Hogwarcie wilkołaków, panno Buchanan.</p><p>– Już?! To znaczy, że kiedyś były?</p><p>– Owszem, jeden. I o ile dobrze zrozumiałem, jego metody nauczania zbierały pozytywne opinie.</p><p>– N-nauczania? – powtórzyła zszokowana. – Chyba nie chce pan powiedzieć, że wilkołak był tutaj profesorem? W moich rodzinnych stronach regularnie urządzamy na nie polowania.</p><p>Severus tylko wykrzywił się w typowej dla siebie parodii uśmiechu, jednak to wystarczyło, żeby jeszcze bardziej ją zaintrygować. Dlatego gdy odwracał się na ścieżce, zawracając po własnych śladach, Bella Brae bez dyskusji ruszyła za nim. Dopiero teraz zauważyła, że dyrektor niesie jej koszyk i zakłopotana spróbowała go odebrać. Odmówił pod wpływem szarmanckiego impulsu. Następnie wyciągnął przed siebie rękę, chcąc wskazać jej drogę i jednocześnie przepuścić ją przodem. Panna Buchanan oczywiście tragicznie źle zrozumiała ten gest i z ochotą chwyciła go pod zaoferowane ramię. Była taka szczęśliwa, że udało im się wyjaśnić nieporozumienia, że nawet nie zauważyła, że znowu robi coś niestosownego.</p><p>Nie mógł jej teraz odepchnąć, to ponownie wprowadziłoby zbędne napięcie. Wygodniej było po prostu zignorować kolejny zamach na jego przestrzeń osobistą. Bella Brae tym razem roztaczała wokół siebie przyjemne ciepło, rozgrzana po spacerze na świeżym powietrzu, i dla odmiany pachniała wodą różaną. Gdy chciał dostosować tempo do jej możliwości, z zadowoleniem odkrył, że porusza się całkiem żwawo – może dlatego, że wyjątkowo miała na nogach buty.</p><p>– Chciałabym dla pana coś ugotować, panie dyrektorze – oświadczyła nieoczekiwanie, gdy zostawili za sobą Zakazany Las i wyszli na rozległe, bardziej przyjazne błonia. Ciemna sylwetka zamku rysowała się daleko przed nimi.</p><p>Severus omal się nie potknął – i to nie ciemność ponosiła odpowiedzialność za to, że zmylił kroki.</p><p>– Co pani powiedziała?</p><p>– Hm – zawahała się, ale zaledwie na moment. – Podobno przygotowanie posiłku lepiej niż cokolwiek innego wyraża uczucia, a ja czuję się w tej chwili bardzo głupio i źle, w związku z tym chciałabym coś dla pana zrobić. Odwdzięczyć się za wszystkie przysługi, które mi pan wyświadczył, a nazbierało się tego całkiem sporo.</p><p>– Panno Buchanan – spróbował jej przerwać, ale było za późno. Bella Brae podjęła decyzję.</p><p>– Nic więcej nie mogę zrobić, ale zapewniam, że gotuję bardzo dobrze – pochwaliła się. – Poza tym podczas szkolnych posiłków zwróciłam uwagę, że nie ma pan apetytu. Znam ten przypadek. – Gdy chciał z oburzeniem zaprotestować, uniosła dłoń, nie dopuszczając go do głosu. – To nie będzie nic wielkiego – zastrzegła. – Ale z doświadczenia wiem, że gdy przygotuję coś specjalnie dla pana, poczuje się pan zobligowany, żeby to zjeść, dyrektorze. Nie będzie pan miał wyboru.</p><p>– Nawet jeśli będzie paskudne? – zdołał wtrącić.</p><p>– Nie będzie – zaśmiała się. – Obiecuję.</p><p>Bella Brae była wesoła i miła. Severus chciał się nadal przekonywać, że jej sympatia zwiastuje tylko kłopoty, ale przecież wcale tak nie było. Czuła się po prostu zagubiona i potrzebowała towarzystwa. Fakt, że wybrała w tym celu jego, a nie jedną z wielu dostępnych w Hogwarcie kobiet, stanowił zapewne czysty przypadek.</p><p>Znaleźli się już w szkole, a on wciąż unikał jasnej odpowiedzi.</p><p>– Mam nadzieję, że trafi pani do siebie, panno Buchanan – rzucił nieco sarkastycznie, podając jej koszyk.</p><p>– Naturalnie! – Uśmiechnęła się. – A co z moją propozycją?</p><p>– Przedyskutujemy ją podczas kolejnej lekcji. Proszę czekać na wiadomość.</p><p>Życząc mu dobrej nocy, naprawdę przed nim dygnęła, po czym ruszyła do swoich kwater tym samym lekkim, sprężystym krokiem, wymachując radośnie koszykiem.</p><p>„Malinowa", przypomniał sobie Snape. „Szminka była malinowa".</p><p>***</p><p>Po wypełnionym przygodami piątku Severus mógł liczyć na spokojny, leniwy weekend. W sobotę odespał nocne spacery, a wieczór spędził pożytecznie w pracowni. Niedzielę przeznaczył na nadrobienie zaległych lektur, co wprawiło go w dobry humor – w sam raz na kolejny poniedziałek. Udręczona szlabanami Gwardia Pottera zeszła do podziemia, więc jeszcze przez pewien czas miał prawo nie spodziewać się z tej strony żadnych wyskoków. Na jego nieszczęście istniały jednak także inne strony, gdzie katastrofy już ustawiały się w kolejce.</p><p>W poniedziałek późnym popołudniem pił w swoim gabinecie kawę – niezbyt rozsądnie, ale nie planował się wcześnie kłaść – i myślał o whiskey, gdy coś z impetem wyrżnęło w jego drzwi.</p><p>– Kto tam? – zapytał surowo, oburzony bezczelnym zachowaniem.</p><p>Pchnięte gwałtownie drzwi otworzyły się i stanęła w nich blada jak śmierć Alecto. Choć „stanęła" to zbyt mocne słowo, raczej ciężko oparła się o futrynę, nie mogąc ustać na nogach. Jęknęła boleśnie, przyciskając zakrwawione dłonie do lewego boku. Spomiędzy jej palców wystawał jakiś metalowy przedmiot.</p><p>– Severusie... Severusie... – szepnęła słabo.</p><p>Zerwał się z krzesła, omal nie przewracając biurka.</p><p>– Na Salazara, co ci się stało?!</p><p>– Ktoś mnie dźgnął. Na korytarzu.</p><p>– Uczeń?!</p><p>– Nie wiem, nie widziałam.</p><p>Gdy dotarł do wejścia, Carrow praktycznie na niego upadła, więc musiał ją przytrzymać. Palcami wyczuł, że jej szata jest przesiąknięta krwią. Ktokolwiek ją zaatakował, wiedział, gdzie celować. Alecto krwawiła jak zarzynane prosię.</p><p>– Zabiorę cię do skrzydła szpitalnego – zadecydował Severus.</p><p>– Nie! – zawyła, wczepiając się w niego nerwowo. – Nie dam... się... dotknąć... tej zaszlamionej szmacie! Ona tylko... wbije mi... nóż głębiej. Aż do samej dupy! Nienawidzi mnie. Oni... wszyscy... nas... nienawidzą.</p><p>Snape musiał się z nią zgodzić, a tym samym przyznać do bezradności.</p><p>– Więc co mam robić? – zapytał.</p><p>– Ty to wyjmij – wydyszała Alecto.</p><p>– Zwariowałaś?! Nie będę cię operować w moim biurze. Nie jestem uzdrowicielem.</p><p>Osłabioną czarownicę zawiodły kolana. Mimo że Severusowi wcale się to nie podobało, musiał ją niemal nieść, holując w stronę biurka. Za pomocą zaklęcia oczyścił je z papierów, przy okazji pochwycił zaciekawione spojrzenie portretu Dumbledore'a, który już nie udawał, że drzemie.</p><p>– Paskudna rana – ocenił. – Trzeba zatamować krwotok.</p><p>– Wiem – mruknął Severus.</p><p>– Spierdalaj! – zawyła dziko Carrow. – Zrób coś, Snape!</p><p>– Co?</p><p>– Mój brat... Wezwij go – prosiła coraz słabszym głosem.</p><p>– Tego rzeźnika? – prychnął.</p><p>Później przypomniał sobie te kilka przypadków, gdy widział Amycusa w akcji. Obrzydliwe rzeczy, które wyczyniał na misjach w terenie wymagały pewnego chirurgicznego doświadczenia, nie wspominając nawet o patroszeniu upolowanej zwierzyny.</p><p>– Mój brat – naciskała Alecto. – On... Szybko...</p><p>Powoli odpływała, więc Snape musiał działać – pomimo obojętności przechylającej się na szalę niechęci. Ułożył ranną Śmierciożerczynię na swoim biurku i ruszył do kominka. Na szczęście Amycus był w pokoju, błyskawicznie zjawił się na wezwanie.</p><p>– O kurwa – mruknął. – Co tu się odjebało?</p><p>– Nie mam pojęcia. Nie zdążyła zbyt wiele powiedzieć.</p><p>– Wyjmij to ze mnie! – Alecto ocknęła się i zaczęła wyć jeszcze bardziej rozpaczliwie. – WYJMIJ TO!</p><p>Carrow zabrał się do dzieła z niepokojącą sprawnością. Rozciął szatę siostry i oczom obu mężczyzn ukazała się paskudna, poszarpana rana, a także zaskakujący przedmiot użytku codziennego, który ją spowodował i nadal tkwił w samym środku powodzi krwi i poszarpanego mięsa. Amycus porwał ze stolika najlepszą whiskey Severusa, otrzymaną w prezencie od profesora Binnsa, po czym zmarnował połowę na zdezynfekowanie rany.</p><p>„Co za strata", pomyślał dyrektor przelotnie.</p><p>– Hej, Snape – wyrwał go z zamyślenia Amycus, uważnie przyglądając się ranie i całkiem poważnie szykując do przeprowadzenia operacji. – Daj mi coś, do cholery!</p><p>– Słucham? – nie zrozumiał.</p><p>Carrow sprawiał wrażenie, jakby miał ochotę mu przywalić, ale zabrakło mu możliwości – musiał zajmować się siostrą.</p><p>– Jesteś mistrzem eliksirów czy nie? Chyba masz jakieś zapasy?</p><p>Severus sam był zdziwiony tym, jak leniwie płyną jego myśli. Jakim cudem sam o tym zapomniał? Czy to dlatego, że los Carrowów nie obchodził go w najmniejszym stopniu? Pewnie tak. Ostatecznie jednak podszedł do pancernej szafki i zaczął wyjmować z niej fiolki. Eliksir przeciwbólowy, przeciwkrwotoczny, środek odkażający... Anestetyki oraz mikstury usypiające wepchnął na sam tył półki. Na aż tak wyjątkowe względy Alecto nie zasłużyła, niech trochę pocierpi. Resztę specyfików dostarczył na biurko.</p><p>– A coś na znieczulenie? – syknął Amycus.</p><p>Rzeczywiście znał się na rzeczy, trzeba mu to przyznać.</p><p>– Przykro mi. – Severus bezradnie rozłożył ręce. – Skończyły się. Mogę uwarzyć coś nowego.</p><p>– Nie ma czasu. Niech to szlag, muszę to zrobić na żywca. W porządku, Alecto?</p><p>Zbladła jeszcze bardziej, ale dzielnie skinęła głową.</p><p>– Wszystko... jedno...</p><p>Severus asystował Śmierciożercy z wyrazem niesmaku na twarzy i był tylko na tyle pomocny, na ile zdołał się do tego zmusić. Wezwał skrzaty, które dostarczyły im czyste prześcieradła, świeże opatrunki, zapas gorącej wody i spirytusu. Dwa kolejne grzecznie i bez zbędnych pytań zostały, żeby na bieżąco sprzątać w trakcie zabiegu. Alecto wrzeszczała wniebogłosy, Amycus jeszcze głośniej, próbując ją uspokoić. Snape zauważył z satysfakcją, że ani jedno, ani drugie nie jest biegłe w zaklęciach leczniczych, które mogłyby sprawę ułatwić albo chociaż uśmierzyć ból. On sam powtarzał wszystkie formuły w pamięci, tak dla treningu. Krew lała się z biurka aż na podłogę, gdzie ścierały ją skrzaty. Carrow, jak zawsze w formie, kopnął jednego z nich z rozmachem, nieuleczalny idiota. W końcu posoka trysnęła również na ściany, gdy Amycus zdołał usunąć wbite bardzo głęboko narzędzie zbrodni. Owinął go w ścierkę i podał Severusowi.</p><p>– Masz. Dowód w sprawie. Zbadaj go, Snape, i znajdź tego chujka. Ja muszę ją zaszyć. Trzymaj się, Alecto, będzie bolało.</p><p>Pacjentka już go nie usłyszała, szczęśliwie straciła przytomność.</p><p>Severus odwinął poplamiony krwią materiał i z ciekawością obejrzał śmiercionośną broń. Piękne, bogato zdobione, eleganckie wiktoriańskie nożyczki – bardzo stare i miejscami pokryte rdzą.</p><p>Idealne do cięcia wstążek na zakładki.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Wstęp do bibliotekoznawstwa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus wybrał się do biblioteki dopiero następnego dnia z samego rana, gdy miał pewność, że cierpiąca na bezsenność Bella Brae już tam będzie, a spragnieni wiedzy uczniowie – jeszcze nie. Przekroczył próg i rzeczywiście odkrył, że wszystko jest na swoim miejscu – młoda bibliotekarka ze śpiewem na ustach uwijała się wśród regałów.</p><p>– Zostaw nas – warknął na wstępie Snape do pani Pince, która przypadkiem również znalazła się w pobliżu.</p><p>Irma właściwie zinterpretowała jego groźny ton i posłuchała natychmiast. Zbliżała się do emerytury, nie potrzebowała problemów. Bella Brae z kolei odwróciła się do niego z niewinnym uśmiechem pensjonarki.</p><p>– Słucham, dyrektorze. Czym mogę panu służyć?</p><p>Przesunął w jej stronę pakunek ze zwiniętej białej szmatki, po czym rozwinął go ruchem prestidigitatora, odsłaniając żelazne nożyczki.</p><p>– Czy to pani zguba, panno Buchanan?</p><p>Nie dała nic po sobie poznać. Na widok przedmiotu ucieszyła się i klasnęła w dłonie.</p><p>– Och, dziękuję! Szukałam ich cały dzień.</p><p>– Czyżby? – zapytał Severus niebezpiecznie niskim głosem. – A gdzie je pani zgubiła? Być może w lewym płucu profesor Carrow?</p><p>– Co pan sugeruje? – oburzyła się.</p><p>Wyglądała jak wcielenie niewinności, prawie się nabrał. Wtedy jednak zauważył, że w jej oczach pojawił się pewien błysk, którego nigdy wcześniej tam nie widział. To dało mu do myślenia.</p><p>– Dość tych bzdur! – wybuchł. – Żądam jasnej odpowiedzi: czy to pani zaatakowała wczoraj wieczorem Alecto Carrow?</p><p>Przez chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem. Źrenice panny Buchanan pociemniały niczym niebo przed burzą, jednak Severus nie dostrzegł w nich ani śladu wyrzutów sumienia, był tam wyłącznie gniew. Powinien w tej chwili myśleć o wielu innych rzeczach, a tymczasem skupił się tylko na jednym... Malinowych ustach, które Bella Brae nerwowo przygryzała.</p><p>– No więc, panno Buchanan? – naciskał, spychając niechciane myśli w głąb świadomości. – Nie jestem cierpliwym człowiekiem.</p><p>– Słyszałam coś innego.</p><p>– Zapewniam, że to wszystko plotki.</p><p>– Więc może siłą wyciągnie pan ze mnie prawdę?</p><p>– Znam wiele subtelniejszych metod, ale nie chciałaby pani, abym je na niej wypróbował.</p><p>– Skąd ta pewność?</p><p>– To raczej ostrzeżenie.</p><p>Prychnęła wyraźnie wzburzona. Chyba planowała wypierać się dłużej, ale nie wytrzymała. Wyraźnie brakowało jej wprawy, w końcu miała ognisty, szkocki temperament. Wyminęła kontuar i stanęła naprzeciwko Severusa, patrząc mu wyzywająco w oczy. Jej ręka podświadomie powędrowała do nożyczek, po czym dotknęła ich niemal pieszczotliwie.</p><p>– Niczego mi pan nie udowodni. Wczoraj kilka razy przepraszałam panią Pince za to, że zgubiłam jej nożyczki. Leżały w widocznym miejscu, każdy mógł je wziąć. Profesor Carrow nie cieszy się sympatią... Zarówno ona, jak i on – dodała prosto z serca.</p><p>– Czyli przyznaje się pani do zarzucanego czynu?</p><p>– Do niczego się nie przyznaję! – fuknęła bibliotekarka z ogniem w oczach. – To ona zaczęła. Od początku byłam miła, zwracałam się do niej z szacunkiem, na jaki profesor Carrow nie zasługiwała. Ale nie, to nie wystarczyło. Wybrała mnie sobie za cel. Zastraszała, prześladowała, nieustannie mnie prowokowała.</p><p>– I przebicie płuca uznała pani za odpowiednią metodę rozwiązania tego konfliktu?</p><p>Bella Brae po raz pierwszy się zawahała. Uciekła wzrokiem w bok, nieco zapadła się w sobie.</p><p>– Byłam już wcześniej dręczona i byłam ścigana, panie dyrektorze – wyznała niechętnie. – Wiem, że istnieją ludzie, którzy znają wyłącznie język przemocy. A ja nie jestem bezbronna, choć profesor Carrow z pewnością tak zakładała.</p><p>Severus wpatrywał się przez moment w zupełnie nową pannę Buchanan – i szlag go trafiał.</p><p>– Pięknie, po prostu wspaniale! – krzyknął, tracąc nad sobą kontrolę. – Grasujący po korytarzach nożownik to ostatnie, czego potrzebowałem w szkole, która już przypomina kipiący na ogniu tygiel! Czy pani zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, co zrobiła?!</p><p>– Nie dam sobie wejść na głowę! – odgryzła się, odrzucając do tyłu grzywę niemal naelektryzowanych z powodu złości włosów. – Mam swoją godność. Mam dumę!</p><p>– I to akurat pani, panno Buchanan. – Snape wcale jej nie słuchał. – Jedyna osoba, jak mniemałem, obdarzona odrobiną zdrowego rozsądku.</p><p>– To znaczy słaba?</p><p>– Nie to miałem na myśli.</p><p>– Więc co?</p><p>Słodka, urocza, rozśpiewana Bella Brae.</p><p>Czy chodziło o to, że nie spodziewał się z jej strony agresji? A może wręcz przeciwnie – to był akurat ten element, którego brakowało w jej beznadziejnie słodkiej, owczej charakterystyce? Bo panna Buchanan miała charakterek, który przejawiał się od czasu do czasu w drobnych gestach, słowach, spojrzeniach. Pochodziła z gór, to było nieuniknione... A do tego wiele w życiu przeszła. Mimo że wciąż mu o tym nie opowiedziała, czuł, iż za jej działaniami czai się kolejna smutna, wojenna historia. Albo nawet gorzej – Bluebell. Przecież zawsze tak było.</p><p>Istniała też całkiem prawdopodobna możliwość, że nie usprawiedliwiał jej z powodu współczucia czy sympatii. Może w głębi duszy cieszył się, że Alecto dostała dokładnie to, na co zasłużyła?</p><p>– Nie życzę sobie więcej zamieszania – odezwał się ponownie Snape, pochylając nad bibliotekarką z ostrzegawczą miną. – Carrowowie to mój bagaż i muszę go nieść, czy mi się to podoba, czy nie. Ale pani to nie dotyczy, panno Buchanan. W każdej chwili mogę panią stąd wyrzucić.</p><p>Groźba nie odniosła pożądanego skutku.</p><p>– Obiecał pan, że rozwiąże tę sprawę, dyrektorze. Złamał pan dane słowo – zarzuciła mu.</p><p>– Bezczelność!</p><p>– Czyżby?</p><p>– Co miałem zrobić? – prychnął z rosnącą irytacją.</p><p>– Cokolwiek. Jest pan dyrektorem czy nie?</p><p>Te słowa nieco nim wstrząsnęły, ale też otrzeźwiły. Przypomniał sobie, gdzie jest, co robi i z kim rozmawia. Stał się bardziej świadomy swojego położenia. Nagle, w nerwowym poruszeniu, znalazł się bardzo blisko Belli Brae. Za blisko. Niemal czuł promieniujące od niej ciepło. Z dłonią na jej opartej na kontuarze dłoni (jak się tam znalazła?), ściskając jej drobne palce. Z nożyczkami nadal w zasięgu wzroku i uchwytu. Momentalnie cofnął rękę. Bella Brae patrzyła na niego wyzywająco i ani myślała się cofnąć. Miał ochotę ją udusić!</p><p>– Mogłam znieść, gdy czepiała się wyłącznie mnie – powiedziała znacznie ciszej i spokojniej. – Ale kiedy zaczęła grozić paleniem książek, coś we mnie pękło. Całkiem niedawno zasugerowała mi, że nadejdą takie noce, kiedy nie będzie pana w zamku, a wtedy pojawią się ponownie i nikt mnie nie obroni. Nie miałam powodu, żeby jej nie wierzyć. Być może profesor Carrow wie lepiej, w jaki sposób spędza pan noce.</p><p>– Wypraszam sobie! – przerwał jej błyskawicznie. – I zapewniam, że obie pani zachowują w tym temacie zbliżony poziom ignorancji.</p><p>– Nieważne! – kontynuowała, ale coś w jej głosie przekonało Severusa, że powyższe zaprzeczenie było dla niej istotne. – Ja nie lubię gróźb, panie dyrektorze, źle na nie reaguję. Musiałam coś zrobić.</p><p>Książki! A więc panna Buchanan była przekonana, że prawie mordując Carrow, ratuje od upadku kulturę słowa pisanego. Co za poświęcenie! Pewnie powinien jej wystawić oficjalną pochwałę za wzorową postawę w pracy.</p><p>Severus odsunął się na bezpieczną odległość, po czym ponownie owinął nożyczki w materiał i ukrył bezpiecznie w kieszeni przepastnej szaty.</p><p>– Pozbędę się tego, panno Buchanan – oświadczył, podjąwszy trudną decyzję. – Nie ma narzędzia, nie ma zbrodni, nie ma winnych.</p><p>– Co takiego? – zdziwiła się. – Ale dlaczego?</p><p>– Zrobię to pod jednym warunkiem: ten śmieszny konflikt zakończy się tu i teraz – zapowiedział surowym tonem. – Jako dyrektor tej placówki ogłaszam remis i nie życzę sobie dalszych eskalacji.</p><p>– Mogę ręczyć tylko za siebie – zaznaczyła Bella Brae.</p><p>– To wystarczy, panną Carrow zajmę się sam. Zresztą, zbyt szybko nie wróci do pełnej sprawności.</p><p>Uznając sprawę za załatwioną, Severus skierował się do wyjścia. Pechowe nożyczki niemal paliły go w kieszeni i pragnął się ich jak najszybciej pozbyć. Patrząc, jak mija ją bez jednego spojrzenia, Bella Brae po raz pierwszy uświadomiła sobie, co zrobiła...</p><p>I co potencjalnie straciła.</p><p>– Zrozumiem, jeśli nie zechce mnie pan więcej widzieć – szepnęła przygnębiona.</p><p>Snape nie powiedział jednak ostatniego słowa.</p><p>– Proszę nie robić sobie złudnych nadziei, nie zamierzam pani oglądać tylko do czwartku – odezwał się już z ręką na klamce. – Zapraszam na kolejną lekcję, spóźnienie nie będzie mile widziane.</p><p>Nie czekał na jej reakcję. Wyszedł, starannie zamykając za sobą drzwi.</p><p>Oczywiście, że ich prywatne spotkania należało kontynuować. Bo teraz, bardziej niż kiedykolwiek przedtem, Severus pragnął mieć Bellę Brae na oku (i z dala od Alecto), żeby pilnie zbadać całą jej historię.</p><p>***</p><p>– Może napijesz się jeszcze herbatki, kochanie? – zaproponowała uprzejmie Pomona Sprout, zatrzymując się przed Bellą Brae z parującym czajniczkiem.</p><p>– Bardzo chętnie, dziękuję – odpowiedziała z uśmiechem bibliotekarka.</p><p>Pozostałe zgromadzone w pokoju czarownice – Pomfrey, McGonagall i Pince – przyglądały się, jak zgrabnie i szybko porusza palcami, wyszywając sielski obrazek na kawałku jedwabiu. Minerwa sięgnęła po puszkę z maślanymi herbatnikami.</p><p>– Jakie przyjemne popołudnie, czyż nie? – cieszyła się Poppy. – Robótki ręczne to idealna rozrywka na jesienne wieczory, pewnie się ze mną zgodzicie, moje drogie.</p><p>Wszystkie wiedźmy zgodnie zamruczały, choć w większości używały magii, a nie własnych rąk. Różdżka profesor McGonagall dziergała właśnie długi na milę zimowy szalik w kratę, różdżka Poppy koronkową serwetkę, a różdżka Pomony... chyba wełnianą osłonkę na jakąś szczególnie wrażliwą na spadek temperatury, egzotyczną roślinę, która aktualnie była jej oczkiem w głowie. Irma Pince wyłamała się z szeregu i również ręcznie zszywała jedną z wyjątkowo cennych, zniszczonych w trakcie dzikiego najazdu książek. Bella Brae spojrzała z uczuciem na swoją surową, niezbyt dotąd lubianą szefową.</p><p>– Tak, tak, to bardzo przyjemne, odstresowujące zajęcie – zgodziła się wicedyrektorka. – Oczywiście zajmuję się tym regularnie, odkąd babcia nauczyła mnie pierwszych kilku zaklęć krawieckich, ale w towarzystwie zawsze jest raźniej.</p><p>– No i twoja herbata zawsze jest przepyszna, Minerwo – pochwaliła pani Pince.</p><p>– Sekret stanowi odpowiednia mieszanka, czas parzenia... I mleko bezwzględnie należy dodać na samym końcu.</p><p>– Naturalnie.</p><p>– Ależ to się rozumie samo przez się!</p><p>– Bezsprzecznie!</p><p>– Bardzo smaczna – zgodziła się Bella Brae. – Dodatkowo brązowy cukier nadaje ten delikatnie karmelowy posmak.</p><p>– Znasz się na rzeczy, kochanie. – Pokiwała głową pani Pomfrey.</p><p>Panna Buchanan pociągnęła łyk herbaty i rozjarzyła się w kolejnym uśmiechu, po czym ponownie pochyliła się nad robótką. Pozostałe czarownice szybko wymieniły porozumiewawcze spojrzenia.</p><p>Od samego rana, kiedy to Irma Pince wparowała do pokoju nauczycielskiego, dzieląc się z resztą żeńskiej kadry rewelacjami o dyrektorze, który wpadł do biblioteki z pianą na ustach i zażądał widzenia sam na sam z Bellą Brae, zastanawiały się tylko nad jednym. Co łączyło Snape'a i dziewczynę z biblioteki? Dlatego niezwłocznie otrzymała zaproszenie na wieczorek z herbatką i szydełkiem. Zjawiła się wniebowzięta, z własnym koszyczkiem na robótki i wielką czekoladą z Miodowego Królestwa. Od tamtego momentu pracowała zawzięcie... Niestety w milczeniu. Mimo że podobno była taka gadatliwa, teraz nabrała wody w usta, wymieniając z nimi jedynie konwencjonalne uprzejmości. Jak na złość.</p><p>– To naprawdę okropne, co przydarzyło się tej... biednej nauczycielce mugoloznawstwa – zagadnęła profesor Sprout. Sądząc po wesołym tonie jej głosu, pierwotnie zamierzała użyć zupełnie innych słów.</p><p>– Potworność – zgodziła się Poppy, nagle bardzo zainteresowana swoją serwetką.</p><p>– Jak można się samemu nadziać na... – analizowała pani Pince, również potykając się na próbie wyrażenia myśli w kulturalny sposób. – Doprawdy nieprawdopodobne.</p><p>– Tak bywa, gdy ktoś jest... nieostrożny – stwierdziła surowo Minerwa, która zapewne miała co innego na końcu języka.</p><p>– Ona pije – wtrąciła cicho Bella Brae.</p><p>– Co takiego, kochanie? – nie dosłyszała Pomona.</p><p>– Profesor Carrow nadużywa alkoholu – powtórzyła odważniej.</p><p>– Cóż, to by wiele wyjaśniało – stwierdziła Minerwa.</p><p>– Oni oboje nie wylewają za kołnierz – rzuciła z pogardą Irma. – I oto skutki. – Wskazała wymownie sponiewieraną książkę na swoich kolanach.</p><p>Panna Buchanan westchnęła boleśnie na wspomnienie upiornej nocy w bibliotece i setek niewinnych ofiar.</p><p>– Słyszałam, że rana źle się goi – zwróciła się z kolei profesor McGonagall do pani Pomfrey.</p><p>Pielęgniarka obojętnie wzruszyła ramionami.</p><p>– Nie przyszli z tym do mnie, więc nic nie mogłam zrobić. Wiesz, jacy oni są... – urwała, zerkając kontrolnie na Bellę Brae. – Wolą załatwiać takie sprawy we własnym gronie.</p><p>Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że gdyby nie obecność panny Buchanan rozmowa potoczyłaby się znacznie żywiej i z mniejszą kurtuazją.</p><p>– Z pewnością prywatna apteczka pana dyrektora okazała się dużą pomocą – powiedziała beztrosko bibliotekarka.</p><p>Gdy pozostałe czarownice zawiesiły na niej wzrok, uświadomiła sobie, że popełniła poważny błąd.</p><p>– Apteczka... dyrektora? – powtórzyła zdumiona Poppy. – On ma coś takiego?!</p><p>Bella Brae doszła do spóźnionego wniosku, że chyba nie powinna wiedzieć o takich rzeczach, a już na pewno nierozsądnie było rozpowiadać o nich dalej.</p><p>– Owszem – przyznała, nie mając wyjścia. – Ja... To znaczy... – odchrząknęła z zakłopotaniem. – Pewnego razu miałam okazję z niej skorzystać.</p><p>– Oj, kochanie – wtrąciła szczerze przejęta pani Pomfrey. – Nie wolno przyjmować niesprawdzonych leków, mogą zawierać w składzie niestworzone rzeczy! Gdybyś kiedyś potrzebowała pomocy medycznej, koniecznie zwróć się z tym do mnie, dobrze?</p><p>Bella Brae zgodziła się bez dyskusji.</p><p>– Świetnie, świetnie – ucieszyła się pielęgniarka, klepiąc ją po dłoni. – Korzystam tylko z usług sprawdzonych dostawców.</p><p>– Choć trzeba mu... dyrektorowi przyznać, że do mikstur ma smykałkę – oddała mu sprawiedliwość pani Pince. – Albus zawsze...</p><p>Zgromadzone w pokoju kobiety uciszyły ją samą siłą intensywnych spojrzeń.</p><p>– Tak tylko mówię – mruknęła pod nosem na swoją obronę.</p><p>– Drogi, kochany Albus – westchnęła Pomona nabrzmiałym z powodu tłumionych emocji głosem.</p><p>Poppy wytarła oczy w nadal niegotową serwetkę, po czym sama siebie zbeształa za niszczenie materiału. Bella Brae uprzejmie podała jej czystą, samodzielnie przez siebie wyhaftowaną chusteczkę ozdobioną subetlnymi szkockimi dzwoneczkami i monogramem „BB".</p><p>– Dziękuję, moja droga.</p><p>– Możesz ją zatrzymać, Poppy, uszyłam cały komplet.</p><p>– O, jesteś naprawdę uzdolniona.</p><p>– Dziękuję. – Z wdziękiem przyjęła komplement.</p><p>– I śpiewasz, prawda?</p><p>– Ja... Hm – urwała zakłopotana.</p><p>Wszystkie cztery czarownice znowu wpatrywały się w nią natrętnie znad własnych robótek, filiżanek z herbatą i talerzyków z ciasteczkami. Bella Brae nagle zapragnęła znaleźć się na drugim końcu zamku.</p><p>– Czy w dawnych czasach nie śpiewało się piosenek podczas pracy? – przypomniała sobie Pomona. – Zaśpiewaj nam coś, kochanie.</p><p>– Znasz mnóstwo tradycyjnych piosenek – dodała Irma nieco kwaśno.</p><p>– Poprosimy o oryginalną, szkocką pprzyśpiewkę. – Minerwa dołączyła do próśb koleżanek, dumna z obecności krajanki.</p><p>Panna Buchanan uśmiechnęła się do niej refleksyjnie.</p><p>– No dobrze, myślę, że mogę spełnić to życzenie.</p><p>Zastanowiła się chwilę, zanim wybrała idealne słowa.</p><p>He mo leannan, hò mo leannan<br/>'S e mo leannan a' fear ùr<br/>He mo leannan, hò mo leannan</p><p>He my darling, hò my darling<br/>He's my sweetheart, the new one<br/>He my darling, hò my darling</p><p>***</p><p>Kolejna prywatna lekcja Belli Brae dobiegała końca, a Severus był z niej całkiem zadowolony. Panna Buchanan nie zawsze spełniała jego oczekiwania, jednak zdecydowanie nabierała wprawy w posługiwaniu się magią. Pierwotny opór, sceptycyzm oraz niechęć, jakie okazywała, stopiły się niczym zeszłoroczny śnieg, ukazując pierwsze... błękitne dzwoneczki.</p><p>Uczennica odłożyła różdżkę, nauczyciel odsunął od siebie pustą filiżankę. Przerobili w przyspieszonym tempie materiał pierwszych pięciu lat Hogwartu, więc mogli się czuć całkiem usatysfakcjonowani. Bella Brae szczególnie powinna wykazywać typowe dla siebie permanentne uszczęśliwienie, ale tego dnia wydawała mu się wyjątkowo poważna. Polecenia wykonywała bez zbędnych komentarzy, cały czas pozostawała skupiona i nie próbowała żartować. Severus zastanawiał się, czy chodziło o sekret, który dzielili... Czy może nagle uderzyły ją spóźnione wyrzuty sumienia – ramię w ramię z obawą o kolejny krok Alecto, gdy w pełni odzyska zdrowie i charakterystyczną dla siebie wściekłość na wszystko. Gdy już myślał, że tego dnia niczego nowego się nie dowie (skoro Bella Brae była tak nieskora do rozmowy), ona niespodziewanie przysunęła krzesło bliżej do biurka i oparła dłonie na blacie. Splotła przed sobą palce, jakby chciała powstrzymać je przed drżeniem.</p><p>– Coś się stało, panno Buchanan? – zapytał czujnie.</p><p>– Tak. Nie. Jeszcze nie – odpowiedziała nieskładnie.</p><p>Przyjrzał jej się uważnie. Uciekła przed nim wzrokiem, który teraz krążył po zawieszonych w gabinecie portretach poważnych czarodziejów. Severus mógłby się jednak założyć, że Bella Brae nie widzi w tej chwili żadnego z dyrektorów, skupiona na własnych myślach.</p><p>– Wiem, czego pan ode mnie oczekuje – stwierdziła – ale nie mam pewności, czy naprawdę chciałby pan to otrzymać.</p><p>– Panno Buchanan, zapewniam, że...</p><p>– Niczego nie robi pan bezinteresownie, prawda? – To nie było pytanie, wytknęła mi ten fakt z absolutną pewnością. – Doceniam pana pomoc, jednak nie jestem aż tak bardzo oderwana od rzeczywistości. Nie wiem, ile na mój temat zdążył panu przekazać poprzednik, ale coś musiał...</p><p>Przerwała, nadal unikając jego wzroku. Severus rozważał, co mogła sobie pomyśleć. Musiał przyznać, że w ostatnim czasie nie zawsze zachowywał się rozsądnie... Nie potrafił sobie jednak wyobrazić, na co konkretnie panna Buchanan zwróciła uwagę i jakie wnioski wyciągnęła. Nie potrafił zdecydować się na linię obrony.</p><p>Na szczęście Bella Brae nie trzymała go długo w niepewności.</p><p>– Interesował się pan badaniami moich rodziców, czyż nie? – zapytała, z góry znając odpowiedź.</p><p>Zdziwiła go okazana przez nią przenikliwość. Umysł panny Buchanan wcale nie zawędrował w stronę wątków znanych z kobiecych powieści, tylko od razu trafił w samo sedno. Poważnie skinął głową.</p><p>– Zdaje się, że sam pani o tym wspomniałem przy jednej z minionych okazji – przypomniał.</p><p>– Owszem, ale zachował pan dla siebie informację o tym, że rozpoczął poszukiwania na własną rękę.</p><p>Nie potwierdził ani nie zaprzeczył. Po prostu nie odpowiedział. Czekał na dalszy rozwój wypadków.</p><p>– Uprzedzałam, że to niebezpieczne – kontynuowała Bella Brae, podnosząc na niego wzrok. – Zostałam ostrzeżona... Tak zwykle bywa, gdy ktoś zaczyna węszyć wokół tej starej sprawy.</p><p>– Czy to znaczy, że jakieś ślady nadal istnieją?</p><p>– Nie. Nie wiem – poprawiła się. – Nie jestem pewna. Zabrali wszystko, ale nie mam pojęcia, co z tym zrobili. Podejrzewam, że zniszczyli... Jak zwykle w takich wypadkach.</p><p>– Co zniszczyli? – zagadnął Severus, wbrew sobie odczuwając rosnące napięcie.</p><p>Bella Brae wydawała się zdziwiona pytaniem.</p><p>– Pan naprawdę nie wie, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi, prawda?</p><p>– Panno Buchanan – odezwał się, podejmując w końcu decyzję. – Odkąd tylko pojawiła się pani w mojej szkole, zauważyłem, że jest pani zagadką owiniętą w tajemnicę. Chciałbym pani pomóc, jak wywnioskowałem z naszych wcześniejszych rozmów, zgodnie wolą mojego poprzednika. Doskonale wychwytuję te momenty, kiedy wspomina pani o skomplikowanej przeszłości, dawnych kłopotach i chęci ukrycia się przed światem. Mogę to zrozumieć i chciałbym panią wesprzeć, ale w tym celu musi pani chociaż w przybliżeniu nakreślić mi swoją sytuację. Wyjaśnić, jak mam to zrobić. A sądzę, że oboje dobrze wiemy, że kluczem do tego „jak" będzie najprawdopodobniej „dlaczego". Dlatego właśnie o to panią dzisiaj pytam.</p><p>Bella Brae wyprostowała się na krześle, jednocześnie odsuwając się od rozmówcy. Nadal się wahała, gdy sięgała ręką do swojej szyi. Znajdował się na niej dobrze ukryty pod szatą, szalem i wszystkimi innymi warstwami odzienia łańcuszek, którego Severus nigdy wcześniej nie zauważył. Ciekawsza od łańcuszka okazała się jednak dyndająca na jego końcu zawieszka. Bella Brae szarpnęła za błyskotkę i po chwili na jej dłoni leżała przezroczysta fiolka wypełniona wirującymi leniwie smużkami dymu.</p><p>– Czy wie pan, co to jest, panie dyrektorze?</p><p>– Wspomnienia – rozpoznał od razu. – Do kogo należą?</p><p>– Do mnie. Jeżeli życzy pan sobie je obejrzeć, bardzo proszę. – Położyła fiolkę na biurku i przesunęła w jego stronę. – Jednak później nie będzie odwrotu. Mam nadzieję, że zdaje pan sobie z tego sprawę. Żyjemy w niebezpiecznych czasach.</p><p>Zaintrygowany Severus podniósł się z miejsca. Wraz ze stanowiskiem i gabinetem odziedziczył wszelkie ruchomości Dumbledore'a – za wyjątkiem kilku nieważnych drobiazgów i łącznie z myślodsiewnią, którą ustawił teraz na biurku. Panna Buchanan śledziła wzrokiem te przygotowania, po czym również się podniosła i stanęła obok niego. Pozwoliła mu otworzyć fiolkę, ale gdy chciał umieścić wspomnienia w kamiennej misie, przytrzymała go za mankiet.</p><p>– Chyba nie muszę panu przypominać o dyskrecji – powiedziała cicho. – To, co pan zobaczy, bardzo wiele zmieni.</p><p>Kolejny sekret, z czasem robiło się ich coraz więcej. Po takim wstępie Snape nie mógł się już wycofać. Spotkało go już tyle niespodzianek ze strony Belli Brae, był gotowy na ostatnią – tę najważniejszą.</p><p>– Może mi pani zaufać, panno Buchanan – zapewnił. – Jak rozumiem, idzie pani ze mną?</p><p>– Muszę – zaznaczyła zdecydowanie. – Przekona się pan, że te wspomnienia... Nie zachowały się w idealnym stanie.</p><p>Severus uwolnił delikatne nitki pamięci panny Buchanan, a gdy zaczęły swobodnie wirować w myślodsiewni, oboje pochylili się nad biurkiem. Po chwili poczuli szarpnięcie i gabinet wokół nich zawirował. Severus nie lubił tego momentu, nieświadomie przymknął oczy. Dłoń Belli Brae nadal zaciskała się na jego rękawie, jakby bała się, że go zgubi podczas zanurzania się w mroki własnej pamięci.</p><p>Kiedy Snape ponownie otworzył oczy, znalazł się... W samym środku starego filmu. Ukrywane przez pannę Buchanan wspomnienie rzeczywiście było dziwne: wyblakłe, nieostre niczym prześwietlony kadr, w zasadzie czarno-białe. Severus rozejrzał się dookoła, po ładnie urządzonym, przytulnym wnętrzu. Ściany pokrywały tapety w roślinny wzorek, sprzęty były proste i praktyczne, ale mimo to wyglądały na komfortowe.</p><p>– To nasze mugolskie mieszkanie w Londynie – poinformowała go Bella Brae. – A tam... jestem ja.</p><p>Wskazała dziewczynkę, która nadeszła z głębi domu, niosąc w ramionach dużą skrzynkę. Nie musiała nic więcej mówić, bo chociaż rysy młodej twarzy – jak wszystkie inne szczegóły – rozmywały się w oczach, to gęste, rude włosy Severus rozpoznałby wszędzie. Młoda panna Buchanan miała na sobie szkolny mundurek, a na głowie imponującą kokardę. Zatrzymała się przed zamkniętymi drzwiami po drugiej stronie krótkiego korytarza i zapukała.</p><p>– Mamo, to ja. – Głos był śpiewny, choć bez śladu akcentu.</p><p>– Wejdź, Bello – odpowiedziano jej zza drzwi. – Przyniosłaś to, o co prosiłam?</p><p>– Tak, mam wszystko.</p><p>Drzwi się otworzyły i Bella Brae zniknęła w środku.</p><p>– Chodźmy – zachęciła jej dorosła wersja, pociągając dyrektora za rękaw.</p><p>W kolejnym, znacznie większym pokoju wszystkie meble odsunięto na boki, pozostawiając na środku wolną przestrzeń. Dokazywały tam trzy inne dziewczynki w mundurkach, śmiejąc się i plotkując. Każda z nich trzymała w dłoni różdżkę, jednak nie wyglądały one jak rzemieślnicze arcydzieła spod znaku Ollivandera. Były krótsze, grubsze, bardziej toporne – typowy półprodukt przed ostatecznym wykończeniem.</p><p>– Dziewczynki, dziewczynki! – uciszała je kobieta siedząca za zawalonym papierami biurkiem dosuniętym niemal do ściany. – Nie rozmawiamy teraz, tylko pracujemy. Pokażcie mi, czego się nauczyłyście.</p><p>Wnioskując po czułym spojrzeniu, jakie rzuciła jej dorosła Bella Brae, była to jej matka. Obok niej siedział mężczyzna, notując coś pracowicie i ani na chwilę nie podnosząc głowy. Na jego nosie połyskiwały szkła okularów całkiem podobnych do tych, jakie nosiła panna Buchanan. Jej młodsza wersja podała rodzicom pudło, w którym coś zagrzechotało (Severus mógłby się założyć, że znajdował się tam cały zapas magicznych przyrządów), po czym dołączyła do koleżanek.</p><p>– Bello, może ty zaczniesz, dobrze? – poleciła jej matka, zaglądając do skrzynki i faktycznie wyciągając stamtąd więcej różdżek. W trakcie kolejnych ruchów jej sylwetka jakby się rozwarstwiała i sklejała na nowo. Ktoś brutalnie manipulował przy tym wspomnieniu, a jednak udało się je zachować. – Na trzy, moje drogie dziewczynki. Raz, dwa, trzy!</p><p>Młoda Bella Brae uniosła ładną i z pewnością legalnie pozyskaną różdżkę – odmienną od tej, która posługiwała się obecnie podczas lekcji w gabinecie Severusa.</p><p>– Accio! – zawołała, a wtedy z sekretarzyka zerwała się książka i miękko wylądowała w jej wyciągniętej dłoni.</p><p>– Accio! – powtórzyły chórem pozostałe dziewczęta, powtarzając ruch jej nadgarstka.</p><p>Po pomieszczeniu – ku ich wielkiej radości – zaczęły fruwać rozmaite przedmioty, zderzając się ze sobą, wpadając na ściany i spadając na podłogę. Tylko zadowolona z siebie brunetka poprawnie rzuciła zaklęcie i teraz ściskała w dłoni porcelanową figurkę pastereczki.</p><p>– Czarodziejki? – zapytała niepewnie Severus, bo jeśli nimi były, powinny znajdować się w szkole.</p><p>Panna Buchanan pokręciła głową.</p><p>– Mugolki. Moje szkolne koleżanki.</p><p>– Jak to możliwe?</p><p>Wpatrzona do tej pory w swoją młodszą wersję Bella Brae odwróciła się do niego z niespotykanie poważnym, wręcz ponurym wyrazem twarzy. Przygryzła wargę.</p><p>– Panno Buchanan? – ponaglił ją. – Chcę wiedzieć.</p><p>– Moi rodzice nie tylko badali zwyczaje mugoli, chociaż tym oczywiście również się zajmowali. Przy okazji – zaczęła opowiadać. – Tak naprawdę fascynowały ich naturalne źródła magii i sposób, w jaki budzi się u osób niepochodzących z czarodziejskich rodzin. Skąd się bierze? Dlaczego u niektórych się odzywa, a u innych nie? – Bella Brae wykręcała nerwowo palce, przyglądając się mugolskim dziewczynkom, które z energią i śmiechem wymachiwały różdżkami. – Dlaczego mugolskie kobiety teoretycznie pozbawione daru magii mogły w pewnych okolicznościach z powodzeniem rzucać nawet bardzo silne zaklęcia? Z pewnością pan to zna. Mówią o tym ludowe opowieści, ballady, mitologie... Podobne narracje wciąż pojawiają się w mugolskich gazetach.: „Pod wpływem adrenaliny pewna kobieta podniosła samochód, pod którym było uwięzione jej dziecko".</p><p>– Owszem, te sprawy są mi wiadome – potwierdził.</p><p>Bella Brae uśmiechnęła się do niego gorzko.</p><p>– Nie spodziewali się tego, na co trafili.</p><p>– Co ma pani na myśli, panno Buchanan?</p><p>– To wcale nie jest tak, że ludzie rodzą się z magią lub bez – powiedziała, a jej szare oczy rozbłysły fascynacją, którą od wielu lat musiała ukrywać przed całym światem. – Ona jest w każdym. Zawsze. Czy zostanie obudzona, to już zupełnie inna kwestia.</p><p>– Czyli w odpowiednich okolicznościach każdy mógłby...</p><p>– Nie „mógłby". Może. Bez trybu przypuszczającego – stwierdziła z przekonaniem. – To trochę tak, jak w przypadku uczniów ze specjalnymi potrzebami edukacyjnymi. Niekoniecznie są mniej zdolni, po prostu metodyka nauczania nie jest dostosowana do ich możliwości, a w takim wypadku należy zmienić podejście. Czy wiedział pan, że nasze różdżki są skalibrowane w bardzo konkretny sposób?</p><p>– Który oczywiście nie jest jedynym z możliwych?</p><p>– Naturalnie, że nie. W zasadzie stanowi najbardziej wykluczający, niesprawiedliwy wybór. Gdyby odrobinę zmienić parametry...</p><p>Severus usłyszał kolejny wybuch dziewczęcego śmiechu i zobaczył, jak z różdżki ciemnowłosej mugolki wytryska imponująca fontanna.</p><p>– Cathy wykazywała największy potencjał. – Bella Brae podążyła za jego wzrokiem. – Moja mama była zdumiona, że nie otrzymała listu z Hogwartu. Zdiagnozowała u niej jednak silne psychologiczne blokady, więc może to było przyczyną. Cathy nie wierzyła w takie głupoty, jak wróżki czy czary. Pochodziła z surowej, konserwatywnej rodziny.</p><p>– W jaki sposób dobierano dziewczynki?</p><p>– Dziewczynki i chłopców – poprawiła go panna Buchanan. – Wybór był losowy. Badania prowadzono w tajemnicy i nieoficjalnie. Wolna amerykanka, dlatego tak łatwo było je później skasować. Na samym początku musieliśmy czyścić pamięć uczestnikom, ale to pociągało za sobą zbyt niszczące skutki uboczne. Grupa fokusowa, którą widzi pan tutaj, jest przekonana, że testuje prototypowe zabawki. Ten pretekst sprawdzał się najlepiej, a rodzice otrzymywali drobne wynagrodzenie.</p><p>Gdy Bella Brae powiedziała ostatnie słowo, i tak poważnie naruszone wspomnienie zaczęło się rwać. Pojawiły się oślepiające błyski, a ściany mieszkania rozmywały się w kolorowe plamy. Nadal było słychać głosy, ale postacie znikały, stapiając się z tłem.</p><p>– Bello, wyprowadź koleżanki. – Severus usłyszał zaniepokojony głos pani Buchanan. – Musimy skończyć na dzisiaj... To chyba ktoś z ministerstwa – dodała ciszej w stronę męża. – Wydarzyło się coś złego.</p><p>Zimna dłoń Belli Brae zacisnęła się na jego rękawie. Spojrzał na jej bladą twarz, która teraz przypominała maskę.</p><p>– Zabrali nam tak wiele – powiedziała niewyraźnie, bo jej wargi drżały. – Dokumenty zniknęły, wspomnienia... Sam pan widzi, co z nimi zrobili. Ministerstwo zatarło wszelkie ślady, społeczeństwo czarodziejów nigdy nie zaakceptowałoby, że każdy... Nie byli na to gotowi. Może nigdy nie będą? Ale to nie jest najgorsze.</p><p>Była całkiem rozbita. Gdy odwróciła się do niego, zobaczył, że jej oczy są wilgotne. Automatycznie, niemal bez udziału woli, chwycił jej trzęsące się dłonie i ścisnął w swoich.</p><p>W tej samej chwili poczuli szarpnięcie, gdy nadwyrężone wspomnienie ostatecznie się urwało. Wylądowali z powrotem w gabinecie. Severus usadził Bellę Brae na krześle. Zapadła się w siedzenie i oparła ciężką głowę na dłoni.</p><p>– Co się stało? – zapytał.</p><p>Za pomocą zaklęcia podgrzał resztkę herbaty w imbryku i nalał do jej filiżanki. Sprawiała wrażenie, jakby bardziej potrzebowała Ognistej, ale nie miał odwagi zaproponować alkoholu – nie po ostatnich wypadkach.</p><p>– Wkrótce potem zostaliśmy wezwani do powrotu... I napadnięci po drodze do domu. Oczywiście nie przez przedstawicieli ministerstwa, to była ta druga opcja. Ledwo udało nam się ujść z życiem. Później, wbrew zaleceniom przełożonych, moja mama nadal utrzymywała kontakty po mugolskiej stronie. Właśnie w ten sposób dowiedziała się, że... – Głos na moment zawiódł Bellę Brae. – Wszystkie moje koleżanki nie żyją. Zginęła też większość mugoli, którzy kiedykolwiek z nami współpracowali. Byli systematycznie mordowani, sprawców nigdy nie odkryto.</p><p>„Sprawcy", skorygował Severus w myślach.</p><p>Miał na ten temat własną teorię, ale nie zamierzał się nią jeszcze z nikim dzielić. Przyglądał się w zamyśleniu pochlipującej przy jego biurku pannie Buchanan, symbolowi rewolucji, która mogła zmienić cały czarodziejski świat, i miał coraz gorsze przeczucia.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Szkocka kucharka doskonała</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– Ach, dyrektorze. Zapraszam – powiedział Lord Voldemort głosem absolutnie pozbawionym emocji. – Dziękuję, że znalazłeś dla mnie odrobinę czasu w swoim jakże napiętym grafiku.</p><p>Nie przeczuwając niczego dobrego, Severus padł na jedno kolano od razu po przekroczeniu progu pokoju. Czarny Pan zaśmiał się krótko, łaskawie. To było dla niego nietypowe, widocznie coś wprawiło go w wyjątkowo dobry humor.</p><p>– Darujmy sobie wyszukany ceremoniał, wszak jesteśmy sami.</p><p>Największy i najgroźniejszy czarnoksiężnik rozsiadł się wygodnie przy rozpalonym kominku w południowym salonie Malfoy Manor – niegdyś ulubionym zakątku Narcyzy. W komnacie wygaszono wszystkie światła za wyjątkiem buzującego w palenisku ognia, zapewne aby w przyjaznej ciemności ukryć fatalny stan Lorda Voldemorta, który w niczym nie przypominał już człowieka. Olbrzymi wąż wił się wokół jego stóp, domagając pieszczot niczym wyjątkowo paskudny kocur.</p><p>– Wzywałeś mnie, panie? – Severus niezwłocznie przeszedł do rzeczy w złudnej nadziei, że będzie mógł szybciej wrócić do domu. Odruchowo oczyścił umysł, wypełniając go nieistotnymi przebłyskami z niezbyt ciekawego dnia, jakie zwykle spędzał w szkole.</p><p>– A, tak. – Voldemort bynajmniej się nie spieszył, uwielbiał bawić się jedzeniem. – Dotarły do mnie niepokojące słuchy, Severusie.</p><p>Miał ochotę zakląć, ale Czarny Pan na pewno by to usłyszał, nawet w jego myślach. Nie mógł najmniejszym gestem zachęcić go do grzebania w swojej głowie. Nie, odkąd przechowywał w niej coraz więcej zakazanej wiedzy i cudzych sekretów.</p><p>– Twoi towarzysze broni obawiają się, że straciłeś swój słynny pazur, dyrektorze – kontynuował Czarny Pan cichym, a jednak doskonale słyszalnym w każdym kącie salonu głosem. – Stałeś się miękki, a w szkole źle się dzieje. I to właśnie ty, Severusie! – Śmiech Voldemorta przypominał groźny syk. – Po wszystkich tych skargach, jakich musiałem nasłuchać się przez lata od Śmierciożerców zatroskanych stopniami swoich pociech. Cóż się z tobą stało?</p><p>Snape odchrząknął, wykorzystując ten ulotny moment na zebranie myśli. Spodziewał się tej rozmowy, ale nie tak szybko. Nie po tym, jak poszedł na ustępstwa.</p><p>– Zapewniam, że obserwacje poczynione przez Carrowa są mocno przesadzone. Mam wszystko pod kontrolą.</p><p>– Miło słyszeć, że przynajmniej przenikliwość nadal cię nie opuściła – pochwalił obłudnie Voldemort. – Pewne obiekcje dotyczące prezentowanej przez ciebie postawy rzeczywiście zgłosiła Alecto.</p><p>– Alecto? – powtórzył Snape. Ona sam myślał o Amycusie.</p><p>Czarny Pan z pewnością się uśmiechał, jednak w ciemności nie było tego widać. Nie miał już zresztą warg, którymi mógłby to robić... Mimo to upiorną wesołość dało się usłyszeć w jego głosie.</p><p>– Alecto nie wydaje się zadowolona ze swojej posady – stwierdził pozornie niezobowiązująco.</p><p>– Nie nadaje się do tego. – Severus nie dał się złapać na haczyk, pozostał brutalnie szczery wobec Mistrza. – Od początku zgłaszałem obawy co do jej kandydatury.</p><p>– A ja wydałem ci polecenie, miałeś sobie z tym poradzić, dyrektorze. – W rozbawionym tonie Voldemorta groźba błysnęła niczym skrytobójcza stal. – Zapewniałeś mnie, że będę zadowolony. Nie jestem zadowolony.</p><p>Z braku lepszych pomysłów ponownie spróbował uklęknąć, ale Czarny Pan powstrzymał go nasyconym irytacją ruchem ręki.</p><p>– Bez śmiesznych gestów, wolę usłyszeć, co masz na swoją obronę, Severusie. Nie wysłałem was do Hogwartu na wielkie szkockie wakacje, macie zadanie do wykonania, a ja oczekuję konkretnych rezultatów.</p><p>Severus też najlepiej sprawdzał się w konkretach. Poczuł się pewniej i zaczął mówić o misji programowej: w jaki sposób zamierzał mieszać uczniom w głowach i jakie wyniki osiągał w bieżącym okresie rozliczeniowym. Położył nacisk na już dokonane czystki oraz kolejne, które znajdowały się w bliskich planach na przyszłość. Wspomniał o kwitnących kółkach zainteresowań – dla tych, którzy pragną rozwijać zdolności związane z czarną magią lub chcą spróbować swoich sił podczas treningów dla przyszłych Śmierciożerców. Powtarzał kosmetycznie przeredagowane, pozbawione finezji banały, jakimi karmił go wiele razy wcześniej, ale Czarny Pan uwielbiał o tym słuchać. Przecież on sam również nie miał w sobie ani odrobiny subtelności.</p><p>– Dobrze, wspaniale. – Kiwał głową wyraźnie bardziej zadowolony, odkąd Nagini wspięła się na zagłówek fotela i oparła paskudny łeb na jego ramieniu. Podobna do tatusia jak dwie krople wody. – I jeszcze ostatnia sprawa – dodał Lord Voldemort, gdy Severus zdążył poczuć się bezpiecznie. – Z przyjemnością usłyszę słowo lub dwa o niejakiej Belli Brae.</p><p>Dyrektor Hogwartu zamarł w kompletnym szoku, z czego jego Mistrz świetnie zdawał sobie sprawę. Nie spodziewał się tego... To znaczy, owszem, podejrzewał, że prędzej czy później Carrowowie spróbują mu zaszkodzić, ale co ich obchodziła panna Buchanan? Chyba że tym razem nie Alecto była winna. Może i Voldemort był w jakiś niewytłumaczalny sposób związany z nadal nieodkrytymi tajemnicami dotyczącymi Belli Brae? Teraz, kiedy Severus już wiedział, czego była częścią, nawet specjalnie by się nie zdziwił. Panna Buchanan nosiła w sobie niebezpieczną wiedzę, która z pewnością nie zgadzała się z linią programową nowego tyrana.</p><p>– Bibliotekarka? – zdziwił się Snape fałszywie. – To tylko nowa pracownica, w dodatku niezbyt dobra.</p><p>– Doprawdy? Zatem z jakiego powodu poświęcasz tyle uwagi zwykłej bibliotekarce, dyrektorze? A może przekazano mi nieprawdziwe informacje?</p><p>Co powinien odpowiedzieć? Czy bardziej opłacało się przyznać, że obserwuje ją, ponieważ została zatrudniona przez Dumbledore'a w podejrzanych okolicznościach? Nie, to by go przesadnie zaintrygowało, chciałby wiedzieć więcej. Przyznać, że jest atrakcyjna fizycznie? To byłby zrozumiały czynnik dla każdego poza Voldemortem – jedynym światowym dyktatorem, który nie nurzał się w wyuzdanych orgiach. Co innego mógł wymyślić Severus, skoro miał w głowie całkowitą pustkę?</p><p>– To prawda – przyznał z namysłem. – Od początku roku szkolnego zajmujemy się inwentaryzacją, jak również reorganizacją szkolnego księgozbioru. Jest niezwykle ubogi, jeśli chodzi o zagadnienia szczególnie interesujące z naszego punktu widzenia. Zwłaszcza odkąd Alecto próbowała puścić z dymem znaczną część zasobów – poskarżył się, bez mrugnięcia okiem popychając koleżankę na celownik.</p><p>Podobnie szokująca wiadomość zrobiła wrażenie nawet na oziębłym Czarnym Panu. Rewolucja rewolucją, jednak istniały pewne granice.</p><p>– Alecto chciała palić książki?</p><p>– Zdążyłem w ostatniej chwili.</p><p>– I słusznie! Zbiory Hogwartu są zbyt cenne, aby je wystawiać na ryzyko. Poza tym są teraz moją własności, o czym z pewnością należy przypomnieć Alecto.</p><p>– Oczywiście, Panie. Tak właśnie zrobię.</p><p>– Postaraj się, żeby tym razem komunikat trafił do celu. Jeżeli nic innego nie przemówi do jej wyobraźni, przekaż jej ode mnie, że za każdą zniszczoną książkę pozbawię ją jednego odnóża, a nie ma ich aż tak wiele. Możesz odejść, Severusie.</p><p>Jakimś cudem podjął znakomitą decyzję taktyczną, odwracając uwagę Mistrza. Nie wierząc we własne szczęście, zaczął się powoli wycofywać do wyjścia – pokorny i pochylony w głębokim ukłonie. Czarny Pan odprawił go niemal przyjaźnie, pochłonięty własnymi myślami.</p><p>Gdy Severus wyszedł, najgłębsza ciemność w kącie za fotelem Lorda Voldemorta zafalowała, zmieniając fakturę. Po chwili wysunęła się stamtąd mroczna sylwetka od stóp do głów odziana w czerń.</p><p>– Witaj – rzucił krótko Czarny Pan ani trochę nie zdziwiony obecnością gościa. – Jak tam sprawy?</p><p>Przybysz nie marnował czasu na słowa, nie zsunął nawet kaptura dokładnie zasłaniającego jego twarz. Spod obszernej peleryny wydobył płócienną, mocno już przeciekającą torbę, po czym bezceremonialnie rzucił ją na kawowy stolik obok fotela Voldemorta. Nie była zasznurowana ani w żaden sposób zabezpieczona, więc niemal w tej samej chwili wypadły z niej dwa ludzkie przedramiona czysto ucięte poniżej łokcia. Potoczyły się na podłogę, padając u stóp Czarnego Pana. Po wewnętrznej stronie każdego z nich znajdował się dobrze widoczny Mroczny Znak – dość smętny na poszarzałym tle martwej skóry.</p><p>Voldemort skrzywił się, trącając stopą odrąbane szczątki, Nagini okazała nieco więcej zainteresowania. W tym czasie Bluebell odsunął się od ognia i wytarł w brudną szmatę zakrwawione ręce.</p><p>– Nie chodzi o to, że mam jakieś zastrzeżenia – zauważył Lord Voldemort z niesmakiem – ale wycięta skóra w zupełności by wystarczyła.</p><p>– Za dużo bałaganu – odpowiedział krótko Bluebell. – Sprzątanie zajmuje czas.</p><p>– Czas, który wolisz poświęcić na coś innego?</p><p>– Dokładnie.</p><p>– Jest to odpowiedź, którą mogę zaakceptować. Twoje usługi są doceniane i zostaną wynagrodzone. Dziękuję.</p><p>Bluebell w żaden sposób nie zareagował na pochwałę. Przeciwnie, wydawał się zniecierpliwiony. Popatrzył na drzwi, za którymi zniknął Snape. Czarny Pan zauważył to spojrzenie.</p><p>– A tymczasem powiedz mi, co myślisz o naszym drogim dyrektorze? – zapytał syczącym głosem.</p><p>Bluebell bez pytania czy skrępowania wrzucił zakrwawioną szmatę do ognia. Wkrótce salon zalał kopcący dym, którego Czarny Pan pozbył się machinalnym ruchem różdżki. Bluebell zastanowił się przez moment, po czym udzielił wyczerpującej odpowiedzi na pytanie Dziedzica.</p><p>Voldemort wygiął w uśmiechu pozbawione warg usta.</p><p>– Nie zaprzątaj sobie tym teraz głowy, na wszystko przyjdzie czas.</p><p>***</p><p>Ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej Severus spodziewał się, wychodząc w piątek po południu ze swojego gabinetu, była panna Buchanan stojąca pod ścianą naprzeciwko strzegącego wejścia gargulca i najspokojniej w świecie podziwiająca obrazy. Nie było żadnych wrogich napisów ani biegających po korytarzach chuliganów. Fala o wiele bardziej brutalnych szlabanów oraz oficjalna godzina policyjna zrobiły swoje. Istniały także dodatkowe plusy tej sytuacji – Alecto (wciąż osłabiona, ale wściekła jak demony) i Amycus mieli pełne ręce roboty od rana do nocy.</p><p>– Dzień dobry. – Bella Brae odrzuciła na plecy długi, artystycznie spleciony warkocz ozdobiony powczepinanymi losowo szkockimi dzwoneczkami i uśmiechnęła się do niego całą sobą. – Czy jest pan gotowy?</p><p>– Nie mamy dzisiaj lekcji, panno Buchanan – przypomniał, zastanawiając się w duchu, o co może jej chodzić.</p><p>– Wiem. W końcu jest piątek, czas odpoczynku, a ja wspominałam, że chciałabym coś dla pana zrobić. Zapomniał pan, dyrektorze?</p><p>Oczywiście, że pamiętał, ale nie potraktował jej oferty poważnie.</p><p>– Uznałem to za żart.</p><p>– Nigdy nie żartuję w sprawach jedzenia – odpowiedziała poważnie, choć jej szare oczy połyskiwały wesoło. Wyciągnęła zza pleców, po czym z dumą zaprezentowała mu torbę pełną sprawunków. – Odwiedziłam kuchnię, podjęłam negocjację ze skrzatami. Chyba znaleźliśmy wspólny język. Chętnie podzieliły się ze mną zapasami, jednak nie są zbyt skłonne do udostępnienia kuchni, być może coś się zmieni, gdy lepiej się poznamy. Mogę jednak zaimprowizować coś w kwaterze... To łatwiejsze, odkąd jestem w stanie znów posługiwać się czarami.</p><p>Severus rozważył dostępne opcje. Wyobraził sobie, jak w towarzystwie panny Buchanan zakrada się do kuchni i spędza miły wieczór śledzony zdumionymi spojrzeniami dziesiątek skrzatów domowych albo, dla odmiany, zamyka się z nią sam na sam w jej kwaterze...</p><p>Co zabawne, ani przez moment nie pomyślał, że może zwyczajnie odmówić.</p><p>– Z drugiej strony – odezwała się Bella Brae, zauważając jego wahanie. – Sądzę, że żadne z nas nie czułoby się komfortowo w ani jednej z wymienionych przestrzeni, dlatego mam lepszy pomysł.</p><p>– To znaczy?</p><p>Ponownie się uśmiechnęła i odwróciła bez słowa. Severus uznał to za znak, że powinien ruszyć za nią. Sam już nie wiedział, czy naprawdę nie ma na to ochotę, czy tylko tak dobrze się okłamuje. Bo prawda wyglądała tak: panna Buchanan fascynowała go od samego początku, a odkąd poznał jej sekrety, jeszcze trudniej było mu się wycofać. Dlatego podryfował za nią, powiewając obszerną peleryną. W przeciwieństwie do jego, kroki panny Buchanan były lekkie, niemal taneczne. Idąc, nuciła coś bardzo cicho. Nie mógł dosłyszeć słów, których i tak pewnie by nie zrozumiał. Korytarze były puste i spokojne, po drodze minęli jedynie kilka leniwie spacerujących duchów oraz panią Pince, która obrzuciła oboje nieprzychylnym wzrokiem, gdy Bella Brae życzyła jej miłego wieczoru, a Severus odruchowo skinął głową. Ku swojemu zdziwieniu zauważył, że nieznośna Szkotka schodzi coraz niżej. Minęła salę wejściową i skręciła w stronę lochów.</p><p>– Panno Buchanan, gdzie my właściwie idziemy? – zainteresował się.</p><p>– Nie domyśla się pan?</p><p>Tak naprawdę miał pewien koncept, ale nie podejrzewał, że panna Buchanan jest na tyle szalona, żeby tego spróbować. Nie docenił jej. Wieczorne życie w Slytherinie okazało się nieco bardziej ożywione w stosunku do reszty zamku i uczniowie w zielonych krawatach odwracali się za nimi, zerkając z zaciekawieniem. Ciekawe, co sobie myśleli? Mający obecnie ograniczony kontakt z młodzieżą Severus nie potrafił wyczuć klimatu i nie miał pojęcia, co mogą sądzić o bibliotekarce... i o nim w jej towarzystwie. Może zakładali, że spotyka ją właśnie jakaś wymyślna kara?</p><p>Panna Buchanan minęła dormitorium Ślizgonów, gabinet zajmowany obecnie przez Slughorna oraz kilka kolejnych sal o różnym przeznaczeniu. W końcu zatrzymała się przed klasą eliksirów, spoglądając na niego przez ramię. Jej oczy błyszczały psotnie, gdy cierpliwie czekała na reakcję.</p><p>– Jak rozumiem... To jest miejsce przeznaczenia? – zgadywał.</p><p>Zaśmiała się.</p><p>– Wszak znajdują się tam wolne kociołki, dodatkowo w dość dużej ilości, czyż nie?</p><p>– Owszem, jednak nie służą do gotowania gulaszu.</p><p>– Więc dobrze się składa, że nie mam go dzisiaj w menu.</p><p>Bella Brae uśmiechała się uroczo. Chyba ani przez moment nie pomyślała, że dyrektor może jej odmówić. Tak po prostu stwierdzić, że nie jest głodny i przepędzić na cztery wiatry. Albo ochrzanić za sam pomysł wykorzystania jednej z klas w tak bluźnierczy sposób.</p><p>Mógłby to zrobić, ale nie chciał.</p><p>– Nie sądzę, aby gotowanie w szkolnej sali było dobrym pomysłem, panno Buchanan, a już na pewno nie spełnia standardów BHP, nie wspominając o podstawowych zasadach higieny.</p><p>Bella Brae chyba po raz pierwszy przestraszyła się, że może zostać odtrącona. Wyraźnie posmutniała.</p><p>– Na szczęście mam alternatywną propozycję – dodał, nie chcąc trzymać jej długo w niepewności.</p><p>Severus poprowadził swoją towarzyszkę nieco dalej wzdłuż głównego korytarza lochów. Minął prywatne pokoje, które postanowił zatrzymać, docierając aż do zarezerwowanej dla siebie, osobistej pracowni, a następnie otworzył drzwi i obserwował, jak wymowne oczy Belli Brae rozszerzają się ze zdumienia. Nic dziwnego, był dumny zarówno z organizacji, jak i panującego wewnątrz porządku. Nie bawił się w ustawianie wszędzie słojów z paskudztwami w formalinie ani innych straszaków na uczniów – każdy element wystroju spełniał wyłącznie cele praktyczne: szafki i półki wypełnione były składnikami ułożonymi w przemyślany sposób, a pod ścianą dymiło kilka aktualnie zajętych kociołków. Dyrektor Snape, zmęczony swoją niewygodną pozycją w szkole, przeznaczył sporo cennego czasu i środków na reorganizację przestrzeni, w której wreszcie mógł być sobą.</p><p>– Ojej! – westchnęła Bella Brae. – Nie wiedziałam, że w szkole znajduje się jeszcze jedna pracownia eliksirów.</p><p>– Dostęp do niej mają wyłącznie profesorowie.</p><p>– To zrozumiałe, wygląda bardzo profesjonalnie.</p><p>– Czy powodowany osobistą ciekawością mogę zapytać, jaki był pani stosunek do dawniej nauczanego przeze mnie przedmiotu, panno Buchanan?</p><p>Zamyśliła się na moment, beztrosko spacerując i rozglądając się po wnętrzu. Przyniesione przez siebie produkty spożywcze porzuciła na solidnym dębowym stole przeznaczonym do przygotowywania składników. Severus niezwłocznie znalazł się obok i przesunął płócienną torbę bardziej na brzeg. Bella Brae zerknęła na niego z rozbawieniem.</p><p>– Mogę szczerze powiedzieć, że mieszany. Szkolne eliksiry za bardzo różniły się od tych, które znałam wcześniej.</p><p>– Co ma pani na myśli?</p><p>– Ponownie profesjonalna ciekawość? – Uniosła zabawnie jedną brew. – No dobrze. W wysokich górach używamy głównie mikstur leczniczych i nie podchodzimy do tego w tak naukowy sposób. Wiedza przekazywana jest w sposób niemal plemienny, z zielarki na zielarkę. Każda z nich jest spadkobierczynią wielkiej matki Cailleach i... Zanim pan zapyta – przerwała, widząc, że tylko czeka na okazję, żeby się wtrącić. – Sprawa dotyczy również mugolek, nie są wyłączone z cyklu dziedziczenia wiedzy. W wysokich górach nikt nie zwraca uwagi na takie głupoty. Jeżeli twoja matka albo babka była cailleach feasa albo cailín, ty prawdopodobnie też jesteś do tego predestynowana. Albo jeśli zbyt wiele czasu spędzasz, patrząc w gwiazdy i snując się po lesie. Albo jeśli masz zeza, to również wyraźny znak, że zostałaś dotknięta Mocą. Proste.</p><p>Bella Brae zaśmiała się cicho pod nosem, pewna, że nic z tego nie zrozumiał. Aż tak w niego nie wierzyła... A jednak zdołał ją zadziwić.</p><p>– Czy to właśnie te obserwacje pchnęły pani rodziców do badań? – zapytał, przywołując w pamięci ich ostatnią lekcję.</p><p>Panna Buchanan unikała jego wzroku. Odwróciła się i zaczęła wypakowywać ze szmacianej torby warzywa, które wyniosła z kuchni. Wydawała się zakłopotana na myśl o wspomnieniu, które mu pokazała.</p><p>Gdy sięgnęła po pierwszy lepszy z brzegu nóż do cięcia, Severus interweniował błyskawicznie. Był srebrny, zdecydowanie zbyt dobry do krojenia marchewki. Podał jej inny, zupełnie zwyczajny i niezbyt ostry. Uśmiechnęła się, dotykając rękojeści i zarazem jego chłodnych palców. Zmusił się, żeby nie odsunąć się odruchowo. Bella Brae zaczęła z kolei rozglądać się za wolnym kociołkiem i ponownie źle wybrała.</p><p>– Ten nie – pouczył ją suchym tonem Snape. – Wprawdzie został już dwukrotnie wyczyszczony, ale eliksir, który niedawno się w nim znajdował, nie należał do przyjaznych. Gdyby się okazało, że przypadkiem uchował się w nim choć drobny ślad... Oboje nie zobaczylibyśmy więcej świtu.</p><p>– A to byłaby wielka strata, prawda? – rzuciła niezbyt przejęta podobną informacją. – Co znajduje się w tamtym?</p><p>Pod ścianą bulgotały trzy średnio interesujące preparaty, ale czwarty odstawał od reszty. W kociołku nie było wody, tylko jakaś przedziwna substancja – ani płyn, ani gaz – która unosiła się i opadała nad krawędzią niczym gęsta mgła. Kiedy Bella Brae, nadal z nożem w jednej ręce i nieobranym ziemniakiem w drugiej, zbliżyła się tam, wyraźnie się skrzywiła. Wokół potwornie śmierdziało alkholem.</p><p>– Czyżby próbował pan samodzielnie pędzić whiskey? – zagadnęła roześmiana. – Ale nie wygląda właściwie.</p><p>– To tylko pewien projekt, nad którym pracuję.</p><p>Nieśmiało uniosła dłoń nad kociołkiem, dotykając falującej substancji. Coś poczuła, lecz nie do końca. Mgła odrobinę czepiała się palców, ale mimo wszystko pozostała niemal metafizyczna.</p><p>– Alkoplazma? – zauważyła bystro.</p><p>Spodobała mu się ta nazwa, sam nie wymyślił jeszcze żadnej. Nie planował jednak wtajemniczać jej w swoje sprawy.</p><p>– Proszę się tym nie interesować – polecił.</p><p>– Oczywiście, dyrektorze.</p><p>Bella Brae wróciła do stołu i z energią zabrała się do krojenia, podczas gdy Severus osobiście poszukiwał odpowiedniego dla niej kociołka, który nie będzie wykazywał śmiercionośnych właściwości. Biorąc pod uwagę, jakiego rodzaju warzycielstwo uprawiał po godzinach mistrz eliksirów, wybór był doprawdy ograniczony. Ostatecznie ustawił na pozycji zwyczajny, byle jaki kociołek, z którego od dawna nie korzystał.</p><p>– Zatem pani rodzice... – przypomniał, rozpalając ogień na palenisku.</p><p>– Stanowili tylko część pewnego szeroko zakrojonego projektu ministerstwa magii – odpowiedziała Bella Brae, szybko i sprawnie szatkując warzywa. Z nożem, tak jak i z nożyczkami, radziła sobie świetnie. – Widział pan do czego ich to doprowadziło... Dlatego nie lubię o tym mówić. Więcej nawet, oficjalnie nie wolno mi o tym nawet pamiętać. Temat został ostatecznie pogrzebany.</p><p>– Rozumiem.</p><p>– Ale wnioski... – zaczęła Bella Brae i natychmiast urwała, gdy jej głos zadrżał nerwowo. – Były prawdziwe. Gdyby zachować otwarty umysł i respektować specjalne potrzeby edukacyjne, to każdy... Każde dziecko mogłoby się uczyć magii, mając idealnie równe szanse powodzenia.</p><p>Zapadła cisza, podczas której każde z nich pogrążyło się we własnych myślach. Bella Brae zajęła się przygotowywaniem bliżej nieokreślonego posiłku i jak w wypadku każdego innego rękodzieła – szło jej doskonale. Severus obserwował uważnie wszystkie jej ruchu, jednak nie sprawiała wrażenia, jakby zamierzała go otruć... Mimo że zdradziła mu tyle potencjalnie niebezpiecznych tajemnic.</p><p>Jakiś czas później warzywna potrawka wesoło bulgotała na ogniu. Nie przypominała absolutnie niczego ani nawet nie wyglądała apetycznie.</p><p>– Nie pamiętam, czy wyraziłem wcześniej to zastrzeżenie, ale nie zjem haggisa – odezwał się Severus po dłuższej przerwie.</p><p>Bella Brae zaśmiała się głośno, wyraźnie rozluźniając.</p><p>– Zapewniam, że haggis tak nie wygląda. Na pewno by go pan rozpoznał, jest okropny!</p><p>– I to mówi rodowita Szkotka?</p><p>– Och, proszę nie zrozumieć mnie źle, potrafię przygotować haggis i robiłam to wiele razy, zwłaszcza gdy w domu zjawiali się ważni goście. Ludzie chyba po prostu tego oczekują. Ale nigdy nie sprawiało mi to przyjemności. Sam proces... Jest obleśny. – Wstrząsnął nią dreszcz obrzydzenia. – To zdecydowanie nie jest potrawa, która dobrze wyraziłaby moje uczucia, a przecież to panu obiecałam.</p><p>– Nie? Dlaczegóż to?</p><p>– W wysokich górach... Życie jest ciężkie. Mięsa zawsze brakuje, dlatego trzyma się je dla gości. Gdy moi rodzice stracili pracę i musieliśmy wrócić do domu... Cóż, bywało krucho, zwłaszcza wobec wysokości czesnego w Hogwarcie. Nie, jeśli naprawdę chce pan dostać dobre, pożywne jedzenie i w ten sposób zostać zaliczony do grona domowników, nie będzie to mięsna potrawka. A już na pewno nie haggis... Wyraża szacunek, ale niewiele więcej, przynajmniej nie w moim przypadku. W prawdziwej, domowej polewce znajdzie się za to mnóstwo niespodzianek: zioła znalezione w lesie, na polach i wrzosowiskach. Wszystko w zależności od tego, gdzie zaprowadziłby mnie wiatr i matka Cailleach.</p><p>– Więc co to będzie? – dopytywał zaintrygowany Snape.</p><p>– Cierpliwości, proszę pana.</p><p>Skąpana w ziołowych oparach panna Buchanan wyglądała niczym wiedźma z ludowych opowieści, które tak chętnie przytaczała. Z powodu wilgoci jej włosy stały się jeszcze bardziej puszyste i nie pomógł fakt, że zapobiegawczo splotła je w gruby warkocz. Krótkie włoski tuż nad jej czołem poskręcały się w loczki i sterczały na wszystkie strony. Naturalnie coś nuciła i cała aż jarzyła się w przytłumionym świetle mistrzowskiej pracowni.</p><p>– Cóż, z pewnością nie jest to kuchnia gourmet, ale...</p><p>– W takim razie chciałbym zachować prawo do wzgardzenia, jeśli coś wyda mi się niejadalne.</p><p>– Spokojnie, nawet nie pomyśli pan o wyegzekwowaniu tego prawa. Gwarantuję!</p><p>Wkrótce pojawił się kolejny problem – sposób podania. Bella Brae z właściwą sobie swobodą sięgnęła po znajdujące się najbliżej szklane zlewki... Severus w jednej chwili zbladł i wyrwał je z jej rąk. Po długim namyśle wybrał w końcu dwa kamienne moździerze, które wydały mu się najodpowiedniejszym substytutem miseczek do zupy. Dezynfekował je chyba całą wieczność, zanim podał rozbawionej kucharce.</p><p>– Och, to cud, że zostało jeszcze dno, choć wydaje się podejrzanie cienkie – zażartowała.</p><p>Snape zachował twarz kamienną jak jego moździerz, gdy otrzymał swoją porcję polewki. Panna Buchanan rozsiadła się na tym samym stole, na którym wcześniej przygotowywała posiłek, zakrywając spódnicą porzucone obierki marchewek. Przewrażliwiony na punkcie porządku Severus na pewno by ją powstrzymał, gdyby nie był zajęty analizowaniem zawartości swojego talerza. Bella Brae nie miała takich oporów. Zaciągnęła się głęboko aromatem własnego dzieła, po czym skosztowała pierwszą łyżkę – może na zachętę dla towarzysza, a może, żeby go zapewnić, że danie nie zawiera trucizny.</p><p>– Mmm – zamruczała. – Smakuje dokładnie tak, jak powinna.</p><p>– Doprawdy? – rzucił sceptycznie.</p><p>– Proszę się nie krępować.</p><p>Powinien odmówić. Po co mu to było? W ogóle nie powinien się na to wszystko zgadzać, powinien być teraz daleko stąd. Niestety, za późno. A skoro i tak nie mógł już nigdzie uciec, równie dobrze mógł kontynuować swój chwilowy obłęd.</p><p>Spróbował.</p><p>Rzeczywiście nie było to nic wielkiego. Zwyczajna warzywna potrawka, wręcz uboga, jeśli chodzi o urozmaicenie składników. Jednak jak wszystko, czego dotknęła Bella Brae, jej kuchnia również zawierała w sobie niewytłumaczalną magię.</p><p>– A nie mówiłam! – ucieszyła się, pilnie śledząc jego reakcję.</p><p>Było dobre, choć za żadne skarby nie przyznałby tego wprost. Pokiwał tylko niezobowiązująco głową, nieświadomy, że już wcześniej zdradził się ze wszystkim. Wrażliwa Bella Brae nie potrzebowała słów.</p><p>– Może dokładkę? – zaproponowała.</p><p>– Nie, dziękuję.</p><p>– Jest pan pewien?</p><p>– Nie słyszała pani o tym, że przyjemności należy dawkować, panno Buchanan?</p><p>– Ha, czyli jednak! – zaśmiała się.</p><p>– Słucham?</p><p>– Jednak dobre, właśnie sam pan to przyznał.</p><p>– Potwierdzam, że... znośne.</p><p>– Zadowolę się taką recenzją. Na razie. – Ani trochę się nie zniechęcała. – Następnym razem wycisnę z pana więcej werbalnych zachwytów.</p><p>– Czyżby?</p><p>– Przynajmniej spróbuję – zagroziła.</p><p>– A będzie następny raz?</p><p>– Tak. Dla pana własnego dobra, dyrektorze. Jest pan raczej szczupły, zdrowy posiłek od czasu do czasu na pewno się panu przyda.</p><p>– Wzajemnie, panno Buchanan – nie pozostał jej dłużny po tej nieco zbyt szczerej uwadze. – Jeżeli nie powiedzie się pani z książkami, zawsze może pani wystarać się o posadę w zamkowej kuchni.</p><p>– Aha, czyli jest aż tak dobrze?</p><p>– Powiem to tylko raz. – Kąciki ust dyrektora drgnęły. – Jest. Ale zaprzeczę, jeśli komukolwiek to pani powtórzy.</p><p>Bella Brae zachichotała, po czym zgrabnie zeskoczyła ze stołu, pociągając za sobą kilka warzywnych obierek. Odłożyła na bok swoją miseczkę i najprawdopodobniej chciała uwolnić od pustego naczynia również Severusa. W każdym razie zbliżyła się, wyciągając rękę, a w tym samym momencie on również postanowił wstać. Prawie się zderzyli, więc panna Buchanan odruchowo przytrzymała się jego ramienia. Spojrzała prosto w czarne oczy i z jakiegoś nieodgadnionego powodu spłonęła rumieńcem od szyi aż do czoła.</p><p>W tym samym momencie otworzyły się drzwi.</p><p>***</p><p>Przedstawienie, które właśnie rozgrywało się na oczach zdumionej Minerwy McGonagall, było co najmniej dziwaczne. Snape, bibliotekarka w jego ramionach oraz powalający zapach garkuchni roznoszący się w pracowni eliksirów – jak można opisać to jednym słowem? Albo nawet kilkunastoma? Wicedyrektorka była tak wytrącona z równowagi, że zupełnie zapomniała, dlaczego szukała przełożonego.</p><p>– Dobry wieczór państwu – zabrała głos, gdy powszechna petryfikacja trwała odrobinę za długo.</p><p>Bella Brae natychmiast odsunęła się od Severusa, skrywając zarumienioną twarz. Wyraźnie zirytowany dyrektor odchrząknął. Gdy zorientował się, że wzrok Minerwy z zainteresowaniem kieruje się w stronę kociołka z potrawką i obierek warzyw, czym prędzej evaneskował wszelkie ślady zbrodni. Panna Buchanan nie zgłosiła pretensji, zajęta pospiesznym zbieraniem ze stołu swoich rzeczy.</p><p>– Dobranoc – szepnęła, mijając w progu nauczycielkę transmutacji.</p><p>Wypadła z klasy szybciej, niż pozwalało na to dobre wychowanie. Nawet nie czekała na odpowiedź.</p><p>– Profesor McGonagall – przejął pałeczkę Snape, gdy jego towarzyszka uciekła. – Czym mogę pani służyć?</p><p>– Ja... To znaczy... – Zebranie myśli wciąż przychodziło jej z trudem po tym, co właśnie zobaczyła.</p><p>– Jak rozumiem, chodzi o jakąś sprawę niecierpiącą zwłoki, tak? – nie podarował sobie złośliwości.</p><p>Sprawiał wrażenie autentycznie wściekłego. Najchętniej jak najszybciej pozbyłby się starszej nauczycielki, czyszcząc przy okazji jej pamięć. Nie podobał mu się sposób, w jaki na niego patrzyła. Wolał klasyczną pogardę niż ten zdezorientowany wzrok. Wiedział, że zacznie wszystko analizować, a nadmierne myślenie mogło ją skierować w zakazane rejony.</p><p>– Profesor McGonagall? – przypomniał o sobie ponownie.</p><p>– Chodzi o dzisiejsze szlabany, dyrektorze. Profesorowie Carrow i Carrow postanowili w ramach wolontariatu przejąć dyżury.</p><p>Severus westchnął ciężko.</p><p>– Proszę mi wskazać drogę.</p><p>Wędrowali razem korytarzami, a Minerwa rzeczywiście zaczęła się zastanawiać – dokładnie tak, jak się obawiał.</p><p>Snape zabił Dumbledore'a. Snape należał do Śmierciożerców. Snape zaliczał się do najgorszych, przewrotnych, wyrachowanych zdrajców. Wykorzystał swoją szansę, żeby przejąć władzę nad szkołą w imieniu Voldemorta. Sprowadził ze sobą najgorszych zbirów bez krzty honoru, proponując im posady i dając wolną rękę w karaniu dzieci. A jednocześnie...</p><p>Snape robił też wiele innych rzeczy. Po ostatnim incydencie nie wtrącał się w sposób dyscyplinowania uczniów, choć miał prawo podejrzewać, że kara okaże się zbyt lekka. Na tyle, na ile mógł, pilnował Carrowów, trzymał ich na bardzo krótkiej smyczy. Zasłonił Bellę Brae, gdy myślał, że może jej się stać coś złego... i spędzał z nią podejrzanie dużo czasu, odkąd Alecto obrała ją sobie za cel.</p><p>Czy to przypadek? A może tkwił w tym wszystkim jakiś dodatkowy czynnik, który McGonagall przegapiła zaślepiona własnymi uprzedzeniami?</p><p>– Severusie – niespodziewanie zwróciła się do niego po imieniu, gdy już zbliżali się do sali, w której odbywały się szlabany.</p><p>Odwrócił się ku niej zdumiony, ale jego twarz zwyczajowo nie wyrażała niczego. Przynajmniej do momentu, kiedy zza grubej ściany nie doleciał ich dziecięcy wrzask.</p><p>Crucio.</p><p>Kurwa.</p><p>Znowu.</p><p>„Nie lubił Carrowów", uświadomiła sobie Minerwa. „Od samego początku nimi gardził".</p><p>– Severusie – powtórzyła. – Czy chciałbyś mi o czymś powiedzieć?</p><p>– Nie rozumiem.</p><p>Na zewnątrz pozostawał nieporuszony, jednak coś jej mówiło, że to tylko pozory, a w środku dzieje się znacznie więcej.</p><p>– Ty i Albus... mieliście swoje sekrety – podjęła odważnie. – Jeżeli to wszystko jest częścią jakiegoś większego planu, mogę pomóc. Nie musisz dźwigać tego sam, chciałabym, żebyś o tym wiedział.</p><p>Twarz Severusa na moment się zmieniła. Przez chwilę wydawało jej się, że może... Ale nie. Gdy rozległ się kolejny krzyk, przez twarz dyrektora przebiegł spazm bólu, jakby to na niego rzucono torturującą klątwę. Później całkiem się przed nią zamknął.</p><p>– Nie wiem, o czym pani mówi, profesor McGonagall. Sądzę, że mamy aktualnie ważniejsze sprawy niż teorie spiskowe, nie uważa pani?</p><p>Straciła swój moment, trudno. To była zaledwie pierwsza próba, klęska jej nie zniechęcała.</p><p>Bo Minerwa McGonagall nie planowała się łatwo poddać.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Wielki śpiewnik biesiadny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>Grudzień zakradł się do Hogwartu niespodziewanie. Severus sam się zdziwił, że od początku nowego roku szkolnego minęły już trzy miesiące. Dni stały się krótsze, a w powietrzu coraz wyraźniej było czuć zapowiedź pierwszego śniegu – skrywał się za ciężkimi, ołowianymi chmurami, które w każdej chwili były gotowe otworzyć swoje podwoje i pokryć cały świat białą pierzyną. Zima, jak wiele innych trywialnych rzeczy, budziła niezrozumiałą ekscytację u panny Buchanan. Właśnie tej panny Buchanan, która po południu zjawiła się w gabinecie dyrektora ze śpiewem na ustach… i zapasem łapaczy snów w koszyczku.<br/>– Panno Buchanan, przypominam, że nie wyraziłem na to zgody – rzucił zmęczonym, pozbawionym nadziei na zrozumienie tonem. <br/>– Zamierzam powołać się na zgodę domniemaną – odparła zadziornie.<br/>Severus obserwował jej poczynania przechylony na krześle, z łokciem na oparciu i głową opartą na dłoni. Czekał na nieuniknioną katastrofę, gdy Bella Brae balansowała na parapecie, próbując umieścić nad oknem tradycyjną plecionkę z patyków i włóczki.<br/>– To potężny amulet. Odgoni koszmary i pozwoli panu spokojnie zasnąć – zapewniała, ledwo łapiąc równowagę. <br/>– Chyba nie sądzi pani, że robię to tutaj? Zwłaszcza w godzinach pracy…<br/>– Staram się nie oceniać – odgryzła się wesoło, szczerze i beztrosko. – Jednak właśnie w tym celu przygotowałam drugi łapacz. Leży na pańskim biurku. Uznałam, że w swojej kwaterze zechce pan umieścić go osobiście. <br/>O tak, tylko tam jej jeszcze brakowało, myślał Severus nieprzychylnie, przyciągając do siebie bliźniaczką plecionkę. Wśród zdobiących łapacz koralików i piórek (zapewne uzbieranych podczas spacerów w Zakazanym Lesie, których nie udało się Belli Brae wybić z głowy) dostrzegł również kilka niebieskich kwiatków. Nie były oczywiście świeże, nie o tej porze roku. Lokalna artystka wykonała je ze ścinków kolorowego materiału. <br/>– Szkockie dzwoneczki? – zagadnął.<br/>– To mój znak rozpoznawczy, czyż nie? – stwierdziła, odruchowo odwracając się ku niemu i omal nie spadając z parapetu.<br/>Severus wprawdzie trzymał różdżkę w pogotowiu – w drugiej ręce, tej, której nie widziała – ale dał jej szansę. Bella Brae w ostatniej chwili przytrzymała się kamiennego obramowania okna, po czym zgrabnie zeskoczyła na podłogę. Łapacz zafalował nad jej głową pod wpływem nagłego ruchu powietrza. <br/>Okazana przez bibliotekarkę zgrabność ani trochę nie zaimponowała surowemu dyrektorowi.<br/>– Równie dobrze mogła pani powiesić to paskudztwo za pomocą czarów, panno Buchanan – odezwał się marudnie. – Czyż nie to mają na celu nasze lekcje?<br/>– O nie! – zdecydowanie zaprzeczyła, podchodząc z powrotem do biurka. – Wykonałam łapacze własnoręcznie, z poszanowaniem zasad starej sztuki. Nie chciałabym zepsuć efektu końcowego, mieszając ze sobą dwa zupełnie sobie obce rodzaje magii. To byłoby nierozsądne, dlatego panu również tego nie zalecam.<br/>– A więc teraz, dla odmiany, ja mam skakać po parapetach? – Uniósł zabawnie brew, przeszywając ją wzrokiem.<br/>– Sądzę, że nie będzie pan miał z tym najmniejszego problemu.<br/>– Na pani odpowiedzialność, panno Buchanan.<br/>– Nie zgłaszam zastrzeżeń.<br/>Bella Brae uśmiechnęła się do niego na do widzenia. Szybko pozbierała swoje rzeczy i odwróciła się do wyjścia. Nie wiadomo jak i kiedy zrobiło się bardzo późno, a nie chciała nadużywać gościnności dyrektora. Ich lekcje coraz częściej przeciągały się aż do nocy i wymagały hektolitrów świeżej herbaty, bo nowe tematy oraz kolejne dygresje jakoś nie chciały się skończyć. Tak bywa w wypadku spotkania dwóch lotnych umysłów.<br/>– Dobranoc, dyrektorze.<br/>– Dobranoc, panno Buchanan. Proszę zadbać również o swoje własne koszmary.<br/>– Och, jestem z nimi zaprzyjaźniona od wielu lat – odpowiedziała lekko. – Niech pan nie zapomni drugiego łapacza.<br/>– Rozważę to.<br/>– I gdyby kiedykolwiek planował pan zmienić nieco wystrój gabinetu…<br/>– Nawet nie pomyślałbym o tym, aby poprosić o pomoc kogokolwiek innego – uspokoił ją natychmiast.<br/>– Dziękuję. Do zobaczenia.<br/>Bella Brae w końcu wyszła, pozostawiając po sobie intensywny zapach lawendy. Severus przewrócił oczami, jak gdyby było mu z tym bardzo źle, choć tak naprawdę oszukiwanie samego siebie przychodziło mu z coraz bardziej odczuwalnym trudem. Sięgnął po papiery i zaczął je porządkować z nieobecnym wyrazem twarzy. Tak naprawdę rozważał, czego powinna dotyczyć ich następna lekcja. Panna Buchanan robiła błyskawiczne postępy, wkrótce można było zaryzykować przejście do bardziej zaawansowanych zaklęć… Zanotował kilka pomysłów za pamięci.<br/>– Bardzo miła dziewczyna – ocenił portret Dumbledore’a, mimo że nikt nie pytał go o zdanie.<br/>– Mhm, tak – odpowiedział Severus nieuważnie, nie przerywając pisania. Zastanawiał się, czy powinien przećwiczyć z nią zapobiegawczo zaklęcia obronne, czy byłaby to strata czasu?<br/>– Jaka szkoda, że nie dla ciebie, mój drogi.<br/>Pióro znieruchomiało w dłoni Snape’a. Przerwał pisanie notatki, ale nie podniósł głowy, a już na pewno nie zamierzał spoglądać za siebie, na zapewne bardzo z siebie zadowolonego Albusa. Wiedział, co tam zobaczy: miły staruszek zniknął zastąpiony przez dobrze mu znanego, zaklętego w magicznej farbie manipulatora.<br/>– Nieszczęśliwi są ci, którym przyszło żyć w ciekawych czasach, Severusie – kontynuował Dumbledore bez zaproszenia. – Mamy swoje zobowiązania, których nikt inny nie weźmie na swoje barki.<br/>Nie skomentował. Dobrze znał wyznaczone zadania, nie potrzebował tego śmiesznego przywołania do porządku… Podejrzewał jednak, czym była spowodowana nagła interwencja portretu. Czyżby Dumbledore – nawet w tej bardzo ograniczonej postaci – obawiał się, że jeżeli Snape wymieni jedną rudą kobietę na drugą, to nagle zerwie się ze smyczy, na której tak grzecznie chodził przez ostatnie siedemnaście lat?<br/>– Nadszedł czas – powiedział Albus.<br/>– Wiem. <br/>– Przykro mi.<br/>– Szczerze wątpię – mruknął Severus pod nosem.<br/>Spojrzał na gablotę, w której powinien znajdować się miecz Godryka Gryffindora. Wiedział, co musi zrobić, czekał tylko na odpowiedni moment. Bo jak miał się do tego zabrać, jeśli nie znał miejsca pobytu przeklętego gówniarza?</p><p>***</p><p>	Wraz z początkiem grudnia, a zatem i sezonu świątecznego, Bella Brae otrzymała szansę wykazania się w zupełnie nowej roli. Ponieważ jej artystyczne talenty zdobyły pewien rozgłos, poproszono ją o pomoc podczas prób szkolnego chórku. Prowadził go profesor Flitwick przy aktywnym wsparciu skłonnej do wzruszeń Poppy Pomfrey. Głos i entuzjazm panny Buchanan okazały się dla skromnego projektu solidnym wsparciem w obliczu wyjątkowo niskiej frekwencji – i tak niezbyt popularne kółko zainteresowań ucierpiało w wyniku bezlitosnych czystek w Hogwarcie. Jakoś tak się złożyło, że najbardziej rozśpiewana młodzież pochodziła z mugolskich lub mieszanych rodzin.<br/>	– Myślę, że to raczej zrozumiałe – tłumaczyła jej Poppy przyciszonym głosem podczas jednego ze wspólnych posiłków. – Młodzi czarodzieje nie mają wielu okazji do rozwijania artystycznych talentów, to naprawdę wielka luka w naszym systemie edukacji.<br/>	– Absolutnie się z tobą zgadzam. – Pokiwała głową Bella Brae. – Sztuka rozwija umysł oraz świetnie wpływa na proces ogólnorozwojowy. <br/>	– Oczywiście! Dlatego tak ważne jest, żeby nasz chórek nadal działał. Uczniowie wykazują duże chęci, jednak brakuje im regularnych ćwiczeń i wskazówek. Uważam, że ktoś z twoim podejściem, Bello, może wprowadzić ogromne zmiany.<br/>	Profesor Flitwick był odpowiednio mniej oczarowany panną Buchanan.<br/>	– Wiesz, co o niej mówią, Poppy – odpowiedział, gdy tylko koleżanka zasugerowała mu przyjęcie nowej asystentki. – Będzie mu o wszystkim donosić, to jakby wpuścić węża pod swój dach.<br/>	– Och, przestań z tymi uprzedzeniami! – ofuknęła go, lojalnie broniąc zdolnej bibliotekarki. – Bella nie jest szpiegiem dyrektora.<br/>	– Widywano ich razem w różnych okolicznościach. Czy to nie wydaje ci się podejrzane? Nikt inny z nim nie rozmawia, a ona…<br/>	– Nie ma o niczym pojęcia – stwierdziła z przekonaniem Poppy, cała aż zaróżowiona z emocji. – Jest nowa, więc próbuje dobrze żyć ze wszystkimi, nie ma w tym nic dziwnego. Co ty byś zrobił na jej miejscu?<br/>	Niewysoki profesor wprost zawibrował z oburzenia.<br/>	– Miałbym dość zdrowego rozsądku, żeby trzymać się z daleka od Śmierciożerców!<br/>	– Ciii! – przerwała mu spanikowana pielęgniarka. – Nie tak głośno, jeszcze ktoś usłyszy.<br/>	– I dobrze! – zawołał wojowniczo Flitwick.<br/>	– Nie możemy ich drażnić, Filiusie, chyba zdajesz sobie sprawę z ryzyka. Nie zemszczą się na nas, tylko odbiją sobie na dzieciach. Wiesz, jak to działa. Zawsze wyczują, gdzie najlepiej uderzyć.<br/>	– Niestety. A ta Bella…<br/>	– Nie ma z nimi nic wspólnego. To naprawdę urocza istota. Obiecuję, że nie pożałujesz – zapewniała gorąco Poppy.<br/>	Flitwick zastrzegł sobie prawo do zachowania sceptycznego nastawienia, jednak wszelkie jego opory prysły niczym bańka mydlana, gdy po raz pierwszy usłyszał śpiew Belli. Do tradycyjnych kolęd jej głos pasował równie dobrze, jak do ludowych ballad. Łagodny, ale z charakterem, a do tego tym melodyjnym akcentem, który sprawiał, że wszystko, co wychodziło z jej ust, brzmiało zupełnie nie z tego świata.<br/>	– Ona jest wyjątkowa – ocenił profesor kilka dni później. – Zjawiskowa. Musimy ją jak najszybciej odseparować od tego…<br/>	– Od dyrektora – podpowiedziała Pomfrey.<br/>	– Natychmiast! Zanim wpadnie na pomysł, żeby zrobić coś głupiego. W końcu, przynajmniej w teorii, jest mężczyzną, prawda?<br/>	– Podobno – wyraziła swoją profesjonalną opinię magomedyczka.<br/>	– Do tego zamkniętym w tej swojej wieży albo w ciemnych lochach. Zawsze w samotności. Różne rzeczy mogą wtedy przyjść do głowy.<br/>	– Czytasz w moich myślach, Filiusie.<br/>	– A zatem postanowione!<br/>	W ten sposób Bella Brae na stałe dołączyła do obsady szkolnego chórku i niemal codziennie uczestniczyła w intensywnych próbach do szkolnego koncertu bożonarodzeniowego. Młodzi śpiewacy w liczbie dziesięciu sztuk pochodzili głównie z Hufflepuffu i Ravenclawu, było też dwóch Gryfonów. Slytherin naturalnie nie wystawił swojego reprezentanta – uczniowie z Domu Węża mieli o wiele więcej interesujących zajęć pozalekcyjnych organizowanych przez duet Carrow&amp;Carrow.<br/>	Szkolny chórek Hogwartu spotykał się w niewielkiej salce muzycznej w najdalszej części zachodniego skrzydła, żeby dochodzące stamtąd dźwięki nikomu nie przeszkadzały. W klasie zgromadzono przekrojową kolekcję instrumentów muzycznych pochodzących z różnych epok i kontynentów, wliczając w to egzemplarze eksperymentalne. Belli Brae bardzo się tam podobało – poświęciła mnóstwo czasu, aby wszystko obejrzeć i obmacać. Uporządkowała nuty, przyniosła również własny śpiewnik z tradycyjnymi szkockimi przyśpiewkami. Poppy ani trochę się nie myliła, młoda bibliotekarka została stworzona do udziału w próbach chórku. Zawzięcie ćwiczyła gamy, podczas gdy profesor Flitwick stroił klawesyn przed przybyciem uczniów. <br/>	– Czy ułożył pan już program świątecznego koncertu, profesorze? – zapytała, nie mogą długo wytrzymać w ciszy.<br/>	– Możesz mi mówić po imieniu, moja droga, przecież będziemy spędzać razem sporo czasu.<br/>	Bella Brae posłała mu w odpowiedzi piękny uśmiech.<br/>	– To urocza perspektywa.<br/>	– A co do koncertu, jestem otwarty na propozycje. Może chciałbyś coś dodać od siebie?<br/>	– Och, tak! Przygotowałam listę swoich ulubionych kolęd.<br/>	Miło było w końcu współpracować z kimś, kto wkładał w wykonywanie swoich obowiązków całe serce, kto kochał i rozumiał muzykę. Fakt, że ten ktoś był jednocześnie śliczną niewiastą o pięknych, bardzo wymownych oczach również w niczym nie przeszkadzał. Profesor Flitwick rychło zrozumiał, dlaczego dyrektor od samego początku próbował zmonopolizować pannę Buchanan. Od stóp po czubek rudej głowy była chodzącą, śpiewającą, zachwycającą niewinnością i najwyraźniej nigdy, w żadnych okolicznościach nie pomyślała źle o bliźnim. Pozostawała jedyną osobą, którą mógł nabrać. <br/>	Uczniowie zeszli się na próbę punktualnie jak w zegarku. Serce się krajało na myśl, że niekoniecznie robią to z powodu zamiłowania do muzyki – po prostu pośród panującego w Hogwarcie zamordyzmu zwyczajnie brakowało im alternatywy. Młodzież, pomijając oczywiście wychowanków Domu Węża, nie miała tam czego szukać. Zakazano absolutnie wszystkiego, co było nie po myśli konserwatywnej linii programowej, regularnie patrolowano korytarze i brutalnie karano niepokornych. Każdy, kto snuł się po zamku bez wyraźnego celu, z automatu stawał się podejrzany, po czym trafiał na celownik dyrektora i/lub Carrowów. A że kiepska pogoda odcięła uczniom ostatnią drogę ucieczki na swobodę (na błonia i do Zakazanego Lasu), wszyscy poza ślizgońskim ludem wybranym nie mieli co ze sobą zrobić poza dormitoriami oraz salami lekcyjnymi.  </p><p>Good King Wences'las looked out,<br/>on the Feast of Stephen,<br/>When the snow lay round about,<br/>deep and crisp and even;<br/>Brightly shone the moon that night,<br/>tho' the frost was cruel,<br/>When a poor man came in sight,<br/>gath'ring winter fuel.</p><p>	Z idealnym wyczuciem sytuacji Bella Brae zaintonowała wesołą melodię, która lepiej niż cokolwiek innego podnosiła na duchu, wróżąc nadzieję na lepszą przyszłość. Na próbach chóru bawiła się znakomicie, cieszył ją również bliższy kontakt z uczniami, bo pomimo pracy w szkole nadal czuła się pod tym względem wyobcowana. Smutna prawda zarówno w świecie mugolskim, jak i czarodziejskim prezentowała się podobnie: statystycznemu młodemu człowiekowi rzadko udawało się zabłądzić do biblioteki, jeśli naprawdę nie musiał.<br/>	Wśród zgromadzonych w salce muzycznej młodych śpiewaków Bella Brae kojarzyła wyłącznie Krukonów, w tym szczególnie jedną z dziewczynek: długie, bardzo jasne włosy i wielkie rozmarzone oczy, które na co dzień zdawały się oglądać zupełnie inną rzeczywistość, były nie do pomylenia. Panna Buchanan czuła nawet pewną duchową wspólnotę z panną Lovegood, ale z początku nie potrafiła jej polubić. Pamiętała aż za dobrze, że dziewczyna znajdowała się w gronie uczniów przebranych dla żartu za tragicznie zmarłego dyrektora Dumbledore’a. Nie rozumiała, dlaczego ktokolwiek miałby brać udział w tym potwornym przedstawieniu i – stojąc po stronie dyrektora Snape’a – czuła jednak pewien żal. Zmiękła, gdy odkryła, ile duszy wkłada Luna w swoją edukację muzyczną. Śpiewała najgłośniej, z największym zaangażowaniem… Szkoda tylko, że nigdy nie trafiała w melodię albo (co było bardziej prawdopodobne) pod znane słowa podkładała własny akompaniament, który tylko ona słyszała w głowie. <br/>	Mimo wszystko Luna zdobyła sympatię Belli Brae.<br/>	– No, no, myślę, że w końcu robimy postępy – cieszył się Flitwick po zakończeniu próby. <br/>– Dzisiaj poszło już całkiem znośnie, prawda? – zgodziła się z uśmiechem bibliotekarka.<br/>– Zdecydowanie bardziej optymistycznie patrzę w przyszłość, koncert ma szansę stać się sukcesem. Dziękuję, Bello.<br/>	Panna Buchanan poskładała nuty i odłożyła je na miejsce, nie mogła tylko rozstać się z własnym śpiewnikiem, który po zajęciach zawsze zabierała z powrotem do kwatery. Przyzwyczajenie było silniejsze od niej, zbyt wiele pożyczonych książek nigdy do niej nie wróciło. Gdy podnosiła ze stolika swoją książkę, spomiędzy kartek wysunął się kawałek pergaminu. Bella Brae wyjęła go i ku swojemu zdumieniu zauważyła, że był to zaadresowany do niej liścik. Schowała go do kieszeni i przeczytała, dopiero gdy znalazła się całkiem sama w zaciszu prywatnej kwatery. </p><p>Szanowna Panno Buchanan,<br/>nie jest bezpiecznie wędrować nocą po Zakazanym Lesie. Nietoperz miał rację, gdy Panią ostrzegał. Zapomniał tylko wspomnieć, że on sam jest najgroźniejszym stworzeniem. Korzysta z lasu, żeby odwiedzać swojego prawdziwego pana. Zapewne domyśla się Pani kogo… <br/>Nasze obserwacje potwierdzają, że jest Pani dobrą osobą, którą ktoś próbuje wprowadzić w błąd. Nietoperz jest zły. Nietoperz kłamie. Nietoperz zabił człowieka, który był dla nas wszystkich bardzo ważny. <br/>Nietoperz to potwór.<br/>Prosimy, żeby zachowała Pani ostrożność,<br/>Gwardia</p><p>Bella Brae starannie złożyła list i pogładziła go palcami, zanim wrzuciła do ognia. Pozostawianie śladów nigdy nie było wskazane.<br/>„Cóż, sam przyznał, że wilkołak był w szkole profesorem”, rozważała w myślach. „Ale chyba nie miał na myśli siebie... Spotykaliśmy się w czasie pełni”, uśmiechnęła się do siebie. <br/>Dobrze wiedziała, że nie o takim potworze pisał nadawca wiadomości. </p><p>***</p><p>	Yaxley się nie mylił, lektura biografii Dumbledore’a sprawiła Severusowi mnóstwo radości – podszytej goryczą, ale zawsze. Nawet jeśli zaledwie połowa z tego była prawdą, pozwoliła mu wiele zrozumieć. Podejrzewał, że właśnie przywiązaniu Albusa do idei Większego Dobra zawdzięczał wiele swoich problemów oraz fakt, że nadal tkwił uwięziony w szkole, czyniąc więcej zła w ciągu jednego roku niż podczas całego dotychczasowego życia… A może zwyczajnie dramatyzował? Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że był już znudzony swoją sytuacją. Brakiem wyjścia, brakiem wyboru, brakiem alternatywy. Od pewnego czasu nawet w gabinecie nie znajdował spokoju. Gdy tylko się tam pojawiał, czuł na sobie palące spojrzenie portretu… Malowany Albus był równie nieznośny, jak jego żywa wersja, ale przynajmniej łatwiej go było unikać. <br/>	Z tego właśnie powodu Severus ukrywał się z książką w pracowni eliksirów, doglądając najnowszych produkcji, a skutkiem tego tonąc w aromacie metafizycznej whiskey. Niespodziewanie kreatywny projekt dawał coraz bardziej obiecujące rezultaty… Przy okazji zagłuszając nieznośny zapach lawendy, który – jak wydawało się Severusowi – podążał za nim krok w krok, nieważne gdzie by się udał.<br/>	Spokojne popołudnie przerwał mu w końcu schodzący z dyżuru Amycus. Jak zawsze w świetnym humorze.<br/>	– Ty też czytasz to gówno? – rzucił zamiast powitania. – Słyszałem, że Skeeter nieźle go sponiewierała. <br/>	– Zaiste, polecam.<br/>	– Może innym razem, nie mam czasu na przedzieranie się przez tysiąc stron drobnym druczkiem. – Carrow nie musiał przekonywać towarzysza, że nie jest zapalonym czytelnikiem. – Przejrzałem streszczenie w „Proroku”, tyle mi na razie wystarczy. Poczekam, aż zrobią z tego film.<br/>	– Istnieją duże szanse. To czyste złoto.<br/>	– No… Skoro tak twierdzisz.<br/>	Amycus od niechcenia oparł się o jego biurko i odruchowo zaczął przestawiać różne drobiazgi, nieświadomy niszczących spojrzeń, jakimi przez cały czas obrzucał go Snape. Spomiędzy papierów wypadł drobny, błękitny kwiatek. Carrow zmiął go w palcach.<br/>	– Jakieś wieści w sprawie Alecto? – zagadnął, po czym niby przypadkiem strącił kilka pustych fiolek.<br/>	Severus nie wierzył w przypadki. Przechwycił naczynia ruchem różdżki, zanim zderzyły się z kamienną podłogą.<br/>	– Mówiłem ci, sztylet rozpadł się w pył, gdy tylko rzuciłem na niego pierwsze zaklęcie sondujące. Nie zostało z niego nic.<br/>	– Sztylet? Sądziłem, że…<br/>	– O tym również rozmawialiśmy – przerwał mu wyraźnie zirytowany Snape, rozmasowując nasadę nosa. – Nie wiem, co ci się wydawało, że wyciągnąłeś ze swojej siostry. Podobno stresowe sytuacje powodują rozmaite halucynacje, nie znam się na tym. W każdym razie wręczyłeś mi zupełnie zwyczajny, na pierwszy rzut oka, sztylet, który rozpadł się bezpowrotnie. Ktokolwiek go przeklął, dysponował mocą o wiele potężniejszą niż banda półmózgów z Gryffindoru. Jeżeli nawet był to któryś z nich, w co wątpię, mieli pomoc z zewnątrz.<br/>	– Jak to możliwe? – Amycus nie krył braku wiary w proste wyjaśnienia Snape’a. – MY kontrolujemy szkołę.<br/>	– Pozwól, że ci przypomnę, że to wy sami, pomagając w zeszłym roku Draconowi, udowodniliście, że istnieją drogi dostępu do Hogwartu, o których nie wiedzą nawet przedstawiciele kadry. Z dyrektorem na czele, na jego nieszczęście. Obejrzałem i zabezpieczyłem wszystkie wejścia, o których wiem. Co jeszcze mam ci powiedzieć?<br/>	– Nie wiem. Cokolwiek. Mija miesiąc, a rana nadal się jątrzy. Alecto ledwo łazi, jest szaro-zielona i zesrana ze strachu. Coś chyba możesz na to poradzić, mistrzu eliksirów?<br/>	Nie mógł, a nawet gdyby – nie miał na to najmniejszej ochoty. Nie zamierzał jednak wyznać tego wprost. Zamiast tego od kilku tygodni kłamał, zmyślał i improwizował. Tak naprawdę nie przyszło mu do głowy, żeby sprawdzić, czy nożyczki zostały obłożone jakąkolwiek dodatkową klątwą. Panna Buchanan żywiołowo zaprzeczyła, gdy o to zapytał, Severus nie podejrzewał jej zresztą o tak wysublimowane umiejętności magiczne. Nożyczki znajdowały się jednak w szkole magii od wieków i kto wie, czym w tym czasie nasiąkły… Albo kto i do czego ich wcześniej używał. Teraz już nie dało się tego sprawdzić – ku wielkiej szkodzie Alecto. <br/>	– Zrobiłem, co w mojej mocy – odezwał się chłodno Severus. – Nie jestem uzdrowicielem, musicie się zgłosić do Munga. <br/>	– Zobaczą jej Znak. Szpital nie należy do nas.<br/>	– Mamy własnych magomedyków.<br/>	– Wtedy o wszystkim dowie się Czarny Pan!<br/>	– To źle? – Snape udawał, że niczego nie rozumie. – Może właśnie u niego należy wyprosić łaskę uzdrowienia?<br/>	– Alecto nigdy nie przyzna, że dała się podejść jak ostatnia dupa wołowa. To samobójstwo.<br/>	Severus demonstracyjnie rozłożył ręce.<br/>	– Nie wiem, jaką radę chcesz ode mnie usłyszeć, Amycusie. Moim zadaniem wyczerpaliśmy wszystkie możliwości, więc najwyższy czas zwrócić się ku magomedycynie albo… dobić.<br/>	Carrow w jednej chwili zapłonął słusznym gniewem.<br/>	– Jak śmiesz, ty…<br/>	– A widzisz inne wyjście?<br/>	Niechętnie się poddawał. Było wyraźnie widać, że ma ochotę kontynuować kłótnie, ale zwyczajnie zabrakło mu argumentów. Severus za każdym razem okazywał się zbyt silnym zawodnikiem dla byle amatorów.<br/>	– Zabiorę ją do Malfoyów – zdecydował Amycus. –  Tam rezyduje teraz cały batalion uzdrowicieli… Wiesz, Bellatrix.<br/>	– Słuszna decyzja – ocenił Snape, zamykając książkę i opornie podnosząc się z miejsca. – Idziemy?<br/>	– Spotkanie zaczyna się za pół godziny. Najwyższa pora, skoro musimy się jeszcze pierdolić na piechotę do tego zasranego lasu.<br/>	– A wolałbyś, żeby pewnego pięknego dnia Zakon aportował ci się na środku pokoju? Blokada działa w dwie strony.<br/>	– Wiem, wiem. Chodźmy już, Snape. Przynajmniej śnieg jeszcze nie spadł, później będzie przewalone. Zresztą… – Zamyślił się na moment. – Dobrze się przewietrzyć od czasu do czasu. Łeb mnie już napierdala od całego tego śpiewania.<br/>	Severus zatrzymał się, starannie rozważając kolejne słowa. Przez dwa krótkie, bardzo niespokojne uderzania serce był pewien, że Carrow zwariował.<br/>	– Jakiego znowu śpiewania? – zdecydował się na proste pytanie.<br/>	– Tego jebanego chórku.<br/>	– Jakiego chórku? – Snape czuł się coraz bardziej skołowany. Być może w ostatnim czasie był za bardzo zajęty własnymi sprawami.<br/>	Amycus posłał mu wyjątkowo wredne spojrzenie.<br/>	– Nie wiesz, że twoja dupa prowadzi chórek?<br/>	– Moje… co?<br/>	– Twoja słodka bibliotekareczka faluje teraz cycem w rytm kolęd, ku uciesze tego małego chujka od zaklęć. Widać rozmiar naprawdę nie ma znaczenia. Kto by pomyślał, co? – zarechotał na koniec Amycus, bardzo z siebie zadowolony. <br/>	Severus nie dał się złapać na haczyk. Tradycyjnie nieporuszony, otworzył przed towarzyszem drzwi pracowni eliksirów i razem wybrali się na długi spacer w mrok – dosłownie i w przenośni. </p><p>***</p><p>	– A zatem… Szkolny chórek, panno Buchanan? – Siedzący za wielkim biurkiem Severus powitał ją na kolejnej lekcji ironicznym uniesieniem brwi. – Czy nie potrafi pani spędzić bezczynnie choćby jednego popołudnia w tygodniu? <br/>	Zaśmiała się, zajmując swoje stałe miejsce naprzeciwko niego. <br/>	– Niestety, tak zostałam wychowana. Gdy ręce pozostają bierne, do głowy przychodzą niemądre myśli.<br/>	– Z tym akurat zgadzam się w całej rozciągłości. Zaczynam się jednak obawiać, że szkoła nie wynagradza dostatecznie pani wysiłków. Ile etatów już pani zajmuje?<br/>	– To nic takiego – broniła się ze śmiechem.<br/>	– Właściwa odpowiedź, budżet wygrodzeń na bieżący i przyszły rok wyklucza jakiekolwiek podwyżki.<br/>	Nadal się uśmiechała, jakby wcale a wcale jej to nie martwiło. Pewnie rzeczywiście tak było, biorąc pod uwagę jej niespotykane oderwanie od świata. Spokojnie rozkładała na biurku swoje rzeczy: różdżkę, pióro, pergamin. Odkąd zaczęli poruszać bardziej skomplikowane zagadnienia, robiła sporo notatek. Severus szybko się zorientował, że zauroczona Starą Magią Bella Brae ma spore braki w bardziej naukowo zorientowanych dziedzinach jak transmutacja czy eliksiry. Szkoda, że nie mieli już czasu na ciekawsze korepetycje…<br/>	– Panno Buchanan – zaczął poważnym tonem. – Mam na dzisiaj jedno ważne ogłoszenie…<br/>	Niestety, stracił jej uwagę. Gdy Bella Brae przypadkiem zerknęła w stronę okna, podskoczyła na siedzeniu, wykrzykując w zachwycie:<br/>	– Śnieg! Nareszcie pada śnieg!<br/>	Ignorując go kompletnie, wstała i w radosnych podskokach podbiegła do okna. Oparła się o parapet, a jej oczy błyszczały, gdy wpatrywała się w pierwsze płatki leniwie wirujące na wietrze. Ciężkie chmury nie pozostawiały wątpliwości: tej nocy Hogwart czekała prawdziwa śnieżyca. Severus podążył za swoją uczennicą i również wyjrzał na szare, ponure błonia.  <br/>	– Lubi pan śnieg, panie dyrektorze? – zapytała uradowana jak dziecko Bella Brae.<br/>	– Mogę szczerze powiedzieć, że nie żywię wobec niego żadnych sprecyzowanych uczuć.<br/>	– Dlaczego? Czy nie jest pan zimowym znakiem?<br/>	– Znakiem… czego? – zdziwił się. <br/>	– Zodiaku, oczywiście.<br/>	– A… Tak, istotnie. – Kąciki jego ust lekko drgnęły. – Rzeczywiście jestem. Jednak nie wierzę w astrologię.<br/>	– Skoro tak, nie może pan być Wodnikiem. I nie wygląda pan również na przedstawiciela Ryb.<br/>	– Uznam to za komplement.<br/>	Odwróciła się, opierając z kolei plecami o parapet i rzucając w jego stronę szacujące spojrzenie.<br/>	– W takim razie zostaje Koziorożec – wydedukowała niezwykle z siebie zadowolona.<br/>	Skinął głową, przyznając się do winy.<br/>	– Brawo, panno Buchanan – pochwalił tylko dlatego, że sprawiała wrażenie, jakby dokonała jakiegoś epokowego odkrycia. – I co w związku z tym? <br/>	– W zasadzie nic… Zwykła ciekawość. Urodziłam się w znaku Bliźniąt, podobno to nasza najbardziej charakterystyczna cecha.<br/>	Bella Brae patrzyła na niego wesoła i zarumieniona, jej oczy połyskiwały, podobnie jak malinowe usta. Trochę za ciemne, ale bardzo kuszące. Trudno było oderwać od niej wzrok, jeszcze trudniej nie zbliżyć się, gdy wyglądała tak zachwycająco. Severus ostrożnie postąpił krok do przodu, potem kolejny, aż znalazł się tuż obok niej. Panna Buchanan obserwowała jego poczynania z wrodzonym (najwyraźniej) zaciekawieniem. Jedną ręką odrzucił do tyłu ten niesforny lok, który zawsze wpadał jej do oka. Kiedy to zrobił, nie cofnął dłoni, tylko wplótł ją w jej włosy, lekko przyciągając do siebie. Drugim ramieniem objął ją w talii – na wypadek, gdyby próbowała się odsunąć. Niepotrzebnie, Bella Brae nie miała takiego zamiaru. <br/>Severus pochylił się i pocałował ją delikatnie. <br/>Śnieg padał coraz mocniej i robiło się coraz ciemniej, ale w oświetlonym ciepłym światłem świec i kominka gabinecie nadal było przyjemnie, nastrojowo i swojsko.<br/>Nie zaprotestowała, ale nie zdążyła też odpowiedzieć. Dyrektor odsunął się o wiele za szybko, wracając na swoje miejsce na drugim końcu parapetu, w bezpiecznej odległości. Oparł się o niego, krzyżując ramiona na piersi i ponownie patrząc za okno, nie na nią.<br/>– To nasza ostatnia lekcja, panno Buchanan – poinformował ją beznamiętnie.<br/>– Czy mogę zapytać dlaczego? – powiedziała bardzo cicho.<br/>Wydawała się oszołomiona. Całkiem słusznie, biorąc pod uwagę to, co przed chwilą zrobił.<br/>– Z przykrością stwierdzam, że nie mogę pani już niczego więcej nauczyć, mam za to inne zobowiązania, które domagają się mojej uwagi.<br/>– Ja… Ja naturalnie rozumiem.<br/>– Oto moja finalna wskazówka. Musi pani regularnie ćwiczyć i rozwijać swoje umiejętności. Bez wykrętów czy udawania, że pani nie może lub nie potrafi. Bo potrafi pani. Rozumiemy się?<br/>– Tak. Bardzo panu dziękuję.<br/>– To wszystko na dzisiaj. Dobranoc, panno Buchanan.<br/>– Tak… Dobranoc, panie dyrektorze.<br/>Nie musiał powtarzać, Bella Brae zrozumiała go doskonale. Posłała mu ostatni smutny uśmiech, po czym posłusznie skierowała się do drzwi. Zanim przekroczyła próg, obejrzała się.<br/>Severus wciąż stał przy oknie, marszcząc w zamyśleniu brwi. Ponura twarz, postawa zamknięta. Wyglądał tak jak zawsze, od pierwszego dnia, w którym go poznała. Mroczny mężczyzna pachnący palonym drewnem i tajemnicą. Pamiątkę po chwilowym szaleństwie stanowiły jedynie nienaturalnie zaróżowione usta, ślad po malinowej szmince.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Sztuka wojny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Od pewnego czasu Kingsley Shacklebolt doświadczał w swoim życiu niewytłumaczalnych zdarzeń. Gdy dwa lata wcześniej przydzielono go do ochrony premiera mugoli, otrzymał naturalnie nową tożsamość, a wraz z nią wszystkie stosowne dokumenty, służbowy samochód i własne mieszkanie – wszystko dla zachowania pozorów. Z lokum nie korzystał często, bo było kiepsko zabezpieczone przed magicznymi atakami. Zaglądał tam jednak od czasu do czasu, żeby się przebrać albo teleportować z powrotem do świata czarodziejów. Przy jednej z takich okazji, jak każdy szanujący się mugol, sprawdził również skrzynkę pocztową…<br/>	I tak dokonał zaskakującego odkrycia.<br/>	Ktoś wysyłał mu wiadomości, korzystając z mugolskiego adresu. Zaczęło się od drobiazgów, subtelnych wskazówek, które z pewnością przydałyby mu się znacznie bardziej, gdyby potrafił je rozszyfrować. Były jednak zbyt dziwne, zbyt enigmatyczne, a czasami zwyczajnie zbyt przewrotne, żeby mógł zawczasu dostrzec w nich głębszy sens.<br/>	Pierwszą wiadomość stanowiła urodzinowa kartka wysłała mniej więcej w połowie lipca. Zawierała tylko jedno słowo, a właściwie liczbę: 7. Kingsley nigdy nie domyślił się, co krył w sobie ten przekaz. Zresztą, nie miał czasu nad tym główkować. Zakon Feniksa opracowywał właśnie plan przeszmuglowania Harry’ego Pottera z domu wujostwa do starannie chronionej Nory. Nikt nie miał wówczas czasu na głupie zgadywanki, zwłaszcza że dosłownie chwilę później zjawił się Mundungus z idealnym rozwiązaniem problemu. Przecież siedmiu Potterów to zawsze lepiej niż jeden, automatycznie wystawiony na celownik.<br/>	Następnie Shacklebolt otrzymał zaproszenie na ślub. Tę wskazówkę zupełnie zignorował, w tym samym terminie miał już inne towarzyskie zobowiązanie: wesele Billa i Fleur. Dopiero dużo, dużo później skojarzył, że data zaślubin Weasleyów idealnie pokrywała się z zamachem na oficjalnie panującą władzę oraz rychłym upadkiem Ministerstwa Magii. Kolejna bezużyteczna wiadomość!<br/>	Trzeci list pozornie zawierał wyłącznie ciągi przypadkowych liczb. Kingsley już miał go wyrzucić, gdy nagle się zawahał. Do trzech razy sztuka, prawda? Skorzystał z zawodowych kontaktów i pokazał zapisane dane koledze z mugolskich służb. Ten błyskawicznie rozpoznał, że liczby to bardzo konkretne współrzędne geograficzne. W ten sposób Kingsley całkiem niespodziewanie wszedł w posiadanie prawdziwego skarbu – namiarów pozwalających zlokalizować najpilniej strzeżony budynek w magicznej Wielkiej Brytanii: należący do rodu Malfoyów dwór, w którym (według sprawdzonych doniesień) urządził swoją siedzibę Lord Voldemort. <br/>Oczywiście zaklęcia pozwalające tworzyć świstokliki należały do jednych z najbardziej skomplikowanych i wymagających dobrej znajomości docelowego terenu, mentalnych wizualizacji, a najlepiej po prostu wcześniejszej obecności w danym miejscu, jednak znajomość współrzędnych – szczęśliwym zbiegiem okoliczności – stanowiła jedną z niewielu metod umożliwiających usprawnienie tego procesu. I tajemniczy korespondent aurora o tym wiedział, świadomie wręczając mu złotą kartę wstępu. Gdyby Shacklebolt tylko chciał (i znalazł dostatecznie duży oddział ochotników), mógłby lada moment podjąć się szalonego ataku na kryjówkę Czarnego Pana. Niestety, nie miał ani ludzi, ani środków. W świecie czarodziejów panował coraz większy chaos, a partyzantka jasnej strony ponosiła wyłącznie straty, coraz bardziej idąc w rozsypkę. To nie był dobry moment na atak z zaskoczenia.<br/>Ostatni list był inny, konkretny. Widocznie nadawca zmęczył się zagadkami albo – wobec braku jakiejkolwiek reakcji ze strony Kingsleya – zwątpił w jego możliwości intelektualne. Koperta była gruba, wypchana wieloma wycinkami z artykułów prasowych pisanych na przestrzeni ostatnich kilkunastu lat, najstarszy zahaczał o pierwszą wojnę z Voldemortem. Wycięte fragmenty dokumentowały bogatą kronikę zbrodni: krwawych, brutalnych morderstw dokonywanych na mugolach. Barwne opisy tortur ciągnęły się przez wiele stron i nie pozwoliły Shackleboltowi zmrużyć oka przez wiele kolejnych nocy. Oprócz wycinków prasowych list od tajemniczego nadawcy zawierał, jak zwykle, tylko jedno słowo wyjaśnienia.<br/>Bluebell.<br/>Kingsley nie zdziwił się nawet, że niewiele mu to mówiło. Niespodziewany informator już wcześniej udowodnił, że zna się na wielu zaskakujących sprawach, a zatem nie należy traktować go lekceważąco. Kingsley nie wiedział wprawdzie, z kim ma do czynienia, ale w końcu zrozumiał, że nie może dłużej ignorować otrzymywanych wiadomości. Ktoś po drugiej stronie muru ewidentnie wyciągał do niego dłoń, a każda pomoc była na wagę złota.<br/>Szkoda tylko, że trafił im się akurat człowiek-zagadka...</p><p>***</p><p>	Lord Voldemort był niezadowolony, ale to ostatecznie nic nowego. Minęło niemal pół roku od pamiętnej próby przechwycenia Pottera w drodze do nowej kryjówki, a szukający go w dzień i w nocy Śmierciożercy nadal nie mieli się czym pochwalić. Nikt nawet nie podejrzewał, że smarkacz tak długo wytrzyma, a jednak jakoś wymykał się pogoni całego czarnomagicznego świata. A co gorsza, jego brak w życiu publicznym ani trochę nie osłabiał ruchu oporu. Wręcz przeciwnie – co z jakichś niewyjaśnionych powodów zdawało się dziwić Czarnego Pana, ale nie jego mistrza eliksirów. Zdaniem Severusa to akurat było do przewidzenia. Nawet najbardziej obłąkany zamordyzm nie przynosi spodziewanych rezultatów, dopóki istnieje i oddycha symbol złotej wolności.<br/>	A Symbol miał się całkiem dobrze.<br/>	Kolejne spotkanie Wewnętrznego Kręgu przebiegało w ponurej atmosferze. Nie pomagał bajkowy krajobraz zasypanego bielutkim śniegiem grudnia – Śmierciożercy nie mogli liczyć na spokojne święta. Lord Voldemort miotał się wściekły jak demony, podsumowując pierwsze półrocze po dokonaniu zamachu stanu. W jego oczach nie istniały żadne godne odnotowania sukcesy, tylko żenujący festiwal porażek. <br/>	– Mieliśmy razem wprowadzić nowy światowy porządek – syczał do swoich wyznawców – a tymczasem moi najlepsi ludzie nie potrafią wytropić jednego, durnego nastolatka, który, jak łaskaw był nam wielokrotnie podkreślać dyrektor Snape, nigdy nie był specjalnie bystrym uczniem. Chcę wiedzieć, DLACZEGO tak się dzieje. Co poszło nie tak? Czy ktokolwiek z was raczy mi to wytłumaczyć?<br/>	Wraz z pytaniami posypały się pointujące dramatyczny zwrot monologu Cruciatusy. Tym razem zgromadzenie okazało się o wiele liczniejsze i pomimo masek Severus rozpoznawał wielu towarzyszy. Widział, jak naprzeciwko niego Alecto kuli się za swoim bratem, żeby przypadkiem nie oberwać. Jej stan nadal był poważny, dodatkowe obrażenia na pewno wysłałyby ją na oddział intensywnej opieki magomedycznej – już bez wykrętów. Snape’owi nie było jej ani trochę żal. Odkąd oberwała, stała się ostrożniejsza i wycofana, dzięki czemu cały Hogwart odetchnął z ulgą. Należało utrzymać tę sprzyjającą sytuację, jak długo się dało, bo uzdrowiona i silna Carrow na pewno zamierzała się krwawo pomścić. <br/>Obok Alecto stał Amycus, który wcale nie miał ochoty zasłaniać siostry i zbierać za nią ciągów, w związku z czym wykonywał podejrzane, niezborne ruchy, które skuteczniej niż cokolwiek innego ściągnęły na niego uwagę Czarnego Pana.<br/>– W szkole zostali przyjaciele naszego drogiego Złotego Chłopca – przypomniał sobie, celując różdżką w Carrowa. – Dlaczego nie wydobyto z nich żadnych interesujących informacji?<br/>– Jak już wspominałem, panie, odeszli wraz z nim. – Severus odważnie wystąpił naprzód, wyręczając w odpowiedzi Amycusa, aktualnie wrzeszczącego pod wpływem klątwy torturującej. – Szlama i najmłodszy chłopak z miotu Weasleyów ukrywają się razem z Potterem.<br/>– A inni? – Voldemort zwrócił się ku niemu szybko jak atakująca kobra, z różdżką wciąż w pozycji bojowej. – Są inni, czyż nie? Ktoś chyba kieruje tym buntem, dyrektorze?<br/>– I tak, i nie – odpowiedział bez lęku. – Potter to jedynie wygodny pretekst do niesubordynacji dla nastoletnich chuliganów. Nie utrzymuje z nimi bezpośredniego kontaktu. Jeśli mogę dodać coś od siebie to… Nigdy nie był specjalnie popularny w grupie rówieśniczej.<br/>– Jak rozumiem, wyciągasz te wnioski na podstawie własnego bogatego doświadczenia w tym temacie, co, Snape? – prychnął złośliwie Voldemort, zanim zadał kolejne pytanie: – Ufam, że przeprowadziłeś wnikliwe dochodzenie wśród uczniów?<br/>– Inaczej nie ośmieliłbym się o tym wspomnieć, panie – rzucił Severus, licząc, że zajęci sobą i zesrani ze stracu Carrowowie nie spróbują zaprzeczyć. – Tak zwaną Gwardię obserwujemy od piątego roku nauki Pottera w Hogwarcie. Już wówczas przebadaliśmy wszystkich przy zastosowaniu standardowych metod: przesłuchania, zastraszenie, szantaż emocjonalny, legilimancja, veritaserum… Wszyscy bez wyjątku okazali się bezmyślnymi pionkami. Zgodzisz się ze mną, Draco? – zwrócił się nagle do wysokiego, chudego Śmierciożercy stojącego pomiędzy dwojgiem towarzyszy. Spośród tłumu wyróżniały ich charakterystyczne włosy w kolorze platynowego blondu. W zasadzie Snape nie chciał mieszać w to wszystko Malfoyów, ale potrzebował dodatkowego potwierdzenia swoich słów.<br/>– Tak, profesorze – odezwał się cicho i niechętnie Draco. – Ponadto Gwardia Pottera została znacząco przetrzebiona. Nie wszyscy wrócili w tym roku do szkoły. Szlamy zostały za drzwiami – dodał w przypływie inicjatywy. <br/>– Sprawdźcie jeszcze raz, niczego nie można zostawić przypadkowi. <br/>Severus i Draco jednocześnie skinęli głowami, ciesząc się, że uwaga Czarnego Pana tak szybko i bezboleśnie skierowała się w inną stronę. <br/>Cruciatus nie stanowił jedynej kary, jaka mogła spotkać nieposłusznego czy nieprzydatnego Śmierciożercę. Od pewnego czasu Lord Voldemort tworzył w głównym salonie Malfoy Manor coś, co nazywano powszechnie Ścianą Wstydu. Znajdowały się na niej starannie wycięte i fachowo sprawione fragmenty ludzkiej skóry z wytatuowanym Mrocznym Znakiem. Oczywiście już po śmierci usunięte z przedramion tych sług i służebnic, którzy zawiedli oczekiwania swojego pana. Lord Voldemort z dumą obserwował rosnącą kolekcję trofeów.<br/>Chory sukinsyn.<br/>– Yaxley! – ryknął Czarny Pan, po czym kolejny niezbyt zadowolony Śmierciożerca wystąpił z szeregu. – Czy ostatnim razem nie wyraziłem się jasno? Sprawa aurorów otrzymała najwyższy priorytet!<br/>Yaxley wił się niczym robak, rozpaczliwie szukając usprawiedliwień. Przejęcie ministerstwa okazało się przedwcześnie ogłoszonym sukcesem – po pięciu miesiącach nadal sprawiało sporo problemów. Podczas pamiętnej nocy Yaxleyowi i Severusowi udało się unieszkodliwić jednego z wyznaczonych do anihilacji aurorów, jednak drugi był zbyt sprytny. Nie odsłaniał się ani na moment, nie dając im szansy. Otrzymywał też niespodziewaną pomoc ze strony, której nawet nie był świadomy…<br/>I lepiej, żeby Lord Voldemort również się o tym nie dowiedział. <br/>Yaxley odebrał swoją dawkę czułych pieszczot, skutkiem czego potrzebował pomocy osób trzecich, aby wrócić na swoje miejsce w Kręgu. Ten popis siły w końcu usatysfakcjonował Czarnego Pana, który następnie przeszedł płynnie do kolejnego punktu wieczoru: konwencjonalnej przemowy o trudach zdobywania władzy nad światem. W końcu poprosił o pozstanie kilku wybranych Śmierciożerców, więc reszta mogła się szczęśliwie rozejść do domów. Severus w drodze wyjątku zaczekał na Carrowów i pozwolił, aby Alecto wsparła się na nim, zamiast na pokiereszowanym bracie. Amycus sam miał problemy z chodzeniem, jęczał i klął, ile wlezie. Severus znosił wszystko cierpliwie. Szedł na ustępstwa, badał grunt i nawiązywał przyjazne relacje w gronie współpracowników. Na wszelki wypadek.<br/>– Tę ranę musi ktoś obejrzeć – powtórzył po raz setny, gdy kierowali się do punktu teleportacyjnego za dworem Malfoyów.<br/>– Wiem – syczała Alecto przez zęby. – Twoje eliksiry są jak woda, wcale nie pomagają.<br/>– Ostrzegałem, że środki lecznicze nie należą do mojej specjalności. Czarny Pan ceni w moich produktach zupełnie inne walory.<br/>Przy kolejnym kroku Carrow zawyła z bólu, po czym chwyciła się za bok. Regularnie teleportacje na wezwanie Voldemorta bynajmniej jej nie służyły. Po każdym skoku paskudna rana na nowo się otwierała i zaczynała sączyć krwawą breję.<br/>– Wkrótce nadejdzie przerwa świąteczna – wyręczył siostrę w rozmowie Amycus. – Zamierzamy wykorzystać wtedy urlopy i rozwiązać problem.<br/>– Mamy w rodzinie magomedyka – dodała Alecto, lekko dysząc z wysiłku. – Można mu ufać, jest bardzo dyskretny.<br/>– I piekielnie dobry – zapewnił Amycus. – Postawi ją na nogi.<br/>– Oby – rzucił chłodno Severus. – Wszyscy jesteśmy potrzebni Czarnemu Panu w pełni sił oraz władz umysłowych. Nie wspominając o nocnych dyżurach, które same się nie wypełnią.<br/>– Cholerny służbista – warknął pod nosem Carrow, chwytając w pasie Alecto, która znowu się potknęła.<br/>O tak. Severus grał swoją rolę – idealnie i od lat. Rasowy hipokryta prawiący o śmierciożerczej misji. Dozgonnie oddany swemu panu – dosłownie. Wierny i posłuszny. <br/>Buahahaha!<br/>Co innego mu pozostało?</p><p>***</p><p>	Hogwart szykował się powoli na zupełnie inne święta Bożego Narodzenia. Smutne, puste i ponure. W tym roku na ferie mieli wyjechać absolutnie wszyscy. Zawczasu usunięto ze szkoły sieroty, mugolaków oraz inne wykolejone jednostki, które nie miały gdzie się podziać. Na edukację mogli liczyć wyłącznie uczniowie z pełnym, dobrych i porządnych rodzin – czarodziejska arystokracja była zdolna zapewnić milusińskim odpowiednią opiekę w święta. Gdyby jednak jakaś część rodziców nie miała ochoty tego robić, na wszelki wypadek wydano oficjalny dekret: w bieżącym roku dyrekcja wraz z zarządem szkoły nie przewiduje możliwości zapewnienia uczniom opieki w czasie przerwy świąteczny, zatem pozostanie w szkole w tym czasie będzie niemożliwe. Naturalnie ze względów bezpieczeństwa. <br/>Nawet gdyby jakiś uczeń naprawdę nie miał żadnego krewnego, który mógłby go na ten czas przygarnąć, na pewno nie chciałby z własnej woli zostać w zamku. Hogwart w ciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy stał się miejscem niegościnnym i zimnym, a wręcz wrogim. Nikt nie miał ochoty spędzać tam więcej czasu niż to absolutnie konieczne (włącznie z przedstawicielami Domu Salazara). Członkowie kadry również zgodnie złożyli u dyrektora wnioski urlopowe – przynajmniej na pierwsze kilka dni świąt.<br/>Wszyscy z wyjątkiem panny Buchanan.<br/>W każdym razie, wobec świątecznego eksodusu postanowiono, że w wieczór poprzedzający początek ferii odbędzie się w Hogwarcie oficjalna uczta bożonarodzeniowa z tradycyjnymi potrawami i artystycznymi popisami na deser. Dlatego właśnie próby chórku były tak intensywne, a profesor Flitwick i Bella Brae mieli pełne ręce roboty. Bibliotekarka aktywnie zaangażowała się również w przygotowanie dekoracji – zgodnie ze swoimi predyspozycjami. Dzieliła swój czas pomiędzy bibliotekę i salkę muzyczną, w wolnych chwilach przygotowując ręcznie kolejne ozdoby, które znosiła następnie do Wielkiej Sali. <br/>Podczas jednego z takich szalonych spacerów obładowana pakunkami – ponownie dźwiganymi w ramionach, na mugolski sposób – Bella Brae wpadła na korytarzu na dyrektora Snape’a. Zatrzymał się, obrzucając ją uważnym spojrzeniem, Bella Brae spuściła wzrok.<br/>Od ostatniej lekcji minęły pełne trzy tygodnie. Severus w żaden sposób nie skomentował swojego ówczesnego zachowania ani nie szukał z nią kontaktu. Belli Brae zajęło nieco czasu zrozumienie, że w ten oryginalny sposób się z nią pożegnał… Zauważyła też, że od początku grudnia dyrektor często bywał nieobecny – tak jak zapowiedziała jej kiedyś Alecto. Nie pojawiał się na posiłkach, nie spacerował nocami po korytarzach Hogwartu, niemal całkowicie wycofał się z życia szkoły. Ewidentnie zajmowały go zupełnie inne sprawy. Bella Brae starała się nie myśleć o tym zbyt wiele na co dzień, zajęła się pracą i wolontariatami. Cieszyła się jednak, że Carrow nie spełniła swojej groźby i mimo wielu okazji (oraz nieobecności przełożonego) zostawiła ją w spokoju.<br/>– Różdżka, panno Buchanan – odezwał się z naganą Severus, wpatrzony w jej dłonie zaciśnięte na ciężkim pudle.<br/>Zakłopotana Bella Brae poczuła się słusznie upomniana. Wyciągnęła różdżkę i rzuciła stosowne zaklęcie. Zgrabnie zapakowane, kolorowe ozdoby lewitowały teraz wokół niej. Utrzymywała ciężar w powietrzu pewnie, bez widocznego wysiłku. Severus uśmiechnął się krzywo na ten widok.<br/>– Nie można pani na moment spuścić z oka, zaraz zapomina pani o wszystkich naukach – zauważył nie bez złośliwości. – Proszę udowodnić, że nie zmarnowałem czasu.<br/>– Dobrze, panie dyrektorze – powiedział swoim śpiewnym głosem. <br/>	Wyminęła go szybko, ale odważyła się spojrzeć mu w oczy i posłać nieśmiały uśmiech. <br/>	– Miłego dnia.<br/>	– Nawzajem, panno Buchanan. Z niecierpliwością oczekuję koncertu.<br/>	– Nie zawiedzie się pan.<br/>	Patrzył, jak spokojnie oddala się korytarzem. Długi warkocz kołysał się na jej plecach na tle kolejnego szalika w szkocką kratę – czerwonego, być może pod kolor zbliżających się świąt. Nie odwróciła się ani razu, choć być może na to liczył. Gdy zniknęła za zakrętem, Severus ruszył w dalszą drogę do swojego gabinetu. <br/>	Jakkolwiek to brzmiało – miał do omówienia parę spraw z portretem Albusa i bynajmniej nie przynosił dobrych wieści. Niestety, ta odrobina pożądanej prywatności nie została mu dana. Przed chimerą spacerował nerwowo Amycus, który znowu zapomniał hasła. Nie było w tym nic dziwnego, Severus specjalnie często je zmieniał, wiedząc, że Carrowowie za nim nie nadążą. Skoro nie gościł już Belli Brae, nie czuł potrzeby utrzymywania stałego, powszechnie znanego hasła.<br/>	– Tak, słucham? – zaczął ozięble, ściągając na siebie uwagę Amycusa.<br/>	– Musimy pogadać, Snape.<br/>	– Najwyraźniej. Zapraszam na górę.<br/>	Carrow nie należał do cierpliwych typów, zaczął mówić już na kręconych schodach.<br/>	– Z Alecto jest gorzej, nie wstała dzisiaj z łóżka. Będziemy musieli wyjechać wcześniej. Lekcje i tak się już nie odbywają, została tylko ta głupia uczta. <br/>	– Jak chcesz – zgodził się chętnie Snape. Dodatkowe dni wolne od Carrowów stanowiły mile widzianą okoliczność. – Nie mam z tym problemu.<br/>	– Dzięki. To serio konieczne.<br/>	– Rozumiem.<br/>	– Ale jest coś jeszcze.<br/>	Znaleźli się w gabinecie. Severus z kurtuazją wskazał gościowi krzesło, ale ten kręcił się nerwowo w tę i z powrotem.<br/>	– Tak, Amycusie?<br/>	– Czarny Pan chce dziewczynę.<br/>	Nie wiadomo dlaczego Snape na te słowa zobaczył oczami wyobraźni rude włosy i tęczówki szare jak burzowe niebo. Opuścił zeszłonocne zebranie w dworze Malfoyów, bo wraz z Yaxleyem, po raz Salazar wie który, szukał wiatru w polu. Nie wiedział, co wydarzyło się na spotkaniu oraz na jaki obłąkany plan wpadł tym razem Lord Voldemort. Jednak szaleństwem było przypuszczać, że chodziło akurat o Bellę Brae. Przecież Czarny Pan nie wiedział o niej prawie nic – a już na pewno nie to, co było najbardziej niebezpieczne. <br/>	No i Carrow na pewno nie nazwałby bibliotekarki „dziewczyną”.<br/>	– Dziewczynę? – powtórzył spokojnie Severus. – Musisz wyrażać się konkretniej, Amycusie.<br/>	– Tę świruskę z Ravenclawu. Od ojca wariata. Wiesz, o co chodzi, nie?<br/>	Zrozumienie nagle rozbłysło w głowie Snape’a… I wcale mu się nie spodobało. Na nieszczęście dla siebie i Lovegood niewiele mógł zrobić.<br/>	– Po świętach – stwierdził. – Przed byłoby podejrzane, a trzeba do tego podejść inteligentnie. Wrócicie wraz z uczniami pociągiem z Londynu i wtedy… zadbacie o odpowiednią okazję.<br/>	– Dobra, da się zrobić.<br/>	– Przekażę plan dalej i wszystko zorganizuję – zapewnił Severus. – Możecie się pakować. Na razie najważniejsze jest zdrowie Alecto. Musi stanąć na nogi, to za długo trwa.<br/>	– Jasne, jasne. – Amycus pozdrowił go niedbałym ruchem ręki, kierując się do wyjścia. – Wesołych świąt, Snape. <br/>	Severus usłyszał, jak Dumbledore wzdycha za jego plecami, on sam miał ochotę wyć.<br/>	Jeszcze więcej dzieci, niech to szlag!<br/>	Ale tak musiało być. Nic więcej nie mógł zrobić, dopóki Potter się nie ogarnie i nie wypełni swojej części zadania… O której mało wiedział, specjalnie się nie kwapił i nawet nie znał wszystkich konsekwencji. Jak zawsze. A co jeśli wcale mu to nie przypadnie do gustu? Co jeśli… Odmówi? Ucieknie i nigdy więcej nie wróci? Udowodnił, że potrafi skutecznie zapaść się pod ziemię, przeklęty gówniarz. Severus był niemal pewien, że to wszystko dzięki Wiem-To-Wszystko-Granger. Gdyby Potter był sam, wojna skończyłaby się w ciągu pierwszego tygodnia.<br/>	I skończyłaby się bardzo źle.</p><p>***</p><p>	Wielka Sala powoli wypełniała się uczniami, wokół panowało przyjemne poruszenie i znajomy rwetes: wesołe rozmowy i podniecone szepty mieszały się ze sobą, tworząc miły dla ucha poszum. Przekraczając próg, niemal każdy kolejny gość przystawał na moment przytłoczony niespodzianką przygotowaną przez Bellę Brae, artystkę, która przybyła do Hogwartu prosto ze świata baśni. Świąteczne dekoracje były zupełnie inne niż zazwyczaj. Szkolna jadalnia niespodziewanie zmieniła się w zaczarowany las – podłogę pokrywała ściółka, a ściany porastał mech, spośród którego wyrastały gałęzie świerków, ostrokrzewu i jarzębiny łącząc się ponad stołami w jeden gigantyczny wieniec. Wśród zieleni znajdowały się lśniące światełka, fantazyjne lampiony i świece umieszczone w słoikach wymalowanych na wzór miniaturowych witraży. Całości dopełniały jedwabne wstążki, zabawki z papier mâché oraz strategicznie rozmieszczone pęki jemioły. Bella Brae z właściwym sobie wdziękiem sprawiła, że Wielka Sala wyglądała niczym skrzyżowanie wiktoriańskiej pocztówki z domkiem celtyckiej czarownicy. Wszystkie elementy zostały wykonane z naturalnych materiałów dostępnych w Zakazanym Lesie, które dekoratorka osobiście zebrała. Ponad tym wszystkim wznosiło się rozgwieżdżone niebo dobrze widoczne przez zaczarowany sufit i obficie sypiący z niego śnieg.<br/>	Idealny bożonarodzeniowy wieczór. <br/>	Odziana w długą, odświętną suknię z zielonego aksamitu panna Buchanan stała skromnie z boku, tuż przy drzwiach wejściowych, podziwiając swoje dzieło, jakby sama nie wierzyła w to, czego dokonała. Kolorowe światełka odbijały się w jej roziskrzonych oczach i wyszywanej perłami opasce, za pomocą której przytrzymywała nad czołem niesforne loki. Swobodnie rozpuszczone włosy spływały poniżej jej talii, falując z każdym ruchem.<br/>	– Moja droga, przeszłaś samą siebie! – Poppy uściskała ją serdecznie, gdy tylko weszła do Wielkiej Sali. – O mój Merlinie, co za wspaniałe dzieło! Absolutnie niezwykłe.<br/>	– Dziękuję. – Bella Brae skromnie spuściła oczy.<br/>	– Zgadzam się, nigdy nie widziałam czegoś podobnego. – Profesor McGonagall stanęła tuż za pielęgniarką. – Jestem pod wielkim wrażeniem. <br/>	– To naprawdę nic takiego – broniła się skromna bibliotekarka.<br/>	– Moja droga, wszyscy wiedzą, że Minerwa nie rzuca słów na wiatr – zaśmiała się pani Pomfrey. – Taki dar nie może się marnować, jesteś prawdziwym odkryciem tego naprawdę paskudnego dla wszystkich roku.<br/>	– Hm. – Wicedyrektorka powstrzymała zbyt szczery potok słów wymownym chrząknięciem. – Nie mówmy dzisiaj o nieprzyjemnych rzeczach, dobrze, Poppy? W końcu zbliżają się święta.<br/>	– Tak, naturalnie – speszyła się Pomfrey. – Idziesz z nami, Bello?<br/>	– Za momencik – wykręciła się uprzejmie. – Chcę jeszcze przez moment nacieszyć oczy.<br/>	– Rozumiem, rozumiem. Zatrzymamy dla ciebie miejsce.<br/>	Starsze czarownice ruszyły w dalszą drogę, podczas gdy Bella Brae nadal zadzierała głowę wysoko do góry, patrząc na gwiazdy, płatki śniegu i sznury sprytnie zamocowanych lampek. Jakoś nie mogła się zmusić, żeby opuścić swój bezpieczny przyczółek. Nie lubiła dużych zgromadzeń, a do tego denerwowała się występem chórku. Pamiętała, jak skończyła się ostatnia uroczystość w Hogwarcie i ostatni uczniowski występ… Nie chciała, aby podobna sytuacja się powtórzyła. <br/>	– Dobry wieczór, panno Buchanan. <br/>	Drgnęła na dźwięk znajomego głosu. Severus zatrzymał się obok niej, również podziwiając wystrój Wielkiej Sali. Bella Brae zerknęła na niego nieśmiało. Nie wiedziała, czego się spodziewać. Nie konsultowała z nikim swojego projektu, zwyczajnie nie przyszło jej to do głowy. A jeśli dyrektor nie był zadowolony? Jeśli uznał jej pomysł za dziecinny, idiotyczny, kompletnie pozbawiony smaku? Na szczęście nie dostrzegła na jego twarzy złowróżbnego grymasu. Wręcz przeciwnie – wydawał się spokojniejszy i bardziej swobodny niż w ciągu kilku ostatnich tygodni. Taki jak kiedyś, zanim postanowił trzymać ją na dystans.<br/>	– Jaki werdykt, panie dyrektorze? – odważyła się zapytać.<br/>	– Szczerze podziwiam zapał – powiedział powoli. – Pani pensja zaplanowana w szkolnym budżecie zdecydowanie nie była wydatkiem zmarnowanym. Może nawet powinna zostać podwyższona.<br/>	– Jak rozumiem, mam to uznać za komplement?<br/>	– Jak najbardziej zasłużony, panno Buchanan. Musiała ich pani zresztą wysłuchać dzisiaj sporo. Nie ma pani dosyć?<br/>	– Nigdy! – zaśmiała się niewymuszenie, czując, jakby nagle przedostała się na drugą stronę wysokiego muru, za którym nie wiadomo kiedy i dlaczego się znalazła.<br/>	Kąciki ust Severusa lekko drgnęły, gdy przyglądał się jej z namysłem. Śliczna i świeża Bella Brae miała w sobie dostatecznie dużo uroku, aby zwalczyć nawet najbardziej szlachetne porywy zdrowego rozsądku.<br/>	– Dlaczego nie dołączyła pani do reszty kadry?<br/>	– Sama nie wiem – westchnęła. – Chyba po prostu chciałam dłużej napawać się uroczystą atmosferą. Czas przygotowań przed świętami jest najcudowniejszy. Później to już tylko kolejne zwykłe dni.<br/>	– Zapewne ma pani rację. <br/>	– Albo zbyt wiele o tym myślę.<br/>	– Na pewno jedno z dwóch. <br/>	Szum w Wielkiej Sali powoli się wyciszał. Wszyscy zajmowali swoje miejsca i czekali, co będzie dalej. Stół Gryffindoru był niemal pusty, znaczące braki dawało się także zauważyć wśród dwóch innych Domów. Wyjątek stanowił oczywiście Slytherin: uczniowie w zielonych krawatach stawili się tłumnie i w doskonałych humorach. Stół nauczycielski okazał się podobnie wybrakowany. Do domu wyjechali wcześniej Carrowowie i pani Pince. Gajowy Hagrid w ogóle nie pojawiał się w zamku, na co uwagę zwrócił Severus, ale już niekoniecznie Bella Brae – ona go właściwie nie znała. Profesor Flitwick również trzymał się z dala od głównej części. Stroił klawesyn umieszczony na podwyższeniu, gdzie miał się później znaleźć szkolny chórek. Pomysłowa dekoratorka zaaranżowała prowizoryczną scenę na coś w rodzaju magicznej altany porośniętej bluszczem i obsypanej błyszczącym elfim pyłkiem.<br/>	– Idziemy, panno Buchanan? – zagadnął Severus, wyrywając ją z zamyślenia, a zaraz potem zrobił coś jeszcze dziwniejszego. Tak po prostu i zwyczajnie podał jej ramię.<br/>	Bella Brae zerknęła na niego niepewnie, ale nie odmówiła. Nie potrafiła. Pozwoliła pociągnąć się samym środkiem Wielkiej Sali, pod baldachimem z jemioły i ostrokrzewu. Nie tylko ona była zdumiona zachowaniem dyrektora. Czuła na sobie zaciekawione spojrzenia coraz liczniejszej widowni. Uczniowie odwracali głowy, tak samo żeńska część kadry. Severus zdawał się nic sobie z tego nie robić.<br/>	– Mam propozycję – odezwał się ponownie, nachylając nieco w jej stronę. Poczuła jego oddech na odsłoniętej szyi. – Skoro już została pani gwiazdą wieczoru, to może rozważy pani zajęcie o wiele bardziej wyeksponowanego miejsca?<br/>	– Przepraszam, ale nie rozumiem.<br/>	– Chciałbym, aby usiadła pani obok mnie. Jak pewnie pani zauważyła, panno Buchanan, będę tego wieczoru wyjątkowo osamotniony.<br/>	Rzeczywiście, środek stołu nauczycielskiego, niczym strefa skażenia, pozostawał całkowicie pusty. Nikt, kto tylko miał wybór, nie zamierzał siedzieć w pobliżu dyrektora Hogwartu. <br/>Belli Brae nagle zrobiło się bardzo przykro.<br/>	– Ależ oczywiście – zgodziła się bez zastanowienia.<br/>	Nie wiedziała, co się właściwie wydarzyło, ale nie zamierzała narzekać. Nie po raz pierwszy zignorowała wszystkie ostrzeżenia, jakie kiedykolwiek otrzymała w sprawie dyrektora. Wolała ufać swojej intuicji.<br/>	I tak śledzące ich od samych drzwi spojrzenia znacznie się zintensyfikowały, gdy Severus odsuwał krzesło dla Belli Brae, a następnie zaoferował jej herbatę (alkohol na zawsze zniknął ze szkolnego menu) i pierwsze przekąski, które zaczęły się pojawiać na stole. Panna Buchanan uśmiechała się do niego serdecznie i zachowywała naturalnie. Nie przeszkadzało im własne towarzystwo, przecież w międzyczasie zdążyli się dobrze poznać. Pod ostrzałem zszokowanych spojrzeń dyrektor wygłosił krótkie, konwencjonalne życzenia świąteczne, po czym uroczysta kolacja rozpoczęła się na dobre. <br/>	– Nie wybiera się pani na święta do domu? – zapytał Severus, gdy już wypełnił ten nieprzyjemny obowiązek i mógł z powrotem usiąść.<br/>	– Chciałabym – rzuciła refleksyjnie. – Niestety, nie tym razem. Moi rodzice znajdują się obecnie w rozjazdach, na kolejnej misji badawczej. Nie wrócą przed nowym rokiem, zatem w domu nikt i nic na mnie nie czeka.<br/>	Skinął głową, ale nie dał się nabrać. Wprawdzie nie dyskutowali więcej o rodzinnych problemach Buchananów, jednak Snape nauczył się już, że za pozornie niewinnymi uwagami na ich temat zawsze tkwi coś więcej. Jeżeli Bella Brae tak rozpaczliwie ukrywała się w Hogwarcie, jej rodzice zapewne również przeczekiwali wojenną zawieruchę w jakiejś bezpiecznej kryjówce. Dlaczego nie mogli przebywać tam razem? To zapewne wiedziała wyłącznie pełna sekretów bibliotekarka.<br/>	– A pan, dyrektorze? – odwdzięczyła się równie osobistym pytaniem. – Zamierza pan odwiedzić rodzinę?<br/>	– Nie jestem takim szczęściarzem jak pani, panno Buchanan. Nie mam żadnej.<br/>	– Och… – wyrwało jej się ze współczuciem. – A przyjaciele? Bliscy znajomi?<br/>	– Myślę, że możemy bezpiecznie założyć, że nie ma takiego domu, w którym byłbym mile widziany – rzucił z cieniem gorzkiego uśmiechu.<br/>	Nie dodał wprawdzie: „Łącznie z Hogwartem”, ale mógłby to zrobić. Bella Brae szybko zauważyła, że od najbliższych towarzyszy dzielą ją i Severusa co najmniej trzy wolne krzesła. Pozostali nauczyciele tylko na nich patrzyli, a poza tym oddzielili się ścianą milczenia. Nikt nie zamierzał ich zagadywać ani wymieniać świątecznych życzeń. Panna Buchanan nagle poczuła się niczym trędowata. Nie było to przyjemne.<br/>	– Rozumiem – stwierdziła poważnie. – Rozumiem pana nawet lepiej, niżbym chciała.<br/>	Nie mogła pojąć, skąd bierze się ten ostracyzm. Ona sama lubiła przebywać w towarzystwie dyrektora i zawsze się dziwiła, jak łatwo się z nim rozmawia. Ani trochę nie dorastał do swojej mrocznej legendy. <br/>	– Proszę się częstować, panno Buchanan – ponownie wyrwał ją z zamyślenia ten sam głos, pół na pół rozbawiony i ironiczny. – Czy nie po to właśnie organizuje się takie spędy?<br/>	– Niech pan mi powie, ja jestem w tym zupełnie nowa.<br/>	– Na pewno? Dotarły do mnie plotki, że lubi pani gotować.<br/>	Bella Brae zerknęła na niego kontrolnie. Rzucił tę aluzję z tak kamienną twarzą, że nie zdołała powstrzymać kolejnego wybuchu śmiechu – ryzykując, że znowu ściągnie na siebie uwagę nieprzychylnej publiczności.<br/>	– Jeśli jeszcze kiedyś pan zgłodnieje, zawsze może pan zwrócić się do mnie – zaproponowała z wesołym błyskiem w oku. – Proszę tylko zabrać ze sobą kociołek, pod tym względem nie jestem zbyt dobrze wyposażona.<br/>	– O nie, dzisiaj ja zapraszam – skontrował, szerokim gestem wskazując bogato zastawiony stół. – Może nie mamy w ofercie haggisa, ale zapewniam, że znajdzie pani w dzisiejszym menu kilka niespodzianek.<br/>	Dręczona rozmaitymi dysfunkcjami natury psychofizycznej młoda bibliotekarka do tej pory najmniej interesowała się oferowanym w zamku jedzeniem. Nigdy nie miała apetytu. Posiłki albo omijała, albo przeczekiwała. Pod czujnym spojrzeniem dyrektora wreszcie zainteresowała się tym, co ma przed sobą. Kierowała się bardziej nosem niż okiem, gdy pośród znanych już potraw odkrywała domowe smaki. Wypatrzyła zupę z porów i scotch broth, a także większą niż zwykle różnorodność szkockich pie’ów. Posłała dyrektorowie spojrzenie spod wysoko uniesionych w zdumieniu brwi.<br/>	– Teraz już musi pani coś zjeść – stwierdził. – Nikt inny się nie odważy. Tylko koniecznie proszę zostawić sobie miejsce na deser.<br/>	Bella Brae posłuchała dobrej rady i nie pożałowała, gdy na świeżych talerzach pojawiły się ciasta z bakaliami, puddingi, shortbread i…<br/>	– Cranachan! – rzuciła uradowana Bella Brae z jeszcze cięższym akcentem niż kiedykolwiek. – Uwielbiam! Zawsze przygotowuję cranachan na święto zbiorów. To znaczy… Przygotowywałam.<br/>	– Więc proszę się nie krępować.<br/>	– Pan też musi spróbować, koniecznie!<br/>	– Być może się skuszę.<br/>	Podczas gdy panna Buchanan po raz pierwszy odkrywała uroki przepysznej zamkowej kuchni, w głowie siedzącej bardzo daleko od niej Minerwy McGonagall, również szczyczącej się szkockim pochodzeniem, rodziło się coraz więcej pytań. Ze zdumieniem rozpoznawała regionalne niespodzianki, bo o ile za rządów Dumbledore'a kuchnia fusion była czymś zupełnie zwyczajnym, tak nieznoszący udziwnień, konserwatywny Snape wprowadził w szkole najnudniejsze menu w historii, skupiając się na wartościach odżywczych i analizach dietetycznych. Kolejny raz tego wieczoru spojrzała w stronę dyrektorskiego tronu i zszokowana zobaczyła rozgadaną, roześmianą, umazaną malinami Bellę Brae oraz Severusa, który wcale nie patrzył na nią chłodno ani z przyganą. O nie, profesor McGonagall bardzo nie spodobało się to, co zobaczyła w jego oczach. To nie tylko mu nie pasowało, ale dodatkowo wprowadzało jeszcze większy zamęt.<br/>	– Myślisz, że ją otruł? – szepnęła nieoczekiwanie pani Pomfrey prosto do ucha wicedyrektorki.<br/>	– Kto? Kogo? – Wyrwana z zamyślenia nie potrafiła połączyć faktów.<br/>	– Bellę. Mówiła, że podawał jej jakieś eliksiry, nie pamiętasz? Kto wie, czym ją wtedy napoił. Chyba wywarem z blekotu albo esencją szaleństwa.<br/>	– Nie opowiadaj głupot, Poppy.<br/>	– A jak to inaczej wytłumaczysz? Ta biedna dziewczyna całkiem zwariowała, co ona robi?<br/>	Minerwa była bardziej ciekawa uczuć drugiej strony – co miał z tego Snape? Dlaczego od samego początku kręcił się wokół bibliotekarki? Co nim kierowało? Wyłącznie czysta złośliwość? Jeśli tak, wyrażał to w dziwny sposób… Tradycyjnym szkockim deserem.<br/>	Bo taki sam, rozgrzebany cranachan stał również tuż przy łokciu Snape’a, który – jak Minerwa długo go znała – chyba nigdy nie skalał się publicznym spożywaniem słodyczy.<br/>– Idę tam – zdecydowała nagle Poppy. – Ktoś musi to przerwać.<br/>Nie zwlekając ani chwili, ruszyła w stronę Belli Brae. Rozbawiona i zarumieniona bibliotekarka wydawała się zdumiona, że oto nadszedł czas na koncert. Zastanawiała się, jakim cudem odświętny wieczór minął tak szybko… A później spojrzała na dyrektora i wszystko zrozumiała.<br/>– Już idę, Poppy – powiedziała, pośpiesznie wstając. Czerwone policzki na jej twarzy płonęły niczym maliny wśród bitej śmietany w napoczętym cranachanie. – Przepraszam, zagapiłam się.<br/>Profesor Flitwick również na nią czekał, podobnie zniecierpliwiony. Pani Pomfrey podała jej nuty, które Bella Brae natychmiast upuściła. Stojąca w pierwszym rzędzie chóru Luna Lovegood schyliła się, żeby je podnieść. Bibliotekarka posłała jej uśmiech, który został ochoczo odwzajemniony.<br/>– Dziękuję. <br/>– To pewnie dreszczółki – stwierdziła rozmarzonym głosem Krukonka. – Ich jad powoduje drżenie rąk. Żerują w gałęziach jemioły, a pani ostatnio sporo jej zbierała, prawda? Lepiej niech pani posmaruje na noc ręce śluzem ognistego ślimaka – doradziła fachowo.<br/>– Ja… Dobrze, tak właśnie zrobię – wyjąkała oszołomiona panna Buchanan.<br/>W końcu zdołała nad sobą zapanować i reszta koncertu przebiegła bez kolejnych potknięć. Profesor Flitwick akompaniował, Bella Brae przewracała dla niego nuty oraz wspierała śpiewające dzieciaki w trudniejszych muzycznie momentach. Cała wprost jaśniała wśród światełek i elfiego pyłku – doskonale świadoma, że wykonała dobrą robotę… Tak samo jak tego, że dyrektor ani na moment nie zdejmuje z niej uważnego spojrzenia. Uśmiechała się do siebie, do niego i do całego świata, śpiewając wraz z uczniami ostatnią kolędę:</p><p>God rest ye, merry Gentlemen,<br/>Let nothing you dismay,<br/>For Jesus Christ our Saviour<br/>Was born upon this Day.<br/>To save poor souls from Satan's power,<br/>Which long time had gone astray.<br/>Oh, tidings of comfort and joy<br/>Comfort and joy.<br/>Oh tidings of comfort and joy</p><p> </p><p>Występ był udany.<br/>Cały wieczór był wspaniały.<br/>Bella Brae zasnęła tej nocy bez najmniejszego problemu, nie musiała nawet leczyć bezsenności, snując się po korytarzach. Dostała od losu wszystko, czego tylko mogła oczekiwać – a nawet więcej.</p><p>***</p><p>	Kolejny poranek w Szkocji wstał piękny, rześki i słoneczny, jednak ciemne chmury na horyzoncie nie pozostawiały wątpliwości, że wkrótce zamkowe błonia pokryją się świeżą warstwą śniegu. W szkole od samego rana trwał wzmożony ruch. Uczniowie pakowali kufry, a następnie z hałasem targali je na dziedziniec, gdzie czekały zaprzęgnięte powozy. Bella Brae nie miała tego dnia żadnych obowiązków, ale mimo to wstała wcześnie, żeby popatrzeć na testrale. Niezmiernie rzadko miała okazję podziwiać te majestatyczne stworzenia, z którymi czuła osobliwą wspólnotę dusz. Podeszła do jednego z nich i czule pogładziła długą, obciągniętą workowata skórą szyję. Błoniaste skrzydła zafalowały nerwowo, ale się nie wystraszyła. Wyszeptała kilka śpiewanych słów, które podziałały na testrala uspokajająco. <br/>	Profesor McGonagall przyglądała się bibliotekarce spod zmarszczonych brwi, gdy skreślała kolejne nazwiska na długiej liście uczniów wyjeżdżających na ferie do domu. Równie dobrze mogła sobie to podarować, skoro zamek opuszczali wszyscy, ale zwyciężyło stare przyzwyczajenie połączone z wrodzonym perfekcjonizmem. Jakiś wyjątkowo nieogarnięty Gryfon zawsze mógł się zgubić – i co wtedy? Na pewno byłby zachwycony świętami z dyrektorem…<br/>	Minerwa nadal nie wiedziała, co ma myśleć o ostatnim popisie Snape’a, ale wcale jej się to wszystko nie podobało. Tak samo zachowanie Belli Brae, która powinna mieć dość instynktu samozachowawczego, żeby trzymać się z dala od kogoś, kogo towarzystwa nie jest w stanie znieść żaden przyzwoity czarodziej. To było kompletnie niepojęte.<br/>	Severus również był obecny na odprawie. Stał u szczytu schodów prowadzących do zamku – ciemna plama na nieskazitelnie białym, zimowym krajobrazie. Czarna skaza na honorze szkoły. Co za wymowna metafora. Obszerna peleryna wznosiła się wokół niego na wietrze niczym mroczne skrzydła. W zasadzie z pewnej odległości całkiem przypominał wychudzonego testrala. Może właśnie dlatego panna Buchanan miała do niego taką słabość?<br/>	– Wesołych świąt, Bello. – Poppy zatrzymała się przy bibliotekarce i uściskała ją, całując w oba zarumienione od mrozu policzki. – Dbaj o siebie, kochanie, i… Uważaj, dobrze?<br/>	– Dziękuję i nawzajem – odpowiedziała z uśmiechem. – Będę niecierpliwie czekać na wasz powrót.<br/>	– No to… raczej zrozumiałe – stwierdziła pani Pomfrey enigmatycznie. Nie zdołała powstrzymać czujnego spojrzenia, które posłała w stronę drzwi wejściowych do Hogwartu. – Ja na pewno wrócę jeszcze przed sylwestrem, możemy się wtedy umówić na herbatę.<br/>	– Bardzo chętnie. <br/>	Minerwa McGonagall również skinęła im głową, ale nie miała czasu na pogawędkę. Zdyscyplinowani uczniowie Gryffindoru najszybciej uwinęli się z pakowaniem, więc opiekunka Domu wsiadała właśnie do powozu i udawała się na dworzec wraz z ostatnimi podopiecznymi. Profesor Sprout też zgarniała do pojazdu resztki swojego przychówku. Mijając pannę Buchanan, poklepała ją serdecznie po ramieniu, wymieniając z Poppy zatroskane spojrzenie.<br/>– Wszystko będzie dobrze – zapewniła nie wiadomo kogo. – To tylko kilka dni.<br/>– Do tego bardzo krótkich – zgodziła się z nią wesoło Bella Brae. – Jak to w zimie.<br/>– Tak, tak. – Pokiwała głową pielęgniarka, nagle jakby bardziej blada. – Króciutkie dni i bardzo długie noce. <br/>– Na szczęście mam swobodny dostęp do najciekawszego księgozbioru w całej magicznej Wielkiej Brytanii. Nie mam mam nawet szansy się nudzić. Zresztą, pani Pince wyznaczyła mi specjalne zadanie na czas ferii.<br/>– Owszem, słyszałam – przypomniała sobie Poppy. – Podobno coś niedobrego stało się z katalogiem w dziale numerologii współczesnej.<br/>Bella Brae pokiwała głową, wzdychając ciężko.<br/>– Niestety, z niewiadomego powodu zakradł się do niego kompletny chaos. Wszystkie zasoby trzeba skatalogować na nowo.<br/>– Pewnie uczniowie – zgadywała Pomona, nie patrząc w oczy młodszej koleżance. – Młodzieży zawsze żarty w głowach. <br/>– Spędzę w bibliotece długie godziny, zanim uda mi się to uporządkować – wyznała z żalem panna Buchanan.<br/>– Ale to… Dobrze, dobrze – stwierdziła Poppy. – Przecież kochasz swoją pracę. Pewnie wolałabyś wcale nie wychodzić z biblioteki.<br/>– To prawda!<br/>– I może tak właśnie zrób – rzuciła prosto z serca Sprout, ale pani Pomfrey błyskawicznie ją zagłuszyła.<br/>– Na nas już czas, kochanie. Trzymaj się ciepło i nie przemęczaj za bardzo. A gdybyś czegoś pilnie potrzebowała, zawsze możesz wysłać do mnie sowę, nie krępuj się.<br/>Bella Brae z ulgą pożegnała starsze koleżanki. Sama nie wiedziała dlaczego, ale ich wypowiedzi (pełne ukrytych aluzji, których nie rozumiała) powoli zaczynały ją męczyć. Pomachała ręką do profesor Sinistry i Luny, które opuszczały zamek jako ostatnie, roztaczając wokół siebie aurę lekkiego nieuporządkowania, po czym sama również cofnęła się do wejścia.<br/>– Panno Buchanan – przywitał ją po swojemu dyrektor.<br/>Ostatnie powozy znikały za bramą ciągnięte powoli przez zaspy przez mroczne konie. Niebo ciemniało coraz bardziej, a w powietrzu zaczęły wirować płatki śniegu. Bella Brae zatrzymała się na schodach obok Severusa, przyglądając się refleksyjnie spokojnym, opustoszałym błoniom.<br/>– Tylko pani i ja zasypani w zamku na końcu świata – zwrócił się do niej z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. – Co za interesujący zwrot akcji, nie uważa pani, panno Buchanan?<br/>Śnieg sypał mocniej, jakby specjalnie na jego życzenie. Porywisty wiatr igrał z czarną peleryną i rudymi włosami. Cokolwiek by nie powiedzieć, te święta w Hogwarcie miały być inne niż wszystkie poprzednie.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Sabat Yule</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zmrożony śnieg wesoło chrzęścił pod stopami Belli Brae, gdy zmierzała w stronę Zakazanego Lasu. Dyrektor wielokrotnie wygłaszał nieprzychylne uwagi na temat tych wycieczek, ale tym razem nie wybierała się nigdzie w nocy. Dzień był piękny, jasny, a słońce miało górować nad Hogwartem jeszcze przez dobre kilka godzin. Panna Buchanan się nie bała. Miała przy sobie różdżkę, którą znowu mogła się swobodnie posługiwać, oraz rytualny sierp wykonany z czystego srebra... O tym narzędziu dyrektor nie wiedział – na swoje własne szczęście. Na pewno by mu się to nie spodobało, biorąc pod uwagę niedawny wypadek z nożyczkami. Dyrektor nie znał się na Starej Magii, zapewne czuł przed nią nieuzasadnione obawy – jak każdy mężczyzna – a w związku z tym uznałby sierp za niebezpieczną broń i spróbowałby go jej odebrać. Niedoczekanie! Czego wówczas używałaby do ścinania roślin?</p><p>Bella Brae minęła domek gajowego zdziwiona widokiem dymu unoszącego się z komina. Wbrew słowom dyrektora ktoś jeszcze został w zamku... Ale być może w jego oczach klucznik nie uchodził za ważną personę. Tak samo pan Filch, który nawet w święta trwał na posterunku, nie został zaliczony w poczet istotnych mieszkańców.</p><p>Szkocka wędrowniczka oddychała głęboko, z rozkoszą wciągając do płuc mroźne powietrze. Policzki szczypały, nos zabarwił się na piękny malinowy kolor, ale mimo to zima nie była jej straszna. Schowane pod wełnianą czapką włosy zapewniały dodatkową izolację, a jej płaszcz został podbity ciepłym, baranim futerkiem. Bella Brae pochodziła z wysokich gór, gdzie zdążyła zaprzyjaźnić się z chłodem. Lubiła zimę na równi z każdą inną porą roku i radośnie korzystała z jej uroków. Nazbierała w tym sezonie sporo jemioły, jednak nadal nie miała dość. Odmiana porastająca drzewa w imponującym lesie wokół Hogwartu była inna: dorodna i wręcz naelektryzowana pierwotną magią. Złote gałęzie mogły służyć do tylu wspaniałych rzeczy... Szkoda, że mugolskie i czarodziejskie przesądy zupełnie je zbanalizowały.</p><p>Panna Buchanan wędrowała zimowymi ścieżkami z coraz cięższym koszykiem przewieszonym przez ramię, dopóki wokół nie zaczęło się robić szarawo. Po spacerze, ku swojemu zdumieniu, poczuła głód, więc skierowała się prosto do swojej kwatery. Wielka jadalnia została zamknięta na czas przerwy świątecznej, posiłki ponownie można było zamawiać bezpośrednio do pokojów. Bella Brae właśnie tak zrobiła, w czasie oczekiwania na posiłek rozpalając w kominku. Gdy ogień wesoło buzował, dorzuciła do niego pęczek suszonych ziół i w kwaterze rozniósł się przyjemny, ziołowy zapach.</p><p>Skrzat pojawił się kwadrans później. Postawił przed nią gorącą zupę i podgrzewane naczynie z grzybowym risotto. Panna Buchanan nalała do filiżanki herbatę z eleganckiego imbryczka,po czym zabrała się za jedzenie.</p><p>***</p><p>Severus siedział w swoim gabinecie nad kubkiem popołudniowej kawy. Czytał książkę, usilnie ignorując pomrukiwania portretu Dumbledore'a, który od pewnego czasu usiłował zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę. Dopiero gdy uświadomił sobie, że po raz piąty bez zrozumienia czyta ten sam akapit, skapitulował.</p><p>– Wiem, co mam zrobić – rzucił oschle, nie odwracając się. – Nie wiem tylko jak.</p><p>– Och, drogi chłopcze, jestem przekonany, że człowiek obdarzony tak wielkim potencjałem intelektualnym...</p><p>– Nikt nie ma pojęcia, gdzie ukrywa się smarkacz. Czy mam się teleportować w losowo wybrane na mapie punkty, licząc, że dopisze mi szczęście? To absurd!</p><p>– Rokujący jednak lepiej niż bezczynność.</p><p>– Ciągłe opady śniegu nie ułatwiają sprawy – usprawiedliwiał się w dalszym ciągu Snape. – Jeżeli gówniarz ma choć trochę oleju w głowie, siedzi pod dachem i nie wyściubia stamtąd nosa. Jak mam go znaleźć w tych okolicznościach?</p><p>– Być może Tom...</p><p>– Nie. – Severus ponownie nie dopuścił do głosu namalowanego poprzednika. – Gdyby Czarny Pan o czymkolwiek wiedział, nie zachowałby tej informacji dla siebie. Niekoniecznie słynie z dyskrecji czy subtelności. Organizowałby teraz desant wszystkich podręcznych Śmierciożerców, włącznie ze mną, naturalnie, przecież akurat mam ferie.</p><p>– Severusie, nadal myślę, że...</p><p>– Dość – warknął, tracąc resztki cierpliwości. – Nie zamierzam tolerować podobnego traktowania. Jeśli to się powtórzy, sprawię sobie pod choinkę nowe zasłony i dobrze wiem, gdzie trafią.</p><p>Po raz pierwszy obejrzał się na portret. Dumbledore, martwy generał ruchu oporu, nie patrzył na niego z wyrzutem, tylko malującą się na twarzy, irytującą troską. To było jeszcze gorsze. Najpierw naciskał, doprowadzając go do szału, a później udawał szlachetne niewiniątko – identycznie jak za życia.</p><p>– Albusie, misja zostanie doprowadzona do końca – odezwał się spokojniejszym tonem. – Ale nawet ja potrzebuję czasem chwili oddechu.</p><p>– W porządku. – Malowany dyrektor również spokorniał. – Zostawię cię w takim razie. – Podniósł się z fotela, zamierzając najwyraźniej opuścić ramy obrazu. Po raz pierwszy, odkąd znalazł się na płótnie. – Słyszałem, że książka Rity otrzymała status potrójnego bestsellera i z tej okazji w księgarni na Pokątnej zawiesili mój honorowy portret. Chyba warto go odwiedzić, rozprostować nieco stare kości.</p><p>– Baw się dobrze, Albusie.</p><p>– Wzajemnie, mój drogi. Wesołych świąt!</p><p>„Yhm", mruknął ponuro Severus w myślach. „Wesołe jak zawsze, od tylu już lat... Pieprzone szczęście".</p><p>Wrócił do lektury, ale nie na długo. Wkrótce kominek w jego gabinecie zaczął potwornie kopcić, wyrzucając z siebie kłęby cuchnącego spalonym zielskiem dymu. Severus rozkaszlał się, zanim zdołał sięgnąć po różdżkę.</p><p>– Co do...</p><p>Nie dokończył, bo w jego umyśle natychmiast pojawiło się jedyne racjonalne wyjaśnienie obłąkanej sytuacji. Oczyścił pomieszczenie z dymu, po czym sięgnął po proszek Fiuu i wrzucił garść do kominka.</p><p>Panna Buchanan nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy pojawił się w jej kwaterze. Stała w otwartym na oścież oknie, wymachując nad głową kraciastym szalem w bezskutecznej próbie pozbycia się śmierdzących oparów.</p><p>– Mogłem się domyślić – powiedział jedwabistym tonem, anonsując swoje przybycie.</p><p>Osmolona i rozczochrana Bella Brae spojrzała na niego z wyraźną ulgą. Kto jak kto, ale dyrektor sprawdzał się w kryzysowych sytuacjach.</p><p>– I najwyraźniej pan to zrobił, skoro tak szybko pan się tutaj znalazł – odpowiedziała bystro. – Skąd pan wiedział, że to ja?</p><p>– Jak wspomniałem, panno Buchanan, jedynie pani poza mną znajduje się w zamku.</p><p>– Oraz pan Filch – zauważyła.</p><p>– Jednak pan Filch nie wykazuje tak charakterystycznej dla pani skłonność do wywoływania katastrof. Co się stało tym razem?</p><p>– Próbowałam aromaterapii... I przesadziłam z dawką.</p><p>– Jak widać.</p><p>Severus już rzucał niewerbalnie podstawowe zaklęcia, z którymi dobrze się zaprzyjaźnił przez lata kariery mistrza eliksirów: likwidacja zadymienia, oczyszczenie powietrza, pomiar skażenia, ogólna dezynfekcja pomieszczenia. Dodatkowo wygasił ogień na kominku i z zainteresowaniem pochylił się nad paleniskiem. Po chwili wydobył z popiołów pęczek na wpół spalonych ziół.</p><p>– Biała szałwia, lawenda, wrzos – rozpoznał bez trudu, imponując towarzyszce swoim znawstwem. – Jakiego demona usiłowała się pani pozbyć, panno Buchanan? Czyżby mnie? – Ton brzmiał złośliwie, jednak sam dyrektor wyglądał na raczej rozbawionego. – A to ciekawe... Werbena?</p><p>Bella Brae spłonęła ceglastym rumieńcem.</p><p>– Tylko dlatego, że zabrakło mi słodkiej trawy. Nie miałam na myśli... nic niemądrego – zapewniła szybko.</p><p>– Pokładam ufność, że naprawdę tak było – nie podarował sobie kolejnego komentarza, posyłając w niebyt nieszczęsne rośliny. – Poza tym zioła nie zostały właściwie zasuszone, stąd wziął się cały ten dym. Następnym razem proszę zwrócić się do mnie, mam magazyn składników do wyłącznej dyspozycji.</p><p>– Dobrze, dziękuję.</p><p>Udręczona panna Buchanan odwróciła się, żeby zamknąć okno i jednocześnie uniknąć jego szacującego wzroku. Zarzuciła szal na ramiona, odetchnęła głęboko kilka razy, a gdy odzyskała równowagę, zwróciła się ku niemu ze swoim zwykłym, swobodnym uśmiechem.</p><p>– Bardzo przepraszam, panie dyrektorze. To wszystko tak nagle wymknęło się spod kontroli...</p><p>Severus stał przy kominku, od niechcenia bawiąc się różdżką i rozglądając się po kobiecej kwaterze, w której pojawiła się nowa dawka magiczno-baśniowych bibelotów. Nad parapetem kołysała się kolekcja łapaczy snów podobnych do tego, który panna Buchanan osobiście zawiesiła w jego gabinecie, nad stołem – wielki stroik z ozdobionych wstążkami i suszonymi owocami gałązek jemioły. Bella Brae musiała mieć mnóstwo wolnego czasu, skoro poświęcała się tylu różnym robótkom.</p><p>– Cóż, mogę powiedzieć? – westchnął niemal teatralnie Snape. – Widocznie źle oceniłem sytuację, a pani przydałoby się jeszcze kilka lekcji.</p><p>– Zapewne tak.</p><p>– Tymczasem proszę uważać z tą swoją Starą Magią, bo jak tak dalej pójdzie, pani sama może nie doczekać starości.</p><p>– Wezmę to pod uwagę.</p><p>– Zalecam tak zrobić, a ja w tym czasie roześlę skrzaty z kontrolą do aktualnie nieużywanych pomieszczeń, które mogła pani skazić. To stary zamek, w dodatku wielokrotnie magicznie przemodelowywany. Przewody kominowe płatają figle.</p><p>Odwrócił się na pięcie z zamiarem opuszczenia jej prywatnej kwatery, jednak wtedy Bella Brae znalazła w sobie dość odwagi, żeby zadać długo powstrzymywane pytanie.</p><p>– Tak sobie pomyślałam... – zaczęła i niemal natychmiast urwała.</p><p>Severus zatrzymał się w drodze do drzwi. Nie zachęcał jej ani przesadnie nie zniechęcał. Po prostu czekał na rozwój sytuacji.</p><p>– Pomyślałam... Oczywiście to nie jest nic takiego i jeśli nie ma pan ochoty, to naturalnie zrozumiem, ale gdyby jednak...</p><p>– Panno Buchanan, proszę jaśniej.</p><p>Odetchnęła głośno, splatając dłonie za plecami i uciekając przed nim wzrokiem.</p><p>– Są święta, a w takim czasie nikt nie powinien być sam, prawda? Dlatego zastanawiałam się, czy... Skoro już znajdujemy się tutaj razem...</p><p>Przewrócił oczami, więc Bella Brae w końcu, w przyspieszonym tempie, znalazła odpowiednie słowa:</p><p>– Chciałam zapytać, czy zechciałby pan zjeść ze mną świąteczny obiad dwudziestego piątego grudnia?</p><p>– Panno Buchanan, nie jestem człowiekiem, który specjalnie wysoko ceni sobie celebrację.</p><p>– Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, ale mimo wszystko... tak jakby... – zaplątała się znowu. – Zimowe przesilenie to ważne wydarzenie, które uroczyście świętowano w wielu kulturach.</p><p>– I które już miało miejsce dwa dni temu – wytknął jej Snape.</p><p>– Nie według tutejszej tradycji, prawda?</p><p>Zastanowił się przez moment. Nie bardzo miał chęć... Ale ku swojemu zdumieniu odkrył, że nie jest również nastawiony całkiem nieprzychylnie. Spędził już jedną ucztę u boku Belli Brae (a nawet dwie, jeśli się nad tym zastanowić), co mu szkodziło zrobić to ponownie? Była sympatyczną, wesołą towarzyszką, a on i tak nie miał innych planów... Bo jak, gdzie i z kim?</p><p>– Nie jestem pewien, czy warto otwierać jadalnię tylko dla nas dwojga – poszukał wygodnego wykrętu.</p><p>– W tym zamku znajduje się mnóstwo sal i salek. – Zdeterminowana Szkotka wykazywała tendencję przeciwną. – Gotowaliśmy już razem w pracowni eliksirów... I nawet biblioteka się nada.</p><p>– W takim razie zgoda, panno Buchanan. Jeśli tak pani na tym zależy, spędzę z panią świąteczny wieczór.</p><p>– Dziękuję, to wiele dla mnie znaczy.</p><p>– A zatem do zobaczenia. Proszę postarać się do tego czasu nie puścić zamku z dymem. Byłoby szkoda.</p><p>Bella Brae z uśmiechem odprowadziła go do drzwi i pożegnała. Później oparła się o nie, przykładając dłonie do rozpalonych policzków, które zawsze ją zdradzały. Sama nie wiedziała, co jej przyszło do głowy, ale najwyraźniej podziałało. Naprawdę nie chciała spędzać świąt w samotności.</p><p>***</p><p>Severus wprawdzie się tego spodziewał – przecież sam zaprosił swojego gościa – jednak nadal czuł się niekomfortowo, gdy profesor Binns nagle przenikał przez drzwi do jego gabinetu.</p><p>– O tak, znakomicie rozumiem pańskie poruszenie, drogi kolego – zaczął duch pojednawczym tonem, gdy bez większego trudu rozszyfrował jego minę. – Sam długo nie potrafiłem się przyzwyczaić, ale cóż... Nie bardzo mam wybór. Pragnę również na samym wstępie się usprawiedliwić: w ten uroczysty czas nie przybywam bez stosownego, kulturowo usankcjonowanego i podyktowanego moim głębokim szacunkiem podarku. Niestety, tak jak poprzednim razem, musi pan udać się po niego osobiście do mojego gabinetu. Jak to się mówi, zupełnie nie mam rąk, żeby samodzielnie go panu dostarczyć.</p><p>– Ależ nie trzeba było, profesorze.</p><p>– Naturalnie, że trzeba! Tego wszak wymaga dobre wychowanie, jak i uświęcona tradycja – podkreślił Binns, z metafizycznym wdziękiem i lekkością zajmując miejsce naprzeciwko dyrektora.</p><p>– Ja z kolei nalegam, aby profesor dłużej się tym nie kłopotał – rzucił Severus kurtuazyjnie. – Dzisiaj ja zapraszam.</p><p>Wstał zza biurka i podszedł do barku. Profesor Binns śledził kolegę głodnym wzrokiem, za którym podążało też ciche westchnienie rozmarzenia.</p><p>– Dyrektorze, mimo że doceniam gest, obawiam się, że zachodzą tutaj znane nam obu trudności natury technicznej, a owe całkowicie uniemożliwiają spożycie...</p><p>– Owszem, wziąłem to pod uwagę. Muszę jednak wyznać, że jestem człowiekiem ambitnym oraz niepoprawnym optymistą. W związku z powyższym lubię wierzyć, że nie ma rzeczy niemożliwych.</p><p>Snape wydobył ze swojego prywatnego zbioru butelkę, która nie mogła pochodzić z żadnej znanej destylarni. Wyróżniało ją brązowe szkło laboratoryjne oraz etykieta opisana jego odręcznym, cienkim i strzelistym charakterem pisma. Ustawił na biurku dwie szklanki, odkorkował flaszkę. W gabinecie w jednej chwili rozszedł się intensywny aromat whisky, który wręcz drażnił nos. Severus przechylił butelkę i wydobył z niej... Nie płyn, ale i nie gaz. Z szyjki ni to wyciekła, ni to uniosła się delikatna substancja stanowiąca jakiś nowy, pośredni byt. Zaintrygowany profesor Binns pochylił się tak nisko, że nieświadomie przeniknął przez blat, choć zwykle bardzo się pilnował, uparcie zachowując pozory materialności w swoim życiu-nie-życiu.</p><p>– A cóż to, drogi kolego?</p><p>– Mój własny wynalazek. – Severus starał się panować nad głosem, ale wbrew jego intencjom przebijała w nim duma. – Oczywiście nie jest to gotowy produkt, zaledwie prototyp. Nie mogę jednak ruszyć dalej bez niezbędnych testów konsumenckich.</p><p>Przesunął jedną ze szklaneczek w bezpośredni zasięg nauczyciela historii. Plastyczna substancja falowała, dopasowując się do naczynia, ale pozostając w nim z pewnymi oporami. Natura badacza nakazała Binnsowi najpierw przeprowadzić podstawowe testy empiryczne. Obejrzał szklaneczkę z każdej strony (wliczając spód, o dziwo o wiele bardziej przystępny dla ducha), nasłuchiwał, czy być może wydaje jakieś interesujące dźwięki, w końcu powąchał... Gdy zaczerpnął oddech, lotna substancja wyfrunęła ze szklanki, przeniknęła przez jego widmowy nos, po czym w niewytłumaczalny sposób połączyła się z nadprzyrodzonym materiałem, z jakiego zbudowane było widmowe ciało ducha.</p><p>Oczy starego, od dawna martwego nauczyciela rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia, kiedy poczuł pierwszy od niemal wieku, zupełnie realny strzał alkoholu w organizmie, którego przecież nie posiadał.</p><p>– O! – wykrzyknął. – O, drogi kolego! – Snape mógłby przysiąc, że w oczach Binnsa pojawiły się łzy wyciśnięte przez źle wymierzoną moc whiskey albo... wzruszenie. – O, drogi dyrektorze!</p><p>– Czy pan coś czuje, profesorze? – zapytał z naukową ciekawością oraz piórem uniesionym nad świeżą kartą pergaminu, gotowy do zanotowania wszelkich przydatnych uwag.</p><p>– Czy czuję? – rozchichotał się Binns, gubiąc gdzieś swoją zwykłą, cokolwiek napuszoną powagę. – O, czuję dużo... Znacznie więcej niż za życia!</p><p>Mocne świństwo, ale dobre jak zaraza... Jeśli wybaczy pan mój angielski. Ale... Jak?! Jakim cudem zdołał pan tego dokonać?</p><p>Severus zanotował coś, uśmiechając się samym kącikiem ust.</p><p>– Powiedzmy, że posiadam pewien zestaw talentów, które sprawdzają się w szczególnych wypadkach.</p><p>- Toż to najprawdziwszy geniusz! Nie dziwię się, że wybrał pan specjalizację w miksturach. Pomysły takie jak ten nie zdarzają się codziennie, wymagają prawdziwego daru i drygu. Szczerze podziwiam, doprawdy! Niech to dunder świśnie, ja wręcz panu zazdroszczę! Czy ten cudowny płyn ma jakąś nazwę?</p><p>– Wciąż żadnej prawnie zastrzeżonej, ale... Myślę o nim jako o alkoplazmie.</p><p>– Piękna, iście poetycka nazwa! – pochwalił coraz bardziej rozochocony Binns. Uszczęśliwiony zamachał dłońmi nad szklanką, wprawiając alkoplazmę w ruch wirowy, a następnie kierując ją w stronę swoich ust i nosa. – Och, cudownie! Wprost wybornie!</p><p>Severus poruszył swoją własną szklanką, obejrzał ją pod światło i również powąchał. Na niego zapach nie podziałał aż tak szokująco. Już podczas poprzednich testów, które przeprowadzał na sobie, odkrył, że część preparatu działająca na duchu, przez niego po prostu przenikała na wylot bez jakichkolwiek interesujących efektów ubocznych.</p><p>– Czy dawka nie jest zbyt mocna? – zadał kolejne pytanie z przygotowanego wcześniej kwestionariusza.</p><p>– To raczej sprawa preferencji – stwierdził profesor. – Co kto lubi, drogi... najdroższy z drogich... przenajdroższy kolego!</p><p>Jednak coś w tonie jego głosu, w swoistej potoczystości przemowy oraz w swobodnym zachowaniu podpowiedziało Snape'owi, że dawka alkoholu jest zdecydowanie zbyt wielka. Podana w podobnych proporcjach śmiertelnikowi prawdopodobnie posłałaby na tamten świat statystycznego użytkownika... zwiększając tym samym potencjalny rynek zbytu na alkoplazmę. We wspaniałym wszechświecie Ślizgonów nic się nie marnowało.</p><p>A może nie?</p><p>Severus zaklął w duchu, gdy uświadomił sobie błąd, jaki popełnił. Upijając rozmówcę zbyt szybko, stracił szansę na przeprowadzenie dyskusji, do której poczęstunek miał stanowić zaledwie wstęp. Tymczasem profesor Binns wchłonął już całą zawartość szklanki i tęsknie spoglądał w stronę butelki. Gospodarz spełnił niewypowiedziane życzenie, hojnie napełniając naczynie. Prawa gościnności zobowiązują. Zakończył spisywanie pobieżnego raportu z pierwszego tekstu, zanotował na marginesie kilka dodatkowych uwag i postanowił czym prędzej przejść do meritum, zanim będzie za późno.</p><p>– Czy pamięta pan, profesorze, dlaczego zaprosiłem pana na dzisiejsze spotkanie? – zapytał uprzejmie.</p><p>– Tak, oczywiście. – Binns z rozkoszą wachlował się oparami metafizycznego alkoholu. – Magia bezróżdżkowa, temat rzeka!</p><p>– W zasadzie interesował mnie jeden, bardzo konkretny aspekt szerszego zagadnienia. Wyjaśniłem wszystko w notatce.</p><p>– Hm... Hm, tak. Już sobie przypominam.</p><p>Profesor Binns z pewnym trudem przywołał się do porządku. Uznał jednak rozsądnie, że nie ma nic za darmo i oto nadszedł ten moment, gdy powinien się odwdzięczyć, płacąc wiedzą za szczodry poczęstunek. Odchrząknął po raz ostatni, szykując się do wykładu.</p><p>– Na wstępie muszę zaznaczyć, że różdżkarstwo nie stanowi dziedziny, którą zgłębiałem ze szczególnym zainteresowaniem. Kojarzyła mi się zawsze z nieznośnie technicznymi szczegółami rzemiosła, a ja, drogi kolego, jestem urodzonym i wykształconym teoretykiem, nie praktykiem. Wolnym myślicielem, hi, hi, hi. Hm, no tak. Niewiele też mogę zrobić, będąc trwale uwięzionym w zamku, tak samo zresztą jak pan. Odbyłem jednak kwerendę biblioteczną, wnikliwie zbadałem źródła, a także uruchomiłem te kontakty w świecie uniwersyteckim, jakie mi jeszcze pozostały. Nie było to łatwe, musiałem korzystać z asysty niekoniecznie skorych do współpracy uczniów. Listę wybranych publikacji, które polecam pańskiej uwadze, znajdzie pan na moim biurku. Podobnie jak skromny, świąteczny podarek. Zapraszam w dogodnym dla pana terminie. Jestem zawsze obecny, nie mam innych towarzyskich powinności.</p><p>– Czuję się wielce zobowiązany. – Severus skłonił lekko głowę. – A jak w skrócie prezentują się wnioski?</p><p>– Jeżeli chodzi o założenia a priori, oczywiście miał pan rację. Magia bezróżdżkowa jest ową pierwotną, podstawową zasadą, o której zapomnieliśmy. Pierwszym źródłem mocy, wspólnym dla nas wszystkich.</p><p>– Ale? – wtrącił Snape, dobrze przeczuwając wystąpienie drobnego spójnika, który zmieniał cały sens.</p><p>– Nikt nie potrafi korzystać z owego dobrodziejstwa w pełnym zakresie. Oduczyliśmy się tego. Drobne sztuczki, proste zaklęcia, spontaniczne wyładowania w młodszym wieku. To wszystko, co nam zostało. Po mugolskiej stronie sprawa będzie dotyczyć oczywiście zielarek i znachorek, którym poświęciliśmy taki wiele uwagi podczas minionych dyskusji. My, czarodzieje, kompletnie uzależniliśmy się od różdżek. Jeżeli mam być szczery, naprawdę mnie to uderzyło. Nie spodziewałem się, że jest aż tak źle... Oddaliśmy się nowemu systemowi praktycznie bez walki.</p><p>– A jak to działa w drugą stronę? Czy miał pan szczęście cokolwiek na ten temat odkryć? – naciskał Severus.</p><p>– Wszystko znajdzie pan w moich zapiskach, jednak już sam zdrowy rozsądek bezsprzecznie podsuwa panu odpowiedź, drogi kolego.</p><p>– To znaczy?</p><p>Binns spojrzał na niego poważnie spoza alkoholowych oparów.</p><p>– Skoro różdżki mogą wspierać magię, to mogą ją z równą skutecznością zablokować. Wszystko zależy od ustawionych odgórnie parametrów. Jesteśmy sterowani na każdym kroku. To potworne odkrycie.</p><p>Sekrety, różdżki, pierwotna magia.</p><p>Severus pomyślał o niepozornej pannie Buchanan: śpiewającej swoje ballady, haftującej serwetki i splatającej wieńce z ostrokrzewu. Jak bardzo Bella Brae różniła się od tego, jakie sprawiała wrażenie? Ile przeżyła i ile wiedziała? Czy powiedziała mu wszystko? Z pewnością nie. Ale gdyby nie ona, nigdy nie trafiłby na ślad... Czego właściwie? Czy można to nazwać powszechnym spiskiem? A może tylko ignorancją powiązaną z przywiązaniem do ustalonego od wieków porządku?</p><p>I jak bardzo osobliwy był fakt, że największa tajemnica panny Buchanan przypadkiem wiązała się z dziedziną, która tak bardzo interesowała Lorda Voldemorta, chociaż z zupełnie różnych powodów? Gdyby kiedykolwiek się dowiedział, jakie to wszystko jest tak naprawdę proste... Och, Severus już z daleka wyczuwał wszechogarniającą ironię. Czarny Pan poświęcił życie poszukiwaniu Najstarszej Różdżki, która – jeśli się nad tym zastanowić – nie miała żadnego znaczenia... ani tym bardziej legendarnej mocy. Lord Voldemort w swoim drugim życiu miał zostać pokonany przez tę samą magię.</p><p>Starą Magię.</p><p>***</p><p>Severus Snape od zawsze czuł pewien sentyment do biblioteki – uczucie zupełnie zrozumiałe w przypadku samotnego chłopca z problemami, który wyrósł na niewiele zdrowszego dorosłego mężczyznę. Ciche sanktuarium kojarzyło mu się ze spokojnymi godzinami spędzonymi na czytaniu lub odrabianiu lekcji – z dala od nieprzyjaznych kolegów czekających za drzwiami – oraz ze zdobywaniem wiedzy umożliwiającej skok w sztywnej społecznej hierarchii. Dzięki książkom wyrwał się z błędnego koło biedy i patologii... Nawet jeśli z własnej woli trafił później o wiele gorzej.</p><p>Mimo wszystko nigdy nie poczuł w bibliotece tak intymnej, domowej atmosfery jak w chwili, gdy stawił się tam na spotkanie z Bellą Brae.</p><p>Pod nieobecność pani Pince w bibliotece panował artystyczny rozgardiasz podążający krok w krok za jej nową protegowaną. Wyciągnięte z podręcznego katalogu szuflady zajmowały cały kontuar, na stoliczku obok wyrastały wieże zbudowane z książek oddanych przez uczniów tuż przed wyjazdem do domów, ale nadal nieuporządkowanych. Przy drzwiach znajdowała się najświeższa porcja czarodziejskiej prasy, którą najprawdopodobniej dostarczono poprzedniego dnia wieczorem. Zgrabnie zapakowane gazety czekały na swoją kolej – jak i wszystko inne.</p><p>Tymczasem Bella Brae zapalała kolorowe lampiony przypominające miniaturowe szopki bożonarodzeniowe, które wcześniej umieściła na środku zaaranżowanego przez siebie stolika. Znajdował się idealnie w centrum głównego pomieszczenia rozległej biblioteki, w bezpiecznej odległości od książek i innych wrażliwych sprzętów. Stolik został nakryty zielonym obrusem i udekorowany świerkowymi gałęziami, z kolei znajdujące się przy talerzach serwetki panna Buchanan poskładała w choinki i gwiazdy betlejemskie. Prawdziwa artystka w swoim fachu.</p><p>– Wesołych świąt! – Uśmiechnęła się na jego widok. – Mam nadzieję, że nie przesadziłam? – zaniepokoiła się niemal w tym samym momencie. – Nie chciałam, żeby w ten wyjątkowy dzień wszystko wyglądało tak zwyczajnie...</p><p>– Nie spodziewałbym się po pani niczego innego, panno Buchanan.</p><p>Zaśmiała się, poprawiając opadające na oczy włosy. Jakby w kontrze do wymyślnie udekorowanej sali, sama Bella Brae nie zaszalała ze stylizacją. Miała na sobie prostą szatę i nieodłączny kraciasty szal spięty broszką z błękitnymi dzwoneczkami. Jej wzrok prześlizgnął się z Severusa wprost na sajgon rozpanoszony w bibliotece.</p><p>– Przepraszam za to. – Zakłopotana wskazała na rozgrzebane katalogi. Ostatecznie był dyrektorem szkoły i jej przełożonym, miał prawo wiedzieć, skąd wziął się ten potworny bałagan. – W wyniku jakiegoś uczniowskiego żartu rejestr biblioteczny znajduje się obecnie w tragicznym stanie. Pomieszanie z poplątaniem! Próbowałam przywrócić wpisy do oryginalnego stanu, ale żeby to zrobić, musiałbym nie opuszczać biblioteki aż do nowego roku.</p><p>– Rozumiem – rzucił krótko Snape.</p><p>Łatwo mógł sobie wyobrazić, komu zależało na tym, aby zatrzymać Bellę Brae bezpiecznie ukrytą w zaciszu biblioteki i jak najdalej od demonicznego dyrektora. Ten sam ktoś widocznie zapomniał, że drzwi otwierają się z obu stron: Snape sam mógł tam w każdej chwili zajrzeć.</p><p>Co też właśnie uczynił.</p><p>Samotna panna Buchanan szczerze ucieszyła się ze spotkania. Z przyjemnością i bez zachęty streściła mu postęp prac w zakresie ogarniania chaosu, opowiedziała o tym, czym się zajmowała od początku ferii, a także tuż przed jego przyjściem. Opisała mu nowości wśród bibliotecznych zasobów na wypadek, gdyby chciał je obejrzeć, coś wypożyczyć albo zgłosić uwagi. Nie musiała dodawać, jak bardzo lubi swoją pracę – cała aż promieniowała poczuciem misji. Z uprzejmości obejrzał wszystko, co zechciała mu pokazać, zanim w końcu zaprowadziła go do stolika.</p><p>– A pan, panie dyrektorze? – zapytała zaciekawiona, kiedy z kurtuazją odsunął dla niej krzesło, żeby mogła spocząć jako pierwsza. – Jak spędza pan przerwę od zajęć?</p><p>– Leniwie – odpowiedział, unosząc w oszczędnym uśmiechu tylko jeden kącik ust. – Planowałem spędzić ten czas w pracowni, ale zamówione składniki eliksirów nie dotarły w zapowiadanym terminie. Dopóki ich nie dostanę, jestem uziemiony.</p><p>– Może dobrze się złożyło? Tak dużo pan pracuje, powinien pan czasem odpoczywać.</p><p>– Tak jak pani ma to w zwyczaju? – zagadnął niespodziewanie, pochylając się ku niej nad stolikiem.</p><p>Bella Brae uciekła wzrokiem w bok, pozornie skupiona na poprawianiu artystycznie poskładanych serwetek. Severus dopiero wtedy zauważył, że obrus jest ręcznie wyszywany i na pewno nie należy do szkolnego wyposażenia.</p><p>– Co ma pan na myśli? – Udała, że nie rozumie.</p><p>– Dotarły do mnie słuchy, że ktoś od samego rana regularnie zaglądał do zamkowej kuchni, korygując przygotowane przeze mnie menu. Czy otrzymałem prawdziwe informacje?</p><p>Rumiane policzki potwierdziły jego przypuszczenia prędzej niż słowa.</p><p>– Lubię gotować, uprzedzałam pana. Uznałam jednak, że zajmowanie po raz kolejny pana pracowni nie jest dobrym pomysłem. A skoro szkoła jest pusta, a moja obecność nie sprawiała skrzatom wielkiego problemu... Zapragnęłam wnieść osobisty wkład do dzisiejszej kolacji. Przygotowałam swoją wersję cranachana, ponieważ zauważyłam, że ostatnio przypadł panu do smaku. Ja robię znacznie lepszy.</p><p>– Cóż, przekonamy się.</p><p>Nie kłamała. Panna Buchanan wkładała serce we wszystko, co robiła – i to było widać... Nie tylko w krwawym sosie malinowym. Koniec końców Severus spędził z nią kolejny miły, niezobowiązujący wieczór, na którym cieniem położył się tylko jeden moment.</p><p>Ten, w którym postanowił zapytać o różdżki.</p><p>Bella Brae od razu posmutniała, gdy przypomniał jej o rodzicach.</p><p>– Powiedziałam panu wszystko, co wiem, dyrektorze. Nawet więcej, niż dyktował instynkt samozachowawczy – odezwała się dopiero po dłuższej chwili, grzebiąc widelcem w smętnych resztkach deseru. – Przedstawiciele ministerstwa zjawili się w naszym domu ponownie tuż po ataku. Podobno z uwagi na bezpieczeństwo, ale wykorzystali to jako pretekst, by ponownie przetrząsnąć nasze rzeczy. Zabrali nawet luźne notatki i szkice artykułów... A co dopiero różdżki! Prototypy od początku były własnością rządu. Nic nie mogliśmy zrobić.</p><p>– Czy to znaczy, że pani rodzice nie uczestniczyli w procesie ich powstawania?</p><p>– Ależ tak, ktoś musiał określić konkretne wymogi. Niestety, ich ciężka praca przepadła. Jeśli przyszło panu do głowy, że ja byłabym w stanie odtworzyć choćby ułamek tej wiedzy... Byłam wtedy zaledwie dzieckiem – przypomniała smutno Bella Brae. – Przerosło mnie to wszystko.</p><p>– To zrozumiałe.</p><p>– Nie rozumiem tylko, dlaczego tak to pana interesuje...</p><p>Severus odchylił się na krześle. Teraz on unikał i jej spojrzenia, i odpowiedzi. Nie zamierzał ujawniać, że ma własne, bardzo konkretne powody.</p><p>– Czysta naukowa ciekawość, panno Buchanan – wykonał zgrabny unik. – Muszę przyznać, że odkąd opowiedziała mi pani swoją historię, nie mogę przestać o tym myśleć. To fascynujące.</p><p>– I niebezpieczne – podkreśliła.</p><p>Minęło wiele lat, a mimo to w jej oczach nadal czaił się lęk. Snape nie chciał naciskać i tym samym psuć atmosfery. Bella Brae za bardzo ceniła magię świąt. Jednak pomimo zmiany tematu nadal wydawała się zakłopotana. Uciekała przed nim spojrzeniem i wierciła się coraz bardziej, jakby nie mogła się na coś zdecydować. Świąteczna kolacja powoli dobiegała końca, więc jeśli naprawdę zamierzała to zrobić, musiała działać szybko.</p><p>– Nie chciałem pani zdenerwować – zareagował Severus, wykazując się zaskakującym wyczuciem sytuacji. – Zapomnijmy o całej sprawie.</p><p>– Nie o to chodzi. Po prostu ja... Och, pomyśli pan, że jestem głupia. A może nawet gorzej. Ja... Och, ja...</p><p>Bella Brae wstała i pospiesznie wyszła za kontuar. Po chwili wyjęła spod lady owinięty ozdobnym papierem pakunek. Już wcześniej zarumienione policzki stały się równie ciemne jak jej szminka.</p><p>– Pewnie uzna pan, że jestem niemądra, ale święta mają swoje święte prawa – powiedziała, nieśmiało wręczając mu prezent.</p><p>Severus sprawiał wrażenie irytująco niezdziwionego jej zachowaniem. Nie mógł jednak wprost przyznać, że na widok kolorowego papieru poczuł ulgę. On też miał w zanadrzu drobną niespodziankę.</p><p>– Jeśli wymiana podarunków stanowi wyznacznik głupoty, jestem równie winien.</p><p>On naturalnie nie włożył w to aż tyle wysiłku. Wyciągnął spod szaty prosty upominek zapakowany w szary papier, jakiego powszechnie używa się w czarodziejskich księgarniach. Panna Buchanan była jednak absolutnie oczarowana.</p><p>– „Pieśni Osjana" – westchnęła.</p><p>– Uznałem, że będą pasować do pani kolekcji.</p><p>– O tak, jak najbardziej!</p><p>Wydanie było piękne – ilustrowane, bogato zdobione, w skórzanej, tłoczonej oprawie. Pachniało świeżym drukiem, który to zapach panna Buchanan inhalowała niczym najlepsze perfumy.</p><p>– Teraz czuję się jeszcze bardziej głupio – wyznała.</p><p>– Z jakiego powodu?</p><p>Zerknęła na prezent, którego jeszcze nie rozpakował. Severus naprawił swój błąd i wydobył na światło dzienne... czarny szalik.</p><p>– To niewiele, ale wydziergałam go sama. Napisałam do domu z prośbą o wełnę z naszych własnych owiec. Zafarbowałam ją i obłożyłam standardowymi zaklęciami przeciw drapaniu i alergii. Nie każdy dobrze toleruje naturalną wełnę.</p><p>– Jestem wzruszony – zapewnił Severus. – Nawet bardziej faktem, że postanowiła pani popisać się umiejętnościami magicznymi. Talentu do rękodzieła nie musi pani udowadniać.</p><p>Owce, dobry Salazarze! Prawdziwa owcza wełna z wysokich, szkockich gór. Trudno było o bardziej symboliczny prezent, który lepiej wyraziłby Bellę Brae w jej owczym całokształcie. Snape zamierzał nosić swój szalik z dumą i godnością.</p><p>Czas mijał szybko w sympatycznym towarzystwie i niepostrzeżenie zrobiło się późno. Świece w lampionach Belli Brae pogasły, co Severus uznał za znak do zakończenia kolacji, której wcale sobie nie życzył, ale też niczego nie żałował.</p><p>– Myślę, że nawet z dala od rodzinnego domu były to całkiem udane święta – powiedziała wesoło Bella Brae.</p><p>Zgodził się z nią w milczeniu. Obawiał się, że jeżeli otworzy usta, wyleje się z nich cynizm sparowany z goryczą. Bo w jego odczuciu były to święta znacznie lepsze niż wiele obchodzonych w jego domu. W akcie dobrej woli zawiązał nowy szalik wokół szyi. Intensywnie pachniał lawendą, ale tym razem rzeczywiście mogło to mieć coś wspólnego z ochroną przed molami. Bella Brae cała aż pokraśniała, zerkając na niego w trakcie przymiarek do sprzątania po posiłku.</p><p>– Nie, proszę to zostawić – zaprotestował, wyciągając różdżkę i wysyłając wszystko hurtem z powrotem do kuchni. – Dość rękodzieła na dzisiaj, skrzaty mogą się tym zająć.</p><p>– Jak pan uważa, dyrektorze.</p><p>– Chodźmy, odprowadzę panią do kwatery.</p><p>Puścił ją przodem, a przed zamknięciem drzwi jeszcze raz skontrolował stan biblioteki i pogasił światła. Na szkolnym korytarzu było chłodno, więc szalik idealnie spełnił swoje zadanie. Panna Buchanan dla towarzystwa szczelniej owinęła się swoim.</p><p>– Czy ten również wydziergała pani samodzielnie? – zainteresował się Severus.</p><p>– Oczywiście.</p><p>– Musi to pani naprawdę lubić.</p><p>– Każdy potrzebuje jakiegoś hobby.</p><p>– Książki nie wystarczą?</p><p>Bella Brae mocniej przycisnęła do piersi „Pieśni Osjana", których nie wypuściła z rąk od momentu, gdy tylko w nie wpadły.</p><p>– Nie zawsze. Książki nie zastąpią obecności drugiego człowieka.</p><p>– Mnie osobiście nigdy nie zawiodły.</p><p>Ścieżka do pokojów panny Buchanan okazała się rozczarowująco krótka, co oboje odczuli z podobną intensywnością. Panna Buchanan zatrzymała się przy drzwiach, z ręką na klamce, której nie nacisnęła. Spojrzała na dyrektora. On także nie sprawiał wrażenia, jakby miał jakieś niecierpiące zwłoki sprawy do załatwienia gdzieś indziej. Stał przed nią z rękami w kieszeniach szaty, szalikiem krzywo zarzuconym wokół szyi i niezdecydowaną miną.</p><p>Bella Brae przejęła inicjatywę.</p><p>– Kolacja była przepyszna, jednak przed snem napiłabym się jeszcze herbaty. Może pan do mnie dołączy?</p><p>Severus sam się zdziwił, gdy się zgodził. Poszedł już na tak wielkie ustępstwa – co znaczył jeszcze ten jeden, drobny krok? Byli w Hogwarcie całkiem sami, nie groziły im złośliwe plotki ani ciekawskie spojrzenia. Pewnie właśnie to sprawiło, że jego wyczulony wskaźnik niestosowności nie uderzył na alarm na samą sugestię późnej wizyty w kobiecej kwaterze.</p><p>– Dlaczego nie? Może przeczyta mi pani fragmenty z nowej książki.</p><p>W jego intencji miało to zabrzmieć sarkastycznie, ale nie wyszło. W rzeczywistości bardzo chętnie by jej posłuchał. Lubił jej śpiewny głos i akcent, który świetnie sprawdzał się w ekscentrycznym repertuarze.</p><p>– Bardzo chętnie. Co chciałby pan usłyszeć?</p><p>– Hm, pomyślmy...</p><p>Skrzaty podały herbatę i ciasteczka. Nikogo nie oceniały, słynęły z dyskrecji. Z perspektywy czasu Severus żałował, że w menu nie znalazło się miejsce na alkohol. Grzane wino w jakiś sposób usprawiedliwiłoby to, co się później stało.</p><p>W saloniki panny Buchanan nie było miejsca na wiele sprzętów: wąska kanapa, fotel, stolik kawowy. Dyrektor zajął miejsce w jednym kącie, bibliotekarka skromnie przycupnęła w drugim. W pokoju znowu było nieznośnie gorąco, roznosiły się tam też wszystkie ulubione zapachy właścicielki. Bella Brae wyraźnie zaznaczała swoją przestrzeń, nie dało się o niej zapomnieć. Tak samo jak o tym, że jest kobietą. Jej oczy błyszczały, pomalowane szminką usta również. Rude włosy coraz odważniej wymykały się z warkocza, opadając na policzki i łaskocząc piegowaty nos. Severus rejestrował to wszystko, zamiast jej słuchać, gdy zgodnie z życzeniem zaczęła czytać swoje ulubione wiersze. Nie sięgnęła jednak po Osjana, ale jakiś zupełnie inny, niewielki tomik, który mieścił się w jej dłoni.</p><p>– Ten powinien się panu podobać – stwierdziła, tłumiąc uśmiech. – Nie wiem dlaczego, ale kojarzy mi się z panem.</p><p>I and Pangur Ban my cat,<br/>'Tis a like task we are at:<br/>Hunting mice is his delight,<br/>Hunting words I sit all night.</p><p>Better far than praise of men<br/>'Tis to sit with book and pen;<br/>Pangur bears me no ill-will,<br/>He too plies his simple skill.</p><p>'Tis a merry task to see<br/>At our tasks how glad are we,<br/>When at home we sit and find<br/>Entertainment to our mind.</p><p>Oftentimes a mouse will stray<br/>In the hero Pangur's way;<br/>Oftentimes my keen thought set<br/>Takes a meaning in its net.</p><p>*</p><p>Ja, mnich, z kotem mym Pangurem<br/>Każdy mistrzem w swojej sztuce<br/>Pangur z myszy łupi skórę<br/>A ja ryję się w nauce</p><p>Spokój, co się w księgach mości<br/>Wolę niźli sławę dźwięczną<br/>Pangur ciszy nie zazdrości<br/>Bo ma swą niewinną zręczność</p><p>I nie męczy nas szperanie<br/>Gdy siedzimy mrucząc w domu<br/>Boć to nasze polowanie<br/>Niedostępne byle komu</p><p>Taki to los biednej myszy<br/>By w pazury kotu wpadła<br/>Jak litera, którą piszę<br/>Wpada w sieci abecadła*</p><p>Głos Belli Brae wznosił się i opadał zgodnie ze swoją własną melodią. Pobrzmiewało w nim rozbawienie, nad którym starała się panować. Severus obserwował ją z głową wspartą na dłoni, nie rozumiejąc analogii. Albo przynajmniej bardzo silnie ją wypierając. Bo teraz już nawet nie widział całej panny Buchanan, tylko jej ciemne usta układające się w kształt kolejnych słów.</p><p>Nie powinien był jej odwiedzać. To był zły pomysł. Nie o tej porze, nie w jej salonie, nie sam na sam. Przecież dobrze o tym wiedział, przecież miesiąc temu sam ją odprawił. Bardzo się starał. Niestety, krótkie dni, długie noce i puste zamki mieszały w głowie skuteczniej niż whiskey.</p><p>– A pani, panno Buchanan? – przerwał jej w połowie wersu. – Jest pani kotem czy myszą?</p><p>Zamrugała wytrącona z rytmu.</p><p>– Słucham?</p><p>Severus gwałtownie podniósł się z miejsca.</p><p>– Zrobiło się późno, czas na mnie.</p><p>– Ale dlaczego? Czy coś się stało?</p><p>Bella Brae również poderwała się na równe nogi i ruszyła w jego stronę. Wpatrywała się w niego, zamiast patrzeć pod nogi, skutkiem czego potrąciła stolik. Schylili się do niego jednocześnie, chcąc ratować filiżanki, i oczywiście natychmiast się zderzyli. Panna Buchanan się zachwiała, on odruchowo ją przytrzymał. Chciał jedynie uratować od upadku szkolną zastawę, a tymczasem miał teraz w ramionach oszołomioną Bellę Brae.</p><p>– Muszę iść – powtórzył.</p><p>– Wcale nie – sprzeciwiła się.</p><p>Oparła dłonie na jego klatce piersiowej. Powinna od razu się odsunąć, ale zwlekała zbyt długo i przegapiła stosowny moment. Zaskoczona swoją śmiałością pogładziła przód jego szaty, dotykając guzików, po czym powędrowała coraz wyżej, aż w końcu zatrzymała się na jego ramionach. Dopiero wtedy na niego spojrzała. Stalowe oczy były ciemne i tajemnicze, przyciągały go z magnetyczną siłą. Nie po raz pierwszy. Nie zastanawiając się długo, ujął ją pod brodę i pocałował.</p><p>Nie opierała się, dlaczego miałaby to robić? Rozchyliła wargi i pozwoliła mu na wszystko. O tej porze zdrowy rozsądek dawno spał, budziły się za to instynkty. Nawet się nie zorientowała, kiedy ponownie znaleźli się na kanapie, tym razem już w zupełnie odmiennej konfiguracji. Miała wrażenie, że jej stopy oderwały się o podłogi i zwyczajnie przefrunęła tę niewielką odległość.</p><p>Dyrektor całował dobrze, ale odrobinę za mocno, jakby bardzo się gdzieś śpieszył. Może obawiał się, że dogoni go sumienie? Gdy Belli Brae zaczęło brakować tchu, ponownie ułożyła dłonie na jego piersi, delikatnie go powstrzymując. Chyba opacznie zrozumiał ten gest, który obudził w nim resztki czujności.</p><p>– Jestem pani pracodawcą, panno Buchanan – powiedział poważnie. – Być może wykorzystuję okoliczności, więc jeżeli z czymkolwiek się pani nie zgadza, proszę kazać mi przestać.</p><p>– Przestań... – szepnęła ciężkim głosem.</p><p>Zamarł na moment, z trudem ukrywając rozczarowanie. Nie spodziewał się tego, w związku z czym już zaczął rozważać w duchu, jakim cudem tak źle zinterpretował sygnały. Wówczas Bella Brae złapała go za kołnierz i ponownie do siebie przyciągnęła. Zarumieniona i rozgrzana uśmiechnęła się, patrząc na niego zalotnie.</p><p>– Przestań nazywać mnie panną Buchanan – dokończyła. – Przynajmniej nie w łóżku.</p><p>– Nie jesteśmy w łóżku, Bello – zauważył przytomnie, mimochodem spełniając jej prośbę.</p><p>– Łatwo to zmienić.</p><p>– Czy zaprosisz mnie do swojej sypialni?</p><p>O wszystko pytał, niczego z góry nie zakładał. Łączył ich niewygodny stosunek zawodowej zależności, zatem nie chciał żadnych niejasności, żadnych niedomówień i potencjalnych kłopotów.</p><p>Bella Brae zgadzała się na wszystko, wtulając w niego z ufnością. Nieśmiałe dłonie dotykały go delikatnie, powoli nabierając pewności, gdy zaczęły gmerać przy guzikach. Severus napotkał poważniejsze problemy. Pod szalem i szatą Bella Brae nosiła zabudowaną po szyję sukienkę wykończoną pensjonarskim kołnierzykiem, a pod spodem jeszcze halkę i grube wełniane rajstopy. Prawdziwa góralka doświadczona w walce z zimnem.</p><p>– Severusie – wypowiedziała jego imię po raz pierwszy i wtedy całkiem stracił głowę.</p><p>Wszyscy ją ostrzegali, jego zresztą też. Pokusa była jednak zbyt silna, żeby jej się oprzeć. Zamknięci w zamku na końcu świata mogli pozwolić sobie na wszystko.</p><p>***</p><p>Severus wpatrywał się w sufit sypialni, na którym panna Buchanan (nie składając oficjalnego podania o zgodę na zmianę dekoracji) wymalowała jakieś fantazyjne wzory, i zastanawiał się, jak znalazł się w swoim obecnym położeniu. Nie powinien, ale go kusiło. Powinien nad sobą zapanować, ale ile można? Mógł dać sobie spokój, ale sam za nią łaził. W normalnych okolicznościach pomyślałby, że rzuciła na niego urok... Ciekawe życie i paranoja sprawiły jednak, że wykazywał ponadprzeciętną odporność na tak subtelne czary, rozpoznawał też większość niebezpiecznych eliksirów i zapobiegawczo przyjmował tyle różnych antidotów, że wytrącał potencjalnym wrogom broń z rąk.</p><p>Nie, Bella Brae działała naturalnymi metodami. Jego los został przesądzony w momencie, gdy wyciągnął ją półnagą z jeziora. W końcu – wbrew wrednym plotkom – był całkiem jeszcze młodym mężczyzną i miał oczy. A roznegliżowana Bella Brae poruszyłaby kamień.</p><p>Intymną ciemność sypialni rozświetlało jedynie światło księżyca wpadające przez niedokładnie zasłonięte okno. Bella Brae leżała obok zaledwie prowizorycznie okryta pościelą i długimi włosami, blada skóra połyskiwała matowo w niesamowitym oświetleniu. Zamierzał się powoli zbierać do wyjścia, ale nie chciał jej obudzić. To wiązałoby się z koniecznością przeprowadzenia przynajmniej szczątkowej rozmowy na temat ostatnich wydarzeń, czego absolutnie nie miał w planach. Sam nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć.</p><p>– Rozważasz, jak niepostrzeżenie się wymknąć?</p><p>Bella Brae otworzyła jedno oko, po czym obrzuciła go uważnym spojrzeniem. Przeciągnęła się i poprawiła na poduszkach. Zachowywała się swobodnie, biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności.</p><p>– W porządku – zapewniła go. – Jestem dorosłą kobietą, rozumiem ideę jednorazowej przygody. Ty czułeś się samotny i ja również. Żaden problem, Severusie.</p><p>– Racja, powinienem już iść.</p><p>– Jak uważasz.</p><p>Problem w tym, że nie chciał, a ona prawdopodobnie świetnie zdawała sobie z tego sprawę. Pozostawiła mu wybór. Dopiero gdy się nie poruszył, przysunęła się bliżej.</p><p>– Z drugiej strony, korytarze są ciemne, zimne i nieprzyjemne – szepnęła prosto do jego ucha. Poczuł zrozumiały dreszcz. – Bardzo niezachęcające.</p><p>Dał się sprowokować. Przyciągnął ją do siebie, wślizgnął się z powrotem między jej uda i przycisnął do pogniecionej pościeli.</p><p>Bo jeden raz z Bellą Brae to było zdecydowanie za mało.</p><p>*****</p><p>„Mnich i jego kot" w tłumaczeniu Ernesta Brylla i Małgorzaty Goraj. „Irlandia. Liryki najpiękniejsze", Algo, Toruń 2000.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Szkolny kodeks honorowy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Następnego ranka Bella Brae obudziła się sama, co wcale jej nie zaskoczyło. Severus mógł zostać na noc, jednak w blasku dnia mimo wszystko wolał zachowywać pozory. Panna Buchanan przeciągnęła się, czując przyjemne zmęczenie. Była wypoczęta i wyspana, od bardzo dawna nie czuła się tak dobrze. Wstała z łóżka i owinęła się wełnianym kocem, który rozkosznie podrażnił jej nagą skórę.</p><p>Boso przeszła do salonu. Zobaczyła resztki proszku Fiuu rozsypane wokół kominka oraz do połowy opróżniony kubek kawy na jego obramowaniu. Na stoliku z kolei znalazła solidne brytyjskie śniadanie utrzymywane pod silnym zaklęciem stabilizującym temperaturę i drugi kubek, dla odmiany z mocną herbatą. Czy Severus czekał na nią, a ona straciła swoją szansę, śpiąc zbyt dobrze i zbyt długo? A może tylko raczył się kawą, doglądając skrzatów, gdy przygotowały dla niej posiłek?</p><p>Nie wiedziała, ale była wdzięczna.</p><p>Od razu sięgnęła po tosta, była głodna jak wilk. Wprawdzie powinna najpierw wziąć prysznic i nieco się ogarnąć, jednak... Nadal czuła na sobie jego zapach i nie chciała się z nim zbyt szybko rozstawać. Cedr, palone drewno i... eukaliptus? Nie miała pewności, czy to pamiątka po jakimś eliksirze, czy ulotne ślady po ciekawym życiu, jakie prowadził poza szkolnymi murami. W każdym razie wszystkie te aromaty pasowały do niego idealnie, a i jej bardzo przypadły do gustu.</p><p>Bella Brae zjadła śniadanie i ogrzewała palce od kubka z gorącą herbatą, wpatrując się w rozpalony na kominku ogień. Rozpamiętywała wydarzenia minionej nocy, nie mając śmiałości myśleć o tym, co przyniesie przyszłość. Wolała cieszyć się chwilą.</p><p>W ciągu dnia Severus nie szukał z nią kontaktu, a ona również nie zamierzała go nagabywać. Nie chciała okazać się namolna – to najgorsze, co mogłaby zrobić. Rozumiała, że miał wiele spraw do przemyślenia (tak samo zresztą jak ona), więc postanowiła zostawić go w spokoju. Pomimo że teoretycznie nadal trwały urzędowe święta, wybrała się do biblioteki i przystąpiła do wykonywania swoich obowiązków. Miała tyle do zrobienia, nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy upłynął jej na tym cały dzień (i tak rozpoczęty dość późno). Pod wieczór milczenie Severusa zapewne zaczęłoby ją martwić, gdyby przez okno biblioteki nie zobaczyła, że opuścił zamek. Kolację zjadła samotnie w swoim pokoju, a później czytała „Pieśni Osjana", dopóki nie zmorzył jej sen. Kilka razy zerknęła w stronę kominka, ale płomienie jakoś nie chciały zmienić koloru na zielony.</p><p>Następnego dnia w godzinach popołudniowych do zamku powróciły panie Pince i Pomfrey. Starsza bibliotekarka była pod wielkim wrażeniem ogromu pracy włożonego przez Bellę Brae w uporządkowanie katalogów. Wprost nie mogła się jej nachwalić.</p><p>– Dziewczyno, czy ty w ogóle wychodziłaś stąd w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni? – zapytała zdumiona Irma.</p><p>– Niespecjalnie – przyznała panna Buchanan, zachowując dla siebie szczegóły. Pani Pince na pewno nie chciałaby wiedzieć, że jej ukochana biblioteka na jeden wieczór zamieniła się w restaurację... ani jak to się skończyło. – Uznałam, że wszystko musi być gotowe przed powrotem uczniów.</p><p>– Postawa godna pochwały – wtrąciła Poppy, która z ciekawości również najpierw zajrzała do wypożyczalni książek. – Moja droga, zasłużyłaś na nagrodę.</p><p>Starsze czarownice zaprosiły ją na wspólny podwieczorek, który jakoś tak naturalnie przemienił się w kolację i deserową lampkę wina na dobry sen. Nawet jeśli Severus szukał jej tego wieczoru w kwaterze, nie miał szansy jej tam zastać. Może to i dobrze, bo napojona winem oraz domową nalewką Bella Brae nie tylko rozczarowałaby go swoją postawą (znała jego stosunek do alkoholu), ale w dodatku padła do łóżka, z miejsca zasypiając kamiennym snem. Nadal była szczęśliwa, niczego nie podejrzewała ani nie miała żadnych złych przeczuć. Domyślała się, że sprawy staną się bardziej skomplikowane, gdy zamek ponownie zapełni się uczniami, ale na razie...</p><p>Na razie było dobrze.</p><p>Minęły jeszcze dwa dni, zanim panna Buchanan usłyszała upragnione słowa.</p><p>– Dyrektor chce cię widzieć – poinformowała pracownicę pani Pince, gdy tylko ta znalazła się rano w bibliotece.</p><p>– Och, tak? – zdziwiła się uprzejmie Bella Brae, nie patrząc na przełożoną.</p><p>– To chyba pilne – dodała sucho bibliotekarka.</p><p>– Oczywiście, już idę.</p><p>Pani Pince nie rozumiała, dlaczego zwariowaną Szkotkę tak bardzo cieszy ta wiadomość, ale wolała nie wnikać. Od takich rzeczy była Poppy.</p><p>***</p><p>Bella Brae wbiegła do gabinetu dyrektora tanecznym krokiem, na czubkach palców. Jak zawsze wybrała drogę pieszą zamiast kominka, więc po długim marszu schodami była zarumieniona i przyjemnie ożywiona.</p><p>– Dzień dobry! – zawołała od progu.</p><p>Wesołe powitanie zderzyło się ze ścianą lodu.</p><p>– Proszę usiąść, panno Buchanan.</p><p>Gdy ponownie zwrócił się do niej po nazwisku, mimo że byli całkiem sami, Bella Brae poczuła gwałtowny skurcz żołądka – zupełnie jakby ten ważny organ miał z niej w każdej chwili wypaść prosto na podłogę.</p><p>– O nie – wyrwało jej się szczerze prosto z serca.</p><p>Severus udał, że tego nie słyszał. Spojrzał na nią chłodno, unosząc jedną brew. Widocznie dziwił się, dlaczego ma problem z wykonaniem tak prostego polecenia. Tym razem na biurku nie było żadnych papierów ani innych rozpraszaczy. Dyrektor siedział na krześle sztywny, jakby kij połknął, i wyraźnie zirytowany. Wrażliwa Bella Brae zauważyła, że także wśród portretów panuje nietypowe poruszenie. Albus Dumbledore nie symulował drzemki, tylko patrzył prosto na nią bystrymi, błękitnymi oczami. Nieco dalej inny były dyrektor z emocji niemal podskakiwał w ramach. Obraz znajdował się daleko, ale bibliotekarce wydawało się, że dostrzega jedno z imion: „Fineas". Nazwisko chyba brzmiało „Black".</p><p>– Panno Buchanan? – ponaglił ją Snape, gdy zbyt długo marudziła przy drzwiach gabinetu.</p><p>Dotarła do biurka na miękkich nogach, po czym ciężko opadła na krzesło. Miała wrażenie, że jej obecność przerwała inną, o wiele ważniejszą naradę.</p><p>– Pragnął mnie pan widzieć, dyrektorze? – zagadnęła zgodnie z konwenansami.</p><p>– Owszem. Jak sądzę, należy się pani wyjaśnienie.</p><p>Starała się kontrolować, jednak przychodziło jej to z oporami. Ta mina, ten ton... Te splecione na blacie biurka palce, które niedawno widziała w zupełnie odmiennych okolicznościach... Palce, które jej dotykały. Nie potrafiła spojrzeć mu w oczy, więc uparcie wbijała wzrok w podłogę.</p><p>– To zbędne – szepnęła.</p><p>– Ośmielam się mieć odmienne zdanie.</p><p>– A ja uważam, że nie warto do tego wracać.</p><p>Zrozumiała, co się stało. Miał czas, żeby wszystko dokładnie przemyśleć, i oczywiście zmienił zdanie. Uległ jej pod osłoną nocy, ale o poranku wszystko wyglądało inaczej. I teraz bardzo chciałby cofnąć czas. Ponieważ jednak nie mógł tego zrobić, odprawiał ją publicznie, na oczach tych wszystkich, niezdrowo podekscytowanych, malowanych starców. Czuła się tak upokorzona, jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu.</p><p>– Bello – użył jej imienia rozmyślnie, żeby złagodzić wcześniejsze złe wrażenie. – To, co się wydarzyło...</p><p>– Było błędem – dokończyła za niego. – Wiem.</p><p>Chociaż jeszcze niedawno zapewniała go, że nie ma nic przeciwko przygodom, szybko stało się jasne, że wcale tak nie jest. Delikatna Bella Brae poczuła się odrzucona i zraniona. Miała to wyraźnie wypisane na smutnej, tak wyrazistej twarzy.</p><p>– Pragnę panią przeprosić za swoje niestosowne zachowanie, panno Buchanan. Wykorzystałem sprzyjające okoliczności, nadużyłem swojej pozycji i pani zaufania. Nie mam nic na swoją obronę. Mogę jedynie wyrazić swój głęboki żal oraz zapewnić, że jestem gotów ponieść konsekwencje.</p><p>Bella Brae przewróciła oczami. Nie wiadomo, czy z powodu irytacji, czy żeby powstrzymać nadciągające łzy.</p><p>– Rozumiem pana stanowisko, ale proszę mnie nie traktować jak bezrozumne dziecko. Byliśmy tam razem, to była wspólna decyzja.</p><p>– Mimo wszystko to na mnie ciąży większa odpowiedzialność...</p><p>– To absurd!</p><p>– Jeśli pani tak uważa – zgodził się natychmiast dla świętego spokoju. – A tymczasem mogę jedynie jeszcze raz przeprosić za swoje zachowanie i pokornie prosić o wybaczenie. Słowa nie wyrażą dostatecznie, jak bardzo jestem zażenowany swoim postępowaniem – wyrzucał z siebie puste formułki, które nic dla niego nie znaczyły, a jej nie były w ogóle potrzebne.</p><p>Bella Brae wzruszyła ramionami, nie miała pewności, czy głos nie zawiedzie jej podczas udzielania odpowiedzi.</p><p>– Naprawdę bardzo mi przykro – zapewnił po raz ostatni Severus. – To się nigdy więcej nie powtórzy. Opuszczam zamek na kilka dni, zatem na pocieszenie mogę dodać, że przez pewien czas nie będzie pani musiała znosić mojego, zapewne przykrego dla pani oczu, widoku.</p><p>Zrozumiała, że to koniec dyskusji, a on w ten sposób daje jej do zrozumienia, że powinna już iść. Wstała, przytrzymując się biurka.</p><p>– Dziękuję, dyrektorze. Myślę, że wszystko jasne. Nie mamy sobie nic więcej do powiedzenia.</p><p>Severus patrzył, jak odchodzi. Ostatnia osoba w całym zamku, która traktowała go z sympatią i szacunkiem. Cóż, to się właśnie skończyło. Od tej pory pewnie nawet na niego nie spojrzy. Nie chciał jej skrzywdzić, ale to zrobił. Widocznie nie potrafił inaczej.</p><p>– Na co jeszcze czekamy? – niecierpliwił się Fineas Nigellus Black. – Wiemy, gdzie są. Słyszałem, jak mówiła o tym ta szlama.</p><p>– Nie używaj tego słowa! – rzucił ostrzegawczo Snape.</p><p>– Chyba nie będziemy się w takim momencie spierać o terminologię – szemrał oburzony dyrektor Black. – Ta Granger wymieniła nazwę, gdy otwierała torebkę. Forest of Dean!</p><p>Powtórnie przekazana informacja nie zrobiła na Severusie takiego wrażenia. Był zbyt rozkojarzony.</p><p>– Słyszałem za pierwszym razem. Nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że potrzebuję chwili, żeby pomyśleć.</p><p>– Nie mamy czasu – irytował się Fineas Nigellus. – Zmarnowaliśmy dość, a oni mogą znowu zmienić miejsce pobytu.</p><p>– Musiałem najpierw załatwić osobiste sprawy.</p><p>– Dziewczyna mogła poczekać.</p><p>– Och, dziewczyna – wmieszał się do dyskusji Dumbledore. – Osobiste nie jest tym samym, co ważne, drogi chłopcze.</p><p>– A gdyby ktoś wykonywał swoje obowiązki, zamiast uganiać się za spódnicami, nie tracilibyśmy cennych minut na to żałosne przedstawienie, którego wszyscy dopiero co byliśmy świadkami. Za moich czasów...</p><p>– Uczniowie podnieśli strajk, ponieważ uważali, że zamordował pan skrytobójczo swojego poprzednika – przerwał mu zimno Severus, który odrobił lekcję z historii Hogwartu. – Jak rozumiem, mieli ku temu solidne przesłanki.</p><p>– Poszlaki! Plotki! Wyssane z palca bzdury! – pieklił się dyrektor Black, aż poróżowiały mu policzki z olejnej farby.</p><p>– To w tym momencie nieistotne. – Dumbledore przerwał ślizgońskie starcie charakterów. – Nie wiem też, co zaszło między naszym obecnym tutaj kolegą a uroczą panną Buchanan.</p><p>– O, ja mam na ten temat pewną teorię. – Fineas wyczuł okazję do odwetu. – Mój dobry znajomy zamieszkuje portret w bibliotece. Co tam się działo, to głowa mała, Albusie! Jeśli niektórzy tak łatwo o tym zapominają, to łaskawie przypominam, że znajdujemy się w szkole.</p><p>– Cisza! – uniósł głos jedyny oficjalnie panujący dyrektor. – Żadnego z was nie pytałem o zdanie, a tym bardziej o zbędne porady w moich prywatnych sprawach, które rozwiązuję w sposób, jaki sam uznam za stosowny. Czy mamy jasność w tej materii?</p><p>Miał serdecznie dość uwag Dumbledore'a, głównie dlatego, że ten jak zwykle miał rację – zbliżając się do Belli Brae, narobił sobie dodatkowych kłopotów, na które nie miał czasu ani ochoty. Wcisnął ukryty guzik i otworzył skrytkę za portretem, żeby chociaż przez moment nie musieć patrzeć na swojego poprzednika. Wydobył stamtąd miecz Godryka Gryffindora, rubiny zalśniły w zimowym słońcu. Co za ironia, że właśnie on – Ślizgon z krwi i kości – musiał dostarczyć to cacko Potterowi.</p><p>– I oczywiście nie dowiem się, dlaczego to takie ważne? – sarknął pod nosem.</p><p>– Niestety, drogi chłopcze.</p><p>Słowa Albusa nawet go nie rozczarowały, przyzwyczaił się do tego, że jest tylko pożytecznym idiotą na posyłki, zatem nie ma prawa za wiele wiedzieć ani rozumieć. Narzucił na siebie obszerną pelerynę podróżną, po czym bez dalszej zwłoki opuścił zamek.</p><p>***</p><p>Bella Brae zgłosiła u przełożonej, że nie czuje się najlepiej i wolałaby zostać w łóżku. Pani Pince nie widziała przeciwwskazań. Zapewniła, że Bella śpiewająco wykonała swoją część pracy, więc nie musi się niczym więcej przejmować. Do końca ferii może wypoczywać. Poppy wykazała ze swojej strony o wiele więcej męczącej troski.</p><p>– To pewnie te długie spacery na śniegu, kochanie – pouczała ją bez sensu. – Mamy tutaj ostry klimat, trzeba bardzo uważać.</p><p>– Zapewne masz rację, Poppy – zgodziła się z nią panna Buchanan.</p><p>Pielęgniarka odwiedziła ją w kwaterze, oferując, że chętnie przeprowadzi wstępne badanie. To było ostatnie, na co Bella Brae miała chęć. Wolała zostać sama, żeby w ciszy i spokoju przeżywać swój wstyd.</p><p>– Albo jesteś zwyczajnie przemęczona – zgadywała dalej pani Pomfrey – Zostawiłyśmy cię z całym tym bałaganem na głowie, w dodatku w święta, jak najgorsze macochy! Mam nadzieję, że przynajmniej dyrektor nie sprawiał ci kłopotów? – Spojrzała na młodszą koleżankę przenikliwie, a przynajmniej tak jej się wydawało.</p><p>– Dyrektor – powiedziała Bella Brae słabym głosem. – Dyrektor jest dżentelmenem.</p><p>– Hm. Tak. Być może – mruknęła cokolwiek skołowana Poppy, zastanawiając się, co to ma do rzeczy... I jak można się aż tak pomylić w ocenie charakteru.</p><p>Po namyśle uznała, że panna Buchanan majaczy w gorączce.</p><p>– Zmierzę ci chociaż temperaturę, dobrze? – zaproponowała zmartwiona.</p><p>– Nie trzeba, nic mi nie jest – broniła się bibliotekarka, która nagle bardzo pożałowała, że w ogóle pomyślała o tym, żeby udawać chorobę. Sądziła, że wzbudzi tym dość litości, żeby kupić sobie trochę świętego spokoju. Tragicznie się pomyliła. – To tylko lekkie przeziębienie, na pewno szybko minie.</p><p>– No... Skoro tak uważasz. – Pani Pomfrey nie kryła sceptycyzmu. – Jednak gdyby ci się pogorszyło, natychmiast mnie powiadomisz, tak?</p><p>– Oczywiście.</p><p>– Zamówię dla ciebie u skrzatów zapas ciepłej herbaty i lekki obiad. Podeślę ci również eliksir wzmacniający i może jakieś witaminy. Nie piłaś więcej żadnych preparatów z niepewnych źródeł, prawda?</p><p>– Nie, Poppy, nie takiego nie przyjmowałam.</p><p>– I słusznie! To bardzo nierozsądne. Nigdy nie wiadomo, co znajduje się w fiolce obcej produkcji. Na świecie nie brakuje rozmaitych zagrożeń, nie można być zbyt ostrożnym, Bello.</p><p>– Tak, rozumiem.</p><p>Pokonana przez ten okrutny świat, delikatna panna Buchanan ledwo panowała nad głosem. Tak bardzo pragnęła zostać sama, że powoli rozważała podjęcie bardziej zdecydowanych kroków. Na szczęście w tym momencie Poppy rzuciła jej ostatnie zatroskane spojrzenie i w końcu skierowała się do drzwi.</p><p>Bella Brae z ulgą zrzuciła szatę i sukienkę, zmieniając je na długą do ziemi, bawełnianą koszulę nocną. Na ramiona narzuciła gruby szal, tak na wszelki wypadek, gdyby musiała później wstać. Z niewyobrażalną ulgą położyła się do łóżka i nakryła kołdrą po samą szyję, jakby chciała się pod nią schować na zawsze. Sięgnęła do nocnego stolika, gdzie poprzedniej nocy odłożyła „Pieśni Osjana". Z książką przyciśniętą do piersi zwinęła się do pozycji embrionalnej. Nie musiała dłużej powstrzymywać łez, w końcu – w komfortowych warunkach lokalowych – mogła się całkowicie pogrążyć w otchłani rozpaczy.</p><p>***</p><p>Poczynając od soboty trzeciego stycznia, zamek powoli zaczął się zapełniać. Nauczyciele zjeżdżali się nieco wcześniej – zostali do tego zobligowani – przed powrotem uczniów zaplanowanym na poniedziałek. Musieli należycie przygotować się do finału semestru: zaplanować ostatnie sprawdziany, egzaminy podsumowujące i ewentualnie kampanię poprawkową dla mniej zdolnych nieszczęśników.</p><p>Dyrektor pozostawał nieobecny, a Bella Brae niedysponowana. O ile ten pierwszy przypadek budził wśród członków kadry nauczycielskiej powszechną radość, o tyle drugi – martwił zatroskane losem nowej koleżanki czarownice. Bibliotekarka wykazała się jednak dobrą wolą i przyjęła zaproszenie na niedzielną, noworoczną herbatkę.</p><p>– Rzeczywiscie nie wyglądasz najlepiej, moja droga. – Minerwa przywitała ją w progu swojego gabinetu, stałej miejscówki dla babskich sabatów. – Może nie powinnaś jeszcze wstawać z łóżka?</p><p>– Już mi lepiej – zapewniła blada i wymizerowana panna Buchanan. – Tylko głowa mnie boli.</p><p>– To na pewno z powodu braku świeżego powietrza – zawyrokowała Pomona. – Dla kogoś, kto tak bardzo lubi spacery, zamknięcie w czterech ścianach pokoju musi być straszną karą.</p><p>– Tak, bardzo chętnie przeszłabym się do lasu.</p><p>– Ale nie dzisiaj – zareagowała błyskawicznie Poppy. – Nie pozwalam. Śnieg nadal sypie, mróz trzyma... Jednym słowem, zima ani trochę nam w tym sezonie nie popuszcza. Chodź, kochanie, usiądź sobie przy kominku.</p><p>Pani Pomfrey objęła ją ramieniem, po czym zaprowadziła do najlepszego – jej zdaniem – siedziska w całym pokoju. Bella Brae przycupnęła grzecznie, składając dłonie na kolanach. McGonagall zaczęła nalewać herbatę, Sprout częstowała wszystkich keksem własnej roboty, który być może upiekła jeszcze podczas świąt, wokół krążyła również kolejna domowa nalewka, której Bella Brae nie przyjęła. Pani Pince wygłosiła długi wykład na temat tego, jak delikatne są współczesne dziewczęta, i że nie ma takiej choroby, której nie wyleczyłyby okłady z czosnku i syrop z kamfory... Albo na odwrót, panna Buchanan nie słuchała zbyt uważnie. Siedząc tuż przy kominku, miała idealny widok na znajdujące się naprzeciwko okno. Ponieważ wychodziło prosto na Zakazany Las, spoglądała tęsknie w kierunku błogiej wolności.</p><p>– Nie masz dzisiaj ze sobą robótki, Bello? – zagadnęła przyjaźnie Poppy, wyraźnie zdziwiona bezczynnością wiecznie zajętej rzemieślniczki.</p><p>– Skończyłam już obszywać wszystkie chusteczki, wysłałam je do domu przed świętami. I szalik... też jest gotowy – powiedziała cicho panna Buchanan. – Na razie nie mam pomysłu na nic nowego.</p><p>– Och, coś na pewno się znajdzie – pocieszyła ją Pomona. – Jak tylko trochę odsapniesz, zaraz nabierzesz ochoty do pracy.</p><p>– O tak – zgodziła się z nią Poppy. – Może wydziergasz kolejny szal? Tamten był naprawdę piękny – przypomniała sobie z rozmarzeniem, dolewając więcej mleka do swojej porcji herbaty. – Wełna najwyższej jakości.</p><p>– Zgadza się – potwierdziła Irma, która w ciągu kilku ostatnich dni przed Bożym Narodzeniem z lekkim niezadowoleniem obserwowała, jak Bella Brae kończyła szalik w pośpiechu, w trakcie swojej zmiany w bibliotece. Wygłosiła nawet kilka nieprzychylnych uwag na temat służbowych obowiązków i odgórnie wyznaczonych przerw pracowniczych. – Piękna robota, przyznaję.</p><p>– Bardzo się starałam – szepnęła panna Buchanan, coraz bardziej i bardziej zapadając się w głąb fotela.</p><p>– Mam nadzieję, że obdarowany nim szczęśliwiec docenił starania? – dorzuciła konwersacyjnie pani Pomfrey, nieświadoma, że właśnie rozdrapuje niezagojone rany zardzewiałym widelcem.</p><p>Bella Brae niemrawo skinęła głową.</p><p>– Tak, chyba tak.</p><p>– Ja bym się bardzo ucieszyła z takiego prezentu – zapewniła pani Pince niezwykle sugestywnym tonem.</p><p>– Ja również. Miło być docenionym, prawda? – cieszyła się nie wiadomo z czego Poppy. – To aż niesamowite, ile talentów może skrywać w sobie jedna osoba. – Spojrzała ciepło na młodą bibliotekarkę, która w tej chwili najchętniej zniknęłaby z powierzchni świata. – Koncert również udał się wspaniale, nasz szkolny chór nigdy dotąd nie brzmiał tak dobrze. Co o tym myślicie?</p><p>Odpowiedziały jej pełne aprobaty pomruki, gdy zgromadzone wokół nauczycielki zgodnie siorbały herbatę i przeżuwały niezliczone słodycze zgromadzone podczas minionych świąt.</p><p>– Owszem! – potwierdziła gorliwie Pomona. – Urocze przedstawienie.</p><p>– Dobrze dobrany repertuar i zgrabnie zgrane ze sobą głosy – oceniła z zaskakującym znawstwem Minerwa.</p><p>– Wiem z pewnego źródła, że Filius byłby zachwycony, gdybyś zgodziła się dalej mu pomagać, kochanie – szczebiotała w dalszym ciągu Poppy. – To żaden problem, prawda?</p><p>Bella Brae nieświadomie zacisnęła dłonie na długiej, ciemnej spódnicy. Żałowała, że zgodziła się przyjść na podwieczorek. Bardziej przypominał wyrafinowane tortury niż zwyczajne posiedzenie przy herbacie.</p><p>– Oczywiście, bardzo chętnie.</p><p>– Cudownie, przekażę mu jutro z samego rana. Na pewno już planuje kolejne wystąpienie.</p><p>– Które zapewne będzie jeszcze lepsze – rzuciła rozochocona nalewką Pomona. – Skoro pierwsze zdołało wzruszyć nawet dyrektora, to kto wie, co będzie dalej?</p><p>Niektóre czarownice zachichotały – na poły rozbawione, na poły zwyczajnie złośliwe. Zauważyły i zapamiętały, co się wydarzyło w trakcie uroczystej kolacji przed wyjazdem uczniów, oraz gdzie wtedy siedziała panna Buchanan. Na pewno tylko czekały, żeby jej to wytknąć – po prostu nie wiedziały, jak się do tego zabrać. Profesor McGonagall jednym surowym spojrzeniem wygasiła nagłą wesołość, była wyraźnie oburzona. Z kolei Bella Brae potwornie zbladła.</p><p>– Ojej kochanie, coś się stało? – Pani Pomfrey, profesjonalna magomedyczka, zareagowała ze zwykłą czujnością. – Słabo ci?</p><p>– Nie, wszystko w porządku – wypierała się rozpaczliwie.</p><p>Uśmiechnęła się, przyjęła dolewkę herbaty i ciasteczko, chociaż nie była w stanie nic przełknąć. Obawiała się, że z nerwów zwymiotuje do kominka. Chociaż jeśli spojrzeć na to z innej strony – to byłby dobry pretekst, żeby wreszcie wyjść...</p><p>– Musisz więcej jeść – rzuciła autorytarnym tonem pani Pince. – Wtedy od razu nabierzesz sił.</p><p>– Tak. Dobrze. Dziękuję.</p><p>Przyjmowała uprzejme rady, wskazówki, próśb i polecenia. Była miła, grzeczna, sympatyczna. Nie potrafiła się tylko zmusić do wesołości, co z pewnością rzuciło im się w oczy. Zgromadzone wokół niej czarownice były bystre, nic się przed nimi nie ukryło. Miała ich tak bardzo dosyć, że najchętniej zaczęłaby krzyczeć, ile sił w płucach.</p><p>Bo miały rację, od początku miały rację. Dlaczego ich nie posłuchała? Gdyby tak zrobiła, nie narobiłaby sobie kłopotów. Nie zrobiłaby z siebie pośmiewiska. Bała się powrotu dyrektora i tego momentu, kiedy będzie musiała spojrzeć mu w oczy. Kompletnie nie wiedziała, jak powinna się zachować, a nie mogła wiecznie siedzieć w pokoju.</p><p>– Bello – zagadnęła ją znowu Poppy. – Może nam coś zaśpiewasz? Ta ostatnia pioseneczka była bardzo przyjemna.</p><p>Panna Buchanan poczuła, że nie byłaby w stanie wydobyć z siebie czystej nuty, nawet gdyby zależało od tego jej życie.</p><p>– Przepraszam, ale... Gardło nadal mnie drapie, obawiam się, że nici ze śpiewania – odmówiła jak najuprzejmiej.</p><p>– Oczywiście, oczywiście. Zdrowie jest najważniejsze, kochanie – zapewniła ją Pomona. – Zawsze możemy uruchomić gramofon. Masz tutaj gdzieś płyty, prawda, Minerwo?</p><p>Powszechna uwaga nareszcie odwróciła się od zgnębionej Belli Brae, która mogła spokojnie wpatrywać się w okno, udając zasłuchanie w płynące od strony gramofony, kojące dźwięki tradycyjnych kolęd. Nauczycielki przeszły do nużącej dyskusji o szkolnych sprawach, która wkrótce całkowicie je pochłonęła. Bibliotekarka odczekała jeszcze pół godziny, po czym uznała, że wzorowo wypełniła towarzyskie obowiązki. Po raz ostatni wymieniła ze wszystkimi czarownicami noworoczne życzenia, pożegnała się uprzejmie i wróciła do swojej kwatery. Zdjęła szatę i sukienkę, założyła długą do ziemi koszulę nocną, a następnie zakopała się pod kołdrą wraz z „Pieśniami Osjana".</p><p>Płakała aż do rana, zanim w końcu usnęła.</p><p>***</p><p>Bluebell nie miał podobnych zmartwień.</p><p>Ani świątecznych ferii.</p><p>Gdy Śmierciożercy spędzali czas z rodzinami, udając przyzwoitych obywateli, ktoś musiał odwalać za nich brudną robotę. Zlecenia nigdy się nie kończyły, zwłaszcza w tak gorącym okresie. Dziedzic stawał się szczególnie drażliwy w okolicach zimowego przesilenia – jak wszystkie mroczne siły natury aktywował się w najbardziej ponurym okresie roku, nim zwycięstwo nad nieskończoną nocą odniosło Sol Invictus.</p><p>Bluebell brnął w wysokim śniegu, nieporuszony zimnem, wiatrem ani ciemnością. Nikt słaby nie miałby sił w tym biznesie. Ani nikt o słabym żołądku... Ale ludzie w górach rośli silni, potężni, niczego się nie bali.</p><p>Jednak siła i sprawność to nie wszystko.</p><p>Prawdziwy profesjonalista powinien być również hobbystą.</p><p>Bluebell był.</p><p>Próbowali go wrobić w jakąś szaloną pogoń za wiatrakami, ale Bluebell nie brał długoterminowych zleceń. Ani takich, które wymagały dostarczenia obiektu żywcem. Lubił tropić i śledzić – byle krótko. I skutecznie. Po co tropić kogoś, kogo nie można później ubić? Dlatego odmówił, a Dziedzic nie miał żalu. Zawsze znalazła się inna misja, inny cel, inny zdrajca.</p><p>Ten miał być w domu sam. Taką informację otrzymał Bluebell. Niestety, okazała się nieprawdziwa. Nieposłuszny młody Śmierciożerca na tę chłodną noc przygruchał sobie towarzyszkę: uroczą czarnulkę, która wtulała się w niego jak zadowolona kocica. Nic w tym dziwnego, należał do atrakcyjnych mężczyzn. Brązowe włosy miękkimi falami opadały mu na czoło, był zadbany, na pewno pochodził z dobrej rodziny. Zapewne właśnie dlatego czuł się nietykalny. Wydawało mu się, że pieniądze zapewnią mu immunitet... Tragicznie się pomylił. A jeśli od spotkań u Dziedzica wolał towarzystwo pięknych kobiet, to cóż... Wydawało się naturalne, aby wybranka towarzyszyła mu również po drugiej stronie Tęczowego Mostu. Bluebellowi ilość nie robiła różnicy, o ile był w stanie zachować satysfakcjonującą jakość.</p><p>Ach, młodzi kochankowie...</p><p>Nie wzruszali Bluebella. Przypominali mu rzeczy, o których nie chciał myśleć, nie miał ochoty pamiętać.</p><p>Cały świat schodził na psy, wszędzie panowało obyczajowe rozpasanie. Nikt już nie szanował składanych przysiąg, uświęconych związków, dawnych sakramentów. Kompletny upadek. Sodoma i Gomora.</p><p>Nawet w tak szacownej szkole jak Hogwart szalała rozpusta.</p><p>No kto by pomyślał?</p><p>Bluebell nie zwlekał dłużej. Nawet zimowa noc była nieznośnie która, gdy człowiek miał dobry plan, jak ją spędzić. A jemu zawsze brakowało czasu, szczególnie na rzeczy, które sprawiały mu najwięcej przyjemności.</p><p> </p><p>*****<br/>Aisling's Song</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Anatomia (i wiwisekcja) plotki</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tego wieczoru Severus z własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli wybrał się na nocny patrol. Uczniowie wrócili po feriach najedzeni, wypoczęci i pełni energii, istniało zatem realne ryzyko, że postanowią ją zainwestować w dręczenie ulubionego dyrektora. Jeśli wziąć pod uwagę pewne dodatkowe, niemiłe okoliczności, jakie miały miejsce w Hogsmeade w ciągu pierwszego tygodnia stycznia, okazywało się to wręcz nieuniknione...</p><p>Dyrektor nie lubił rzucać się w oczy. Wędrował korytarzami, korzystając ze światła pojedynczych, przyćmionych latarni kontrolnych zainstalowanych na ścianach co kilka kroków lub po prostu z blasku księżyca wpadającego przez okna. Tylko z rzadka przyświecał sobie różdżką, gdy musiał sprawdzić jakiś ciemny, podejrzany zakamarek. Był zupełnie sam – teraz nawet bardziej niż kiedykolwiek – i nie oczekiwał szybkiej zmiany tego stanu. Dlatego niepomiernie się zdziwił, gdy nagle usłyszał pośpieszne kroki nadciągające od strony północnego skrzydła. Stukot obcasów zapowiadał kobietę, ale Severus nawet nie zdążył pomyśleć, że być może... Zbyt szybko uświadomił sobie, że to niemożliwe. Bella Brae nosiła płaskie obuwie i poruszała się lekko, niemal bezszelestnie.</p><p>Wkrótce do Snape'a dołączyła, tupiąc głośno, zdyszana Alecto. Wyglądała dużo lepiej, rodzinny uzdrowiciel dokonał cudów w tak krótkim czasie, jednak po intensywnym wysiłku panna Carrow nadal odruchowo łapała się za lewy bok.</p><p>– Jak sytuacja? – zapytał Severus, nie uważając za stosowne zagaić konwersacji za pomocą tak banalnych formułek, jak choćby pozorne zainteresowanie się jej samopoczuciem, zdrowiem rodziny i ogólnymi wrażeniami z pobytu w domu. Bo, tak po prawdzie, ani trochę go to nie obchodziło.</p><p>– Wszędzie spokój. Jeszcze – zaraportowała, prostując się i nieświadomie wygładzając na sobie szaty.</p><p>Trzymała względny poziom: nosiła odprasowane ubrania, używała szminki i zaklęcia podkręcającego rzęsy. Starała się. Po co lub dla kogo? Odpowiedzi na te pytania również nie ciekawiły dyrektora.</p><p>– Może nic się dzisiaj nie wydarzy – stwierdził Snape z niespotykanym optymizmem. Niepomiernie nudził się na dyżurze. Najchętniej wróciłby już do kwatery i zamknął się w sypialni z książką.</p><p>Alecto spojrzała na niego sceptycznie.</p><p>– Nie widziałeś, co tam się działo, Severusie. Byli wściekli w chu... Bardzo źli. Myślałam, że rozniosą pociąg. Nie dali się nabrać, wiedzą, co naprawdę się wydarzyło. Jakimś cudem wszystko wiedzą, przeklęte smarkacze! Musiał być przeciek.</p><p>Snape szczerze w to wątpił. Przecież nie trzeba było być geniuszem, żeby odgadnąć, co zaszło podczas ostatniego przejazdu ekspresu Londyn-Hogwart. Kontrolowane przez Lorda Voldemorta media mogły głosić wszem wobec, że nieznani sprawcy wdarli się do pociągu, po czym uprowadzili z niego należącą do Ravenclawu uczennicę szóstego roku, jednak tylko jednostki absolutnie tępe i ślepe mogły nie domyślić się prawdy.</p><p>Czarny Pan zażyczył sobie Lovegood, Czarny Pan dostał Lovegood. Dyrektor Hogwartu odwracał w tym czasie oczy, udając kretyna. Nic nie mógł zrobić, przecież jego samego tam nie było. Voldemorta zresztą też nie.</p><p>– Liczę, że chociaż przekazanie towaru przebiegło pokojowo? – odezwał się z pozorną obojętnością.</p><p>– O, szarpała się jak kot z wścieklizną! – zawołała nadmiernie podniecona Carrow, więc Snape musiał ją uciszyć. – Jeden oszałamiacz nie wystarczył, ale mieliśmy przykazane: dostarczyć gówniarę w całości. Drapała i gryzła, suka!</p><p>– Alecto, język – zganił ją odruchowo.</p><p>– No... zabrakło mi synonimu. Ale wiesz, o co chodzi. Smarkacze uczą się same gdzieś po kątach, jakoś sobie radzą. Niewiarygodne, nie?</p><p>Severus kiwał głową, idąc obok niej. Carrow zerkała na niego co chwilę, ewidentnie niezadowolona z nagłej ciszy. Rozpaczliwie szukała tematu, żeby przedłużyć rozmowę. Durna bibliotekarka jakoś nigdy nie miała problemu z podtrzymaniem jego uwagi.</p><p>– A jak ty spędziłeś święta, Severusie? – rzuciła pierwsze (i najbardziej banalne), co przyszło jej do głowy.</p><p>– Bez fajerwerków, w pustej szkole niewiele się dzieje – rzucił na odczepnego, z kamienną twarzą, z nieznanych przyczyn nie chcąc ciągnąć tego wątku.</p><p>Konwersacja wygasła samoczynnie po raz kolejny. Pannę Carrow kusiło, żeby zapytać, czy miał w tym czasie okazję zajrzeć do biblioteki. Męczyła ją sama myśl o Belli Brae, jej obecności w zamku, ogólnie pojęta dostępność. Dlaczego nie wyjechała? Dlaczego została? Jaki miała w tym cel? Niestety, Alecto brakowało ogłady, aby tak pokierować rozmową, żeby wszystkiego się dowiedzieć i nie zirytować przy tym Snape'a. Musiała zaspokoić ciekawość innym razem, w inny sposób. A na razie próbowała dalej rozgrywać swoje słabe karty.</p><p>– I jeszcze ten pierdolony olbrzym, nie? – rzuciła z grubej rury.</p><p>O tak, dyrektor Snape nie mógł liczyć na choćby odrobinę spokoju. Gdy Hagrid jak zwykle wyszedł po uczniów na dworzec w Hogsmeade, a tam błyskawicznie dowiedział się, co zaszło po drodze... Po prostu wpadł w szał, przecież każdy ma jakiś limit wytrzymałości. Czarodziejskie miasteczko nie zostało zdmuchnięte z powierzchni ziemi tylko dlatego, że stacjonował tam specjalnie oddelegowany oddział Śmierciożerców – skierowanych rozmyślnie w celu oczekiwania na nieuniknioną wizytę Niepożądanego Numer Jeden. W międzyczasie spełniali zlecenia dyrektora Hogwartu i łatali lokalne kryzysy. Zanim jednak udało im się spacyfikować półolbrzyma, na dworcu rozpętała się regularna bitwa, do której z obu stron zaczęli przyłączać się uczniowie. Sytuacja błyskawicznie wymknęła się spod kontroli – o czym dyrektor wiedział, mimo że nie raczył pojawić się osobiście.</p><p>– Żałuj, że cię nie było – mówiła Alecto z rozmarzeniem. – Taki trening to nie w kij dmuchał. Cholerny dziwoląg nie miał szans!</p><p>Kłamała. Severus nie wierzył w jej napuszone przechwałki. Skądinąd wiedział, że cały oddział Śmierciożerców trzeba było po wszystkim solidnie połatać, w co zaangażował się ostatecznie nawet sam Czarny Pan. Carrow przetrwała starcie bez szwanku wyłącznie dlatego, że czaiła się bezpiecznie gdzieś na tyłach. Kontuzja dała jej nauczkę, zapewniając przy okazji potencjalną traumę, która nie pozwoliła jej więcej wychylać się bez potrzeby. Severus z kolei nie zamierzał interweniować bez wyraźnego rozkazu. Miał dostatecznie dużo innych problemów – i w zasadzie wszystko gdzieś. Czekał tylko na (nie)szczęśliwy koniec całej tej przeklętej wojennej kołomyi.</p><p>Gajowy Hagrid tymczasem wyrwał się z obławy, opuścił szkolne tereny, po czym skrył się gdzieś w górach, co z pewnością przypadłoby do gustu pannie Buchanan. Szkoda, że nie zabrał jej ze sobą. To z kolei rozwiązałoby kolejne problemy dyrektora. Wojny, porwania, olbrzymy i kobiety – worek z katastrofami nie miał dna!</p><p>Severus szedł przed siebie w zamyśleniu, od czasu do czasu oświetlając różdżką ciemne kąty. Tak naprawdę nie spodziewał się przyłapać nikogo na wywrotowej działalności. Uczniowie też uczyli się na błędach, byli coraz bardziej przezorni i przewidujący. Snape z typowym dla siebie wisielczym humorem zaczął dostrzegać pozytywy faszystowskiego przewrotu: odpowiednio zmotywowani, nawet Gryfoni potrafili wykształcić w sobie odrobinę umożliwiającego przetrwanie sprytu.</p><p>Alecto podążała za nim, choć wcale jej nie zapraszał. Jeżeli dobrze pamiętał rozpiskę na ten dzień, jej dyżur dobiegł końca i mogła udać się na spoczynek. Jednak z jakiegoś powodu tego nie zrobiła, wybierając spacer krok w krok za nim w ciszy zagłuszanej jedynie stukotem obcasów. Gdy mijali mniej szczelne okna, nozdrza Severusa atakował słodki aromat z dominującą nutą drażniącej paczuli. Najwyraźniej panna Carrow otrzymała w prezencie bożonarodzeniowym nowe perfumy.</p><p>Okropne, jeśli miałby to obiektywnie ocenić.</p><p>– Severusie – przerwała w końcu milczenie.</p><p>Coś w jej tonie kazało mu się natychmiast zatrzymać i odwrócić. Alecto stała przed nim niepewnie (co za nowość!), patrząc gdzieś w bok i nerwowo zaciskając palce na różdżce. Nie potrafił nic odczytać z wyrazu jej nieładnej twarzy, której mimika pozostawiała wiele do życzenia. Było jednak bardziej niż pewne, że Carrow właśnie próbuje powiedzieć mu coś ważnego.</p><p>– Severusie, ja... Nigdy ci nie podziękowałam za...</p><p>Ręka Alecto powędrowała do zranionego boku, a Snape ledwo powstrzymał się od przewrócenia oczami. Nie miał ochoty do tego wracać, tak samo jak wtedy – pomagać jej. Zrobił to tylko dlatego, że został postawiony pod ścianą: Alecto sama wpakowała mu się do gabinetu i nakapała krwią na podłogę. Ale nawet przymuszony, nie włożył w to zbyt wiele wysiłku czy intelektu. Gdyby sytuacja wyglądała inaczej i na przykład nadziałby się na ranną koleżankę w opuszczonym korytarzu... Najprawdopodobniej pozwoliłby jej wykrwawić się na śmierć. Zawsze to jedna mniej duszyczka w szeregach Śmierciożerców.</p><p>Ale Alecto o tym nie wiedziała. Nagle, bez ostrzeżenia podeszła do niego bliżej. Stanęła na palcach, przytrzymała się jego ramienia i chyba zamierzała...</p><p>Jakie to szczęście, że była tak niskiego wzrostu!</p><p>Severus wykazał się refleksem. Chwycił ją za nadgarstki i odsunął od siebie, starając się nie robić tego zbyt gwałtownie. Nie chciał pokazać prawdziwej skali swojego obrzydzenia, musiał się zasłonić innym wykrętem.</p><p>– Dlaczego nie? – zdziwiła się.</p><p>– Choćby z szacunku dla twojego brata, Alecto.</p><p>Spudłował. Oczy panny Carrow rozszerzyły się z wściekłości, cywilizowana maska natychmiast z niej spadła.</p><p>– Nie pierdol, Snape! W dupie masz mojego brata, zresztą jak każdy. Myślisz, że Amycus sam nie wie, że nim gardzisz?</p><p>– Nie wyciągałbym tak daleko posuniętych wniosków, nawet jeśli nie zawsze jesteśmy jednomyślni. Nie znam również planów, jakie ma wobec ciebie twoja rodzina ani... Czarny Pan – spróbował z innej strony, bo to zawsze był dobry trop. – Nie śmiałbym wchodzić w drogę żadnej z tych szacownych instancji.</p><p>– Czarny Pan? – syknęła Alecto z wyraźnie słyszalnym zawodem w głosie. – Jakie plany może mieć wobec mnie Czarny Pan? Może te, które już realizuje przy pomocy Bellatrix?</p><p>– Nie wiem, nie jest w mojej mocy choćby domyślać się ścieżek, jakimi wędrują myśli Czarnego Pana. Jego mądrość i jego przenikliwość...</p><p>– Naprawdę w to wierzysz? – zapytała podejrzliwie. Przyglądała mu się czujnie, dręczona wątpliwościami.</p><p>– A ty nie? – oburzył się, jak przystało na hipokrytę, odwracając kota ogonem. – Rozczarowujesz mnie, Alecto. Ja zbudowałem całe życie na tym przekonaniu. Czy to mało?</p><p>– Nie, na pewno nie.</p><p>Zobaczył zakłopotanie na jej twarzy, przebijało nawet przez topornie ciosane rysy. Teraz Carrow czuła niepokój, bała się, że powiedziała zbyt wiele. Więcej nawet – słowa Severusa przejęły ją na tyle, że zupełnie wyleciały jej z głowy niemądre fantazje, które przed momentem zamierzała zrealizować. Tyle plotek krążyło o Snapie, o jego dyskusyjnej wierności... Widocznie były mocno przesadzone, podyktowane intrygami i zawiścią.</p><p>– Alecto, miałaś wielkie szczęście, urodziłaś się w szanowanej rodzinie czystej krwi – odezwał się po chwili poważnym, niemal napuszonym tonem. – Pod opieką krewnych, którzy wiedzą, co dla ciebie najlepsze. Jednak to oznacza również obowiązki, nie zapominaj o tym. Ktoś inny zadecyduje o twoim losie i na pewno dokona słusznego wyboru.</p><p>Severus w końcu puścił jej nadgarstki, które na wszelki wypadek cały czas ściskał, gdyby przyszło jej do głowy coś głupiego. Alecto patrzyła na niego z żalem i zawodem. Cokolwiek roiło się w jej głowie, miała nadzieję, że zdoła to osiągnąć. Nie spodziewała się kubła zimnej wody, w której ideologia czystej krwi została tak sprytnie wymieszana z praktykowanym w wyższych sferach kojarzeniem krewniaczym. Podczas gdy próbowała sobie to wszystko na nowo poukładać, Severus pozostawał zimny i niedostępny jak zawsze. Nie mógł bardziej dosadnie wyrazić, że nie jest nią zainteresowany.</p><p>– Dobrze, jak chcesz. Przecież to nic nie znaczy. Nic się nie wydarzyło – wyrzucała z siebie chaotycznie. – Nie to nie, trudno. Twoja strata.</p><p>Odwróciła się na pięcie i czym prędzej odeszła, tupiąc niczym hipogryf. Nie powinna nosić obcasów, nie bardzo sobie z nimi radziła. Severus obserwował ją obojętnie, chociaż pewnie powinien odczuwać chociaż minimalny lęk. Przecież nie ma na świecie bardziej niszczycielskiej siły niż wzgardzona kobieta.</p><p>Zwłaszcza taka, która zaliczyła trening dla Śmierciożerców.</p><p>Snape nie miał jednak okazji dobrze tego przemyśleć. Gdy jedna kobieta zniknęła w jednym końcu korytarza, w drugim niemal natychmiast pojawiła się druga – tym razem ta, której sobie życzył. Bella Brae stąpała cicho jak wróżka, ale zdradziły ją włosy: ich ognisty odcień widoczny był już z daleka. Dyrektor widział ją wyraźnie, mimo że ona z pewnością go jeszcze nie dostrzegła. Odziany na czarno i skryty w mroku stanowił tylko kolejny z licznych cieni Hogwartu.</p><p>Panna Buchanan szła przed siebie zamyślona, z nieodłącznymi książkami ściskanymi w chudych ramionach. Nadal nosiła je na mugolski sposób, niczego się nie nauczyła. Gdyby Snape myślał rozsądnie, wykorzystałby sprzyjające okoliczności i całkiem zniknął jej z oczu. W ten sposób i w tym czasie mógłby – na przykład – sprawdzić się, czy Alecto na pewno odeszła do swojej kwatery albo czy nigdzie w pobliżu nie czai się Amycus. Dzięki temu miałby pewność, że żadne potwory nie staną tej nocy na ścieżce Belli Brae, ale nie... Stał tam i czekał, aż ruda bibliotekarka podejdzie na tyle blisko, aby go usłyszeć.</p><p>– Witam, panno Buchanan.</p><p>– Dobry wieczór – odpowiedziała.</p><p>Widok dyrektora ani trochę jej nie zdziwił, w końcu oboje byli nocnymi stworzeniami. Severus jednak przeżył szok, wpatrując się w twarz Belli Brae. Zniknęła gdzieś jej radosna świeżość. Miała ciemne cienie pod oczami i bardzo blade policzki – niemal tak blade jak pozbawione choćby odrobiny szminki usta.</p><p>– Czy wszystko w porządku? – niedyskretne pytanie wyrwało mu się, zanim zdołał ugryźć się w język.</p><p>Panna Buchanan nie była zainteresowana zwyczajową pogawędką. Nie zwalniając kroku, wyminęła go, spuszczając wzrok w podłogę.</p><p>– Przepraszam, spieszę się.</p><p>Sam się zdziwił, jak bardzo uderzył go chłód w jej głosie. Nie potrafił nawet udawać, że tego nie wychwycił ani nie zrozumiał. Powinien za to przyjąć to do wiadomości i najzwyczajniej w świecie dać jej spokój. Tak postanowił i tego należało się trzymać. Co za szkoda, że z jakiegoś nieodgadnionego powodu nie potrafił odpuścić.</p><p>Odwrócił się za nią.</p><p>– Panno Buchanan.</p><p>Zatrzymała się, ale nie bez wewnętrznego oporu. Kiepsko tłumiona niechęć wprost promieniowała z każdego jej gestu. Severus pomyślał przelotnie, że ona również słyszała o skandalu z porwaną uczennicą, być może była świadkiem szału Hagrida (przecież nieustannie wymykała się ze szkoły, żeby wędrować tylko sobie znanymi ścieżkami) i w konsekwencji straciła resztki złudzeń... Jeśli po świątecznych feriach jeszcze jakiekolwiek jej pozostały. Zanim się odezwała, skrzywiła się, jakby ugryzła coś gorzkiego.</p><p>– Słucham, panie dyrektorze?</p><p>Zaschło mu w ustach. Nagle odkrył, że nie ma jej nic do powiedzenia. Na pewno nic takiego, co chciałaby usłyszeć. Słowa straciły sens, gdy patrzył na jej mizerną, obojętną, kompletnie przed nim zamkniętą twarz.</p><p>– Dobranoc, panno Buchanan.</p><p>Zamiótł korytarz obszerną peleryną, po czym odszedł w przeciwnym kierunku. Nieważne, że było to nie po drodze ani do jego gabinetu, ani do kwatery. Nie zamierzał się jej narzucać, pod tym względem zrobił już dość.</p><p>Bella Brae nie próbowała go zatrzymać, nie odezwała się więcej. Poprawiła uchwyt na ciężkich książkach i spokojnie ruszyła dalej. Przypomniała sobie fragment, na którym skończyła, po czym zaczęła nucić kolejną zwrotkę piosenki:</p><p>Strange news is coming to town<br/>
Strange news is carried<br/>
Strange news flies up and down<br/>
That my love is married.<br/>
I wish them both much joy<br/>
Though they can't hear me<br/>
And may God reward him well<br/>
For the slighting of me</p><p>***</p><p>Szczęście nie sprzyjało tej nocy pannie Buchanan. Ledwo uwolniła się od jednego mężczyzny, którego nie chciała nigdy więcej oglądać na oczy, zaraz wpadła w łapy drugiego, o wiele gorszego. Amycus przechadzał się wzdłuż galerii portretów dwa piętra niżej i straszył szacowne czarownice i czarodziejów wymalowanych na płótnach. Co jakiś czas zbliżał różdżkę do wybranego obrazu i rzucając jakieś nieskomplikowane zaklęcie, wymuszał paniczną ucieczkę na rezydencie. Jeśli mu się udało, rechotał z uciechy na całe gardło.</p><p>– Pan nie ma honoru, sir! – zarzucił mu malowany profesor, który za życia musiał się czymś dostatecznie wyróżnić, aby zasłużyć na własny, dość nudny portret na tle purpurowej zasłony i tacy z owocami. – Za grosz ogłady!</p><p>– A spierdalaj – rzucił elokwentnie Carrow i posłał w jego stronę kilka lśniących iskier.</p><p>Nauczyciel trzymał się dzielnie, dopóki od ognia z różdżki Amycusa nie zajęła się jego szata, a następnie cały obraz. Carrow nie przejął się potencjalnym pożarem, pozostawiając ten problem do rozwiązania komu innemu – skrzatom albo dyrektorowi, któremu pewnie bardziej zależało na zachowaniu szkoły w jednym kawałku. W nagłym blasku ognia Carrow dostrzegł jednak nieszczęsną Bellę Brae, która próbowała przemknąć niezauważenie w ciemności za jego plecami.</p><p>– O cześć, skarbie. – Wyszczerzył się na jej widok, przygładzając odruchowo włosy i prostując się na pełną wysokość.</p><p>– Dobry wieczór – odpowiedziała tym samym pozbawionym uczuć tonem, jakim chwilę wcześniej potraktowała dyrektora.</p><p>Skoro już profesor Carrow ją zobaczył, nie miała wyjścia. Ignorowanie czy postawa defensywna tylko by go sprowokowały, z kolei spokój czy pozorowana serdeczność dawały szansę na złagodzenie jego zapędów. Przynajmniej Bella Brae miała taką nadzieję. Nie zamierzała jednak spokojnie patrzeć na płonący portret. Odstawiła książki na parapet okna, które właśnie mijała, wyciągnęła różdżkę i jednym zaklęciem opanowała ogień. Niestety, płótno zostało doszczętnie zniszczone, a udręczony profesor z przerażoną miną kulił się teraz przy swojej sąsiadce, puszystej damie w tiulach, które nie pozostawiały mu wiele miejsca na oddech. Sama dama wydawała się jednak zadowolona.</p><p>– Nie zawracaj sobie tym ślicznej główki, kotku – zagaił Amycus cały, jak mu się wydawało, w uwodzicielskich uśmiechach. – To wszystko i tak trafi na śmietnik. Nadszedł czas, żeby w końcu przewietrzyć tę pipidówkę zwaną szkołą, wprowadzić tu nieco nowoczesnego stylu. Jak myślisz?</p><p>– A co na to dyrektor? – odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie, chowając różdżkę do rękawa. Wprawdzie Severus wiele stracił w jej oczach na przestrzeni ostatnich kilku dni, jednak mimo to nie wierzyła, by podobny pomysł przypadł mu do gustu.</p><p>– Kogo to obchodzi? – prychnął Carrow.</p><p>– Cóż... zapewne jego samego.</p><p>– Aż tak cię interesuje zdanie dyrektora?</p><p>– Nie, bynajmniej – zapewniła, gdy nieprzyjazna odpowiedź napłynęła z samego centrum jej zranionej, wyczerpanej bezsennością i samotnością duszy. – Nic a nic.</p><p>– I bardzo dobrze.</p><p>Na moment straciła czujność, popełniając poważny błąd. Nie rozumiała dlaczego, ale nieprzychylne wobec dyrektora słowa bardzo spodobały się Amycusowi. Przyjrzał jej się uważnie – naprawdę uważnie – od stóp do głów, zatrzymując się na wysokości skromnego dekoltu szaty. Zdradzał niewiele, ale widać to mu wystarczyło.</p><p>– Gdzie się wybierasz tak całkiem sama, kotku? – zagaił ponownie.</p><p>– Muszę odnieść książki do biblioteki.</p><p>– O tej porze? Zaharowują nas tutaj na śmierć, co? Gdyby chociaż dobrze płacili... Nie na to się pisałem, a ty?</p><p>– Nie narzekam.</p><p>– No tak, kobietom niewiele do szczęścia potrzeba. Musisz się tylko trochę pomęczyć, a potem znajdziesz sobie dobrego męża i z głowy, nie?</p><p>Nie odpowiedziała. Nie patrzyła na niego. Nie nawiązywała kontaktu wzrokowego, który często prowokuje drapieżnika. Ale może był to kolejny błąd w ocenie sytuacji? Bo Amycus wcale się nie poddawał. Podszedł bliżej, Bella Brae się cofnęła. Ponieważ wcześniej przemykała tuż przy ścianie, nie miała dokąd uciec. Poczuła za plecami parapet okna, Carrow oparł się ramieniem o jego obramowanie. Trzymając rękę na wysokości jej głowy całkowicie odciął jej drogę.</p><p>– Więc... – rzucił sugestywnie.</p><p>– Tak, profesorze?</p><p>Niech to, kolejna pomyłka. Używając z szacunkiem oficjalnego tytułu, połechtała jego próżność.</p><p>– Po co te formalności, kotku?</p><p>Wpatrywał się w nią tak intensywnie, że wprost czuła to na skórze. Gdy nazwał ją „kotkiem", na pewno się oblizał, choć nie mogła tego widzieć. Był odrażający, a najgorsze, że w ogóle nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy. Serce panny Buchanan przyspieszyło, tłukąc się niespokojnie w piersi. Nie, nie bała się. Czuła wyłącznie złość i zażenowanie.</p><p>– Niebezpiecznie łazić nocami po korytarzu – ciągnął. – Różne rzeczy mogą się zdarzyć...</p><p>– Już się nawet zdarzały – wytknęła mu.</p><p>Pamiętała wszystkie spotkania z przeklętym rodzeństwem, ich zamiłowanie do książek i godne pochwały pragnienie wiedzy, które zagnało ich do biblioteki w Noc Duchów.</p><p>Amycus, o dziwo, od razu zrozumiał aluzję.</p><p>– Alecto jest popieprzona – stwierdził z rozbrajającą szczerością. – Ja to co innego. Ja cię nawet lubię, skarbie.</p><p>Carrow wyciągnął rękę, Bella Brae chciała się uchylić, ale nie miała jak ani gdzie, dlatego musiała pozwolić, żeby dotknął jej włosów. Przy okazji musnął palcem jej szyję tuż poniżej ucha. Przeszedł ją dreszcz obrzydzenia, który mężczyzna oczywiście zinterpretował opacznie.</p><p>– Masz miękkie futerko, wiesz? – pochwalił. – Jak mały lisek. Widziałem takie w lesie. Nie biegają aż tak szybko, więc ich skóry wiszą teraz w mojej kwaterze. Chcesz zobaczyć?</p><p>– Nie, dziękuję.</p><p>– Na pewno? – Był na tyle blisko, że wyczuła alkohol w jego oddechu. Przekrwionymi oczami poszukał jej szarych źrenic, zanim dodał: – Podobno nie ma nic przyjemniejszego niż dotyk futra na nagiej skórze.</p><p>Bella Brae poczuła, że płoną jej policzki. Zawsze ją zdradzały. Była poruszona, oburzona, zniesmaczona. Miała zwyczajnie dosyć.</p><p>– Nie mam zdania na ten temat.</p><p>– Możemy to sprawdzić – kusił, śmiejąc się i nadal blokując jej przejście. – Trzymam w pokoju dobre wino. Masz ochotę?</p><p>– Niekoniecznie.</p><p>– Albo whisky, szybciej cię rozgrzeje. Co ty na to?</p><p>– Muszę już iść.</p><p>– Nie bądź taka sztywna, kotku. Co ci szkodzi? – naciskał, napierając na nią coraz bardziej. – W moim pokoju czeka kolega, który bardzo chce cię poznać. Jest naprawdę wielki i aż drży z niecierpliwości, żeby...</p><p>Panna Buchanan rzuciła mu spojrzenie spod zmarszczonych brwi, jej oczy pociemniały. Zmiana była niewielka, właściwie ledwie dostrzegalna – zwłaszcza przez alkoholowe opary – a jednak Amycus wyraźnie poczuł zimny dreszcz przebiegający po kręgosłupie. Bo z brwiami złączonymi tuż nad piegowatym nosem panna Buchanan, jakkolwiek wydawałoby się to nieprawdopodobne, wyglądała groźnie.</p><p>– Och, tutaj jesteś! – Na scenę zupełnie nagle i nieoczekiwanie wkroczyła Aurora Sinistra. W jednej chwili znalazła się obok Belli Brae, chwyciła ją za ramię i odciągnęła od Amycusa. – Wszędzie cię szukałam! – rzuciła ze sztuczną wesołością. – Czekamy na ciebie od pół godziny, no ile można? – zarzuciła ją jeszcze bardziej fałszywymi pretensjami.</p><p>Carrow był zbyt skołowany, żeby zareagować, choć sam nie potrafiłby powiedzieć, co bardziej wybiło go z rytmu: niespodziewana interwencja Aurory czy twarz Belli Brae. W każdym razie pozwolił kobietom spokojnie odejść, a zanim wyrwał się z marazmu, były już zbyt daleko, aby warto je było gonić. Trudno, stracił swoją szansę.</p><p>– Tylko spokojnie – pouczyła ją Aurora. – Nie biegnij, bo będzie miał satysfakcję.</p><p>Niejako zaprzeczając swoim słowom, szła tak szybko, że wytrącona z równowagi Bella Brae ledwo mogła za nią nadążyć. W zasadzie pozwalała się ciągnąć w bliżej niesprecyzowanym kierunku. O nic nie pytała, nie protestowała, nie zdołała nawet zebrać słów, żeby wyrazić wdzięczność. Pozostawała zupełnie bezwolna. O stanie jej ducha najlepiej świadczył fakt, że zapomniała o porzuconych na parapecie książkach.</p><p>– Co za świnia – mruczała pod nosem profesor Sinistra. – Dobrze, że byłam w pobliżu. Nic ci się nie stało?</p><p>Panna Buchanan pokręciła głową.</p><p>– Całe szczęście! Co za koszmar – westchnęła. – Nie mam już odwagi chodzić sama na wieżę, zawsze gdzieś się czai. Obleśny wieprz!</p><p>Wtem zatrzymała się i zastukała – jak wydawało się Belli Brae – do losowo wybranych drzwi. Otworzyła im owinięta grubym szlafrokiem Pomona: z papilotami na głowie i z ciężkim kijem w dłoni.</p><p>– Znowu? – zapytała tonem pozbawionym nadziei.</p><p>– Tak – rzuciła Aurora, przeciskając się przez drzwi i ciągnąc koleżankę za sobą. – Tym razem padło na Bellę.</p><p>– Biedne dziecko! – wzruszyła się pani Sprout. – Siadajcie w saloniku, poczekacie u mnie, dopóki nie odejdzie. Co za człowieki! – wykrzyknęła, zamykając z rozmachem drzwi i blokując je łańcuchem. – Ciągle łazi na polowania, że też sobie tego brudnego fiuta nie odstrzeli!</p><p>Roztrzęsiona, wymęczona i blada jak trup Bella Brae nieoczekiwanie wybuchła histerycznym śmiechem. Stała na środku dziennego pokoiku nauczycielki zielarstwa – który oczywiście tonął w bujnej zieleni niezliczonych roślin – i zaśmiewała się, dopóki łzy nie popłynęły jej z oczu. Ciągle przyciśnięta do jej ramienia Sinistra również najpierw zatrzęsła się z tłumionego chichotu, by zaraz potem dołączyć do koleżanki. Jako ostatni w chórze dał się słyszeć wysoki, zaskakująco dziewczęcy śmiech Pomony.</p><p>– Katharsis, moje drogie, ot co – skwitowała, gdy po jakimś kwadransie wreszcie zdołały nad sobą zapanować. – Długo ci się udawało, Bello, ale widać i na ciebie musiało trafić.</p><p>– Czyli to zdarzało się już wcześniej?</p><p>– Cały czas. – Pokiwała głową Pomona. – Biedna Aurora zupełnie nie ma życia, ten knur nagabuje ją od samego początku.</p><p>Wskazała koleżankom miejsca, a gdy siedziały wygodnie, wyciągnęła butelkę z nalewką. Była mocna, ziołowa, na miodzie, którego intensywny aromat wyraźnie dawało się odczuć. Stanowiła cudowne, złote remedium na wszelkie smutki, którego Bella Brae bardzo potrzebowała. Piła powoli, rozkoszując się smakiem, podczas gdy Pomona i Aurora strzeliły swoje porcje na raz.</p><p>– O tak – podjęła Sinistra. – Mówił mi, że szykują się redukcje, więc powinnam być dla niego miła. Ten, teges, szmeges – i nie będę się musiała martwić o posadę.</p><p>– Bydlak! – rzuciła poruszona panna Buchanan.</p><p>– Zwierzak – zgodziła się z nią Pomona.</p><p>– I nic się nie da z tym zrobić?</p><p>– Nie w tych okolicznościach – powiedziała smutno Aurora. – Carrowowie czują się bezkarni... I mają rację. Nadeszły ciężkie czasy i dopóki nic się nie zmieni...</p><p>– Musimy radzić sobie same – rzuciła wojowniczo Pomona.</p><p>Bella Brae przypomniała sobie gruby kij, z jakim je przywitała. Jeszcze niedawno pewnie powiedziałaby coś o dyrektorze, któremu należy zgłaszać podobne przypadki, ale... Rozczarował ją dostatecznie, żeby zasznurować usta. Obie kobiety wpatrywały się w nią z napięciem, jakby również spodziewały się z jej strony podobnego komentarza. Wyraźnie im ulżyło, gdy nie wspomniała o Snapie.</p><p>– Ja też miałam już wcześniej pewne problemy – wyznała Bella Brae, po czym opowiedziała im ze szczegółami o zajściu w bibliotece. Uznała, że pewnie i tak wiedzą o wszystkim od Irmy, nie czuła też dłużej potrzeby zachowywania dyskrecji. Wszelkie tamy puściły.</p><p>– Zwierzęta, no po prostu zwierzęta – wyklinała Pomona znad kolejnego kieliszka nalewki. – Gorzej niż zwierzęta! Toż to potwory w ludzkiej skórze! Nikogo ani niczego nie szanują. Ta Alecto to też niezła aparatka. Chodzą słuchy, że zagięła parol na Sn... na dyrektora. Wyobrażacie to sobie?</p><p>– Powodzenia – mruknęła Aurora.</p><p>– Nigdy nie miałam o niej dobrego zdania, ale mimo wszystko... Ta kobieta musi być ślepa!</p><p>– Albo szalona – szepnęła Bella Brae.</p><p>– No właśnie! – podchwyciła ochoczo Pomona, która z każdym kieliszkiem mówiła głośniej i gestykulowała żywiej. – Ale kto wie, pewnie ma szansę. Wiadomo, że oni mnożą się między sobą – ciągnęła rozochocona, skoro w pobliżu zabrakło profesor McGonagall, która z pewnością powstrzymałaby potok nieostrożnych słów.</p><p>Sinistra jednak zachowała czujność. Rzuciła pannie Buchanan szacujące spojrzenie.</p><p>– Zauważyłam, że spędzają dużo czasu razem – odezwała się bibliotekarka, ważąc każde słowo na języku. – Wieczorami piją herbatę w jego gabinecie, to na pewno ich zbliżyło.</p><p>Ta informacja wyraźnie wstrząsnęła pozostałymi kobietami, chociaż plotki rzeczywiście krążyły od dawna. Panna Buchanan spotkała się z nimi jeszcze przed świętami, ale wówczas nie poświęciła im wiele uwagi. W tamtym czasie regularnie otrzymywała niepodważalne dowody, że dyrektor interesuje się kimś innym. Znała jednak zwyczaje panujące wśród czystokrwistych rodzin. Wiedziała, że wiele mogło się zmienić, na przykład podczas uroczystego noworocznego obiadu w rodzinnym dworzyszczu narzeczonej... I teraz musiała chronić przede wszystkim siebie.</p><p>– Herbatę? – zdziwiła się Aurora. – Naprawdę?</p><p>– Chyba z prądem! – zachichotała piskliwie Pomona.</p><p>– Źle sypiam – wyznała zakłopotana Bella Brae. – Jeśli długo nie mogę zasnąć, spaceruję po zamku. Widzę wtedy różne rzeczy.</p><p>– No kto by pomyślał? – dziwiła się pani Sprout, która sama jako pierwsza powtórzyła plotkę.</p><p>– Moim zdaniem to idealna para. – Skrzywiła się profesor astronomii. – Dobrali się jak w korcu maku.</p><p>– To prawda – przyznała Bella Brae.</p><p>Wzruszona dobrocią nauczycielek zastanawiała się, dlaczego wcześniej nie dała im szansy. Gdyby od początku szukała ich towarzystwa, a nie... innego, wszystko potoczyłoby się inaczej. Gdy o tym pomyślała, nagle poczuła, że kleją się jej oczy i zanim zdołała zapanować nad impulsem, ziewnęła szeroko – oczywiście grzecznie zasłaniając usta dłonią.</p><p>– O mój Merlinie! – wykrzyknęła na ten widok Pomona. – Dziecko, ty musisz być kompletnie wykończona! Dopiero co źle sie czułaś, a teraz jeszcze to! Od stresu też można się rozchorować. Nie będziecie już nigdzie dzisiaj wychodzić i ryzykować kolejnego spotkania z tym zboczeńcem – zdecydowała nagle. – Prześpicie się u mnie.</p><p>Decyzja zapadła i troskliwa profesor Sprout energicznie zajęła się swoimi nocnymi gościniami. Zorganizowała dla nich podomki do spania oraz najpotrzebniejsze kosmetyki. Wkrótce do saloniku wjechała również świeżutka dostawa tostów z serem, babeczek z czekoladą i innych drobnych przekąsek nadesłanych przez skrzaty z kuchni. Gdy Aurora rozciągnęła się na kanapie, a Bella Brae na magicznie powiększonym fotelu, Pomona wyciągnęła kolejną butelkę nalewki.</p><p>Koniec końców, był to bardzo udany wieczór.</p><p>***</p><p>Chłopcy i dziewczęta zgromadzeni w Pokoju Życzeń mieli od dawna tylko jedno, uwspólnione życzenie: gdyby ktokolwiek z nich znalazł się nagle w posiadaniu zmieniacza czasu, cofnęliby się na platformę 9 i ¾, żeby powstrzymać Lunę przed wejściem na pokład pociągu. Skąd mogli wiedzieć, że tak to się skończy? W najśmielszych snach nie podejrzewali zwolenników Lorda Voldemorta o tak daleko posuniętą bezczelność. Na co zdały się te godziny wspólnych treningów, ciągłe ćwiczenie zaawansowanych zaklęć obronnych? Kompletnie na nic! Zwiodło ich idiotyczne poczucie bezpieczeństwa w szkole oraz w drodze do niej – nic nie miało prawa im się przydarzyć, dopóki Hogwart trzymał się mocno, nawet pomimo Nietoperza na tronie dyrektora.</p><p>Niestety, Hogwart od dawna nie należał do nich. Chociaż niby byli tego świadomi, wykazali się nieprawdopodobną naiwnością. Wszystkie akcje dywersyjne Gwardii (prowokacyjne napisy, otwarte sprzeciwy wobec tyranii Śmierciożerców, liczne akcje dywersyjne) nagle wydały im się potworną dziecinadą wobec prawdziwej tragedii. Nauczyli się, że działalność wywrotowa pociąga za sobą brutalne konsekwencje.</p><p>Przedstawiciele Gwardii Pottera siedzieli przybici – każdy w swoim kącie. Tego wieczoru zabrakło wesołej muzyki czy dzielenia się kontrabandą. Blade i smutne dziewczęta czasami nadal pochlipywały albo nerwowo ocierały oczy. Tylko nie Ginny Weasley. Ona zaciskała dłonie w pięści, ledwo panując nad wściekłością. Obiecali sobie, że w czasie podróży nie będą się rozdzielać. Carrowowie nie stanowili jedynego problemu – zaczepki ze strony Ślizgonów również zdarzały się regularnie i coraz częściej przeradzały się w ostre pojedynki. Nad Luną jednak trudno było zapanować, miała swoje własne ścieżki i niezliczone dziwactwa. Nie wiadomo nawet jak, kiedy i dlaczego opuściła przedział... I już nie wróciła. Nigdy. Zapadła się jak kamień w wodę. Magia!</p><p>Oczywiście nikt nic nie widział i niczego nie podejrzewał. Natychmiast zorganizowano komiczną akcję poszukiwawczą, a Snape oficjalnie wylewał na forum krokodyle łzy, podczas gdy Luna... Mogła cierpieć, mogła być torturowana, mogła nawet nie żyć. Sama myśl o tym doprowadzała jej kolegów i koleżanki na skraj szaleństwa.</p><p>– Nie chcę tu być – rzuciła gniewnie Ginny.</p><p>– Jak my wszyscy – poparł ją Neville. – Ale nie mamy wyboru. Im właśnie o to chodzi. Chcą nas zastraszyć i uciszyć. Niedoczekanie! To nasza szkoła, nie oddamy jej!</p><p>Lavender Brown zaśmiała się nerwowo.</p><p>– Aha, dopiero co nam udowodnili, jak wspaniale potrafimy się obronić w chwili zagrożenia.</p><p>Żadne słowa nie były w stanie zniechęcić Longbottoma. Był właściwym chłopcem na właściwym miejscu i w końcu odnalazł w sobie poczucie misji.</p><p>– To tylko znaczy, że musimy ćwiczyć więcej i częściej. I starać się bardziej.</p><p>Odpowiedział mu chór niezbornych jęków, prychnięć i westchnień. Duch w uczniowskim narodzie chwilowo całkiem upadł, bez widoków na szybką regenerację.</p><p>– Snape już zapowiedział wydłużenie godziny policyjnej, nie słyszałeś? – przypomniała koledze Lavender. – Jeszcze trochę, a przesunie ją na dwunastą w południe. Niewiele brakuje.</p><p>– Do tego profesor Carrow powstała z martwych – zauważył Seamus Finnigan. – Na pewno będzie teraz w świetnym humorze...</p><p>– Już jest – zaśmiała się gorzko panna Brown. – Zebrała siły na zwolnieniu chorobowym. Widziałam ostatnio, jak flirtowała ze Snape'em na korytarzu, aż iskry leciały. Myślałam, że mnie złapią, ale na szczęście byli zbyt zajęci sobą.</p><p>– Z pewnością dorobią się pięknych dzieci – prychnął Seamus, a jego złośliwy tekst wreszcie nieco rozluźnił atmosferę. – No serio! – ciągnął, próbując przekrzyczeć nagłą i powszechną głupawkę. – Wyobraźcie to sobie!</p><p>– W życiu ani mi się śni – rzuciła roześmiana Ginny.</p><p>– Oj, bo wykraczesz! – chichotała Lavender.</p><p>– Pewnie już do końca życia nie mogłabym zasnąć!</p><p>– Tak czy owak... To dziwne – odezwała się ponownie zamyślona panna Brown. – A co z bibliotekarką? Pamiętacie, Luna zostawiła jej wiadomość z ostrzeżeniem, a zaraz potem... I właśnie dlatego pomyśleliśmy, że... Że to dlatego ona...</p><p>Wesoły moment nie trwał długo. Twarz Lavender wydłużyła się, usta wykrzywiły, przerywając jej wypowiedź. Parvati objęła przyjaciółkę ramieniem, gdy ta ponownie zaniosła się szlochem.</p><p>Neville zdecydowanie wstał, otrzepał spodnie i podwinął rękawy szkolnej szaty.</p><p>– Nie ma co tego dalej roztrząsać. W ten sposób i tak niczego nowego się nie dowiemy ani nikomu nie pomożemy. Teraz możemy tylko iść naprzód i liczyć na to, że... No, coś w końcu musi się zmienić. Jeżeli tylko wytrzymamy dostatecznie długo, Harry na pewno...</p><p>Panna Weasley uciszyła go ruchem ręki. Nie wiadomo, jakimi zaklęciami obciążono imię i nazwisko Niepożądanego Numer Jeden. Szkoła w tym roku niemal wibrowała od uroków zabezpieczających, blokujących i inwigilujących. Nawet w bezpiecznym Pokoju Życzeń nie było warto nadmiernie ryzykować.</p><p>Bez dalszych, zbędnych słów zgromadzeni brali przykład z Neville'a. Podnosili się z miejsc, wyciągali różdżki, przygotowywali się do sesji treningowej. Zaczął się kolejny partyzancki wieczór w Hogwarcie.</p><p>***</p><p>Styczeń roku 1998 był długi, zimny, a dla wielu czarodziejów zwyczajnie pechowy. Bo właśnie wtedy zamieszkujących Hogwart Śmierciożerców zaczęła prześladować osobliwa seria niefortunnych zdarzeń.</p><p>Pierwszy był wypadek na polowaniu. Pewnego dnia Amycus wrócił z Zakazanego Lasu na ostatnich nogach, zostawiając za sobą czerwone ślady na śniegu. Miał zalaną krwią twarz i mocno poranione ramię, w którym brakowało sporego kawałka mięsa. Strzelba, którą ze sobą przytaszczył, nadawała się już tylko na złom.</p><p>– Mówiłem, ostrzegałem – narzekał Severus tonem absolutnie wyzutym ze współczucia. – Powtarzałem do znudzenia, że tak to się skończy. Zabawy z bronią mają skutki uboczne.</p><p>Carrow, tak samo jak wcześniej jego siostra, wykrwawiał się w dyrektorskim gabinecie, odmawiając wizyty w skrzydle szpitalnym. Snape wyciągnął więc standardowy zestaw eliksirów i przystąpił do ratowania tego, co zostało z policzka Amycusa. Stuknięty Śmierciożerca powinien się cieszyć, że odrzut połączony z samozapłonem nie oderwał mu głupiego łba... A może szkoda, że tak się nie stało?</p><p>– To nie wina strzelby – zarzekał się Amycus, wypluwając krew, która zalewała mu usta. Severus skrzywił się na widok czerwonego aerozolu, brudzącego jego starannie poukładane papiery. Carrow wyrzucał z siebie posokę z rozrzutem typowym dla konającej butelki keczupu. – Broń była sprawna. Ktoś przy niej grzebał, wiem to na pewno!</p><p>– Kto? – prychnął kpiąco Snape. – Nauczycielka zielarstwa czy duch, który naucza w szkole historii magii?</p><p>– Nie wiem. Ktoś z nich musiał...</p><p>– Zapewniam, że w całym zamku nie znajdziesz ani jednego eksperta z dziedziny mugolskiej broni palnej, Amycusie. Oświadczam to z pełnym przekonaniem. Nigdy nie mieliśmy tu broni, dopóki sam jej nie przywiozłeś.</p><p>Rana postrzałowa wprawdzie znacznie lepiej zareagowała na eliksiry lecznicze, ale mimo to Carrow musiał wziąć kilka dni wolnego, żeby skorzystać z fachowej pomocy. Na pamiątkę została mu blizna na policzku (której można by uniknąć, gdyby Severus w nerwach nie pomylił jednego ze specyfików i w ten sposób nie oszpecił kolegi na wieczność) oraz uszkodzony nerw, który aktywował się od czasu do czasu, objawiając niekontrolowanym tikiem całej prawej ręki. Doprowadzało to Amycusa do szału, ale cóż... Sam był sobie winien.</p><p>Alecto miała mniej szczęścia.</p><p>Najpierw sponiewierała ją do tej pory ukryta alergia pokarmowa. Objawiła się niespodziewanie podczas jednego z posiłków w Wielkiej Sali. Profesor Carrow w ciągu sekundy spuchła jak balon i zaczęła się dusić. Wobec nieobecności Amycusa nikt specjalnie nie kwapił się z pomocą. Nauczyciele Hogwartu z obojętnymi minami obserwowali, jak koleżanka rozpaczliwie próbuje złapać kolejny oddech.</p><p>– Tak bywa, gdy się je zbyt łapczywie – ocenił nieporuszony profesor Flitwick. – Dietetycy radzą, żeby jeść powoli, małymi kęsami.</p><p>– I nie popijać wodą w trakcie, bo można się zachłysnąć – pospieszyła z następną bezużyteczną radą szkolna pielęgniarka.</p><p>– Właśnie, woda. Może odrobina wody pomoże? – odezwała się Bella Brae, po raz pierwszy odrywając wzrok od swojego pełnego talerza.</p><p>– Chcesz wody, Alecto? – zapytała niemal słodko profesor McGonagall.</p><p>Carrow nie była w stanie odpowiedzieć. Stawała się coraz bardziej sina, gdy jej oddech stopniowo się spłycał, aż całkowicie ustał. Gdy pojawiło się ryzyko omdlenia, Severus nie mógł dłużej udawać, że wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku – musiał ratować swoją podwładną. Wstał, a wtedy podduszona Alecto osunęła się prosto w jego ramiona. Wokół natychmiast rozległy się szepty i złośliwe śmiechy.</p><p>– Znajdźcie sobie pokój – burknął profesor Flitwick, który już absolutnie niczego się nie bał, a najmniej skołowanego Snape'a z niechcianym, żeńskim ciężarem w ramionach.</p><p>Pani Pomfrey i pani Pince niezwłocznie wdały się w dyskusję na temat obyczajowej przyzwoitości w ośrodkach koedukacyjnej edukacji: co wypada, a czego nie i na ile dotyczy to uczniów, a na ile członków kadry. Bella Brae ponownie wbiła wzrok w swój talerz, ale uśmiechała się lekko, słuchając plotek.</p><p>Severus wraz z Alecto umknęli z Wielkiej Sali jak niepyszni. Nikt nie zamierzał pomóc dyrektorowi, więc musiał sam rozwiązać swój problem.</p><p>Gdy tylko Alecto nieco się zregenerowała, spotkała ją kolejna katastrofa. Podczas powrotu ze strefy aportacyjnej na teren szkoły, na błoniach omal nie staranował jej hipogryf. Rozjuszone stworzenie ścigało ją niemal do samej bramy zamku i nie było absolutnie nikogo, kto mógłby je poskromić. Gdyby Carrow tak sprawnie nie posługiwała się różdżką, dodając sobie prędkości, prawdopodobnie nic by z niej nie zostało.</p><p>– Ktoś go na mnie poszczuł! Przysięgam! – zapewniała Severusa, który wydawał się ubawiony całą sytuacją. – Co zamierzasz z tym zrobić?</p><p>– Mogę ci służyć podręcznikiem do opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami – zaoferował i nawet powieka mu przy tym nie drgnęła. – Hipogryfy są raczej nieskomplikowane w obsłudze i... Zwyczajnie durne. To wstyd, że nie potrafisz poradzić sobie z przeciwnikiem, który stanowi idiotyczną krzyżówkę konia z ptaszydłem.</p><p>– Dobrze ci mówić! – prychnęła oburzona. – Nie było cię tam, sam pewnie miałbyś pełne gacie!</p><p>– Ośmielam się wątpić. Ale jeśli tak bardzo boisz się szkolnej fauny i flory, to... Nie wiem, jak zamierzasz sobie poradzić w sytuacji realnego zagrożenia, podczas prawdziwej wojny, która coraz wyraźniej majaczy na horyzoncie. Czarny Pan na pewno będzie ciekawy twojego przygotowania bojowego.</p><p>Na te słowa Alecto zbladła, tracąc wszelką chęć do kłótni. Usunęła się z oczu Snape'a, żeby skupić się na leczeniu siniaków i zadrapań w zaciszu własnego pokoju. Przechowywała w nim teraz imponującą kolekcję specyfików, dzięki czemu nie musiała liczyć na jego łaskę. Musiała też regularnie przyjmować leki na wciąż w pełni niezdiagnozowaną alergię pokarmową. Sprawiały, że czuła się naprawdę paskudnie: była ciągle zmęczona i dręczyły ją mdłości.</p><p>Przygoda z hipogryfem nie była ostatnią. Nie minął nawet dobry tydzień, gdy Alecto Carrow spadła ze schodów prowadzących na wieżę. Upadek okazał się na tyle fatalny, że nie tylko złamała nogę w kilku miejscach, ale dodatkowo tak nieszczęśliwie uderzyła w barierkę, że jeden z odstających, dekoracyjnych elementów wbił się głęboko w jej już wcześniej pokiereszowany bok. Eksplozja szarpiącego wnętrzności bólu spowodowała natychmiastową utratę przytomności.</p><p>Leżące u podstawy schodów ciało Alecto odkryły dwa wielce interesujące, rude stworzenia. Ginny Weasley i Bella Brae wymieniły pełne satysfakcji spojrzenia nad powaloną Śmierciożerczynią. Gryfonka uśmiechnęła się szeroko, odkrywając niespodziewaną sojuszniczkę, ale panna Buchanan znacząco przyłożyła palec do bladych ust.</p><p>Ciii.</p><p>Milczenie jest złotem, postarała się przekazać dziewczynie bez słów.</p><p>Zwłaszcza gdy dźwiga się na swoich barkach tak wiele sekretów.</p><p>*****</p><p>Blacksmith, Roud Folk Song Index, nr 816</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Katalog smutnych ludzi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus siedział w swoim wysokim krześle, za swoim imponującym biurkiem i obejmował rękami rozsadzane bólem skronie. Migrena dręczyła go od kilku dni – odporna zarówno na wymyślne eliksiry, jak i banalne, mugolskie środki przeciwbólowe. Miał wszystkiego tak bardzo dosyć... Dogłębnie i ostatecznie.</p><p>Dosyć Carrowów, którzy domagali się z jego strony jakiejś reakcji: najlepiej wskazania i ukarania sprawców ich wszelkich nieszczęść. Nie chcieli przyjąć do wiadomości, że winna jest ich niezgrabność (ewentualnie oszałamiająca nieostrożność), skoro w tak krótkim czasie zdołali się uszkodzić na tak wiele sposobów – poczynając od postrzału, przez zatrucie, aż po upadek ze schodów. Severus nie zamierzał szukać urojonych przestępców odpowiedzialnych za czyjąś daleko posuniętą ofermowatość. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że najprawdopodobniej przy najbliższej okazji będzie musiał się z tego wytłumaczyć przed Czarnym Panem. Alecto i Amycus już o to zadbają.</p><p>A to nie był jedyny problem.</p><p>Całe ich wiadro przyniosła ze sobą McGonagall. Długo wytrzymała, okazując wstrząsającą cierpliwość, jednak w końcu wparowała do gabinetu dyrektora, zionąc ogniem.</p><p>– Myślałam, że to wszystko ma głębszy sens. Że to, co robisz, służy jakiemuś wyższemu celowi, że być może ty i Albus...</p><p>– Służymy Większemu Dobru? – podrzucił tonem wprost przepalonym sarkazmem.</p><p>Zdziwiona nauczycielka zamarła w pół słowa, to otwierając, to zamykając usta.</p><p>– Przeczytałeś tę kłamliwą książkę?</p><p>– Czy to aby nie przesadnie surowa ocena pisarskiego kunsztu Rity Skeeter? – drażnił się z nią dla zasady.</p><p>– Jak możesz tak mówić? Chyba zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że w tej grafomanii nie ma ani słowa prawdy. A nawet jeśli, to została spłycona, przeinaczona i... i zwulgaryzowana! Albus nigdy by...</p><p>– A czy ktokolwiek z nas tak naprawdę go znał?</p><p>Severus przyglądał się Minerwie chłodnym wzrokiem zza bezpiecznej osłony papierowych wież, dokumentowej fosy oraz machin balistycznych złożonych z przyrządów biurowych. Czekał, aż zbierze się w sobie, dobrze wiedząc, że to tak szybko nie nastąpi. Bo zadał jej ostateczny cios. Skuteczny, bo poniżej pasa. Dumbledore dla wszystkich pozostawał zagadką. Miły, sympatyczny staruszek? Dobre sobie! Nigdy nic o sobie nie mówił, nie dzielił się sekretami ani prywatnymi informacjami. Wszystkie najlepsze karty trzymał dla siebie. Pomimo prostactwa autorki, jego biografia zawierała więcej faktów niż ich wspólne wspomnienia z wielu lat lojalnej pracy w Hogwarcie czy służby w Zakonie Feniksa.</p><p>McGonagall jeszcze przez chwilę stała przed nim, zadzierając dumnie głowę, ale szybko zabrakło jej argumentów. Przygasła, zwątpiła, zaczęła się zastanawiać. Tak bywa, gdy na wzorze wszelkich cnót pojawią się pierwsze rysy. Wiedziała, że Snape miał rację – przynajmniej częściowo – chociaż duma nie pozwalała jej tego przyznać.</p><p>– Jak śmiesz nadal obrażać jego pamięć? – przystąpiła do kolejnego ataku. – Nie masz wstydu?</p><p>– Nie – odpowiedział niewzruszony Severus i nawet powieka mu przy tym nie drgnęła... choć kąciki ust owszem. Lekko, subtelnie. – Kilka miesięcy temu sama mi to powiedziałaś, nie pamiętasz? To źle, bardzo źle – zacmokał z fałszywą troską. – Problemy z pamięcią uniemożliwiają dalsze wykonywanie pani zawodowych obowiązków, profesor McGonagall.</p><p>– Zwolnisz mnie?</p><p>– Jeszcze nie.</p><p>– Ale kiedyś tak?</p><p>Severus poprawił się na krześle, swoim zwyczajem od niechcenia przerzucił kilka papierów, jeden pergamin podarł na cztery części i posłał do ognia. Budował napięcie.</p><p>– Nie pozwoliłem wam zachować stanowisk z powodu osobistej sympatii. Nie osłaniam nikogo własną piersią na mocy jakiegoś donkiszotowskiego paktu zawartego z martwym staruszkiem. Nie – podkreślił najzimniejszym, najbardziej bezwzględnym i wrogim tonem, na jaki było go stać. – Po prostu zwolnienie naraz całej kadry paskudnie by wyglądało. Ale pomalutku, stopniowo... Emerytura, problemy zdrowotne, niezgodność oczekiwań. Wszyscy odejdziecie sami lub z drobną pomocą. A wtedy do Hogwartu napłynie świeża krew.</p><p>– Chciałeś powiedzieć: czysta krew, dyrektorze?</p><p>– To się rozumie samo przez się. Nowy światowy porządek nadejdzie wcześniej czy później, w ten czy inny sposób, a pani, profesor McGonagall, będzie na to spokojnie patrzeć, bo nic innego nie może pani zrobić.</p><p>Prawdopodobnie nie powinien aż tak jej prowokować, ale zależało mu na tym, żeby przestała węszyć. Gdyby pozwolił jej intelektowi pracować, na pewno by go rozszyfrowała. Dlatego przemawiał do jej szkockiego temperamentu, który tak dobrze poznał u innej barwnej postaci. Skutecznie powciskał wszystkie guziki i teraz obserwował, jak Minerwa płonie wewnętrznym ogniem urażonej Gryfonki, pełnej nienawiści do naturalnego, pełzającego wroga: uzurpatora ze Slytherinu.</p><p>Bardzo dobrze! Oby tak dalej.</p><p>– Szczerze liczyłam, że jest pan inny, dyrektorze – ponownie zwróciła się do niego, używając bezosobowej nazwy stanowisko, co wróżyło jeszcze lepiej. Chłód i dystans idealnie dopełniały wściekłość. – Że została w tobie jakakolwiek cząstka człowieka, o którym myślałam, że go znam.</p><p>– Cóż, błądzić jest rzeczą ludzką – stwierdził nonszalancko, ignorując ostatnie podrygi naiwnego sentymentu w jej głosie.</p><p>Pragnęła z całego serca, żeby pękł. Zapewnił ją, że to tylko gra pozorów, wyższa konieczność, niewyobrażalne osobiste poświęcenie... A później wszystko będzie przepięknie. Sam bardzo chciałby to zrobić, ale nie mógł. Każda wtajemniczona osoba zwiększała ryzyko – nieważne, jak bardzo potrzebował dodatkowego tragarza do dźwigania tego bagażu. Powodzenie Planu było najważniejsze, nic innego się nie liczyło.</p><p>– Czy to wszystko, profesor McGonagall?</p><p>Rzuciła mu spojrzenie tak pełne nienawiści, że powinien natychmiast zmienić się w oślizgłą ropuchę. Nie mógł sobie jednak pozwolić na ten luksus, miał zbyt wiele pracy.</p><p>– Niech pani nie pozwoli, żebym ją zatrzymywał, odrywając od niewątpliwie ważniejszych zadań. W końcu przy tych problemach z głową... Nie wiadomo, ile to jeszcze potrwa.</p><p>Był pewien, że teraz na pewno czymś w niego rzuci. Sam właśnie tak by zrobił... Ale nie. Wystarczył jej pogardliwy grymas opakowany w wymowne milczenie. Dzięki Salazarowi! Gryfonami tak łatwo było sterować – gdyby miał czas, mógłby napisać o tym książkę.</p><p>Gdy profesor McGonagall wyszła, wyprostowany dotąd jak struna Severus wreszcie mógł się przygarbić i objąć dłońmi obolałą głowę.</p><p>Miał dosyć. Tak bardzo dosyć wszystkiego.</p><p>Nawet się specjalnie nie zdziwił, gdy kilka minut później poczuł pieczenie Mrocznego Znaku. Każdy paskudny dzień pod koniec stawał się jeszcze gorszy. Taka była pierwsza reguła wszechświata.</p><p>***</p><p>Bluebell czasami uczestniczył w zebraniach Śmierciożerców, jednak nigdy z własnej woli. Zwykle trafiał tam przypadkiem, kiedy wracał z własnej misji. Nie otrzymywał oficjalnego grafiku, nie znał terminów, w których wypadają powszechne zbory.</p><p>Zgromadzenia w Malfoy Manor potwornie nudziły Bluebella. Za dużo gadania po próżnicy, za dużo uniżonego pełzania u stóp Dziedzica i za dużo strachu, którym cały dwór wprost śmierdział. Bluebell nie bał się Dziedzica – jak zresztą niczego na świecie i poza nim. Nie uważał się też za sługę, a raczej... partnera. Korzyści ze współpracy były wszak obustronne, a gdyby przestały takie być...</p><p>Cóż, nic na tym świecie nie jest dane raz na zawsze.</p><p>Ukryty przed wzrokiem Śmierciożerców Bluebell z pogardą patrzył na dorosłe kobiety i mężczyzn, którzy pozwalają rzucać na siebie torturujące klątwy. Bluebell nigdy nie był karany. Po pierwsze, nie dawał Dziedzicowi powodu, bo wywiązywał się z każdego zadania. Po drugie, mało kto atakuje człowieka noszącego przy sobie kolekcję noży do filetowania, a czasami również siekierę lub piłę do kości. Zaklęcia są szybkie, ale nie tak szybkie, jak ciśnięty z wprawą nóż... A czarodziej ma przecież tylko jedną różdżkę, nie może nią równocześnie atakować i się bronić.</p><p>No, prawdopodobnie mógłby, gdyby wiedział coś więcej o starych zwyczajach i Wielkim Spisku, ale cóż... Czarodziejskie wykształciuchy z Hogwartu były tak śmiesznie ograniczone.</p><p>Bluebell czaił się gdzieś na granicy wzroku, odziany w mrok i czarne szaty. Niezauważony mógł obserwować całe towarzystwo. Zastanawiał się, kto z nich stanie się jego następnym celem. Miał kilka typów.</p><p>Yaxley przejawiał największy potencjał. Na za dużo sobie pozwalał. Ciągle zawodził oczekiwana, a później żałośnie skomlał o więcej czasu i kolejne szanse. Działał Bluebellowi na nerwy, dlatego to właśnie jego pozbyłby się w pierwszej kolejności.</p><p>Malfoyowie... Mieli pieniądze i wpływy. Obie te rzeczy zwykle się przydają, takich ludzi z zasady nikt nie tyka. Dlatego Bluebell tym bardziej miał ochotę. Lubił wyzwania.</p><p>Lestrange stanowił zaiste żałosny typ faceta, zwłaszcza odkąd jego żona stale była niedysponowana. Wszyscy wiedzieli, z jakiego powodu, ale nikt nie odważył się mówić o tym głośno. Warto byłoby go usunąć dla porządku. Szkoda, że Dziedzic się z tym nie zgadzał. Być może miał wobec niego odmienne plany, kto wie?</p><p>I na koniec... Dyrektor Hogwartu.</p><p>Różnił się od reszty. Było coś takiego w jego twarzy... jeśli akurat nie skrywał jej za maską. On nie pachniał strachem, a na tym Bluebell znał się jak nikt inny. W swojej pracy poznał wszystkie subtelne odmiany tego aromatu. Nie. Dyrektor Hogwartu pachniał palonym drewnem i... czyżby lawendą? Nie, to z pewnością tylko złudzenie, bo jeżeli tak...</p><p>Bluebell obserwował go czujnie i uśmiechał się w przyjaznym mroku.</p><p>***</p><p>Ponury wieczór Severusa zmienił się w noc, która trwała w nieskończoność. Kolejne spotkanie w Kręgu, kolejna pogadanka i mdlące nudy. Lord Voldemort miotał się wściekły, sycząc w kółko swoim wysokim, coraz bardziej piskliwym i cienkim głosikiem: „Potter, Potter, Potter". Do urzygu, ciągle to samo.</p><p>„I chuj z Potterem", myślał doprowadzony na skraj wytrzymałości Snape, który miał w równej części dosyć obu kapryśnych smarkaczy: zarówno Pottera, jak i Voldemorta.</p><p>Ból rozsadzał mu czaszkę, z każdym kolejnym wrzaskiem wznosząc się o kilka poziomów, atakując dodatkowo gałki oczne i powodując irytujące drganie powieki. Domyślał się, że to nie tylko problem ciała – to dusza nie wytrzymywała na tym przeklętym padole pełnym wariatów, morderców i hipokrytów. Niestety, sam również zaliczał się do każdej z wymienionych grup, co za pech!</p><p>Zmęczony i zniechęcony Severus wyszedł z Zakazanego Lasu na błonia. Nie po raz pierwszy zdziwił się, jak piękny jest Hogwart – zwłaszcza w kontrze do jego niepięknego życiorysu. Uśpiony, oświetlony punktowo zamek roztaczał wokół siebie kojącą atmosferę, wzmocnioną jeszcze pocztówkowym krajobrazem północnej Szkocji zasypanej śniegiem. Było zimno, ale nie nieprzyjemnie. W ciemności przed świtem wiatr wreszcie się uspokoił, a wilgoć nie przenikała przez porządny płaszcz, jaki Snape sprawił sobie na początku zimy, ciesząc się dyrektorskim uposażeniem. Dopełnienie całości stanowił wełniany szalik. Wychowana w twardych warunkach panna Buchanan potrafiła zadbać o gospodarkę grzewczą. Severusowi podczas żadnej z minionych zim nie było tak ciepło i przytulnie, gdy o najbardziej zwariowanych porach musiał biegać na wezwanie Czarnego Pana.</p><p>Nie zamierzał więcej myśleć o bibliotekarce, jednak podczas nocy takich jak ta myśli same wędrowały w niedozwolone rejony. W lesie odruchowo się za nią rozglądał, pewien, że prędzej czy później będzie zmuszony wyciągać ją z paszczy jakiegoś zwierza. Jednak tym razem Bella Brae nie snuła się samotnie po polach i lasach. Chodziły słuchy, że tuż po świętach złapała paskudne przeziębienie i nadal nie może dojść do formy: z polecania Poppy kuruje się w swojej kwaterze. Severus oczywiście nie miał jak tego sprawdzić. Nie mógł tak po prostu do niej zajrzeć, a gdyby o to zapytał, przyprawiłby o zawał kilka starszych nauczycielek, a tego przecież nie chciał... Przynajmniej nie jakoś bardzo i jednocześnie. Masowe wymieranie stworzyłoby zbyt wiele wakatów.</p><p>Specjalnie szedł wolno, radując się widokami. Było już wprawdzie skandalicznie późno, ale mu się nie spieszyło. Nigdzie – ani w zamku, ani poza nim – nikt na niego nie czekał.</p><p>Ale może się pomylił.</p><p>Doznał wrażenia déjà vu, gdy zerknął w kierunku zamarzniętego jeziora. Zupełnie jak kiedyś, kilka miesięcy temu, dostrzegł tam widok, którego najmniej się spodziewał. Ognista czerwień, przygaszona nieco nocną szarością, migotała pomiędzy ogołoconymi z liści gałęziami nadbrzeżnych drzew i krzewów. Oświetlona światłem ubywającego księżyca panna Buchanan siedziała na kamieniu i tak samo jak on podziwiała mroczny krajobraz, nie przejmując się późną porą ani mrozem. Nigdy nie pokładał wielkiej wiary w jej zdrowy rozsądek, ale na ten widok całkiem zwątpił. Skręcił w stronę jeziora, zanim zdążył to dobrze przemyśleć. Musiał być ostatnią osobą, którą miała ochotę oglądać... Nie mógł jednak pozostawić jej zachowania bez komentarza. Istnieją wszak lepsze sposoby na popełnienie samobójstwa niż zamarznięcie. Wiedział o tym. Nie raz i nie dwa rozważał rozmaite scenariusze.</p><p>Musiała usłyszeć jego kroki na skrzypiącym śniegu, chociaż nie dała tego po sobie poznać. Nie odwróciła się, nawet nie drgnęła. Czy liczyła, że dyrektor rezygnuje i sobie pójdzie? W takim razie nie znała go zbyt dobrze.</p><p>Odchrząknął znacząco.</p><p>Nic.</p><p>Spróbował ponownie, głośniej.</p><p>Ręka, którą opierała na zimnym ramieniu, zadrżała bez udziału świadomości. Później zacisnęła się w pięść.</p><p>– Panno Buchanan, czy przegapiłem moment globalnego ocieplenia? – zaczął marudnie. – Jest styczeń, aktualna temperatura sięga poniżej dziesięciu stopni na minusie. Czy planuje pani wyłudzić kolejne zwolnienie chorobowe?</p><p>Nadal nic. Nie odpowiedziała, nie poruszyła się.</p><p>Severus podszedł bliżej i wtedy zobaczył jej twarz. Była cała mokra, jednak tym razem nie z powodu kąpieli w jeziorze. Przekonał się o tym, gdy nerwowo przetarła oczy skrajem szaty.</p><p>Blada bibliotekarka pociągała nosem i wypłakiwała zaczerwienione oczy do księżyca, a on nagle poczuł się jak ostatni bydlak. Delikatna panna Buchanan. Wrażliwa panna Buchanan. Szczera i otwarta panna Buchanan, która sama opowiedziała mu o swoich problemach: o bezsenności, o depresji, o stracie. Była bezbronna, on to wykorzystał. Dumbledore miał rację, kurwa, jak zwykle. Od początku powinien trzymać się od niej z daleka.</p><p>– Kłamałam – odezwała się Bella Brae ciężkim, ochrypłym głosem. – Nic nie wiem o jednorazowych przygodach. Nie jestem taką kobietą.</p><p>– Panno Buchanan – chciał jej przerwać, zanim powie za dużo.</p><p>– Mów mi po imieniu! – krzyknęła, odwracając się do niego gwałtownie. – Chociaż wtedy, gdy jesteśmy sami.</p><p>Łzy wielki jak grochy spływały po jej policzkach. Nie próbowała z nimi walczyć, nie było sensu. Zsunęła się z kamienia i stanęła naprzeciwko Severusa, patrząc mu z wyrzutem prosto w oczy. Powinna rozczulić go jeszcze bardziej, ale odniosła przeciwny skutek – teraz poczuł gniew. On dał się ponieść chwili, ale ona... Ona powinna wiedzieć lepiej! Czy wszyscy wokół nie ostrzegali jej przed nim?</p><p>– Istnieją granice naiwności, panno Buchanan – zakomunikował zimno. – Byliśmy razem w łóżku, widziałaś mój Mroczny Znak. Wiesz, kim jestem.</p><p>Szare oczy Belli Brae rozszerzyły się ze strachu, jednak mimo wszystko zrobiło to na niej mniejsze wrażenie, niż się spodziewał. Pochylił się nad nią, chwytając za ramiona dla wzmocnienia efektu.</p><p>– Jestem Śmierciożercą – sprecyzował na wszelki wypadek, gdyby nie zrozumiała. – Zabiłem swojego poprzednika, żeby zająć jego miejsce, a także wielu ludzi przed nim i po nim. Oszukałem cię. Wykorzystałem fakt, że mi ufasz, i udawałem przed tobą kogoś innego, niż jestem.</p><p>– Nic mnie to nie obchodzi! – wykrzyknęła mu prosto w twarz. Nie uciekała przed nim wzrokiem ani nie próbowała się uwolnić.</p><p>– Czy Śmierciożercy nie zabili twojego narzeczonego? Kto wie, może to nawet byłem ja...</p><p>– Nie! – zaprzeczyła zapłakana, na granicy histerii. – Jego śmierć nie miała w sobie nic magicznego. Ktoś poderżnął mu gardło tak głęboko, że prawie odciął mu głowę. Zwyczajna, mugolska śmierć.</p><p>Choć Bella Brae usiłowała odgrywać przed nim silną kobietę, musiał ją przytrzymać, gdy nogi nieoczekiwanie odmówiły jej posłuszeństwa. Traumatyczne wspomnienia najprawdopodobniej zalały ją z mocą sztormu, z kolei Severus myślał tylko o Bluebellu. Słysząc to ostatnie wyznanie, pozbył się wszelkich wątpliwości. W tym czasie biedna, wychudzona, zrozpaczona kobieta zaniosła się szlochem, który poniósł się echem po błoniach, płosząc wrony z drzew.</p><p>– Panno Buchanan – ponownie spróbował ją uspokoić po tym, jak sam pogorszył sprawę.</p><p>– Mam imię!</p><p>– Bello – poszedł na kompromis – przestań. – Zawisła mu w ramionach zupełnie bezwładnie, ledwo mógł ją utrzymać. – Musisz się otrząsnąć.</p><p>– Nie mogę. Nie zniosę tego dłużej. Dla mnie to wszystko znaczyło więcej. Nie... n-nie jesteś mi obojętny – wyznała.</p><p>– Nawet teraz? – zdziwił się. – Kiedy wiesz?</p><p>– Zawsze wiedziałam. Odkąd tylko przyjechałam, wszyscy próbowali mi to przekazać na najróżniejsze sposoby. Nie jestem aż tak głupia.</p><p>– A mimo to, jak widać, specjalnie się nie przejęłaś.</p><p>– Nie kpij ze mnie, proszę.</p><p>– Przepraszam.</p><p>– Nikt nie jest doskonały, a ja wierzę w ludzi.</p><p>– To nie kwestia wiary, a wyboru. Ja dokonywałem złych.</p><p>Wreszcie udało mu się postawić ją na nogi, ale nadal się trzęsła. Wpatrywała się w niego szarymi oczami, nie pozwalając mu ani na moment odwrócić wzroku. Jej oczy płonęły osobliwym blaskiem, którego nie potrafił zinterpretować. Być może była to gorączka.</p><p>– Słyszałam, że kochałeś kobietę do tego stopnia, że kazałeś zabić jej męża i syna. Gdyby tylko komuś zależało na mnie tak bardzo, żeby zamordować całą moją rodzinę... Były takie chwile, że zrobiłabym wszystko, byle się od nich uwolnić.</p><p>To zdecydowanie była gorączka. Panna Buchanan majaczyła w malignie. Jej dłonie, zaciskające się na jego ramieniu, były zimne jak lód. Miała na sobie tylko cienką szatę, a pod spodem kolejną długą lejbę z jasnego materiału, zapewne koszulę nocną. Dobrze, że chodziaż założyła buty! Bella Brae cała była zmarznięta na kość. I najwyraźniej szalona. Severus z kolei czuł lodowaty dreszcz pełznący po kręgosłupie, gdy wpatrywała się w niego tymi wielkimi, ciemnymi oczami. Nie wiedział, co usłyszała ani od kogo, ale wyciągnęła z tego zupełnie obłąkane wnioski.</p><p>– Dość tego, panno... Bello. Dość histerii.</p><p>– Nie mów mi, że mam się uspokoić! To zbyt okrutne.</p><p>– Jesteś chora i mówisz od rzeczy, nie jesteś sobą.</p><p>Skoro słowa nie przyniosły pożądanego skutku, Severus przeszedł do czynów. Zdjął gruby szalik i starannie owinął nim Bellę Brae. Gdy tylko poczuła dotyk ciepłej wełny, zamrugała i spojrzała na niego przytomniej. Była oszołomiona, jakby obudziła się z długiego, koszmarnego snu. Zagryzła nerwowo sine usta, po czym wtuliła nos w szalik, który sama wydziergała.</p><p>– Och, chyba przesadziłam ze środkiem na mole – wychrypiała.</p><p>– Lawenda? – Wzruszył ramionami. – Można się przyzwyczaić. To nadal bardzo przydatna część garderoby.</p><p>– Cieszę się, że ci się podoba.</p><p>– A książka? – podjął uradowany ze zmiany tematu. – Pasuje do kolekcji?</p><p>– Tak, oczywiście. Niezwykle przemyślany prezent, dziękuję.</p><p>– Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie. A teraz wracajmy do zamku. Pogoda nie jest odpowiednia na takie spacery.</p><p>Bella Brae kiwnęła głową, nieśmiało próbując się uśmiechnąć. Efekt nie był do końca zadowalający, ale zawsze... jakiś. Przynajmniej wykazała się dobrą wolą, jednak nawet tak delikatny grymas rozjaśnił jej zapłakaną, siną z zimna i wymizerowaną twarz.</p><p>I nagle świat wrócił do równowagi. Znów było normalnie, a oni mogli swobodnie rozmawiać... No, prawie.</p><p>– Bello – zaczął Severus tyleż poważnie, co ostrożnie. – To, co wydarzyło się w święta...</p><p>– Wiem – szepnęła.</p><p>– Najlepiej będzie jak najszybciej o wszystkim zapomnieć. Dla naszego wspólnego dobra.</p><p>Przyjęła jego słowa spokojniej, chociaż unikała jego spojrzenia.</p><p>– Rozumiem. Nie potrzebujesz wokół siebie zauroczonych idiotek, masz dostatecznie dużo problemów.</p><p>– Nie myślę o tobie w ten sposób.</p><p>– Ale też nie możesz odwzajemnić moich uczuć, więc co to zmienia?</p><p>– Bello...</p><p>Uciszyła go ruchem ręki, odruchowo przypieszając kroku. Zamek rósł w oczach w miarę, jak się do niego zbliżali. Bella Brae ewidentnie chciała dotrzeć tam jak najszybciej i pozbyć się niechcianego towarzystwa. Bliskość Hogwartu podziałała również na Severusa.</p><p>– Panno Buchanan – zwrócił się do niej, wracając do oficjalnego tonu. Skrzywiła się gorzko. – Muszę mieć pewność, że możemy nadal współpracować na stopie zawodowej, że pewne... wydarzenia nie staną się przeszkodą nie do pokonania. Chciałbym, żeby została pani w zamku, to obecnie najbezpieczniejsze miejsce na świecie, i spokojnie przeczekała w nim ten rok. Czy to nie będzie stanowiło problemu?</p><p>Znowu na niego nie patrzyła, teraz już dosłownie przed nim uciekała. Pierwsza znalazła się na schodach do zamku, ale miała problem z otworzeniem ciężkich wrót. Nawet nie pomyślała, żeby wspomóc się zaklęciem. Severus musiał wpuścić ją do środka... I niemal natychmiast wysunął ramię, blokując jej przejście.</p><p>– Panno Buchanan – rzucił z naciskiem. – Czy mogę pani ufać?</p><p>– Proszę się nie martwić, panie dyrektorze, nie będę sprawiać kłopotów. Nikomu nic nie powiedziałam i nie powiem. I już nigdy więcej nie będę się panu narzucać z moimi głupimi wyznaniami. Przysięgam.</p><p>Severus za późno uświadomił sobie, co zrobił. Blokując jej drogę w ciasnym przejściu pomiędzy drzwiami a framugą, sprawił, że znaleźli się bardzo blisko siebie – nieprzyzwoicie blisko – po raz pierwszy od tamtej fatalnej nocy. Czuł nienaturalne ciepło promieniujące od policzków Belli Brae, zarumienionych od mrozu, marszu i gorączki.</p><p>Oddała mu szalik. Gdy zarzucała mu go z powrotem na szyję, jej zimne palce przypadkiem musnęły jego kark. Dla postronnego obserwatora musiało to wyglądać tak, jakby próbowała go objąć. Na samą myśl o tym Severus poczuł coś dziwnego... gdzieś głęboko w sobie. Dopiero teraz, z dużym opóźnieniem, docierały do niego jej wcześniejsze słowa, jak i ich konsekwencje. Panna Buchanan całkowicie się przed nim odsłoniła. Wysłała mu drukowane wersalikami zaproszenie. Uchyliła furtkę, otworzyła drzwi i czekała na progu na jakikolwiek ruch z jego strony.</p><p>Źle.</p><p>Bardzo, bardzo źle.</p><p>Z trudem powstrzymał się, żeby jakoś nie zareagować. Po wszystkim, co powiedział, po raz kolejny miał problem z utrzymaniem rąk przy sobie. Bo panna Buchanan była taka delikatna, taka urocza, a w tej chwili tak bardzo pokonana przez życie, że wzruszyłaby nawet kamień.</p><p>Ostatecznie uniósł tylko rękę i dotknął jej czoła. Bez niespodzianek, okazało się rozpalone niemal do białości.</p><p>– Nie jest pani w najlepszej formie i to widać, panno Buchanan – ocenił sucho. – Proszę odpocząć, zadbać o swoje zdrowie, a rano koniecznie udać się na konsultację do skrzydła szpitalnego. Nie chcę, żeby zarażała pani uczniów.</p><p>– Dobrze, tak właśnie zrobię.</p><p>– Dobranoc, panno Buchanan.</p><p>– Dobranoc, panie dyrektorze.</p><p>Przepuścił ją przodem. Bibliotekarka powędrowała schodami w górę, podczas gdy on skierował się w dół. Zatrzymał się i spoglądał w ślad za nią, dopóki nie zniknęła w mroku.</p><p>Jeszcze zanim Bella Brae na dobre weszła do swojej kwatery, pojawił się przed nią skrzat z tacą. Znajdował się na niej imbryk ze świeżo zaparzoną herbatą oraz zestaw standardowych eliksirów leczniczych. Podobny dostała już od Poppy. W tym czasie drugi skrzat dorzucał drew do kominka, podsycając ogień.</p><p>– Jeżeli pokój nie trzyma temperatury, możemy uszczelnić okna, proszę pani – zaproponował.</p><p>– Dziękuję, to nie będzie potrzebne.</p><p>Skrzaty ukłoniły się przed nią, po czym zniknęły z charakterystycznym pyknięciem. Bella Brae zabrała ze sobą tacę do sypialni i położyła na nocnym stoliku. Zrzuciła z siebie ubranie, z ulgą zakopała się pod pierzynę. Zauważyła w nogach łóżka dodatkowe koce i poduszki. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie, otwierając księgę ballad. „Pieśni Osjana" nadal trzymała pod poduszką niczym szczęśliwy amulet.</p><p>Odnalazła wcześniej zaznaczoną stronę i przeczytała kilka wersów:</p><p>She says, "I would rather had one kiss,<br/>One kiss of your sweet mouth,<br/>Than I'd have Cheshire or Lancashire<br/>That lie to north and south"</p><p>*****</p><p>„Child Waters", Child ballad 63</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. 19. Atlas leków dla ciała i duszy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bella Brae tak długo symulowała chorobę, aż w końcu naprawdę się rozchorowała. Pani Pomfrey stwierdziła paskudne zapalenie gardła i posłała ją na tydzień do łóżka. Oczywiście odpowiednio dobrane eliksiry lecznicze zadziałały znacznie szybciej, jednak troskliwa pielęgniarka zauważyła, że jej pacjentka jest przemęczona i osłabiona, a zatem kilka dni odpoczynku dobrze jej zrobi. W tym czasie z uderzającą regularnością trafiały do pokoju panny Buchanan wszystkie trzy główne posiłki plus podwieczorek na dokładkę. Dostała również własnego skrzaciego asystenta, który dbał, aby zawsze miała pod ręką zapas herbaty i świeżych owoców.</p><p>Wszyscy współpracownicy okazywali Belli Brae wiele troski, sympatii i zrozumienia. Pani Pince dostarczyła jej kilka nowych książek, profesor McGonagall przysłała puszkę swoich ulubionych maślanych ciasteczek, a profesor Flitwick nuty – folkowe pieśni włączone do repertuary szkolnego chórku. Pojawiły się też czekoladki wypełnione nadzieniem o smaku kwiatów: róży, lawendy, akacji i bzu. Prezent bardzo elegancki, kosztowny i... anonimowy. Poppy nie pozwoliła choćby tknąć potencjalnie niebezpiecznych słodyczy, dopóki profesor Slughorn nie przeprowadził szczegółowych testów toksykologicznych. Ku powszechnej uldze dały wynik negatywny. Poppy, Horacy i Bella Brae ostatecznie zjedli czekoladki we trójkę, w saloniku panny Buchanan pod koniec tego osobliwego tygodnia rekonwalescencji.</p><p>– Mmm, wyborne – mruczał z rozkoszą profesor Slughorn. – Doprawdy przepyszne!</p><p>– Jakie to szczęście, że nie okazały się zatrute – zauważyła pacjentka, popijając kolejny eliksir na wzmocnienie, który mistrz eliksirów dostarczył wraz z przebadaną bombonierką.</p><p>– Zaiste, moja droga. Śmiem twierdzić, że byłaby to niepowetowana strata dla podniebienia.</p><p>– Mnie bardziej ciekawi, kto je przysłał – zastanawiała się głośno Poppy. Wyjadała głównie czekoladki o smaku bzu, licząc, że nikt tego nie zauważy.</p><p>– Odpowiedź zapewne jest bardzo prosta, nie mam aż tak wielu przyjaciół – odezwała się w zamyśleniu Bella Brae. – Prawdopodobnie bilecik po prostu zgubił się w transporcie.</p><p>Uśmiechała się, rumieniła i wyglądała o niebo lepiej, co fachowe oko pielęgniarki zarejestrowało z wyraźną ulgą. W wazoniku na stole stały papierowe kwiaty, które panna Buchanan wykonała własnoręcznie, a na jej kolanach leżała kolejna robótka. Cokolwiek się z nią działo, szczęśliwie minęło i Bella Brae powoli wracała do równowagi.</p><p>– A co się wydarzyło w tym czasie w szkole? – zapytała zaciekawiona.</p><p>– Niewiele – pospieszyła z odpowiedzią Poppy. – Jak to zwykle w zimie, brakuje atrakcji. Dzieci siedzą w ciepłych dormitoriach, uczą się do egzaminów. I to tyle.</p><p>– Profesor Carrow nadal nie domaga, więc zajęcia z mugoloznawstwa pozostają zawieszone do odwołania – wtrącił Horacy nie bez satysfakcji.</p><p>– I dzięki szacownej Morganie! – wyrwało się pani Pomfrey z serca, skoro w pobliżu nie było profesor McGonagall, żeby ją powstrzymać. – Biedne dzieciaki nasłuchały się już dość propagandy.</p><p>– Z kolei dyrektor został zmuszony przejąć lekcje obrony przed czarną magią. Drugi profesor Carrow miał kolejny wypadek. Co za nieszczęśliwe rodzeństwo, sacrébleu!</p><p>Bella Brae zachłysnęła się ostatnim łykiem prozdrowotnego eliksiru, wywołując chwilową przerwę w konwersacji. Odchrząknęła, po czym zaczęła gorąco zapewniać, że nic jej nie jest.</p><p>– Pan dyrektor naucza obrony? Sądziłam, że zajmował się eliksirami.</p><p>– Czego by nie uczył, na pewno jest przeszczęśliwy z powodu nadmiarowych obowiązków – prychnęła Poppy. – Zawsze wygląda jak chmura gradowa, co za człowiek!</p><p>– Może jeszcze czekoladkę? – Tym razem w zastępstwie nieobecnej wicedyrektorki zareagował Slughorn, subtelnie uciszając nadmiernie pobudzoną koleżankę.</p><p>Bella Brae udawała, że niczego nie zauważyła. Sama skierowała rozmowę na lekkie, niezobowiązujące tematy, dzięki czemu reszta popołudnia upłynęła w gościnnej, przyjaznej atmosferze.</p><p>Gdy panna Buchanan pożegnała gości, z idealnym wyczuciem czasu pojawił się skrzat z kolacją. Dodatkiem do posiłku okazały się – co za niespodzianka – kolejne eliksiry, na które nie mogła już patrzeć, skoro otrzymywała je obecnie aż z trzech różnych źródeł. Bardziej zainteresował ją pęczek suszonych ziół do aromaterapii. Bella Brae zanurzyła w nich nos szczęśliwa, że czuje już wszystkie zapachy – a w tym wypadku dominującą nutę bergamotki. Postanowiła użyć jej później... I z całą pewnością nie wrzucać bezpośrednio do kominka. Pamiętała, w jaki sposób skończyło się to ostatnim razem.</p><p>– Bardzo dziękuję. – Odesłała skrzata z uprzejmym uśmiechem.</p><p>Zjadła kolację, choć na pewno nie tyle, ile powinna. Z bólem serca wyrzuciła resztę, jednak nie mogła nic poradzić na brak apetytu. Później przeszła do sypialni i swoim zwyczajem schowała się pod pierzynę z kolejną książką. Przez moment wyobrażała sobie poważnego pana dyrektora stojącego na wysokiej katedrze i wygłaszającego wykład do uczniów. Wiedziała, że był nauczycielem, ale jakoś nie mieściło się jej to w głowie. Nie pasowało do niego, mrocznego Śmierciożercy na usługach...</p><p>Westchnęła.</p><p>Pokręciła głową.</p><p>Sięgnęła po książkę i przeczytała kilka wersów.</p><p>Jak moje myśli mnie zdradzają<br/>Błądzą, przez ciemność umykają</p><p>Jakże się będę o nie trwożyć<br/>Gdy Czas nadejdzie i Sąd Boży*</p><p>***</p><p>– Dzień dobry, panno Buchanan.</p><p>– Dzień dobry, panie dyrektorze. Jak panu mija poniedziałek?</p><p>– Jeśli można, wolałbym nie odpowiadać na to pytanie.</p><p>Severus zbliżył się do kontuaru i ustawił na nim miniwieżę z podręczników do obrony przed czarną magią – napisanych przez różnych autorów, na różnym poziomie zaawansowania, dla różnych roczników. Bella Brae przysunęła je do siebie, niezwłocznie przystępując do procedury zwrotu. Była w bibliotece sama, jak zwykle po obiedzie. Pani Pince po posiłku znikała na godzinkę lub dwie pod byle pretekstem. Młodsza bibliotekarka podejrzewała, że ucina sobie w tym czasie drzemkę. Jeśli ona o tym wiedziała, to dyrektor tym bardziej. Nic się przed nim nie ukryło.</p><p>Bella Brae sprawnie sprawdzała sygnatury, wsuwała karty biblioteczne między karty podręczników i odstawiała je na boczną półkę. Wszystko to robiła pod szacującym spojrzeniem Snape'a, które wędrowało od misternie splecionej korony z warkocza na jej głowie, przez skupioną na pracy twarz, aż do smukłych, sprytnych dłoni. Dyrektor zauważył ciemną szminkę i rumieńce, biały kołnierzyk i wyglądający zza niego łańcuszek – najpewniej ten zakończony zabutelkowanym wspomnieniem. Widział całą miłą i usłużną, absolutnie zrównoważoną Bellę Brae.</p><p>– Jak pani samopoczucie, panno Buchanan? – zapytał na zakończenie obserwacji.</p><p>– Bardzo dobrze, dziękuję. A pańskie?</p><p>– Nie narzekam.</p><p>– Cieszę się zatem, że pana spacer nie znalazł tak tragicznego finału jak mój, panie dyrektorze.</p><p>– Kwestia wprawy, a poza tym... dysponuję zaiste znakomitym szalikiem. Mogę pani polecić mojego krawca.</p><p>– Chyba szwaczkę – zaśmiała się. – Albo raczej prządkę.</p><p>Bibliotekarka śmiała się i żartowała, i niby wszystko było w jak najlepszym porządku, jednak Severus szybko spostrzegł, że jej uśmiech nie sięga oczu. Mimo wszystko widział wyraźny postęp, co dawało nadzieję na przyszłość.</p><p>– Potrzebuję jeszcze kilku specjalistycznych publikacji, jeśli to nie problem.</p><p>– Ależ oczywiście, że nie.</p><p>Przesunął w jej stronę pergamin z listą tytułów. Bella Brae sięgnęła po nią zbyt entuzjastycznie i ich palce się zetknęły, co naturalnie wprawiło ją w zakłopotanie. Spuściła wzrok, błyskawicznie umykając między regały.</p><p>– Proszę o chwilę cierpliwości, już przynoszę.</p><p>Severus oparł się o kontuar, zerkając przelotnie na książki, które panna Buchanan odłożyła na bok w momencie, gdy wszedł. Wypisy z literatury irlandzkiej, czyli nic ponad normę. Kolejne mugolskie publikacje, których Alecto na szczęście nigdy nie zobaczy.</p><p>Bella Brae kręciła się w tę i z powrotem po bibliotece. Nie widział jej, ale słyszał lekkie kroki, odgłos przesuwanych na półkach książek i melodię, którą zaczęła nucić. W końcu wróciła, lewitując przed sobą zamówione książki. Zrobiła to wyłącznie na jego użytek, w innych okolicznościach na pewno nie użyłaby zaklęcia.</p><p>– Proszę bardzo, panie dyrektorze.</p><p>– Dziękuję, panno Buchanan.</p><p>– Jedna pozycja pochodzi z czytelni, mogę ją panu wypożyczyć tylko na dwadzieścia cztery godziny.</p><p>– Odniosę ją z samego rana.</p><p>– Będę wdzięczna. Druga znajduje się w sekcji z restrykcjami. Musi pan tutaj podpisać.</p><p>Otworzyła przed nim opasły tom i pochyliła się, wskazując miejsce. Nerwowo zaczesała za ucho wyślizgujące się z warkocza pasmo rudych włosów. Zamiast lawendy, Severus poczuł od niej zapach werbeny i bergamotki. Spróbował się nie uśmiechnąć.</p><p>– Tutaj? – zapytał bez większego sensu.</p><p>– Tak, właśnie tam.</p><p>Złożył obok daty zamaszysty podpis. Bella Brae zerknęła na jego strzeliste pismo. Podobało jej się.</p><p>– Czy to już wszystko, panie dyrektorze?</p><p>– Jeszcze tylko pewien drobiazg, panno Buchanan.</p><p>– Tak? – zagadnęła gotowa na jego życzenie ponownie zanurkować między półki. Czuła się tam teraz znacznie lepiej niż w jego towarzystwie.</p><p>Severus odchrząknął znacząco.</p><p>– Być może słyszała pani o dziwnych wypadkach, które prześladują ostatnio niektórych nauczycieli tej szkoły.</p><p>– Ojej, naprawdę?</p><p>– Tak. Co ciekawe, jedynie bardzo starannie wybraną dwójkę.</p><p>– Cóż, nieszczęścia chodzą po ludziach – rzuciła filozoficznie Bella Brae. – Nawet tych dysponujących magią.</p><p>Nie patrzyła na niego. Stała odwrócona bokiem, udając, że sprawdza coś w grubym rejestrze wypożyczeń, w którym dopiero co kazała mu złożyć podpis. Z kolei to Severus pochylił się nad kontuarem, bezceremonialnie zasłaniając dłonią fragment, po którym błądził jej wzrok.</p><p>– Panno Buchanan, czy wie pani coś na ten temat?</p><p>– Przepraszam, byłam ostatnio niedysponowana i nie jestem na bieżąco. Może gdyby pan poczekał na panią Pince...</p><p>Snape przerwał jej zirytowanym sarknięciem.</p><p>– Chciałbym tylko wiedzieć, czy skorzystała pani z mojej dobrej rady i zakończyła konflikt z profesor Carrow.</p><p>– Nie ja go zaczęłam.</p><p>– Nie o to pytałem.</p><p>Spokojna do tej pory twarz Belli Brae drgnęła nerwowo, ale jej wyraz się nie zmienił. Uniosła wzrok i spojrzała na niego niewinnie.</p><p>– Przecież pan sam kazał mi puścić wszystko w niepamięć, czyż nie?</p><p>Severus odczuł to jako przytyk, być może niezamierzony. O wielu rzeczach kazał jej zapomnieć... Dla odmiany to on nie wytrzymał siły jej burzowego spojrzenia.</p><p>– Otwartą kwestią pozostaje, czy właśnie tak pani postąpiła – drążył nieustępliwie.</p><p>Nie odpowiedziała.</p><p>– Panno Buchanan – naciskał. – Czy tak było?</p><p>Milczała uparcie, zagryzając usta. Jeśli nadal chciała sprawiać niewinne wrażenie, robiła to źle.</p><p>– Panno Buchanan, zapytam wprost – użył o wiele bardziej surowego tonu. – Czy to pani jest odpowiedzialna za ostatnie obrażenia Alecto Carrow?</p><p>Prychnęła, po czym... zwyczajnie przed nim uciekła. Chwyciła kilka przypadkowych – jak przypuszczał – książek z kontuaru i ruszyła z powrotem między biblioteczne regały. Udawała niezwykle wręcz pochłoniętą swoją pracą. Severus niezwłocznie ruszył za nią.</p><p>– Jeżeli wydaje się pani, że tak szybko ustąpię...</p><p>– Nic mi się nie wydaje – ucięła. – Przecież nie znam pana zbyt dobrze, panie dyrektorze. W zasadzie wcale.</p><p>Kolejna szpilka, która trafiła prosto do celu. Niby zapomniała, ale wcale nie. Niby się uśmiechała, ale chciała go rozdrażnić. Niby grała chodząca niewinność, ale unikała jasnej odpowiedzi. Wędrował za nią wśród półek, jednak wciąż mu się wymykała. Wreszcie stracił cierpliwość, chwycił ją za łokieć i przytrzymał. Bella Brae spojrzała na niego w taki sposób, że wszystkie poprzednie złośliwości wydały mu się dziecinną igraszką.</p><p>– Uprzejmie proszę, aby nie naruszał pan mojej przestrzeni osobistej, panie dyrektorze – powiedziała lodowatym tonem, który wprost go zmroził.</p><p>Bo dobrze pamiętał, że już raz o wiele bardziej drastycznie naruszył jej osobistą przestrzeń i skończyło się to bardzo, bardzo źle. Natychmiast ją puścił i cofnął się, zachowując odpowiedni dystans.</p><p>– Dziękuję – mruknęła nieprzychylnie.</p><p>– Panno Buchanan, nie odpowiedziała pani na moje pytanie.</p><p>– Czy to oficjalne przesłuchanie? Nie muszę odpowiadać na pana pytania, jeśli nie mam ochoty. Nie posiadam żadnych informacji, które mogłyby pana zainteresować. Jeśli sprawa nie jest bezpośrednio związana z biblioteką albo szkolnym systemem wypożyczania książek, niestety nie mogę pomóc. Tylko w tym temacie czuję się kompetentna, o całej reszcie nie mam bladego pojęcia.</p><p>Z impetem odstawiła na miejsce ostatnią książkę, a następnie skierowała się z powrotem do swojego stanowiska. Severus zrozumiał, że nic więcej z niej nie wydobędzie, przynajmniej nie bez użycia siły. Bella Brae była urażona, zraniona, rozczarowana. Bella Brae nie chciała mieć z nim więcej do czynienia.</p><p>– Dziękuję za wszystko, panno Buchanan.</p><p>– Zawsze służę pomocą, panie dyrektorze – rzuciła automatycznie, kompletnie bez uczucia.</p><p>Severus wyszedł jak niepyszny, a Bella Brae westchnęła ciężko, opadając na krzesło i chowając twarz w dłoniach. Nadal czuła na sobie jego przelotny dotyk. Nie mogła oddychać, nagły ucisk w klatce piersiowej był nie do zniesienia – jakby jej serce miało lada moment pęknąć.</p><p>Ano tak, przecież już rozpadło się na milion kawałków.</p><p>Mimo to musiała być silna, trzymać fason. Nie miała innego wyjścia.</p><p>***</p><p>Panna Buchanan leczyła złamane serce za pomocą okładu z dodatkowych obowiązków. Nie tylko zgodziła się nadal pomagać profesorowi Flitwickowi w prowadzeniu szkolnego chórku, ale także sama wyszła z inicjatywą, żeby zwiększyć liczbę prób. Muzyczne spotkania stanowiły przecież idealny pretekst do wyjścia z dormitorium, za czym tak tęsknili udręczeni reżimem dyrektora uczniowie. Nic dziwnego, że stan liczebny chórku zaczął gwałtownie rosnąć. Na początku lutego sięgnął już trzydziestu osób. Zdaniem Belli Brae był to całkiem niezły wynik.</p><p>– To wszystko za sprawą świątecznego koncertu, jestem o tym przekonany – cieszył się niewysoki nauczyciel, niemal podskakując z emocji. – Wszyscy się przekonali, że występy w chórze też mogą być rozwijające.</p><p>Panna Buchanan – aktualnie o wiele bardziej zgorzkniała, a zatem i pozbawiona złudzeń – nie miała serca wyprowadzać go z błędu. Pokiwała zgodnie głową, po czym zajęła się porządkowaniem nut. Jak zwykle przed próbą, choć bez typowej dla siebie zaraźliwej energii.</p><p>– Czy wszystko w porządku, Bello? – zaniepokoił się profesor. – Ostatnio w ogóle się nie uśmiechasz. Jeśli nie masz ochoty, nie musisz się angażować w działalność kółka muzycznego. Nie chciałbym, żebyś czuła się do czegokolwiek zmuszona.</p><p>– Nic mi nie jest – zapewniła, siląc się na przypominający uśmiech grymas.</p><p>– Niedawno chorowałaś, może nie czujesz się na siłach, żeby...</p><p>– Jestem trochę słaba, ale to nic takiego. Lepiej czuję się w pracy niż zamknięta w swoim pokoju.</p><p>– Jeśli tak uważasz, moja droga.</p><p>Flitwick wydawał się sceptyczny i prawdopodobnie nadal by ją wypytywał, gdyby nie przerwało mu przybycie pierwszej grupki uczniów. Młodzi ludzie już od dawna nie poruszali się po zamku pojedynczo. Jak udowodnił przypadek Luny, nikt nie mógł czuć się bezpiecznie. Flitwick rozpoczął rozgrzewkę przy klawesynie, Bella Brae rozdawała nuty oraz odpowiadała na pytania organizacyjne.</p><p>– Czy właśnie to będziemy dzisiaj ćwiczyć? – spytała pewna niewysoka Puchonka.</p><p>– „Greensleeves" to bardzo piękna ballada – zapewniła ją panna Buchanan.</p><p>– Ale czy nie jest za trudna?</p><p>– Nie, tylko smutna. – Uśmiechnęła się słabo, po czym zanuciła:</p><p>I have been ready at your hand<br/>To grant whatever thou would'st crave;<br/>I have waged both life and land<br/>Your love and goodwill for to have</p><p>Dziewczęta wpatrywały się w nią jak zauroczone, profesor Flitwick przestał grać. Bo gdy Bella Brae śpiewała piosenki o nieszczęśliwej miłości, wkładała w to całe serce i duszę. Po jednej zwrotce musiała jednak przerwać, ponieważ zawiódł ją głos. Zresztą, właśnie w tej samej chwili drzwi ponownie się otworzyły, choć w niewielkiej salce muzycznej był już obecny pełny skład chórku. Pod ostrzałem zaskoczonych spojrzeń do klasy wmaszerowały trzy dziewczyny z Gryffindoru: Ginny Weasley, Lavender Brown i Parvati Patil.</p><p>– Przepraszamy, czy możemy jeszcze dołączyć? – zapytała panna Patil, zwracając się do profesora, ale wzrokiem szukając siostry, która już wcześniej zapisała się do zespołu.</p><p>– Oczywiście, zapraszamy – ucieszył się prowadzący. – Dla każdego chętnego znajdzie się miejsce. Przekażcie kolegom i koleżankom, że jesteśmy otwarci dla wszystkich.</p><p>Skinął głową do Belli Brae, która cofnęła się do szafki przy oknie po więcej kopii tekstu „Greensleeves". Ku swojemu zdumieniu zauważyła, że Ginny podąża krok w krok za nią.</p><p>– Pomogę pani – zaoferowała.</p><p>– Nie trzeba.</p><p>– Pomocna dłoń zawsze się przyda.</p><p>Gryfonka była uparta. Zatrzymała się przy pannie Buchanan i udawała zainteresowanie imponującą kolekcją rozmaitych zbiorów pieśni oraz innych utworów muzycznych. Sięgnęła do półki, wzięła do ręki losową publikację i przejrzała ją bez większej uwagi. Grała na czas.</p><p>– Szukasz czegoś konkretnego? – zagadnęła uprzejmie Bella Brae.</p><p>– Odpowiedzi – rzuciła dziewczyna dziarsko, choć przyciszonym głosem. – Chciałabym porozmawiać o tym, co wydarzyło się na schodach.</p><p>Panna Buchanan posłała jej kolejny uśmiech, który nie obejmował oczu. Zerknęła czujnie na profesora Flitwicka. Był zbyt zajęty próbą, żeby cokolwiek podsłuchać, ale wolała się upewnić.</p><p>– Wybacz, nie wiem, co masz na myśli.</p><p>Chciała odejść, jednak Ginny jej nie pozwoliła. Jak to bywa u Gryfonów, nie rozumiała słowa „nie".</p><p>– Chybiłam – stwierdziła z przekonaniem. – Próbowałam ją przekląć, ale celowałam za wysoko, za bardzo pod kątem. Z ukrycia, żeby ta wiedźma mnie nie zobaczyła – szeptała szybko, nie spuszczając wzroku z twarzy panny Buchanan. – Carrow się potknęła, niestety zdążyła przytrzymać się poręczy. I wtedy trafiło ją drugie zaklęcie, które dosłownie zdmuchnęło ją ze schodów. Ktoś inny miał lepszego cela.</p><p>– Przykro mi, nikogo nie widziałam.</p><p>– Serio? – przerwała jej Ginny bardziej agresywnie. – Przecież pani wie, o co mi chodzi!</p><p>– Nie, nic nie wiem.</p><p>– Proszę mi tego nie robić – Panna Weasley była tak zdeterminowana, że omal nie chwyciła jej za spódnicę, byle tylko zatrzymać ją na miejscu. Powstrzymała się w ostatniej chwili. – Nikt nie występuje przeciwko Carrowom, przynajmniej nie wprost. Kim pani jest?</p><p>Bella Brae nadal się uśmiechała, z tą tylko różnicą, że bardziej szczerze. Nie zamierzała jednak nic powiedzieć.</p><p>– Próba się zaczęła – zauważyła. – Musimy dołączyć do pozostałych.</p><p>To jednak nie był koniec niespodzianek. Minęło może dziesięć minut, a młodzież nie zdążyła się nawet na dobre rozśpiewać, gdy drzwi otworzyły się z takim impetem, jakby ktoś po drugiej stronie użył bojowego tarana. Na progu zatrzymał się wściekły Amycus Carrow, tocząc dookoła obłąkanym wzrokiem.</p><p>– Halo, co to ma znaczyć? – oburzył się natychmiast wytrącony z rytmu profesor Flitwick.</p><p>Carrow ani trochę się nim nie przejął. Wyciągnął dłoń i wskazał palcem stojącą z tyłu Ginny Weasley.</p><p>– TY! – ryknął. – Chodź no tu!</p><p>Stojące wokół Gryfonki dziewczęta ścisnęły się, otaczając ją ochronnym kordonem. Ginny jednak wcale nie miała zamiaru się ukrywać. Zadarła dumnie głowę i spojrzała wyzywająco na Śmierciożercę.</p><p>– Panna Weasley jest obecnie zajęta – wtrącił ponownie opiekun chórku.</p><p>– Owszem, szlabanem – warknął Carrow. – Wyleciało ci z głowy, co?</p><p>– Co się odwlecze, to nie uciecze – prychnęła Ginny.</p><p>– Ty mała, ruda...</p><p>Amycus balansował na granicy wybuchu, a ona jeszcze go prowokowała. Ruszył w stronę dziewczyny, roztrącając na boki uczniów, którzy mieli pecha stanąć mu na drodze. Zrobiło się zamieszanie, wywiązała się szarpanina. Ginny próbowała umknąć przed prześladowcą, ale przeszkodziły jej rozpuszczone włosy. Amycus chwycił za płomienną kitę i szarpnął, wyrywając przy okazji sporą garść włosów.</p><p>– Puszczaj mnie! – wrzasnęła Gryfonka.</p><p>Lavender ruszyła jej na pomoc, ale została odepchnięta na tyle brutalnie, że poleciała do tyłu, potknęła się i ciężko upadła na podłogę. Siostry Patil szarpały Śmierciożercę za szatę, dopóki nie pozbył się ich z równą łatwością. Trafiona łokciem Padma złapała się za nos.</p><p>– Zostaw mnie! Puszczaj! – broniła się dalej ciągnięta za włosy Weasley. Gdyby mogła, przeklęłaby go na tysiąc sposobów, ale różdżka dawno temu wypadła jej z ręki. – Łapy przy sobie!</p><p>– O nie, ty mała dziwko. Idziesz ze mną!</p><p>Flitwick ze świstem wciągnął powietrze.</p><p>– Profesorze, radzę uważać na słowa! – Jego ostry głos przebił się przez dziki rwetes. – Niech pan zostawi tę dziewczynę. W tej chwili!</p><p>– Zmuś mnie.</p><p>W dłoni nauczyciela zaklęć pojawiła się różdżka, przyjął pozycję bojową. Carrow wyszczerzył się kpiąco. Nie ukrywał, jak niskie mniemanie ma o swoim potencjalnym przeciwniku. Nie krępując się ani trochę, przyciągnął Ginny bliżej, po czym złośliwie przydusił ramieniem. Miotała się i szarpała, gryzła i drapała, ale nie zdołała się uwolnić.</p><p>– No co? – jątrzył Carrow. – Zabrakło jaj?</p><p>Niemal w tym samym momencie błyskawicznie rzucony urok przeciął mu policzek – ten drugi, symetrycznie w stosunku do blizny po postrzale. Z głębokiej rany polała się gęsta, ciemna krew. Carrow był tak zaskoczony, że bez ostrzeżenia wypuścił Ginny, która omal się nie przewróciła. Ona również nie mogła wyjść z szoku. Widziała, jak profesor Flitwick uniósł różdżkę, jednak to nie on strzelił. W ostatniej chwili się zawahał. Zapewne pomyślał o potencjalnych konsekwencjach, zemście Carrowa i Ginny, na której skupiłby się cały gniew. Kto zatem rzucił urok?</p><p>Bella Brae stała z boku i chociaż była blada, to również nieporuszona. Wcześniej trzymała dłonie przed sobą, teraz splatała jej skromnie za plecami. Równie dobrze mogła tam chować różdżkę.</p><p>Carrow zawył z wściekłości. Był gotowy zaatakować – jeśli nie magią, to pięściami. Co za różnica? Przegapił jednak moment, który wykorzystali zgromadzeni w salce muzycznej uczniowie. Każdy, kto tylko był w stanie, ściskał teraz różdżkę wycelowaną prosto w znienawidzonego nauczyciela. Nawet Amycus nie był na tyle butny, aby walczyć ze wszystkimi jednocześnie.</p><p>– Panno Weasley – odezwał się Flitwick w głębokiej ciszy, jaka nagle zapadła – uda się pani wraz ze mną do profesor McGonagall. Pan również może czuć się zaproszony, profesorze. W tym czasie pani, panno Buchanan, poprowadzi próbę do końca.</p><p>– Oczywiście, może pan na mnie liczyć.</p><p>– Bardzo dobrze, znakomicie.</p><p>Poczynając od tego dnia, szkolne notowania Filiusa Flitwicka znacznie wzrosły. Pozostali świadkowie starcia tytanów nie byli tak spostrzegawczy jak Ginny – nie zauważyli, co się dokładnie stało. Dzięki temu skromny nauczyciel zaklęć wyrósł na prawdziwego bohatera.</p><p>Pierwszego, który odpowiedział ogniem.</p><p>A przecież nikt nie przeciwstawia się Carrowom.</p><p>***</p><p>Severus po raz pierwszy od dawna zatęsknił za znajomym mrowieniem w okolicy Mrocznego Znaku. Wszystko, łącznie z Lordem Voldemortem, wydawało się bowiem sympatyczniejszą alternatywą od piekła, jakie rozpętali w jego gabinecie na spółkę McGonagall, Flitwick, Carrow oraz wiewiórka od Weasleyów. Awantura trwała dobre trzy godziny, oczywiście nie osiągając konkluzji. Bo co niby miał zrobić, skoro mógł zadowolić tylko jedną ze stron? No i którą miał wybrać?!</p><p>Ostatecznie, jak wiele razy wcześniej, zrzucił wszystko na barki Minerwy. Surowym tonem, nie żałując sarkazmu i groźnych spojrzeń, pouczył ją, żeby zaprowadziła spokój w Domu, którego podobno jest opiekunką, bo inaczej... Resztę pozostawił jej wyobraźni. O dziwo, Carrow nie oprotestował wyroku. Widać nawet tak niska forma życia jak on czuła pewien respekt przed majestatyczną wicedyrektorką. Cokolwiek niezadowolony był jedynie profesor Flitwick, ale z tym Severus musiał jakoś żyć. Nie da się uszczęśliwić wszystkich.</p><p>Po wszystkich wieczornych atrakcjach i tak nie zdołałby zasnąć, dlatego postanowił poszukać ukojenia w jedynym miejscu w zamku, w którym zawsze był mile widziany: we własnej pracowni. Miał kilka pomysłów i kilka specjalnych zleceń, które mogły na kilka godzin odwrócić bieg jego udręczonych myśli. Skądinąd wiedział też, że profesor Binns nie oszczędzał alkoplazmy, więc jeśli chciał, żeby ich wesołe popołudniowe dyskusje trwały nadal, musiał przygotować świeżą partię.</p><p>Severus dotarł do lochów nieniepokojony przez nikogo. Po drodze nie spotkał ani panny Buchanan, ani nawet Irytka. Upierdliwego poltergeista nie widział od tak dawna, że coraz częściej podejrzewał, że stał się kolejną ofiarą myśliwskich zapędów Amycusa. Jeśli jakimś cudem udało mu się zastrzelić zjawę, to wreszcie przysłużył się czymś ludzkości. Podczas spaceru do lochów humor dyrektora stopniowo się poprawiał, jednak kiedy się tam znalazł, nastąpił gwałtowny krach. W jego nozdrza uderzyła intensywna mieszanka zapachów, która omal nie zwaliła go z nóg. Kto śmiał w tak brutalny sposób zasmrodzić przyjazne podziemia? Tropiąc źródło skażenia, Snape trafił prosto do... swojej pracowni. Zdziwiony otworzył drzwi i zastał w środku profesora Slughorna. Opiekun Slytherinu niby się uśmiechnął, witając go z szacunkiem, ale mina mu nieco zrzedła.</p><p>– Dobry wieczór, dyrektorze.</p><p>– Witam, profesorze Slughorn. Czy mógłbym wiedzieć, co się tutaj wyprawia? Czy postanowił pan uwarzyć zapas syropu malinowego dla całej Szkocji? I o co chodzi z tą przeklętą lawendą?! Czy w zamku mamy aż tak wielki problem z molami?</p><p>Puściły mu nerwy, to jasne. Przeżył ciężki dzień, wieczór nie był lepszy, a dodatkowo nawet jego ciche sanktuarium zostało zbrukane. Miał prawo się złościć, miał prawo zadawać pytania. Wyrzuciłby z siebie znacznie więcej dosadnych słów, gdyby nie zdumiona mina Horacego. Coś w jego podejrzane wesołych oczach kazało Severusowi natychmiast zamknąć usta.</p><p>– Ależ drogi kolego – rzucił trochę ubawiony, trochę zakłopotany Slughorn. – Musi pan być doprawdy zmęczony, skoro nie rozpoznaje pan tego eliksiru. Toż to absolutny klasyk!</p><p>Wskazał wielki kocioł skromnie przyczajony w kącie, jakby zamierzał schować się przed ewentualną kontrolą z ministerstwa albo – co bardziej prawdopodobne – czujnym okiem dyrektora. Snape ruszył w tamtym kierunku, a gdy dobrze przyjrzał się eliksirowi, pożałował swojej wcześniejszej wylewności. Oczywiście, że rozpoznawał tę piekielną miksturę.</p><p>Amortencja, niech to szlag!</p><p>– No więc... – zaczął starszy mistrz eliksirów sfrustrowany ciszą, która nagle zapadła. Kołysał się na piętach w tył i w przód niczym barometr wyczulony na zmienne nastroje przełożonego. – Zbliżają się walentynki, a to w naszym biznesie złoty okres, czyż nie? Zleceniodawcy wręcz zabijają się o dobrego dostawcę, niech skonam! Pomyślałem zatem... Nauczycielskie pensje nie są znowu takie wysokie, nie żebym narzekał. Ha, ha, ha! Mam nadzieję, że nie ma pan nic przeciwko temu, dyrektorze?</p><p>– Nie – odpowiedział chłodno Severus. – W wolnym czasie może pan robić, co się panu żywnie podoba, profesorze Slughorn.</p><p>– Tak właśnie pomyślałem. I w normalnych okolicznościach do mojej działalności z powodzeniem wystarcza klasa eliksirów, ale w tym wypadku... Amortencja to jeden z najbardziej niebezpiecznych eliksirów na świecie, wolałem nie zostawiać jej bez opieki w pobliżu uczniów.</p><p>– Bardzo słusznie – pochwalił Severus nieuważnie.</p><p>Był wstrząśnięty, jego myśli od przeszło kwadransa krążyły w zupełnie innych rejonach niż półlegalny biznesik Slughorna, wykorzystującego szkolne zasoby do komercyjnej działalności. Nie, Severus miał poważniejsze zmartwienia.</p><p>Skąd, u diabła, wzięła się malina i lawenda? To powinien być zapach świeżego druku. Środków odkażających stosowanych standardowo w każdej pracowni eliksirów. Gumy balonowej, rozdeptanej, wilgotnej trawy nad brzegiem mulistego jeziora i... Lily.</p><p>Gdzie się podziała Lily, co się zmieniło i dlaczego? – zastanawiał się, wpatrując niczym zahipnotyzowany w połyskujący kusząco eliksir.</p><p>Slughorn na wszelki wypadek podszedł bliżej i wykonał przepisowy cykl mieszania. Potwierdził w ten sposób prawa własności do mikstury, w razie gdyby Snape miał jakieś wątpliwości.</p><p>– Lawenda, powiada pan? Moim zdaniem bardzo przyjemna wersja. Ale cóż, zapachy mogą się zmieniać – zauważył filozoficznie. – Ja, na ten przykład, przez kilka dobrych miesięcy wyczuwałem woń mokrego psa! Proszę sobie wyobrazić moje oszołomienie. Tymczasem chodziło o moją sąsiadkę, hodowała wyżły angielskie. Piękne stworzenia, przystojna kobieta... Niestety, zamężna – westchnął, ale zaraz zaśmiał się wesoło. – Pomogła przeprowadzka i dobry alkohol. Nie wszyscy w tym życiu możemy być szczęśliwi, dyrektorze. Nigdy nie wiadomo, co komu pisane.</p><p>Starszy mistrz eliksirów rozgadał się ponad miarę, widocznie nadal obawiał się, że dyrektor może zamknąć jego znakomicie prosperujący sklepik. Pogrążony we własnych myślach Severus nie miał takiego zamiaru. Stracił również ochotę na eksperymenty. Pożegnał się ze Slughornem i czym prędzej opuścił pracownię.</p><p>Zapach malin i lawendy – zapach Belli Brae – otaczał go przez całą drogę do kwatery niczym opiekuńczy kokon i nawet tam nie zostawił w spokoju. Istniała spora szansa, że już nigdy nie przestanie go czuć, jeśli szybko czegoś z tym nie zrobi.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p>„Modlitwa" w tłumaczeniu Ernesta Brylla i Małgorzaty Goraj. „Irlandia. Liryki najpiękniejsze", Algo, Toruń 2000.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Szkolenie z kompetencji miękkich</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bella Brae układała książki na półkach śledzona czujnymi spojrzeniami aż trzech par oczu. Ginny, Lavender i Parvati odwiedziły czytelnię w czasie popołudniowej przerwy i siedziały tam otoczone podręcznikami, udając, że pilnie odrabiają lekcje. Tak naprawdę obserwowały bibliotekarkę i wyraźnie czekały na okazję.</p><p>Okazję, która nie nadchodziła, bo panna Buchanan równie znakomicie potrafiła pozorować zapracowanie. Gdy Lavender zapytała o „Encyklopedię magicznych ziół i grzybów”, błyskawicznie ją otrzymała. Gdy Ginny podeszła z innym zmyślonym problemem, została błyskawicznie odesłana do podręcznego katalogu. Bella Brae była pomocna, sympatyczna i przez cały czas się uśmiechała, ale nie wdawała się w zbędne pogawędki.</p><p>– Nic z tego nie będzie – szepnęła Parvati. – Nic nie powie. Spłoszyłaś ją na próbie chóru, Gin.</p><p>– Ja się jej nie dziwię – mruknęła Lavender. – W tej szkole ściany mają uszy. Do niczego się nie przyzna.</p><p>– Zresztą, dlaczego miałaby rozmawiać z uczennicami? – Panna Patil bezradnie rozłożyła ręce. – Nie zaufa nam ani nie potraktuje poważnie. Już dostatecznie ryzykuje, nie uważacie?</p><p>Ginny siedziała na swoim krześle jak na szpilkach. Ciekawość wprost rozsadzała ją od środka, podobnie jak pragnienie czynu. Każdy sojusznik był na wagę złota – zwłaszcza dorosły i mający stały dostęp do pozostałych nauczycieli.</p><p>– Na pewno nie należy do Zakonu, wiedziałabym o tym – rzuciła w zamyśleniu.</p><p>Koleżanki zaczęły ją uciszać, gwałtownie gestykulując. Sfrustrowana Ginny oparła głowę na dłoni i ciężko westchnęła.</p><p>– Więc kim ona jest? – zadała kolejne retoryczne pytanie. – Skąd się tu wzięła? I po co?</p><p>Gryfonki zgodnie wzruszyły ramionami.</p><p>– Nie wiem, ale jedno jest pewne – zauważyła Lavender, która znakomicie orientowała się w szkolnych plotkach, większość z nich osobiście fabrykując i puszczając dalej. – Potrafi osiągnąć swój cel, bo Carrowów tu nigdy nie zobaczysz. Biblioteka to jedyne wolne od nich miejsce, każdy ci to potwierdzi.</p><p>– To akurat nie musi być jej zasługa. Wyobrażasz ich sobie wśród tych wszystkich książek? Uciekliby z krzykiem! – zaśmiała się Parvati.</p><p>Dziewczęta zachichotały z rzadką w tych ponurych czasach beztroską. Bella Brae, która akurat ponownie zajrzała do czytelni, spojrzała na nie z sympatią. Nie trwało to jednak długo, bo skoro tylko została zauważona, trzy dłonie natychmiast poszybowały w górę, upominając się o jej uwagę.</p><p>– Proszę pani!</p><p>Zignorowała je, usłyszawszy otwierające się w tym samym momencie drzwi biblioteki. To był idealny pretekst. O tej porze jak zwykle była sama, więc musiała sprawnie obsłużyć wszystkich czytelników. Wróciła na główną salę z wesołym uśmiechem, który nieco osłabł, gdy napotkał mroczne spojrzenie czarnych oczu gościa.</p><p>– Dzień dobry, panno Buchanan – przywitał ją Severus chłodnym tonem.</p><p>Jednocześnie jej uszu dobiegł istny wybuch tylko pozornie przyciszonych szeptów dochodzących z czytelni. Gryfonki usłyszały głos dyrektora i musiały to natychmiast przedyskutować.</p><p>– Dzień dobry – odpowiedziała niewzruszona Bella Brae. – Czym mogę panu służyć, dyrektorze?</p><p>Popołudniowe spotkania powoli przeradzały się w rytuał. W ciągu ostatnich tygodni Snape często zaglądał do biblioteki, mimo że nie musiał już zastępować żadnego z nauczycieli i w związku z tym nie prowadził lekcji ani nie potrzebował kolejnych podręczników. Zawsze zjawiał się wtedy, kiedy w pobliżu nie było pani Pince, jakby to sobie z góry zaplanował. Prosił zwykle o książki dotyczące magicznej edukacji, propedeutyki nauczania magii, historii czarodziejskiego szkolnictwa w Wielkiej Brytanii i na świecie. Panna Buchanan sądziła, że jest czynnie zaangażowany we wdrożenie kolejnego etapu ministerialnej reformy edukacji… Ale nie. Później zaczął poszukiwać specjalistycznej literatury na temat różdżkarstwa i to ją nieco zdziwiło.</p><p>– Byłbym wdzięczny, gdyby sprawdziła pani, czy poniższe tytuły znajdują się na stanie. – Przesunął w jej stronę pergamin zapisany pismem, które nie należało do niego. – Jeśli nie, prosiłbym o ich sprowadzenie.</p><p>– Mogę zorganizować wymianę międzybiblioteczną, jednak jeśli w grę wchodzi zakup książek, zamówienia może składać wyłącznie pani Pince.</p><p>– Rozumiem. W takim razie proszę jej przekazać moją prośbę. Ewentualne szczegóły może uzgodnić bezpośrednio ze mną.</p><p>– Dobrze, panie dyrektorze.</p><p>Była miła i uczynna, chociaż nadal unikała jego wzroku. Wzięła listę publikacji i udała się do głównego katalogu – nieskończonego ciągu malutkich szufladek ciągnącego się na wysokość całej ściany na prawo od wejścia. Normalnie skorzystałaby z drabiny, żeby dostać się na wyższe poziomy, ale w jego obecności się na to nie odważyła. Sięgnęła po różdżkę. Radziła sobie bardzo sprawnie, ignorując coraz bardziej ożywioną dyskusję w czytelni. Głosy wznosiły się wyżej i wyżej, słychać było też odsuwanie krzeseł. W drzwiach czytelni przynajmniej raz mignęła ruda grzywa Ginny, która śledziła rozwój sytuacji w bibliotece.</p><p>Czekający przy kontuarze Severus wyraźnie się nudził i po chwili zaczął przechadzać wzdłuż regałów. W końcu znalazł się przy Belli Brae, obserwując z zaciekawieniem jej poczynania. Stanął bardzo blisko. Na tyle, że panna Buchanan poczuła cedr, palone drzewo i eukaliptus. Od nieszczęsnej nocy w sabat Yule minęły niemal dwa miesiące, a ona panowała nad sobą zupełnie dobrze, ale mimo wszystko… Na samo wspomnienie jej żołądek ścisnął się boleśnie i kartka zadrżała w dłoni.</p><p>– Jak przebiegają poszukiwania, panno Buchanan? – zapytał jedwabistym tonem niebezpiecznie blisko jej ucha.</p><p>Odchrząknęła, czując zdradzieckie ciepło na policzkach.</p><p>– To fachowa literatura, niszowa, znacznie powyżej typowych szkolnych potrzeb, tym bardziej że dotyczy rzemiosła, a nie wiedzy akademickiej – tłumaczyła, w dalszym ciągu sumiennie przeszukując katalogi i krok za krokiem odsuwając się od niego.</p><p>– A rzemiosło, jak oboje wiemy, nie jest wysoko cenione w magicznej edukacji – dodał od siebie.</p><p>– Nie o to chodzi, to po prostu nie jest ten poziom wiedzy, jaki zwykle pokrywają szkolne zbiory. Obawiam się, że mamy tylko jedną pozycję z listy. Resztę trzeba będzie zamówić lub zakupić.</p><p>– Proszę się tym zająć, panno Buchanan. Nie jest to wprawdzie pilne, ale wolałbym również zbyt długo nie czekać.</p><p>– Jak pan sobie życzy.</p><p>Odwróciła się i odkryła, że dyrektor ponownie znalazł się bardzo blisko niej. Niemal na niego wpadła. Do tego wpatrywał się w nią na tyle intensywnie, że musiała unieść wzrok. Jego twarz nie była już tak surowa ani zamknięta. Bella Brae nie potrafiła zinterpretować tego, co zobaczyła w jego oczach.</p><p>– Dlaczego pan do tego wraca, panie dyrektorze? – zapytała, bawiąc się pergaminem z listą tytułów. – Sądziłam, że zakończyliśmy ten temat.</p><p>– Niestety, nie potrafię tak po prostu porzucić zagadnienia, które przykuło moją uwagę.</p><p>– Tak byłoby dla pana lepiej.</p><p>– Owszem, ale jak zapewne zdążyła się pani przekonać, panno Buchanan, mam paskudny zwyczaj podejmowania tragicznie złych decyzji.</p><p>Te słowa nie spodobały jej się jeszcze bardziej niż wzrok. I gest, który następnie wykonał. Podniósł dłoń, zupełnie jakby… Bella Brae cofnęła się przed nim gwałtownie i uderzyła tyłem głowy w wysuniętą szufladę.</p><p>– Nic się pani nie stało, panno Buchanan?</p><p>– Nie, wszystko w porządku.</p><p>Ból ją otrzeźwił. Jak najszybciej ruszyła w stronę biurka, zostawiając za sobą zdezorientowanego Severusa. Całe szczęście, bo właśnie w tej chwili do biblioteki powróciła po popołudniowej drzemce pani Pince. Bella Brae rzuciła się w jej stronę, jakby zobaczyła przed sobą koło ratunkowe.</p><p>– Jak dobrze, że już jesteś, Irmo – powitała przełożoną. – Dyrektor życzy sobie złożyć zamówienie na uzupełnienie księgozbioru.</p><p>– Tak – potwierdził Snape, odchrząkując i powracając do swojej zwyczajowej, obojętnej postawy. – Byłbym wielce zobowiązany, pani Pince.</p><p>Panna Buchanan porzuciła ich razem przy kontuarze, pogrążonych w służbowej dyskusji, a sama chwyciła losową książkę z półki i wybiegła do czytelni. Gryfonki zamilkły na jej widok, po czym wytrzeszczyły oczy, gdy nieoczekiwanie dosiadła się do ich stolika.</p><p>– Nie mogę wam pomóc – powiedziała szczerze, rzucając pretekstową książkę na środek blatu. – Tutaj każdy toczy własną walkę. Rozumiecie?</p><p>Zgodnie pokiwały głowami.</p><p>– Ale… – zaczęła uparta jak zawsze Ginny.</p><p>Bibliotekarka uciszyła ją ruchem ręki.</p><p>– Jeżeli chcecie skrzywdzić któreś z Carrowów, będę wam kibicować, ale nic poza tym. To są sprawy, które musicie rozwiązać same. Ja również.</p><p>Wyglądały na rozczarowane, najbardziej panna Weasley, jednak czego właściwie oczekiwały? W tych czasach każdy musiał sam dbać o sobie.</p><p>– To był Snape? – zagadnęła skupiona zupełnie na czym innym panna Brown.</p><p>– Dyrektor – poprawiła odruchowo Bella Brae.</p><p>Każde wspomnienie o ponurym mężczyźnie, które nie odnosiło się bezpośrednio do jego funkcji, wywoływało u niej ten sam ucisk w klatce piersiowej, brzuchu i gardle. Krucha równowaga, którą osiągnęła, z miejsca brała w łeb.</p><p>– Czy to prawda, że jest zaręczony z tą Alecto? – drążyła dalej Lavender.</p><p>– Nie wiem nic o prywatnym życiu dyrektora – rzuciła Bella Brae chłodniejszym o kilka stopni tonem.</p><p>– Daj spokój! – ofuknęła koleżankę Ginny. – Sama wymyśliłaś tę plotkę!</p><p>– Wymyśliłam… Albo zobaczyłam w szklanej kuli na lekcji u profesor Trelawney. Sama już nie wiem. Mam ten niezwykle rzadki talent, którego nie pojmuję – pochwaliła się zarozumiale.</p><p>Inne Gryfonki zaczęły się z niej śmiać i przewracać oczami, ale panna Buchanan potraktowała to oświadczenie bardzo poważnie. Jej szare oczy rozbłysły niemal natchnionym blaskiem.</p><p>– Jeśli jesteś Widzącą, zaufaj swojej mocy. To wielki dar Matki Cailleach. Gdy zobaczysz śmierć, uciekaj. Gdy zobaczysz miłość… uciekaj jeszcze szybciej. Bądźcie ostrożne, dziewczęta.</p><p>Wygłosiwszy to napomnienie, Bella Brae podniosła się z miejsca i cicho opuściła czytelnię. Uczennice spojrzały za nią tęsknie. Ginny była rozczarowana, Lavender – oczarowana.</p><p>– Chłopaki miały rację – stwierdziła. – Ona jest jak wróżka z baśni.</p><p>– Bo ja wiem? – rzuciła sceptycznie Parvati. – Miała w oczach coś takiego… Aż mnie ciarki przeszły.</p><p>– Ale ma racje – ożywiła się Ginny. – Śmierciożercy w szkole to nasz problem i to my musimy zadbać, żeby nie mieli lekko. Zwołajcie resztę na wieczorną naradę. Mam plan.</p><p>***</p><p>– Nie jest dobrze – narzekał Yaxley pośród siąpiącego deszczu, pierwszego znaku zbliżającej się wiosny. – Nie jest dobrze, a będzie jeszcze gorzej, wspomnicie moje słowa.</p><p>Towarzyszył mu Rowle – wielki, małomówny Śmierciożerca o jasnych włosach i arystokratycznie wydłużonej twarzy, z której nie schodził wyraz wiecznego znudzenia. Severus natrafił na obu odzianych w czerń mężczyzn, gdy aportował się na ścieżce prowadzącej do Malfoy Manor. Widocznie żadnemu z nich nie spieszyło się na spotkanie z Lordem Voldemortem.</p><p>– Co masz na myśli, Yaxley? – zapytał pozornie średnio zainteresowanym tonem.</p><p>– Nie udawaj, że niczego nie zauważyłeś, Snape – mruknął szef Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów. – To wszystko nie tak miało wyglądać. Mieliśmy przeprowadzić zwykły, klasyczny zamach stanu, tak? Szybko, gładko, bezboleśnie. No, nie dla wszystkich, ale wiesz, co mam na myśli. A tymczasem wszystko się jebie.</p><p>Rowle pokiwał głową, Severus natychmiast się zdystansował.</p><p>– Ambitne plany wymagają czasu – rzucił sentencjonalnie.</p><p>– Aha – zgodził się Yaxley. – I planu, kurwa. A tymczasem giną niewłaściwi ludzie. Dobrzy, sprawdzeni agenci są mordowani we śnie przez zwariowanego sukinsyna. Nasi agenci! Młodzi rekruci, z których rodzinami łączą mnie określone stosunki. Nie przychodzą tam po to, żeby jakiś psychopata polował na nich jak na jelenie. Kto przy zdrowych zmysłach wykańcza własnych ludzi? Nie mamy ich znowu aż tak wielu! I w jakim świetle to stawia mnie? Co mam później mówić ich krewnym? To jakaś paranoja! Widziałeś tę ścianę wstydu? Ze skórkami zdartymi z tak zwanych zdrajców? Co to ma być, do chuja?!</p><p>– Czarny Pan… – zaczął z wyniosłą mną Severus, jednak nie został dopuszczony do głosu przez rozochoconego kolegę.</p><p>Yaxley złapał go za ramię i ścisnął.</p><p>– Nie wykręcaj się, Snape, i nie udawaj. Czarny Pan nad niczym nie panuje, sam dobrze o tym wiesz. Jakie eliksiry mu przynosisz? Co za składniki w nich dominują, bo chyba zaczynam się domyślać… No i gdzie on tak ciągle znika? W kółko pierdoli o jakichś różdżkach, kogo to obchodzi?</p><p>– I ten Potter, kurwa jego mać – dorzucił od siebie Rowle.<br/>– Niech się chowa do sądnego dnia – zgodził się Yaxley. – Po chuja tracić na niego czas? W końcu sam do nas przyjdzie.</p><p>Severus nie zajął stanowiska w tej dyskusji. Zdziwił się, że w ogóle dzielą się z nim tak niepopularnymi opiniami, przecież wśród Śmierciożerców uchodził za jednego z najwierniejszych… A może o to właśnie chodziło? Liczyli, że ma realny wpływ na przebieg spraw.</p><p>– Cóż to, bunt? – zakpił, unosząc znacząco brwi.</p><p>– Daj spokój! – prychnął Yaxley. – Zwyczajnie wkurwia mnie to wszystko. Ciebie nie?</p><p>– Przyłączam się do pytania – odezwał się za ich plecami Dołohow, który właśnie dołączył do imprezy. – Ja również jestem ciekaw, co myśli na ten temat szanowny dyrektor Hogwartu.</p><p>– Snape z nikim nie dzieli się spostrzeżeniami – odpowiedział za niego Yaxley. – A może się mylę?</p><p>– Rzeczywiście nie mam wiele do powiedzenia – skomentował Severus z namysłem, rozważnie. – Czarny Pan nie zdradza mi swoich zamierzeń.</p><p>– Nikomu nie zdradza, właśnie w tym problem. Bo jakaś konkretna rozpiska by się, kurwa, przydała. Jak mam ściągać świeżych rekrutów, skoro jebany Bluebell rozwala ich jednego po drugim?</p><p>– Widać źle ich wybierasz – zakpił Dołohow. – Słyszałem o tym ostatnim. Piękna robota! Zarżnięty jak świąteczne prosię wraz z jakąś niemagiczną dziwką. To taki wstyd dla rodziny, gdy najstarszy syn, w dodatku wyróżniony Mrocznym Znakiem, po godzinach gzi się z mugolaczką.</p><p>– Do tego akurat się nadają, nie? – wtrącił Rowle.</p><p>– To nie ma nic do rzeczy! – irytował się Yaxley. – Młody był, to korzystał. Czarny Pan powinien to rozumieć, zamiast marnować czystą krew. Kto mu zostanie, jeśli nas wszystkich wymorduje?</p><p>– Zapytaj go o to, Yaxley – zaproponował niewinnie Severus. – Właśnie zmierzamy na spotkanie, czyż nie?</p><p>– Taa, bo na pewno uzyskam jasną odpowiedź, a nie kolejny rozwlekły wykład formacyjny… A ty lepiej nie bądź taki pewny swego, bo nie wiadomo, kto jest następny na liście, dyrektorze. Po tym, jaką laurkę wystawiła ci Alecto, nikt nie postawiłby na ciebie złamanego knuta.</p><p>– Alecto Carrow? – ożywił się niespodziewanie Rowle i spojrzał na Severusa nieco cieplej. – Współczuję. Wszędzie próbuje szczęścia, paskudna bladź. Zdesperowana.</p><p>– No ba. – Yaxley swoim zwyczajem splunął pod nogi. – Carrowowie zjawili się dawno temu i ruszyli przodem. Dla nich to wielka szansa, po tylu skandalach rodzina balansuje na granicy upadku. I, co gorsza, bankructwa. Wątpię, żeby Czarny Pan specjalnie przejmował się tym, co mają do powiedzenia.</p><p>Śmierciożercy zgodnie pokiwali głowami, zerkając na Snape’a, który tradycyjnie pozostawał niewruszony. Nie mogli o tym wiedzieć, ale pilnie notował w pamięci kolejne szczegóły na temat nastrojów panujących wśród zwolenników Lorda Voldemorta… oraz poczynań Bluebella, naturalnie. Każdy strzępek informacji mógł okazać się przydatny – kiedyś, gdzieś, komuś.</p><p>Dołohow z westchnieniem zerknął na zegarek na łańcuszku.</p><p>– To jak? Idziemy?</p><p>– Miejmy to już za sobą – mruknął Yaxley.</p><p>Ruszyli gęsiego wąską ścieżką wzdłuż wysokiego żywopłotu. Ciemne okna Malfoy Manor nie wyglądały zachęcająco. Każdy z czarodziejów wolałby być w tym momencie gdzie indziej, co stanowiło doprawdy przykre, a zarazem złowróżbne zjawisko. Czarny Pan nie był ani tak potężny, ani nie posiadał tak wiernej (i licznej!) armii, jak mu się wydawało.</p><p>I bardzo dobrze.</p><p>***</p><p>Umęczony fizycznie i psychicznie Severus aportował się w Zakazanym Lesie. Zbór Śmierciożerców ciągnął się w nieskończoność, choć – zgodnie z przewidywaniami Yaxleya – absolutnie do niczego nie prowadził. Negatywne nastroje stawały się coraz bardziej wyczuwalne dla każdego z wyjątkiem Lorda Voldemorta. Gdy Yaxley zdawał sprawozdanie, już niemal wprost z niego kpił. Większość zwolenników z najdłuższym stażem powoli popadała w marazm i tylko młodzi wykazywali jakikolwiek entuzjazm. No i byli jeszcze Carrowowie… Tak się nieszczęśliwie złożyło, że Snape został zmuszony wracać z nimi do Hogwartu (akurat wyjątkowo nie udało mu się wykręcić), więc tak wymierzył skok podczas teleportacji, żeby „przypadkiem” ich zgubić. Skutkiem tego nie wszystko poszło po jego myśli i wylądował w krzakach, bardzo daleko od miejsca, w którym chciał się znaleźć.</p><p>W dodatku nie sam.</p><p>Ostrzegł go cichy szelest dochodzący z ciemności. Gdy podniósł wzrok, zobaczył pannę Buchanan. Kuliła się przy pobliskim drzewie, niezdarnie próbując przed nim ukryć. Rude włosy lśniły w blasku gwiazd, podobnie jak oczy – nadal lekko przerażone i niepewne, gdy skrzyżowała z nim spojrzenia. Tym razem odziana była w maskującą czerń – widać nawet ona czasami słuchała dobrych rad, kiedy po raz kolejny wybierała się na wycieczkę do najbardziej niebezpiecznej puszczy w całej Szkocji (chociaż sama pewnie nie zgodziłaby się z tą recenzją, powołując na swoje wysokie góry czy inne wrzosowiska).</p><p>Stali jak spetryfikowani, wpatrując się w siebie w niemym zdumieniu, niezdolni do najmniejszego ruchu. W końcu to Bella Brae przerwała impas. Zerknęła nerwowo za siebie, gdy usłyszała kolejne niepokojące dźwięki. Severus również. Wystarczyły zaledwie dwa długi kroki, żeby znalazł się obok niej, następnie wymownie przyłożył palec do jej ust.</p><p>– Cicho, to Carrowowie – ostrzegł.</p><p>Zamrugała, zdziwiona zarówno bliskością, jak i jego poufałością. Zapach lawendy otoczył Severusa niczym chmura. Bella Brae w leśnej scenerii była jeszcze bardziej urocza niż pośród książek. I tutaj, i tam pasowała idealnie, ale dzikość krajobrazu lepiej podkreślała niektóre z jej na co dzień skrywanych cech. Wolność, niezależność, zadziorność. Próbowała coś powiedzieć, ale Severus jej nie pozwolił. Głosy Alecto i Amycusa, którzy najwyraźniej go szukali, stały się wyraźniejsze, nawoływania bardziej namolne.</p><p>– Snape, gdzie jesteś?!</p><p>– Hop, hop, dyrektorze!</p><p>– Wszystkie grzeczne belfry o tej porze dawno śpią!</p><p>Severus nie zamierzał dać się znaleźć. Na pewno nie teraz, gdy natrafił na dodatkowy problem w postaci panny Buchanan. Pociągnął ją nieco w bok i mocniej przycisnął do szerokiego pnia drzewa. Pochylił się, zasłaniając ją całym sobą. Wiedział, że piekielne rodzeństwo nie powinno odkryć jej obecności. Kto wie, co by wtedy zrobili?</p><p>– Panie dyrektorze – zaczęła skonfundowana.</p><p>– Cicho – powtórzył. – Są blisko.</p><p>Odruchowo objął ją ramieniem, układając dłoń na jej biodrze. Przypomniał sobie, co się wydarzyło, kiedy ostatnio się tam znalazła, ale paradoksalnie wcale nie wytrąciło go to z równowagi. Przeciwnie. Bella Brae patrzyła na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, nie ośmielając się ruszyć. Severus wyglądał ponad jej ramieniem na leśną ścieżkę. Czuł jej oddech na twarzy i szybkie bicie serca tłukącego się w piersi pod cienką szatą. Bo panna Buchanan zdecydowanie ubrała się zbyt lekko na tę nocną wycieczkę. Mimo to promieniowało od niej przyjemne ciepło, które koncentrowało się w rejonie szkarłatnych policzków. Wyzwolony pod wpływem zdenerwowania i ciepła, naturalny zapach Belli Brae był wprost upajający. Lawenda, malina i… chyba bergamotka. Severus wtulił twarz w jej włosy, a następnie zszedł niżej. Zanim uświadomił sobie, co właściwie robi, pocałował jej szyję w miejscu, które odsłonił narzucony niedbale szal. Panna Buchanan nerwowo zaczerpnęła oddech. Powinien uznać to za znak. Przestać i udawać, że był to tylko przypadek. Ale nie. Ponownie ją pocałował. Wędrował ustami w górę jej szyi, a później wzdłuż linii szczęki, wciąż zaciskając dłonie na jej biodrach i w ten sposób skutecznie unieruchamiając.</p><p>Przeklęta lawenda.</p><p>Przeklęta amortencja.</p><p>Przeklęte nocne spacery.</p><p>– Nie powinna pani sama chodzić po lesie, panno Buchanan – szepnął jedwabistym głosem. – Ostrzegałem, że czają się w nim groźne bestie.</p><p>– A pan jest jedną z nich?</p><p>– Zdecydowanie.</p><p>Alecto i Amycus dawno minęli ich kryjówkę, głosy oddaliły się, kroki ucichły na ścieżce. W czasie, jaki upłynął od pierwszego do ostatniego pocałunku, zdążyli już pewnie dojść do zamku. Dyrektor i bibliotekarka zostali w Zakazanym Lesie całkiem sami. Coraz bardziej na nią napierał, ona się nie broniła, mimo że chropowaty pień drzewa wbijał się boleśnie w jej plecy. Severus już niemal dotarł do jej ust, gdy nagle przestał. Odsunął się całkiem zadowolony, gdy usłyszał z jej strony jęk zawodu.</p><p>– Poszli – oznajmił, jak gdyby nigdy nic. – Możemy wracać.</p><p>Nie poruszyła się, była zbyt wstrząśnięta. Severus przyciągnął ją do siebie i objął, narzucając na jej ramiona połowę własnej, obszernej peleryny. Najwyraźniej nie zamierzał udawać, że nic się nie wydarzyło. Zmarznięta Belle Brae chętnie przylgnęła do jego boku, zrównując krok w marszu.</p><p>– Czy być może miałaby pani ochotę dołączyć do mnie na drinka, panno Buchanan?</p><p>Prawdopodobnie spodziewał się, że ją zaskoczy, jednak się spóźnił. Jego wcześniejsze zachowanie zdążyło dać jej do myślenia.</p><p>– Zmieniłeś zdanie? – zapytała wprost. – Nie jestem tylko pomyłką skazaną na zapomnienie?</p><p>Nie mogła tego widzieć skulona pod peleryną i zmuszona do patrzenia pod nogi, ale miała wrażenie, że się uśmiechał. Przynajmniej częściowo, po swojemu.</p><p>– Bardzo cenię twoją bezpośredniość, Bello. A odpowiadając na pytanie… Owszem, dokonałem rewizji przekonań. Nie lubię się oszukiwać. Raz tego próbowałem i nie skończyło się najlepiej.</p><p>– Co to znaczy? – Nie zrozumiała.</p><p>Zatrzymał się i odwrócił ją ku sobie. Drzewa wokół ścieżki powoli się przerzedzały, Zakazany Las nieuchronnie się kończył, otwierając na szkolne błonia. Severus położył dłonie na ramionach panny Buchanan i spojrzał jej prosto w oczy.</p><p>– Jestem smętnym facetem, Bello. Mam za sobą mroczną przeszłość i zero widoków na przyszłość.</p><p>– Jak my wszyscy, przecież trwa wojna – zauważyła przytomnie.</p><p>– To nie to samo, uwierz mi. Nie będę dobrym wyborem dla kobiety, szczególnie miłej i dobrej.</p><p>– Zatem nie masz się czego obawiać. Potrafię wiele znieść.</p><p>– Nawet jeśli, to jeszcze nie znaczy, że powinnaś – stwierdził, sięgając po jej dłoń i jakoś tak naturalnie splatając ich palce. – Przemyślałem wszystko, co mi powiedziałaś, i sądzę, że ty również powinnaś to zrobić. Teraz masz lepsze pojęcie o tym, kim jestem, i że w związku z tym nie mogę zaoferować ci wiele ponad to… Jeśli przemyślenia przebiegną pomyślnie, przyjdź, będę czekał w swojej kwaterze. Jeśli nie, zrozumiem i nie będę cię więcej nagabywać. Tym razem naprawdę.</p><p>Bella Brae przytaknęła i resztę drogi przebyli w milczeniu. Złączeni peleryną i uściskiem dłoni.</p><p>***</p><p>Panna Buchanan nie potrzebowała wiele czasu na rozważania, ona również nie lubiła się oszukiwać. Zjawiła się jeszcze tej samej nocy, korzystając z sieci Fiuu. Gdy wychodziła z kominka, Severus stał przy swoim prywatnym barku i nalewał dla siebie whiskey. Pozbył się już szaty, występując dla odmiany w prostym stroju: spodniach i koszuli, które ujmowały mu urzędowej powagi. Nie wydawał się ani trochę zdziwiony jej szybkim przybyciem.</p><p>– Czego się napijesz, Bello? Jak rozumiem, nie lubisz alkoholu.</p><p>Bella Brae była zdeterminowana. Podeszła prosto do niego, wyrwała mu z ręki szklankę i wychyliła do dna.</p><p>– Pocałuj mnie – zażądała.</p><p>Severus z przyjemnością to uczynił.</p><p>Nie było już miejsca na podchody czy fałszywą skromność. Bella Brae zarzuciła mu ramiona na szyję, on sięgnął do guzików z tyłu jej sukienki. Było ich całkiem sporo, a pod spodem znowu czekała na niego halka i grube rajstopy. Widocznie musiał się do tego przyzwyczaić – do klasycznej, romantycznej, chwilami uroczo staroświeckiej panny Buchanan. Sypialnia Severusa była większa i bardziej komfortowo urządzona, co upewniło Bellę Brae, że mimo wszystko w szkole istnieje ściśle określona hierarchia (dyrektor na przykład miał na wyposażeniu kwatery całkiem okazałe biurko). Łóżko jednak nadal było wąskie – zapewne, żeby nie kusiło do złego.</p><p>Za późno, o wiele za późno.</p><p>– Ostatnim razem byłem samolubny, Bello – szepnął do jej ucha. – Chciałbym naprawić swój błąd.</p><p>Nie rzucał słów na wiatr. Ich pierwsza noc była czystym szałem, teraz dotykał jej inaczej, z rozmysłem, jakby wszystko sobie zaplanował. Wodził chłodnymi palcami po jej skórze, zmuszając ją do krzyku jeszcze na długo przed tym, nim przeszli do meritum. A Bella Brae opadała coraz głębiej w miękką rozkosz, zapominając o tych strasznych tygodniach, gdy tęskniła za nim dzień po dniu, godzina za godziną, oddech za oddechem i za żadne skarby nie mogła zapomnieć, bo…</p><p>– Kocham cię – wyznała bardzo cicho tuż przed świtem.</p><p>Severus leżał obok niej, słyszała jego spokojny oddech. Nie chciała, żeby ją usłyszał, pragnęła tylko wreszcie powiedzieć to na głos. Nie miała jeszcze odwagi zmierzyć się z konsekwencjami. Postawiłaby go przecież w trudnej sytuacji, musiałby coś odpowiedzieć… A wcale jej na tym nie zależało. Znała swoje uczucia, nie zamierzała ich ukrywać i nawet nie starała się tego robić. Nie wstydziła się ich ani nie potrzebowała wzajemności. Zadowoliłaby się wszystkim, co byłby w stanie jej dać, nawet gdyby było tego bardzo malutko.</p><p>Nawet odrobina stanowiła w jej oczach dostatecznie wiele.</p><p>My heart is bruised and broken<br/>And often the tears run from my eyes<br/>Will you come tonight or will I be expecting you<br/>or will I close the door with a mournful sigh*</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p>„Fear a Bhàta” by Sìne NicFhionnlaigh (Jean Finlayson)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Romans w staroświeckim stylu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Następnego ranka patrzyli w sufit oboje, leżąc obok siebie na wąskim łóżku w kwaterze Severusa. Ich dłonie stykały się delikatnie, niezobowiązująco. Za oknami dawno wstał dzień, prawdopodobnie zbliżało się południe.</p><p>– I co teraz? – zapytała Bella Brae.</p><p>– Proponuję zacząć od śniadania.</p><p>Zawahała się, po czym uśmiechnęła nieco szerzej.</p><p>– Może lepiej nie? Powinnam już iść, nie chcę ci sprawiać kłopotów. Ostatnim razem…</p><p>– Bello – przerwał jej. – Nie chcę do tego wracać, tym razem będzie inaczej.</p><p>– To znaczy?</p><p>Chwycił ją mocniej za rękę, którą do tej pory tylko delikatnie gładził. Chciał się upewnić, że nie ucieknie.</p><p>– Moja sytuacja jest skomplikowana – zaczął niechętnie.</p><p>– Z powodu… tego?</p><p>Panna Buchanan przysunęła się bliżej i teraz to on poczuł jej czułe palce sunące od nadgarstka w górę przedramienia, aż zatrzymały się w miejscu, które szpecił Mroczny Znak.</p><p>– Tak, ale nie tylko. Moim życiem rządzą siły, nad którymi nie mam kontroli. Od dawna nie robię żadnych planów, nie mogę składać obietnic. Nie mam wpływu na swój własny los.</p><p>Bella Brae patrzyła na niego jeszcze przez moment z łagodnym uśmiechem, który nagle przestał sięgać oczu. Jej stalowe źrenice pociemniały, jakby oglądała nimi jakieś bardzo mroczne wspomnienia.</p><p>– Wiem, jak to jest.</p><p>– Tak podejrzewałem.</p><p>Mimo wszystko wciąż niewiele o sobie wiedzieli – i jeszcze długo nie miało się to zmienić. Severus nigdy nie mógłby powiedzieć jej o sobie wszystkiego. Nawet gdyby czuł, że może jej całkowicie zaufać, naraziłby ją ponad wszelkie pojęcie. Bellę Brae również otaczało więcej sekretów, niż mogło jej wyjść na zdrowie. Severus pomyślał o jej tajemniczych rodzicach, Starej Magii i pozornie niewinnych szkockich dzwoneczkach, które wciąż się wokół niej pojawiały. Nic z tego dobrze nie wróżyło.</p><p>Uniósł się do pozycji siedzącej i spojrzał na nią poważnie.</p><p>– Uważam, że twoje życie jest w niebezpieczeństwie, Bello. Zamek zapewni ci ochronę, nie chcę, żebyś go samodzielnie opuszczała. Nawet wewnątrz murów musisz zachować ostrożność. Biblioteka jest szczególnie chroniona, zadbałem o to osobiście.</p><p>– Czyli najlepiej, gdybym jej w ogóle nie opuszczała?</p><p>– Dokładnie. Zapewne to samo doradzały ci inne nauczycielki, chociaż z innego powodu. Byłyby rozczarowane, gdyby nas teraz zobaczyły.</p><p>– Niczego nie żałuję – zapewniła pospiesznie Bella Brae, przykładając obie dłonie do jego wyraźnie zmęczonej, szarej twarzy. – Od samego początku nie żałowałam ani jednej chwili spędzonej z tobą.</p><p>– Ja… również – przyznał z pewnym trudem.</p><p>– W takim razie znakomicie udawałeś.</p><p>– Jestem w tym dobry, niestety. Musiałem nosić wiele masek.</p><p>– Na szczęście kiedyś nadejdzie dzień, kiedy wszystkie spadną – powiedziała osobliwym tonem, spoglądając z czułością prosto w jego oczy. – Będziesz wolny.</p><p>– Może tak, może nie. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Szkoda, że wiele takich masek spada dopiero w twarzy trupów – dodał ponuro, jednak szybko się zreflektował. Akurat tego dnia nie zamierzał oddawać się czarnym myślom. – W każdym razie, właśnie dlatego uznałem, że wobec wszystkich naszych problemów śniadanie będzie najlepszym rozwiązaniem. Mamy piękny niedzielny poranek, optymistycznie zakładam, że najbliższa katastrofa edukacyjna wydarzy się dopiero wieczorem, więc równie dobrze możemy cieszyć się weekendem.</p><p>Panna Buchanan podniosła się z łóżka pierwsza, kierując do łazienki. Tam wreszcie znalazła rozwiązanie wielkiej zagadki cedru i eukaliptusa. Severus nie trzymał wielu kosmetyków – i o dziwo nie produkował ich sam – ale były dobrej jakości. Bibliotekarka odświeżyła się z nich pomocą i przebrała we wczorajszą sukienkę. Gdy wróciła otoczona zapachem cedru i drzewa sandałowego, śniadanie już czekało w saloniku. Wraz z Severusem, który najwyraźniej porzucił już wszelkie oficjalne formy, bo siedział wygodnie rozparty na krześle w samym szlafroku. Bellę Brae rozczulił ten widok. Był taki normalny, zwyczajny, wręcz domowy. Na moment zapomniała, że znajduje się w szkole, i cieszyła chwilą. Usiadła naprzeciwko Snape’a, patrząc okrągłymi oczami na puszyste naleśniki polane syropem klonowym i udekorowane chipsami z bekonu.</p><p>– Śniadanie nie jest dzisiaj przesadnie patriotyczne – ostrzegł ją.</p><p>– Nic nie szkodzi, właśnie na coś takiego miałam ochotę.</p><p>– Zatem smacznego. Jakie masz plany na dzisiaj, Bello?</p><p>– Hm… – Zamyśliła się, przełykając zbyt duży kęs naleśnika i nadal czując na języku słodki smak syropu. – Skoro nieoczekiwanie mamy już marzec, pomyślałam o tym, aby poszukać śladów wiosny.</p><p>– Czy właśnie tym zajmowałaś się wczoraj w nocy? – zagadnął żartobliwie, dolewając sobie kawy.</p><p>– Owszem, gdy tak nagle mi przerwałeś. Ale nie mam pretensji.</p><p>Bella Brae uśmiechała się do niego inaczej, bardziej intymnie. Była taka świeża i śliczna z rozburzonymi po nocy, długimi włosami, których nie odważyła się umyć bez swoich kremów, olejków i płukanki octowej z malin – czyli tych wszystkich środków pielęgnacyjnych, jakimi nie zawracają sobie głowy posiadaczki prostych włosów. Uroczo zarumieniona i skąpana w jasnym słońcu stanowiła idealny obrazek romantycznej kochanki.</p><p>– Może dzisiaj również przyłączysz się do mnie na spacerze, Severusie? – zapytała nieśmiało, ciesząc się, że w końcu może użyć jego imienia.</p><p>– Nie uważam, aby to był dobry pomysł. Na pewno nie przypadnie do gustu pozostałym członkiniom kadry. Zresztą, muszę posiedzieć w pracowni. Ale – dodał, zanim zdążyła posmutnieć – wkrótce przed wiosennymi feriami odbędzie się kolejna wycieczka do Hogsmeade i zastanawiałem się, czy nie zechciałabyś mi towarzyszyć.</p><p>Bella Brae omal nie upuściła widelca.</p><p>– Naprawdę? Ale… jak to? Czy pilnowanie uczniów nadal należy do twoich obowiązków?</p><p>– Teoretycznie nie, jednak postanowiłem – jak to się mówi – wykazać się inicjatywą. Jak sama zauważyłaś, Bello, dobrze jest od czasu do czasu skorzystać z dobrodziejstw świeżego powietrza.</p><p>– I uważasz, że to wypada? – zaniepokoiła się. – Ty i ja…</p><p>– Inaczej tego nie zniosę.</p><p>– W takim razie zgoda. – Poweselała wyraźnie. – Z przyjemnością pójdę z tobą do Hogsmeade. Oczywiście, żeby popilnować uczniów.</p><p>– Niczego innego nie sugerowałem.</p><p>Zjedli śniadanie w wesołej atmosferze i choć Bella Brae nie miała ochoty wychodzić, uznała, że nie należy nadużywać gościnności ani przesadnie ryzykować. Pożegnała się z Severusem dość oszczędnie – tak na wszelki wypadek. Na szczęście on sam przejął pałeczkę. Przyciągnął ją do siebie i pocałował, jakby to było coś zupełnie naturalnego w ich relacjach. A na koniec zrobił coś jeszcze, co już zupełnie namieszało jej w głowie. Odwrócił się na moment, sięgając do kredensu, po czym wręczył jej eleganckie pudełko czekoladek z nadzieniem o smaku kwiatów róży, lawendy, akacji i bzu.</p><p>– Jednak były od ciebie!</p><p>– Czy choć przez chwilę miałaś wątpliwości?</p><p>– Nie – przyznała ze śmiechem. – Są przepyszne.</p><p>– Paskudne – nie zgodził się. – Ale uznałem, że bardzo w twoim guście.</p><p>– Dziękuję.</p><p>Panna Buchanan uśmiechnęła się, sięgając po proszek Fiuu i wkrótce zniknęła w kominku. Severus przywołał skrzaty, które błyskawicznie usunęły wszelkie ślady obecności drugiej osoby w jego kwaterze. Nie oceniały, niczego nie komentowały, nie miały w tym interesu. Mimo że powoli zbliżała się pora obiadu, dyrektor – nadal w swobodnym stroju – rozsiadł się z książką w saloniku. Po późnym śniadaniu nie był głodny. Pomyślał przelotnie o tym, co zrobił, na co sobie pozwolił i…</p><p>Nie, nie pojawiły się żadne spóźnione wyrzuty sumienia, wątpliwości, dylematy. Pragnął jej, więc wyciągnął po nią rękę. Nic w tym złego, oboje byli dorośli, a Bella Brae…</p><p>Bella Brae warta była wszystkiego.</p><p>***</p><p>W poniedziałek panna Buchanan wstała wcześnie – wypoczęta, szczęśliwa i gotowa na spotkanie z ewentualnie wrogim światem. Wprawdzie Severus zapewnił ją, że tym razem nie zamierza się wycofać, ale wolała się nie przywiązywać do tej myśli, dopóki realnie się o tym nie przekona. Nie chciała się zawieść po raz drugi. Mimo to rano ubrała się wyjątkowo starannie. Założyła na siebie lżejszą i nieco krótszą niż zwykle sukienkę w odcieniach błękitu, a potem długo układała włosy, upinając fantazyjne niektóre pasma, a resztę swobodnie rozpuszczając.</p><p>– Ślicznie wyglądasz, moja droga – pochwaliła ją Poppy przy śniadaniu. – Czy to jakaś szczególna okazja?</p><p>– Nie, dlaczego? – zaśmiała się wesoło. – Po prostu miałam dzisiaj nieco więcej czasu.</p><p>– Rób tak codziennie, kochanie, naprawdę ci pasuje.</p><p>Bella Brae zarumieniła się od tych wszystkich komplementów, a gdy uwagę pani Pomfrey przyciągnęło coś innego, niezwłocznie zerknęła w bok, na szczyt stołu, gdzie znajdował się dyrektorski tron. Niestety, nie udało jej się napotkać wzroku Severusa, zamiast tego skrzyżowała spojrzenia z odwróconym w jego stronę Amycusem. Na jej widok najpierw uniósł w zdumieniu brwi, potem uśmiechnął się obleśnie. Zakłopotana panna Buchanan czym prędzej wbiła oczy w talerz, obawiając się, że czymś go sprowokuje.</p><p>– Laleczka – mruknął pod nosem Carrow, który miał wieczny problem z ukrywaniem swoich myśli. Pchały się na język, z łatwością przekraczając cienką barierę samokontroli.</p><p>– Hm? – zdziwił się Snape, bo ostatnia uwaga towarzysza nijak nie pasowała do długiej i nudnej historii o polowaniu, której musiał wysłuchać. Wcześniejsze wypadki nie osłabiły pasji Amycusa. Miał już nową broń i piękny myśliwski nóż, podobno prezent od Alecto.</p><p>– Bibliotekareczka – odpowiedział ze swobodą. – Specjalnie stroi się tak, żebyś myślał tylko o tym, jak ją rozebrać.</p><p>– Czyżby? – rzucił Severus jedwabistym tonem.</p><p>– Wiesz, mieliśmy już raz gorące spotkanie trzeciego stopnia w ciemnym korytarzu – paplał Carrow niezrażony ostrzegawczą nutą w głosie oficjalnego szefa. – Nie wiadomo, jak by się to skończyło, gdyby nie przerwała nam ta zazdrosna pinda od astrologii.</p><p>– Astronomii – poprawił odruchowo.</p><p>– Jeden pies. Wredna baba. Niby połączyło nas coś, ale nie byłem aż tak zaangażowany… I teraz się mści.</p><p>– Pech – ocenił Severus chłodno.</p><p>– Żaden pech, po prostu babska wścieklizna. One wszystkie takie są, tylko do jednego się nadają. A i to nie zawsze. Mam rację?</p><p>Dyrektor dla świętego spokoju skinął głową, bo wolał już Amycusa opisującego ubitą zwierzynę niż uwiedzione kobiety. Tym bardziej że bredził od rzeczy, bo ani Aurora, ani Bella Brae nigdy by na niego nie spojrzały.</p><p>Zerknął na oświetloną jasnym słońcem poranka pannę Buchanan. Jadła (to dobry znak) i śmiała się z jakiegoś żartu, który rzuciła Pomona Sprout. Pasowała do nich – do tej wesołej części nauczycielskiego stołu – znacznie bardziej niż do niego, ale trudno. Było, jak było, a on na pewno nie planował znowu zmieniać zdania.</p><p>– Straszna kokietka – uparcie męczył temat Amycus. – Kiedy już nadejdzie czas, żeby zabrać się za wszystkie szlamy…</p><p>– Panna Buchanan jest czystej krwi.</p><p>– Tak, tak, coś słyszałem. Pewnie inaczej byś jej nie zatrudnił, co, Snape?</p><p>– Oczywiście, że nie.</p><p>– Ale to tym lepiej. – Carrow zmienił front. – Jeśli jej certyfikat jest prawdziwy, będzie można wziąć ją za żonę. Zawsze potrzeba dopływu świeżej krwi, nie?</p><p>Severus o tym nie pomyślał. Nigdy nawet nie zastanawiał się nad podobnymi zagadnieniami, a jednak… Gdyby Wielki Plan nie wypalił, gdyby Potter – jak Severus zawsze się obawiał – okazał się tylko głupim, słabym gówniarzem, gdyby to wszystko widowiskowo wzięło w łeb, a Lord Voldemort jakimś cudem odniósł zwycięstwo… Może to byłoby jakieś rozwiązanie? Oboje musieliby się nauczyć żyć w nowym systemie, czy to by im się podobało, czy nie. Mógłby chronić ją i jej absurdalne sekrety… A może wręcz przeciwnie: pociągnąłby ją za sobą na dno? Żona Śmierciożercy nie stanowiła przecież atrakcyjnej pozycji społecznej. Nie dla kogoś takiego, jak delikatna, wrażliwa i przywiązana do swojej wolności Bella Brae.</p><p>– Snape? – zawołał go zniecierpliwiony Carrow.</p><p>– Tak?</p><p>– Pytałem, co mam zrobić z tą Weasley. Nie słyszałeś?</p><p>– Zostaw ją McGonagall.</p><p>– Tej starej ci…</p><p>– Tak. Zajmij się ważniejszymi sprawami.</p><p>– Zamierzasz jej ustąpić?</p><p>– Powiedziałem coś, profesorze Carrow. – Severus spojrzał na niego surowo, podnosząc się z krzesła. – Czasami warto ustąpić z pola, żeby więcej zyskać. Czy to jasne?</p><p>Amycus wyszczerzył się prowokacyjnie.</p><p>– Jak cycki bibliotekareczki.</p><p>Snape siłą powstrzymał naturalny odruch przewrócenia oczami. Zawsze gdy rozważał, czy Carrowowie mogą jeszcze bardziej stracić w jego oczach, któreś z nich się odzywało, rozwiewając wszelkie złudzenia. Bo co miał na to odpowiedzieć? Że owszem, piersi panny Buchanan właśnie takie są: białe jak śnieg, z wyjątkiem kilku strategicznie rozmieszczonych piegów. Byłoby warto to zrobić choćby dla samej miny Amycusa.</p><p>Z ulgą opuścił Wielką Salę, zmierzając na spotkanie codziennych obowiązków. Jak zawsze do wyjścia odprowadzały go spojrzenia o różnej skali nienawiści, a tym razem również dźwięczny śmiech Belli Brae. Pomona musiała być zabawną osobą, szkoda, że nigdy nie zwrócił na to uwagi.</p><p>***</p><p>– Dzień dobry, panno Buchanan.</p><p>– Dzień dobry, dyrektorze.</p><p>Severus już czekał pod drzwiami biblioteki, gdy Bella Brae przyszła ją otworzyć po przerwie obiadowej. Była to najbardziej leniwa pora dnia, wszyscy poza obowiązkową bibliotekarką odpoczywali w swoich kwaterach lub dormitoriach.</p><p>– Przyszedł pan skontrolować status swojego zamówienia?</p><p>– Jest pani przenikliwa jak zawsze.</p><p>– Niestety, nie mam najlepszych wiadomości. Zamówienia międzybiblioteczne nie działają tak sprawnie, książki nadal do nas nie dotarły. Z kolei zlecenie zakupu… To zupełnie odmienna kwestia.</p><p>– Nie szkodzi. Rozejrzę się, jeśli pani pozwoli.</p><p>– Ależ naturalnie.</p><p>Bella Brae otworzyła bibliotekę i odsunęła się grzecznie na bok, żeby wpuścić gościa. Severus zdecydowanie zaprotestował, przytrzymując dla niej drzwi i przepuszczając przodem. Miał w tym swój cel. Gdy tylko zamknęły się za nimi drzwi, Bella Brae poczuła dłonie Severusa na biodrach. Odwrócił ją i pocałował. Zaśmiała się, odchylając do tyłu ciężką od loków głowę.</p><p>– Tego się nie spodziewałam.</p><p>– Nie wróciłaś wczoraj wieczorem, Bello.</p><p>– Nie wiedziałam, że jestem ponownie zaproszona po tak krótkim czasie – odpowiedziała z typową dla siebie rozwagą.</p><p>– Czy powinniśmy ustalić grafik?</p><p>– Nie mam pojęcia. Nigdy nie byłam w takiej sytuacji.</p><p>– Ja tym bardziej – stwierdził szczerze.</p><p>– Niemożliwe, taki przystojny mężczyzna?</p><p>Uniosła dłonie i dotknęła jego twarzy, wyraźnie uszczęśliwiona, że może to zrobić. Potem przeniosła je na ramiona i kark, gdzie w końcu splotła palce, przyciągając go do siebie. Objął ją mocno, choć na krótko.</p><p>– Nie żartuj sobie ze mnie, Bello.</p><p>– Naprawdę tak uważam.</p><p>– Zatem jesteś odosobniona w swojej opinii.</p><p>– Nie interesuje mnie żadna inna poza moją. I twoją.</p><p>To było miłe, zabawne i przyjemnie niegrzeczne spotkane. Moment nie mógł jednak trwać wiecznie. Wkrótce Severus zaczął się czujnie rozglądać na boki, jakby się spodziewał, że zza któregoś z regałów wychylą się nagle niepowołani świadkowie. Bella Brae wyczuła jego obawy i sama się odsunęła, przechodząc za bezpieczny kontuar. Odpowiednia odległość została zachowana. Severus podążył za nią i oparł się o blat po stronie dla interesantów.</p><p>– Gdzie jest pani Pince?</p><p>– Nigdy nie ma jej o tej porze, przecież dobrze o tym wiesz.</p><p>– Z jakiego powodu?</p><p>– Myślę, że ucina sobie poobiednią drzemkę.</p><p>– Nie sądzę, aby to było zgodne z zapisami zawartymi w jej umowie o pracę ani punktami szkolnego regulaminu, który dokładnie określa…</p><p>Bella Brae zdążyła wprawdzie zająć się czymś innym, ale ponownie przechyliła się przez kontuar, żeby go uciszyć.</p><p>– Dzięki temu możemy być przez chwilę sami. – Uśmiechnęła się psotnie. – Przeszkadza ci to, Severusie?</p><p>Milczał, ponieważ walczyły w nim dwa przeciwstawne stanowiska: surowe zdanie dyrektora oraz pobłażliwa opinia tego nowego kogoś, kto był skłonny zakradać się nocą do prywatnych sypialni młodych kobiet.</p><p>– Czy mogę cię dzisiaj odwiedzić, Bello? – Pytanie pojawiło się jako naturalne następstwo tego ciągu myślowego.</p><p>– W zwyczajny, szkolny wieczór? Czarodzieje na wysokich stanowiskach muszą mieć dużo wolnego czasu – zażartowała, rumieniąc się uroczo, zanim dodała: – Zawsze jesteś mile widziany.</p><p>Musiała kierować nią jakaś niezwykła intuicja, skoro zaraz potem odwróciła się w stronę podręcznego katalogu. Chwilę później drzwi biblioteki otworzyły się, wpuszczając do środka profesor Sprout.</p><p>– Och, Bello, dobrze, że cię widzę. Chciałam wypożyczyć…</p><p>Zamilkła na widok dyrektora, który właśnie prostował się na swoją pełną wysokość, patrząc na nią ozięble.</p><p>– Dzień dobry, profesor Sprout.</p><p>– Mmm. Tak. – Rumiana, sympatyczna twarz dobrej matki chrzestnej natychmiast skamieniała. – Witam, dyrektorze.</p><p>Jedynie Bella Brae zachowywała się absolutnie naturalnie.</p><p>– Jak już wspomniałam, niestety musi pan poczekać trochę dłużej, panie dyrektorze – poinformowała go ze swoim zwyczajowym uśmiechem. – Z notatek pani Pince wynika, że transport publikacji pojawi się najwcześniej w środę… Hm, nie. Bardziej realnym terminem będzie czwartek.</p><p>– Dziękuję, panno Buchanan.</p><p>– Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie.</p><p>Odszedł niezwłoczne, teatralnie owijając się obszerną peleryną. Bella Brae starała się za nim nie patrzeć, choć ledwo zdołała zapanować nad tym odruchem. Pomona syknęła nieprzychylnie.</p><p>– Co za… Ugh! – Nie potrafiła ubrać myśli w słowa albo zwyczajnie krępowała się to zrobić w obecności koleżanki. – Czego od ciebie chciał, złociutka?</p><p>– Pan dyrektor prowadzi badania…</p><p>– Oczywiście – prychnęła. – Każdy pretekst jest dobry, żeby zaglądać do każdego kąta i wszędzie węszyć. Ten człowiek… Och, co to za człowiek!</p><p>– Czy coś się stało, Pomono? – przerwała jej delikatnie panna Buchanan, opanowując rosnące zniecierpliwienie.</p><p>– W zasadzie przyszłam tylko poprosić o kilka podręczników dla piątego roku. Mieliśmy w szklarni przykry wypadek z rosiczką olbrzymią. Kto by pomyślał, że aż tak zasmakuje jej słowo pisane?</p><p>– Już przynoszę – zapewniła ją Bella Brae, niezwłocznie ruszając na poszukiwanie książek.</p><p>W drodze do regału ścigał ją głos nauczycielki zielarstwa.</p><p>– A więc profesor… dyrektor często tutaj zagląda? – zapytała ze źle odegraną nonszalancją.</p><p>– Czasami – odpowiedziała bibliotekarka, uśmiechając się do siebie.</p><p>– Taaak. Coś na ten temat słyszałam.</p><p>– Naprawdę? – zdziwiła się uprzejmie.</p><p>– Za dzieciaka też lubił książki, więc w zasadzie nic w tym dziwnego.</p><p>– Owszem, wydaje się zapalonym czytelnikiem – pochwaliła panna Buchanan.</p><p>– Nie mnie to oceniać.</p><p>– Zawsze oddaje wypożyczone egzemplarze na czas i nigdy nie zagina rogów – dodała wesoło, nie mogąc zapanować nad językiem.</p><p>– Hm, to być może jego jedyna dobra cecha. Znaczy, dyrektora.</p><p>– Podobno stosunek do książek wiele mówi na temat danej osoby – nie odpuszczała młoda bibliotekarka, z ciekawością obserwując rosnące zakłopotanie Pomony. – Moim zdaniem sprawdza się w stu procentach.</p><p>– Oj, nie wiem, kochanie. Zupełnie się na tym nie znam. – Starsza nauczycielka nerwowo pocierała zaczerwieniony nos. – A niech to! Wiosna za pasem, zaraz zaczną się alergie – zmieniła temat. – A tobie nic nie dolega?</p><p>– Czuję się znakomicie, dziękuję.</p><p>Bella Brae wróciła z naręczem podręczników. Na szczęście nigdy nie brakowało ich w magazynku. Książki uczniów czarodziejskiej szkoły nader często przepadały w tajemniczych okolicznościach, zatem biblioteka musiała być przygotowana na niespodziewany wzrost zapotrzebowania.</p><p>– Proszę bardzo, Pomono. Podpisz tylko odbiór.</p><p>– Dziękuję serdecznie, złociutka. Przyniosę je najpóźniej jutro po śniadaniu.</p><p>– Nie ma pośpiechu, nie cieszą się aż takim wzięciem.</p><p>– To przykre – westchnęła profesorka. – W tych czasach wszyscy chcą być aurorami albo smokersami. Spokojne zawody nie cieszą się popularnością.</p><p>– Tak, coś o tym wiem. – Pokiwała głową bibliotekarka.</p><p>Zdążyły się pożegnać, gdy nagle drzwi wypożyczalni ponownie się otworzyły. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że Belli Brae nie czekał tego dnia spokojny dyżur, atrakcje same ustawiały się w kolejce. Tym razem do biblioteki wbiegła Aurora, ledwo łapiąc oddech i obrzucając koleżanki nieco oszalałym wzrokiem.</p><p>– Musicie to zobaczyć! – krzyknęła. – I zabierzcie popcorn.</p><p>***</p><p>Na błoniach przed zamkiem zgromadziła się niemal cała szkoła. Uczniowie i nauczyciele stali ramię w ramię, zadzierając głowy wysoko do góry. Z każdej strony rozlegały się podniecone rozmowy, krzyki i coraz bardziej rozochocone śmiechy. W wesołym towarzystwie brakowało tylko dyrektora, ale to nic dziwnego. W ostatnim czasie dystansował się, ile zdołał, od normalnego życia szkolnej społeczności. Bella Brae, Aurora i Pomona stanęły z tyłu, wyciągając szyję, aby cokolwiek zobaczyć ponad głowami gapiów.</p><p>– O co chodzi? Co się dzieje? – pytała raz po raz zdezorientowana profesor Sprout.</p><p>Sinistra nie była w stanie odpowiedzieć, po prostu wskazała ręką w górę.</p><p>– Ojej! – wyrwało się pannie Buchanan.</p><p>Najwyraźniej w Hogwarcie wypadał akurat dzień prania, bo pomiędzy imponującymi wieżami zamku jakiś żartowniś rozciągnął absurdalnej długości sznury na bieliznę. Rozwieszone na nich czyjeś ubrania – ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem tak zwanej odzieży spodniej, niewymownej – powiewały wesoło w podmuchach wiosennej bryzy. Nie trzeba się było długo zastanawiać, do kogo należały wspomniane elementy garderoby. Chora ze złości Alecto Carrow wykrzykiwała wszem i wobec swoje prawa własności, szarpiąc się z madame Hooch, która za nic nie chciała jej użyczyć miotły.</p><p>Żart – niezależnie od jego jakości – chyba nie do końca się powiódł albo logistycznie przerósł twórców, bo gdy Bella Brae przyjrzała się uważniej, pomiędzy płachtami odzieży dopatrzyła się grupki wciąż śmigających w powietrzu, zamaskowanych uczniów. To właśnie ich chciała wyłapać doprowadzona na skraj wytrzymałości nauczycielka mugoloznawstwa. Mimo zachowania środków ostrożności szarpane podmuchami wiatru marchewkowe włosy zdradzały przynajmniej jedną winowajczynię: Ginny Weasley.</p><p>Silny wiatr narastał z każdą chwilą, szarpiąc ubraniami i sznurami. Jeden z nich w końcu się urwał, w związku z czym tornado złożone z bielizny rozmaitych wzorów i kolorów zaatakowało zgromadzonych w dole gapiów, pobudzając kolejne wybuchy złośliwej uciechy. Uczniowie opędzali się od fruwających wokół majtek, biustonoszy i rajstop.</p><p>– Kto by pomyślał, że jedna kobieta może zgromadzić aż tyle rzeczy? – śmiała się Aurora. – Gdzie ona to trzymała?</p><p>– Widocznie czarodziejska arystokracja prowadzi życie bardzo odmienne od naszego – skwitowała Pomona.</p><p>– Albo z jakichś względów musi częściej zmieniać bieliznę.</p><p>Para majtek w zdecydowanie dużym rozmiarze spłynęła w końcu do stóp panny Buchanan. W ten sposób odkryła, że sama wystawa nie stanowiła jeszcze szczytu uczniowskiej pomysłowości. Na białym materiale wypisano wielkimi, czerwonymi literami: „Snape tu był”. Aurora zatrzęsła się ze śmiechu, a Pomona otwarcie zaniosła się piskliwym chichotem. Tylko Bella Brae skrzywiła się z niesmakiem.</p><p>– Jakie to wulgarne – oceniła.</p><p>Alecto zawyła niczym ranne zwierzę. Wyciągnęła różdżkę i bezceremonialnie oszołomiła madame Hooch, po czym wyrwała miotłę z jej sztywnych palców. Wsiadła na nią niezgrabnie, unosząc się, nadal chwiejnie balansowała, ale zdołała utrzymać się w pionie. Gdy nabrała prędkości, ruszyła w szalony pościg za uczniami.</p><p>– A żeby tak kark skręciła – syknęła mściwie pani Pince, którą afera wyrwała z drzemki i zapędziła na błonia. – Zamknęłaś bibliotekę, Bello?</p><p>– Oczywiście.</p><p>– To dobrze. Zrobiłoby się nieprzyjemnie, gdyby ktoś uprowadził połowę księgozbioru, korzystając z zamieszania.</p><p>– Bez urazy, Irmo, ale myślę, że w tej chwili to najmniejsze zmartwienie – wtrąciła lojalnie Pomona.</p><p>Gniew dodawał Alecto skrzydeł, rekompensując brak umiejętności, a tymczasem psotna młodzież napotykała kolejne problemy. Walcząc z wiatrem i zawodnymi szkolnymi miotłami, uczniowie plątali się w sznury i fruwające wokół elementy garderoby. Nie zdołali na czas opuścić miejsca zbrodni, profesor Carrow dogoniła ich bez większego trudu. I nie zamierzała stosować taryfy ulgowej. Wkrótce ciemniejące powoli niebo nad błoniami zaczął przecinać urok za urokiem, na co atakowani młodzi ludzie również odpowiedzieli ogniem. Zaklęcia zderzały się ze sobą, wybuchając fontannami iskier. Sznury zrywały się jeden po drugim, zamęt narastał kaskadowo. Ktoś trafił w blanki, strącając na błonia lawinę kamiennych bloków, a ktoś inny przypadkowym zaklęciem zaprószył ogień na dachu.</p><p>Atmosfera wśród gapiów uległa zauważalnej zmianie, zamiast śmiechów rozlegały się okrzyki przerażenia. Jeden z uczniów stracił kontrolę nad miotłą i na pełnym pędzie wleciał w witrażowe okno, rozbijając je w drobny mak. Inny – otoczony dymem z płonących witek – lądował awaryjnie w środku tłumu. Alecto wciąż wrzeszczała, ścigając Ginny niczym furia.</p><p>– Nie! – krzyknęła nagle Aurora, odruchowo ściskając ramię Belli Brae.</p><p>Błysk klątwy prawie je oślepił. Śmierciożerczyni zdołała trafić Ginny prosto w plecy. Zaklęcie zrzuciło ją z miotły kilka metrów w dół, na szczyt Wieży Astronomicznej. Rozległ się przerażający huk, posypały się kolejne kamienie i dachówki.</p><p>– CARROW! – potoczył się po błoniach magicznie wzmocniony, upiorny głos. – DOŚĆ!</p><p>Blado-siny dyrektor stał na schodach Hogwartu wraz z niemal przezroczystą profesor McGonagall następującą mu na pięty. Ruszyli w dół schodów w osobliwej synchronizacji. Minerwa podbiegła do nadal słaniającej się na nogach pani Hooch. Obok niej stali już kolejni uczniowie ściskający w dłoniach wydobyte z magazynku miotły i gotowi w każdej chwili ruszyć na ratunek. Szept: „Ginny, Ginny, Ginny” przetoczył się przez błonia niczym fala powodziowa.</p><p>Severus podążył za profesor McGonagall, rozglądając się uważnie po twarzach w tłumie, dopóki nie wypatrzył Belli Brae.</p><p>– Gdzie pani Pomfrey? – zapytał. – Jest tutaj?</p><p>– Nie widziałam jej.</p><p>– Idź po nią – polecił, nawet nie zauważając, że zwraca się do bibliotekarki zbyt bezpośrednio. – Szybko.</p><p>Pannie Buchanan nie trzeba było powtarzać instrukcji. Skinęła głową i zawróciła w stronę zamku, nie przejmując się zszokowanymi spojrzeniami koleżanek. Severus dołączył w tym czasie do McGonagall i Hooch. Panna Buchanan nie miała czasu oglądać się za siebie, żeby śledzić dalszy przebieg wydarzeń. Severus poprosił ją o sprowadzenie pomocy, więc właśnie to zamierzała uczynić.</p><p>***</p><p>Wieczór dawno zmienił się w noc, nim bieliźniana afera zaczęła wygasać. Na korytarzach panował nieopisany chaos, gabinet dyrektora stał się niemym świadkiem dantejskich scen, a skrzydło szpitalne dawno nie liczyło tylu pacjentów – nawet za czasów najlepszych szlabanów Carrowów.</p><p>Zamęt nie sięgał jednak cichego saloniku panny Buchanan. Gdy dręczony chroniczną migreną Snape wyszedł z kominka, uderzył go panujący tam spokój. Otoczona świecami Bella Brae siedziała zwinięta na fotelu z książką na kolanach. Podniosła się, kiedy go zobaczyła.</p><p>– Co z dziewczynką?</p><p>– Połamane obie nogi i wstrząśnienie mózgu. Pani Pomfrey składa ją w całość. To będzie długa noc – mruknął ponuro, ściskając dłońmi pulsujące bólem skronie.</p><p>– Jest w dobrych rękach.</p><p>– Rodzice zdecydują, czy nie przenieść jej na oddział do Świętego Munga.</p><p>– Są w szkole?</p><p>Severus skinął, nie komentując, ale Bella Brae była zbyt bystra, aby dać się oszukać. Od razu wyczuła, że coś jest nie tak.</p><p>– To źle, że przyjechali? Co mówią?</p><p>– Nie chcą ze mną rozmawiać.</p><p>– Och!</p><p>Nie musiała o nic więcej pytać. Znała jego trudną sytuację.</p><p>– Usiądź, proszę. – Zakrzątnęła się wokół niego z troską. – Napijesz się herbaty? Mam również środki przeciwbólowe, zostały mi po chorobie – dodała, gdy zauważyła, jak się krzywi, dotykając czoła.</p><p>– Nie trzeba, wystarczy herbata.</p><p>– Jak sobie życzysz.</p><p>Przygotowana przez skrzaty herbata była mocna i słodka, ale bez mleka – idealna na kryzysowe momenty. Ku swojemu zdziwieniu Severus szybko poczuł się dużo lepiej, choć nic tego nie uzasadniało. Nie przyjął żadnego eliksiru, po prostu siedział w towarzystwie przyjaznej ciszy i Belli Brae. Rozparł się na miejscu wygodniej, odchylając do tyłu głowę i opierając potylicę o zagłówek. Panna Buchanan przycupnęła obok niego z filiżanką. Ani na moment nie zdejmowała z niego czujnego spojrzenia, jednak nie dręczyła go więcej pytaniami. Czekała, aż sam zacznie opowiadać.</p><p>– Odwołałem Hogsmeade – poinformował. – Oficjalnie w ramach kary, ale czy kogokolwiek to jeszcze obchodzi? Gra już od dawna nie toczy się o szkołę, pojawił się poważniejszy problem.</p><p>– Wojna?</p><p>– I dzieci wciągnięte w sam jej środek – uzupełnił gorzko.</p><p>– Nic na to nie poradzisz.</p><p>– Wiem.</p><p>– Mają prawo opowiedzieć się po stronie, którą wybiorą.</p><p>Skrzywił się na te słowa.</p><p>– A ty, Bello? – Wcześniej tylko przebijająca przez słowa gorycz teraz go wręcz zalała. – Po której jesteś stronie?</p><p>Spuściła wzrok, ale nie dlatego, że próbowała uniknąć odpowiedzi. Odłożyła filiżankę na stolik, po czym nieśmiało nakryła ręką jego dłoń.</p><p>– Ja już dokonałam wyboru.</p><p>Powinien ją ofuknąć. Powinien spróbować w jakiś sposób przywrócić jej zdrowy rozsądek, zmusić do lepszej oceny sytuacji… Nie potrafił. Nieważne, jak bardzo było to z jej strony idiotyczne – pochlebiało mu.</p><p>– Nie jest to mądra decyzja – zaznaczył dla przyzwoitości.</p><p>– Widocznie ja również nie.</p><p>– Kłamstwo, Bello – zarzucił jej, a kąciki jego ust lekko drgnęły. – Ale przynajmniej jedno się wyjaśniło. Niesłusznie posądziłem cię o kolejny zamach na Alecto, ewidentnie działały tu inne frakcje.</p><p>Bella Brae wahała się jedynie przez dwa krótkie oddechy.</p><p>– To ja zepchnęłam profesor Carrow ze schodów – wyznała.</p><p>Severus zerknął na nią z krzywym uśmiechem.</p><p>– No proszę, oszukałaś mnie.</p><p>– Nie miałam wyjścia. Nienawidzę jej.</p><p>Na moment, zaledwie na mgnienie oka brwi panny Buchanan zmarszczyły się tuż nad nosem, a zęby odsłoniły w wyrazie niemal zwierzęcej odrazy. Ze znajomych rysów ułożyła się na sekundę zupełnie inna twarz. Chwilę później wszystko to wydawało się zaledwie złudzeniem, niekorzystną grą świateł.</p><p>– Proszę ostatni raz, Bello. Nie wchodź jej w drogę. I nie chcę słyszeć, że to ona zaczęła – zastrzegł. – Proszę o to dla twojego własnego dobra.</p><p>Bella Brae pozornie się z nim zgodziła, ale nie spodobał mu się błysk w jej oczach. Odsunęła się odrobinę i splotła ramiona na piersi, zanim zanuciła zaczepnie:</p><p>I went to the fair and sold my cow<br/>For five pounds of silver and a golden guinea.<br/>If I drink the money and hand out the gold<br/>Oh what does it matter to those it doesn’t concern?<br/>If I drink the money and hand out the gold<br/>Oh what does it matter to those it doesn’t concern?</p><p>– Co to znaczy? – zagadnął bardzo już zmęczonym tonem. – Nie jestem biegły w tym dialekcie.</p><p>– Przemyślę twoją prośbę, Severusie, ale niczego nie obiecuję – oświadczyła zarozumiale panna Buchanan. – Jestem dumną Szkotką, chodzę własnymi ścieżkami i żadna siła mnie nie zatrzyma. A jeśli ktoś spróbuje mi przeszkodzić, dostanie to, na co zasłużył.</p><p>*****</p><p>Cad É Sin Don Té Sin: It's Nobody's Business</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Dobry dotyk i zły dotyk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Państwo Weasley zadecydowali o przeniesieniu córki do Świętego Munga, a następnie zabrali ją do domu na rekonwalescencję. Oficjalnie miała wrócić do szkoły po feriach wielkanocnych, ale nikt – z dyrektorem na czele – nie miał co do tego złudzeń. Na pewno w odpowiednim czasie pojawią się jakieś „podejrzane zrosty tkanki kostnej" lub inne skutki uboczne, które wymuszą prolongatę zwolnienia lekarskiego.</p><p>Alecto Carrow również musiała zmierzyć się z konsekwencjami. Snape był wściekły, czego nie zamierzał ukrywać. Pod pretekstem „narażenia na szwank cennej, czystej krwi" zadręczał ją kolejnymi wykładami na temat etyki w zawodzie nauczyciela oraz w miarę możliwości odsuwał od pilnowania szlabanów. Próbował nawet wywierać pewne naciski na Czarnego Pana, jednak to akurat źle się dla niego skończyło. Ze spotkania Wewnętrznego Kręgu wrócił w tak fatalnym stanie, że sam potrzebował pomocy. Gniew Lorda Voldemorta skupił się na nim, bo to on powinien zapanować nad Alecto, jak sam zresztą obiecywał. Jeżeli nie potrafił tego dokonać, być może przestał się nadawać?</p><p>Severus był jednak pewien, że problem leży gdzie indziej. Konkretniej w tym, że coraz częściej i coraz bardziej mu to wszystko obojętniało. Myślał o tym, siedząc na zimnej, kamiennej podłodze swojej prywatnej pracowni. Eliksiry lecznicze wyciekały ze stłuczonych fiolek, po czym łączyły się wokół niego w kolorowe strumyki. Był tak osłabiony, że zrzucił na siebie całą półkę mikstur, gdy zakręciło mu się w głowie i odruchowo spróbował się o nią oprzeć. Hałas przyciągnął profesora Slughorna, który tylko zajrzał ukradkiem do środka i na widok powalonego przełożonego czym prędzej się wycofał. Nawet jemu nie chciało się już udawać: Horacemu Slughornowi, królowi pozerów i pierwszemu piewcy ślizgońskiego nepotyzmu! Trudno, Severus nie miał mu tego za złe. Sięgnął absolutnego dna, więc przebywanie w jego towarzystwie nikomu nie przynosiło honoru...</p><p>A nie, jednak się pomylił. Profesor Slughorn powrócił po chwili, niosąc podstawowe środki lecznicze z własnych i/lub szkolnych zasobów. Ciężko dysząc z wysiłku, pochylił się nad młodszym kolegą i pomógł mu wstać. Gdy cudem udało mu się jeszcze usadzić go na krześle, podawał mu po kolei właściwe specyfiki. Na Slugorna nawet wojna nie wywierała niszczącego wpływu, nadal był okrągły i rumiany niczym pączek w maśle.</p><p>– Życie to sztuka wyboru, dyrektorze – rzucił z nieodgadnioną miną.</p><p>– Och, doprawdy? – sarknął Snape, któremu z powodu uderzającego falami bólu czasami robiło się ciemno przed oczami i nie mógł złapać oddechu. Prawdopodobnie miał połamane żebra, więc naprawdę nie był w nastroju do idiotycznych połajanek. – I co w związku z tym, profesorze?</p><p>– Nic, niestety – westchnął Horacy. – Nie przyszedłem, żeby cię pouczać, Severusie, od dawna na to za późno. Mam jednak nadzieję, że znajdujesz satysfakcję w tym, co wybrałeś.</p><p>Niby niewinne słowa, a złośliwe jak cholera. Wiadomo, że nie czuł ani satysfakcji, ani celu, ani... No, szczęścia. Slughorn opuścił pracownię tak szybko, jak poniosły go krótkie, tłuste nogi. Nie zobaczył, jak Snape odkorkował pierwszą fiolkę, obwąchał ją nieufnie, po czym niezwłocznie wypił. Chciałby, żeby to była trucizna, rozwiązałaby tak wiele jego kłopotów... Ale nie, Slughorn był znakomitym mistrzem eliksirów, profesjonalistą w każdym calu, który nigdy nie splamiłby się podobną produkcją. Nie był przecież nim.</p><p>Gdy Severus myślał ponuro o tym, że ani trochę nie byłoby mu żal odchodzić z tego świata, nagły powiew przeciągu w lochach zaatakował go solidną porcją lawendy. Oczami wyobraźni zobaczył przed sobą szare oczy panny Buchanan i niczego nie był już pewien.</p><p>***</p><p>Tymczasem szkolne życie toczyło się swoim własnym, leniwym trybem. W połowie kolejnego tygodnia Minerwa McGonagall miała pierwsze od pewnego czasu wolne popołudnie, zatem czym prędzej zapełniła je tradycyjnym podwieczorkiem. Inne nauczycielki chętnie skorzystały z tego ostatniego wentylu bezpieczeństwa. Wicedyrektorce nikt nie mógł zagrozić – nawet Snape czy Carrowowie. Pani Pince przyniosła ze sobą dziewiętnastowieczny traktat umoralniający opisujący pożytki płynące z zachowania obyczajowej przyzwoitości (zapewne pokłosie wypadku z damską bielizną fruwającą po Hogwarcie), który chyba pragnęła przeczytać na głos, ale nie znalazła słuchaczy. Pani Pomfrey zajmowała się kolorowaniem jakichś bardzo skomplikowanych obrazków, co miało wpłynąć na zmniejszenie poziomu stresu (bardzo przeżyła kontuzję Ginny Weasley), jednak tylko ją irytowało. Pani Sprout z kolei zabrała ze sobą na herbatkę szczepki roślin do przesadzenia – ku zgrozie gospodyni, która od czasu do czasu marszczyła nos, patrząc na grudki ziemi walające się po wykładzinie w jej gabinecie. Bella Brae siedziała w kąciku i wyszywała chusteczki.</p><p>– Jakie to śliczne! – zachwycała się Poppy. – Cóż to za wzór?</p><p>– Zwykła, celtycka plecionka.</p><p>– Oj, wcale nie tak zwykła. Wygląda wyjątkowo misternie.</p><p>– Nie, jeśli ma się wzór. Chcesz się jej nauczyć, Poppy? – zaproponowała panna Buchanan.</p><p>– Może innym razem – odmówiła, spoglądając bez entuzjazmu na kolorowe kredki, którymi się otoczyła, i swój nienaruszony obrazek. – Najpierw muszę to skończyć, kochanie.</p><p>– A jego znowu nie było – mówiła w tym czasie oburzona Pomona, ewidentnie nawiązując do rozmowy, która już się odbyła, do tego z dala od uszu Belli Brae. – Przerosło go to wszystko, ale ani się nie przyzna, ani nic z tym nie zrobi. Zresztą, u kogo miałby szukać pomocy? Phi! Więc ciągle tylko gdzieś się włóczy, włóczykij jeden! Opuścił zamek na cały weekend!</p><p>Minerwa zganiła koleżankę wzrokiem, Bella Brae uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Wiedziała, że obgadują Severusa, ale bardzo myliły się w swoich obserwacjach. Dyrektor wcale nie opuścił Hogwartu, a sobotę i niedzielę spędził w zaciszu własnej kwatery. Panna Buchanan dobrze o tym wiedziała – była tam wraz z nim.</p><p> </p><p>W piątek Severus wyglądał tragicznie. Bella Brae domyśliła się, że miało to jakiś związek z wyskokiem Alecto i tą jedną nocą, którą faktycznie spędził poza zamkiem. Miała też pewne pojęcie o tym, gdzie przebywał i komu zawdzięczał szramy i siniaki na całym ciele – co zobaczyła jednak dopiero jakiś czas później. W każdym razie w piątek wieczorem odwiedziła dyrektora w jego kwaterze, żeby ewentualnie służyć mu wsparciem. Nowa porcja alkoplazmy (dla odmiany reprezentującej różne smaki i gatunki alkoholi) już czekała gotowa do testów. Przez jakiś czas zabawiali się lotną substancją, a potem jedno poprowadziło do drugiego i...</p><p>Panna Buchanan została na noc.</p><p>Skrzaty podały śniadanie o dziesiątej, później przyszedł czas na kawę i ciasto. Severus czytał, Bella Brae cerowała rękaw jego koszuli, który przypadkiem naderwał się zeszłej nocy. On upierał się, że takie sprawy załatwia się prostym zaklęciem, ona, że wcale nie: rękodzieło ma wyższą wartość. Uśmiechała się przy tym do siebie i nuciła coś pod nosem. Nie czuli potrzeby, żeby silić się na rozmowę, panująca między nimi cisza należała do przyjemnych i kojących.</p><p>Gdy panna Buchanan skończyła szyć, nagle przyszło jej do głowy, że warto nieco lepiej zapoznać się z profesorską kwaterą, którą do tej pory poznała jedynie w niewielkim zakresie. Zainteresował ją głównie – co za niespodzianka – regał z książkami. O dziwo, panował tam wstrząsający nieład, w przeciwieństwie do surowego, utrzymanego niemal w pedantycznym porządku wnętrza. Książki na przeładowanym ponad wszelkie pojęcie meblu walczyły między sobą o miejsce, poukładane w podwójnych rzędach, poupychane bokiem lub wciśnięte horyzontalnie ponad swoje koleżanki. Cała konstrukcja chwiała się w posadach, grożąc upadkiem, a artystyczny nieład kompletnie nie współgrał z osobowością dyrektora... Lub wręcz przeciwnie. Każdy ma jakiś słaby punkt, a drobne niedoskonałości czynią bardziej ludzkim.</p><p>Nie zastanawiając się nad tym długo, Bella Brae zaczęła wyjmować książki z biblioteczki, przeglądać je i rozkładać na podłodze w starannie przemyślanych sektorach.</p><p>– Co robisz? – zainteresował się z opóźnieniem Severus.</p><p>– To, w czym jestem najlepsza.</p><p>– Czy to jakaś przewrotna zagadka? Czyżby rodem z celtyckiej baśni?</p><p>Panna Buchanan zaśmiała się, odpowiadając z jeszcze cięższym niż zwykle akcentem:</p><p>As I gaed tae Falkland tae a feast,<br/>I met wi an ugsome beast.<br/>Ten tails, a hunner nails,<br/>An no a fit bit ane*</p><p>– Czy te rymowanki i piosenki kiedyś się kończą? – zadał kolejne pytanie nieco już znudzonym tonem.</p><p>– Nie – rzuciła bezlitośnie. – Jestem prawdziwą pasjonatką swojej kultury, nic na to nie poradzę. Ile złotych monet zmieści się w pustym garnku na kończy tęczy? Wiesz może?</p><p>– Zakładam, że niewiele, skoro nie istnieje.</p><p>– Jesteś zbyt wielkim pesymistą, Severusie.</p><p>– Dlatego nadrabiasz za nas oboje, Bello.</p><p>Zarumieniła się uroczo – być może w reakcji na swoje imię w jego ustach (do czego wciąż nie mogła się przyzwyczaić) albo na równie rozczulające zastosowanie liczby mnogiej. W każdym razie pochyliła głowę, wracając do przerwanej pracy. Severus wstał z fotela, przeciągnął się i w końcu zbliżył do niej z zaciekawieniem.</p><p>– Mogłabym skatalogować twoje zbiory – podzieliła się z nim swoim pomysłem. – Niektóre pozycje są bardzo interesujące, nie wspominając o tym, że wartościowe. – Pogładziła czule nadgryziony zębem czasu starodruk opisujący zagadnienia klasycznej alchemii według Johna Dee. – Warto je odpowiednio wyeksponować.</p><p>– I naprawdę właśnie tym chcesz się zajmować w sobotę?</p><p>– Prawdziwy zawodowiec nigdy nie wychodzi z pracy, chyba coś o tym wiesz, hm?</p><p>Odpowiedź brzmiała twierdząco, choć nie wyraził jej wprost. Zamiast tego usiadł obok niej na podłodze, wśród coraz wyżej rosnących książkowych wież, i przyglądał się, jak notuje coś pilnie na skrawku pergaminu.</p><p>– No tak, tak myślałam – mruczała do siebie, zatykając za ucho niesforny kosmyk włosów.</p><p>Zgodnie z oczekiwaniami Belli Brae katalogowanie kolekcji dyrektora okazało się ciekawym wyzwaniem, przy którym właściciel chętnie kontrybuował. Przynajmniej do pewnego momentu. W miarę upływającego czasu panna Buchanan coraz częściej czuła jednak jego spojrzenie na sobie, a nie na książkach. Ślizgało się po jej odsłoniętej skórze niczym czarna satyna – o wiele przyjemniejsze uczucie niż wszystkie futra świata, o których fantazjował Amycus Carrow. Nawet gdyby Bella Brae chciała udawać, że niczego nie zauważa, nie mogła. Zarumienione policzki stanowiły najlepszy miernik jej emocji. Severus wyjął z jej nagle drżących dłoni kolejną książkę i odłożył na losowo wybrany stos.</p><p>– Nie tam – zaprotestowała słabo.</p><p>– Nieważne – uciął.</p><p>Dotknął jej ramienia i delikatnie odwrócił ku sobie. Wplótł palce w jej włosy, przyciągając bliżej. Serce Belli Brae biło szybko, nierówno, gdy przymykała oczy, czekając na pocałunek. Każdy kolejny był lepszy. W miarę, jak się do niej przyzwyczajał, czułe gesty przychodziły mu z większą swobodą, naturalnie. Stawał się wręcz zuchwały – kto by przypuszczał? Tak jak w tamtej chwili, gdy objął ją w talii i zaczął stanowczo popychać w kierunku podłogi. Bella Brae poddała się całkowicie jego dłoniom, a rozsypane wokół niej długie włosy przykryły sterty bezcennych publikacji.</p><p>– Ale... książki – przypomniała sobie.</p><p>– Będę bardzo ostrożny – obiecał z cieniem uśmiechu w głosie.</p><p>Po obiedzie czytali aż do popołudniowej herbaty, a później grali w warcaby, bo panna Buchanan nie lubiła szachów.</p><p>– Nie ma w nich pasji, tylko zimna kalkulacja – twierdziła.</p><p>Wieczorem znowu się uparła i wróciła do katalogowania zbiorów, podczas gdy Severus wyszedł na pewien czas do swojego gabinetu. Użył kominka, widocznie nie chciał po drodze nadziać się na kolejną szkolną katastrofę ani być widzianym. Mniej więcej w tym momencie Bella Brae zrozumiała, że dyrektor Snape udaje, że go nie ma... Zapewne nie pierwszy raz. Gdy wrócił, wiosenne prace porządkowe przy regale zostały właściwie zakończone, czekały tylko na jego aprobatę.</p><p>– Ostrzegałem, że nie dostaniesz premii, Bello, nawet jeśli wypracujesz trzysta procent normy – orzekł, wyłącznie z przyzwyczajenia siląc się na złośliwość. – Otrzymują ją wyłącznie osoby zatrudnione w oparciu o umowę zawartą na czas nieokreślony. Sprawdziłem w regulaminie.</p><p>– Trudno. – Łatwo pogodziła się z losem, odważając się zarzucić mu ramiona na szyję. – Korzystam z innych pracowniczych benefitów.</p><p>– I oby nikt nigdy się o tym nie dowiedział.</p><p>Niedziela w kwaterze dyrektora przebiegła jeszcze bardziej leniwie. Na szczęście przez cały dzień padało, więc nie musieli nawet szukać wymówek, żeby jej nie opuszczać. Przez większość dnia siedzieli obok siebie w saloniku. Rozmawiali, czytali, wypijali litry herbaty. Bella Brae przyniosła od siebie wielką paczkę chusteczek do obszycia. Być może również prowadziła jakiś interes na boku...</p><p>Wcześnie położyli się spać. Wtuleni w siebie i nad wyraz zadowoleni z niespodziewanych wakacji z dala od reszty świata.</p><p> </p><p>– Bello – powtórzyła po raz kolejny pani Pomfrey. – Bello, czy mnie słyszysz, kochanie?</p><p>– Och, przepraszam! – Ocknęła się zakłopotana i przez nieuwagę ukłuła igłą w palec. – Zamyśliłam się.</p><p>– O tak, zauważyłam. Czy coś się stało?</p><p>– Nie, po prostu... Wiosna – dodała, wzruszając ramionami.</p><p>Nauczycielki obserwowały młodszą koleżankę z pobłażliwymi uśmiechami. Bella Brae po chorobie (czy też życiowym kryzysie) podniosła się niczym feniks z popiołów. Ogólnie należała do urodziwych kobiet (choć nie z rodzaju klasycznych, posągowych piękności), ale w to ponure popołudnie na przednówku wręcz promieniowała wdziękiem i świeżością. Szczególnie na tle wymęczonych życiem czarownic, które na co dzień musiały użerać się z reformą szkolnictwa, znienawidzonym dyrektorem i Hogwartem opanowanym przez śmierciożerczych terrorystów. Te sprawy zdawały się wcale nie dotykać Belli Brae... Ale tylko dlatego, że starsze nauczycielki niewiele o niej wiedziały. Panna Buchanan strzegła swoich sekretów, łącznie z tym najważniejszym.</p><p>***</p><p>Wpadli na siebie przy wejściu do Wielkiej Sali. Nie było to umówione spotkanie, czysty przypadek. Bella Brae uśmiechnęła się radośnie, Severus skinął głową. Sądziła, że jedynie przepuści ją w drzwiach, ale po namyśle jednak się odezwał.</p><p>– Dołączy pani dziś do mnie, panno Buchanan? – Szarmancko podał jej ramię.</p><p>– Czy jest pan pewien, panie dyrektorze?</p><p>Czujnie rozejrzała się na boki. Nie wchodzili jako ostatni, na kolacje ze wszystkich stron schodzili się zarówno uczniowie, jak i nauczyciele. Musieli odsunąć się na bok, żeby nie tarasować przejścia.</p><p>– Dlaczego nie? Wszystko wskazuje na to, że nie doczekamy się dzisiaj dwójki pani ulubionych profesorów, a ja ze zdumieniem odkryłem, że nie lubię jeść sam.</p><p>Bella Brae przelotnie pomyślała o plotkach... A następnie o tym, że jeżeli jemu to nie przeszkadza, to jej tym bardziej. Oddała serce, a wraz z nim rozsądek. Zdarza się.</p><p>Ujęła zaoferowane ramię i pozwoliła poprowadzić się do stołu. Ciekawskie spojrzenia znów przepalały się przez nią na wylot, gdy zajmowała miejsce u boku dyrektora. Sięgnęła po imbryk i nalała herbaty dla niego i dla siebie.</p><p>– Jak minął panu dzień, dyrektorze? – zagadnęła przyjaźnie.</p><p>– Monotonnie – odpowiedział, z wyrazem znużenia rozglądając się po wyborze potraw. – Wyłącznie urzędowa, papierkowa robota.</p><p>– To przykre.</p><p>– Mniej niż ostatnie rewelacje. Po przygodzie ze zbieraniem połamanych uczennic z dachu każdy nauczyciel zaczyna doceniać spokojne dni w pracy.</p><p>Usłużna bibliotekarka tym razem przysunęła do siebie zapiekankę warzywną pod pierzynką z beszamelu i spojrzała na niego pytająco. Skinął głową, gdy niespodziewanie poczuł, że również właśnie na to ma ochotę.</p><p>– A pani, panno Buchanan?</p><p>– Bez większych urozmaiceń, ale mam dla pana dobre wieści. Popołudniową pocztą nareszcie dotarło do biblioteki pana zamówienie. Jeśli pani Pince je jutro przeprocesuje, będę mogła wprowadzić pozycje do katalogu i oficjalnie ja panu udostępnić.</p><p>– Dobrze, zajrzę zatem do biblioteki.</p><p>– Zapraszam.</p><p>Rozpoczęli posiłek we względnym – pomijając typowe szepty oraz natrętne spojrzenia – spokoju, który nie trwał długo. Mimo że Severus jej się nie spodziewał, Alecto we własnej osobie pojawiła się w Wielkiej Sali. Już od progu zauważyła, że jej stałe miejsce po prawicy dyrektora jest zajęte, i nie przyjęła tego dobrze.</p><p>– Co to ma znaczyć?! – krzyknęła, stając nad Bellą Brae niczym kat nad ofiarą.</p><p>Na końcu języka z pewnością miała inne, bardziej gorzkie czy nawet agresywne słowa, ale zatrzymała je dla siebie. Była widocznie wściekła, a z tego powodu również niebezpieczna. Spojrzała na Severusa z wyrzutem, jakby nie mogła zrozumieć, dlaczego zastąpił ją tym czymś.</p><p>– Uspokój się, Alecto – odezwał się chłodno.</p><p>Ku zdumieniu panny Carrow bezczelna bibliotekarka ani myślała się przenieść. Ani drgnęła! Siedziała sztywno wyprostowana na krześle, tylko głowę miała spuszczoną i twardo patrzyła w talerz z resztkami zapiekanki.</p><p>– Złaź! – syknęła do niej Carrow.</p><p>– Alecto – odezwał się znowu Snape. – Nie sądziłem, że tak szybko pokażesz się publicznie, biorąc pod uwagę, ile kłopotów sprawiłaś w ostatnim czasie szkolnej społeczności.</p><p>– Ach tak, dyrektorze? W jaki sposób chciałbyś mnie za to ukarać? Posłać do łóżka bez kolacji?</p><p>– Nie poddawaj mi pomysłów.</p><p>Reszta grona pedagogicznego obserwowała starcie z żywym zainteresowaniem. Także wśród uczniów odwracały się kolejne głowy i stopniowo wyciszały rozmowy, aby łatwiej było wychwycić każde słowo w wymianie zdań na linii Carrow-Snape.</p><p>– W każdym razie nie udało się – rzuciła kpiąco Alecto. – Jestem tutaj i chcę z powrotem swoje miejsce.</p><p>– Jest mnóstwo wolnych krzeseł – stwierdził obojętnie dyrektor.</p><p>Carrow z miejsca szlag trafił.</p><p>– O nie! – Położyła dłonie na oparciu krzesła Belli Brae i szarpnęła. Bibliotekarka obejrzała się nerwowo. – Złaź, szmato, albo cię zrzucę!</p><p>Severus wstał, Bella Brae również. Gdy to zrobiła, niby przypadkiem oparła się o stół... I w tej samej sekundzie niemal niezauważalnie zniknął z niego najostrzejszy nóż. Severus zauważył, że panna Buchanan ściska go w dłoni niczym broń. Konflikt przy stole powoli nabierał rozpędu.</p><p>– Tak szybko zastąpiłeś mnie panną Idealną? – Alecto dała się niemal zupełnie porwać dramatycznej scenie, którą rozpętała. – Dałeś się nabrać, dyrektorze. Wiem z pewnego źródła, że wcale nie jest taka niewinna, na jaką wygląda. Jeszcze niedawno gziła się z moim bratem!</p><p>– Podłe kłamstwo! – zaprzeczyła blada jak śmierć Bella Brae.</p><p>– Słowo przeciwko słowu – zaskrzeczała Alecto. – Udowodnij.</p><p>Panna Buchanan zacisnęła mocniej palce na rękojeści noża. Severus kompletnie stracił zainteresowanie Carrow, skupił się na bibliotekarce. Wyczuł niebezpieczeństwo i chciał odebrać jej ostre narzędzie, ale nie wiedział, jak się do tego zabrać. Nie zamierzał się z nią publicznie szarpać, jednak wiedział, że panna Buchanan nie zniesie posądzenia o jakiekolwiek intymne kontakty z Amycusem – który z przyjemnością wszystko potwierdzi. Wsparcie nadeszło z niespodziewanej strony, gdy ze swojego miejsca przy końcu stołu podniosła się Sinistra.</p><p>– Widziałam te końskie zaloty – oświadczyła głośno i wyraźnie. – Carrow to zboczona świnia! Czai się na korytarzach i molestuje nauczycielki, a może również uczennice. Obleśny, wulgarny wieprz! A ty z nim nic nie robisz... dyrektorze.</p><p>Alecto wybuchła nieco obłąkanym śmiechem.</p><p>– Aha, zawsze tak się bronią! Nieszczęśliwe, prześladowane cnotki!</p><p>Siny na twarzy Severus zignorował ją, zwracając się do trzęsącej się jak w febrze, niemal przezroczystej panny Buchanan.</p><p>– Czy to prawda?</p><p>– Wiesz, że tak – odpowiedziała gorzko.</p><p>Te słowa z jakiegoś powodu go zabolały. Spróbował sobie to wyobrazić: przyczajonego w cieniu niczym drapieżnik Carrowa i zagonioną w kozi róg, delikatną Bellę Brae. Co musiała czuć, jak bardzo się bała? Jakich nieprzyjemności doświadczyła z jego strony, a jednak się nie poskarżyła. Aż do teraz, gdy nie miała wyjścia.</p><p>Alecto nadal się śmiała, zadowolona z zamieszania, jakie wywołała, mimo że poszło w zupełnie innym kierunku, niż początkowo planowała. Wokół odezwało się coraz więcej głosów wzburzonych zachowaniem piekielnego rodzeństwa.</p><p>– Pozwalają sobie na zbyt wiele.</p><p>– To skandal!</p><p>– Wstyd, żeby dyrektor nie miał żadnej kontroli nad własnymi pracownikami. Wstyd!</p><p>– Za czasów Dumbledore'a tak nie było.</p><p>– Z tym coś trzeba zrobić!</p><p>Severus był wściekły. Z jakichś tajemniczych względów bardziej na stojącą obok niego ze spuszczoną głową Bellę Brae, niż wpatrującą się w niego z kpiącym grymasem Alecto. Przypomniał sobie o nożu w dłoni bibliotekarki i zirytował się jeszcze bardziej.</p><p>– Oddaj mi to – syknął. – Zastawa stołowa to nie broń.</p><p>Złapał ją za nadgarstek. Spięła się i spróbowała uwolnić. Zupełnie stracił cierpliwość. Chwycił za rękojeść noża i brutalnie pociągnął do siebie. Panna Buchanan krzyknęła, odruchowo przyciągając dłoń do piersi. Między jej palcami pojawiła się krew. Alecto ryknęła jeszcze dzikszym chichotem.</p><p>– Och, kochanie! – zawołała przejęta do żywego pani Pomfrey, która nadnaturalnym instynktem pielęgniarki od razu wyczuła krew.</p><p>Podniosła się z krzesła, tuż za nią podążyły Aurora i Minerwa. Kobiety natychmiast otoczyły pannę Buchanan, patrząc z potępieniem na Snape'a, który jak zwykle poparł niewłaściwą opcję. Znowu cierpiała Bella Brae, a Alecto tylko się śmiała. Prawdopodobnie miały niewielkie pojęcie o tym, co się wydarzyło. Nie mogły wcześniej dostrzec, kto trzymał nóż ani po co. Na pewno nigdy nie pomyślałyby w ten sposób o słodkiej bibliotekarce.</p><p>Poppy pocieszająco objęła ją ramieniem.</p><p>– Chodź ze mną, Bello. Przemyjemy ranę i założymy opatrunek.</p><p>– Dziękuję.</p><p>Pospiesznie wyszły z Wielkiej Sali. Bella Brae nawet się nie obejrzała na nadal stojącego wśród oburzonych nauczycielek Severusa. Ale przynajmniej Alecto odzyskała na powrót swoje miejsce, które niezwłocznie z dumą zajęła.</p><p>***</p><p>– Nie rozumiem, dlaczego tracisz czas na tego człowieka, Bello. Nie musisz mu towarzyszyć, jeśli nie masz ochoty.</p><p>Pani Pomfrey usadziła pacjentkę na jednym z krzeseł w sterylnym skrzydle szpitalnym, po czym skierowała się do szafki po odpowiedni eliksir.</p><p>– Zawsze możesz zwyczajnie odmówić, a jeśli się boisz... Nie przejmuj się tym – perorowała. – Przecież nic ci nie zrobi.</p><p>– No właśnie – poparła koleżankę profesor Sprout. Ona i Aurora wkrótce dołączyły do towarzystwa. – Bo aż strach pomyśleć, o co cię poprosi następnym razem...</p><p>– Pomono, proszę! – przerwała jej Sinistra z rozbawieniem lekko tylko zamaskowanym przez oburzenie. – Nawet nie mów takich rzeczy. Nie myślisz chyba, że Snape... że dyrektor...</p><p>– Nigdy nie wiadomo – zastrzegła zapobiegliwa nauczycielka zielarstwa. – Wiosna w powietrzu miesza ludziom w głowach. Może postanowi wziąć przykład z kolegi? Oni wszyscy są rozbestwieni, zepsuci do szpiku kości! Myślą, że są bezkarni.</p><p>– A gdyby którykolwiek z nich dalej ci się narzucał, idź do Minerwy – poradziła praktyczna Poppy. – Jej każdy się boi.</p><p>– O tak – zapewniła Pomona. – Minerwa to kobieta z żelaza!</p><p>Pani Pomfrey nalała odrobinę jakiejś mikstury na gazik i przetarła nią skaleczoną rękę Belli Brae. Głębokie cięcie przebiegało wzdłuż całego wnętrza dłoni, stąd wzięło się tyle krwi. Gdy pielęgniarka wyczyściła ranę, wylała na nią kilka kropli kolejnego eliksiru. Szczypało i rwało potwornie, ale za to brzegi zrosły się niemal natychmiast, pozostawiając jedynie blady ślad. Mimo to Poppy owinęła rękę pacjentki bandażem.</p><p>– Na wszelki wypadek ponoś ten opatrunek aż do rana, żeby wszystko na pewno dobrze się zagoiło. A gdyby cokolwiek się działo, możesz mnie wezwać nawet w środku nocy.</p><p>– Dziękuję, Poppy – odezwała się po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu panna Buchanan.</p><p>– Jak się czujesz, złociutka? – zatroskała się Pomona.</p><p>– Dobrze. To nic takiego.</p><p>– Jesteś dla nich zbyt wyrozumiała. Należałoby to wszystko gdzieś zgłosić. Taka przemoc...</p><p>– To był wypadek – poprawiła.</p><p>– Na oczach całej szkoły! – Profesor Sprout wcale jej nie słuchała. – Mają tupet, niech skonam! Ale niczym się nie martw – zwróciła się ponownie do bibliotekarki, klepiąc ją pocieszająco po ramieniu. – Snape i ta jego flama... Ech, czy to w ogóle pewne?</p><p>– Moim zdaniem, ani trochę – stwierdziła Aurora. – Wystarczy na nich popatrzeć.</p><p>– Może tak dobrze się kryją?</p><p>Bella Brae milczała jak zaklęta, za to ponownie lekko zbladła.</p><p>– Na pewno dobrze się czujesz? – zareagowała natychmiast Poppy.</p><p>– Tak, po prostu... Nie lubię widoku krwi. – Zerknęła niepewnie na swoją nadal zabrudzoną szatę.</p><p>– Biedactwo – wzruszyła się Pomona.</p><p>– Chłoszczyść! – Aurora skupiła się na czynach.</p><p>– Dziękuję – szepnęła Bella Brae, nadal uważnie przyglądając się swoim dłoniom i sukience, jakby spodziewała się znaleźć tam jeszcze jakieś ślady niedawnego wypadku.</p><p>– Żaden problem. – Uśmiechnęła się do niej astronomka. – Poppy, daj jej coś na uspokojenie nerwów, cała jest roztrzęsiona i blada jak trup.</p><p>– Nie trzeba, naprawdę – broniła się słabo pacjentka.</p><p>– Też tak uważam – oceniła fachowo pielęgniarka. – Potrzebny ci tylko solidny wypoczynek, kochanie, i wszystko będzie dobrze. Najlepiej od razu idź do swojej kwatery, weź ciepły prysznic i połóż się do łóżka.</p><p>Nie był to jednak jeszcze szczyt możliwości Belli Brae, jeżeli chodzi o jasny odcień cery, bo gdy drzwi lecznicy nagle się otworzyły i stanął w nich dyrektor we własnej osobie, straciła absolutnie wszystkie kolory.</p><p>– Życzę sobie zamienić słowo z panną Buchanan – oświadczył lodowato.</p><p>Zgromadzone w skrzydle szpitalnym czarownice odwróciły się do niego z niechęcią wypisaną na twarzach.</p><p>– Czy to konieczne? – zapytała pani Pomfrey, podczas gdy profesor Sprout tylko sarkała pod nosem. – Według mojej profesjonalnej opinii...</p><p>– W moim gabinecie, jeśli można prosić. – Severus zignorował zarówno ją, jak i jej opinię, nadal stojąc w otwartych drzwiach i czekając na reakcję panny Buchanan.</p><p>I wtem stało się coś dziwnego. Pod wpływem jednego surowego warknięcia ze strony dyrektora wszystkie te wojowniczo nastawione czarownice, które tak gorąco zachęcały ją do asertywności, nagle nabrały wody w usta. Nie zamierzały się przeciwstawiać ani jej bronić. Najwyraźniej uznały, że ostatecznie nie znają jej na tyle dobrze, aby nadstawiać za nią karku. Nikt więcej się nie odezwał, więc bibliotekarka w końcu podniosła się z krzesła.</p><p>– Już idę, pani dyrektorze.</p><p>Poppy, Pomona i Aurora w ciszy odprowadzały koleżankę wzrokiem, jakby szła na ścięcie. Snape przepuścił ją przodem i szybko zamknął drzwi infirmerii.</p><p>– Biedna dziewczyna – westchnęła z przyzwyczajenia Poppy.</p><p>– Albo wcale nie. – Oczy profesor Sprout rozbłysły jak u kota.</p><p>– Co masz na myśli?</p><p>– Alecto była o nią piekielnie zazdrosna, prawda? Uznałyśmy, że jest zwyczajnie wredna, ale... Co jeśli miała powody?</p><p>Wszystkie trzy kobiety pogrążyły się w pełnym napięcia zamyśleniu.</p><p>***</p><p>Severus milczał, dopóki nie oddalili się na odpowiednią odległość od ciekawskich oczu i zatrutych jadem języków.</p><p>– Przepraszam, Bello – powiedział cicho.</p><p>– Nic się nie stało – zapewniła.</p><p>– Nie musiałaś z nimi iść, sam mogłem opatrzyć twoją dłoń.</p><p>– Nie było takiej potrzeby.</p><p>Gdy szła obok niego, nieświadomie nadal trzymała się za rękę, choć już nie bolała. Największy pożytek płynący z czarów objawiał się właśnie w takich okolicznościach: magia z łatwością leczyła wszelkie fizyczne urazy. Gorzej z tymi, które kryły się we wnętrzu. Bella Brae nadal była blada, oszołomiona i bardziej niż zwykle milcząca.</p><p>– Dlaczego nie powiedziałaś mi o Amycusie? – zadał najważniejsze w tym momencie pytanie.</p><p>– To nie tylko mój problem, nagabuje wiele kobiet.</p><p>– Tym bardziej powinienem wiedzieć.</p><p>– A czy coś by to zmieniło?</p><p>Znowu ta gorycz w głosie. Panna Buchanan zatrzymała się i popatrzyła mu poważnie w oczy. Musiał się siłą powstrzymać, żeby nie odsunąć na bok wpadającego jej do oka kosmyka włosów. Objąć. Dotknąć. Jednak jej postawa do tego nie zachęcała. Wpatrywała się w niego uparcie, czekając na jednoznaczną odpowiedź.</p><p>– Nie – odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą. – Carrowowie mają immunitet.</p><p>– Przynajmniej jesteś ze mną szczery, Severusie.</p><p>– Na tyle, na ile mogę, owszem. Wolałbym jednak, żebyś zostawiła ich oboje w spokoju i nie narażała się bez potrzeby. Już mówiłem, że...</p><p>– Dobranoc.</p><p>Bella Brae nie chciała słuchać usprawiedliwień. Zamiast kontynuować marsz u jego boku, skręciła w stronę schodów prowadzących na niższe piętra.</p><p>– Sądziłem, że idziemy do mojego gabinetu.</p><p>– Jestem bardzo zmęczona.</p><p>– I zła? – zgadywał.</p><p>– Bardziej zawiedziona.</p><p>– Poczekaj.</p><p>Posłusznie się zatrzymała, jednak nie patrzyła na niego. Rzeczywiście sprawiała wrażenie wyczerpanej. Jak zawsze, można to było łatwo wyczytać z jej mimicznej twarzy. Zrozumiał, że nie powinien się narzucać, że tylko pogorszy tym swoją sytuację.</p><p>– Dobranoc, Bello.</p><p>Podszedł jeszcze bliżej i zanim zorientowała się, co zamierza, pocałował jej zabandażowaną dłoń. Później, zgodnie z życzeniem, zostawił ją samą, odchodząc w stronę gabinetu.</p><p>***</p><p>Trudno dokładnie opisać ścieżkę, jaką podążały myśli Severusa, ale jeszcze tego samego wieczoru, zamiast spokojnie udać się do swojej kwatery, znalazł się pod drzwiami gabinetu profesora Binnsa. Zastukał, anonsując swoją obecność.</p><p>– Proszę wejść – usłyszał znajomy, jakby lekko zakurzony głos ducha.</p><p>Skorzystał z zaproszenia.</p><p>– Dobry wieczór, profesorze.</p><p>– Witam, witam. Co za miła niespodzianka! – ucieszył się nauczyciel historii magii, po czym zmierzył go uważnie widmowym wzrokiem. – W czym mogę panu dzisiaj pomóc, dyrektorze? Czyżby... – Spojrzenie stało się irytująco wręcz przenikliwe. – Problemy z płcią piękną?</p><p>Nieco skołowany Severus zatrzymał się gwałtownie w połowie drogi do biurka profesora.</p><p>– Słucham?</p><p>– Och, nie ma się czym przejmować, drogi kolego, zapewniam. Nie pan pierwszy ani ostatni. Nie jest również pana winą, że plotki w świecie, że tak powiem, duchowym rozchodzą się znacznie szybciej. Jeśli mogę coś od siebie dodać, jest to doprawdy urocze stworzenie. Eteryczna niczym mgła nad wrzosowiskami, jeśli wybaczy mi pan owo wyszukane porównanie. Niejeden straciłby głowę, to pewne. Czy właśnie o tym chciałby pan porozmawiać? Bo obawiam się, że czarodziej w mojej obecnej sytuacji metafizycznej nie jest, niestety, w stanie...</p><p>– Nie – przerwał mu szybko Snape, opadając w końcu bez sił na swoje zwykłe miejsce naprzeciwko ducha. – Profesorze, proszę opowiedzieć mi wszystko, co pan wie o Czarnej Różdżce.</p><p>Cuthbert Binns z pewnością by zbladł, gdyby to było możliwe.</p><p>– Z pewnością zdaje pan sobie sprawę, że nie jest to łatwy temat.</p><p>– Tak – oświadczył Severus. – Dlatego przybywam przygotowany.</p><p>Sięgnął do jednej magicznie pogłębionej kieszeni swojej szaty i wydobył stamtąd świeży baniak alkoplazmy. Sięgnął do drugiej i postawił przed sobą butelkę Ognistej Whisky.</p><p>– W porządku. – Skinął z uznaniem głową profesor Binns. – Proszę usiąść wygodnie, szanowny kolego. To będzie długa noc.</p><p>I counted out his money and it made a pretty penny<br/>I put in me pocket for to take it home to Jenny<br/>She sighed and she swore that she never would deceive me<br/>But the devil take the women for they never can be easy</p><p>Musha ring um a door um da<br/>Whack for the daddi-o, whack for the daddi-o<br/>There's whiskey in the jar**</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p>* Chodzi o statek, ale pewnie to już wyguglaliście<br/>** „Whiskey in the jar" (Luke Kelly)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Kołysanka dla udręczonego</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– Co, u diabła, dzieje się w tej szkole, Snape?</p><p>Pośrodku ścieżki prowadzącej do Malfoy Manor jak zwykle czekali na Severusa Yaxley i Dołohow. Trzej Śmierciożercy, których najbardziej rozczarował ostatni rok służby u Czarnego Pana, wypracowywali powoli zwyczaj kontrolowanego spóźniania się na zbory.</p><p>– Słowo daję, co otworzę gazetę, czytam jakieś nowe rewelacje – ciągnął Yaxley, szczerząc się złośliwie. – Uczennica spadła z miotły i zaryła w dach? Czy już nikt nie pilnuje tych bachorów?! Cieszę się, że nie mam dzieci, wolałbym je trzymać z daleka od tak fatalnie zarządzanej szkoły.</p><p>– Dzisiejsze smarkacze to miękkie wafle. – Dołohow dla czystej retorycznej przyjemności zajął przeciwne stanowisko. – Skutki bezstresowego wychowania. Za moich czasów, jeśli złamałeś rękę podczas gry, nie było problemu. Trzymałeś się miotły zębami.</p><p>– Taa... A jak przypadkiem ją zeżarłeś, to wysrałeś znicza. Daruj nam te głodne kawałki rodem z Mateczki Rossiji – zgasił go błyskawicznie towarzysz. – I o co chodzi z tą Alecto? Jej dessous serio latały po całych błoniach?</p><p>– No proszę – odezwał się po raz pierwszy Severus swoim idealnie wymodulowanym głosem. – Czyżbyś czytał nieprawomyślną prasę, Yaxley? Jestem bowiem absolutnie przekonany, że podobne informacje nie padły w żadnym z oficjalnych źródeł.</p><p>Śmierciożerca obojętnie wzruszył ramionami.</p><p>– Informacja to najlepsza waluta. Czytam, co mi się podoba, słucham tego, na co mam ochotę. I nikomu nic do tego. Muszę wiedzieć, co się dzieje. Mam odpowiedzialną pracę.</p><p>– Doprawdy? – Dołohow zaniósł się złośliwym śmiechem. – Ja coraz częściej odnoszę wrażenie, że zarządzasz przedszkolem.</p><p>– To raczej obecny tutaj, powszechnie szanowany dyrektor...</p><p>– Jak również jedyny gruntownie wykształcony osobnik – podkreślił mimochodem Snape.</p><p>– Tak, jasne, oczywiście! – Yaxley w końcu stracił panowanie nad nerwami. – Sami specjaliści! Najlepiej siedzieć w ciepłym gabineciku i z daleka przyglądać się, jak inni wypruwają sobie żyły w imię idei. Albo latać po świecie, zarzynać mugoli i wysadzać mosty w pipidówkach. – Posłał Dołohowowi miażdżące spojrzenie. – Nikt nie rozumie, że prawdziwy sukces każdego przewrotu tkwi w papierologii. W tych drobnych druczkach, których nikt nie czyta... To instytucje pożytku publicznego należy przejąć w pierwszej kolejności. Chętni petenci bez słowa zaakceptują każdą ideologię, jeśli pozwoli im to szybciej zarejestrować różdżkę albo zdobyć pozwolenie na dobudówkę w starej chacie odziedziczonej po wiedźmowatej cioteczce Ifigenii. Ludzie są prości, wszystko musi im się opłacać. Kontrola ministerstwa jest podstawą, i to nawet nie chodzi o Wizengamot, ale transport, gry i sporty, magiczne stworzenia...</p><p>– Dobra, dobra – uspokoił go znudzony Dołohow. – Fantazjuj sobie, ile wlezie. Nie zmienia to faktu, że na razie średnio wam to wychodzi.</p><p>Snape, choć powinien trzymać rękę na pulsie, tej nocy czuł się zbyt zmęczony, żeby poświęcać się szpiegowskiej działalności. Za bardzo huczało mu w głowie na skutek strumieni whisky przelanych w gabinecie profesora Binnsa, więc nie bardzo mógł się skupić. Dodatkowo słowne utarczki kolegów po fachu niepomiernie go nudziły.</p><p>– Idziemy? – rzucił znacząco.</p><p>– Skoro trzeba – zgodził się niechętnie Yaxley.</p><p>– Bezsprzecznie.</p><p>Dwór Malfoyów był jasno oświetlony, jaskrawy blask wylewał się z każdego okna, płosząc mroki bezksiężycowej nocy. Było to na tyle dziwne zjawisko, że od razu dawało się wyczuć, że coś jest nie tak. Brakowało ruchu typowego dla powszechnego zgromadzenia zwolenników Czarnego Pana. Gdy trzej Śmierciożercy zbliżyli się do drzwi, na ich spotkanie wybiegła niespodziewanie pani domu. Miała na sobie swobodny, domowy strój, jakiego nie jest szkoda zniszczyć, a jej wzburzone włosy wysuwały się z niestarannie uczesanego koka.</p><p>– Stop! – zawołała Narcyza, wyciągając przed siebie ręce. Wydawała się niezwykle czymś poruszona. – Odejdźcie, proszę.</p><p>– Zostaliśmy wezwani – odpowiedział zdezorientowany Yaxley.</p><p>– To już nieaktualne. Spotkanie zostało odwołane.</p><p>Drżała na całym ciele i ledwo mogła mówić. Spojrzała błagalnie na Severusa, instynktownie wyczuwając, że tylko on ją zrozumie.</p><p>– Zaczęło się. Dziecko... wkrótce przyjdzie na świat.</p><p>– Dziecko? – Yaxley ponownie wyrwał się przed szereg. – Jakie znowu dziecko?</p><p>Dołohow, którego charakteryzowała większa przenikliwość (albo szósty zmysł pomagający unikać kłopotów), skinął głową i zaczął ciągnąć upartego kolegę z powrotem do bramy.</p><p>– Nie! – protestował Yaxley. – Chcę wiedzieć.</p><p>Severus także wykazał się refleksem. Chwycił panią Malfoy pod ramię, po czym odciągnął na bok, w stronę ciemnego ogrodu.</p><p>– A więc to prawda? – zapytał.</p><p>– Święta prawda. I totalne szaleństwo! – wyrzuciła z siebie Narcyza, rozpaczliwie wczepiając się w jego szatę. – Moja siostra... Oni... Nie rozumiem tego, nic już z tego nie rozumiem. Nie chcę mieć z tym nic wspólnego, ale nie mogę... nie mogę...</p><p>– Uspokój się.</p><p>– Nie mów mi, co mam robić ani jak mam się czuć! – zaatakowała go gwałtownie. – Mężczyźni! Zawsze i wszędzie wszystko wiedzą najlepiej. Żeby was tak jasny szlag...</p><p>Zapowietrzyła się, zabrakło jej słów. Odsunęła się od Severusa i oddaliła się na kilka kroków, całkowicie znikając ze ścieżki. Snape podążył za nią. Za plecami nadal słyszał protesty Yaxleya, gdy Dołohow holował go do strefy deportacyjnej. Pani Malfoy zatrzymała się na moment, nerwowo nasłuchując, po czym zaczęła krążyć w kółko niczym lwica na uwięzi.</p><p>– Co ty możesz wiedzieć, Severusie? Ukryłeś się w bezpiecznym Hogwarcie, z dala od tego wszystkiego... Jesteś nie do ruszenia, prawda? To nie ty musisz od roku mieszkać z tymi... tymi... Uch! Nie jestem panią własnego domu, potrafisz to zrozumieć? Muszę patrzeć na to wszystko, znosić wszystko, a teraz jeszcze... – Załamała ręce. – Nie, nie zniosę tego dłużej. Nie wytrzymam w tym domu wariatów. Nie dam rady.</p><p>Zatrzymała się przed Snape'em, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.</p><p>– Chcę się wycofać – oświadczyła śmiertelnie poważnie.</p><p>– Słucham? – rzucił kpiąco. Udało mu się zachować na twarzy zwykłą, beznamiętną maskę.</p><p>– Nie udawaj, to nie czas na gierki. Na twój temat krążyły różne plotki, więc... Jeśli zostały ci jakiekolwiek kontakty, pomóż mi. Muszę wyciągnąć z tego bagna siebie i syna. Nie złożę go na ołtarzu tego potwora. Rozumiesz to, prawda? Chociaż ty jeden, Severusie. Pomogłeś mi wcześniej... Jestem zmuszona ponownie zaciągnąć u ciebie dług.</p><p>Wahał się. Co miał jej odpowiedzieć? Czy był to tylko test, czy może coś więcej? Gdy wpatrywał się w nieco szalone oczy pani Malfoy, widział w nich wyłącznie rozpacz. Nie, ta kobieta nie kłamała. Znalazła się na skraju przepaści, a on, niestety, nie miał jak jej pomóc.</p><p>– Narcyzo, wiesz, co musiałem zrobić – powiedział cicho. – Mój najważniejszy kontakt poniósł dość niefortunną śmierć. Czy myślisz, że została mi po tym jakaś alternatywa? Wszystkie ścieżki są zamknięte.</p><p>Pani Malfoy załkała urywanie, zakrywając usta dłońmi. Nadal nerwowo krążyła po ogrodzie, za nic nie mogła się uspokoić. Wtem koszmarny wrzask przedarł się przez bariery ochronne i zawisł nad cichym, pozornie spokojnym dworem. Narcyza zbladła jak trup.</p><p>– Muszę tam wracać. Bellatriks... Nie pozwolił nam nikogo wezwać. Nikt nie może wiedzieć.</p><p>– Rozumiem.</p><p>– Ja nie! – wykrzyknęła po raz kolejny. – Nic już nie rozumiem, Severusie. Jak znaleźliśmy się w tym piekle?</p><p>Snape nagle podjął decyzję. Zbliżył się, chwycił jej drżące dłonie. Pochylił się na tyle nisko, żeby na pewno nikt niepowołany ich nie podsłuchał, nawet przypadkiem.</p><p>– Nie potrafię ci pomóc, ale gdy nadejdzie czas, będziesz wiedziała, co robić. Potter... ma żyć. Nic nie może mu się stać.</p><p>Krzyknęła zaskoczona, jej oczy rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia. Severus jednak trzymał ją mocno, zmuszając do skupienia.</p><p>– Jeżeli chcesz, żeby to się skończyło, Potter musi dotrwać do samego końca, jasne?</p><p>Tym razem zareagowała spokojniej. Skinęła głową, nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że Niepożądany Numer Jeden ma moc pokonania Czarnego Pana, teraz otrzymała na to dowód. Bo jeżeli nawet Severus w to wierzył, musiała to być prawda.</p><p>– A zatem...</p><p>– Tak. – Severus potwierdził przypuszczenia, których nie zdążyła wyrazić na głos. – To jedyny sposób.</p><p>Kolejny krzyk przeciął nocne niebo.</p><p>– Siostra mnie potrzebuje. – Narcyza w końcu się otrząsnęła. Przygładziła włosy, spocone dłonie wytarła w sukienkę. – Dbaj o siebie, Severusie – rzuciła na pożegnanie.</p><p>– Powodzenia – odpowiedział z powagą.</p><p>Gdy Narcyza z ciężkim sercem wspięła się z powrotem na schody prowadzące do Malfoy Manor, on mógł z ulgą zatopić się w cień. Nie żeby jego los był przyjemniejszy, ale przynajmniej nie musiał tej nocy witać na świecie bękarta Czarnego Pana.</p><p>***</p><p>Bella Brae z własnej woli wycofała się na pewien czas z życia szkoły. Czuła, że niepotrzebnie znalazła się w centrum zainteresowania, co było bardzo, ale to bardzo niebezpieczne. Każdy moment, kiedy pokazywała się u boku dyrektora, drażnił Alecto, a także resztę nauczycielskiej kadry. Nie potrzebowała tego. Nie mogła i nie chciała tak ryzykować, za wiele miała do stracenia. Jej osobiste szczęście nie było tak ważne, jak święty spokój, dlatego na własne życzenie usunęła się wszystkim z oczu.</p><p>– To było takie przykre, niepotrzebne zajście. Jak się z tym czujesz, kochanie? – zapytała ją jakiś później Poppy przy śniadaniu.</p><p>Dyrektora ani Carrowów nie było nigdzie w pobliżu. Panna Buchanan siedziała na samym końcu długiego stołu, spuszczając wzrok w talerz i niechętnie opowiadając, jak bardzo czuła się zakłopotana i zniesmaczona po ostatnim starciu z Alecto.</p><p>– Czego chciał od ciebie dyrektor? – padło kolejne pytanie.</p><p>– Udzielił mi reprymendy.</p><p>– Biedactwo! – Wzruszyła się pani Pomfrey. – Jak zawsze dostało się niewłaściwej osobie. To oczywiste, że skupił się na tobie, zamiast na niej. Ta jego lafirynda jest nietykalna!</p><p>– Widocznie tak musiało być.</p><p>– Jesteś bardzo dzielna, moja droga. Ale od teraz trzymaj się od nich z daleka. Nic dobrego z tego nie wyniknie, to nie jest towarzystwo dla nas.</p><p>– Masz rację, Poppy – westchnęła smutno Bella Brae. – Zupełnie nie dla nas.</p><p>Czuła, że pielęgniarka patrzy na nią trochę inaczej niż wcześniej. Inna nauczycielki prawdopodobnie rozmawiały o niej (a być może i o dyrektorze) podczas jakiejś herbatki, na którą nie została zaproszona, jednak wcale jej to nie przeszkadzało. Mogły sobie myśleć, co chciały – przecież i tak nie miała na to absolutnie żadnego wpływu.</p><p>Szczęśliwie Severus również miał na tyle zdrowego rozsądku, aby trzymać się od niej z daleka. Nie przyszedł nawet odebrać książek, o które tak się dopominał. Leżały odłożone na bok i spokojnie czekały na lepsze dni – porzucone, wzgardzone i powoli zbierające kurz. I gdy Bella Brae całkiem już straciła nadzieję, że ktokolwiek się o nie upomni, w bibliotece zjawił się niespodziewany gość.</p><p>Profesor Cuthbert Binns z charakterystyczną dla ducha zgrabnością przeniknął przez drzwi, ale mimo to uparcie przebierał nogami, jakby nadal składał się z substancji materialnej. Maszerował dumnie wyprostowany, uważnie rozglądając się na boki... oraz ignorując fakt, że zapada się w wykładzinę za każdym razem, gdy coś nadmiernie go zainteresuje, tym samym na moment rozpraszając jego skupienie. Wprawdzie rzadko nawiedzał bibliotekę, ale mimo wszystko nie było to osobliwe zdarzenie – nauczyciel historii magii i pani Pince zdawali się dobrze znać, ale mimo to skierował się prosto do stanowiska Belli Brae.</p><p>– Dzień dobry, panienko – przywitał ją uprzejmie.</p><p>– Dzień dobry, profesorze. – Panna Buchanan dygnęła niczym dobrze wychowana młoda dama.</p><p>Duch przyglądał się jej uważnie. Można by pomyśleć, że dobrze ją znał, chociaż widzieli się pierwszy raz od momentu, gdy dawno, dawno temu skończyła szkołę. Czyżby ją rozpoznał? Wątpliwe, profesor Binns był powszechnie znany z tego, że niespecjalnie interesował się uczniami. Za jego osobliwą postawą musiało się kryć coś innego.</p><p>– Ma panienka piękne włosy, to doprawdy wyjątkowy kolor – kontynuował oczarowany profesor. – I oczy, które potrafią zawrócić w głowie. Teraz już niczemu się nie dziwię.</p><p>Bella Brae zamrugała skonfundowana. Z jednej strony była uszczęśliwiona z powodu komplementów, a z drugiej – niewiele rozumiała.</p><p>– Niech panienka się mną nie przejmuje – uspokoił ją szybko profesor Binns. – To tylko takie tam nieszkodliwe gadanie starego... ducha – zakończył z westchnieniem. Z pewnością wolałby określić się w inny sposób, ale w ostatniej chwili zrezygnował. – Odwiedziłem dzisiaj tę wspaniałą instytucję, ponieważ mam wielką prośbę.</p><p>– Słucham pana, profesorze.</p><p>– Potrzebuję kilku książek, które miały zostać dla mnie zamówione.</p><p>– Och! – westchnęła Bella Brae, odwracając się odruchowo i zerkając na półkę „Severusa". – Więc one są dla pana.</p><p>– Owszem – potwierdził. – Niestety, w moim przypadku zachodzą pewne dotkliwe okoliczności uniemożliwiające zarówno ich osobisty odbiór, jak i lekturę. Dlatego chciałem zapytać, a raczej wyrazić pokorną prośbę, aby panienka była tak miła i dostarczyła zamówione pozycje bezpośrednio do mojego gabinetu.</p><p>Panna Buchanan nie widziała przeciwwskazań.</p><p>– Ależ oczywiście, niezwłocznie to uczynię.</p><p>Już miała poprosić panią Pince o pozwolenie na opuszczenie stanowiska, gdy profesor Binns ją powstrzymał.</p><p>– To nie takie pilne. Rozumiem, że jest panienka bardzo zajęta. W zupełności wystarczy, jeśli zjawi się panienka u mnie po pracy... Powiedzmy, dzisiaj wieczorem? O siódmej skończę ostatnią lekcję, będę czekał w swoim gabinecie.</p><p>– Jak pan sobie życzy, panie profesorze – odpowiedziała z uśmiechem.</p><p>Profesor Binns posłał jej ostatnie, cokolwiek smutne spojrzenie, które prześlizgnęło się po jej twarzy i długim warkoczu. Bella Brae podejrzewała, że zobaczył w jej postaci kogoś innego – być może inną rudą, piegowatą kobietę z odległej przeszłości. Odwrócił się i odmaszerował, stawiając długie kroki w upartym pozorowaniu wciąż trwającego życia. Bibliotekarka obejrzała się za nim melancholijnie.</p><p>– Dziwak, prawda? – skomentowała pani Pince.</p><p>– W jaki sposób udaje mu się czytać książki? – zainteresowała się jej młodsza koleżanka.</p><p>– Zwykle korzysta z pomocy uczniów, ktoś musi mu przewracać kartki. Słyszałam, że to ostatnio jeden z bardzo popularnych szlabanów, szczególnie dyrektor lubi w ten sposób uszczęśliwiać młodzież. Zawsze to jakaś nowa, wymyślna tortura: śmierć przez zanudzenie.</p><p>Panna Buchanan zastanowiła się przelotnie, czy i ona za swoje przewinienia nie otrzymała właśnie takiego szlabanu. Widmowy profesor z pewnością nie pojawił się w bibliotece bez powodu, wyraźnie został na nią przez kogoś nakierowany. Nie da się też ukryć, że ostatnio podpadła srogiemu dyrektorowi.</p><p>Hmm.</p><p>Cóż, musiała szczerze przyznać, że narobiła zbędnego zamieszania, dlatego była skłonna pokornie przyjąć karę. Po zamknięciu biblioteki chwyciła zestaw tak bardzo pożądanych publikacji na temat różdżkarstwa i ruszyła w drogę do gabinetu profesora Binnsa. Doszła do wniosku, że nawet jeśli faktycznie zostanie zmuszona do przewracania za niego kartek, nie ma w tym nic złego. Szacowny duch zasłużył na pomoc w swoich badaniach, a ona absolutnie nie czuła się skrzywdzona perspektywą spędzenia wieczoru w towarzystwie szarmanckiego dżentelmena. Mogła mu czytać, mogła robić dla niego notatki oraz wyręczać we wszystkich tych czynnościach, do których nie był dłużej zdolny.</p><p>Dotarła do drzwi i zapukała, anonsując się zgodnie z protokołem.</p><p>– Panie profesorze, tutaj Bella Brae z biblioteki – przedstawiła się dla porządku. – Przyniosłam dla pana książki.</p><p>– Proszę wejść – polecił zupełnie inny głos niż ten, którego się spodziewała.</p><p>Niecierpliwie nacisnęła klamkę i weszła do środka. Za o wiele skromniejszym, ale za to bardziej zagraconym biurkiem siedział Severus, od niechcenia przerzucając jakieś zapiski wykonane eleganckim, staromodnym, starannie wykaligrafowany pismem. Notatki wyglądały na dość wiekowe.</p><p>– Dobry wieczór, Bello – przywitał ją, unosząc wzrok. Kąciki jego ust również lekko drgnęły, układając się w cień uśmiechu. – Usiądź, proszę.</p><p>– Gdzie jest profesor Binns? – zapytała, gdy już spełniła jego polecenie. Książki ułożyła na blacie biurka i przesunęła w obręb jego zasięgu.</p><p>– Zapewniam, że jest uradowany ze swojej obecnej sytuacji, jak i owej drobnej zamiany miejsc, którą wprowadziliśmy w – khm – życie. W tej chwili profesor Binns znajduje się w mojej pracowni, gdzie właśnie dojrzewa kolejny kociołek...</p><p>– Alkoplazmy – odgadła Bella Brae. – Czyli eliksir był przeznaczony właśnie dla niego?</p><p>– Owszem.</p><p>– A co miała na celu ta zamiana?</p><p>Severus przejął książki i teraz przeglądał je uważnie, jedna po drugiej, unikając odpowiedzi. Bella Brae siedziała naprzeciwko niego, czekała. Ostatnim razem widzieli się w niezbyt przyjemnych okolicznościach. Rozumiała, że Severus potrzebuje czasu, żeby zebrać myśli.</p><p>– Napijesz się herbaty, Bello?</p><p>– Poproszę.</p><p>– Znakomicie.</p><p>Skrzaty podały nie tylko herbatę, ale cały podwieczorek: z szarlotką, bitą śmietaną, ciasteczkami i kremem czekoladowym. Severus czynił honory gospodarza, Bella Brae przyjmował poczęstunek, śledząc uważnie wzrokiem jego szczupłe dłonie. Z jakiegoś powodu już po chwili poczuła uderzenia gorąca na policzkach. Dyrektor wciąż milczał. Odezwał się dopiero wtedy, gdy panna Buchanan zaczęła poważnie rozważać powtórzenie pytania.</p><p>– Chciałem z tobą porozmawiać, Bello. Spokojnie, bez ciekawskich oczu i bez przemykania przez osmolone kominki. Tak po prostu, jak dawniej.</p><p>– Dlaczego? – naciskała, czując, że za tym wszystkim kryje się coś więcej.</p><p>Severus z zastanawiającą starannością mieszał herbatę w filiżance, mimo że z roztargnienia nie dodał do niej ani cukru, ani mleka.</p><p>– Ponieważ... tęskniłem za twoim towarzystwem.</p><p>Z serca panny Buchanan spadł olbrzymi ciężar. Zawsze bała się, że może... że znowu... Miniony tydzień dla niej również był trudny. Odkryła, że coraz trudniej jej normalnie funkcjonować, gdy w pobliżu nie ma Severusa. Nie wystarczały te krótkie momenty, gdy mogła na niego patrzeć z drugiego końca długiego stołu. Potrzebowała jego spojrzenia, chciała słuchać jego głosu. Tak szybko się uzależniła, jeszcze szybciej straciła głowę. Nie mogła już tego cofnąć, nawet gdyby bardzo chciała.</p><p>Ale nie chciała.</p><p>– Ja również, Severusie.</p><p>Wstał, okrążył biurko profesora Binnsa. Gdy znalazł się za jej krzesłem, ona także się podniosła. Oparł dłonie na jej biodrach, Bella Brae zarzuciła mu ramiona na szyję.</p><p>– Oddałam ci wszystko: serce, duszę i ciało – wyznała szczerze. – Nic więcej mi nie zostało.</p><p>– Bello, ja...</p><p>Uciszyła go pocałunkiem.</p><p>– Nie musisz nic mówić. Moje uczucia są tylko moje, niczego nie oczekuję w zamian. Chciałam tylko, żebyś wiedział.</p><p>Objął ją mocniej. Odrzucił do tyłu długi warkocz, odsłaniając szyję. Bella Brae zmiękła w jego ramionach. Tęsknota nie do końca oddawała jej uczucia... Właściwie bez niego ledwie mogła oddychać.</p><p>– Chyba jednak będziemy musieli skorzystać z sieci Fiuu – szepnęła.</p><p>– Mhm.</p><p>– Szkoda podwieczorku...</p><p>– Wynagrodzę ci to kolacją – zapewnił.</p><p>– Umowa stoi.</p><p>***</p><p>– Mam związane ręce – tłumaczył Severus jakiś czas później, twardo patrząc w sufit.</p><p>Bella Brae leżała zwinięta obok niego, zaplątana w pościel i własne długie włosy. Poza nimi nie miała na sobie absolutnie nic.</p><p>– Wiesz, że nic nie mogę zrobić – ciągnął, unikając spoglądania w jej oczy. – Znasz mnie lepiej, niżbym chciał.</p><p>Poważnie skinęła głową. Poszukała jego dłoni i pocieszająco zacisnęła swoje palce wokół jego.</p><p>– Szkoła jest stracona, od początku została spisana na straty. Zmienia się w tubę propagandową, ośrodek wychowawczy dla...</p><p>Poczuł jej drugą dłoń na ustach. Ponownie go uciszyła. Później dotknęła jego przedramienia oszpeconego Mrocznym Znakiem, który z każdym dniem coraz bardziej palił skórę. I nie oznaczało to kolejnego wezwania – stanowiło stwierdzenie czysto metaforyczne.</p><p>– Nic nie mogę zrobić – powtórzył.</p><p>– Nie oceniam cię.</p><p>– Carrow...</p><p>Panna Buchanan zesztywniała na dźwięk znienawidzonego nazwiska.</p><p>– Nie przejmuj się tym.</p><p>– Zaatakował cię.</p><p>– Nic mi się nie stało.</p><p>– Podejrzewają, że coś nas łączy. Zarówno Amycus, jak i Alecto. Stają się coraz bardziej czujni.</p><p>– I mają całkowitą słuszność, prawda?</p><p>– Ale to nie tylko to – stwierdził z przekonaniem. – Jesteś piękną kobietą, Bello.</p><p>– Dziękuję.</p><p>– A Carrow być może naprawdę coś planuje.</p><p>– Poradzę sobie. – Uśmiechnęła się jakoś inaczej, bardziej drapieżnie. – Bardziej martwi mnie los Aurory i innych nauczycielek. Nie chciałabym, aby komukolwiek stało się coś złego.</p><p>– To nigdy nie powinno mieć miejsca. Nie w Hogwarcie.</p><p>– Robisz, co w twojej mocy.</p><p>– Za mało.</p><p>– Severusie, ta szkoła przetrwała tysiąc lat. Z pewnością wytrzyma jeszcze trochę, nie sądzisz?</p><p>Przymknął oczy, przysłonił je ramieniem. Jak bardzo musiał być wykończony, skoro powiedział jej to wszystko? On – zawsze taki skryty, dyskretny, tajemniczy. Bella Brae przysunęła się bliżej i wtuliła w jego drugie, wolne ramię.</p><p>– Wierzę, że znajdziesz jakiś sposób. I nie możesz dać po sobie poznać, jak bardzo zależy ci na szkole. Wyczują to, a potem zrobią wszystko, aby ci zaszkodzić.</p><p>– Wiem.</p><p>Odwrócił się i teraz znalazł się z nią twarzą w twarz. Była śliczna z rozczochranymi lokami, oczami szarymi jak burzowe niebo i zatroskanym wyrazem twarzy. Troszczyła się i martwiła o niego. To była miła odmiana.</p><p>– Bello – odezwał się i po raz kolejny nie zdążył skończyć.</p><p>Uśmiechnęła się i go pocałowała. Była idealną kochanką. Namiętną, subtelną, dyskretną. Słuchała go i udzielała rad. Kochała go i na każdym kroku okazywała swoje oddanie.</p><p>– Nie martw się, Severusie. Wszystko się ułoży. Tak czy inaczej.</p><p>A ponieważ panna Buchanan w każdych okolicznościach pozostawała panną Buchanan, musiała niezwłocznie zanucić:</p><p>Dreams to sell, fine dreams to sell<br/>Angus is here wi' dreams to sell<br/>Hush ye my baby and sleep without fear<br/>Dream Angus has brought you a dream my dear*</p><p>– Angus? – zdziwił się Snape.</p><p>– Najpiękniejszy z synów Matki Cailleach. – Bella naturalnie miała w zanadrzu kolejną folkową opowieść. – Zsyła dobre sny.</p><p>– Znakomity wybór – pochwalił.</p><p>Sen jednak nie był im dany. Nie tak łatwo. W tej samej chwili ktoś zaczął gwałtownie dobijać się do drzwi kwatery. Trudno było nazwać to pukaniem, brzmiało raczej jak uderzenia tarana. Gdy natręt nie otrzymał odpowiedzi, z korytarza odezwał się podniesiony głos:</p><p>– Snape, jesteś tam?! Otwieraj!</p><p>Grubo po ciszy nocnej Alecto domagała się audiencji u dyrektora i nie zamierzała odejść z niczym.</p><p>– Snape, to pilne!</p><p>– Czy powinnam odejść? – zaniepokoiła się Bella Brae.</p><p>– Zostań. – Severus podniósł się z łóżka i zaczął pospiesznie ubierać. Zapiął spodnie, narzucił szatę na nagi tors. – Załatwię to szybko. Pewnie chodzi o kolejny uczniowski kryzys.</p><p>Opuścił sypialnię, starannie zamykając za sobą drzwi, po czym długimi krokami przemierzył salonik. Alecto nadal dobijała się w najlepsze.</p><p>– W końcu! – krzyknęła, gdy otworzył. – Nie spieszyło ci się, Snape, a przynoszę ważne wieści. Złapaliśmy Longbottoma na gorącym uczynku, z farbą wciąż na łapach i całą resztą. Uznałam, że będziesz chciał rozprawić się z nim osobiście.</p><p>Cokolwiek rozkojarzony Severus wpatrywał się w nią znudzonym wzrokiem. Naprawdę właśnie to było takie istotne? Już prawie nie zauważał tych wszystkich złośliwych graffiti, stały się częścią krajobrazu.</p><p>– I to wszystko? – zapytał, zerkając sugestywnie w stronę wyjścia. – Jestem przekonany, że jakoś dasz sobie z tym radę.</p><p>– No wiesz? Sądziłam, że się ucieszysz.</p><p>– Jestem zmęczony, Alecto. Z przyjemnością sceduję na ciebie część swoich obowiązków, jeśli zabawy z małolatami sprawiają ci tyle radości – oznajmił z cieniem współczucia wobec Longbottoma, ale trudno, smarkacz sam był sobie winien. Mógł siedzieć w dormitorium jak grzeczny Gryfon.</p><p>Panna Carrow powinna się ucieszyć, a tymczasem nieoczekiwanie zamilkła. W jej wzroku pojawiła się czujność, gdy przyglądała mu się z otwartymi ustami i przechyloną na bok głową. Snape'owi nie spodobało się to spojrzenie.</p><p>– Co robiłeś? – zapytała wprost.</p><p>– Właśnie kładłem się do łóżka. Co innego miałem robić o tej porze?</p><p>– Nie wiem...</p><p>Do tej pory stała na progu, Severus zresztą skutecznie blokował jej przejście w głąb kwatery. Teraz wyminęła go zdecydowanie, wpychając się do środka. Rozejrzała się uważnie, jakby szukała dowodów zbrodni. Rzeczywiście, na stoliku stały dwie filiżanki, ale nawet nie to było najgorsze. Obok leżał porzucony tomik irlandzkich wierszy.</p><p>– Czy to twoje? – Carrow z obrzydzeniem wskazała palcem książkę.</p><p>– Nie twój interes – parsknął gniewnie Severus. – Od kiedy tak cię interesuje, co czytam w czasie wolnym?</p><p>– A to ciekawe. – Bezczelnie rozglądała się dalej. – Jesteś sam?</p><p>– Co insynuujesz, Alecto?</p><p>W odpowiedzi przeszyła go złym, złośliwym spojrzeniem.</p><p>– Kiedy zacząłeś używać szminki, Snape?</p><p>– Słucham?!</p><p>– Och, daruj sobie te okrzyki skrzywdzonego prawiczka! – wybuchła, gdy dzika zazdrość wypełniła ją całą, sięgając aż do gardła, a następnie wylewając się na zewnątrz. – Masz jej szminkę na szyi. Widocznie dziwka z biblioteki lubi gryźć.</p><p>Severus był tak skołowany rozwojem zdarzeń, że nie zdążył zareagować na czas. Alecto ruszyła do drzwi jego sypialni, po czym otworzyła je z rozmachem.</p><p>Bella Brae odwróciła się spłoszona. W międzyczasie zdążyła narzucić na siebie długą do ziemi, bawełnianą koszulę nocną, jednak to w żaden sposób nie ratowało niedwuznacznej sytuacji. W chwili wtargnięcia Alecto stała przy oknie i podziwiała delikatnie falujący w przeciągu łapacz snów, który Severus powiesił w sypialni, chociaż odgrażał się, że tego nie zrobi.</p><p>– Ty! – ryknęła wściekła panna Carrow. – Gratulacje, w końcu wlazłaś mu do łóżka. Jak było? Warty zachodu czy może niekoniecznie?</p><p>– Alecto, wyjdź. – Snape pojawił się w progu tuż za nią.</p><p>– Dlatego mnie odrzuciłeś, tak? Bo ona była pierwsza?! Świetnie, znakomicie! Moje gratulacje. Od początku uganiasz się za tą suką, bronisz jej, robisz wszystko, żeby tylko dostać się do jej...</p><p>– Dość! – Ruszył w jej stronę, ledwo nad sobą panując.</p><p>– O nie, to jeszcze nie koniec. Zemszczę się, zobaczysz, Snape. A teraz proszę, możecie wracać do tego, co niechcący przerwałam. Miłego wieczoru, dyrektorze. Nie zapomnij rano zostawić dla niej napiwku.</p><p>Carrow wyszła, klnąc i trzaskając drzwiami. Bella Brae – przed momentem czerwona na twarzy – gwałtownie zbladła. Severus nie wiedział, jak powinien zareagować. Nie miał czasu martwić się swoją reputacją w szkole, rozważał o wiele bardziej dotkliwe konsekwencje groźby Alecto. Bo jeśli informacja poniesie się dalej na skrzydłach złości zirytowanej kobiety...</p><p>Widząc niepokój na jego twarzy, panna Buchanan wyciągnęła błędne wnioski. Sięgnęła po szal i również zaczęła zbierać się do wyjścia. Na ten widok Severus ocknął się z ponurych myśli. Wyciągnął ramię i objął ją, gdy próbowała go wyminąć w drodze do kominka.</p><p>– Zostań, to już nie ma znaczenia. Jutro i tak będzie wiedział cały zamek.</p><p>– I nie przeszkadza ci to?</p><p>– Za późno na żale – stwierdził rozsądnie. – Połóż się, a ja... – Nagle syknął, puszczając ją i dla odmiany chwytając się za lewe przedramię. – Ja muszę wyjść.</p><p>– Oczywiście. – Pogładziła jego twarz i pocałowała czule.</p><p>– Nie czekaj na mnie, nie wrócę zbyt prędko.</p><p>***</p><p>– Co się dzieje w tej szkole, dyrektorze? – Tym razem pytanie zadał osobiście Czarny Pan. – Czy panujesz jeszcze nad czymkolwiek, czy Hogwart opanowała szczenięca samowolka?</p><p>Lord Voldemort był wybitnie nie w humorze, a zebranie zwołano naprędce. Prawdopodobnie wydarzyła się jakaś kolejna katastrofa, którą Snape przegapił zajęty własnymi sprawami. Ale spokojnie, miał szansę błyskawicznie znaleźć się w centrum zdarzeń, jeśli tylko do głosu zostanie dopuszczona Alecto. Mimo jednolitych szat i maski zakrywającej twarz widział ją wyraźnie. Niemal podskakiwała w miejscu z ekstazy, czekając na okazję. Severus wiedział, że gdy Carrow dostanie głos, będzie musiał wytłumaczyć się nie tylko z buntu w szkole, ale również z tego, dlaczego zamiast działać, podczas całej tej kabały leżał w łóżku z bibliotekarką.</p><p>Powszechne zgromadzenie Śmierciożerców jak zwykle odbywało się w Malfoy Manor. Odziani na czarno, zakapturzeni mężczyźni i kobiety, stojąc w ponurym kręgu, twardo udawali, że nie słyszą coraz bardziej rozpaczliwego płaczu niemowlaka, który nie miał prawa rozlegać się w tej konkretnej przestrzeni. Najwyraźniej był dość potężny, aby przedzierać się przez liczne bariery wyciszające i osłonowe. Severus naczytał się w ostatnim czasie dość o Starej Magii, żeby wiedzieć, co to znaczy. Mały, przeklęty demon był silny.</p><p>Jedna ze Śmierciożerczyń nie wytrzymała. Bez pytania wycofała się z szeregu i ruszyła w stronę drzwi. Czarny Pan w żaden sposób nie zareagował na tę jawną bezczelność. Zachowywał się, jakby nie widział kobiety, która jeszcze przed progiem zrzuciła kaptur, odsłaniając platynowe włosy.</p><p>Narcyza Malfoy wykazywała więcej wrażliwości niż jej siostra, nadal zajmująca swoje miejsce wśród najwierniejszych.</p><p>To była koszmarna noc, a do tego zdawała się nie mieć końca. Wszyscy Śmierciożercy kolejno padali na kolana przed Lordem Voldemortem i bijąc się w piersi, wyznawali swoje grzechy, przy okazji próbując przypadkiem zrzucić część winy na towarzyszy.</p><p>Dlaczego nie starają się dostatecznie?</p><p>Dlaczego wojna trwa tak długo, choć miała być blitzkrieg – szybka i skuteczna jak germańska maszyneria.</p><p>Dlaczego Potter nie został schwytany?</p><p>Dlaczego ministerstwo nadal się opiera?</p><p>Dlaczego szkoła nie tworzy pokornej armii bezmózgich zombie?</p><p>Dlaczego? Dlaczego? Dlaczego?</p><p>Severus tarzał się u stóp Czarnego Pana wraz ze wszystkimi, pokornie przyjmując swoją porcję kary. Gdy wreszcie było po wszystkim, nie mógł wrócić do szkoły i w takim stanie pokazać się Belli Brae. Ledwo dotarł do swojego starego domu na Spinner's End, a potem pochłonęła go miękka, czuła i pozbawiona bólu ciemność.</p><p>*****</p><p>* Dream Angus</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Traktat o moralności</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mówili o niej Szalona, bo nie znała umiaru...<br/>To będzie dłuuugi rozdział, rekordowy.<br/>A wszystko dlatego, że zgubiłam gdzieś ferie wielkanocne i kilka rzeczy przestało się stykać. Brakujące wątki musiałam poupychać nogą, ale...<br/>Zresztą, oceńcie sami :)</p><p> </p><p>Severus nie wrócił.</p><p>Bella Brae przewracała się z boku na bok, nie mogąc zasnąć ze zmartwienia. Gdy nad Hogwartem wstał nowy dzień, nie mogła dłużej udawać. Musiała iść na śniadanie, a następnie udać się do biblioteki – przystąpić do swoich zwykłych, codziennych obowiązków, jak gdyby nic się nie stało. Na szczęście zanim całkiem się załamała, dostała list.</p><p>Przepraszał. Coś go zatrzymało.</p><p>Z lżejszym sercem panna Buchanan skorzystała z kominka w jego kwaterze i przeniosła się do siebie. Umyła się, ubrała, przygotowała do wyjścia. Uświadomiła sobie, że ociągała się tak długo, że jednak przegapiła posiłek. Nie żałowała, i tak nie byłaby w stanie nic przełknąć. Postanowiła od razu pójść do biblioteki.</p><p>Opuściła swoją kwaterę, po czym zupełnym przypadkiem obejrzała się przez ramię na drzwi. Nigdy dotąd tego nie robiła – przecież zamykały się automatycznie, po czym nikt z wyjątkiem prawowitego mieszkańca nie mógł ich później otworzyć. Tym razem jednak się odwróciła, żeby je sprawdzić.</p><p>Czerwona farba była świeża, nadal spływała aż do samej podłogi, wijąc się wąskimi strumykami. Wielkie litery ogłaszały całemu światu, że pod tym adresem mieszka:</p><p>PANI SNAPE.</p><p>A zatem już wiedzieli. Alecto miała całą noc i poranek, żeby rozgłosić plotkę – i zdecydowanie nie próżnowała. Bella Brae na moment skuliła się w sobie, jakby otrzymała silny cios w żołądek, ale już po chwili wyprostowała się i odrzuciła do tyłu długie loki.</p><p>Cóż, mogło być gorzej. Z tytułu pani Snape była dumna, w niczym jej nie uwłaczał. Miała jednak świadomość, że nie wszyscy myśleli o tym w ten sposób. Jako kochankę znienawidzonego dyrektora prawdopodobnie czekało ją w Hogwarcie prawdziwe piekło.</p><p>Jak zareaguje pani Pince?</p><p>Co pomyślą inne nauczycielki?</p><p>W jaki sposób ją przyjmą?</p><p>Czuła, że nie będzie łatwo, ale była gotowa znieść wszystko.</p><p>***</p><p>O tak wczesnej porze biblioteka była cicha i pusta. Pani Pince zamknęła się w kantorku, zajmując własnymi sprawami i demonstracyjnie unikając jej towarzystwa. Bella Brae kręciła się z nudów po pomieszczeniu. Poprawiała ustawienie książek na półkach, wyglądała przez okno. Około dziesiątej zobaczyła pospiesznie idącego przez błonia Severusa. Wracał do zamku po – jak mogła się domyślić – długiej nocy na służbie u tego, którego w jej rodzinnych stronach nazywano Dziedzicem. Westchnęła ciężko, czując nagły ucisk w piersi, ale szybko się z tego otrząsnęła. To nie był dobry czas na takie myśli.</p><p>Niedługo później zaczęli pojawiać się pierwsi uczniowie. Bella Brae odnosiła niemiłe wrażenie, że przyglądają jej się z niezdrową ciekawością, a później szepczą namiętnie między sobą, gdy znika wśród regałów, idąc po zamówienia. Jak na leniwy czwartek uczniów zainteresowanych wypożyczeniem książek było zastanawiająco wielu. I wszyscy gapili się na nią dokładnie w ten sam sposób. W końcu pojawiła się pani Pince i pod byle pretekstem odesłała ją zza kontuaru, a tym samym i z oczu widowni. Kazała jej inaczej poukładać pewne pozycje w Dziale Ksiąg Zakazanych, a ponieważ zgromadzone tam książki żyły własnym życiem, miała pewność, że usuwa młodą bibliotekarkę z głównej sali na cały dzień.</p><p>W okolicach południa do biblioteki wpadła zaaferowana profesor Sprout. Od razu podbiegła do pani Pince i zaczęła jej coś opowiadać ściszonym głosem. Irma kiwała głową z ponurą miną. Gdy Bella Brae zastała je później w tej pozycji – z pochylonymi ku sobie głowami – pomyślała, że wyglądają jak dwie wiedźmy z „Macbetha" rozważające, gdzie podziała się trzecia.</p><p>– Dzień dobry, Pomono – przywitała się uprzejmie ze starszą nauczycielką.</p><p>Ponownie coś było nie tak. Profesor Sprout wyraźnie się zakłopotała, unikając jej spojrzenia.</p><p>– Taaak. Dzień dobry, Bello – rzuciła niemrawo. – Chyba lepiej się już czujesz?</p><p>– Owszem, dziękuję.</p><p>– Mmm – zamruczała Pomona niezbyt przyjaznym, sugestywnym tonem. – To widać.</p><p>Pani Pince znacząco trąciła ją w ramię, po czym obie czarownice wymaszerowały z biblioteki, udając się na obiad. Żadna z nich nie zaproponowała Belli Brae, aby poszła wraz z nimi. Młoda bibliotekarka ani trochę nie miała apetytu, więc postanowiła zostać na stanowisku. Wyobraziła sobie, co prawdopodobnie dzieje się w tej chwili w jadalni, i nie miała ochoty oglądać tego na własne oczy.</p><p>Pani Pince powróciła, po czym ponownie zagoniła podwładną do Działu Ksiąg Zakazanych. Gdy Bella Brae wykonała swoje zadanie nadspodziewanie szybko, szefowa podała jej naręcze zniszczonych książek do naprawy, co wiązało się z popołudniem spędzonym w ciemnym, zakurzonym magazynku. Bella Brae nie narzekała. Lubiła reperować książki, tak samo jak ceniła każdą inną rękodzielniczą aktywność. W przypadku szczególnie starych, nasiąkających magią od wieków starodruków nie można było stosować czarów. Skumulowana magia mogła zadziałać na różne sposoby – z nagłym wyładowaniem włącznie. Należało obchodzić się z nimi delikatnie, pracować uważnie i niczym się nie rozpraszać. Zamknięta w kantorku panna Buchanan nie zamieniła z nikim słowa aż do końca zmiany.</p><p>O szóstej po południu opuściła bibliotekę, pozostawiając zamknięcie pani Pince, po czym udała się do salki muzycznej, na próbę chóru. Po korytarzach nadal spacerowali uczniowie: głowy odwracały się w ślad za panną Buchanan, języki zaczynały szybciej pracować. Bella Brae chowała zaciśnięte pięści w rękawach szaty i szła przed siebie ze zwyczajowym, miłym uśmiechem przyklejonym do twarzy.</p><p>– No, no. Widzę, że zarzuciłaś sieci na grubszą rybę, kotku.</p><p>Po drodze dołączył do niej nieproszony Amycus. Próbowała przyspieszyć, ale ponownie zrównał z nią krok. On też się uśmiechał, patrząc na nią z góry. Spróbował dotknąć jej ramienia, odsunęła się ze wstrętem.</p><p>– Proszę, żeby zostawił mnie pan w spokoju, profesorze.</p><p>– Urosły ci pazurki, co? Myślisz, że skoro obciągasz dyrektorowi, to jesteś teraz taka ważna?</p><p>Policzki Belli Brae pokryły się ciemnym szkarłatem. Carrow tylko się zaśmiał. Korytarz jak na złość był teraz pusty, więc brutalnie chwycił ją za ramię i pociągnął w bok. Przycisnął ją do ściany, stając zdecydowanie zbyt blisko. Gdy jego druga ręka powędrowała tam, gdzie nie powinna, panna Buchanan zablokowała ją silnym chwytem. Na tyle silnym, żeby zdziwić przeciwnika.</p><p>– Puść mnie – syknęła.</p><p>– Moim zdaniem źle zainwestowałaś wdzięki. Jeśli nasłuchałaś się bajek o ugruntowanej pozycji dyrektora, to chętnie wyprowadzę cię z błędu. Snape zawsze był i będzie nikim. Do tego nie dba o nikogo, zwłaszcza o małe, rude szlamy. Może o tym nie słyszałaś, ale ostatnia od dawna leży dwa metry pod ziemią.</p><p>Amycus pochylił się nad nią, a Belli Brae nie spodobał się błysk w jego oku. Odepchnęła go od siebie z całej siły i nie oglądając się w tył, ruszyła w dalszą drogę.</p><p>– Uciekaj, kotku, uciekaj. Nie masz gdzie się schować. Wkrótce się przekonasz, że nie jesteś już ulubienicą tych starych wiedźm! Nikt ci więcej nie pomoże.</p><p>Wzburzona, przerażona i bardzo już wyczerpana całą tą sytuacją ledwo zdołała nad sobą zapanować, zanim przekroczyła próg sali prób. Gdy tylko tam się znalazła, w pokoju zapadła ciężka cisza. Zgromadzeni gapili się na nią w wyrazie najwyższego szoku. Bella Brae utknęła przy drzwiach, nie odważyła się wejść dalej.</p><p>– Ach, panna Buchanan – ocknął się profesor Flitwick.</p><p>Odłożył nuty, po czym podszedł do niej ze spuszczonym wzrokiem i chłodną miną.</p><p>– Dziękuję, że się pani fatygowała, jednak pani pomoc nie będzie dłużej potrzebna. Myślę, że mam już wszystko pod kontrolą, więc nie chciałbym nadużywać pani...</p><p>– Nie rozumiem – szepnęła pobladłymi ustami.</p><p>– Wiem, że ma pani dużo innych obowiązków, panno Buchanan. Wolałbym nie obciążać pani ponad miarę. Dlatego dziękuję za wcześniej okazane wsparcie i życzę pani miłego wieczoru.</p><p>– W porządku. – Poddała się, próbując udźwignąć z godnością kolejny cios. – Nawzajem, panie profesorze.</p><p>Szarmancko przytrzymał dla niej drzwi. Bella Brae skinęła na pożegnanie głową małemu nauczycielowi, jak i całemu zespołowi, z którym zdążyła się już tak bardzo zżyć. Wyszła z powrotem na korytarz na miękkich nogach, więc musiała oprzeć się o ścianę, żeby nie upaść. Przymknęła oczy, oddychając głęboko i próbując się uspokoić. Przez cały dzień nic nie jadła. Nagle zrobiło jej się słabo i niedobrze.</p><p>Ale to naturalnie nie był koniec upokorzeń.</p><p>– Bello, szukałam cię wszędzie.</p><p>Gdy panna Buchanan uniosła powieki, zobaczyła przed sobą surową twarz profesor McGonagall. Wicedyrektorka nie bała się spojrzeć jej w oczy, co było jeszcze gorsze. Bo Bella Brae zobaczyła tam ledwie tłumione rozczarowanie i niechęć.</p><p>– Dobry wieczór, Minerwo – odpowiedziała cicho.</p><p>– Masz chwilkę? Chciałabym z tobą porozmawiać. – Mimo że McGonagall siliła się na uprzejmość, to nie było pytanie ani prośba. Młoda bibliotekarka skinęła głową. – Doskonale. W takim razie zapraszam do mojego gabinetu.</p><p>Panna Buchanan szła za profesor McGonagall niczym skazaniec na egzekucję. Po wszystkim, co ją spotkało tego dnia, nie spodziewała się niczego dobrego.</p><p>– Masz ochotę na herbatę, Bello? – zaproponowała wicedyrektorka, gdy dotarły na miejsce.</p><p>– Ja...</p><p>– Racja, ja również jakoś nie czuję pragnienia. Usiądź, proszę.</p><p>Nieszczęsna bibliotekarka zajęła miejsce naprzeciwko surowej nauczycielki. Dłonie zacisnęła nerwowo na spódnicy, bez zainteresowania rozejrzała się po wnętrzu. Ostatecznie zatrzymała tęskny wzrok na oknie z widokiem na Zakazany Las.</p><p>– A więc, Bello – zaczęła profesor McGonagall poważnym tonem. – Nie widziałam cię dzisiaj na śniadaniu.</p><p>– Przepraszam, zaspałam. I nie byłam głodna.</p><p>– Szukałam cię rano w twojej kwaterze... Na długo przed porą posiłku. Pukałam, jednak nikt nie odpowiadał.</p><p>– Jak już mówiłam...</p><p>Wystarczyło, że Minerwa tylko lekko zmrużyła oczy, a panna Buchanan natychmiast umilkła.</p><p>– Nigdy nie wzięłabym cię za osobę, której kłamstwo przychodzi z łatwością, moja droga. Sądziłam, że dobrze znam się na ludzkich charakterach, jednak wyraźnie się pomyliłam.</p><p>Cały pokój wirował wokół panny Buchanan. Z trudem mogła skupić rozbiegane myśli.</p><p>– Minerwo, proszę – szepnęła.</p><p>– Zapytam zatem bez owijania w bawełnę. Czy spędziłaś minioną noc w swoim pokoju, Bello?</p><p>Wykorzystała resztkę sił, żeby pozbierać się w sobie. Odetchnęła, wyprostowała się na krześle, wygładziła na sobie szatę. Dopiero wtedy zdołała spojrzeć wicedyrektorce prosto w oczy.</p><p>– Jak widzę, profesor Carrow po raz pierwszy znalazła w tej szkole chętnych słuchaczy – zauważyła gorzko.</p><p>– Owszem, dotarły do mnie niepokojące wieści – przyznała otwarcie Minerwa. – Właśnie dlatego tak bardzo zależy mi na dowiedzeniu się, czy mówiła prawdę. Oszczerstwa nie puszczę płazem, zapewniam cię, Bello. Jednak jeśli obserwacje profesor Carrow były słuszne...</p><p>Bella Brae westchnęła ciężko.</p><p>– Przecież już zdecydowałaś, komu chcesz wierzyć, Minerwo.</p><p>– Nie mam czasu na podchody. Odpowiedz szczerze.</p><p>Panna Buchanan mogła to rozegrać na wiele sposobów. Próbować się wykręcać, zaprzeczać, wykorzystując niewiarygodność Alecto, jednak zwyczajnie nie miała na to energii. Skoro znalazł się naoczny świadek, niczego nie dało się dłużej utrzymać w sekrecie.</p><p>– Profesor Carrow nie kłamała – przyznała w końcu.</p><p>– Zatem ty i dyrektor...</p><p>– Tak.</p><p>Twarz McGonagall – już wcześniej obca i zdystansowana – teraz całkowicie skamieniała. Bella Brae mogła się tylko domyślać, jakie myśli właśnie przemykają przez jej głowę.</p><p>– Nie ukrywam, że w najmniejszym nawet stopniu nie rozumiem podobnego rozwoju wydarzeń. Znajdujemy się w jednostce edukacyjnej, Bello, takie akcje mają swoje konsekwencje. Jeśli dyrektor, który jest twoim przełożonym, wywierał na ciebie jakiekolwiek naciski...</p><p>– Nie.</p><p>– Jeśli doszło do przekroczenia etycznych granic...</p><p>– Nic takiego nie miało miejsca.</p><p>– Jeśli dyrektor wykorzystał swoją pozycję, żeby...</p><p>Pomimo okropnej sytuacji, w jakiej się znalazła, panna Buchanan doceniła troskę oraz błyskawiczną reakcję profesor McGonagall. Nie była wyłącznie oburzona, chciała również się upewnić, że w Hogwarcie nie doszło do poważnego nadużycia, a nawet i przestępstwa. Jak potworne rzeczy musiała myśleć o dyrektorze, skoro doszła do takich wniosków?</p><p>Biedny, biedny Severus.</p><p>– Nie – zaprzeczyła po raz kolejny Bella Brae. – Wszystko od początku do końca odbyło się za obopólną zgodą.</p><p>Podejrzewała, że wicedyrektorka wolałaby otrzymać inną odpowiedź, wówczas jej wszechświat ponownie nabrałby nieco sensu. Tymczasem poczuła się zupełnie zagubiona. Ta dziwna dziewczyna... i Snape. Stało się dokładnie to, czego od początku się obawiała. Jak to możliwe, że miała rację? Przecież Severus... Niby był poważnym mężczyzną, chociaż Śmierciożercą. Nigdy nie wyglądał na kogoś, kto wdawałby się w przypadkowe romanse, w dodatku w szkole.</p><p>Minerwa ze świstem wypuściła powietrze. Odwróciła wzrok od bladej twarzy Belli Brae i odruchowo poprawiła ustawienie kilku bibelotów na swoim biurku. Zdjęła z głowy imponującą tiarę w szkocką kratę, przygładziła włosy wokół idealnego koka. Myślała. Niestety, żadna z myśli krążących po jej głowie nie była wesoła.</p><p>– Zawiodłam się na tobie, Bello – oświadczyła po przydługim milczeniu. – Sądziłam, że jesteś rozsądniejsza.</p><p>– To nie kwestia rozsądku – wtrąciła cicho panna Buchanan. – Wręcz przeciwnie.</p><p>Minerwa rzuciła jej szacujące spojrzenie i jeśli to tylko możliwe, poczuła jeszcze większy żal.</p><p>– Wiem. Nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że... To nie jest odpowiedni człowiek i będziesz przez niego cierpieć. Nie posłuchałaś rad osób, które dobrze ci życzyły, jak również świetnie znają jego. Od wielu, wielu lat. Zamiast uszanować nasze zdanie, zdecydowałaś się na relację z mężczyzną, o którym nic nie wiesz. Jest mi bardzo przykro z tego powodu.</p><p>– Przepraszam – powiedziała Bella Brae cicho i trochę bez sensu, jednak uznała, że tak wypada. Spuściła głowę, skuliła się w sobie.</p><p>– Dokonałaś wyboru i obyś go nie pożałowała, moja droga, choć obawiam się, że tak właśnie się stanie.</p><p>– Mimo wszystko mam nadzieję, że nie.</p><p>– Cóż, nadzieja umiera ostatnia – ucięła profesor McGonagall, powracając do surowego tonu. – Niestety, zdradziłaś też nasze zaufanie. A ponieważ teraz żadna z nauczycielek nie będzie miała pewności, czy nie powtórzysz treści naszych rozmów dyrektorowi...</p><p>– Nigdy nie zrobiłabym czegoś tak niegodnego!</p><p>– Nie możemy ci ufać, Bello, dlatego nie jesteś już mile widziana na wspólnych podwieczorkach. Chyba to rozumiesz?</p><p>– Oczywiście. Dostosuję się do twojego życzenia, Minerwo.</p><p>– Dziękuję. Pamiętaj jednak, że to nie wszystko. Istnieje szkolny kodeks, ministerialne przepisy oraz niepisany kodeks obyczajnego zachowania. Trudno mi ocenić możliwe skutki twojego impulsywnego postępowania, ale... Miej to na uwadze, dobrze?</p><p>– Naturalnie.</p><p>– Możesz odejść, Bello. Na tym zakończymy dzisiejszą rozmowę.</p><p>Wstając z krzesła, panna Buchanan po raz pierwszy zobaczyła w zachmurzonych oczach profesor McGonagall ślad cieplejszego uczucia. Wicedyrektorka była twardą, ale dobrą kobietą. Może nawet jej współczuła, ale nie potrafiła ogarnąć umysłem tego, co się wydarzyło. Nie mogła też znać jej uczuć.</p><p>Z kolei Bella Brae nie do końca zdawała sobie sprawę z konsekwencji – nie tylko służbowych, ale i towarzyskich. Dopiero docierało do niej, jak bardzo zmieni się jej życie w szkole, skoro romans z dyrektorem wyszedł już na jaw i nie spotkał się z ciepłym przyjęciem.</p><p>***</p><p>Gdy Severus wydostał się z kominka w kwaterze bibliotekarki, zastał ją zwiniętą w kłębek na fotelu, bladą i zanurzoną głęboko w niewesołych rozważaniach. Nie zwróciła uwagi na jego obecność, dopóki się nie odezwał.</p><p>– Przepraszam, że nie wróciłem na noc. Czy coś się stało? – dodał, widząc jej osobliwy stan.</p><p>Bella Brae uniosła opartą na ramieniu głowę.</p><p>– Na moich drzwiach znajduje się twoje nazwisko.</p><p>– Co takiego?</p><p>– Wypisane czerwienią, tak samo jak wszystkie pozostałe komunikaty.</p><p>Snape bez namysłu poszedł to sprawdzić. Otworzył drzwi, wpuszczając do środka przeciąg. Nagły powiew pobudził ogień na kominku i zmusił do tańca liczne łapacze snów i inne amulety panny Buchanan.</p><p>– Usunąłem go – zakomunikował po powrocie.</p><p>– Jutro pojawi się nowy napis – westchnęła bezsilnie. – I czy powinieneś pokazywać się na progu mojej kwatery?</p><p>– Bello, co się stało? – powtórzył wcześniejsze pytanie.</p><p>Zamrugała szybko, jej blade usta zadrżały i wykrzywiły się z goryczą. Gwałtownie zaczerpnęła oddech, zmuszając się do mówienia.</p><p>– Nie słyszałeś, Severusie? Nie jestem dłużej potrzebna na próbach chóru, nikt nie potrzebuje ani nie chce mojej pomocy, dostałam również zakaz pojawiania się na herbatkach Minerwy, żeby nikogo nie urazić moim widokiem. No i oczywiście nie mieć okazji szpiegować dla dyrektora. Nikt ze mną nie rozmawia, nikt! A ja... Już nigdy nie wyjdę z tego pokoju! – Załamała się kompletnie. – Albo wprost przeciwnie, zniknę stąd bardzo szybko. Minerwa zamierza mnie zwolnić.</p><p>– Bez przesady, nie ma takiej mocy. Przecież sypiasz z dyrektorem.</p><p>Był to wyjątkowo nietrafiony żart, być może obliczony na rozluźnienie atmosfery. Panna Buchanan go nie doceniła. Wydała z siebie okrzyk ostatecznej rozpaczy, po czym schowała twarz w dłoniach.</p><p>Severus przemieścił się, znajdując za jej fotelem, i położył uspokajająco dłonie na jej ramionach.</p><p>– Bello – odezwał się poważnie.</p><p>Zaniosła się niepohamowanym szlochem.</p><p>– Nikt cię nie zwolni. W przyszłym roku pani Pince odejdzie na emeryturę, a ty przejmiesz kierowanie biblioteką. Oczywiście, jeśli chcesz.</p><p>Bella Brae nie reagowała. Płakała nadal, pochłaniana przez czarną rozpacz.</p><p>– Bello – spróbował znowu. – Widziałaś, w jaki sposób byłem traktowany, czy spodziewałaś się czegoś innego? Jeśli jednak tak bardzo cię to dotyka, mogę zmienić narrację. Gdybym oświadczył, że znalazłaś się pod działaniem, powiedzmy, Imperiusa...</p><p>– Przestań. – Wyplątała się z jego rąk i zerwała na równe nogi. – Jak możesz sugerować coś tak potwornego?</p><p>– Wezmę winę na siebie. I tak nic mi nie zrobią, a ty...</p><p>Przestała płakać. Okrążyła fotel, zbliżając się do niego. Objęła twarz Severusa mokrymi dłońmi, przyciągnęła do siebie. Smakowała słono, co było do przewidzenia.</p><p>– Za żadne skarby świata nie oddałabym tego, co jest między nami. Ten śmieszny ostracyzm to naprawdę niewielka cena.</p><p>– Muszę wiedzieć, że sobie z tym poradzisz. Nadchodzą trudne czasy, nie zawsze będę na miejscu.</p><p>– Nic mi się nie stanie. Byłam sama całe życie, nie potrzebuję ani herbatek, ani tego ich chórku. Książki w zupełności mi wystarczą.</p><p>Zapewniała go tak gorąco nie tylko dlatego, że w gruncie rzeczy była to prawda, a samotność w żaden sposób jej nie wadziła. Po prostu gdy znalazła się dostatecznie blisko, mogła lepiej przyjrzeć się jego twarzy. Był zmęczony, wykończony. Miał podkrążone oczy i patrzył na nią spod zmarszczonych brwi. Na pewno dręczyła go kolejna migrena... albo znacznie gorsze pamiątki minionej nocy poza Hogwartem. Skoncentrowana na sobie nie pomyślała, jak paskudny był jego dzień.</p><p>– A z tobą wszystko dobrze, Severusie? – zapytała, biorąc go za rękę i prowadząc na wersalkę.</p><p>– Bywało lepiej.</p><p>Usiadł ciężko, od razu odchylając głowę do tyłu. Przymknął oczy, a Bella Brae usadowiła się bardzo blisko, żeby pomasować jego skronie. Dotyk jej dłoni był przyjemny, kojący.</p><p>– Wróciłem do szkoły późno, potem zająłem się papierami. Zapomniałem o Alecto, przepraszam. Nie spodziewałem się, że rozgłosi to tak szybko. Zakładałem raczej szantaż... Widocznie się pomyliłem. Że też ktokolwiek jej uwierzył.</p><p>– Z tym akurat nie było problemu.</p><p>– Dopiero gdy nie zjawiłaś się na obiedzie, zacząłem uważniej obserwować nastroje. Alecto też nie było, przyszedł za to Amycus. Wtedy już domyśliłem się, co się wydarzyło.</p><p>– Skandal – potwierdziła. – Czy to na pewno ci nie zaszkodzi? Rada szkoły...</p><p>– Rada szkoły w osobie Lucjusza Malfoya ma obecnie poważniejsze zmartwienia. A nikogo innego to wszystko nie obchodzi, łącznie ze mną.</p><p>Bella Brae uśmiechała się do niego – z zaczerwienionym nosem i oczami spuchniętymi od płaczu, ale oczyszczonymi jak niebo po deszczu. Delikatna, wrażliwa i szczęśliwa. Poszukał jej dłoni i ścisnął.</p><p>– A więc... Planowałeś już, co się stanie w przyszłym roku, Severusie?</p><p>Rzucił jej tępe spojrzenie, zanim skojarzył.</p><p>– A, biblioteka.</p><p>– Podobno nie myślisz o przyszłości.</p><p>– Cóż, to raczej naturalny rozwój wydarzeń. Pani Pince faktycznie zamierza odejść.</p><p>– A ty? Chcesz dalej uczyć?</p><p>– Mówiłem ci, Bello. Nie jestem panem swojego losu.</p><p>– A gdybyś był?</p><p>Wyprostował się, przyjrzał się jej uważniej. Bella Brae bawiła się wyhaftowaną przez siebie chusteczką. Jej twarz ponownie się odmieniła, pojawiły się na niej nieśmiałe rumieńce, oczy miały rozmarzony wyraz.</p><p>– W wysokich górach łatwo zniknąć – powiedziała cicho niemal natchnionym głosem. – Są tam takie zakątki, do których nikt się nie zapuszcza, nawet olbrzymy, odkąd przepędziliśmy ich dalej na Północ. A ja znam góry, wąwozy, jaskinie. Mam też ziemię. To znaczy, formalnie należy do mojego ojca, ale to część mojego majątku.</p><p>– Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? Czy ty...</p><p>Przerwała mu, kładąc palec na ustach. Mrugała bardzo szybko i uśmiechała się przez łzy tajemniczym uśmiechem wróżki.</p><p>– Ja... Nie wiem – zaśmiała się nieszczerze. – Po prostu jest wiele różnych opcji, Severusie. Złe życiowe wybory zawsze można skorygować. Nic nie jest dane raz na zawsze, prawda?</p><p>Popatrzył na nią bardzo poważnie. Nigdy nie myślał, że... Ale przez moment na serio się nad tym zastanawiał.</p><p>Niestety, nie mógł. Nadal istniało wiele spraw, o których Bella Brae nie miała pojęcia. Oprócz Lorda Voldemorta był jeszcze Albus Dumbledore. I Potter. I Wielki Plan. Więcej odpowiedzialności niż mógł znieść jeden człowiek. Ale ktoś musiał.</p><p>– Masz rację, Bello.</p><p>– Wiem. Gdyby było bardzo źle, zawsze mamy Szkocję.</p><p>– Tak. To bardzo kusząca wizja – przyznał, żeby odwrócić jej uwagę.</p><p>Przerwało im pukanie do drzwi. Po raz kolejny. Panna Buchanan drgnęła nerwowo, powlekając się niemal śnieżną bladością. Nie spodziewała się pozytywnych wieści, nie po wcześniejszych doświadczeniach tego koszmarnego dnia, który nie chciał się skończyć. Ku jej zdumieniu, Severus podniósł się pierwszy.</p><p>– Czy powinieneś otwierać moje drzwi? – zaniepokoiła się.</p><p>– Nikt więcej nie będzie cię dręczył z mojego powodu. Koniec z tym.</p><p>Jeżeli widok Snape'a pełniącego rolę majordomusa w kwaterach bibliotekarki chociaż trochę zdziwił Minerwę, zdołała po mistrzowsku to ukryć. Stała na progu nieporuszona, trzymając niewielkie pudełko.</p><p>– Dobry wieczór, dyrektorze – rzuciła bez zająknięcia.</p><p>– Witam, profesor McGonagall.</p><p>– Czyżby zmienił pan lokal?</p><p>– Jak widać. Czemu zawdzięczam tę nieoczekiwaną przyjemność?</p><p>McGonagall trzymała fason, stojąc przed nim z dumnie zadartą głową.</p><p>– Jeśli byłby pan tak uprzejmy, proszę przekazać to pannie Buchanan. Podziwiamy kunszt, jednak nie znajdziemy zastosowania dla prezentu.</p><p>Zainteresował się zawartością pudła. Znajdowały się tam cienkie niczym tchnienie letniego wietrzyka batystowe chusteczki ozdobione na brzegach misternym celtyckim szlaczkiem. Już z daleka rozpoznał dzieło palców panny Buchanan. Pamiętał, jak wyszywała szmatki z pełnym poświęceniem, a później rozdała wszystkim nauczycielkom z okazji zbliżającego się święta wiosny. Przejął pakunek, unosząc wymownie brew. Próbował się powstrzymać, ale ostatecznie nie darował sobie komentarza.</p><p>– Rozumiem, że zawiodłem pani nadzieje, gdy okazało się, iż wcale nie realizuję planu ratowania świata w porozumieniu z martwym poprzednikiem, jednak nawet w przybliżeniu nie da się tego porównać z tym, co ja obecnie czuję. Doprawdy, profesor McGonagall? Zamierza pani w ten właśnie sposób prześladować inną kobietę? To zaiste żenująco niskie zagranie.</p><p>Trafił w dziesiątkę. Minerwa zagryzła usta w wąską kreskę, ale w jej oczach pojawił się błysk wyrzutów sumienia.</p><p>– Każdy dostaje to, na co sobie zapracował. Dobranoc, dyrektorze.</p><p>– Wzajemnie, profesor McGonagall.</p><p>Severus wrócił do pokoju. Chciał osobiście pozbyć się pudełka, ale byłoby to nieuczciwe. Bella Brae musiała wiedzieć. Postawił przed nią pakunek i czekał na reakcję. Wrażliwa artystka posmutniała, jednak tylko na moment. Później chwyciła chusteczki i z rozmachem cisnęła je do ognia. Płomień płonął zarówno w kominku, jak i w jej oczach. Severus przez parę sekund pozwolił jej się cieszyć tryumfem, po czym ewaneskował materiał za pomocą różdżki, oczywiście w trosce o przewody kominowe.</p><p>– Suki – prychnęła Bella Brae, już nie taka wrażliwa ani delikatna. – Podłe, wredne... Nie dam się zastraszyć. – Zdecydowanie wytarła rękami resztki łez z twarzy. – Niedoczekanie!</p><p>– Rozumiem, że nie masz ochoty schodzić na kolację, Bello?</p><p>– Ani trochę.</p><p>– Świetnie, zjemy tutaj.</p><p>***</p><p>– Przywilejem młodości jest uparte ignorowanie dobrych rad starszych – westchnął sentencjonalnie portret Dumbledore'a ponad pochyloną głową Snape'a.</p><p>Pochłonięty długim i koszmarnie nudnym dokumentem dyrektor nie dał się sprowokować. Nie miał ochoty na kolejne podejście do niekończącej się dyskusji. Nie przygotował nowych kontrargumentów, a na pewno nie takie, które przemówiłyby do wyobraźni jego dawnemu przełożonemu.</p><p>Ostatnie dni były koszmarne. Te wszystkie spojrzenia, szepty, chłodne pozdrowienia ze strony starych nauczycielek, absolutnie zachwyconych swoim oburzeniem na dziejące się pod dachem szkoły bezeceństwa... Wszystko to znosił, trzymając nerwy na wodzy. I gdy tego ranka ponownie obudził się w powodzi rudych włosów, nie przyjmował do wiadomości, że mogłoby być inaczej. Od pewnego czasu nie wyobrażał sobie nawet, że należą do zupełnie innej kobiety. Nie, tamte włosy znacząco różniły się kolorem. Były bardziej stonowane, kasztanowe. Loki Belli Brae bardziej przypominały żywy płomień.</p><p>Po śniadaniu odprawił uczniów na długo oczekiwane ferie wiosenne i wreszcie mógł odetchnąć z ulgą. Zamek był cichy, pusty i ponownie przyjazny. Gdyby jeszcze wyrzucił z niego namolne portrety zramolałych dyrektorów, jego życie byłby prawie idealnie.</p><p>– Dlatego ciągle powtarzam: nominacja nie powinna nadchodzić poniżej pewnego, budzącego szacunek wieku – narzekał Fineas Nigellus Black, który tak jak na początku był dumny z krajana na tronie, tak teraz coraz głośniej wyrażał swoje głębokie rozczarowanie jego postawą. – Mniej więcej w tym wieku, kiedy głupoty wietrzeją z głowy.</p><p>– Tylko czy taki wiek istnieje? – rozważał z kolei Armando Dippet. – Ja widziałem w swoim życiu naprawdę wiele, a warto przy okazji zaznaczyć, że właśnie podczas mojej kadencji została otwarta Komnata Tajemnic.</p><p>– Na Wielkiego Salazara, od tamtej pory minęło sto lat! Mógłbyś już przestać się tym chwalić – wybuchł urażony profesor Black.</p><p>– Zaledwie pięćdziesiąt sześć – skorygował z wyższością Dippet. – Ale zdarzały się również drobne skandale obyczajowej natury, to nieuniknione w szkolnych warunkach. Młodzi ludzie muszę się gdzieś poznawać, czyż nie? W takim wypadku zawsze lepiej ulec naturalnej pasji, niż ją w sobie tłumić. To wysoce niezdrowe dla organizmu. No i po, że tak to ujmę, uwolnieniu emocji, zauroczenie szybciej mija, bezpowrotnie opuszczając system.</p><p>– Chyba że to Szkotka – dorzucił z pewną dozą nieśmiałości dyrektor Bazyl Fronsac, przedstawiciel Ravenclawu. – O pięknych Szkotkach trudniej zapomnieć.</p><p>– Tak samo jak o nauczycielkach run – zgodził się z kolegą Dippet. – Niby wyglądają niewinnie, ale aż trudno uwierzyć, jakie bezeceństwa wyczytują z tych starożytnych tekstów. Wprost włos się jeży na głowie! W każdym razie – odchrząknął cokolwiek zakłopotany. – Po wszystkim zawsze można odesłać dziewczynę. Za moich czasów w drodze dżentelmeńskiej umowy delegowało się je do Francji. W tym barbarzyńskim kraju wszystko uchodzi, a zawsze brakuje im wykwalifikowanej kadry.</p><p>– Albo wydać za mąż – zaproponował dyrektor Black, konserwatywny tradycjonalista w najgorszym możliwym wydaniu. – Dobra partia jest zawsze w cenie. Dzięki kreatywnej księgowości ze szkolnych funduszy da się wyciągnąć odpowiedni posag na zachętę.</p><p>Severus od kilku minut gapił się w jedno miejsce w napuszonym, urzędowym tekście, nic z niego nie rozumiejąc. Odnosił wrażenie, że rosnąca frustracja powoli zbliżała się do punkt wrzenia i lada moment para pójdzie mu uszami.</p><p>– Dziękuję za kolejne zbędne uwagi – rzucił.</p><p>– Przemyśli to pan, drogi kolego?</p><p>– Z pewnością nie.</p><p>Fineas Nigellus Black i Armando Dippet prychnęli z nieoczekiwaną zgodnoscią. Zakochany w Szkotkach Bazyl Fronsac pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową, po czym westchnął tęsknie.</p><p>– Severusie? – odezwał się ponownie Dumbledore i Snape zaczął powoli liczyć w myślach do dziesięciu. Przypomniał sobie, ile razy Carrowowie chcieli puścić ten przeklęty obraz z dymem, i teraz sam się zastanawiał, dlaczego im nie pozwolił.</p><p>– Tak, Albusie?</p><p>– Wiesz, co próbuję ci przekazać, drogi chłopcze. Prawda?</p><p>– Owszem. A ja powtarzam do znudzenia, że wszystko zostanie wykonana zgodnie z planem. Jednak ja również jestem tylko człowiekiem.</p><p>– Czy to człowieczeństwo objawia się właśnie w postaci nocnych wędrówek po obcych sypialniach? – nie darował sobie dyrektor Black.</p><p>– Dokładnie – odpowiedział z gryzącą ironią dyrektor Snape. – I zapewniam, że jest niezwykle przyjemne. Zalecam szanownym kolegom, aby choć raz w życiu skorzystali... A nie, przepraszam. Obawiam się, że już za późno.</p><p>Armando Dippet poprawił się na swoim malowanym krześle z wyrazem pełnego zadowolenia na całkiem przystojnej twarzy. Podobno jego portret wiernie odpowiadał rzeczywistości.</p><p>– Ja nie mam sobie w tym względzie nic do zarzucenia. Nie wiem, jak szanowni koledzy.</p><p>– Oburzające! – prychnął Fineas Nigellus. – Zwyczajnie obrzydliwe!</p><p>– Jak myślę, to ostatecznie wyjaśnia kwestię, kto w tym towarzystwie cierpi na deficyt przygód – zgasił go błyskawicznie przedmówca.</p><p>– I te oczy – wspominał w dalszym ciągu dyrektor Fronsac, całkowicie zanurzony w wewnętrznym świecie ewidentnie romantycznych wspomnień.</p><p>Severus uznał, że w tych warunkach i tak nie da się pracować. Wstał i zaczął składać papiery.</p><p>– Severusie – naciskał Dumbledore.</p><p>– Temat uznaję za zakończony.</p><p>– Nie możesz ryzykować wszystkiego dla kobiety. Czy nie to samo zgubiło cię ostatnim razem?</p><p>– Wręcz przeciwnie, Albusie.</p><p>Wtem rozległo się nieśmiałe pukanie do drzwi. Wiadomo czyje, skoro w całym zamku na czas wiosennej równonocy oraz świąt wielkanocnych zostały tylko dwie osoby... I woźny Filch. W reakcji na łaskawe: „Proszę wejść" ze strony Severusa klamka poruszyła się i do okrągłego gabinetu weszła panna Buchanan – nadal uparcie unikająca sieci Fiuu. Wszystkie portrety dyrektorów jak jeden mąż – i to nawet dosłownie – odwróciły się w jej stronę. Sądząc po rumieńcach na policzkach, dogłębnie odczuła intensywność tych spojrzeń.</p><p>Fineas Nigellus wymownie prychnął.</p><p>Albus Dumbledore już się do niej nie uśmiechał, teraz nieprzyjemnie marszczył brwi.</p><p>– I piegi – jęknął w ekstazie Bazyl Fronsac. – Zapomniałem o piegach.</p><p>– Dzień dobry... hm, panowie dyrektorowie – pozdrowiła wszystkich grzecznie. – Przyniosłam książkę, której pan sobie życzył – zwróciła się do oficjalnego kierownika szkoły. – Mam też kilka nowości dla profesora Binnsa, ale nie jestem pewna, czy powinnam mu przeszkadzać w czasie ferii. Czy wie pan, dyrektorze, w jaki sposób spędzają je niematerialni rezydenci?</p><p>Severus nie odpowiedział. Bez słowa wyminął biurko, podszedł wprost do niej i tak zwyczajnie chwycił za rękę.</p><p>– Chodźmy stąd – rzucił zmęczonym tonem.</p><p>– Co się dzieje?</p><p>– Nic. Pogoda jest dzisiaj wyjątkowo ładna, a ja przecież obiecałem ci wycieczkę do Hogsmeade.</p><p>– Ale jak... Teraz?</p><p>– A dlaczego nie? – stwierdził, otwierając drzwi i pociągając ją za sobą. – Szkolne wyprawy do miasteczka pozostają permanentnie zakazane w ramach kary, więc kolejna okazja zbyt szybko się nie nadarzy. A obecnie trwają ferie, będzie tam cicho i spokojnie. Zresztą – dodał nieco ciszej, bardziej niechętnie. – Muszę coś sprawdzić na miejscu.</p><p>Bella Brae zrozumiała go w lot i o nic więcej nie pytała.</p><p>– Dobrze, Severusie, bardzo chętnie z tobą pójdę. Wezmę tylko płaszcz.</p><p>Zostawili za sobą całą pierwszą ligę oburzonego skandalem, malowanego patriarchatu, którego zdaniem oboje niezbyt się przejmowali. Zamiast słuchać niezadowolonych starców, woleli cieszyć się nawzajem swoim towarzystwem.</p><p>***</p><p>Wiosenne słońce świeciło mocno, zmieniając włosy Belli Brae w ognistą koronę. Wędrowała sprężystym krokiem u boku Severusa, trzymając go pod ramię i zerkając na niego co chwilę z łagodnym uśmiechem. Kraciasta spódnica falowała wokół jej kolan, rozpięty płaszcz okazał się nieco zbyt ciepły na to urocze, kwietniowe popołudnie.</p><p>– Czy lubisz dzieci, Severusie? – zapytała niespodziewanie.</p><p>Zmylił krok na nierównej ścieżce i omal się nie przewrócił.</p><p>– Co proszę?</p><p>Zaśmiała się.</p><p>– Przepraszam, wystraszyłam cię. Przez tyle lat byłeś nauczycielem, dlatego zastanawiałam się... Chyba musisz je przynajmniej tolerować?</p><p>– Jestem przekonany, że nie znoszę ich właśnie z powodu długiego stażu w zawodzie.</p><p>– Szkoda – westchnęła Bella Brae, nagle bardzo zainteresowana swoimi wiązanymi trzewikami na niskim słupku. – W związku z plotkami oraz całym tym nieznośnym zamieszaniem pomyślałam sobie, że... Szkoła to nie wszystko, być może chciałbyś mieć kiedyś prawdziwą rodzinę?</p><p>– Nie wiem – odpowiedział szczerze, czując, jak ręka Belli Brae zaciska się mocniej na jego ramieniu. – Tak długo byłem sam, że nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiałem.</p><p>– Ja zawsze chciałam mieć dzieci. Cały tuzin! – Nieświadomie przyspieszyła kroku. Chociaż próbowała to ukryć pod lekkim tonem, łatwo dawało się zauważyć, że dyskusja budzi w niej emocje. – No, bez przesady, może jednak tylko pół. Pół tuzina silnych i zdrowych maluchów.</p><p>– I rudych?</p><p>– Oczywiście! – Potrząsnęła włosami, które rozsypały się malowniczo wokół jej twarzy, skutecznie kryjąc ją przed badawczym spojrzeniem Severusa. – Niestety, nigdy się jakoś nie złożyło.</p><p>Panna Buchanan rumieniła się cała i wyglądała doprawdy uroczo na świeżym powietrzu, z dala od ponurego, przytłaczającego zamczyska.</p><p>– A twój narzeczony? – Severus wydawał się nieco bardziej sztywny i oficjalny niż jeszcze chwilę wcześniej. – Czy miał podobne poglądy na życie?</p><p>Wyraźnie posmutniała.</p><p>– Często do tego wracasz – zauważyła.</p><p>– Jestem ciekawy. Chciałbym wiedzieć cokolwiek o swoim rywalu.</p><p>– Tak o nim myślisz? – zdziwiła się, wciąż unikając jego wzroku. – Przecież on nie żyje.</p><p>– Żyje w twojej pamięci.</p><p>– Ale już nie w sercu. Jest tam miejsce tylko dla jednej osoby.</p><p>Bella Brae była szczera i prosta. Miała wiele sekretów, ale nie potrafiła ukrywać uczuć. Severus splótł jej palce ze swoimi i otrzymał w nagrodę promienny uśmiech.</p><p>– To nie jest skomplikowana historia – odezwała się po chwili milczenia. – Wychowywaliśmy się razem, jednak później wyjechałam na bardzo długo, on zresztą również. Mieliśmy swoje życia, a kiedy spotkaliśmy się ponownie... Mój ojciec miał pewne wątpliwości. I w końcu było za późno. Najgorzej jest przegapić odpowiedni moment.</p><p>Zadrżała, jakby nagłe zimno przeniknęło ją na wskroś. Owinęła się z powrotem płaszczem. Wciąż wpatrzona przed siebie, zamyślona.</p><p>– Nigdy nie wymieniasz jego imienia – drążył Severus.</p><p>– Tak samo jak ty. Nigdy o niej nie mówisz – zarzuciła mu w odpowiedzi.</p><p>– Rozumiem, że dotarły do ciebie opowieści. Bardzo proszę, nie wierz we wszystko, co słyszysz.</p><p>– Więc ja nie mogę być ciekawa konkurencji? – Wreszcie nieco się rozpogodziła. – Czy to działa tylko w jedną stronę?</p><p>– Nie warto wracać do przeszłości, Bello.</p><p>– To prawda – przyznała mu rację, jednak nie potrafiła tak po prostu porzucić trudnego tematu. – Czy z nią... chciałeś założyć rodzinę?</p><p>Miał ochotę się roześmiać – gorzkim, pozbawionym choćby cienia wesołości śmiechem, który idealnie podsumowałby jego dawne życie. I obecne w zasadzie też.</p><p>– Nie wiem, co sobie wyobraziłaś, Bello, ale to nigdy nie zaszło tak daleko. Nie zawracaj sobie tym głowy, lepiej powiedz, co chciałabyś dziś robić?</p><p>Ścieżka stawała się coraz szersza i bardziej cywilizowana. Drzewa powoli się przerzedziły, za to ponad ich czubkami było widać falujący dym z zapewne wesoło płonących kominków. Czarodziejskie miasteczko znajdowało się już bardzo blisko, niemal na wyciągnięcie ręki.</p><p>– Hm... – Zamyśliła się panna Buchanan. – Czy w Hogsmeade jest księgarnia?</p><p>– No tak. – Kąciki jego ust wyraźnie drgnęły. – Masz bardzo konkretne zainteresowania.</p><p>– Naprawdę lubię książki.</p><p>– Tak, zauważyłem. Znajduje się tu oddział „Esów i Floresów", jednak nie mam pojęcia, czy jest otwarty. Konsekwencje ciekawych czasów, w jakich przyszło nam żyć.</p><p>– Przykre, ale zrozumiałe.</p><p>Do wioski wkroczyli, trzymając się za ręce. Wokół byłoby zupełnie cicho i spokojnie, gdyby nie niespodziewani rezydenci. Pomiędzy uroczymi, małymi sklepikami tu i tam przemykały sylwetki w czarnych szatach. Znudzone patrole Śmierciożerców, którym na świeżym powietrzu nie chciało się nosić masek, czekających na wizytę Niepożądanego Numer Jeden. Bella Brae rozglądała się wokół zaciekawiona, pewnie jak zwykle niewiele z tego rozumiejąc albo zwyczajnie ignorując ze względu na niego. Nigdy nie chciała rozmawiać o jego alternatywnej ścieżce kariery, a Severus sam już nie wiedział, czy robi to z delikatności, czy raczej aby chronić własne zdrowie psychiczne.</p><p>– Miasteczko wygląda zupełnie tak samo, jak za moich szkolnych lat – ucieszyła się.</p><p>– Od tamtej pory nie byłaś w Hogsmeade? Przecież znajduje się tuż za granicami szkolnego terenu.</p><p>– Wiem, ale w czasie wolnym wolę spacerować po lesie.</p><p>– Tak, to również zaobserwowałem. Wbrew moim prośbom, groźbom i ostrzeżeniom.</p><p>Bella Brae ponownie uroczo się zarumieniła, przypominając sobie te wszystkie przypadki, kiedy wpadali na siebie o najdziwniejszych porach w samym środku Zakazanego Lasu.</p><p>– Magiczne miejsce – szepnęła.</p><p>Gdy szli razem przez niewielkie miasteczko, z parady stacjonujących w okolicy, anonimowych Śmierciożerców wyłoniły się niespodziewanie dwie znajome twarze. Severus na moment zesztywniał w reakcji na to pechowe zrządzenie losu.</p><p>– Hej, Snape! – zawołał żywo Yaxley, po czym poprawił się ze złośliwym grymasem: – Panie dyrektorze!</p><p>Dyrektor Hogwartu przystanął z najwyższą niechęcią. Panna Buchanan natychmiast puściła jego rękę i grzecznie stanęła z boku, przyglądając się przybyszom. Yaxley odpowiadał jej równie zaintrygowanym spojrzeniem, idąc dwa kroki przed wyraźnie zniesmaczonym Dołohowem.</p><p>– Bonsoir, madame – rzucił z wdziękiem, niczym nie zdradzając, jak bardzo zdumiewa go widok Snape'a w towarzystwie kobiety. Owszem, wszyscy słyszeli rewelacje Alecto, ale kto by brał tę wariatkę na poważnie?</p><p>– Ach, Yaxley – rzucił Severus nieco teatralnie. – Z jakiego powodu los mnie tak pokarał?</p><p>– Sądzisz, że tylko ty zostałeś oddelegowany do kontroli oddziałów? Wszyscy mamy w chuj roboty... Jeśli wybaczy mi pani barbarzyński język. – Skłonił się w stronę Belli Brae z zawadiackim uśmiechem.</p><p>– Proszę nie zwracać na mnie uwagi – odpowiedziała uprzejmie.</p><p>– Ależ gdzieżbym śmiał świadomie ignorować damę. Czy jest pani nauczycielką?</p><p>– Bibliotekarką – sprostowała.</p><p>– Słynna bibliotekarka – prychnął nieprzejmujący się tak bardzo manierami Dołohow. – Enchanté – dodał po namyśle, zapewne wyłącznie po to, żeby rozdrażnić kolegę.</p><p>– Słucham? – zdziwiła się Bella Brae, zerkając kontrolnie na Severusa.</p><p>– Nieważne – uciął szybko, po czym przedstawił sobie wszystkich zgromadzonych: – Panno Buchanan, oto Corban Yaxley, obecnie szef Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów, oraz Antonin Dołohow.</p><p>– Aktualnie niezatrudniony – wyjaśnił dla porządku.</p><p>Mężczyźni nieznacznie skłonili głowy przed Bellą Brae, a ona dygnęła odruchowo.</p><p>– Bardzo mi miło.</p><p>– Ma pani ochotę na drinka, panno Buchanan? – zaproponował Dołohow. – Wybieramy się właśnie do Trzech Mioteł.</p><p>– Dziękuję, nie piję alkoholu. Ale chętnie skuszę się na herbatę.</p><p>– Zgadzam się z panną Buchanan. – Yaxley nagle znalazł się tuż obok niej, oferując swoje ramię. Zaledwie chwilę się wahała, zanim je przyjęła. – Ja również zadowolę się herbatą z odrobiną mleka. Co ty na to, Snape?</p><p>Zarówno przypadkowe spotkanie, jak i wyrachowane zaproszenie były mu wybitnie nie w smak, jednak nie miał na podorędziu solidnego wykrętu. Jakby tego nie było dość, Bella Brae sprawiała wrażenie całkiem chętnej i zaintrygowanej jego znajomymi. Ostatecznie wyraził zgodę, a następnie szybko przejął bibliotekarkę z chciwych rąk Yaxleya, bo jednak są jakieś granice.</p><p>– Czy to twoi przyjaciele? – zapytała Bella Brae, gdy dwaj mężczyźni ruszyli przodem, żeby zająć stolik w barze.</p><p>– Śmierciożercy – wyjaśnił ściszonym głosem Snape. – Uważaj na każde słowo.</p><p>– Oczywiście.</p><p>Usiedli razem przy stoliku obok okna w idealnie pustym, opuszczonym i smętnym lokalu, który niegdyś tętnił życiem. Blada i wystraszona madame Rosmerta obsłużyła ich błyskawicznie, nie zatrzymując się na zbędne pogawędki. Severus czasami zastanawiał się, co ona tam jeszcze robi. Powinna dawno uciec, tak jak wszyscy w miarę rozsądni czarodzieje, którzy prowadzili tutejsze sklepiki. Panna Buchanan dzieliła z Yaxleyem imbryk aromatycznej herbaty z bergamotką, Dołohow zdecydował się brandy, a Severus zamówił czarną kawę.</p><p>– Słusznie, Snape. To będzie długa noc – rzucił Dołohow.</p><p>– Czy to pewne?</p><p>– Jak amen w pacierzu. Wszystkich nas czekają... nadgodziny. Chodzą słuchy, że właśnie dzisiaj mają nadejść nowe rozkazy – uzupełnił, patrząc znacząco na Bellę Brae. Nie wiedział, na ile może sobie przy niej pozwolić.</p><p>Yaxley przejął pałeczkę.</p><p>– Nie nudzi się pani w szkole? – zgrabnie zajął jej uwagę. – Zamknięcie na takim końcu świata musi być trudnym doświadczeniem dla młodej osoby. Nie dotyczy to naturalnie naszego drogiego dyrektora. On urodził się dla pracy.</p><p>– Rzeczywiście. – Uśmiechnęła się uroczo. – Dyrektor jest bardzo oddany swoim obowiązkom.</p><p>– Zaiste! Słyszymy na jego temat wyłącznie pochwały, a czy istnieją wady? Być może udało się pani jakieś zauważyć?</p><p>– Niestety, obawiam się, że nie ma żadnych.</p><p>– To aż niesamowite, prawda, Dołohow? Słyszałeś, co mówi ta miła dama?</p><p>– Nie mam problemów ze słuchem – mruknął nieco znużony tym całym wersalem Śmierciożerca.</p><p>– Cóż za niezwykłe oddanie – nie odpuszczał ubawiony Yaxley. – Dyrektorze, tylko pozazdrościć tak wspaniałych współpracowników!</p><p>Severus siedział przy stoliku jak skazaniec. Nie podobała mu się ta rozmowa, nie cieszyły komplementy padające z rozkosznych ust panny Buchanan ani sposób, w jaki Yaxley próbował ją podpuścić. Nie wspominając o tym, jak się w nią wpatrywał. Snape nie zareagował jednak, żeby nie pogorszyć sprawy. Ufał, że Bella Brae sama jakoś odnajdzie się podczas tej przedziwnej herbatki.</p><p>– Może jest pani głodna? – Nadskakiwał jej w dalszym ciągu Yaxley.</p><p>– Nie, dziękuję.</p><p>– No tak, już prawie zapomniałem, jak znakomicie karmią w Hogwarcie. Żałuj, Dołohow. Wasza wschodnia kuchnia nawet się do tego nie umywa, gwarantuję.</p><p>– Mniam. Cynaderki, placek z wątróbką i to coś z owczym pęcherzem? Dziękuję, postoję.</p><p>– Owczym żołądkiem – poprawiła Bella Brae. – I faktycznie nie polecam. Haggis jest zwyczajnie obrzydliwym daniem.</p><p>– Zna się pani na kuchni, panno Buchanan? Oczywiście w żadnym razie nie była to uwaga w duchu seksistowskim czy mizoginicznym – czarował niestrudzony Yaxley.</p><p>– Panna Buchanan jest znakomitą kucharką – pochwalił nieoczekiwanie Severus.</p><p>– Proszę, proszę. – Towarzysz posłał mu miażdżące spojrzenie. – Czyżby dyrektor miał to szczęście skosztować pani specjałów?</p><p>– Masz za dobrze w tym swoim małym królestwie, Snape – dorzucił swój komentarz Dołohow.</p><p>Bella Brae spłonęła rumieńcem, w związku z czym pilnie zainteresowała się swoją herbatą. Czuła się nieswojo... z więcej niż jednego powodu. Nie tak wyobrażała sobie wspólną wycieczkę do Hogsmeade. Czuły na nastroje społeczne niczym najlepszy sondaż wyborczy Yaxley natychmiast zwrócił się do niej z kojącym uśmiechem.</p><p>– Proszę się nie przejmować, panno Buchanan. To tylko takie tam przekomarzanki wśród starych znajomych.</p><p>– Panowie długo się znają?</p><p>– Och, tak.</p><p>– Jak łyse konie.</p><p>– Całe wieki!</p><p>– Aż za bardzo...</p><p>– Komu jeszcze herbaty? – zapytał kurtuazyjnie Yaxley. – Ja chyba podążę śladem miłościwie nam panującego dyrektora i przerzucę się na kawę, jeśli pani pozwoli. A później z przyjemnością posłucham czegoś więcej na temat uroczej panny Buchanan. Tak rzadko widujemy dyrektora w towarzystwie dam, za tym z pewnością musi się kryć jakaś fascynująca historia, prawda?</p><p>Severus miał szczerą ochotę go przekląć, kontrolował się z najwyższym trudem. Gdy Yaxley wstał, panująca przy stoliku atmosfera od razu straciła na lekkości. Dołohow nachylił się w stronę Snape'a i zaczął coś relacjonować ściszonym głosem, nie przejmując się obecnością Belli Brae. Przez dłuższą chwilę konferowali między sobą.</p><p>– Co za brak manier! – oburzył się powracający Śmierciożerca, stawiając przed bibliotekarką cynamonową bułeczkę i konfitury. – W ogóle nie krępują się pani obecnością. Gbury, zwyczajne gbury!</p><p>– Zamknij się, Yaxley – uciszył go coraz bardziej zirytowany Severus. – Za bardzo wczuwasz się w rolę.</p><p>– Nie wiem, o czym mówisz. Po prostu zostałem dobrze wychowany, to żaden wstyd. Czy czymś jeszcze mogę pani służyć, panno Buchanan?</p><p>– Serdecznie dziękuję, to wystarczy.</p><p>– Życzę smacznego.</p><p>– Dziękuję.</p><p>– Panno Buchanan – zaczął znowu, gdy tylko zajął na powrót swoje miejsce. – Chciałbym zasięgnąć pani profesjonalnej opinii. – Gdybym pani powiedział, że życzę sobie nieco rozwinąć swój potencjał intelektualny, to jaką lekturę poleciłaby mi pani w pierwszej kolejności?</p><p>– Na litość! – nie wytrzymał Snape.</p><p>– No co?</p><p>– Nie musisz odpowiadać, Bello. Yaxley tylko się z tobą drażni. Najwyraźniej uważa, że ma bardzo przewrotne poczucie humoru.</p><p>– Prowadzę uprzejmą konwersację, w czym problem? Czy to pani przeszkadza, panno Buchanan?</p><p>– Absolutnie nie – odpowiedziała z przekonaniem.</p><p>– Sam widzisz, dyrektorze.</p><p>Dyskusja przy stoliku rzeczywiście nie była nieprzyjemna, przynajmniej dopóki w oknie Trzech Mioteł nie mignęła twarz Amycusa Carrowa. Przez szybę zauważył posiedzenie, rozpoznał uczestników i niezwłocznie dołączył do kompanii. Nie potrzebował zaproszenia.</p><p>– Co to za zbiegowisko? – zawołał dziarsko na powitanie. – Myślałby kto, że nie macie nic lepszego do roboty.</p><p>– I wzajemnie, Carrow. Nie powinieneś pilnować szlabanów? – rzucił złośliwie Yaxley.</p><p>– O ile jacyś uczniowie zostali przy życiu – zaśmiał się brutalnie Dołohow.</p><p>– Od razu widać, kto nie dorobił się dzieci. Mamy ferie wiosenne, nie zauważyliście?</p><p>– Hm, no tak. Tak mi się wydawało, że Draco był już w domu – mruknął w zamyśleniu szef Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa, nie przejmując się, że ktoś zada niewygodne pytanie, co był łaskaw robić w Malfoy Manor.</p><p>Amycus przysunął sobie krzesło od sąsiedniego stolika, po czym z rozmysłem usiadł jak najbliżej Belli Brae, ignorując ostrzegawcze spojrzenie Severusa. Gdy zajmował miejsce, niby przypadkiem złapał ją za kolano. Panną Buchanan wstrząsnął dreszcz, Carrow zaśmiał się obleśnie.</p><p>– Przesuń się trochę, kotku. Robi się tu coraz ciaśniej, a mężczyźni chcą porozmawiać.</p><p>Bella Brae nie zdołała zapanować nad nerwami. Niezwłocznie wstała, zarumieniona i oburzona.</p><p>– Przepraszam, robi się późno, a chciałabym jeszcze zajrzeć do papierniczego. Nie będę panom dłużej przeszkadzać.</p><p>Severus również podniósł się z miejsca.</p><p>– Pójdę z tobą, Bello.</p><p>– Ale później wrócisz? – upewnił się Yaxley. – Mamy sprawy.</p><p>– Zjawię się, gdy będę potrzebny.</p><p>– Odpowiednio enigmatyczna odpowiedź z ust mrocznego mężczyzny. Do zobaczenia, panno Buchanan. Popołudnie spędzone z panią mogę z powodzeniem zaliczyć do najwyższych przyjemności w tym wielce nieciekawym żywocie.</p><p>– Wzajemnie, proszę pana. Życzę wszystkim miłego wieczoru.</p><p>Severus puścił ją przodem, rzucając Śmierciożercom na do widzenia wielce wymowne, a jeszcze bardziej udręczone spojrzenie. Yaxley wyszczerzył się do niego, wyjątkowo tryskający dobrym humorem, Dołohow tylko skinął głową. Amycus był zbyt zajęty wpatrywaniem się w plecy Belli Brae.</p><p>– Ale z ciebie oblech, Carrow – skomentował nieuleczalnie szczery Dołohow.</p><p>– No co? – Nauczyciel obrony bezczelnie wzruszył ramionami.</p><p>– Mógłbyś się tak otwarcie nie gapić na jej tyłek, wypalisz kobiecie dziurę w kiecce. Miej nieco godności.</p><p>Wobec braku dam w okolicy Yaxley w końcu się zrelaksował. Rozsiadł się wygodnie na swoim krześle i bez pytania poczęstował resztką brandy, gdy Dołohow akurat nie patrzył. Potem zamówił kolejkę dla wszystkich.</p><p>– Zatem... Snape i bibliotekarka. Plotki nie były ani trochę przesadzone.</p><p>– Nie, obraca ją, aż się ściany trzęsą – gorliwie potwierdził Amycus. – Kto by pomyślał, nie? Akurat Snape.</p><p>– Nie ocenia się książki po okładce, Carrow. Zapytaj się bibliotekarki.</p><p>– Lisica. – Rozmarzył się Carrow, podczas gdy pozostali Śmierciożercy w udręczeniu przewracali oczami. – Wcześniej dobierała się do mnie, ale nie jestem zainteresowany brudnymi szlamami.</p><p>– Jest czystej krwi – poprawił go Yaxley.</p><p>– Sprawdziłeś? – zdziwił się Dołohow.</p><p>– Gdy tylko Alecto rozniosła wieści. Wolałem się upewnić, na wypadek gdyby Czarny Pan zażądał informacji. Tylko jego niespecjalnie obchodzi, kto z kim śpi, ma ważniejsze sprawy na głowie.</p><p>– A certyfikat? – dopytywał Carrow.</p><p>– Solidny. Nie do podważenia. Wystawiony wiele lat temu na polecenie ministerstwa. Z jakiegoś powodu sprawdzili całą rodzinę do kilku pokoleń wstecz. A ty tą swoją opowieść o uwiedzionej niewinności możesz między bajki włożyć, Carrow. Tyle ci powiem.</p><p>Amycus prychnął, wychylając do dna swoją porcję brandy.</p><p>– Racja – wtrącił Dołohow. – Gdybyś wiedział cokolwiek o czymkolwiek, zauważyłbyś, jak ona na niego patrzy, i od razu zrozumiałbyś, że nie ma tam miejsca dla trzeciego.</p><p>– Ciekawe, czy przedstawi ją Czarnemu Panu? – głośno myślał Yaxley.</p><p>Amycus konwersacyjnie ponownie został z tyłu.</p><p>– Dlaczego miałby to zrobić?</p><p>– Jesteś tępy, Carrow.</p><p>– Spierdalaj, Dołohow!</p><p>– A ja popieram kolegę – westchnął z bólem Yaxley. – Pozycja Snape'a jest wysoka, ale to nadal mieszaniec. Gdyby jednak wżenił się w czystą krew... Ulalala! Wprawdzie żadna rodzina z pierwszej ligi go nie zechce, ale przyzwoita klasa średnia to też jakaś opcja. A wszystko w pannie Buchanan wprost krzyczy o dobrym, inteligenckim domu. Takim z klasą. Moim zdaniem to znakomita inwestycja. Dzieci byłyby całkowicie bezpieczne.</p><p>– Dzieci? – Amycus o mało nie udławił się kolejnym drinkiem. – Jakie znowu dzieci?</p><p>– Takie, które powstają, gdy ujeżdża się bibliotekarki do utraty tchu. Orientuj się, chłopie. – Dołohow bezceremonialnie trzepnął go w ucho. – Chyba wiesz, skąd się biorą małe Carrowiątka?</p><p>– Małe szanse – zarechotał Yaxley. – Po tym, co tu dzisiaj zobaczyłem, wręcz zerowe, Carrow.</p><p>Urażony do żywego Amycus poszedł do baru, podczas gdy pozostali Śmierciożercy nadal śmiali się z niego w najlepsze. Pomimo odpowiedniego pochodzenia (choć w jednym wypadku wątpliwego) ani on, ani jego siostra nie cieszyli się wielką estymą wśród zwolenników Lorda Voldemorta. Rozrywkowa atmosfera trwała w najlepsze, gdy wtem na środek stołu spłynęła srebrzysta mgła, przyjmując postać pełnego gracji stworzenia.</p><p>– Patronus Narcyzy – rozpoznał bezbłędnie Yaxley.</p><p>Wysłuchali chaotycznej wiadomości pani na Malfoy Manor, po której na wszystkich padł blady strach.</p><p>***</p><p>Powoli zapadał zmierzch, gdy Severus odprowadzał Bellę Brae na skraj magicznej wioski. Uśmiechała się, trzymając go za rękę i nucąc cicho melodię bez słów.</p><p>– Trafisz sama do zamku?</p><p>– Naturalnie, znam drogę.</p><p>– Chodziło mi raczej o to, czy celowo jej nie zgubisz, Bello.</p><p>– Nie martw się o mnie. Rozumiem, że musisz do nich wrócić?</p><p>– Tak. Nie czekaj na mnie, nie wiem, ile to potrwa.</p><p>Panna Buchanan potwierdziła ruchem głowy, ale nadal nie odchodziła, wyraźnie licząc na jakiś ruch z jego strony. Nie zawiodła się. Severus zbliżył się i uniósł ku sobie jej twarz.</p><p>– Bądź ostrożny – szepnęła w jego usta.</p><p>– Ty również, Bello.</p><p>Ruszyła w górę ścieżki, czując na sobie jego wzrok. Odwróciła się na moment i uniosła rękę w geście pozdrowienia.</p><p>– Snape!</p><p>Zobaczyła, że dogonił go jeden ze Śmierciożerców i zaczął coś tłumaczyć, gestykulując gorączkowo. Nie słyszała wyraźnie, docierały do niej tylko wyrwane z kontekstu słowa: „Potter", „Malfoy Manor", „pochwycony przez szmalcowników".</p><p>– Złapali go? – dopytywał Severus.</p><p>– Złapali – potwierdził Yaxley. – A potem zgubili.</p><p>– Kurwa.</p><p>Mężczyźni odwrócili się i pobiegli z powrotem w stronę wioski. Bella Brae również ruszyła w swoją stronę. Jeszcze przez parę kroków trzymała się ścieżki, zanim skręciła i zagłębiła się w ciemny las. Tam czuła się najlepiej. Uwielbiała spacery, nigdy nie przeszkadzała jej późna pora. Wiadomo, że właśnie pod osłoną nocy dzieje się najwięcej interesujących rzeczy.</p><p>Hé is cumende for þé,<br/>Hé is cumende for þé ġéa</p><p>Eall þá óþer cild mid findġum soccum<br/>Sċulon betera rinnen fram minum earhum<br/>Eall þá óþer cild mid findġum soccum<br/>Sċulon betera rinnen, cwicra þon mín boga*</p><p>*****</p><p>* „Pumped up kicks" by Foster The People.<br/>Anglo-Saxon version by Azimuth and The Miracle Aligner.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. 25. Sennik pełen koszmarów</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ścieżka była ciemna i pusta, po obu jej stronach wznosił się wysoki żywopłot. Czy prowadziła do Malfoy Manor? Z początku tak mu się wydawało, ale szybko zwątpił. Nie zgadzał się zapach. Słodki, owocowy – taki, którego nie da się opisać inaczej niż... Guma balonowa. Wkrótce dołączyły do niego inne: wilgotna trwa, muliste wodorosty, rozdeptane błoto. Doszedł do samego końca drogi kierowany wspomnieniem jak kompasem i dotarł prosto na brzeg brzydkiej, brudnej rzeki w Cokeworth. Kątem oka pochwycił ruch, natychmiast odwrócił się w tamtą stronę.</p><p>Na brzegu rzeki stała dziewczynka ruda jak marchewka.</p><p>Severus wstrzymał oddech, ale niepotrzebnie się bał. Nie zwróciła na niego uwagi, jak zawsze. Poderwała się do biegu i zniknęła w przybrzeżnych krzakach. Słyszał, jak dookoła szumią szuwary, leniwie rechoczą żaby, a wiatr niesie ciężki smród przemysłowego miasteczka.</p><p>Lily, nie rób tego.<br/>Mama mówiła, że ci nie wolno.<br/>Jesteś czarownicą, a ja jestem czarodziejem.</p><p>Nie myślał o tym wiele, instynktownie ruszył za nią. Neonowe włosy migotały tu czy tam między gałęziami, z czasem stawały się coraz ciemniejsze i dłuższe. I śmiech Lily, on też się zmieniał. Stawał się głębszy, miększy, bardziej zalotny. Śmiech zakochanej kobiety.</p><p>Niestety nieprzeznaczony dla jego uszu.</p><p>Przepraszam.<br/>Nie chciałem nazwać cię szlamą.<br/>Nie… wysłuchaj mnie, ja nie chciałem....</p><p>Nadal było słychać kroki. Ktoś szedł, ktoś biegł, ktoś wołał. Severus podążał za tym odgłosem, aż dotarł na szczyt wysokiego wzgórza. Wiatr wył wokół niego, brutalnie szarpał za szaty, jakby chciał go za coś ukarać. W powietrzu świsnął strumień białego światła.</p><p>Nie zabijaj mnie.<br/>On myśli, że chodzi o jej syna.<br/>Jej synek żyje. Ma jej oczy, dokładnie takie same.</p><p>Na omiatanym dzikim wichrem wzgórzu powinien stać Albus Dumbledore, ale zamiast niego była tam kobieta. Długie, rude włosy wznosiły się wokół niej jak fala. Lily? Nie, kolor się nie zgadzał. Te włosy bardziej przypominały płomień. Ogniste jak jej charakter. Ona nie dałaby się łatwo zabić. Nie tak, jak Lily… Porzucona niczym zepsuta marionetka obok dziecięcego łóżeczka.</p><p>Odwróciła się do niego.</p><p>Jej oczy były zielone jak trawa na wiosnę.</p><p>Odwróciła się do niego.</p><p>Jej oczy były szare jak burzowe niebo.</p><p>Severusie.</p><p>Dwie kobiety.</p><p>Ta, którą zgubił.</p><p>Ta, która go odnalazła.</p><p>Bo ktoś go znalazł, gdy ranny i obolały przedzierał się przez Zakazany Las. Czołgał się na klęczkach, próbując dotrzeć do Hogwartu, do swojej kwatery i niezbędnych eliksirów. Nie miał wiele czasu. Wściekły z powodu kolejnej porażki Czarny Pan nie miał litości. Tyle Severus pamiętał, reszta rozpływała się w mroku.</p><p>Severusie.</p><p>Stojąca przed nim ruda kobieta uśmiechnęła się. Nie widział wiele poza tym uśmiechem, bo wokół było ciemno, tak ciemno, że mrok skrywał połowę jej twarzy. Klęczał przed nią i nie mógł się podnieść. Musiała o tym wiedzieć, bo podeszła bliżej. Pochyliła się nad nim, wyciągając rękę. Gdy podniósł wzrok, zobaczył, że cała jej twarz zalana jest krwią.</p><p>Severusie!</p><p>***</p><p>– Severusie!</p><p>Usłyszał swoje imię wyraźniej, głos dochodził z bardzo bliska.</p><p>Choć przyszło mu to z wielkim trudem, w końcu zdołał otworzyć oczy. Było ciepło i przyjemnie. Znajdował się w swoim własnym łóżku, umyty, przebrany i owinięty w czystą pościel, a tuż obok niego siedziała Bella Brae. Czuł jej chłodną dłoń na swoim czole.</p><p>– Czy czegoś jeszcze pani potrzebuje? – zapytał skrzat, który zapewne czaił się gdzieś za jej plecami z zapasem herbaty, gotowy spełnić kolejne polecenia.</p><p>– Nie, dziękuję. Możesz odejść.</p><p>Ciche pyknięcie zasygnalizowało, że zostali sami.</p><p>– Jak się czujesz, Severusie? – zapytała troskliwie Bella Brae. – Krzyczałeś przez sen.</p><p>Rozglądał się wokół błędnym wzrokiem. Ból dosłownie rozsadzał mu czaszkę, utrudniając łączenie wątków. Oczywiście rozpoznawał swoją własną sypialnię, nie było z nim aż tak źle, jednak za nic nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć, jak się tam znalazł.</p><p>– Ja… Nie pamiętam…</p><p>– Spokojnie. – Przysunęła się bliżej i odgarnęła z jego czoła spocone włosy. – Znalazłam cię w lesie.</p><p>Te cztery słowa zadziałały na niego niczym sole trzeźwiące.</p><p>– Byłaś w Zakazanym Lesie? Sama, w nocy?! Kazałem ci wracać do zamku! – Spróbował się podnieść, co naturalnie wywołało eksplozję oślepiającego bólu tuż za oczami. Bella Brae siłą przytrzymała go na miejscu. – Hogwart jest opuszczony, gdyby coś ci się stało…</p><p>– Nic mi się nie stało.</p><p>– Ale mogło.</p><p>– Kto by ci pomógł, gdybym cię posłuchała?</p><p>– To nie twoja rola!</p><p>– Masz rację, dlatego musiałam poprosić o wsparcie skrzatów. Tylko one mogą teleportować się wewnątrz zamku, a inny magiczny środek transportu zabrałby za dużo czasu i energii.</p><p>Brzmiała rozsądnie, praktycznie. Cichy głos niósł ukojenie. Panna Buchanan nie dała się wyprowadzić z równowagi jego krzykami, więc w końcu skapitulował.</p><p>– Dziękuję.</p><p>Bella Brae spokojnie poprawiała poduszki wokół jego głowy.</p><p>– Rozumiem, że było ciężko?</p><p>– Nie chcę o tym mówić.</p><p>– W porządku.</p><p>Ponownie spróbował usiąść. Poszło mu nieco lepiej, więc nie zaprotestowała. Szybko zrozumiał dlaczego: na szafce nocnej stały rzędem rozmaite eliksiry lecznicze, których prawdopodobnie miał użyć.</p><p>– Nie wiedziałam, co będzie potrzebne, nadal nie bardzo znam się na tutejszym lecznictwie. Na szczęście wiele różnych mikstur znajdowało się w twojej kwaterze.</p><p>– I tyle wystarczy.</p><p>Chciał sam sięgnąć po eliksiry, ale zawiodła go ręka. Musiał po kolei wskazywać Belli Brae, czego potrzebuje. Stary, sprawdzony zestaw utrzymujący go przy życiu od lat. Ale tym razem było naprawdę źle, Malfoyowie całkowicie spieprzyli sprawę. Potter już czekał na rzeź, a w jakiś sposób zdołał się wyślizgnąć. Dziecko szczęścia! Czarny Pan był wściekły, co dał im odczuć bardziej niż bardzo…</p><p>Bella Brae sama z siebie podsunęła mu jeszcze jedną buteleczkę. Eliksir Bezsennego Snu.</p><p>– Sen jest najlepszym lekarstwem – stwierdziła.</p><p>Gdy się uspokoił, pomogła mu się wygodnie ułożyć. Spoglądała na niego zmartwionym wzrokiem i bez uśmiechu. Martwiła się, to jasne. Złapał ją za rękę i chwilę przytrzymał.</p><p>– Dzisiaj nie chcę o tym mówić – powtórzył, czując, jak całe jego ciało przenika cudowne działanie uzdrawiających mikstur. Ból mijał, powieki powoli opadały. – Ale tak czy inaczej czeka nas poważna rozmowa, Bello.</p><p>– Dobrze, jak sobie życzysz.</p><p>Widząc, jak się uspokaja i zapada w uzdrawiający sen, panna Buchanan również odetchnęła z ulgą. Położyła się obok niego. Sama jeszcze długo nie mogła zasnąć, więc wpatrywała się w niego z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.</p><p>***</p><p>Święta wielkanocne w Hogwarcie nie okazały się tak radosne jak Boże Narodzenie. Severus ciągle był zajęty. Nie chodziło tylko o to, że od czasu akcji z Potterem Czarny Pan regularnie wzywał wszystkich swoich współpracowników, zmuszając ich do zarywania nocy. Dyrektor szkoły miał mnóstwo innych obowiązków. Zbliżał się koniec roku szkolnego, co wiązało się z całym mnóstwem nudnych spraw administracyjnych. Nie pomagał fakt, że ministerstwo pod nowym zarządem kulało i nic nie dało się tam załatwić na czas. Stało się również to, czego Severus od początku się obawiał – pojawiły się oficjalne rezygnacje uczniów. Pierwsza była Ginny Weasley. Rodzice dziewczyny przysłali pismo, w którym wyjaśniali, że córka nie wróci do szkoły z uwagi na zły stan zdrowia. Doskonały argument wykorzystany już wcześniej przy okazji ich syna, Ronalda. Snape mógł się założyć, że cała rodzina dawno przeniosła się do sprawdzonej kryjówki. Po wypadku z Potterem nie mogli dłużej ryzykować. Po Weasleyach pojawiły się kolejne listy. Pod wpływem świeżych opowieści swoich pociech rodzice podejmowali trudne decyzje i nie omieszkiwali podzielić się nimi z dyrektorem. Wśród dezerterów przeważali uczniowie z Gryffindoru i Pucholandu – bez niespodzianek.</p><p>Gdy Severus nie zajmował się sprawami szkoły, kłócił się z Dumbledore’em. Gdy uwolnił się od Dumbledore’a, przejmował go Lord Voldemort. I tak w kółko. Jedynym światełkiem w tunelu od wielu tygodni pozostawała Bella Brae. Przejmowała się, czekała na niego, pilnowała, żeby jadł, przyjmował leki i spał. A o dwunastej w południe zawsze pojawiała się w jego gabinecie z herbatą.</p><p>Severus odruchowo spojrzał na zegarek i wtedy z idealnym wyczuciem czasu rozległo się pukanie do drzwi.</p><p>– Można? – zapytała grzecznie panna Buchanan.</p><p>– Zapraszam, Bello.</p><p>Tuż za nią wsunęły się skrzaty z przygotowanym poczęstunkiem. Drobne kanapeczki, czekoladowe muffiny, świeże, sezonowe owoce.</p><p>– Coś nowego? – zapytała, zajmując miejsce naprzeciwko niego.</p><p>– Poniekąd… Jak tak dalej pójdzie, w Hogwarcie zostaną tylko dwa domy, w dodatku niezbyt licznie zamieszkane.</p><p>– To nie brzmi dobrze.</p><p>Severus wzruszył ramionami. Jak inaczej mógł to skomentować? Wiedział, że będzie paskudnie, w perspektywie nawet o wiele gorzej niż teraz, jednak nie miał nad tym kontroli.</p><p>– Profesorowie Carrow i Carrow wrócili do zamku – poinformowała go.</p><p>– Nie musisz ich tak nazywać.</p><p>– Nie, tak jest lepiej. Dzięki temu czuję pewien dystans… I nie muszę myśleć o nich źle.</p><p>Uśmiechnęła się, ale mimo to spuściła wzrok, wpatrując się uparcie w swoją filiżankę. Wrogość Alecto kosztowała ją wiele nerwów, Amycus był jeszcze gorszy. Severus poważnie się obawiał, że napięcie wzrośnie, gdy piekielne rodzeństwo poczuje się jeszcze bardziej bezkarne.</p><p>– Wrócili na specjalne polecenie Czarnego Pana – wyjaśnił. – Ochrona ma zostać znacząco wzmocniona z uwagi na… możliwość ataku.</p><p>– Na Hogwart?!</p><p>– Niestety.</p><p>– O tym chciałeś ze mną porozmawiać?</p><p>Severus nie odpowiedział, zagapił się w okno. Pogoda znów była wyjątkowo ładna jak na typowe, północnoszkockie warunki. Wiosenne słońce zalewało błonia, zachęcając do wyjścia z ponurych murów.</p><p>– Czy masz ochotę na spacer, Bello?</p><p>Uśmiechnęła się promiennie.</p><p>– Zawsze.</p><p>– Spotkajmy się za dwa kwadranse przy wyjściu. Muszę tylko coś dokończyć i będę wolny.</p><p>Panna Buchanan chętnie przystała na propozycje. Sama posprzątała, odsyłając naczynia do kuchni, po czym pożegnała się z nim i ruszyła do wyjścia. Właściwie była gotowa, musiała tylko zabrać z pokoju cieplejsze okrycie, tak na wszelki wypadek. Zbiegała przez piętra z piosenką na ustach, szczęśliwa i lekka… Dopiero niedaleko swojej kwatery pożałowała, że nie skorzystała z kominka.</p><p>– No proszę, panna Buchanan. Słusznie powiadają, że rude są najbardziej puszczalskie. – Alecto Carrow wyślizgnęła się niczym wąż z ciemnego kąta, zachodząc jej drogę. – Czym go otrułaś? Wrzosem czy innym badziewiem, hę?</p><p>Bella Brae nie miała czasu na słowne przepychanki.</p><p>– Przepraszam – powiedziała z godnością. – Chciałabym przejść.</p><p>Wyminęła Śmierciożerczynię i spokojnie ruszyła przed siebie. Alecto jednak nie odpuszczała. Odwróciła się za nią i krzyknęła:</p><p>– Ciesz się, póki możesz. Mężczyźni szybko zapominają o tych, które za szybko dają!</p><p>– A od niektórych nie chcą brać wcale.</p><p>Carrow nie wytrzymała zniewagi. Dogoniła przeciwniczkę i chwyciła za ramię. Zmrużyła oczy, a jej dłoń drgnęła, jakby sama pragnęła wymierzyć cios bezczelnej bibliotekarce. Ale wtedy panna Buchanan zrobiła coś nieoczekiwanego. Alecto poczuła, jak różdżka z idealnym wyczuciem wbija się w jej pokiereszowany bok.</p><p>– Z drogi – poleciła Bella Brae. – Mam powyżej uszu tych ataków i od teraz będę się bronić.</p><p>Alecto odsunęła się od niej, nadal z groźną, wyzywającą miną. Panna Buchanan o to nie dbała. Myślała tylko o kolejnym popołudniu, które będzie mogła spędzić z Severusem.</p><p>***</p><p>– Kocham wiosnę – zachwycała się Bella Brae jakiś czas później, wystawiając twarz do słońca i włosy na wiatr. – Może jeszcze jej nie widać, ale czuć w powietrzu. To zapach nowych możliwości, nie uważasz?</p><p>– Nie – odpowiedział ponuro.</p><p>– Jednak tak zupełnie szczerze, to wolę lato. Uwielbiam! To moja ulubiona pora roku. Właśnie wtedy kwitną…</p><p>– Dzwonki – dokończył za nią.</p><p>Nagrodziła go uśmiechem.</p><p>– Znasz się na eliksirach, na ziołach, na kwiatach… Czy jest cokolwiek, co nie należy do twojej specjalności, Severusie?</p><p>– Raczej nie.</p><p>Zaśmiała się. Powiew świeżej bryzy poniósł dalej jej śmiech i rozwiał długie loki. Belle Brae była szczęśliwa jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu, a to naturalnie budziło w niej lęk. Jeżeli tylko coś się zbyt dobrze układa, koniec zawsze nadchodzi zbyt szybko. Przekonywała się o tym wielokrotnie i nie miała ochoty ponownie odrabiać tej lekcji.</p><p>– Dzwoneczki – powtórzył w zamyśleniu Snape. – Nie widziałem ich ostatnio.</p><p>– Jak właśnie ustaliliśmy, pojawią się dopiero za kilka miesięcy.</p><p>– A kiedy je otrzymywałaś, Bello, czy byłaś absolutnie pewna źródła, z którego pochodziły?</p><p>– Tę zagadkę również już raz rozwiązałeś, Severusie – odezwała się o wiele poważniej niż jeszcze przed momentem. – O co ci chodzi?</p><p>Zatrzymał się, ona również. Niby spoglądał na jezioro, które okrążali spacerowym krokiem, ale tak naprawdę patrzył niewidzącym wzrokiem. Pomyślał o wszystkich swoich podejrzeniach, spróbował je uporządkować.</p><p>– Czy kiedykolwiek słyszałaś nazwę „Bluebell”...</p><p>– Owszem, tak właśnie nazywają się szkockie dzwoneczki.</p><p>– … odnoszącą się do człowieka? – dokończył pytanie, ignorując jej wtrącenie. – To może być imię, nazwisko, nazwa miejsca. Sam nie wiem.</p><p>Milczała.</p><p>Milczała odrobinę zbyt długo.</p><p>Jeszcze zanim w końcu odpowiedziała, Severus domyślił się, że panna Buchanan doskonale wie, o czym mówił. Miała to wyraźnie wypisane na swojej wymownej twarzy, w pustych oczach i na policzkach tak bladych, że delikatne piegi wyglądały jak plamy atramentu.</p><p>– Nie – szepnęła. – Nie znam nikogo takiego.</p><p>– Bello – naciskał – wydaje mi się, że…</p><p>Wstrząsnął nią nagły dreszcz. Objęła się ramionami.</p><p>– Zrobiło się chłodno, czyż nie? – Pomalowane ciemną szminką usta drżały, ale wcale nie z powodu zimna. – Powinniśmy wracać.</p><p>Gdy chciała zawrócić, przytrzymał ją za łokieć.</p><p>– To sprawa najwyższej wagi, Bello. Bluebell jest bardzo niebezpiecznym człowiekiem. Potworem. Na miejscach zbrodni zawsze zostawia kwiaty. Szkockie dzwoneczki. Nie uwierzę, że to zwykły przypadek. Twój narzeczony…</p><p>– On nie żyje. Ile razy mam powtarzać?</p><p>Panna Buchanan była już tak blada, że niemal przezroczysta. Trzęsła się cała i ledwo mogła mówić. Budziła litość, ale czasami to za mało. Severus musiał wiedzieć więcej.</p><p>– Czy twój narzeczony kiedyś…</p><p>– Wracajmy do zamku, proszę – jęknęła błagalnie.</p><p>Poczuł, że powinien ją objąć, ale gdy spróbował wprowadzić tę myśl w czyn, odsunęła się od niego. Wyciągnęła przed siebie dłonie, chcąc utrzymać go na dystans. Niewiele z tego zrozumiał.</p><p>– Nigdy o tym nie rozmawialiśmy, Bello, i nie poruszałbym tego tematu, gdyby nie był naprawdę istotny. Interesuje mnie, w jakich okolicznościach zginął twój narzeczony.</p><p>– Mówiłam już…</p><p>– Potrzebuję więcej szczegółów.</p><p>Bella Brae sprawiała teraz wrażenie, jakby chciała zakryć uszy rękami. Za wszelką cenę go zagłuszyć, oderwać się od tej nieprzyjemnej konwersacji.</p><p>– To nieważne. Przeszłość nie ma znaczenia. Sam tak mówiłeś.</p><p>– Owszem ma, jeśli powraca, żeby cię zabić. Kim jest Bluebell?</p><p>– Nie wiem.</p><p>Odwróciła się, po czym ruszyła z powrotem w stronę zamku. Piękny dzień został zrujnowany, a przyjemny spacer zmienił się w tortury. Severus dogonił ją bez trudu. Ledwo trzymała się na nogach, lada moment mogła zemdleć. Podał jej ramię i przytrzymał. Oparła się o niego ciężko.</p><p>– Sekrety są niezdrowe, Bello.</p><p>– Ach, tak? Ile ty sam jeszcze ich przede mną skrywasz?</p><p>– Ostrzegałem, że nie wszystko mogę ci powiedzieć. Są sprawy, których nie zrozumiesz, oraz takie, które mogą się okazać potencjalnie niebezpieczne.</p><p>– Skąd pewność, że nie mam podobnego problemu? – skontrowała, nadal nie patrząc na niego i usiłując wyrwać się do przodu, chociaż nie miała na to dość sił. – Może ja również jestem niebezpieczna?</p><p>– Chcę ci pomóc. Wiem, że byłaś ścigana.</p><p>– Nie możesz.</p><p>– Przez kogo? – kontynuował przesłuchanie.</p><p>Tylko kręciła głową i praktycznie potykała się o własne stopy.</p><p>– Bello?</p><p>– Nie, nic nie wiem.</p><p>Dostali się z powrotem do zamku, a niedługo później znaleźli przed drzwiami do jej kwatery. Bella Brae trzęsła się tak bardzo, że nie zdołała sama ich otworzyć. Interweniował Severus i to on zamknął je za nimi. Panna Buchanan nie zdjęła płaszcza, tylko owinęła się nim ciaśniej i podeszła prosto do kominka. Na szczęście nie wygasł podczas ich nieobecności. Ogień stale podtrzymywały usłużne skrzaty, które opiekowały się wrażliwą kobietą od czasu jej choroby. Severus stanął tuż za jej plecami.</p><p>– Czy to jego się boisz? – zapytał, obejmując jej ramiona. Była roztrzęsiona i lodowata ze strachu.</p><p>– Nie zadawaj mi więcej pytań.</p><p>– Dlaczego?</p><p>Zaśmiała się. Nieco histerycznie, ale jednak. Kąciki jego ust lekko drgnęły, gdy uświadomił sobie, co zrobił.</p><p>Bella Brae odwróciła się i spojrzała na niego w napięciu. Nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego, pogładziła materiał jego szerokiej peleryny, po czym sięgnęła do zapięcia.</p><p>– Bello…</p><p>– Cicho.</p><p>Stanęła na palcach i pocałowała go, chociaż się opierał. Nie o to mu chodziło, oczekiwał szczerej rozmowy. Wyjaśnienia wszystkich kwestii, które do tej pory pomijali. Chciał się wreszcie dowiedzieć, kim naprawdę była panna Buchanan i jakie demony ją ścigały.</p><p>– Co cię łączy z Bluebellem? – nie odpuszczał mimo jej zabiegów.</p><p>– Nic.</p><p>– Nie kłam, Bello.</p><p>– Mówię prawdę.</p><p>– Nie wierzę.</p><p>– To twój problem.</p><p>Odsunęła się od niego, jednak tylko na moment i na bardzo niewielką odległość. Zdjęła płaszcz i odrzuciła go beztrosko na bok. Następnie uwolniła się z sukienki, która spłynęła z niej miękko, układające się wokół stóp. Została jeszcze cienka, prześwitująca halka – niewielka przeszkoda w drodze do celu. Bella Brae podeszła do niego ponownie.</p><p>– Kiedyś będziemy musieli o tym porozmawiać – upierał się Severus.</p><p>– Nie dzisiaj.</p><p>– Muszę wiedzieć. Obiecałem, że ci pomogę.</p><p>Uparcie kręciła głową, przyciągając go do siebie.</p><p>– Jeżeli mnie znajdzie… Nikt mnie nie uratuje.</p><p>Nie miał siły się bronić, nie kiedy patrzyła na niego oczami pociemniałymi z pożądania. Zarzuciła mu ramiona na szyję i tak mocno wpiła się w jego usta, że nie dała mu dojść do słowa. Zupełnie jakby jutro miało nie nadejść.</p><p>– Kocham cię, Severusie – powiedziała miękko. – Jednak nie mogę udzielić ci odpowiedzi.</p><p>– Kim jest Bluebell?</p><p>– Nikim.</p><p>W tej chwili był skłonny się z nią zgodzić, nie myślał już rozsądnie. Gdy Bella Brae walczyła z jego guzikami, on płynnym ruchem zsunął z jej ramion cienką halkę. Przylgnęła do niego całym ciałem, gdy całował jej ramiona, szyję i dekolt. Cały świat przestawał istnieć za drzwiami kwatery panny Buchanan, chronionej niezliczonymi amuletami i Starą Magią.</p><p>***</p><p>Nie dało się ukryć, że sufit w sypialni Belli Brae był niezwykle atrakcyjnym obiektem do podziwiania, skoro samowolnie go przemalowała. Poprzednim razem Severusowi wydawało się, że widzi splątane celtyckie symbole… Teraz dekoracja bardziej przypominała świetliste gwiazdy. Może w między czasie się zmieniła, kto wie? Kreatywność lokatorki nie znała granic, miała też w szkole dość wolnego czasu na wprowadzanie w życie artystycznych projektów.</p><p>– To ukryte w Szkocji miejsce, o którym mówiłaś… – odezwał się i niemal natychmiast urwał.</p><p>– Mój rodzinny dom? – Bella Brae odwróciła się ku niemu, opierając policzek na dłoni.</p><p>– Tak. Uważam, że… Powinnaś tam wrócić, Bello.</p><p>Nie była zdziwiona jego słowami, raczej smutna i rozczarowana.</p><p>– A więc Alecto miała rację. Zamierzasz mnie odesłać.</p><p>– Nie mam wyjścia. Wojna wkracza w ostateczną fazę, nie chciałbym, żebyś znalazła się w samym jej środku.</p><p>Przymknęła oczy, nie mogą znieść jego poważnego wzroku.</p><p>– Zawsze toczy się jakaś wojna – rzuciła obojętnie.</p><p>– To nie to samo, musisz zdawać sobie sprawę z ryzyka.</p><p>Raz owca, zawsze owca. Chociaż myślał o niej znacznie lepiej niż kilka miesięcy temu, nadal uważał ją za niewiarygodnie wręcz naiwną. Słodka, niewinna panna Buchanan wychowana z dala od zła tego świata, mimo że przynajmniej raz zetknęła się z nim twarzą w twarz, wciąż nie chciała w nie uwierzyć. Nie miała najbielszego pojęcia, o czym mówiła i co się z tym wiązało. Jak zawsze.</p><p>– Twierdziłeś, że szkoła jest bezpieczna, Severusie.</p><p>– Być może się pomyliłem. Być może stało się to, zanim musiałem zejść nocą do głównej bramy, żeby wpuścić na teren Hogwartu Czarnego Pana. Myślisz, że miało to jakiś wpływ na zmianę moich poglądów?</p><p>Wspomnienie o Lordzie Voldemocie wreszcie strąciło jej klapki z oczu. Bella Brae poderwała się do pionu, Severus odruchowo podążył za jej przykładem. Usiadła na łóżku, patrząc na niego okrągłymi z przerażenia oczami.</p><p>– On… Był tutaj? Dlaczego?</p><p>– Nie raczył wyjaśnić. Ale prawdopodobnie miało to coś wspólnego z faktem, że jakiś czas później natrafiłem na zdewastowany grób Dumbledore’a. Płyta była potłuczona, a spod szczątków pomnika doskonale dawało się zauważyć…</p><p>Głos go zwiódł. Poczuł ramiona Belli Brae czule obejmujące go od tyłu. Zapach lawendy rzeczywiście działał kojąco na nerwy.</p><p>– Naprawiłem go – dodał cicho.</p><p>– Ten biedny czarodziej nie żyje… Czego jeszcze mógł od niego chcieć?</p><p>– Nie wiem, choć niestety się domyślam. Ale to niebezpieczna wiedza, dlatego na razie zatrzymam ją dla siebie.</p><p>Skinęła głową, nie dopytywała. Obejmowała go mocno, a on słyszał jej urywany, nerwowy oddech oraz przyspieszone bicie serca.</p><p>– Nie wyjadę – zdecydowała. – Nie zostawię cię tutaj. Ucieczka, o której wspomniałam… Myślałam o tym… dla nas. Razem. Sama nigdzie nie pojadę, Severusie. Nie chcę być sama.</p><p>– Nie mogę opuścić Hogwartu. Czarny Pan gromadzi wokół siebie oddziały, największy ich odsetek został skierowany do Hogsmeade. Będą obozować na granicy szkoły, tuż pod ręką. Wszystko rozegra się właśnie tutaj. A do pełni szczęścia na wolności pozostaje seryjny morderca.</p><p>Odwrócił się i ponownie znalazł z nią twarzą w twarz. Zobaczył w niej ten sam upór, którego nie udało mu się pokonać ostatnim razem.</p><p>– Kim jest Bluebell? – zapytał jak namolne echo.</p><p>– Nie wiem.</p><p>– Wystarczy drobna wskazówka, Bello. Dowiem się reszty.</p><p>Kręciła głową, coraz bardziej odsuwając się od niego. Przytrzymał ją za rękę. Zagryzała usta tak mocno, że nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby lada moment pociekła z nich krew.</p><p>– Bello, powiedz mi.</p><p>– Nie przejmuj się Bluebellem. – Uśmiechnęła się nieoczekiwanie, przechodząc na lekki, nieco upiorny ton. – Nie będzie dłużej sprawiał problemów. Czy nie stał się ostatnio mniej aktywny?</p><p>– Skąd wiesz?</p><p>Nadal się uśmiechała uśmiechem, który nie sięgał oczu, za to karykaturalnie wykrzywiał jej usta.</p><p>– Zawsze się uspokaja, gdy dostaje to, czego chce.</p><p>– A czego chce?</p><p>– Nic nie wiem.</p><p>Moment minął. Bella Brae spuściła głowę, zaciskając dłonie w pięści na kołdrze. Oddychała ciężko i kołysała się miarowo w tył i w przód, jakby chciała się uspokoić. Severus przyglądał się jej uważnie. Miał tak wiele pytań i czuł, że jest bardzo blisko uzyskania odpowiedzi. Gdyby tylko miał trochę więcej czasu… Ale nie. Mroczny Znak szarpnął znajomym bólem. Snape syknął, chwytając się za ramię. Bella Brae ocknęła się z letargu.</p><p>– Zostałeś wezwany? – zaniepokoiła się.</p><p>– Niestety.</p><p>Pozbierał szybko swoje rzeczy i ruszył w stronę kominka. Jednak zanim wyszedł, zawrócił, jakby o czymś sobie przypomniał. Pochylił się i pocałował ją w czubek pochylonej głowy. To było czułe, intymne, delikatne. Znacznie wspanialsze niż ich wszystkie wspólne noce, dlatego nic dziwnego, że Bella Brae poczuła znajomy ucisk w sercu. Była szczęśliwa, nawet jeśli dobrze wiedziała, że to wszystko zmierza do nieuniknionego końca.</p><p>– Dobrano, Bello.</p><p>– Dobranoc, kochany.</p><p>Poczekała, aż wyjdzie. Dopiero wtedy podniosła się z łóżka i zaczęła powoli ubierać. Wyciągnęła ze skrzyni czarną jak bezgwiezdna noc pelerynę i zarzuciła ją na ramiona. Wyhaftowane na brzegach symbole na moment zalśniły, aktywując wszyte zaklęcia, które pozwalały jej przemykać niepostrzeżenie w mroku. Zarzuciła kaptur na włosy splecione w ciasną koronę, po czym również opuściła zamek.</p><p>***</p><p>Wszystko ma swój początek i koniec.</p><p>I nic nikomu nie jest dane raz na zawsze.</p><p>Bluebell wiedział o tym lepiej niż ktokolwiek, dlatego nigdy się nie przywiązywał. Robił swoje, odchodził i zapominał o wszystkim. Kiedyś to było proste, z czasem stawało się trudniejsze. Nie chciał brać tej ostatniej misji, wyjątkowo dręczyły go złe przeczucia. Dał się jednak przekonać – i to go ostatecznie zgubiło.</p><p>Kobieta była mugolką. Takie otrzymał informacje. Nic nieznaczącą, zwyczajną. Kolejnym celem do zlikwidowania. Nikt jednak nie wspomniał Bluebellowi o dziecku, które spało spokojnie w kołysce obok łóżka matki. Zorientował się, że tam jest, dopiero gdy cichutko zakwiliło.</p><p>Odziany w czarne szaty, niedostrzegalny w mroku nocy i cichy jak śmierć Bluebell przystanął. Zawahał się. Zawrócił w stronę kołyski. Dziecko wierciło się niespokojnie, młócąc piąstkami w powietrzu. Było okrągłe i pyzate. Może nie jakoś specjalnie urodziwe, ale kształtne. Zdrowe.</p><p>– Ciii.</p><p>Bluebell nie myślał o tym, co robi. Pochylił się nad łóżeczkiem i ręką w skórzanej rękawiczce dotknął miękkiego jak puch policzka. Przy okazji z kieszeni na jego piersi wysypało się kilka drobnych, błękitnych kwiatków. Kwitły dopiero w lecie, ale od czego jest magia?</p><p>Bluebell uśmiechnął się do siebie w ciemności.</p><p>I wtedy dostrzegł ruch… A może bardziej poczuł go swoimi wyostrzonymi zmysłami. Zobaczył, że z łóżka wpatruje się w niego jedno, szeroko otwarte i błyszczące oko. Kobieta już nie spała. Żadna matka nie powinna spać, gdy jej dziecko płacze. Udawała tylko, a jej ręka w tym czasie śmiało wędrowała pod poduszkę, zapewne w poszukiwaniu broni.</p><p>Bluebell spóźnił się zaledwie o sekundę, która wiele go kosztowała.</p><p>Cholerni słudzy Dziedzica, ich kłamliwe języki i uprzedzenia. Kobieta wcale nie była mugolką. W dłoni ściskała różdżkę i doskonale wiedziała, jak się nią posługiwać.</p><p>***</p><p>Severus spodziewał się czegoś znacznie gorszego, dlatego w sumie ucieszył się z kolejnej nudnej misji z Yaxleyem. Gadatliwy towarzysz jakoś przestał mu przeszkadzać, gdy pomyślał o alternatywie. Był gotowy wysłuchać całej serii anegdotek o pracy w ministerstwie, nie przeczuwał jednak, że dołączą do nich złośliwe przytyki na temat panny Buchanan. Gwiazdy świeciły jasno nad głowami dwójki Śmierciożerców, zapowiadając bardzo długą noc.</p><p>– Bibliotekarki nie powinny być takie ponętne, Snape. Należałoby tego prawnie zakazać.</p><p>– Zatem do roboty, Yaxley. Popraw trochę swoje statystyki.</p><p>– Już sobie wyobrażam, jak przepycham projekt takiej ustawy… W zasadzie – wyszczerzył się do kolegi niedwuznacznie – nawet mam ochotę to zrobić. Skąd ją wytrzasnąłeś, Snape?</p><p>– Została zatrudniona przed moją nominacją.</p><p>– A ty nie miałeś nic przeciwko temu, za to dogłębnie sprawdziłeś jej kompetencje?</p><p>– Odpuść, Yaxley. Jesteś gorszy niż Carrow.</p><p>– Fakt, co za typ! Gapi się na nią tak, że aż widać, jak go świerzbi w kroku. Na twoim miejscu postrzeliłbym go z jego własnej strzelby. Zresztą, słyszałem, że już ktoś to zrobił, hę? – Yaxley wymownie uniósł brwi.</p><p>– Nie ja. Carrow po prostu jest idiotą.</p><p>– Z tym się zgadzam.</p><p>Znudzeni ponad wszelkie pojęcie Śmierciożercy nie spodziewali się tej nocy dodatkowych atrakcji, gdy wtem obaj poczuli kolejne szarpnięcie mrocznego Znaku – na tyle silne, że omal nie wywołało automatycznej teleportacji. Od dawna nie czuli czegoś choćby zbliżonego do tego impulsu. Takie wezwanie oznaczało nakaz natychmiastowego przybycia.</p><p>– Nagły wypadek? – rzucił Yaxley niepewnie.</p><p>– Z pewnością zaraz się dowiemy.</p><p>Porzucili placówkę i sekundę później wylądowali niedaleko Malfoy Manor. Ruszyli zgodnie w górę dobrze znanej ścieżki, wzdłuż wysokiego żywopłotu. Cały dwór oświetlony był jasnym światłem, sprowadzeni naprędce Śmierciożercy uwijali się jak w ukropie. Klimatyczny akompaniament zapewniał jak zwykle odporny na zaklęcia ryk dziecka. Snape i Yaxley wędrowali wśród tego pandemonium, niemal co krok potrącani przez zajętych swoimi zadaniami towarzyszy. Nikt nie miał czasu na udzielanie wyjaśnień.</p><p>– Co tu się dzieje, do cholery? – klął Yaxley, który nie słynął z anielskiej cierpliwości. – Wojna czy co?</p><p>W końcu odpowiedź niemal spadła mu na głowę. Aportujący się za pomocą świstoklika Nott pojawił się z nicości tuż obok nich. Wpadł na Yaxleya, odbił się od niego i zatoczył nieprzytomnie. Severus wykazał się swoim legendarnym refleksem, gdy odruchowo złapał go za fraki i przytrzymał. Nott spojrzał na niego błędnym wzrokiem. Twarz i szaty miał umazane krwią.</p><p>– Jesteście – wydyszał. – Ekstra.</p><p>– Co tu się odwaliło? – powtórzył swoje pytanie Yaxley.</p><p>– Potter? – warknął groźnie Snape.</p><p>– Nie, nic z tych rzeczy. – Kręcił głową Nott, z trudem zbierając rozproszone myśli. – Kurwa, co za jatka. Nie macie pojęcia!</p><p>Severus ścisnął mocniej jego ramię, przywołując do porządku.</p><p>– Powoli i od początku.</p><p>Śmierciożerca musiał kilka razy odetchnąć, zanim mógł kontynuować.</p><p>– Bluebell.</p><p>– Kurwa, znowu?!</p><p>– Zamknij się, Yaxley – uciął Severus. – A ty mów.</p><p>– Zawalił sprawę – opowiadał Nott, oddychając ciężko i często robiąc przystanki. – Nie wiem, co dokładnie się wydarzyło. Standardowo zakradał się do kogoś, a ofiara chyba się zorientowała. Wywiązała się walka. Nigdy dotąd nie widziałem czegoś takiego.</p><p>– To znaczy?</p><p>– Runęła cała ściana kamienicy. Prosto na ulicę, na pierwszy poranny autobus. Wszędzie leżą martwi mugole. Kawałki – ciężko przełknął ślinę – rozwleczone na kilkanaście metrów w obie strony. Nie ma komu posprzątać tego bałaganu. Czarny Pan szaleje.</p><p>– Szlag! – zaklął Yaxley. – To nie moja działka, niech Bluebell ogarnia własny burdel.</p><p>– Bluebell zniknął. Solidnie oberwał i zwiał – wyjaśnił blady jak ściana Nott. – Ale nawet nie to jest najgorsze.</p><p>– To co?! Co może być gorsze?</p><p>– Bluebell jest kobietą – rzucił Nott z idealnym wyczuciem dramatyzmu. – Spaliła swoją przykrywkę, wszyscy ją widzieli. Dlatego Czarny Pan jest tak wściekły. Snape, gdzie idziesz?</p><p>Severus nie słuchał. Nie przejmując się niczym ani nikim, odwrócił się na pięcie i po swoich śladach ruszył z powrotem w stronę granicy pola antyaportacyjnego. Słowa „Bluebell jest kobietą” szumiały mu w głowie z siłą tysiąca ech.</p><p>– Snape!</p><p>Zignorował krzyki, zignorował namolne pieczenie Mrocznego Znaku. Za wszelką cenę musiał znaleźć się w Hogwarcie. Natychmiast.</p><p>She'll let you take her home<br/>It whets her appetite<br/>She'll lay you on a throne<br/>She got Bette Davis eyes<br/>She'll take a tumble on you<br/>Roll you like you were dice<br/>Until you come out blue<br/>She's got Bette Davis eyes*</p><p>*****</p><p>* „Bette Davis Eyes” by Kim Carnes</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. 26. Baśnie braci Grimm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pośród ciemnej nocy Severus wędrował pustym korytarzem w lochach Hogwartu. Jeszcze nigdy nie pokonał tak szybko dystansu między Zakazanym Lasem a zamkiem. Unosił się jak na skrzydłach, a obszerna peleryna falowała wokół niego niczym czarna aura. Dyrektor pędził na spotkanie przeznaczenia, dobrze wiedząc, co zastanie za drzwiami kwatery.</p><p>Była tam. Czekała na niego w jego prywatnych pokojach. Siedziała na fotelu przy kominku, mocno zaciskając dłonie na oparciach i tylko dzięki temu jakoś utrzymując się w pionie. Miała na sobie obcisły kombinezon w kolorze głębokiej czerni. Ciemniejsze plamy na materiale nie pozostawiały wątpliwości: całe ubranie było z góry do dołu zbryzgane krwią. Krew ciekła również spod prozaicznego opatrunku, który zakrywał połowę jej twarzy. Głowa co chwilę bezsilnie opadała na bok, a włosy – rozczochrane i brudne – zwieszały się niemal do podłogi, na której szerokim wachlarzem rozkładała się jej imponująca peleryna z szerokim kapturem.</p><p>Severus przyglądał się jej przez chwilę w ponurym milczeniu. Miała twarz Belli Brae, ale to już nie była ona. Bella Brae odeszła na zawsze tej koszmarnej nocy.</p><p>– Nie możesz się tutaj ukrywać – zakomunikował, zajmując miejsce w fotelu naprzeciwko niej. – Nie zapewnię ci schronienia przed Czarnym Panem. Jednak jeżeli w swej łaskawości zapyta mnie o zdanie, będę optować za drugą szansą, nie anihilacją.</p><p>Z trudem ocknęła się z letargu. Otworzyła jedyne zdrowe oko – zaczerwienione i zamglone, ale przytomne – i spojrzała na niego uważnie.</p><p>– Dziedzic nie odbierze mi życia. Od dawna należy do niego.</p><p>– To smutne.</p><p>– Ale prawdziwe. Spodziewałeś się mnie?</p><p>– Nie – odpowiedział szczerze. – Najpierw pomyślałem o Alecto.</p><p>Odchyliła głowę do tyłu. Chciała się roześmiać, jednak zakrztusiła się krwią spływającą po jej twarzy.</p><p>– Byłaby zachwycona. Szkoda, że to dla niej za wysokie progi. Potrzeba oszusta, żeby oszukać oszusta, Severusie – wymówiła jego imię miękko i z czułością, tak samo jak zawsze.</p><p>Nie mógł teraz o tym myśleć. I nie mógł jej dłużej nazywać „Bellą". Nie miał pojęcia, jak powinien się do niej zwracać.</p><p>– A zatem – odezwał się ponownie – za każdym razem, gdy spotykaliśmy się w lesie...</p><p>– Wracaliśmy z tej samej imprezy – potwierdziła jego przypuszczenia. – Za pierwszym razem wpadłam w panikę. To była jedyna rzecz, której nie wzięłam pod uwagę. Z tobą i Carrowami zrobiło się tam tłoczno. Na szczęście szybko myślę.</p><p>– Zrzuciłaś szaty i wskoczyłaś do jeziora.</p><p>– Bywałam kreatywna. Roznegliżowana kobieta skutecznie odwraca uwagę mężczyzny, zwłaszcza takiego, który długo pozbawiony był towarzystwa. Mam też wyjątkową pelerynę. Nie niewidkę, one są zbyt zawodne. Osobiście wplotłam zaklęcia w szwy. Mogę przygotować taką dla ciebie, jeśli sobie życzysz. Zwykle wolałam jednak wcale się nie ukrywać. Polubiłam nasze spotkania.</p><p>Severus wbrew woli przypomniał sobie te wszystkie momenty, gdy pośród aksamitnej leśnej ciemności natykał się na Bellę Brae oświetloną światłem gwiazd i księżyca. Gdy udawała zaskoczenie. Gdy czaiła się na niego, przekonująco symulując przerażenie. Gdy ją całował chwilę po tym, jak zapewne pozbyła się zakrwawionych szmat po kolejnej nocy na łowach z rozkazu Czarnego Pana. Musiał siłą wyrzucić te obrazy z głowy.</p><p>Uśmiechała się, jakby doskonale wiedziała, o czym właśnie pomyślał.</p><p>– Co się stało z prawdziwą bibliotekarką? – zmienił temat.</p><p>– Zmarła tragicznie. Potworny wypadek – bezczelnie posłużyła się tym samym kłamstwem, którego wielokrotnie używał w odniesieniu do śmierci Dumbledore'a.</p><p>– Bzdura – zauważył przytomnie. – Tutejsi nauczyciele znali Bellę Brae, widzieli ją. Nie tylko w czasach szkolnych, bo ludzie się zmieniają, ale także rok temu, gdy starała się o posadę. Nie mogłabyś jej łatwo zastąpić. Nie stosujesz żadnego ze znanych mi uroków zmieniających wygląd ani nie używasz eliksiru wielosokowego. Drugi raz nie dałbym się na to nabrać.</p><p>– A co najważniejsze, żaden eliksir nie działa tak długo – pociągnęła jego błyskotliwą analizę dalej. – Spędzaliśmy ze sobą mnóstwo czasu, Severusie. Widziałeś mnie całą – zaczęła się śmiać, po czym osunęła się na fotelu. Słabość, z którą uparcie walczyła, ogarniała ją falami, a krew bez przerwy się sączyła.</p><p>– Więc jak? – zapytał wprost.</p><p>– Przecież nie zabiłam jej wczoraj, panie dyrektorze. Pomyśl.</p><p>Rozważał to już wcześniej, tylko nie chciał uwierzyć.</p><p>– Wyjaśnij – nalegał.</p><p>Wyprostowała się z trudem, ale i dobrze mu znanym uporem.</p><p>– To ja uczęszczałam do Hogwartu, to ja zdobywałam znakomite oceny z zaklęć i zielarstwa, i to ja śpiewająco zdałam owutemy. Potrzebowałam świeżej tożsamości, a zbudowanie idealnej przykrywki zajmuje lata. Powinieneś o tym wiedzieć.</p><p>Wiedział. Dlatego poczuł zimny prąd biegnący wzdłuż kręgosłupa.</p><p>– Zatem Buchananom nie udało się wrócić do domu?</p><p>– Nie.</p><p>Wyraz jej twarzy nagle się zmienił. Spłynęła z niej nienaturalna, upiorna radość. Stała się zgorzkniała i zła. Bardzo odległa.</p><p>– Nie mogłam pójść do szkoły pod własnym nazwiskiem – kontynuowała. – Nie masz pojęcia, w jakim podłym miejscu się urodziłam. W wysokich górach wszystko jest inaczej. Mój ojciec nie uznawał systemowej edukacji. W ogóle niczego nie uznawał. Nie miałam dokumentów, oficjalnie nawet nie istniałam, dopóki Dziedzic mnie nie znalazł. Jako jedyny dostrzegł we mnie potencjał. Przyszedł do nas pewnego dnia i powiedział, że jest taka rodzina. Wracają do czarodziejskiego świata po bardzo długiej przerwie i mają córkę w zbliżonym do mnie wieku, która wkrótce ma rozpocząć naukę w Hogwarcie. Jeśli chcę... Jeśli tylko mam dość odwagi...</p><p>Spojrzała prosto na niego szarym, przenikliwym okiem Belli Brae.</p><p>– Jeśli chcę, mogę być nią.</p><p>– Panną Buchanan?</p><p>– Dokładnie. Czekaliśmy na nich w ich domu, nie mieli praktycznie żadnej ochrony. Dziedzic wskazał mi Bellę... Byłyśmy bardzo podobne. Zrobiłam, co musiałam. Dziedzic był ze mnie zadowolony. Kazał mi też zebrać jej wspomnienia, a potem je zniszczyć, ale... Nie posłuchałam. Byłam ciekawa, dlaczego to takie ważne... No i potrzebowałam ich. Wtedy jeszcze nie wiedziałam, jaka to potężna broń, bo sama Bella... Och, była taka nijaka! Dziewczynka z Londynu. Wyrzekła się swojego dziedzictwa, nie miała nawet akcentu. Ja tak. Dlatego postanowiłam, że przez wakacje Bella Brae nawróci się na właściwą ścieżkę i zostanie patriotką.</p><p>Zamilkła, oddychając ciężko. Zmęczyła się. Walcząc z ogarniającą ją słabością, wędrowała wzrokiem po pokoju Severusa. Spojrzała na łapacze snów i na księgę ballad, którą u niego zostawiła. Snape również myślał intensywnie o postaci, jaką dla siebie stworzyła.</p><p>Romantyczna bibliotekarka. Wrażliwa artystka. Naiwna owca.</p><p>Perfekcyjne kłamstwo.</p><p>– A Buchananowie? – zapytał. – Oni również nie żyją?</p><p>– O nie. Ojciec nie pozwoliłby mi odejść, gdyby nie otrzymał kogoś w zamian. Są bardzo szczęśliwi tam, gdzie się znaleźli. Pusta głowa i brak wspomnień to najlepsza gwarancja szczęścia w tym życiu, nie uważasz? Nadal wypadają nasze owce, a ja w razie potrzeby mogę ich używać jako rodziców. „Biedni ludzie, ta cała nauka pomieszała im w umysłach" – zmieniła głos, recytując smutną regułkę zatroskanej córki. – „Straszna tragedia, ale opiekuję się nimi i znoszę swój los jak święta".</p><p>Odpływała coraz bardziej, trudno jej było się skupić. Słabła z powodu upływu krwi, ale wciąż siedziała przed nim wyprostowana. Dumna z siebie. To dobrze, Severus nie zakończył jeszcze przesłuchania.</p><p>– A we wrześniu wyjechałaś do szkoły, jakby nic się nie stało?</p><p>– Tak. Wiele poświęciłam, aby móc to zrobić.</p><p>– Szósty rok... Miałaś szesnaście lat?</p><p>– Piętnaście. Jestem nieco młodsza od Belli. Mogłam całe dnie spędzać w bibliotece lub w cieplarni. Uwielbiałam to. Nigdy wcześniej ani później nie byłam tak szczęśliwa. No, może teraz. Podczas całego roku z tobą, Severusie.</p><p>– Czy to Czarny Pan ponownie przysłał cię do Hogwartu?</p><p>– Oczywiście. Wszystko, co robię, wykonuję na polecenie Dziedzica. Potrzebowałam dobrej kryjówki, Bluebell już wcześniej działał w absolutnej tajemnicy. Nikt nie mógł się dowiedzieć. Zresztą, pojawiły się też pewne dodatkowe okoliczności. – Spojrzała na niego bystro.</p><p>– Miałaś mnie szpiegować?</p><p>– Quis custodiet ipsos custodes?* – zaśmiała się. – Dziedzic zapowiedział, że w Hogwarcie zajdą wielkie zmiany i że ktoś będzie musiał dopilnować spraw, dlatego postarałam się o posadę. Po śmierci Dumbledore'a domyśliłam się, o co mu chodziło.</p><p>– Przecież wysłał za mną Carrowów.</p><p>– Za mało. Alecto i Amycus to półgłówki. Nie są godnymi ciebie przeciwnikami, Severusie. Nie rozumieją nic z tego, co robisz. Nie mają pojęcia, że jesteś i zawsze byłeś chłopcem Dumbledore'a.</p><p>Zesztywniał. Nie wiedział, jak powinien zareagować na jej słowa, bo jeśli naprawdę była tym, za kogo się podawała, to w tym momencie wszystko zostało bezpowrotnie stracone. Zachował czujność, ważąc każde słowo.</p><p>– Co masz na myśli?</p><p>Zamglone oko półprzytomnej kobiety niemrawo wędrowało po suficie, jakby nie mogła się trwale na niczym skupić.</p><p>– Nawet Dziedzic niczego nie podejrzewa. Odkąd zamordowałeś Dumbledore'a, ufa ci bezgranicznie. Dla niego śmierć jest największą krzywdą, jaką jeden człowiek może wyrządzić drugiemu. Przerywa wszelkie związki. On nie rozumie, że śmierć może być również wyzwoleniem, miłosiernym uczynkiem. Nie tak, jak my.</p><p>– Co zamierzasz uczynić z tą wiedzą? Szantażować mnie?</p><p>Jej twarz ponownie się zmieniła, jakby spadła z niej ciężka maska. Rysy złagodniały i gdyby tylko chciał, mógłby zobaczyć w niej uroczą, niewinną Bellą Brae.</p><p>– Nigdy nie zdradziłam Dziedzicowi żadnego z twoich sekretów. Nie powiedziałam mu, że zostaliśmy kochankami. Zrobiła to Alecto, gdy tylko się dowiedziała.</p><p>– Co na to Czarny Pan?</p><p>– Cieszył się, że wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem, a dyrektor spędza mnóstwo czasu z bibliotekarką.</p><p>– Ja odczułem to inaczej.</p><p>– Dziedzic musi zachowywać pozory. Ja również dostałam za swoje. Ale gdy skonfrontował ze mną rewelacje Alecto, odpowiedziałam zgodnie z prawdą, że o niczym mu nie powiedziałam, bo nie uznałam tego za ważne. Wykorzystałam to jako środek do zdobycia twojej przychylności. Dziedzic to zrozumiał, przecież z nim postąpiłam tak samo. Zrobiłabym wszystko, żeby uzyskać swój bilet do Hogwartu. Fakt, że wtedy był jeszcze człowiekiem i bardzo przystojnym mężczyzną. Nie tą jaszczurką, w którą się zmienił.</p><p>Jej głos powoli wygasał. Walczyła, żeby nie zemdleć. Była nieprawdopodobnie silna, choć znajdowała się już na granicy wytrzymałości. Severus również milczał, śledząc ją czujnym spojrzeniem. Zastanawiał się, czy powinien odkryć karty... W końcu doszedł do wniosku, że ukrywanie czegokolwiek nie ma sensu. Było na to o wiele za późno.</p><p>– Wszystko pięknie, panno Buchanan – zaczął kpiąco, a ona skrzywiła się na dźwięk swojego pożyczonego nazwiska. – Z jednym wyjątkiem. Bo ja wiem, że Bluebell jest, a przynajmniej kiedyś był, mężczyzną. To nie młody Black go widział, tylko ja, i to ja rozpuściłem później plotki. W czasie Pierwszej Wojny często bywałem posłańcem i nieświadomie nadziałem się na Bluebella podczas jednej z akcji. I to na pewno nie byłaś ty.</p><p>Z trudem poprawiła się na fotelu. Uniosła rękę, złapała się za bok głowy i jęknęła boleśnie. Spod opatrunku pociekło jeszcze więcej krwi.</p><p>– Ktoś powinien to obejrzeć – stwierdził Snape, po raz pierwszy z cieniem troski w głosie. – Możesz stracić oko.</p><p>– Za późno. Nic tam nie zostało.</p><p>– Zatem? – Severus skrzyżował ramiona na piersi. – Jak to się stało? Kim naprawdę jest Bluebell?</p><p>Przez jej usta przebiegł przewrotny uśmiech.</p><p>– Był moim mężem. I kuzynem, bo na dalekiej Północy sprawy często się komplikują. Gdy po swoim zmartwychwstaniu Dziedzic postanowił go odszukać, gorzko się rozczarował. Ainsley już nie żył.</p><p>– Pech.</p><p>– Wówczas Dziedzic złożył mi interesującą propozycję. Zasugerował, żebym zastąpiła męża na zwolnionym stanowisku.</p><p>Gdy o tym mówiła, była całkowicie spokojna. Opanowana. Nigdy wcześniej jej takiej nie widział. Niemal pogodna, choć bardzo blada. W ciemnym pokoju zdawała się się jaśnieć jakimś nieziemskim blaskiem.</p><p>– Zgodziłaś się?</p><p>– Naturalnie. To wielki honor dla rodziny, nie powinien przypaść nikomu innemu. No i było to sprawiedliwe, biorąc pod uwagę, że to ja go zabiłam.</p><p>Zmusiła się, żeby spojrzeć prosto w oczy Severusa.</p><p>– Podcięłam mu gardło tak głęboko, że jego głowa prawie odpadła. Zasłużył na wszystko.</p><p>Z wysiłkiem podniosła się z fotela, Severus odruchowo zrobił to samo. Nie wiedział, czego się spodziewać. Czy zamierzała go zaatakować? Szczerze w to wątpił. Była za słaba, ledwo żywa. Nawet niezniszczalny Bluebell nie zniósłby takich ran. Zbliżyła się do niego, po czym padła w jego ramiona i pocałowała namiętnie.</p><p>– Kocham cię, Severusie – wyznała po raz kolejny. – Moje uczucia od początku były prawdziwe. Nie potrafiłabym ich udawać.</p><p>Powinien ją odtrącić, ale za długo zwlekał. Przegapił moment, w którym takie działanie byłoby jeszcze przekonujące.</p><p>– Lubiłam być Bellą Brae – wydyszała. – Uwielbiałam sposób, w jaki patrzyłeś na nią... na mnie... Taka niewinna...</p><p>Głos ją zawiódł, słowa zlały się w niewyraźny bełkot. Przekroczyła ostateczną granicę wytrzymałości organizmu. Nogi się pod nią załamały, była zimna i niemal przezroczysta. Musiała stracić mnóstwo krwi, jednak była taka uparta. Była Bluebellem, największym psychopatą, jakiego widział czarodziejski świat... Ale nawet ona musiała w końcu stracić przytomność.</p><p>Severus wziął ją na ręce i zaniósł do sypialni. Nieprzytomną ułożył na łóżku. Nie zdziwił się, gdy po chwili na pościeli zaczęły rozkwitać czerwone plamy. Widział je już wcześniej na fotelu, na podłodze, na sobie. Czy powinien kogoś wezwać? To nie były obrażenia, z którymi poradziłaby sobie Pomfrey. Zresztą, i tak była nieobecna z powodu trwających ferii. Co z magomedykami Śmierciożerców? Pomogliby czy od razu donieśli Czarnemu Panu? Severus nie wiedział, czy Bluebell naprawdę mogła liczyć na łaskę wybaczenia, czy tylko się łudziła. Nadal bardziej realne wydawało mu się to, że Lord Voldemort każe ją dobić.</p><p>Idiotka! Kretynka! Owca, która okazała się wilkiem w przebraniu!</p><p>Jeżeli tego chciał, musiał leczyć ją sam.</p><p>Oko było w najgorszym stanie, więc tym zajął się najpierw. Gdy rozwinął bandaż, przekonał się, że rzeczywiście nie ma czego ratować. Oczodół był pusty, poszarpany na brzegach i zalany mieszaniną krwi z ropą. Severus musiał jak najszybciej zatamować krwawienie i oczyścić ranę. Rozesłał skrzaty na cztery strony świata: do swojej pracowni, do gabinetu, do skrzydła szpitalnego i na Spinner's End. Miał w zborach wszystko, czego potrzebował, a nawet znacznie więcej. Mimo że nie był magomedykiem, opatrywał samego siebie dostatecznie często, aby się na tym znać. Założył na jej oko nowy, profesjonalny opatrunek, po czym zajął się resztą.</p><p>Nie bez problemów wydostał ją z ciasnego kostiumu seryjnej morderczyni. Musiał walczyć z haftkami, zatrzaskami i wiązaniami, które trzymały wszystko na miejscu, zapewniając jednocześnie ochronę i swobodę ruchów. Nie wątpił, że uszyła wszystko sama, czegoś takiego z pewnością nie dało się kupić. W końcu stracił cierpliwość i zdarł albo pociął resztę. Ze skrytki w ubraniu wypadła jej prawdziwa różdżka, która tym razem nie zawiodła oczekiwań – była wykonana z ciemnego drewna, na całej długości pokryta ręcznie wycinanymi celtyckimi symbolami. Piękna robota prawdziwej artystki.</p><p>Ciało kobiety pokrywały niezliczone sińce i rany. Najpaskudniejsza znajdowała się na plecach. Długie, ale na szczęście płytkie cięcie ciągnęło się od pasa aż do karku. Severus przesuwał różdżkę wzdłuż rany i szeptał inkantacje, dopóki się nie zasklepiła. Poszło łatwo, widocznie osoba, która ją zrobiła, nie posłużyła się czarną magią. Gdy najpoważniejsze obrażenia zostały opanowane, cierpliwie nacierał pozostałe maściami, pryskał wokół środkiem odkażającym, a na koniec przystąpił do pojenia pacjentki eliksirami. Szło opornie, biorąc pod uwagę, że nie odzyskiwała przytomności i przelewała mu się przez ręce.</p><p>Zasnęła twardym snem bez snów, a on sprzątał sypialnię – teraz bardziej przypominającą rzeźnię. Skrzaty nie mogły wprawdzie nic powiedzieć, jednak wpatrywały się w niego z przerażeniem, gdy podawał im kolejne zakrwawione szmaty do zlikwidowania.</p><p>Prawie świtało, kiedy sam osunął się bez sił obok łóżka. Usiadł na podłodze i oparł się o nie plecami, zastanawiając się, co dalej. Najwyraźniej właśnie ocalił życie słynnego Bluebella... Tylko ile było warte, skoro asasyn popadł w niełaskę? Gdy o tym myślał, zauważył coś pod łóżkiem. Niewielki przedmiot musiał wypaść z jej szat. Mała książeczka, która idealnie mieściła się w dłoni, kieszonkowe wydanie Tennysona. Severus zauważył, że jeden róg był zagięty – co za zbrodnia ze strony ewidentnie fałszywej bibliotekarki! Otworzył książeczkę i przeczytał zaznaczony fragment.</p><p>No time hath she to sport and play:<br/>A charmed web she weaves alway.<br/>A curse is on her, if she stay<br/>Her weaving, either night or day,<br/>To look down to Camelot.<br/>She knows not what the curse may be;<br/>Therefore she weaveth steadily,<br/>Therefore no other care hath she,<br/>The Lady of Shalott**</p><p>„Niech ją szlag", pomyślał Severus.</p><p>Nawet na to była przygotowana, miała odpowiednią balladę lub poetycki fragment na każdą możliwą okazję. Przeklęta, przeklęta straszną klątwą, zaiste!</p><p>Nie zdążył się jednak na dobre zdenerwować, bo niemal w tej samej chwili poczuł mrowienie Mrocznego Znaku. Został wezwany. Być może wszystkie jego wątpliwości wyjaśnią się jeszcze tej nocy.</p><p>– Powiedz mu, że wykonałam zadanie – odezwał się cichy głos od strony łóżka. – Zajęło to tylko więcej czasu, niż było warte.</p><p>***</p><p>Lord Voldemort czekał w ulubionym saloniku pani Malfoy. Kontrast pomiędzy wcześniej panującym we dworze zamieszaniem a obecną martwą ciszą był uderzający. Ogień w palenisku powoli wygasał, skrywając przed oczami Severusa prawdziwy wygląd wyniszczonego Czarnego Pana. Choć ciepło promieniujące z kominka było znikome, wielki wąż wygrzewał się przy nim niczym kot.</p><p>– Panie. – Snape skłonił się nisko.</p><p>– Witam, dyrektorze – pozdrowił go względnie łaskawie Lord Voldemort. – Dotarły do mnie słuchy, że masz coś mojego.</p><p>– Owszem, przebywa w Hogwarcie.</p><p>– W jakim jest stanie?</p><p>– Odniosła poważne rany, ale dojdzie do siebie – zameldował.</p><p>– Znakomicie. Zajmij się nią. Wylecz i przechowaj dla mnie.</p><p>– Zatem mówiła prawdę? Nie zostanie ukarana? – zapytał, starannie maskując emocje. Chciał raczej sprawiać wrażenie zawiedzionego niż liczącego na tę śmieszną łaskę.</p><p>– Kara jej nie ominie, ale może poczekać, aż odzyska siły. Co za przyjemność karać zwłoki? Dziewczyna, z której tak chętnie korzystałeś za moimi plecami, Severusie, stanowi moją cenną własność.</p><p>Słowa były zimne, okrutne oraz potencjalnie groźne. Snape wzmożył czujność.</p><p>– Nie wiedziałem o tym, panie.</p><p>– Bo nie miałeś wiedzieć!</p><p>Słysząc ostrzegawczą nutę w tonie Czarnego Pana, Severus natychmiast cofnął się w głębokim ukłonie. Został jednak zatrzymany ruchem ręki. To jeszcze nie był koniec.</p><p>– Jeśli mogę spytać, panie – odważył się skorzystać z okazji, ponieważ mogła się nie powtórzyć. – Kim ona jest?</p><p>– To długa historia – rzucił marudnie Lord Voldemort.</p><p>Severus mógł jednak wyczuć, że był w całkiem znośnym humorze. Być może pewien wpływ miał na to fakt, że w Malfoy Manor po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna nie rozlegał się wściekły ryk piekielnego niemowlęcia. Nie pomylił się. Czarny Pan ponownie skinął dłonią. Łaskawie, zapraszająco. Severus podszedł bliżej, po czym zajął miejsce na wskazanym sobie krześle.</p><p>– Urocze stworzenie, nieprawdaż? – zauważył Lord Voldemort z odcieniem niemal ojcowskiej dumy. – Wiem, że się ze mną zgodzisz, dyrektorze. Opętała cię, to jeden z jej talentów. Potrafi kłamać, patrząc prosto w oczy.</p><p>Snape chciwie chłonął każdą informację, która mógł zdobyć. Na stoliczku obok fotela wypatrzył swoje własne eliksiry na bazie opium. Czarnego Pana trawiła nieznana choroba, którą ze wszystkich sił starał się zataić przez wyznawcami. Wyłącznie zaufany mistrz eliksirów miał o tym jakiekolwiek pojęcie. Dopisało mu szczęście – trafił na moment, gdy narkotyki zaczynały działać, a skutkiem tego było rozwiązanie języka.</p><p>– Wprawdzie to nie Bellatriks, ale ta jej subtelność, ten spryt – mówił dalej syczącym, cichym głosem, który coraz bardziej przypominał biały szum. – Bardzo przydatne.</p><p>Lord Voldemort zaczął opowiadać. Spotkał rodzinę fałszywej panny Buchanan, gdy podróżował na daleką Północ. Szukał olbrzymów, a tymczasem natrafił na prawdziwy skarb. Ukryte w wysokich górach, ultrakonserwatywne klany czarodziejów nieuznające żadnych zasad zewnętrznego świata.</p><p>– Gdybyś to widział, Severusie! Chaty z paździerza zbudowane na ruinach spalonych fortec. Zamki na piasku wznoszone na fundamentach z minionej chwały. Psy, owce i dzieci tarzające się razem na podłodze z ubitej ziemi. I polowali na olbrzymów, uwierzyłbyś w to? Wybierali młode albo słabe osobniki i zganiali, zamęczali, atakujac stopy. A przewrócony olbrzym to tylko góra mięsa... Jadalnego mięsa.</p><p>– Czy oni... – wtrącił Snape, ale nie zdołał dokończyć.</p><p>– Tak, chodziło również o mięso. Panowała tam potworna bieda, zjedliby wszystko, łącznie z wilkołakami. I zapewne to zrobili, bo nie było ich tam wiele. Nawet olbrzymy wyniosły się dalej na północ. Niesamowite, prawda?</p><p>– Zaiste.</p><p>– Byli jednak dumni i byli potężni. Chętni słuchacze, cenni zwolennicy. Idealny cel.</p><p>Lord Voldemort znalazł wspólny język z przedstawicielami czystokrwistych klanów. Jego przemowy o nowym, wspaniałym świecie, w którym magowie wreszcie sięgną po to, co im się słusznie należy, trafiły na podatny grunt. Przywódca starszyzny zaprosił go do swojego domu, a tam czekała z haggisem jego córka.</p><p>– Mała księżniczka ze śmietniska – opisał ją Lord Voldemort. – Ambitna. Szczwana i zaradna. Powinieneś ją wtedy widzieć, Severusie. Jej ojciec zaoferował mi nocleg, a ona zakradła się do mojego łóżka jeszcze tej samej nocy, gdy tylko spuścili ją z oczu. Nie była niewinna, o nie. Zapewne wujowie pobierali opłaty w naturze za lekcje magii – rzucił lekko, sięgając po buteleczkę ze świeżą porcją opium.</p><p>Severus zauważył, że trzęsą mu się ręce.</p><p>„Miała piętnaście lat", myślał, patrząc z odrazą na swojego pana. „Albo i mniej, gdy go poznała. A on to wykorzystał".</p><p>– Oczywiście nie była wtedy taka ładna – ciągnął Czarny Pan otumaniony lekami, a tym samym pozbawiony naturalnego daru legilimencji. – Grubo ciosane rysy twarzy, źle zagojona zajęcza warga i zdeformowany zgryz. Ewidentne ślady zbyt bliskiego krzyżowania. A do tego zęby zniszczone złym jedzeniem i brakiem higieny. Tylko oczy miała takie same. Zabawne, ile można wyrazić samym spojrzeniem. Czy ty również przepadłeś w tych oczach, Severusie?</p><p>– Tak – odpowiedział, wiedząc, że Lord Voldemort prawdopodobnie niewiele z tego zapamięta. Może nawet zapomni o jego wizycie.</p><p>– Osobiście połamałem jej szczękę i złożyłem na nowo. Reszta to jej dzieło. Zadziwiające, ile może osiągnąć czarownica, jeśli otrzyma odpowiednie narzędzia.</p><p>– A później trafiła do Hogwartu?</p><p>– Zrobiłaby wszystko, byle tylko wydostać się z tego zwierzyńca. Gdy dostrzegła swoją szansę, nie wahała się ani chwili.</p><p>– Rozumiem. – Severus czuł coraz większy gniew i z coraz większym trudem nad sobą panował. Musiał opuścić Malfoy Manor. Natychmiast, zanim straci kontrolę i zrobi coś nieodwracalnego. – Czy czymś jeszcze mogę ci służyć, mój panie?</p><p>– Potrzebuję więcej eliksirów. Wiesz jakich.</p><p>Potwierdził skinieniem głowy.</p><p>– I pilnuj jej. Nic nie może jej się stać. Stanowi rękojmię wierności klanów, a lojalność górali bywa chwiejna.</p><p>– Twoje życzenie jest dla mnie rozkazem, panie.</p><p>Wyszedł z saloniku, cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi, choć wewnętrznie miał ochotę wyć. Powoli ruszył w stronę wyjścia, rozważając wszystko, co usłyszał tej nocy. Brakujące puzzle trafiały na swoje miejsca, obrazek nabierał barw. Wydawało mu się, że gdzieś w odległym końcu korytarza mignęły jasne włosy Narcyzy, ale nie wyszła, żeby się z nim przywitać. Gdy wychodził poza teren Malfoy Manor, demoniczne niemowlę znowu płakało.</p><p>Przeklęte od dnia narodzin z powodu takich rodziców.</p><p>***</p><p>Słońce stało już wysoko, gdy wrócił do Hogwartu śmiertelnie wykończony. Szczęśliwie ferie nadal trwały, więc nie musiał wypełniać żadnych nudnych obowiązków. Wrócił do swojej kwatery, gdzie za zasłoniętymi oknami panował przyjemny mrok. Ranna kobieta przewracała się niespokojnie na łóżku trawiona gorączką. Eliksiry okazały się za słabe, żeby przezwyciężyć stan zapalny. Gdy dotknął jej czoła, niemal się oparzył. Przyniósł nowe lekarstwa i rozpoczął cały proces od początku.</p><p>Uspokoiła się dopiero po końskiej dawce mikstur. W okolicach południa Severus w końcu padł na kanapę w salonie, sam niemal bez życia. Nie zdołałby utrzymać się na nogach choćby sekundę dłużej. Odpłynął.</p><p>Nie wiedział, jak długo spał. Ze stanu czuwania przeszedł nagle do pełnej przytomności. Sądził, że zdrzemnął się zaledwie na chwilę, ale popołudniowe słońce właśnie chyliło się ku zachodowi. Usłyszał jakiś dźwięk dobiegający z sypialni. Poderwał się nerwowo, chcąc ruszyć w tamtą stronę. Wstał za szybko i przed oczami zobaczył migoczące gwiazdy. Głowa bolała go jak cholera, gorzej niż po najgorszym kacu, gdy słowo po słowie, obraz po obrazie przypominał sobie minioną noc.</p><p>W końcu – wymięty i obolały – stanął na progu własnej sypialni.</p><p>Ta kobieta chyba rzeczywiście była z żelaza. Jakoś przeżyła noc wypełnioną mordem, gorączką i majakami. Podciągnęła się na łóżku do pozycji siedzącej i obmacywała delikatnie obandażowany oczodół.</p><p>– Nie boli – stwierdziła.</p><p>– Tylko tyle mogłem zrobić.</p><p>– Wystarczy. – Przymknęła drugie oko, ułożyła się wygodniej. – Dziękuję ci, Severusie.</p><p>Skusił go ten znajomy, czuły ton, jakim wymawiała jego imię. Wszedł do pokoju i usiadł na skraju łóżka.</p><p>– Jak się naprawdę nazywasz?</p><p>– Bluebell. – Uśmiechnęła się trochę krzywo, żeby nie naciągnąć wrażliwej skóry przy poranionym oku. – Bluebell Bonnie Boyd. To nigdy nie było żadne wymyślne przezwisko. Tam, skąd pochodzę, to dość popularne imię. A także nazwisko mojej matki... i rodowe nazwisko męża. Jak już wspominałam, to skomplikowane.</p><p>– A kwiaty?</p><p>– Ainsley często mi je przynosił. Wiedział, że to moje ulubione. Nie wiem, dlaczego zaczął je rozrzucać na miejscach zbrodni. Za pierwszym razem to mógł być przypadek, kto wie?</p><p>Severus przyglądał się jej uważnie. W świetle chylącego się ku końcowi dnia wygladała niemal zwyczajnie – pomijając naturalnie opatrunek na oku. Próbował dopatrzyć się w jej twarzy oznak zaklęć korygujących, jednak jeśli były właściwie przygotowane i rzucone, powinny się już dawno stopić z ciałem. Nie chciał wiedzieć, jaka była wcześniej. Mimo że otrzymał dokładny opis, nie próbował sobie tego nawet wyobrażać.</p><p>– Potrzebujesz czegoś? – zainteresował się. – Wody? Herbaty?</p><p>Pokręciła głową.</p><p>– Jesteś głodna?</p><p>Ponownie zaprzeczyła.</p><p>– Masz jakiś plan?</p><p>Wzruszyła ramionami i skrzywiła się boleśnie. Musiała poruszyć jakąś świeżą bliznę lub nadwyrężony mięsień.</p><p>– Dlaczego mi pomogłeś? – zapytała. – Nie jesteś za mnie odpowiedzialny.</p><p>Sprawiał wrażenie, jakby sam tego do końca nie wiedział. Usiadł bliżej niej i ostrożnie skontrolował opatrunek. Gdy Bluebell poczuła na skroni jego chłodne palce, przeszedł ją przyjemny dreszcz. Tęskniła za jego dotykiem. Bardziej niż śmierci bała się tego, że już nigdy więcej go nie doświadczy.</p><p>Severus nie poprzestał na tym. Dotknął jej czoła i zaczesał do tyłu rozczochrane włosy, następnie musnął palcami jej policzek, a później usta. Tak jak kiedyś, gdy zrobił to przypadkiem, opiekując się nią po ataku Alecto. Tym razem ten ruch był przemyślany, intencjonalny.</p><p>Bluebell zerknęła na niego ze zdumieniem. Bez trudu wytrzymał jej badawcze spojrzenie.</p><p>– Panna Buchanan była naiwna, ale ty nie – odezwał się z namysłem. – Wiesz, co chcę powiedzieć?</p><p>Zastanowiła się chwilę. Potwierdziła.</p><p>– Nie zmanipulowałaś mnie ani nie uśpiłaś czujności, przynajmniej nie na długo. Nie przekonałaś mnie do niczego, na co nie miałbym ochoty. Nie zostałem opętany żadnym staromagicznym zaklęciem. Wypraszam sobie.</p><p>– Ja... chyba jednak nie rozumiem.</p><p>– Może to panią zdziwi, pani Boyd...</p><p>– Panno – poprawiła go szybko.</p><p>– Panno Boyd, odwzajemniam twoje uczucia.</p><p>Drgnęła zaskoczona. Wyprostowała się nieco i uniosła wyżej, a wtedy jej twarz znalazła się bardzo blisko jego. Nie sądziła, że naprawdę to zrobi, a jednak wykorzystał okazję.</p><p>Pocałował ją.</p><p>Delikatnie i ostrożnie, żeby na pewno nie urazić świeżych ran.</p><p>– Nadal mam mnóstwo pytań – zastrzegł.</p><p>– Odpowiem na wszystkie.</p><p>– Ale nie teraz. Musisz odpocząć, straciłaś dużo krwi.</p><p>– Tak, dziękuję. Dziękuję ci, kochany.</p><p>Pomógł jej się położyć. Poprawił poduszki, okrył kołdrą. Na nocnym stoliku nadal leżał tomik Tennysona, który tam porzucił zeszłej nocy. Sięgnął po niego odruchowo.</p><p>– Poczytać ci przed kolacją?</p><p>– Poproszę – odpowiedziała, przymykając oko.</p><p>Czytał, dopóki Bluebell ponownie nie zapadła w sen.</p><p>She left the web, she left the loom<br/>She made three paces thro' the room<br/>She saw the water-flower bloom,<br/>She saw the helmet and the plume,<br/>She look'd down to Camelot.<br/>Out flew the web and floated wide;<br/>The mirror crack'd from side to side;<br/>'The curse is come upon me,' cried<br/>The Lady of Shalott**</p><p>*****</p><p>* Kto pilnuje strażników? (łac.)<br/>** sir Alfred Tennyson "The Lady of Shalott"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. 27. Powszechny spis potworów</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– Nie nosisz Mrocznego Znaku.</p><p>– Nie, mój ojciec by na to nie pozwolił. Powiedział jasno: możemy zostać sojusznikami, ale nigdy nie będziemy znakowanym bydłem. Bez urazy, oczywiście. Jesteśmy dumnymi ludźmi, inne klany jednomyślnie poparły to stanowisko.</p><p>Dwa dni, które w całości przespała, później Bluebell czuła się nieco lepiej. Nadal była blada i wyczerpana, ale jedyne oko połyskiwało jej żywo. Zniknęła stamtąd ta niepokojąca mgła sprawiająca wrażenie, jakby kobieta spoglądała już poza Tęczowy Most. Severus zmienił opatrunek na jej twarzy, po czym pomógł jej się odwrócić. Podwinął nocną koszulę i skontrolował drugą ranę. Ta, choć pozornie lżejsza, paprała się, nadal sącząc i brudząc pościel. Musiał oczyścić ją na nowo, stosując inne środki.</p><p>– Nie nazywamy go też „panem", to byłoby śmieszne. Klany nigdy nie rozmawiałyby z kolejnym szaleńcem planującym światową dominację. Najpierw musiał udowodnić, że jest dziedzicem rodu Slytherina. Dopiero wtedy udzielono mu gościny w domu mego ojca.</p><p>Dłoń Severusa drgnęła, eliksir wylał się na prześcieradło.</p><p>„Mała księżniczka ze śmietniska", przypomniał sobie pogardliwe słowa Czarnego Pana. Ciekawe, czy Bluebell miała świadomość, co „Dziedzic" tak naprawdę o nich sądzi...</p><p>Gdy tylko o tym pomyślał, zrozumiał, że tak. Bella Brae, którą znał, nie miałaby problemu z intuicyjnym wyczuciem jego prawdziwych myśli.</p><p>Owinął świeżym bandażem niemal cały jej tors, żeby lepiej chronić długie rozcięcie na plecach. Bluebell poddawała się tym zabiegom ze spokojem, jeśli nie całkowitą rezygnacją. Tym panna Boyd najbardziej różniła się od panny Buchanan – powagą i spokojem. Nie miała w sobie jej radosnej energii, nie była z natury wesoła ani tym bardziej naiwna. Bluebell widziała i przeżyła zbyt wiele.</p><p>I nie uśmiechała się.</p><p>Na pewno nie tym naturalnym, sympatycznym uśmiechem Belli Brae.</p><p>Gdy się nad nią pochylił, uniosła dłoń i delikatnie dotknęła jego twarzy. Jej palce drżały. Zastanawiał się, czy to słabość, czy może skutkiem obrażeń było trwałe uszkodzenie jakiegoś nerwu. Zbadał ją jednak dość dokładnie. Sondował za pomocą magii i eliksirów. Zrobił wszystko, co potrafił, ale i tak był gotowy zniżyć się do konsultacji z Poppy po jej powrocie. Tylko jak miał jej to wszystko wytłumaczyć?</p><p>– Severusie...</p><p>– Tak?</p><p>– Brzydzisz się mną – stwierdziła Bluebell wprost.</p><p>– Czy robiłbym to wszystko, gdyby to była prawda?</p><p>– Dziedzic mógł ci nakazać opiekę nade mną.</p><p>– Czy nie zarzuciłaś mi wcześniej, że nie jestem najwierniejszym wyznawcą?</p><p>– Bo nie jesteś. Ale być może boisz się... mnie? Mogłabym cię zabić.</p><p>– Nie w tym stanie.</p><p>– Mordowałam potężniejszych od ciebie. A już na pewno potężniejszych ode mnie. Wystarczy dobry plan, szczegółowa obserwacja i ostry nóż. Trzy czynniki, którym nikt się nie oprze.</p><p>Powrócił ten dziwny, mechaniczny ton i wzrok, który zaglądał prosto do innego świata. Upiorne wrażenie</p><p>– A pokonała cię mugolka – mruknął Snape. – Ironia losu.</p><p>– Nie była mugolką, miała różdżkę. Ale masz rację, to moja wina. Nie doceniłam przeciwniczki. Pomyślałam, że to tylko samotna kobieta, co może mi zrobić? – zaśmiała się ponuro. – Głupi błąd, była przecież matką, a matki potrafią być straszne. Trafiła mnie prosto w... – Dotknęła niepewnie zabandażowanego oka.</p><p>Severus złapał ją za rękę i przytrzymał.</p><p>– Zostaw.</p><p>Spojrzała na niego przytomniej. Ocknęła się z kolejnej koszmarnej wizji. Potrafił już poznać, kiedy się w nie osuwała.</p><p>– Przepraszam.</p><p>– Musisz coś zjeść – zadecydował.</p><p>– Nie chcę.</p><p>– Ferie niedługo się skończą, do szkoły wrócą uczniowie. Do tego czasu powinnaś wstać i objąć swoją dawną funkcję. Przecież tak naprawdę tego właśnie chcesz, być dalej Bellą Brae.</p><p>Uśmiechnęła się gorzko.</p><p>– Dopóki Dziedzic sobie tego życzy.</p><p>– Studia na mugolskim uniwersytecie to także był pomysł? Część maskującego planu?</p><p>– Chciałabym, żeby tak było – westchnęła bezsilnie Bluebell. – Niestety, akurat te papiery musiałam sfałszować, zresztą niezbyt starannie. Wiedziałam, że tego nie sprawdzisz, skupiłeś się wyłącznie na Hogwarcie i owutemach. Marzyłam o studiach, ale gdy Dziedzic zniknął, straciłam opiekuna. Musiałam wrócić do domu i wyjść za mąż za kuzyna. Nic innego mi nie pozostało, nie miałam dokąd iść.</p><p>Gdy zapadła w ponure zamyślenie, jej ręka znowu powędrowała do zranionego oka. Severus po raz kolejny ją powstrzymał.</p><p>– Nie musimy o tym rozmawiać, jeśli nie chcesz.</p><p>– Rzeczywiście nie. Ainsley to temat na inny, bardzo odległy dzień. Z dwojga złego wolę śniadanie.</p><p>– Zamówię.</p><p>Bluebell nie miała apetytu. Na widok jedzenia zrobiła się szaro-zielona, nerwowa i skutkiem tego zaczęła gmerać przy oku.</p><p>– Nie dotykaj – przypominał jej raz po raz Severus.</p><p>– Boli – poskarżyła się.</p><p>– Nie możesz przyjmować eliksirów na czczo, rozwalisz sobie żołądek. Zjedz cokolwiek.</p><p>Nie mogła. Gdy spróbował ją zmusić, zwymiotowała wszystko, co ledwo zdołała przełknąć.</p><p>– Nic się nie stało – uspokajał ją. – To tylko reakcja... na leki.</p><p>Jednak już w chwili, kiedy to mówił, przez jego głowę przemknęła przerażająca myśl. Nie odważył się wypowiedzieć jej na głos, zamiast tego zajął się sprzątaniem. Uznał, że musi porozmawiać ze skrzatami i przygotować dla niej coś innego, lekkiego i pożywnego.</p><p>– Chcę spać – szepnęła zmęczona Bluebell. – Tylko spać.</p><p>– Dobrze.</p><p>Ale zasnąć również nie zdołała. Wierciła się, przewracała z boku na bok i mamrotała. Wszystko ją bolało, nie mogła się ułożyć. Pomógł dopiero Eliksir Bezsennego Snu.</p><p>– Dobranoc, Bell. – Okrył ją starannie kołdrą i pocałował w czoło, próbując wypchnąć z głowy okropne myśli, które tak nagle tam zagościły.</p><p>***</p><p>Severus zostawił Bluebell pod opieką skrzatów oraz pod osłoną dodatkowych zaklęć ochronnych, które strzegły jego prywatnych kwater. Wprawdzie w Hogwarcie i tak była bezpieczniejsza niż gdziekolwiek indziej, ale wolał nie ryzykować. Następnie udał się na kontrolę do pracowni. Skromnie w kącie stały kolejne kociołki należące do Slughorna. Dyrektor nawet się do nich nie zbliżał, wolał nie wiedzieć, czym tym razem handluje jego kolega. Zresztą, zapach lawendy i malin prześladował go już od wejścia. Wzdychając ciężko, zostawił profesorowi listę składników, które powoli się kończyły. Sam nie miał głowy do składania zamówień, w ostatnim czasie spadło na niego zbyt wiele innych zmartwień. Spakował gotowe mikstury, po czym ponownie wybrał się z wizytą do Malfoy Manor.</p><p>Pierwszą osobą, którą spotkał, była Narcyza. Siedziała na ławeczce w porośniętej pachnącym groszkiem altance przed dworem. Być może na niego czekała. Wyglądała źle, zapewne miała za sobą podobną do niego liczbę nieprzespanych nocy. Zdradzały to zapadnięte policzki i pozbawione blasku, podkrążone oczy.</p><p>– Dzień dobry, Severusie.</p><p>– Narcyzo. – Skinął jej głową.</p><p>Poklepała dłonią miejsce obok siebie. Snape dołączył do niej, siadając na drugim końcu ławki, który pogrążony był w cieniu. Narcyza z przyjemnością wystawiała twarz do słońca.</p><p>– Jak ci minęły święta, mój drogi?</p><p>– Znacznie gorzej niż poprzednie.</p><p>– Mam podobne odczucia. Chętnie zaprosiłabym cię na wielkanocne śniadanie, ale jak zapewne wiesz, nie jestem panią we własnym domu. Nic nie zależy ode mnie.</p><p>Severus przyjrzał jej się z uwagą, jednak nawet nie próbował powstrzymać potoku słów. Wiedział, że Narcyza przekroczyła granicę, zza której nie ma powrotu. Niczym się już nie przejmowała.</p><p>– Będzie lepiej – pocieszył ją niezdarnie.</p><p>– Nie kłam. Utknęliśmy tutaj. Wszyscy. Ja w domu z piekielnym bękartem, zrodzonym z mojej siostry i samego diabła, a ty, Severusie... Zaprosiłeś do łóżka Bluebella.</p><p>– Nie wiedziałem.</p><p>– Nikt nie wiedział. Nikt nie ma wstępu do „jego" pokoju, nikt nie wie, co tam się dzieje ani kogo gości. Obcy ludzie wchodzą do mojego domu jak do stodoły. Nie znam ich, często nawet ich nie widzę. Czasem udawało mi się coś podsłuchać, ale nigdy nie widziałam dziewczyny, którą bardzo dokładnie opisali mi Nott i Yaxley.</p><p>– Yaxley? – zdziwił się Severus.</p><p>– O tak. Wpadł tu pewnego dnia w świetnym humorze. Opowiedział mi o tym, jak to nie marnujesz czasu, nadużywając pozycji, żeby uwodzić bibliotekarki. Oczywiście wtedy jeszcze nie wiedział. Czarnego Pana akurat nie było, więc wszyscy czekali na niego, śmiali się i przyjmowali zakłady, czy poprosisz o pozwolenie na ślub. Dopiero Nott uzupełnił później tę uroczą historyjkę o brakujące fragmenty. To była koszmarna noc, ale o tym chyba nie muszę cię przekonywać. Powiedz mi tylko, czy to prawda?</p><p>Severus milczał przez chwilę, obserwując grę cieni na ścianach altanki. Wiatr kołysał pędami pachnącego groszku, atakując go falami zupełnie nowych zapachów. Zatęsknił za lawendą.</p><p>– Tak – odpowiedział w końcu.</p><p>– Merlinie! – wykrzyknęła wstrząśnięta Narcyza. – Co zamierzasz z tym zrobić?</p><p>Wzruszył ramionami.</p><p>– Severusie, na bogów, wiesz, kim ona jest? Wiesz, co robiła? Żadne z nas nie jest niewinną lilią, nosimy swoje brzemiona i swój znak, ale... ale to?! Tych dwóch sytuacji nie da się porównać!</p><p>Nie patrzył na nią. Teraz obserwował swoje dłonie. Widział plamy od eliksirów i czarnego atramentu. Drobne draśnięcie na palcu, gdy walczył z bandażami i zaciął się nożem. Przypomniał sobie, że jeszcze niedawno jego palce były umazane krwią. Jej krwią.</p><p>– Wiem o tym, Narcyzo.</p><p>– I? – naciskała. – Co zrobisz?</p><p>– Zajmę się wszystkim.</p><p>Pani Malfoy poważnie skinęła głową. Z aprobatą i cichym wsparciem.</p><p>– Jesteś przecież mistrzem eliksirów, na pewno znajdziesz jakiś sposób. Wątpię, aby dało się to załatwić wyłącznie za pomocą zaklęć, z pewnością okaże się sprytnym przeciwnikiem.</p><p>Słońce świeciło mocno, ale nie przynosiło im pocieszenia ani ciepła. Wręcz przeciwnie. Narcyza objęła się ramionami, czując nagły dreszcz. Na jej skórze pojawiła się gęsia skórka. Spojrzała na Malfoy Manor, swoje ponure więzienie. Severus milczał.</p><p>– A może obserwacje Yaxleya były słuszne? – zgadywała, próbując zinterpretować jego milczenie. – Może jesteś zaangażowany w związek, który przeczy zdrowemu rozsądkowi? Jeśli tak, otrząśnij się, dobrze ci radzę. Masz świadomość, jak kończą się eksperymenty Czarnego Pana z kobietami. Zostawia je wyniszczone, złamane i szalone. Widziałeś moją siostrę. Zabijała dla niego, tak samo jak Bluebell.</p><p>– I jak ja.</p><p>Narcyza poczuła kolejny dreszcz, gdy spojrzała w jego czarne, puste oczy. Czasami o tym zapominała, ale... Ona również go do tego zmusiła. Wymogła na nim przysięgę, wiedząc, do czego to doprowadzi. Ręce wybrudził sobie ktoś inny, żeby jej mogły pozostać czyste.</p><p>– Wiesz, o co mi chodzi – prychnęła, ukrywając zakłopotanie. – To nie to samo. Robimy różne rzeczy, żeby przeżyć. Ale tortury... Zmasakrowane zwłoki? To coś zupełnie innego.</p><p>Severus patrzył na dwór Malfoyów, który wyglądał nieznośnie zwyczajnie w wiosennym słońcu. Aż trudno uwierzyć, co w ciągu minionego roku widziały te ściany. Ze swojego miejsca nie mógł dostrzec okien komnaty Czarnego Pana. Salonik z zasłoniętymi szybami i wiecznie rozpalonym kominkiem znajdował się po ciemnej, północnej stronie.</p><p>– Jeżeli masz jakiekolwiek wątpliwości, Severusie, pomyśl, gdzie leży jej lojalność. I módl się, żeby nie była w ciąży. Dzieci to jego nowa obsesja. Być może zamierza wyhodować z nich nową armię, kto wie? Prawdopodobnie nieco za późno odkrył wielką prawdę: tylko potomstwo zapewnia prawdziwą nieśmiertelność.</p><p>Snape nadal milczał, nie zdradzając swoich myśli. Narcyza rzuciła mu kolejne szacujące spojrzenie, po czym ciężko westchnęła.</p><p>– Muszę wracać. Te krótkie przerwy to jedyne, co chroni mnie przed obłędem. Czy masz wszystko, o co prosił?</p><p>– Tak.</p><p>Severus przekazał na jej dłonie świeży zapas eliksirów. Za każdym razem było ich więcej. Silne środki na dolegliwości, których nie dało się zwalczyć bez wystarczającej ilości danych.</p><p>– Wiesz, co mu jest? – zapytała pani Malfoy.</p><p>– Niestety nie.</p><p>– Oby sczezł! – rzuciła mściwie. – Rozpada się za życia. Cokolwiek zrobił, żeby przeżyć, teraz go to zabija, prawda? Oby tak było. Oby jak najszybciej pochłonęła go...</p><p>– Uważaj na słowa, Narcyzo.</p><p>Ostrzegł ją w samą porę. Przez furtkę przeszło kilku nowych Śmierciożerców, kierując się prosto do drzwi. Nawet nie przyszło im do głowy pozdrowić pani domu.</p><p>– Tylko tobie mogę zaufać, Severusie – powiedziała na pożegnanie. – Uważaj na siebie. Widzę, że stoisz na cienkiej tafli lodu. Nie daj się utopić.</p><p>Podniosła się niechętnie i z ociąganiem ruszyła w stronę domu. Severus nie miał czego tam dłużej szukać. Nie został wyzwany, tego dnia był jedynie dostawcą. Ostatni raz spojrzał na dwór, po czym wybrał się w powrotną drogę do Hogwartu.</p><p>***</p><p>Bluebell śpiewała. Już w korytarzu usłyszał jej delikatny, nieco łamiący się głos dochodzący zza zamkniętych drzwi kwatery.</p><p>When she came to Carterhaugh<br/>Tam Lin was at the well,<br/>And there she fand his steed standing,<br/>But away was himsel.</p><p>She had na pu'd a double rose,<br/>A rose but only twa,<br/>Till up then started young Tam Lin,<br/>Says, Lady, thou's pu nae mae.</p><p>Why pu's thou the rose, Janet,<br/>And why breaks thou the wand?<br/>Or why comes thou to Carterhaugh<br/>Withoutten my command?*</p><p>Gdy wszedł do sypialni, siedziała na łóżku, opierając się na poduszkach. Z uśmiechem na ustach i z robótką w lekko trzęsących się dłoniach. Nie wyobrażał sobie, jak mogła w tym dramatycznym stanie haftować, ale uparcie próbowała.</p><p>– Mam nadzieję, że nie wybrałaś się sama do swojej kwatery? – zapytał, stając w drzwiach i opierając się o framugę. Ramiona skrzyżował na piersiach obronnym gestem.</p><p>– Poprosiłam skrzaty, żeby przyniosły mi kilka rzeczy. Chyba nie masz nic przeciwko temu?</p><p>– Możesz robić, co ci się podoba. Nie jesteś więźniem.</p><p>– Nie jestem też u siebie – zauważyła.</p><p>– Jadłaś coś?</p><p>Pokręciła głową.</p><p>– Musisz.</p><p>– Coś się stało? – zaniepokoiła się, podnosząc na niego czujny wzrok. – Jesteś zdenerwowany.</p><p>Od razu to wyczuła, choć starał się lepiej ukrywać swoje uczucia. Trudno mu jednak było zapanować nad nerwowym krokiem, gdy zaczął krążyć po pokoju, i rękami, z którymi nie wiedział, co zrobić. Rozmowa z Narcyzą nie tylko wzmogła jego podejrzenia, dodatkowo uzupełniła je o pewien aspekt, którego nie brał wcześniej pod uwagę.</p><p>Nic o niej nie wiedział.</p><p>Absolutnie nic.</p><p>Nawet teraz – po wszystkim, co mu powiedziała – miał niewielkie pojęcie o niej i... o Czarnym Panu.</p><p>– Czy jesteś w ciąży? – zapytał bez zbędnych wstępów.</p><p>Zareagowała na jego słowa z niewzruszonym spokojem. Od razu domyśliła się, skąd wyciągnął podobne wnioski. Nic się przed nią nie ukryło. Narcyza miała całkowitą rację, była niebezpiecznym przeciwnikiem: przenikliwie inteligentnym i obdarzonym wręcz zwierzęcym sprytem.</p><p>– Kobiety wymiotują nie tylko z tego jednego powodu, Severusie. Dobrze wiesz, co mi się przydarzyło. Mam szczęście, że żyję.</p><p>– Zadałem ci proste pytanie, Bell.</p><p>– Owszem. Proste i równocześnie idiotyczne. Nie rozumiem, skąd ci to przyszło do głowy.</p><p>Severus ponownie skrzyżował ramiona na piersi.</p><p>– W ostatnim czasie kilka razy wspominałaś przy mnie o dzieciach. Pytałaś mnie o moje plany, a poza tym ja... my specjalnie nie uważaliśmy.</p><p>– To jeszcze o niczym nie świadczy.</p><p>– W piosence, którą śpiewałaś... Dziewczyna zachodzi w ciążę z potworem, którego spotkała w lesie.</p><p>– W ogrodzie – skorygowała z uśmiechem, unikając jego wzroku. – A Tam Lin nie był potworem, tylko młodzieńcem porwanym przez Królową Elfów. Zaklętym księciem. Zresztą, to tylko ballada.</p><p>– Wcale nie – zarzucił jej. – Nie jestem ekspertem od poezji, ale nawet ja zauważyłem, że każda z twoich piosenek ma głębsze znaczenie. Najpierw próbowałaś mnie przekonać, że jesteś wrażliwą panienką, teraz chcesz uchodzić za krwiożercze monstrum. Która z wersji jest prawdziwa?</p><p>Nie odpowiedziała, mocno zagryzła blade usta.</p><p>– Moim zdaniem żadna – sam udzielił sobie odpowiedzi. – A teraz najważniejsze pytanie. Czy to dziecko moje, czy Dziedzica? – dodał tonem, który zmroził ją do kości.</p><p>Bluebell w końcu na niego spojrzała, a cała krew odpłynęła z jej i tak bladej twarzy. Robótka, nad którą mozolnie pracowała pomimo słabości, wysunęła się z jej palców. Severus tryumfował w duchu (choć jednocześnie wcale nie), pewny, że odkrył jej kolejny sekret.</p><p>– Co takiego? – szepnęła wstrząśnięta.</p><p>– Słyszałem, że Czarny Pan ma ambitne plany, jeżeli chodzi o powiększenie rodziny. Ty zapewne wiesz o tym znacznie więcej niż ja.</p><p>– Niby dlaczego? Mnie one nie obejmują.</p><p>– Czyżby? – wysyczał Severus, pochylając się nad nią groźnie. W złości zdradził więcej swoich uczuć, niż kiedykolwiek zamierzał. – Sama przyznałaś, że coś was łączy.</p><p>– Łączyło – podkreśliła z naciskiem. – Dawno temu. Stracił mną zainteresowanie, gdy przekroczyłam pewien wiek.</p><p>Znowu ten sam, nieobecny ton. Obcy wyraz twarzy, pusty wzrok i trzęsące się dłonie. Bluebell odcięła się od świata, osuwając się w cień.</p><p>„Miała czternaście lat i nie była niewinna", przypomniał sobie Snape ten ponury refren. Zaczął się zastanawiać, dlaczego Lord Voldemort jest jednym z niewielu znanych tyranów, których nie interesowały dzikie orgie. Pomyślał o dewiacjach, które lubią rozgłos, i takich, które uprawia się w ciszy. W wysokich górach, pośród zrujnowanych, zapomnianych przez wszystkich wiosek pełnych konserwatywnych fanatyków. Pomyślał o Czarnym Panu i... o dziewczynkach.</p><p>Do tej pory stał nad nią z ponurą miną, po namyśle postanowił się wycofać. Oparł się o komodę i zmęczonym ruchem potarł skronie.</p><p>– Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć?</p><p>– Lubi... Lubił, gdy były młode. Były wtedy podatne – odezwała się Bluebell odległym, martwym tonem. – Łatwe do uformowania. A może po prostu karał w ten sposób wszystkie dziewczęta, które śmiały się z niego, gdy był małym chłopcem? Te, które nie chciały się bawić ze zdziwaczałym, zdziczałym sierotą. Nie wiem. Ale mam nadzieję, że nigdy nie doczeka się córki.</p><p>Blada i sina Bluebell z nieobecnym wyrazem twarzy sięgnęła do opatrunku i zaczęła delikatnie masować obolałe miejsce. Myślami była jednak bardzo, bardzo daleko.</p><p>– Nie mogę mieć dzieci, Severusie – wyznała, gdy nagła cisza między nimi stała się nie do zniesienia. – Próbowałam ci o tym powiedzieć, ale za każdym razem tchórzyłam.</p><p>Przyjrzał się jej uważniej, czując, że znowu dzieje się z nią coś niedobrego. Usta jej drżały, oddech stał się krótki, urywany. Coraz mocniej naciskała ranę na oku, aż na bandażu ponownie pojawiła się krew. Severus zbliżył się i zdecydowanym ruchem odciągnął jej rękę. Bluebell odwróciła się od niego, zasłaniając twarz wolną dłonią.</p><p>– Nie zapytałeś mnie, dlaczego zabiłam męża.</p><p>– Uznałem, że usłyszałem dosyć. Czy istniał jakiś specjalny powód?</p><p>Nie patrzyła na niego. Próbowała uwolnić rękę i jeszcze bardziej się odsunąć. Gdyby mogła wstać z łóżka, na pewno by to zrobiła.</p><p>– Bell – odezwał się łagodnie i sam się zdziwił, słysząc swój głos.</p><p>Powiedzieć, że nic z tego nie rozumiał, to jakby nic nie powiedzieć. Na jego oczach nieśmiała bibliotekarka zmieniła się w najbardziej poszukiwanego seryjnego mordercę. Nie, absolutnie nic nie miało sensu, a on przyjmował to ze spokojem, jakiego się po sobie nie spodziewał. W zwariowanym świecie, w którym nagle się znalazł, nie było żadnych stałych, wyłącznie zmienne. A teraz wreszcie poczuł, że dochodzi do sedna.</p><p>– Bell – powtórzył, ściskając mocniej jej dłoń. – Co się stało?</p><p>– Ainsley – szepnęła. – Nie mogłam dać mu dziecka. Byliśmy zbyt blisko spokrewnieni i każda próba... – Głos ją zawiódł. – Tylko raz udało mi się donosić ciążę, ale i tak dziecko urodziło się zdeformowane. Mały potworek, taki jak my.</p><p>– Umarło?</p><p>Odsuwająca się, umykająca przed nim ze wszystkich sił Bluebell niespodziewanie zaniosła się dzikim, szalonym śmiechem.</p><p>– Nie, używaliśmy go do straszenia wieśniaków, w wysokich górach nic się nie marnuje! – zawyła przerażającym głosem. – Oczywiście, że nie przeżyło i ja też prawie umarłam. Akuszerki wyciągnęły ze mnie wszystko. A resztki... wykorzystaliśmy do przeprowadzenia rytuału. Nic tak nie wzmaga mocy jak ofiara. Ciemna magia pochłania cię w całości. Musisz jej oddać wszystko, co najcenniejsze, a to i tak nigdy nie jest dość. Wiesz o tym, Severusie. Sam robiłeś to samo. Wiesz, co poświęciłeś, i dokąd cię to zaprowadziło.</p><p>Poderwała się gwałtownie, jakby chciała wydostać się z łóżka, z tego pokoju i uciec jak najdalej. Nie pozwolił jej. Objął ją ramionami i przytrzymał. Przytulił z całej siły, a Bluebell ukryła twarz w fałdach jego obszernej szaty. Trzęsła się cała i zanosiła szlochem, który mógłby zmiękczyć kamień. Nie była ani romantyczną owcą, ani potworem z baśni. O nie, była skrzywdzoną matką, która nigdy, w żadnych okolicznościach nie mogłaby już znaleźć przystani dla swojej skołatanej duszy.</p><p>– Nienawidzę ich, nienawidzę ich wszystkich! Mojego ojca, Ainsleya... i wszystkich innych! Oby spłonęli w piekle! Ktoś inny mógłby mi dać synów, ale nie... Ktoś taki jak Callum.</p><p>– Callum? – zdziwił się Severus, gdy niespodziewanie zamilkła.</p><p>Sekrety Bluebell nie miały końca. Nie podnosiła głowy, wtulona w jego ramiona. Severus gładził ją po długich, rozczochranych włosach i czekał.</p><p>– Jedyny, którego kochałam nad życie. Dawno, dawno temu. Gdy wspominałam o zmarłym narzeczonym, to jego miałam na myśli, nie... męża. Był przyrodnim bratem Ainsleya, bękartem mojego wuja. Nie dziedziczył nazwiska ani ziemi, więc mój ojciec nigdy by się na to nie zgodził. Dlatego pewnego dnia wysłali go na Północ, z innymi myśliwymi. I nigdy nie wrócił. Ale nikogo to nie obchodziło. JA nie obchodziłam nikogo, dopóki nie zjawił się Dziedzic.</p><p>Przestała drżeć. Powoli się uspokajała, a jej cichy głos nabierał mocy. Severus niczego nie komentował ani nie zadawał pytań. Cierpliwie słuchał.</p><p>– Widział we mnie potencjał. Uczył mnie. Powiedział, że mam talent, że powinnam pójść do szkoły. Mój ojciec go słuchał. O czarnej magii wiedziałam już więcej niż dosyć, ale brakowało mi akademickiej wiedzy. Dziedzic nie chciał, żebym rzucała się w oczy, więc wybrał dla mnie Hufflepuff. Trudno oszukać Tiarę Przydziału, gdy ma się jedenaście lat, ale później da się negocjować. To tylko głupi kapelusz. Żyłam spokojnie, z boku, nikogo nie interesowałam. Ale za wszystko trzeba płacić. Zawsze w końcu trzeba zapłacić. Dziedzic zniknął, a ja musiałam wrócić do domu. Do ojca i do Ainsleya. Nie chciałbyś wiedzieć, jak żyłam, i ja również staram się tego nie pamiętać. Lata mijały i mój mąż zaczął się niecierpliwić. Bez syna nie ma kontynuacji, a we wsi było wiele młodych dziewcząt gotowych zająć moje miejsce. Wiedziałam, że to tylko kwestia czasu, zanim przydarzy mi się nieszczęśliwy wypadek. Więc wzięłam sprawy w swoje ręce.</p><p>Bluebell Bonnie Boyd, w całości pochłonięta przez mrok, kuliła się w ramionach Severusa. Znowu była rozpalona, choć nic nie uzasadniało powrotu gorączki. Rana na oku, którą sama rozdrapała, ponownie się sączyła, krew przeciekała przez opatrunek. Severus kołysał ją, jakby była małym dzieckiem, czekając, aż się uspokoi.</p><p>– A teraz ty – odezwała się ponownie ciężkim, ochrypniętym od płaczu głosem. – Ty, mój ukochany, patrzysz na mnie z pogardą.</p><p>– Nie gardzę tobą, Bell.</p><p>Obejmował ją jeszcze przez chwilę, dopóki całkiem się nie opanowała. Potem pomógł jej ułożyć się na poduszkach. Sam położył się obok, z twarzą przy jej twarzy, patrząc jej prosto w oczy.</p><p>– Wcześniej myślałem, że jesteś dla mnie za dobra – wyznał. – Teraz wiem, że jesteśmy sobie równi, dokładnie tacy sami. I dzięki temu wszystko staje się znacznie prostsze.</p><p>Bluebell zbliżyła się, wtuliła się w niego ufnie. Eliksiry i opatrunki mogły jeszcze chwilę poczekać. Pozwolił, żeby bezpiecznie zasnęła w jego ramionach.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p>* Tam Lin, Child 39A</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. 28. Ballada o przeklętych kochankach</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus pojawił się na uczcie powitalnej dla powracających po wiosennej przerwie uczniów, bibliotekarka nie. Plusem powszechnego ostracyzmu, który dotknął ją jeszcze przed Wielkanocą, było jednak to, że nikt o nią nie dopytywał. I dobrze. Severus nie był gotowy do udzielania wyczerpujących wyjaśnień.</p><p>Orientacyjnie policzył wzrokiem uczniów. Ponownie ubyło kilka sztuk, trudno. Przy nauczycielskim stole wytrzymał tyle, ile musiał. Zaklęciem usunął jedzenie ze swojego talerza i jak najszybciej opuścił Wielką Salę. Spieszył się do panny Boyd, której oko wymagało zmiany opatrunku. Wychodząc, polecił Carrowom, aby następnego dnia z samego rana zjawili się w jego gabinecie.</p><p>Przybyli na czas, Severus nie. Usiłowali właśnie rozgościć się w gabinecie, kiedy w kominku zapłonął zielony ogień. Z sieci Fiuu najpierw wyszedł Snape, a tuż za nim Bella Brae – odziana w czarny, obcisły kostium i z przepaską na lewym oku. Dyrektor zajął miejsce przy biurku, bibliotekarka stanęła za jego krzesłem w pozie spoczynku.</p><p>Alecto wpatrywała się w nią z otwartymi ustami. Znalazła się w stanie szoku, którego za nic nie potrafiła ukryć.</p><p>– Ona? Co ona tu robi?</p><p>Trudno byłoby odtworzyć ciąg myśli w głowie panny Carrow, jednak nagle sięgnęła po różdżkę i poderwała się z miejsca. Bluebell niemal się nie poruszyła, rozbrajając ją bez najmniejszego wysiłku. Różdżka Alecto wyrwała się na wolność, po czym wylądowała bezpiecznie w dłoni przeciwniczki. Wyraz twarzy panny Boyd się nie zmienił, ruchy były płynne, praktycznie niedostrzegalne.</p><p>– No proszę, Snape – zarechotał Amycus. – Zainwestowałeś w ochronę?</p><p>Jeszcze trudniej wyjaśnić, co powodowało Alecto, gdy wobec braku różdżki postanowiła kontynuować walkę, rzucając się na bibliotekarkę z pięściami. Bluebell się nie patyczkowała. Odepchnęła Alecto z siłą, której ta na pewno się po niej nie spodziewała. Nie poprzestała na tym. Gdy Carrow się zachwiała, Bluebell ponownie poruszyła się z zaskakującą szybkością. Chwyciła ją za kark i pchnęła w dół, z całej siły uderzając głową przeciwniczki o biurko. Rozległ się obleśny trzask, Severus był pewien, że coś pękło: mebel albo głowa. Po wypolerowanym blacie potoczył się w jego stronę złamany ząb.</p><p>Alecto klęczała na podłodze, oszołomiona niczym dziecko po upadku z huśtawki. W jej obronie stanął z kolei Amycus. Z groźnym rykiem wystartował w stronę Bluebell i natychmiast został odepchnięty zaklęciem. Uderzył o ścianę gabinetu, do której został następnie brutalnie przygwożdżony. Bluebell – ze swoją własną, ciemną różdżką w jednej dłoni i bezużytecznym patykiem Alecto w drugiej – podeszła do niego, przekrzywiając w zamyśleniu głowę, jakby zastanawiała się, w co uderzyć najpierw. Obejrzała go uważnie z góry na dół, zatrzymując się nieco zbyt długo w okolicach kroku. Jej pozbawiona wyrazu twarz ożywiła się nieco, gdy uniosła kpiąco brew.</p><p>– Nie było się za bardzo czym chwalić, lisku.</p><p>Machnęła różdżką i rozsunęła jego nogi szerzej. Bardzo szeroko, tak że aż zabolało. Uśmiechnęła się zimno.</p><p>– Odwołaj ją, Snape! – wrzasnął Amycus w ataku paniki. – Odwołaj ją w tej chwili!</p><p>Już kiedyś widział ten błysk w oku Belli Brae i nadal przechodziły go dreszcze na to wspomnienie, ale teraz... Teraz wydawała się kilka razy groźniejsza i zdolna do wszystkiego.</p><p>Bo od pewnego czasu wiedział już, kim była.</p><p>– Alecto, Amycusie – odezwał się Severus z kurtuazją w głosie. – Poznajcie Bluebell.</p><p>Zawsze nieco opóźniona panna Carrow połączyła fakty.</p><p>– O tym mówili! Bluebell jest kobietą. Ale... ale dlaczego akurat TĄ?! – dopytywała idiotycznie, jakby zamierzała złożyć protest.</p><p>– Zamknij się, Alecto – poradził uprzejmie jej brat.</p><p>Bluebell chlasnęła go na odlew w twarz, prawdopodobnie wyłącznie dla własnej przyjemności. Następnie zawróciła do Alecto. Śmierciożerczyni odruchowo zaczęła czołgać się w tył. Panna Boyd uśmiechała się uśmiechem Belli Brae, który nijak nie pasował do twarzy z czarną przepaską.</p><p>– Dręczyłaś mnie, gdy wydawało ci się, że jestem bezbronna, głupia cipo. Czy powinnam zażądać satysfakcji za wszystkie zniewagi? – zastanawiała się głośno pochylona nad powaloną, przerażoną Alecto, której brakowało jednej jedynki na przodzie. – Wyzwać cię na pojedynek? Co o tym sądzisz, Severusie? Chętnie wysłucham profesjonalnej opinii.</p><p>– Doceniam ćwiczenia praktyczne – rzucił obojętnie.</p><p>Bluebell wyprostowała się. Alecto z krzykiem przypadła do podłogi, ale bibliotekarka nie była nią dłużej zainteresowana. Przestąpiła nad przeciwniczką, jakby ta była zaledwie nędznym robakiem. Ponownie stanęła za krzesłem dyrektora i machnęła od niechcenia różdżką, uwalniając Amycusa. Nie utrzymał się na rozchwianych nogach, runął ciężko na dywanik przed kominkiem.</p><p>– Dziękuję za prezentację, Bell – powiedział z absolutnym spokojem Severus. – Jednak nie tylko po to was tutaj wezwałem.</p><p>Rodzeństwo Carrow powoli i z oporami zbierało się do pionu pod jego czujnym spojrzeniem. Alecto drgnęła nerwowo, gdy Bluebell ponownie się do niej zbliżyła – wyłącznie po to, by podać jej ząb owinięty we własnoręcznie wyhaftowaną przez siebie chusteczkę.</p><p>– Nie jest żadną tajemnicą, że wkraczamy w ostateczną fazę wojny – ciągnął tymczasem nieporuszony dyrektor. – Musimy być przygotowani.</p><p>Sam na wszelki wypadek ściskał pod biurkiem różdżkę. Nie potrafił przewidzieć, czy upiorne rodzeństwo jeszcze z czymś nie wyskoczy, ale... Szczerze w to wątpił. Duch bojowy zupełnie w nich upadł. Stali oszołomieniu przed dyrektorskim biurkiem – Alecto nadal z zakrwawioną chusteczką w dłoni – i kiwali głowami na każde jego słowo. Poza tym z Bluebell u boku różdżka nie była mu dłużej potrzebna. Lord Voldemort nie pomylił się co do niej, jak zwykle. Była doskonałym narzędziem.</p><p>– Wybierzecie uczniów wykazujących największy potencjał, po czym przejdziecie do regularnych treningów. Wcześniej wolałabym zobaczyć roboczą listę i ją zweryfikować. Draco Malfoy... powinien zostać wyłączony z akcji. Czarny Pan nie spogląda na tę rodzinę łaskawym okiem. Czy wszystko jasne?</p><p>Potwierdzili. Alecto chyba chciała coś dodać, ale wtedy Bluebell poruszyła się nieznacznie, odbierając pannie Carrow moc sprawczą samym tylko spojrzeniem burzowego oka.</p><p>– Tak, jasne – rzucił Amycus.</p><p>– Znakomicie, nie będę was dłużej zatrzymywał.</p><p>Wychodząc, cały czas się oglądali. Bali się – i słusznie. W obecności Bluebell należało chronić tyły. W końcu z ulgą zniknęli za drzwiami.</p><p>Bluebell ze świstem wypuściła powietrze.</p><p>– Czy zemściłaś się dostatecznie? – zagadnął Severus.</p><p>– Daleko do tego, ale to zawsze jakiś początek. Czy musimy iść na wspólne śniadanie? – zapytała, przechodząc do przodu i zajmując swoje stałe miejsce naprzeciwko dyrektora.</p><p>– Nie, jeśli nie masz ochoty. Możemy zjeść tutaj.</p><p>– Byłoby miło, dziękuję.</p><p>Za pomocą szybkiego „chłoszczyść" Snape usunął z biurka ostatnie ślady krwi, a następnie wezwał skrzaty. Bluebell wyraźnie się rozluźniła. Było więcej niż jasne, że nie ma chęci pokazywać się publicznie. Starcie z Carrowami również znacząco nadwyrężyło jej wątłe siły.</p><p>– Na co masz ochotę?</p><p>– Może naleśniki? Z syropem klonowym.</p><p>– Oczywiście. Dla mnie to samo. I mocną kawę, poproszę.</p><p>Zwyczajny szkolny poranek, smaczne śniadanie, ciepłe napoje. Sytuacja normalna w swoim szaleństwie lub obłąkana w swej normalności – zależy, z jakiej perspektywy ją oceniać. Jednak taka była nowa rzeczywistość, w której musieli się odnaleźć.</p><p>– Czy jesteś pewna, że to odpowiedni strój dla bibliotekarki, Bell? – zapytał Severus, mierząc wzrokiem jej obcisły kostium.</p><p>– Mam dość udawania.</p><p>– A nie tego właśnie chciałaś?</p><p>– Myślę, że nie ma dla mnie powrotu – westchnęła.</p><p>– Nikt spoza ścisłego kręgu Czarnego Pana nie ma pojęcia o istnieniu Bluebella, a już zwłaszcza nauczycielki w Hogwarcie.</p><p>– Nawet te należące do Zakonu? – Szare oko Bluebell błysnęło z komiczną przewrotnością.</p><p>– Jesteś bardzo przenikliwa.</p><p>– Zlikwidowałam kilku waszych członków. Nie tylu, ilu Ainsley, ale mimo wszystko dało mi to do myślenia.</p><p>– W takim razie mogę cię uspokoić. Zakon Feniksa ma o twojej działalności niewielkie pojęcie.</p><p>– Zapewne tylko tyle informacji, ile otrzymał od ciebie?</p><p>Nie zaprzeczył.</p><p>– Nawet jeśli to prawda, uznają mnie za kolejną Śmierciożerczynię, a to nawet gorzej – oceniła, rozgrzebując w zamyśleniu naleśniki. – Nie lubię być z wami mylona.</p><p>– Być może masz rację, Bell. Co w takim razie zamierzasz zrobić?</p><p>– Chyba jednak wrócę do biblioteki – zdecydowała nagle. – A potem wpadnę na jedną z tych ich herbatek. Nie mogę się doczekać reakcji. – Dla odmiany zabrzmiała drapieżnie.</p><p>Wahając się od Bluebell do Belli Brae, towarzyszka Severusa pozostawała emocjonalnie niestabilna.</p><p>– Ostrzegałam, że urodziłam się w znaku Bliźniąt – dodała z krzywym uśmiechem, tradycyjnej odgadując jego myśli.</p><p>– Jak wiesz, nie wierzę w astrologię – zdusił w zarodku ewidentną prowokację. – Moim zdaniem powinnaś wrócić do kwatery i odpoczywać jeszcze przez kilka dni. Usprawiedliwię cię u pani Pince.</p><p>– Jeśli tak uważasz – zgodziła się bez oporów.</p><p>– Tak będzie lepiej. Nie jesteś w pełni zdrowa, Bell.</p><p>– Nigdy nie byłam.</p><p>Znowu ten uśmiech. Obcy, kpiący, sarkastyczny. Nie pasował do panny Buchanan, ale do panny Boyd jak najbardziej. Zgasł jednak równie szybko, jak się pojawił, a ona nadal maltretowała naleśniki.</p><p>Tak łatwo odgadywała jego myśli, że Severus poczuł pokusę, aby spróbować tego samego. Nigdy wcześniej tego nie robił, ponieważ mogło się bardzo źle skończyć, ale... Ale aktualnie Bluebell była spokojna, zrelaksowana i zdecydowanie mniej czujna. Skupił się, rzucając niewerbalne zaklęcie.</p><p>– Szkoda twojego czasu, Severusie – zareagowała niemal od razu. – Mój umysł chronią stare, seksistowskie zaklęcia, które sięgają jeszcze czasów, gdy głównym zmartwieniem klanów były młode dziewczęta, które w miłosnym zauroczeniu mogły zdradzić przystojnym oficerom Korony zbyt wiele cennych sekretów. Tylko najstarszy mężczyzna w rodzinie oraz mąż, naturalnie, może odczytać moje myśli. Dlatego aż tyle czasu zabrało mi zamordowanie Ainsleya.</p><p>Severus siedział przed nią z nieodgadnioną miną. Bluebell posłała mu krzywy uśmiech, zanim wstała od stołu. Na talerzu pozostawiła rozbabrane naleśniki, z których ani odrobina nie trafiła tam, gdzie powinna.</p><p>– Do zobaczenia później, Severusie.</p><p>Gdy został sam, podszedł do szafki pancernej zawierającej bogaty wybór eliksirów na każdą okazję. Wybrał kilka leczniczych mikstur oraz niepozorną fiolkę wypełnioną czarną substancją. Obejrzał ją pod światło, nie przepuściła ani odrobiny, a zatem nie straciła mocy. Bezwonna, bez smaku, praktycznie niewykrywalna.</p><p>„Wystarczą trzy krople", myślał, chowając buteleczkę do kieszeni.</p><p>***</p><p>Wytrzymała tydzień, ukrywając się w jego kwaterze. Tylko tyle i aż tyle. Więcej pewnie nie dałaby rady. W przeciwieństwie do pokornej panny Buchanan, Bluebell lubiła wielkie wejścia. Sekretne życie, do którego była regularnie zmuszana, nie leżało w jej naturze.</p><p>Pojawiła się w Wielkiej Sali w połowie dnia, podczas obiadu. Rozmyślnie się spóźniła. Sunęła wzdłuż głównego przejścia między stołami z dumnie zadartą głową i w swoim czarnym przebraniu, które tylko lekko łagodził narzucony na ramiona szal w szkocką kratę. Długie włosy splotła w koronę i ścięła asymetryczną grzywkę, żeby nieco przysłonić opaskę zakrywającą oko. Poruszała się pewnym, marszowym krokiem, a natrętne szepty narastały za jej plecami niczym huragan.</p><p>– Kto to?</p><p>– To bibliotekarka?!</p><p>– Co jej się stało?</p><p>– Oko! Patrzcie na jej oko!</p><p>– Tak się kończą przygody ze Snape'em.</p><p>Severus nie dał nic po sobie poznać, ale Alecto niemal wpadła w panikę na widok groźnej rywalki. Siedziała po prawej ręce dyrektora – coś jej podpowiadało, że już po raz ostatni w tym życiu. Bluebell dotarła do nauczycielskiego stołu i stanęła znacząco za jej krzesłem.</p><p>– Przesuń się, Alecto – syknął Severus.</p><p>– Ale to moje miejsce – rzuciła głosem, w którym wyraźnie przebijały pierwsze nuty rezygnacji.</p><p>– Bynajmniej – stwierdziła Bluebell. – Won.</p><p>Carrow w pierwszej chwili chciała jeszcze walczyć, jednak szybko zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że nie ma szans. Po pierwsze, Bluebell nie miała żadnych zahamowań, o czym przekonała się podczas niedawnego starcia w gabinecie dyrektora. Ząb wprawdzie udało się wstawić z powrotem za pomocą magii, ale stał się nadwrażliwy i bolał niemal bez przerwy. Po drugie, nikt by jej nie poparł. Snape był ewidentnie zauroczony swoją morderczynią, a Amycus twardo gapił się w talerz. Zdrajca i tchórz!</p><p>Alecto nie pozostało nic innego. Również spuściła wzrok i przesunęła się na krzesło obok. Nie zdążyła zabrać ze sobą naczyń. Bluebell bezceremonialnie zrzuciła wszystko na jej kolana. Usatysfakcjonowana usiadła przy boku Severusa, dotykając przelotnie jego ramienia. Szarmancko napełnił dla niej filiżankę świeżo zaparzonym Earl Greyem.</p><p>– Król i królowa Hogwartu – mruknęła ponuro Alecto, czerwona na twarzy z powodu palącego upokorzenia.</p><p>– Zatem się pokłoń – warknęła niebezpiecznym tonem Bluebell.</p><p>Carrow prychnęła. Popełniła podstawowy błąd. Błyskawicznym ruchem nożownika panna Boyd wyciągnęła różdżkę i wymierzyła zaklęcie prosto w jej splot słoneczny. Alecto zgięła się tak gwałtownie, że wyrżnęła czołem w blat.</p><p>– Dość! – Amycus jednak odważył się zaprotestować.</p><p>– Wystarczy – poparł go spokojnie Severus. – Opuść różdżkę, Bell. A ty zabierz stąd siostrę – polecił Amycusowi.</p><p>Bluebell uśmiechnęła się do niego bardzo z siebie zadowolona. Snape uścisnął jej dłoń pod stołem, skutecznie odwracając uwagę od Carrowów.</p><p>– Czego sobie życzysz, Bell?</p><p>– Zdecydowanie coś lekkiego. Co byś mi polecił?</p><p>– Hm, zastanówmy się...</p><p>Alecto dyszała ciężko, uwieszona ramienia brata. Wciąż nie była w stanie się wyprostować i czuła skurcze promieniujące na cały brzuch. Robiło się jej od tego niedobrze.</p><p>– Zostali dla siebie stworzeni – wysyczała wściekle.</p><p>– Spokojnie – łagodził Amycus. – Czarny Pan o wszystkim się dowie.</p><p>– Ona należy do Czarnego Pana, idioto! Zapomniałeś? Zawiodła, a mimo to nie otrzymała kary. I jeden, i drugi pozwala jej na wszystko!</p><p>– Zamknij się z łaski swojej, chyba nie chcesz znowu oberwać? Nadejdzie odpowiedni moment i wtedy się zemścimy.</p><p>– Oby nadszedł szybko. Nie mogę znieść jej widoku.</p><p>– Nie martw się, Alecto. Na wszystko przyjdzie pora.</p><p>Opuścili Wielką Salę odprowadzani upiornym uśmiechem Bluebell, rzeczywiście królującej u szczytu stołu wraz z Severusem, który bez wcześniejszego skrępowania okazywał jej wiele względów. Wszyscy, których uwagi nie zajmowali akurat Carrowowie, gapili się prosto na nich. Pani Pince, pani Pomfrey i profesor Sprout siedziały blade i dosłownie spetryfikowane na swoich miejscach. Profesor Flitwick drżał z oburzenia, a profesor Slughorn swoim zwyczajem przekonująco pozorował wybiórczą ślepotę i głuchotę. Usta profesor McGonagall zacisnęły się w wąską kreskę. Ona o wiele bardziej od pozostałych kolegów i koleżanek zdawała sobie sprawę, jak boleśnie zostali oszukani. Powoli docierało do niej, że sama wpuściła kolejnego węża do terrarium, jakim powoli stawał się Hogwart.</p><p>***</p><p>– Kim jest ta dziewczyna?</p><p>Profesor McGonagall odwiedziła gabinet dyrektora, gdy uzyskała całkowitą pewność, że jest sam. Widziałam wcześniej, jak Bella Brae opuszcza zamek, zmierzając w stronę jeziora i Zakazanego Lasu. Była to jej stała trasa spacerowa, widać niektóre przyzwyczajenia się nie zmieniają.</p><p>Severus nie był zachwycony wizytą, jednak grzecznie wskazał wicedyrektorce krzesło. I tak nie dało się w nieskończoność odwlekać nieuniknionego.</p><p>– Wolałabyś tego nie wiedzieć, Minerwo.</p><p>Wyglądał źle. Odbijały się na nim nieprzespane noce oraz zmartwienia niezrozumiałe dla kogoś, kto nigdy nie dźwigał podobnego ciężaru. Prawdopodobnie z powodu niewyobrażalnego zmęczenia albo zwykłego roztargnienia zwrócił się do niej po imieniu. Jak za dawnych, o wiele lepszych czasów.</p><p>– Kolejna Śmierciożerczyni? – naciskała McGonagall.</p><p>– Gorzej – odpowiedział niechętnie, porzucając wszelkie pozory i zmęczonym ruchem masując skronie. – Jest groźna i zła, więc lepiej trzymaj się od niej z daleka. I z łaski swojej przekaż to ostrzeżenie pozostałym członkom kadry.</p><p>– Ale jak to możliwe? – Przytłoczona ogromem szoku Minerwa przysiadła na krześle naprzeciwko dyrektora, choć wcześniej nie miała takiego zamiaru. – Ona była taka... A teraz... Jak to się stało?</p><p>Severus na nią nie patrzył. Oprócz palącego spojrzenia nauczycielki transmutacji czuł na sobie również pełen potępienia wzrok portretu Dumbledore'a. Wyraz jego twarzy zapewne układał się właśnie w znajome: „A nie mówiłem?". Choć tak naprawdę nawet on nie mógł tego wiedzieć, a przynajmniej jego namalowana wersja. Żywy Albus zapewne posiadał więcej informacji, jednak niektóre celowo zabrał ze sobą do grobu.</p><p>– Znałam Bellę Brae – ciągnęła profesor McGonagall. – Może to za dużo powiedziane, ale pamiętam ją z czasów szkolnych. Była taka cicha i skromna. Wycofana. Zawsze siedziała w ostatniej ławce otoczona książkami, chyba z nikim się nie przyjaźniła. Gdy zobaczyłam ją po latach, pomyślałam, że niewiele się zmieniła.</p><p>Severus poczuł nagły impuls bólu tuż nad lewym okiem, gdy próbował sobie wyobrazić ten obrazek. Czy zwróciłby na nią uwagę, gdyby sam nadal uczył się w Hogwarcie? A nawet jeśli, to co by to zmieniło? Absolutnie nic.</p><p>– Nie rozumiem, jak mogła wybrać taką ścieżkę.</p><p>– Cóż, ludzie przechodzą różne przemiany – zauważył filozoficznie Snape, który nie miał siły ani ochoty wyjaśniać wszystkich zawiłości tej skomplikowanej historii. Co dałabym Minerwie wiedza o tym, że „Bella Brae" już wtedy była zepsuta do szpiku kości.</p><p>McGonagall spojrzała na niego z irytującym zrozumieniem. Pewnie pomyślała o jego własnych, fatalnych życiowych wyborach. Severus poczuł, że należy jej się coś więcej.</p><p>– Czy słyszałaś kiedyś imię Bluebell? – zapytał wprost.</p><p>Chciała zaprzeczyć, ale zdradził ją wyraz przerażenia na twarzy.</p><p>– Co dokładnie wiesz? – podchwycił Severus.</p><p>– Niewiele. Pamiętam jedynie, że Kingsley... – powiedziała bezmyślnie i błyskawicznie urwała. Nie zamierzała niczego zdradzać przedstawicielowi obozu wroga. – To poszukiwany morderca, który... O nie, to ona, prawda? – odgadła natychmiast.</p><p>Severus powoli skinął głową, blada Minerwa zakryła usta dłonią.</p><p>– Niemożliwe.</p><p>– Niestety.</p><p>– Jak mogłeś pozwolić jej tu mieszkać?! – Wprost zatrzęsła się z oburzenia. – W szkole uczą się dzieci!</p><p>– Nie wiedziałem – wyznał szczerze Severus. – Na tym polega moc budowanych latami sekretów: nikt nie wiedział. Dlatego mam prośbę.</p><p>McGonagall obrzuciła go spojrzeniem ociekającym ledwo tłumioną nienawiścią. Gardziła nim już wcześniej, to prawda, ale nigdy z taką mocą. Snape westchnął.</p><p>– Oczywiście nie mam prawa o nic prosić ani czegokolwiek ci narzucać i ostatecznie zrobisz z tym, co zechcesz, ale... Byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś zachowała dla siebie wiedzę o jej prawdziwej tożsamości. Nie chciałbym zwłaszcza, aby ta wiadomość dotarła do Shacklebolta.</p><p>– Nie, Severusie. – Z uprzejmości również użyła jego imienia. – Istnieją pewne nieprzekraczalne granice. Nie interesują mnie twoje towarzyskie zobowiązania ani nie obowiązują rozkazy twojego pana. Bluebell... To za dużo. Ta dziewczyna musi zniknąć ze szkoły, zanim wydarzy się tragedia.</p><p>– Zgadzam się. Ja ją tutaj sprowadziłem i to na mnie ciąży cała odpowiedzialność – uznał, mimo że nie była to do końca prawda. – Sam się tym zajmę. Osobiście.</p><p>Minerwa rzuciła mu kolejne zbyt bystre spojrzenie.</p><p>– Nie tylko o to chodzi, prawda? Ta dziewczyna praktycznie mieszka w twojej kwaterze. Czy ty... coś do niej czujesz?</p><p>Nie odpowiedział. Nigdy by się do tego nie zniżył, ale nawet nie musiał.</p><p>– Niech Morgana ma cię w swojej opiece, Severusie – powiedziała Minerwa cicho, nagle bardzo spokojna. – Za żadne skarby nie chciałabym być na twoim miejscu.</p><p>***</p><p>Wieczorem Severus poczuł pieczenie Mrocznego Znaku. Niestety, musiał odbyć kolejne nieprzyjemne spotkanie. Lord Voldemort przejął od niego eliksiry (poza jedną fiolką, która niemal paliła mistrza eliksirów w kieszeni szaty, jednak nie była przeznaczona dla Czarnego Pana) i wysłał na kolejną misję z Yaxleyem i Rowle'em. Była to szybka, niezbyt skomplikowana akcja. Ktoś musiał zastąpić chwilowo niedysponowanego Bluebella – na szczęście dla wyznaczonych ofiar, które pożegnały się z tym światem w znacznie bardziej cywilizowany sposób. Podczas tej nocy zabrakło wesołych anegdotek, żarcików czy docinków na temat kochliwego dyrektora. Śmierciożercy pracowali w ponurym milczeniu cechującym prawdziwych profesjonalistów.</p><p>Gdy Snape wrócił, Bluebell czekała na niego w saloniku. Zwinięta na kanapie w długiej koszuli nocnej i z mokrymi włosami zwieszającymi się po bokach bladej twarzy. Sprawiała wrażenie wyjątkowo smutnej.</p><p>– Czy Dziedzic chciał mnie widzieć? – zapytała.</p><p>– Nie.</p><p>– Rozumiem.</p><p>– Czy to źle? – zagadnął z kolei Severus.</p><p>– Ja... – zawahała się. – Nie wiem.</p><p>Wyszedł na moment, po czym szybko wrócił z podręczną apteczką. Odsunął na bok jej grzywkę i usunął niestarannie zawiązany bandaż, który sama sobie założyła. Przy swoich wszystkich manualnych zdolnościach Bluebell naprawdę kiepsko radziła sobie z opatrunkami. Rana goiła się ładnie, więc należało pomyśleć o kolejnym etapie leczenia.</p><p>– Najwyższy czas, aby profesjonalny magomedyk obejrzał twoje oko. Zrobiłem, co mogłem, ale nie znam się na tym aż tak dobrze. Może nie jest jeszcze za późno na rekonstrukcję albo chociaż magiczny implant.</p><p>Bluebell skrzywiła się, odsuwając od niego.</p><p>– Nie chcę.</p><p>– Dlaczego?</p><p>– Nie potrzebuję. Noszę swoje blizny z dumą.</p><p>– Bell, bądź rozsądna.</p><p>– To moja pamiątka, moja nauczka i mój wybór! – podniosła niespodziewanie głos. – To nie podlega dyskusji. Chyba nie przestałam ci się podobać, Severusie?</p><p>– Nie opowiadaj bzdur.</p><p>– Wiesz, że kiedyś tak nie wyglądałam? – odezwała się zaczepnie. – Dziedzic na pewno opowiedział ci moją historię, łącznie ze wszystkimi szczegółami, które wolałam pominąć.</p><p>Severus przewrócił oczami.</p><p>– Powiedział ci?! – drążyła z coraz większą agresją.</p><p>Uniosła się na wersalce, chwytając go za ramiona i ściskając mocno. Pochyliła się nad nim z miną niby groźną, ale tak naprawdę przepełnioną bólem.</p><p>– Co ci powiedział?!</p><p>– Powiedział, że byłaś nieszczęśliwa, a nieszczęśliwi ludzie podejmują tragiczne decyzje. Tyle wiem z własnego doświadczenia.</p><p>Bluebell natychmiast oklapła. Opadła z powrotem na miejsce, jakby zabrakło jej sił. Ze wstydem spuściła wzrok.</p><p>– Nie masz pojęcia, jak tam jest.</p><p>– Sądzę, że jednak mam.</p><p>– Twoja rodzina nie mogła być aż taka straszna.</p><p>– To nie licytacja, Bell.</p><p>– Wiem, ale... Nie chcę tam wracać. – Zwinęła się w kłębek obok niego, Severus odruchowo zaczął głaskać jej włosy.</p><p>– Jednego nie rozumiem – podjął po chwili. – Tyle opowiadałaś mi o mugolach, różdżkach i Starej Magii. Uwierzyłem w każde słowo.</p><p>– Bo to prawda.</p><p>Zaskoczyła go. Podniosła wzrok i spojrzała na niego okiem szarym jak burzowe niebo, w którym ponownie błyszczała ta sama, dobrze mu znana fascynacja.</p><p>– To wszystko prawda – oświadczyła z przekonaniem. – Widziałam to nie raz, czułam moc wszędzie wokół mnie. W wysokich górach... wszystko jest inaczej. Uciekałam z domu tak często, jak się dało, gdy tylko choć na moment spuszczali mnie z oczu. W nieskończoność błądziłam po polach i lasach, często schodziłam aż do mugolskich wiosek. Widziałam dziewczęta uprawiające Stare Zwyczaje. Zbierające zioła, wijące wianki, tańczące nocą wokół ognia. Nie miały różdżek, to oczywiste, ale mimo wszystko czułam od nich tę samą moc, kiedy zapraszały mnie do zabawy. Córki i wnuczki Matki Cailleach. Młode adeptki, takie same jak ja.</p><p>– Jak zdołałaś to pogodzić z...</p><p>– Dziedzic i Stara Magia to dwie zupełnie różne sprawy. – Światło w jej oku zgasło zastąpione przez gradową chmurę. – Severusie, ty sam jesteś mieszańcem, a jednak nie przeszkadzało ci to wstąpić w szeregi wyznawców jedynie słusznej idei czystej krwi. Ja również zrobiłam to, co musiałam. Szkoda, że Dziedzic nie wiedział, co mi podarował, wręczając wspomnienia Belli Brae. Może był to przypadek, a może... cinnidh*.</p><p>Bluebell przysunęła się bliżej, chowając głowę na jego piersi. Chociaż przebywał w domu już od pewnego czasu, nadal pachniał lasem i wiatrem.</p><p>– Różdżki, zaklęcia niewerbalne, magiczna edukacja, której mi odmówiono – wyliczała. – To wszystko kłamstwo. Oszustwo bandy staruchów, którzy dawno temu postanowili zatrzymać dla siebie całą moc. Wiemy o tym tylko my, wszyscy inni dali się nabrać. Nawet wielki Dziedzic Slytherina, który w kawałek drewna wierzy bardziej niż w samego siebie. Neofita – mruknęła z pogardą. – Niestety, nic już nie da się zrobić z tą wiedzą. Jest o wiele za późno.</p><p>Severus w zamyśleniu gładził jej plecy, wplatał palce we włosy, muskał wrażliwą skórę na szyi. Bluebell uspokajała się pod wpływem jego dotyku, jej urywany oddech wyrównywał się, przechodząc w westchnienie.</p><p>– Czasami chciałabym zasnąć – szepnęła. – Tak po prostu. I obudzić się w Hogwarcie. Zacząć wszystko od nowa, od Ceremonii Przydziału. Ty również byś tam był, Severusie. Siedział w ławce gdzieś niedaleko mnie. Minęliśmy się, niestety. Ale gdybyśmy się spotkali... Gdybyśmy tylko się spotkali we właściwym momencie...</p><p>Podniosła głowę, patrząc na niego w napięciu. Oczy miała wilgotne, proszące. Pocałował ją. Odwzajemniła pocałunek bez wahania. Przemieściła się na jego kolana, splotła palce na karku, przyciągając go, aż znaleźli się tak blisko siebie, że między nimi nie zmieściłoby się nawet powietrze. Bluebell wpijała się w jego usta niczym spragniony wędrowiec. Severus błądził dłońmi po jej ciele, dopóki nie dosięgnął cienkich ramiączek staroświeckiej koszuli. Zsunął je niżej, aż całkiem opadły z jej ramion.</p><p>– Bałam się, że nie będziesz chciał mnie więcej dotknąć.</p><p>– Niepotrzebnie. Jesteśmy tacy sami, zapomniałaś?</p><p>– Wcale nie – wydyszała w jego usta. – Ty... Ty jesteś... Wiem, kim jesteś, Severusie.</p><p>Nie pozwolił jej dokończyć. Nie potrafił się od niej oderwać. Mimo że tyle razy zaprzeczał, naprawdę czuł się jak pod działaniem zaklęcia. I kto wie, może rzeczywiście tak było. Wszystke te opowieści o Starej Magii i tańcach w lesie przy świętym ogniu namieszały mu w głowie, ale nawet w połowie nie tak jak...</p><p>Malinowe usta.</p><p>Lawenda.</p><p>Bella Brae Buchanan.</p><p>Bluebell.</p><p>Objęła go ramionami. Objęła udami. Objęła całą sobą i nie pozwoliła mu odejść. Nawet gdyby bardzo chciał.</p><p>***</p><p>Severus obudził się nagle w najciemniejszej godzinie nocy i nie potrafił ponownie zasnąć. Ocknął się zaplątany w rude włosy Bluebell i jej nocną koszulę. Panna Boyd leżała obok niego, oddychając głęboko. Z ręką przyciśniętą do na wpół zabandażowanego policzka.</p><p>Spokojna, piękna i niewinna.</p><p>Tylko we śnie.</p><p>Wstał z łóżka i przeszedł do salonu. Usiadł na kanapie, wpatrując się w dogasający na kominku ogień. Wyczuwał powoli nadchodzący świt, miał w tym długą praktykę, a jego niepokój rósł z każdą chwilą.</p><p>Zamówił herbatę. Skrzaty nie trzymały się ustalonych godzin pracy, były na każde skinienie. Imbryk parował już na stole, gdy Severus kręcił się niespokojnie po pokoju, szukając swojej wierzchniej szaty. Znalazł ją na podłodze za fotelem. Sięgnął do kieszeni i znalazł nienaruszony flakonik z eliksirem. Napełnił dwie filiżanki, odkorkował buteleczkę.</p><p>„Wystarczą trzy krople", powtórzył w myślach instrukcję.</p><p>Bezwonny czarny płyn z łatwością połączył się z mocną herbatą w jednym z naczyń. Severus zakołysał nim dla pewności, po czym odstawił z powrotem na tacę. Zawartość obu filiżanek ani trochę nie różniła się kolorem. Musiał tylko pamiętać, która jest która.</p><p>Spojrzał w okno – nadal tak samo ciemne jak przed momentem. Spojrzał w ogień – czerwone iskierki zamigotały w jego bezdennych oczach. Pomyślał o szarych oczach Bluebell.</p><p>Jej jedynym szarym oku.</p><p>Wtem zerwał się z miejsca i impulsywnym ruchem zrzucił całą zastawę na podłogę. Porcelana rozbiła się w drobny mak, gorący płyn chlusnął fontanną, sięgając niemal do kominka.</p><p>Hałas obudził Bluebell. Pojawiła się na progu zaspana i rozbita.</p><p>– Co się stało?</p><p>– Byłem nieostrożny.</p><p>– Albo zwyczajnie przemęczony – stwierdziła z troską.</p><p>Usiadła obok niego, z czułością gładząc go po poszarzałej twarzy. Severus zamówił kolejną porcję herbaty, Bluebell wyręczyła go, nalewając ciemny napar do filiżanek.</p><p>Herbata była taka jak zawsze w Hogwarcie: aromatyczna, mocna i słodka. Skrzaty parzyły ją doskonale. Bluebell podmuchała i pociągnęła niewielki łyk. Wstrząśnięty Severus nadal patrzył w ogień. Ona wpatrywała się w niego zakochanym, niemal psim wzrokiem.</p><p>– Wypiłabym eliksir – powiedziała cicho, ledwo ją słyszał przez trzask dogasających płomieni. – Z twojej ręki przyjęłabym wszystko, Severusie.</p><p>– Dlaczego? – Nie mógł zrozumieć. – Przy całej twojej mrocznej opinii... Dlaczego mi na to pozwalasz? Dlaczego się nie bronisz?</p><p>– Nie chcę.</p><p>Severus z trudem podźwignął się znad przepaści. Oderwał wzrok od ognia i spojrzał na nią. Bladą, śliczną istotę przybyłą prosto z najmroczniejszych baśni.</p><p>– Kocham cię, Bell.</p><p>– Wiem. – Uśmiechnęła się smutno. – Ale nie przeżyję dobrze życia, które mi darowałeś. Tak byłoby lepiej. Prościej.</p><p>– To się jeszcze okaże.</p><p>Bluebell piła herbatę, grzejąc drżące ręce od gorącej filiżanki.</p><p>– Pewnie lubisz myśleć, że dla nikogo nie jest za późno, kochany, jednak czasami naprawdę jest. Nie zmienię tego, co już się wydarzyło.</p><p>Snape odwrócił się w jej stronę z takim wyrazem twarzy, że nie była w stanie na niego spojrzeć.</p><p>– Gdybym mógł ocalić jedną osobę na całym świecie...</p><p>– Severusie...</p><p>– Nie byłabyś to ty – dokończył zdecydowanie. – Ty dokonałaś wyboru, nie każdy ma tyle szczęścia. Jesteś jednak najlepszym, co mi się przydarzyło w tym koszmarnie złym życiu. Potrafię to docenić.</p><p>Bluebell znów czule obejmowała jego twarz dłońmi. Całowała jego obolałe skronie, opuchnięte oczy i pokryte odrastającym zarostem policzki. Na wszelkie sposoby okazywała mu przywiązanie, do którego nie powinna być zdolna. A ponieważ znała tylko jeden pewny sposób, by wyrazić swoje najgłębsze uczucia, wkrótce zaczęła cicho nucić:</p><p>Get down, get down, little Henry Lee<br/>And stay all night with me<br/>You won't find a girl in this damn world<br/>That will compare with me<br/>And the wind did howl and the wind did blow<br/>La la la la la<br/>La la la la lee<br/>A little bird lit down on Henry Lee**</p><p>Znał melodię, znał historię i dramat. Pod wpływem impulsu wstał i wyciągnął do niej rękę. Bluebell chętnie podążyła za nim. Przyciągnął ją do siebie, objął w talii. Ponura melodia brzmiała w ich głowach niczym jeszcze bardziej mroczne echa. Zamknięci w swoich ramionach kołysali się w jej rytm, oświetleni pierwszymi promieniami poranka. Tańczyli, depcząc po skorupach porcelany i szczątkach fiolki.</p><p>Fiolki z trucizną.</p><p>*****</p><p>* cinnidh = przeznaczenie<br/>** Nick Cave &amp; The Bad Seeds (ft. P.J Harvey): Henry Lee</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>